Kingdom Hearts III- Reconnect The Blank Points
by Rose93darkness
Summary: Takes place right after Dream Drop Distance. Sora, Riku and Kairi have to go and help those wounded hearts. Ventus, Roxas, Axel, Terra, Xion and Aqua. Many secrets will be revealed to the saviors..something that could change their lives forever. A Keyblade War is coming, the 13 seekers of darkness and Sora's darkest fears will control everything he loves. Will darkness win?
1. Prologue

**Heyy, I decided to make a story that takes place right after KH3D, it will be completely different from my other story...and I think this will make a lot more sense than my previous stories :p. And I think a lot longer :O I will also be putting certain songs for you to listen to along the way..just to get you guys more into it. Lol that's basically what I do I listen to OST sometimes when writing...since I can't put Youtube links up...I will put the name for you to search up on-if you want to..you can listen to the music in the background while reading :) I probably wont put the music up all the time, just form time to time..****Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

(Magical Mystery plays)

Donald, Goofy,Riku and Kairi were at Master Yen Sids room. "So you're say that you want Kairi to train?" Riku asked. Yen Sid nodded his head.

"As I said to you before we need all 7 of you." He rubbed his beard."Since you are able to wield the keyblade, I see you will take a great part in this...war."

"War?" Kairi asked clueless.

"I shall explain. In the meantime , one of you see if Sora has return."

"I'll go." Riku said, he walked out the door, leaving the Mage, Knight, the wizard and the young girl to discuss what's going on. Riku walked down the stairs, his hands in his pocket. He was thinking of when he almost lost Sora...it was very close but he managed to save his best friend from becoming a vessel for Xehanort . Riku walked outside and saw nothing, he sat down on the stairs-waiting for his friend to come back..."Just what is Sora doing?"

(Magical Mystery Ends)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Traverse Town Music Plays Dream Drop Distance version)

Sora grinned at his dream eaters, after they began to hug him with affection. Sora patted them."I just wanted to say thanks guys!" He said."But I really have to go!" His dream eaters made a sound, indicating that they were upset that Sora had to leave. "It's okay, I promise I'll be back, you guys take care...alright?" The dream eaters jumped up and down with joy and then slowly began to disappear. Before he was about to open the gate back to the real world, he heard a voice.

**'Shared by others but not by your own..' **The voice said. Sora looked back and forth.**'The one who opened the door will also be the one who creates destruction to the worlds..'**

"Whose there?!" Sora yelled. The voice then was gone and it was quiet..Sora looked back again to see no one...He squinted his eyes and turned back ...he pointed his keyblade, a beam of light then engulfed him. He was gone..A shadow figure appeared in the dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Magical Mystery Plays)

Riku tapped his foot a bit and closed his eyes, lost in thought. Suddenly, there was a glimpse of light that appeared right where the colored tracks were at. Riku opened his eyes instantly, but covered it from the light. After the light was dimming down, he looked up to see Sora trying to stand up. "Took you long enough." Riku got up and walked over to him. Sora smiled.

"H-Hey, I didn't think it was THAT long." He pouted.

Riku rolled his eyes."Come on, we all have been waiting for you. There's something you should hear." Riku began to walk ahead. Sora walked after him but then suddenly felt a weird feeling in his chest, he froze and thought he heard that voice again. Riku noticed he wasn't following him. He turned to him,"Sora, what are you doing, come on!"

"R-right!" Sora shook the feeling off and ran after the walking Riku, into the castle. While they were walking up the stairs they began to have a conversation among each other.

"I don't think I got the chance to say thanks, Riku ...for saving me back there." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Y-Yeah! I still owe you alot of savings."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Riku stopped walking.

"How many times have you saved me?"

Sora put his finger on his chin."Uhhh...?" He didn't even remember...he only remember saving Riku once from the darkness.

"Four times."

"What? When did I ever save you four times?" Riku looked at him this time. Sora had a confused looked and began to cross his arms."Usually, you were the one who saved me...expect for when you ...were being controlled by darkness." Sora was still confused, in his thinking state. Riku shook his head with a smile.

"Not all physically, but mentally."

"Huh?"

"When I was controlled by Xehanort's heartless, the time I was in Castle Oblivion and almost lost myself to darkness, when I had given up hope back at The World That Never Was...and when we fought Xemnas." Sora looked surprised yet confused.

"Woah..hmm."

"Yeah."

"I don't remember saving you in Castle Oblivion."

"Not physically...like I said.." Riku sighed.

"Huh..?"

Riku sighed again."I'm saying, whenever I would go deep into darkness..whenever I lost faith in myself or letting the negative thoughts take control of me..I always thought of you...you and your idiotic smile. You're the type that doesn't give up...and I can never let myself give up...if you do."Sora still looked confused at him. Riku placed his hand on Sora's hair."Man...why are you such a sap?" He asked walking to the door.

"HEY! I'm not a sap!" Sora yelled annoyed, but he smiled himself, chasing after his best friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora and Riku walked inside the castle,"Sorry..I'm late..heh.." Sora said nervously.

"Honestly, Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Hehehhe.." Sora laughed nervously, he then noticed Kairi there."Kairi...? Huh, what are you doing here?"

"Sora!" Kairi greeted.

"Riku?" Sora asked confused.

"That is what I wanted to discuss with you all here." Yen Sid said. "Kairi, will aid us."

"What?!" Sora made a face."B-but how..what?"

"She has possession of the keyblade."

"What? When? When did this happen?" Sora asked. Yen Sid motioned for her to call forth her keyblade, she obeyed and appeared the flowery keyblade that Riku had given her back in The World That Never Was.

"When did you get that, Kairi?"

"Riku, gave it to me when we were fighting off the heartless." Sora looked even more confused at Riku.

"Don't ask me where I got it from." Is all he said.

"Now, Now...you already know that Xehanort is on the run and will be making a war soon."

"Y-yes."

"With, Lea and Kairi's help..."

"But Kairi, she shouldn't have to do this!" Sora interrupted.

"Sora! Don't interrupt, Master Yen Sid!"Donald yelled, with excitement. Master Yen Sid, motioned for Donald to calm down. Kairi looked at Sora serious.

"And you can?"

"But...there is a difference!"

"I'm not staying and watching the two of you fight..I want to help!" Kairi said. Sora made a groan.

"Riku..."

"Don't look at me.."

"Ughh."

"Yes, well...ahem.." The powerful wizard did. Everyone turned their attention to him. "We must be prepare for the worse. Lea is off in another world training with his keyblade, as Kairi should to. We do not know when Xehanort will strike but it's best if we know what were up against. As of now, I want you all to go to Mickey, he has more information provide for you. Kairi you as well, but before you go, I would advise you all to do some training before departing."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Golly, I wonder where Lea is at?" Goofy asked.

"Still surprised that he and Kairi are able to use the keyblade.." Sora mummbled. He remembered when Xigbar had told him that most of the organization's where alive..."Does that mean...that we may have to fight the organization?" Riku was leaning on the stairs.

"Probably."

"No matter,with you and Sora there, nothing can stop us!"Donald yelled.

"Donald.." Riku made a noise.

"Alright." He took out his Way To Dawn.

"Riku?"

"Come on!"

"What?"

"Master Yen Sid, did say we should train a bit, how about it?" Sora paused..the last time he fought Riku...was when they were on the same side..sort of speak...it felt wierd fighting his best friend again.

"B-but." Before he could even finish his sentence, Riku had swung at him. Sora quickly dodged it."Riku!"

(Tension Rising begins to play)

"Come on! I'm not holding back!" Riku smirked. Sora stumbled a bit, and knew Riku wasn't kidding around this time. He had no choice, he took out his Kingdom Key.

"Alright, have it your way!" Sora yelled, the two both got into their fighting stance, and began to run towards each other-clashing keyblades. Riku pushed his keyblade harder against Sora's keyblade. Sora tried to push Riku's keyblade away, but Riku was forcing it more.

"Still the same, Sora!" Riku taunted him. Riku always had a way of making Sora mad or annoyed whenever they fought. Riku pushed harder until he hit Sora in the face. Donald and Goofy watched on as the keyblade wielder and keyblade master fought against each other. Sora dropped his keyblade which was right next to Riku's. Sora tried to get it but Riku stepped on it. Riku pointed his keyblade at Sora's face. This was somewhat familiar to Sora..he remembered when he fought Roxas...it was somewhat like this. "Man, were you always this weak?" Sora gritted his teeth."Looks like I win."

Sora's keyblade then disappeared and then reappeared in his hands. Riku smirked, when Sora swung at him. Sora began to get up."I know your moves, Sora." Riku threw a dark firagra at him. Sora blocked it with his keyblade, when he it vanished, Riku charged at Sora and pushed at him. Sora tried to get his balance.

"What?! Since when were we able to use magic!"

"Who ever said we couldn't?!" It's not like Sora learned a magic as of now..so he couldn't do nothing magic related at this point.

**'Who needs magic, when you have me?' **It was that voice again, before Sora could even think Riku was in face his face, hitting him over and over with the keyblade, Sora fell back.

"Looks like I won, Sora!" Kairi just came outside to be with the others. Sora groaned a bit.

**'Let's show him, what type of power we have.' **Sora slowly got up, his expression was unable to read. He felt strange for a second. His heart felt very heavy..he could feel his body not responding to him. He wasn't in control of himself, before he could even make a move.

"Sora! Riku! Are the two of you done?! We should be heading to his majesty's!" Kairi cried. In that instant, Sora snapped back to reality. He felt his head confused.

(Tension Rising Ends)

"Yeah, we were training, Kairi. I know you want this to end because I was beating up, Sora." Riku said cocky with a smirk.

"Hush, Riku!" Kairi said putting her hands on her hips. No one noticed the darkness that was in Sora for that split second..who knew what he was about to do. Sora just felt wierd at this point.

"Where you training, as well?"

"Yes, only for a little bit..I was just learning the basics of how to swing and attack with my keyblade..I probably have to do more once we go see his majesty."

"Well..I guess that's it then." Donald said, he turned to see Sora standing in the same spot-lost in thought."Sora! Get over here!" Sora walked over to the four, Riku grabbed him and began to nudged his head.

"Don't take it to serious, Sora!" Riku laughed. As long as Riku could remember...Sora was always such a sore loser whenever he lost against him. Sora ignored what just happened and brushed it aside. He began to laugh softly.

"Hey..Stop it!" He laughed.

Donald, Goofy and Kairi smiled."Okay, were off to see his majesty!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Do you kinda of like the idea of the little music playing or is it annoying? You can tell me lol! This will take a while to finish since I'm still working on my other two stories. So yeah, if you guys think I should continue, just review! Thanks alot! :) **


	2. Radiant Garden 1st Visit

**Can't for the Naruto game! I'm going to pre-order my in a few! Ughhh it better be better than damn generations...because I wasted my money on that ugh! So upsetting...lol.! But yesss! I can't wait until Kingdom Hearts HD REMIX 1.5! I'm so upset that it comes out in September...ugh! Why must Kingdom Hearts always come out around school time? Lol ._.**

* * *

(Disney Castle Plays)

"Well, to make things short you remember the letter I sent the two of you...we really didn't get into it." Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were in the throne room.

Sora went into thinking mode."You mean, the one about the wounded right?"

"Yes."

"The ones that are connected to you, Sora." Sora blinked a bit, and suddenly had a flashback of when he was in the "sleeping world" he saw a girl with black hair...Xion..then she saw two older people...one with blue hair and the other with brown hair. Then there was the boy..the boy who he felt so familiar with the one that looked like Roxas.

"Where are they?" Riku asked. Mickey made a sad noise.

"Sadly..I don't really know..I'm only aware that one of them was cast away in the realm of darkness, she hid my other friend away...a place only she knew. But that was many years ago."

"You mean Aqua, Terra and Ventus?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Riku and Sora remember what Master Yen Sid had told them about..the X-blade...the unversed..almost everything, before they took the test.

"I mean it's not a big deal, they have to be in some world, right?" Sora asked with confidence. He wiped his nose with a smirk."We just have to look for them, it can't be that hard!" He grinned.

Mickey smiled sadly."I thought think so...as long as you find Aqua first I'm sure you will find the other two as well. Plus, the worlds are in need of your help again, I assume, Xehanort is back and is still continuing to get those hearts. When you won the last time against...Xemnas, some hearts were restored...and Kingdom Hearts is still incomplete."

"No problem. All we have to do is open a new passage in the worlds in order to unlock a new world, right?"

"Yup!"

"Piece of cake..!"

"Golly lee!" Goofy cried holding Riku, Donald and Sora. Riku made a noise.

"Uh..H-hey!"

"The four of us on a journey this time! Hyuck!"

"Hahah, looks like it, hopefully Riku doesn't slow us down."

"Pfft." Riku did."Goofy...uh let goo !" He said uncomfortable, but Goofy continued to laugh along with Donald and Sora. Mickey smiled at his friends.

"Hey! What about me?!" Kairi asked a bit mad.

"Sorry, Kairi but I think it's best that you do some training here."

"Aww!"

"Lea, should be coming here soon the both of you will be training with me." Kairi made a pouty face.

"Don't worry, Kairi, once you get stronger I can show you all the worlds that I was mentioning to you about." Sora said pushing Goofy away.

"You mean that?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded.

"Of course."

"Then's it settled." Mickey said."But before you depart, I want the four of you too meet with Minnie and then Chip and Dale. Minnie is in the library."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku walked in the hallways toward the library to see Minnie talking to Daisy."Oh!" She said turning around to see her friends."Sora!" Minnie cried. She hadn't seen him since he last helped her with the cornerstone. "I'm glad you are okay!"

"Gee, your majesty." Sora replied bashfully, rubbing his hair.

"His majesty, told us to come see you!" Donald cried. Daisy stomped her foot annoyed.

"Don't tell me, that you are going on another trip?!" She yelled. Donald made a scared face and backed up behind Sora.

"D-Daisy..I'm sorry..it's not my fault!"

"Our date..DONALD!" Daisy yelled. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop, Sora!" Donald cried.

"I'm sorry, Donald but this is..just so funny." Riku smirked.

"Don't say it..when it comes to you." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sora asked with confusion.

Minnie giggled."I wanted to give you something to aid you on your journey...it's not much..." She waved her hand an a bluish orb appeared. It looked similar to his drive orbs."I'm aware of what the fairies have given you...but here is a little something..I think you might like." Sora paused and extended his hand to obtain the light.

(Sora's theme plays)

The light engulfed him. It was like deja'vu. He opened his eyes and stepped to the ground.

"Even better!" Goofy said with a excitement. Sora's clothes were half Roxas's clothes. He was wielding both Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The side of his hair was also in Roxas's hairstyle. Sora's eyes were widen with amazement. He was completely speechless.

"Now you are able to fuse with those hearts connected to you. It's quite different from using your friend's power."

"This is...something." Sora/Roxas said.

"That's pretty cool." Riku said.

"Of course, on you're journey there will be different orbs for you."

"Wow! Thanks, your majesty!" Sora/Roxas grinned.

XxXxXxXxXXX

(Disney Castle Plays)

Chip and Dale were arguing about something as usual. The two brothers...they always seemed to be up to no good. "I told you before that doesn't go there!" Chip yelled at his brother, jumping up and down. The two of them were at the station(Darn it forgot where it's called D:) making ships.

"Will the two of you..!" Donald yelled with anger.

"Man..sorry, Donald is like you.." Riku whispered.

"What? He's more like you..." Sora whispered back.

"I don't see.."

"We need to a gummi ship!" Donald yelled.

"Why, of course! Don't worry, we were just fixing it up. It just needed minor adjustment's as all. Go back outside and it should be ready in a few." Chip said.

"Yuppers!" Dale screamed. Donald tapped his foot with annoyance of how long it was going to take.

Outside in the courtyard, Kairi pouted to herself. How she wanted to go with Sora and Riku...She closed her eyes with frustration, but she had to look on the bright side..she was going to get stronger..and stop being on the sidelines. That's what she had to keep telling herself. Sora and the rest of them walked out the door to see Kairi staring off into space near the door towards the castle.

"Oh, Kairi!" Sora yelled running towards her, as he ran towards his best friend the gummi ship was beginning to float from the air.

"That was quicker than I expected..!" Donald cried.

"We are all set!" Dale yelled in the ship. Sora turned to look at Kairi who had a little bit of sadness on her face.

(Kairi's theme Plays)

"Don't worry, Kairi..! I promise I'll show you all the worlds...that's what I wanted to do.." He looked back at Riku and the others and watched him mocked Donald. He turned back to Kairi."Soon it will be your turn."

"Sora..." Sora went into his red huge pocket and took out Kairi's Wayfinder or Promise Charm. He was about to give it back to Kairi when she stopped him."Keep it, until I join you." She smiled softly.

"Kairi.."

Kairi put her hands on her hip."Don't forget to promise me, that I'll join you and Riku on an adventure and you have to show me the worlds!" She pouted with a nag. Sora grinned and clenched the charm. He remembered the promise he made to her a year ago..

"I promise."

"Come on, Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled about to board the ship. Sora nodded.

"Alright, I'm off!" Sora said-turning to leave. Kairi grabbed his hands. He turned to Kairi, surprised.

"And I promise you that I will become as strong as you and Riku, when you meet me again!" Sora nodded with a smile.

"Okay." He ran over to his three friends. Mickey and Minnie came outside and stood next to Kairi.

"Don't worry, Kairi. They will be fine."

She watched the ship lift up, higher and higher until it flew so fast, she couldn't even keep track of it."I know...because he made a promise to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Blast Away V1 Plays)

"Uh, Sora do you know how to drive this thing?" Riku asked concerned.

"Of course, I do! I'll have you know that I'm the best driver!" He said cocky. Dodging a heartless attack, with such force. Riku placed his hand on his forehead.

"I'm not too sure about that..."

"You will get use to it! Hyuck!" Goofy yelled. Sora's driving to him was excellent but to Riku it was quite the opposite.

"I think I rather have my chances with traveling through the darkness..than to sit here while you drive the ship." Sora gritted his teeth while driving.

"H-HEY!" He yelled.

"Gosh, you two a world is coming up." Goofy cried.

"Your right, it's Holl-I mean Radiant Garden." Donald said.

"I wonder how everyone is doing." Sora said.

"Seems to be the only world up there, let's head on down!" Goofy cried.

(Radiant Garden Plays)

Radiant Garden..the world that was once called Hollow Bastion. Now restored thanks to Sora and his friends. Even though it was still under construction it was better than it last looked, when it was consumed by darkness. Sora stretched his arms-walking down where all the residents and shops were at. "Everything is different the last time I was here." Sora turned to him.

"Yup, they fixed it up big time, but I think they are still doing construction on it."

"Hmm." Riku did.

"Come the two of you! Let's go see what Leon is up too!"

"Coming!" Sora yelled. Riku walked after his friend and observed the environment. It was somewhat strange to see the town like this...the last time he was here he was the pawn of Xehanort. Finally, he felt free...he felt free to be himself.

XxXxXxXxX

While they continued to walk towards the Borough, Donald's uncle was pacing back and forth."Uncle Scrooge!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, boyy! If it isn't my nephew!"

"What are you doing?!" Donald asked.

"I'm in a bit of a fit..I lost all me munny!"

"How?" Donald asked.

"You see these hooglans.._.._these two boys had asked me for some ice cream. As I turned my back to go and get some, they snatched me munny out of my pocket! Those pickpocketers!"

"What!? How much did they steal?"

"About 200 munny!"

"200?!" Donald asked.

"It would do me good, if I could get them back!"

"But, Uncle Scrooge you have lots of munny!"

Uncle Scrooge grabbed Donald."YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I NEED ALL OF THEM WITHOUT IT...I ...I CAN'T FUNCTION...ITS JUST TOOO WORTHFUL!"

"Now, I see where Donald gets it from.." Sora whispered to Goofy. He remembered when Donald was going to steal the forbidden ruby in Agrabah.

Donald had a nervous look."Ugh...O-okay.." Donald cried trying to pull him off of him. "We will help you find those kids...!"

"We will?" Riku asked.

"You will, oh bless me boy!" Uncle Scrooge cried.

"Oh, yes! We will! We will teach them not to mess with my Uncle !" Donald said with a nod. "We will be back with your money!" Donald said walking off.

"We didn't even agreed to it.. "Riku asked crossing his arms. Sora shook his head and sighed.

"It can't be helped..although it would have be nice if he asked us at least..." Sora said. While they walked in the Borough, they saw that it was rather quiet.

"Hmm, no heartless.."

"Nor any nobodies.."

"Oh, if it isn't Sora!" They looked to see Tifa. She was walking towards them with an unreadable expression.

"Tifa!"

"What are the three of you doing back?"

"You know, just seeing how the town is." Tifa shrugged her shoulders. He looked at Riku.

"Oh, Tifa this is Riku! Tifa...Riku!" Riku waved 'Hey' and looked the other direction cooly.

"Well, if you ain't a site to see." Tifa said giggling to herself.

"How's Cloud?" Sora asked. Tifa made a bit of a frown.

"I haven't seen him since you left."

"Oh."

"But I'm sure he is dealing with the darkness within him...I can feel him winning..he's out there somewhere..and I'm sure he will be back." Tifa said with hope.

"Your right!" Sora said."Just keep believing!" He cried. Tifa smiled at his attitude.

"I'll be seeing ya, Sora." She walked back to the town. While Donald and Goofy walked ahead, Sora walked slowly with Riku.

(A Walk in Andante Plays)

He nudged him by the elbow."Hey, what was that about?"

"Hmm?"

"You!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and that cold attitude?"

"Cold attitude?" He didn't even realize he was leaving that impression.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I'm not really good with making new friends...actually." he crossed his arms began to think."Now, that I think about it...in some odd way I was..when we had to go to take the test. "

"Really?"

"Yes...I guess that's just me."

"Hmmm." Sora asked.

"You should already know how I am." Riku said.

"I suppose...you can act rather wierd when you are with new people." Riku laughed.

"You're one to talk, Sora!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sora asked getting defensive.

"THE TWO OF YOU HURRY! NOW HEARTLESS!"

(Scherzo Di Notte KH2 version Plays)

"That's our cue!"

XxXxXxXx

Shadows were cornering Donald and Goofy. They were way to many then they expect. Sora's Kingdom Key appeared along with Riku's Way to Dawn."That's alot!" Sora yelled.

"Not that many, we can handle." Riku smirked. Riku began to attack the heartless. They weren't that hard at all..Of course they were shadows after all.

"Fire!" Donald yelled. Fire began to shoot from his wand, hitting the heartless that appeared.

"Nice one!" Sora said, hitting the heartless, that kept appearing. He somewhat like the rush of this...it sort of made him feel alive. What better feeling than to fight alongside his friends. Sora attacked the heartless before they could attack him. Finally, after several attacks the heartless began to slow down. With one last one, Goofy killed it with a shove of his shield.

(Radiant Garden Plays)

"Phew...didn't expect that much!" Sora muttered.

"Yeah..that's something.." Riku said.

"Oh! I was wondering what all that noise was!" Merlin appeared infront of the door.

"Merlin!" Donald yelled.

"I had a feeling the three of you returned. I take it you are Riku."

"Yeah."

"I've heard quite a bit about you by Yen Sid. I'm Merlin."

"He's a powerful wizard." Sora whispered.

"Ah!" Riku said.

"Of course." Merlin was getting a big too big headed."My, My won't you all come in?" He opened the door and Yuffie was with Cid arguing about something.

"I told you! Stop pestering me and let me do it my way!" Cid cried.

"That doesn't go there! I'm telling you!" Yuffie screamed.

"Ahem..Look who is back." Merlin said. The two of them turned to see their friends.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Yuffie said happily.

"We were just talking about you!" Cid wiped his mouth.

"Reallyyy?" Sora grinned.

"Yup."

"Aboutttt?"

"Something you don't need to know." She teased.

Cid eyed Riku,"What...?"

"Hmmm, yer look familiar yer do.."

"Oh!" Sora grabbed Riku by surprised. Sora's arm wrapped around Riku's neck."This is Riku! I finally found him!"

"Well I'll be."

"Uh..Sora, quit it!"

Yuffie eyed and smiled at Riku."Ain't he a cutie, he's grown alot...I see." Riku made a face and managed to get out of Sora's grip.

"..." Riku did.

"Welll, what's the news?" Cid asked.

"We wanted to know how everything is going?" Sora asked.

"Everything is going good...well hmmm." Yuffie said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see heartless have appeared more than usual..."

"Hmm.." Sora did.

"It's kind of abnormal..actually. Leon went to go see what's up in the The Great Maw. You should go see what's up."

"Hopefully...nothing bad." Donald said.

"Gawersh.."

"Okay, we will see what's up." Sora said.

"Wait, Wait before you do! You should learn some magic! I'm pretty sure you forgot!" Merlin waved his wand on Sora.

"Gee, thanks."

"Be careful!" Yuffie smiled.

"Don't worry!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I wonder why Leon is at The Great Maw..?"

"Don't know."

"Wonder if he discovered something.." Donald and Goofy asked each other. They were all walking at the Bailey. The walked down the stairs and toward The Castle Gate when Riku was pushed by something.

"What the...?" He looked to see a smaller boy, who had black hair who was wearing a white T shirt and jeans.

"Hey, watch it!" He screamed. He seemed to be around 10 years old.

"Uh, you ran into me."

"Old man, in the way." He muttered. Another boy was running towards the boy.

"I said wait for meeee!" The other boy cried. He had a red hoodie and blue shorts. His hair was Dark Brown.

"What are the two of you doing here...isn't it a bit dangerous?" Sora asked.

"What it's too ya! And we can take care of ourselves!" The boy who was a bit taller than the other one said.

"And how exactly?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

"Uh..you see! I know how to fight!"

"Right!" The other boy agreed. The other boy began to try and attack Riku but fell back.

"..." Riku did.

"No, really what are you two doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well, if you must no we were going to see what the commotion is going on about we heard there were monsters down there. Everyone in the town is too scared to see what's up! So me and my friend are going to do something about it!"

"Hmmm monsters?"

"Wait a minute, Uncle Scrooge mentioned something about two boys! Were you the ones who took munny from him?!"

"Uh...what's it too ya?!" The taller boy yelled.

"Why I outta! Give it back!" Donald said getting angry. Sora had to hold him back.

"What?! No way!"

"GIVE IT!"

"Um..." Riku did. Before the arguing continued the sound of an explosion was heard at Castle Gates.

(Scherzo Di Notte KH2 version Plays)

"What was that?"

"Don't know but it sounds like trouble!" The keyblade wielder yelled.

"Oh, now is our chance!" The boys screamed running the other direction.

"Hey WAIT!" Donald screamed even louder as the two boys ran off.

"Come on, Donald we have to go!" Sora cried. Donald grumbled in another language that no one could ever understand and stormed off after his friends.

XxXxXxXx

(Vim and Vigor Plays)

The ran to see Leon battling some type of heartless it looked somewhat similar to Guard Armor. Only no it wasn't a heartless..it had a different sign on it."Is this a unversed?!"

"I think so..its very different..I can tell!"

"You guys!" Leon cried with his sword blocking the attack.

"Let's save it! After we beat this thing!" Sora said getting to position along with his friends. Sora attacked the unversed leg's. While the others went for different part's of the it's body. "Maybe it's a good time for me to use that move!" Sora said to himself. He jumped back a bit away from the unversed boss and began to glow. He closed his eyes as the light covered his whole body. He went into fusion mode with Roxas. He held both his keyblades and ran towards the boss and attacked furiously. He jumped in the air and did a front flip, while he began to glow beams of light similar to his fight with Roxas appeared. With each touch from the unversed towards the boss it inflected damage. Sora jumped down and dashed toward the unversed with his two keyblades in hand. His combat was very similar with Roxas. Riku noticed Sora in this drive, he smirked and continued to attack.

"Good job, Sora!" Riku screamed."I think it's weaken." And it was, the body began to tumble towards the ground-detached. Sora felt his energy connected with Roxas begin to slow down.

"Let's finish this!" Sora/Roxas screamed. He jumped in the air and began to glow, he pointed his keyblade in the air-beams of light forced from his keyblade around him."Come on!" He yelled. Balls of light began to shot through the unversed while it was still "knocked out" as it continued to hit it. Sora began to revert back to his normal mode. But the unversed wasn't finish not yet. It didn't move at all.

"Is it...?" Donald asked moving close to it.

"Don't think so." Leon cried. Sora looked over it.

**"Darkness awaits you.."  
**

"What?" Sora asked. The unversed quickly got up and slammed Sora into the wall. Sora suddenly felt a rush of pain on his back and the next thing he knew darkness had taken him.

"SORA!" Then everything went blank for Sora.

* * *

**What do ya think? Hmmm, I'm getting so into it myself lol XP** **ugh, Schoool! Why must you torture me from continuing typing! Lol! What will happened to Sora? And Who was that voice he keeps hearing ? Is it the voice from the beginning of the game? Or is it ...?! Who knows..only me! And thanks guys for some of your opinions I might put those up later in the story XP. I'm trying to make it similar to the game and plot line..of course I don't really know what's the plot for the next game..but a girl can dream. I was going to make it yaoi but I changed my mind lmfao! Hope ya enjoyed this chapter stay tune for the next chapter! Patience! . Review! **


	3. Awakening (Beginning)

**Yes, Yes for those of you who are also reading "The Darkness in Sora's Heart" don't worry I'm still typing that chapter. :p Also certain songs that you don't know of I will put the Youtube's name next to the song. So, you guys can look it up when reading...Lol, is it wierd that I'm picturing this like in the game XD Enjoy! Yahhh! **

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His blurry vision was now becoming clear. He found himself in the Station of Awakening .

(Dive In To The Heart KH1 version Plays)

Sora slowly walked in the middle of the glass, he looked to see a blue haired woman with a keyblade facing upwards while a brown haired man was facing the other direction. Although his expression was unable to read. The Blue haired woman looked somewhat sad. Sora couldn't open his mouth to say anything. He stared confused at the glass.

_'If you had to choose any of these what would you choose?' _The voice asked. It was that voice Sora heard various times whenever he was here. He looked to see a floating sword , a shield and a wand. Sora walked over to the sword and chose the sword. It suddenly vanished._'The Power of Strength...' _The voice echoed. _'What if you were the most powerful one in the world...what would you do?' _Sora looked around confused a door suddenly appeared right on the left where the blue haired woman was facing. Sora began to walk towards the door, but before he could even open it another door appeared on the other side where the brown haired man was facing. _'Which door do you seek..the door to light..or the door to darkness..?' _Sora looked at both and didn't even know which door was the light. But the glass began to crack and break into pieces. Sora tried to grab on to something. But he was falling, falling..that's all he ever did was fall..

_'This..This is...just like before...' _Sora thought to himself. Sora stepped on the the next glass table to see Roxas's eyes closed, and a black haired girl...that girl wasn't that Xion? Xion also had her eyes closed as well. In the back was Axel looking upwards. In the middle of the trio was a sea salt ice cream.

_'Those without hearts...gain hearts from another..'_ Sora looked to see the door, he opened it and walked up the stairs to see another glass table. This time it was a blond haired boy who looked very similar to Roxas...and very familiar. Only difference was that he was wearing a different outfit. It looked like he was in a white room of some sort and was also asleep. Hearts were circled around him. Sora cocked his head confused and suddenly felt an intense pain in his chest. He held it..._'The One that waits for his heart...'_ A sudden glimpse of light engulfed him, he shielded his eyes and then reopened them. He was in some sort of strange place. It looked like he was at a castle-a castle that was also very familiar to him...but it wasn't his memory...before he could go exploring. Three people were around him. The blond haired boy who resembled Roxas, the blue haired woman and the brown haired man.

"What is it that you seek in life?" The Blue haired woman asked Sora.

"To see that my friends are safe."

The Brown haired man asked him another question."What is your ideal of power?"

"Power to save those around me..." Sora didn't quite understand that question..and his options weren't really...descriptive.

Finally the boy who resembled Roxas asked."What are you most afraid of?" Sora remembered being asked that question..after his adventures he had to admit.

"Darkness."

_'You want to see that your friends are safe, your ideal of power is to save those around you and you are afraid of darkness...' _The voice echoed._ "Only you can determine you're fate...' _With that being said, another light engulfed Sora. He was now back in the Station of Awakening. He was on another glass table this time. It was his friends. Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. The promise charm, and the crown were around them._'Are you prepared to face yourself?' _The voice asked, suddenly unversed and heartless began to appear from behind him. Sora quickly called forth his keyblade. _'The one who opened the door ...' _The voice was getting quieter now. Sora couldn't think about the voice right now he had to take care of these monsters. He quickly attacked the heartless and dodged it's attack. One by One they began to vanish. He looked to see stairs reappear infront of him. He looked serious. He had a feeling something BIG was coming. He ran up the stairs and finally made it to the next station.

(Dive Into The Heart -Destati Remix by Sasukeshika Plays)

He stopped running and noticed this time the glass table was him having his eyes closed and the other person was him but with Black hair and had a black redish outfit.(It looked like the one Ven and Vanitas had when they fought each other.) Sora was extremely confused right now. He didn't realize who that person was and why he looked so much like him. He thought he saw him before when he was in the sleeping world...He also didn't realize he was in the middle of the light._'The closer you get to the light...the greater your shadow becomes...'_Sora turned quickly to see DarkSide again. He jumped back before it could slam it's hand on him. Sora took out his keyblade and went into fighting stance.

XxXxXxX

Sora began to run upwards on DarkSide's arm and began to constantly attack it's face over and over again. Remembering that, that was it's weakness. Darkside removed his arms and then began to shake as it fell to the ground, it shivered up into nothingness. Sora lowered his keyblade confused...after just a few hits..it was dead..just like that?

**"Not yet.." **Sora turned to see a hooded figure. _'The one who opened the door to light can also lead the worlds to destruction...' _The mysterious figured took out his own keyblade..it was sort of redish and blackish..in a way it kinda of reminded Sora of Riku's keyblade. The figured ran towards Sora and tried to attack Sora, but Sora blocked it quickly with his own keyblade. The figured pushed his strength against Sora's but Sora reflect the mysterious figure's keyblade from out of his hands as it landed right besides him.** "Darkness lingers in everyone's heart..including yours." **Sora made a confused look and he didn't lower his guard though. The figured then jumped into the glass and disappeared. Sora looked around frantically for his foe. The figure appeared behind him.**"Let the power within you take control.." **He muttered he had his keyblade this time and attacked Sora from behind. Sora fell back to the ground, he was laying in the middle of him and the guy who resembled him on the glass. Even though it was only one hit...that hit was very powerful...The figure walked over to Sora, who was about to get up, when the darkness began to surround him from underneath. It was just like before...the darkness...it was taking control over his body. Sora tried to escape the grasps of the darkness. He pulled and moved around to try an escape but it seemed to be getting stronger..it was like he was in quick sand.. He turned over to see the mysterious figure...he only was able to see glowing eyes look at him.

_"Do not be afraid...'_ the voice whispered. It was the different voice this time. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and his body giving in. He extended his hand...even though he knew it wouldn't do any good._'You have the mightiest weapon of all...' _Sora's struggling began to slow down, he looked from the corner of his eyes to see shadows, nobodies and unversed come at him from around along with members of the Organization...

_'Is this it...?"_ He thought to himself._"Is this how I'm going to...' _The darkness now covering his whole face, all that was left was his hand slowly lowering.

"SORA!" He heard a voice before he was completely in the darkness. A huge light suddenly engulfed him.

(Dive Into The Heart -Destati Remix by Sasukeshika Ends)

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sora! Sora ...Hey wake up!" Riku, Leon, Donald and Goofy were looking at Sora, who was laying in the middle of the ground unconscious. Goofy made a sad noise and looked at Donald. "Sora! Hey!" kneeling to his friend. Sora groaned and jerked his head. He opened his eyes, slowly and saw three faces looking at him. Leon in the back worried.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

(Radiant Garden Plays)

"What happened?" Sora managed to say as he was sitting up.

"The unversed suddenly attacked you and knocked you out. We managed to defeat it but when we ran to you...you wouldn't wake up." Riku explained...with concern.

"It was only for a couple of seconds that you managed to wake up.." Leon said. Sora frowned to himself.

_'Couple of seconds that seemed like hours...' _

"Well, are you okay, Sora?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I just really hit my head hard.." He whined.

"Of course...you have a hard head." Riku smiled slowly.

"I don't think so.." Sora pouted.

"Gawersh, now that, that unversed is destroyed...what now, Leon?" Sora got up and looked at Leon.

"Honestly, everything seems alot calmer now..I think it was because of that...is that what you call them?" The group began to explain to Leon what a unversed is."Ah, I see...I think I've heard of those when I was very young...but because that big guy was here...I'm assuming that the little ones were just following it around...trying to create havoc ."

"Seem's about right." Riku said.

"We should head back into town and see if things have cooled down."

"Alright." Donald asked. The five of them began to walk ahead, when Sora slowly stopped. He held his chest confused.

"That dream...what could it mean..?" He whispered to himself softly. The first time he had a dream like that...was as if it was foreshadowing something. "Who was that..?" He asked himself.

"Come on!" Donald yelled hurrying Sora up. Sora looked up and walked after them.

"You are the one who choose which door to open..."He remembered the voice finishing that line right before he woke up. What exactly did it mean? He opened the door before...but...

**KINGDOM HEARTS RECONNECT THE BLANK POINTS**

XxXxXxXxXx

"That's that!" Cid said.

"So it was the unversed... you call them acting up! Looks like we better look out for those as well!" Yuffie said hyper. Leon was leaning on the wall in Merlin's house.

"The defense mechanism should deal with those things as well." Cid continued to type on the computer.

"We managed to fix it up...while I did the defense mechanism is alot more powerful than it was before."

"That's great!" Sora yelled.

"Yup!" Yuffie cried.

Merlin tapped his wand on his hands impatient."Hurry it up!" Merlin screamed at Cid.

"Don't rush me, old man!" Cid yelled. He printed something out and handed it to Sora.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

It looked like it was some sort of synthesis form."It will help you create more weapons and more items. I managed to find a form for this...you should collect items along the way. There are many forms. " Cid explained.

"Ah!" Sora did. He knew where this was going, he did this many times in his travels. He put it in his red big pocket."Thanks." Sora's keyblade then appeared on it's own as it glowed.

"That must mean a new world as unlocked." Donald cried. Sora suddenly saw a keyhole that randomly appeared out of nowhere(Funny because I can picture it XD). He pointed his keyblade in the hole, the beam of light pointed towards the keyhole as it began to close.

"I guess you guys will be leaving!" Yuffie said.

"Yup, but don't worry we will be back!" Sora said with a grin.

"I'll take you on that." Leon smirked.

"Next time I hope to see your girlfriend." Yuffie teased. Sora turned red.

"What?! I don't know who your talking about!" Everyone laughed at him, even Riku."Riku...stop! Guys...!" He said embarrassed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Villains Of A Sort Plays)

"He is something.." A shadow in the distance said.

"Yes, I've met him along with that failure boy...it's all according to plan." The older man said within the darkness.

"He can be very troublesome." The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Xigbar.

"Indeed, he is." Another voice said, it was Xemnas. The older voice turned his attention to some of the hooded figures behind him.

"No matter, his heart is very weak..I'm sure "HE" is within him as is that boy. He will create the X-blade and I will be the ruler of all worlds. My previous lives have done a good job.." He looked to see Xehanort's heartless crossing his arms leaning on the wall.

"What about that fool, Maleficent?" He asked.

"She is of no use to me.." The voice said. He looked and extended his hand and saw various villains from many different worlds. He grinned to himself. He had a plan...and he was one step ahead of the heroes.

* * *

**Actually, had this up and forgot to upload this! AND REVIEW PLEASE it helps..give me opinions, criticize...ideas, anything. Lol Review if I should continue lml...! And I'm actually thinking throughout the whole game who is that voice..? I'm debating on weither that is Ven or Mickey Mouse Sora keeps hearing whenever he is in awakening...odd...And Ohhh what world are they going to next...DUM DUM DUM! Questions..Questions Questions..!**


	4. Twilight Town 1st Visit

**Ugh, I was never good at choosing which world to go to... BAHHH! Well I'll just go by random then! :p Hope ya are enjoying this!...I'm really getting into it myself lol XD btw some sounds that are from KH1 or have different versions I'm going to put by random..:[ like for example Dearly Beloved has many versions I would put one...depending on the scene lol.**

* * *

(Precious Stars in the Sky Plays)

"Looks like there is only one world." Sora said sitting in the ship.

"Gawersh, isn't that Twilight Town?" The dog asked.

"Let's head over there and go see Hayner, Pence and Olette!" Sora said with excitement. There was no need to go to any battles with the enemies, seeing as how the world was already available.

xXxXxXXxXxXxX

(Lazy Afternoon Plays)

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were walking in the sandlot, they saw Hayner fighting with Seifer with a struggle bat. Pence and Oletter on the sides, cheering him on. While Seifer and his two friends cheering, Seifer on."Looks like they are at it again." Sora said.

"No...kidding." Donald said. Pence then noticed Sora and his friends and began to yell."HEY! Soraaa!" Pence cried. Olette then noticed them as well.

"Oh, they came back."

"Well, what do you know right when we were about to battle, you punks come along." Seifer said while he stopped fighting.

"You guys! I knew you would come back." Hayner smirked.

Sora walked towards the ring."What are you doing?"

"What it look like we are doing, get lost." Seifer remarked. Sora glared at him. Riku came walking besides Sora and pushed Sora back a bit and gave Seifer and evil look. Riku was always protective of Sora...even when they were little..Whenever a bully would bully Sora, Riku always seemed to be there to defend his best friend."And who the heck are you?" Seifer yelled.

"Riku...stop!" Sora said. Riku continued to glare at Seifer and then huffed.

"Listen, I'm tired of you bring outsiders into my town!" Seifer snarled.

"This isn't your town." Sora yelled.

"Just the site of you always ticks me off." Seifer stared. Without warning Dusks began to appear.

(Sinister Sundown Plays)

"Just what we need."

Sora and his friends ran on the sandlot."Go for cover!" Sora warned.

"And who do you think you are?! Don't think you can just walk all over here!" Seifer said annoyed. Hayner rolled his eyes. The dusks then began to try and attack Seifer as it swarmed around to kick him, but Donald casted Thunder, making it disappear.

"We better leave ya'know!" Rai said.

Sora took out his weapon along with his friends. Hayner and his two friends didn't even have to say a word. They had already left to go hide."Fine.." Seifer remarked, before him and his two friends left. Now that everyone was clear of the battle. The friends began to attack the Dusks. The Dusks usually came in groups. They did their normal attack which was. It was easy of course. Sora began to reversal around them, while his fellow friends attacked them. While confusing them, Sora took this opportunity to attack. Riku and the others had to difficulty fighting them off. Five by five they were vanishing...it was a pretty easy battle. Riku getting managed to get the last attack.

"You did it!" Olette yelled.

(Lazy Afternoon Plays)

Olette and the rest of her friends ran towards the group."Where is Seifer?" Sora asked.

"Who cares, he probably got scared ." Hayner rolled his eyes."We saw him walk away just as you were finishing them off.

"Oh."

"Well, how are you guys?" Pence asked.

xXxXxXxXxXx

They were all in The Usual Spot... they could all fit in a such a small place."So you did find, Kairi. I'm so glad!" Olette smiled to herself."It would have been great if she came along."

"Don't worry, she will." Sora said, he was sitting on the couch next to Pence. Olette was sitting next to Donald and Goofy. Riku was leaning on the wall near the door. While Hayner was sitting on the radiator.

"So who is this guy?" Hayner asked pouting at Riku.

"That's my friend, Riku."

"Oh, you found him as well! I'm happy for you." Pence said.

"I'm Pence, that's Olette and that's Hayner."

"Hey."

Pence looked at Sora."So what are you're plans?"

"Hmm, we are just checking out and seeing how everyone is doing." Donald said."Anything suspicious going on?"

Olette put her finger on her chin."Now, that you mention it I saw a guy in a black hoodie...he looked very odd...as if he was up to something."

"A black hoodie?" Sora asked, he turned to his friends and nodded."Where did you see him?"

"We saw him not to long ago walking to The Old Mansion."

"The Old Mansion, we should go check that out then."

"We are coming." Hayner said.

"You sure?"

"Of course, this town is boring anyways and we rarely get anything exciting ."

"Well, okay..."

xXxXxXxXxXx

They followed the trio towards the woods and finally made their way towards the mansion. The gates were of course open. "Remember this is where we found the King." Olette said.

"Oh, yeah." Donald cried."We would have been a goner if it wasn't for him!"

Sora stared at the Mansion lost in his own thought."Huh?" He muttered.

(Roxas Plays)

He turned to see Roxas behind him."Roxas?" He asked, he looked to see everyone else was gone and it was just him and his nobody.

"I wonder..." He said, he was in his black hoodie, while he began to walk infront of Sora."What would have happened if I stayed in Organization...would it have changed things?" he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Would those hearts be connected to me..instead of you." Roxas said to himself, he stared at the mansion.

"But, Roxas! You do have a heart! I know this now!" Sora said. Roxas turned to him. "Xehanort told me...you don't have to depend on me...like I said before you are you.." Roxas smiled. He shook his head. He took Sora's hands.

"No matter what...I'm still part of you, Sora..regardless if I have a heart..you made me pieces of what I am." Roxas smiled sadly.

"But...-"

"It's okay...I'm fine with that." Roxas smiled. Roxas let go of Sora's hands.

"Roxas.."

"I accept this." Roxas closed his eyes. He accepted being Sora's nobody..he was him, even if he had a heart of his own...he shared that heart with Sora."You share many hearts, Sora." Sora clutched his chest."Everyone is tied to you and only you can save them." Roxas said.

"You don't want to meet them?" Sora asked, referring to Hayner, Pence and Olette. Roxas shook his head slowly.

"It's okay, I've met them through you. Even if they don't know me. I still have those memories I had..even if they aren't real. They know me through you." Roxas smiled. "I can see them through you're eyes."

"Roxas..."

"Hello! Earth to Sora!" Someone cried. Sora blinked a few times and saw his friends staring at him."How long are you going to be staring at the window?"

"Oh...huh..Sorry." Sora rubbed his hair, sheepishly.

"We checking this out or what?" Hayner asked.

"Let's go." Riku said. Sora smiled sadly to himself and felt a warm tear form from his eye. He wiped his eyes. He remembered when Roxas showed all his emotions and his memories when they met at The World That Never Was..he felt so angry what they did to him..what did Roxas ever do...he was in this whole mess because of him. Sora felt so guilty...was it all his fault? It all came down to this. Sora went into his pocket and took out the blue crystal ball, he stared for a few seconds lost in thought and continued to go inside the mansion.

XxXxXxXx

(Roxas Ends)

The group stopped and looked around nothing there has changed when they last seen it."Looks the same." Pence said. Riku noticed the door at the right side.

"Looks like we can go in here now." Riku said. Before the armor/statue was broken into pieces and was blocking the door, but it seemed to be removed.

"You're right!" Olette said.

"Maybe you three should stay here." Goofy said.

"It's can't be helped." Pence said with a shrug. Donald, Riku, Goofy and Sora walked in the room and saw that the room looked identical to the other room. Everything was trashed and was broken expect there was a music box sitting on the dresser. It was very white and stood out alot. Riku picked it up and looked at it with curiosity.

"What is it, Riku?"

"Looks like a music box."

"Play it!" Donald yelled. Riku did what he was told and unwind the the winder. While he finished doing that, the music box began to play.

(Dearly Beloved- by KingMuffinMon Plays)

They listened to the soft sweet music while it played."Wow...that's nice." Goofy admitted while he continued to listened to it.

"Yeah...calming!" Donald said. Sora cocked his head.

"Hmmm." Sora said enjoying it's music.

"Wonder what it's doing here...and untouched." Riku said.

"That is odd." Olette said walking in.

"Olette..I thought you were waiting outside.

"Well, I couldn't ignore the wonderful music!" Olette said walking over to Riku.

"I didn't know you liked music?"

"Yes, that's one of my favorite hobbies..listening to music." She smiled. Riku gave it to her.

"This looks very old." Olette observed the music box and flipped it over."Oh." While it continued to play the music box had something taped around it. She took it off and showed her friends."It's a paper." She gave the folded paper to Sora and his friends. Sora unraveled the folded paper and saw the drawing.

"Looks like a drawing..maybe this should have been in that White Room..?" Sora looked at the paper and saw a black haired girl.

"X...ion..?" Sora muttered. Xion was drawn as well as Roxas. They were holding hands and there was a small heart in between them.

"And Roxas." Riku said.

"Xion? Roxas who is that?" Olette asked clueless.

"Nevermind..." Sora said. Sora stared at the picture some more. The feelings Roxas had for her...while he watched her vanish...he felt himself about to cry but he managed to hold it in. Why did this have to happen..?

"Let's go back to Hayner and Pence." Olette ordered she began to walk away.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"F-Fine." Sora said. Sora looked at the picture one more time and put it in his pocket."How can this happen, Riku?" Sora asked sadly."How am I suppose to save them?"

Riku placed a hand on his shoulder."C'mon, Sora you are not alone on this. Weren't you the one who told me back in The World That Never Was. That I can't do things on my own, when I have friends like you guys?" Sora looked up at Riku. Riku playfully put a fist on Sora's cheek."Don't be a sap, you are not alone." Riku smirked.

"Riku, is right!" Donald yelled.

"Gawersh, Sora! Remember what Donald said, no frowning and no sad faces!" Sora smiled awkwardly. He remembered when they first met."You gotta have a smile on dat face!" Sora laughed quietly. He couldn't help it while they were making goofy faces.

"You are right." Sora put his two fingers on the side of his mouth and began to stretch them into a wierd smile."Cheeesee!" He said.

"There ya go!" Donald yelled.

"You always had a knack for smiling!" Goofy laughed. Riku shook his head and turned away, he couldn't help but laugh at Sora's face. "Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting for us." One thing Sora could count on was his friends to cheer him up.

XxXxXxXxXx

(Dearly Beloved- by KingMuffinMon Ends)

They walked out to see Pence, Olette and Hayner still looking."We heard someone upstairs in the computer room. We should go check it out." Hayner said.

"Okay." The group walked in the other room and down the stairs leading to the computer room."Hmm, it seems like the beam is still on." The way to go The World That Never Was...

"You think we should go there?" Sora asked.

"That's the only place we can go to. Seeing as how the other door won't open." Donald said.

"We will wait for you guys, when you return!" Pence said rubbing his tummy.

"Okay."

"Be careful." Olette said.

Sora touched the light and then him and his friends reappeared in the other Twilight Town. This time the computer was broken up."And who do you think you are?" A voice cried in the other room.

"Looks like that person is here." Riku said walking towards the door.

"Let's go."

A black hoodie figure with a Claymore in his hand, his hood was above his head. He was facing his opponent. The other hooded figure had a fire like keyblade.

(The 13th Struggle Plays)

"Why are you doing this?" He cried.

"To obtain my goals, you betrayed me. Axel." The man said trying to attack the new keyblade warrior with his weapon. But Axel managed to block it with his keyblade.

"The name is Lea." Lea muttered before pushing the figure back a few. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy came running into the scene.

"Organization?" Donald cried.

"A keyblade? Is that you Ax..I mean Lea?" Sora asked. Lea removed his hoodie.

"Got it memorized?" he asked putting his finger on his head. The other figure made a noise.

"Tch."

"That weapon..!" Sora said. He went into a fighting stance and took out his own keyblade. "Saix."

"We will discuss this later..." He paused and began to extend his hand for a dark portal that appeared. Before he left he finished his sentence."Lea."

(Lazy Afternoon Plays)

"Lea, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, his weapon disappearing along with Axel's. Axel walked to the group.

"I was on my way back to the castle..I just wanted to stop by here..." He said quietly. He placed his hand on his chin."Then I was interrupted.." He said.

"Why did you want to stop by here?" Sora asked curious.

"My, My so many questions? Can't a guy just relax for a bit and enjoy the beautiful sunset?"

"But you're in the other Twilight Town?" Riku said.

"That is also true.. I was in the original one when I felt a wierd disturbance coming from the other Mansion..and well ya know what helped." Lea explained.

"Gawersh..."

"Yeah, well!" Lea said stretching and cracking his back."I better get back to the old man, right?" Lea cried. "I was just at Radiant Garden..my things have changed." He began to walk towards the door."Hey, Roxas!" Axel yelled. Sora turned to him confused. Lea shook his head and smirked to himself."Nevermind." and with a wave of his hand he left.

"I wonder what Saix was doing here, though." Riku said. Donald and Goofy crossed their arms thinking.

"Well, at least we know why the nobodies were acting up." Donald said jumping up and down.

"That's true." Sora replied.

"We should head back to the others now." They walked back and reappeared in The Other Twilight Town.

"So, what happened?" Olette asked.

"Everything good?" Hayner asked. They were now in The Usual Spot."

"Yup, nothing to serious." Sora said.

"Those things aren't appearing alot like they were before."

"By the way did you ever find out who that person was?"

"Oh, yeah...he's a friend of ours." Sora said.

"You mean the one in the black hoodie? We just saw him right before you guys came back here."

"Yeah, that's him."

"He looks familiar." Olette said thinking.

"Let's go to The Clock Tower!" Hayner said randomly.

"Why?"

"There's something I want to show you!" Hayner said running off.

"Haynnnerrr!" Pence and Olette yelled running after him.

"Go on, Sora." Riku said.

"Huh?" Sora asked. He looked at his three friends."You guys aren't coming?" He asked confused, cocking his head to the side.

"We will be right behind you. We think you should go hang out with them for a while." Riku said. Sora still looked confused and he understood what he ment. He wanted Roxas to hang out with them...like...like the old days.

"Okay." Sora nodded. Sora walked out the The Usual Spot, leaving the three inside. Sora then ran off To Clock Tower. His appearance began to fade from Roxas (His regular clothes) to Sora again.

XxXxXxXXxX

"Finally, you take so long!" Hayner said, The three friends were standing at The Clock Tower.

"What's up?" Sora asked. Hayner stared at Sora some more who looked surprised. Hayner pointed to the Clock Tower.

"It's glowing?"

"Yup...I've noticed it when you guys were at the computer room..."

"Hmm." Sora knew what that ment a keyhole began to appear. Once again he took out his keyblade and it glowed, showing a beam connect to the keyhole.

"What...was that?"

"Looks like we should be heading out again." Sora said.

"Aww, so soon!" Olette said.

"Sorry. But we will be back! I promise you!"

"Well! Okay, man! You gotta do what you gotta do!" Hayner said placing his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey, Olette give it to him."

"Huh?"

Olette scrambled into her pocket and took out a pouch. It was the same pouch Mickey had given Sora before. "We got some good munny in here."

"But...I can't accept that."

"Don't worry about it, man!" Hayner said."Just take it." Sora sighed and took the pouch of munny.

"Thanks." Sora looked up at the sunset along with the others.

"Sucks...that we have school now." Pence muttered.

"I know, right." Hayner mummbled.

"Oh, you two..it's not that bad!" Olette said pouting.

"Easy for you to say! You actually enjoy boring stuff!"

"I DO NOT!" Olette yelled angrily. Pence and Hayner began to laugh at her. Sora smiled and began to fade for a few seconds into Roxas who also was smiling. Roxas then faded back into Sora. It was nice, being like this...seeing his old friends...even if they didn't remember him. His memories of them will never change...that he won't forget.

* * *

**Yes! So how is the fanfic coming out so far? :) I'm only making more if you guys review...lol! So if you want more you better keep reviewing! Don't be lazy . Click that review and post opinions etc lol. Next chapter will have Kairi and Lea doing some training..still can't decide on what world Sora and his friends should go to...hmmmm anyway! Review! Thanks for reading! :p**


	5. Mysterious Jungle 1st Visit

**ATTENTION ATTENTION! OKAY MY FELLOW READERS GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR SOME WORLDS LOL IM SO TERRIBLE AT DECIDING WHAT WORLDS TO GO...! LOL I only have the basics worlds in mind...but only a few...if you have some please tell me...:p I would appreciate it!Sooooo, I came out with a world..I wish that they would put this world in the game..when they make Kingdom Hearts III...I really love this movie! .. Since we have no Tarzan in KH2 nor in any other games of Kingdom Hearts...why not this one...I was thinking of if I should keep them human or not...but I guess I'll it as this now. Also certain enemies like fanmade I will be telling you what to look up ..or I might just be descriptive and make up my own..depending on how I feel lol. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this! **

* * *

(Magical Mystery Plays)

Back at the castle-Yen Sid's castle. Kairi and Mickey Mouse were in Yen Sid's room. "Ah, I see Kairi that you have learned the basics of using the keyblade?" Kairi had her keyblade by her side and looked over at it and then back at Yen Sid.

"I have but I'm not sure that I'm well good with it." Master Yen Sid nodded."Of course...it is not something you learn over night." He rubbed his beard."Seeing as how you are one of the princess of light..you have extraordinary power...for beyond my own."

"What do you mean? How do I use it?" Kairi asked.

"That...is for you to figure out." He looked with the corner of his eye towards the window."It seems he has returned."

"Who?" Kairi asked. A familiar face walked in the room.

"Sorry about being late...man the traffic out there was ridiculous." Lea said smirking. The last time Kairi saw Axel was when he tried to capture her from Twilight Town. Lea looked to the side and saw Kairi.

"Didn't expect you here."

"I would say the same." Kairi said. Lea rubbed his hair bashfully, he looked up at the ceiling awkwardly.

"...Sorry...ya know...abou-"

"It's okay...I understand." Kairi smiled. Lea was surprised, he was a bit taken back. "I kind of understand what you were doing...now." Kairi smiled."I think that's very sweet in it's own way..you wanted to see you're best friend, right?" Lea turned the other way embarrassed while Kairi grinned at him.

"Whatever." Is all he could say, while Kairi giggled.

"The reason the three of you are here is because I want you two to train some more with you're keyblades with Mickey."

"Oh boy!" Mickey yelped.

"While you were at Radiant Garden...how were things there?" The old wizard asked. Lea put both of his hands on his hips, looking to the ground.

"Well...nothing unusual...I see Sora and his friends already took care of that unversed." Lea was already aware of the unversed when he was a nobody...him and Saix...were spying and on Xemnas plans at the time.

"A unversed?" Mickey asked concerned.

"Yes...is that troubling..?" Lea asked.

"..." Mickey didn't say anything and just looked at Yen Sid who nodded..understanding what Mickey was thinking. "Not...at all..I didn't expect them to be there...as all..only one person is able to control them...and he's gone." Mickey began to question his statement...was the person he thought was dead...really alive..but how...he thought Ven defeated him.

"Hmm, regardless...they took care of it.." Yen Sid nodded to himself. He looked at the three "students" and began to say."Alright, Mickey you know what to do." Mickey bowed.

"Alright, Master." He said, he looked at his two friends."Welp, the two of you ready?!" Kairi and Lea looked at each other and back at Mickey. Kairi nodded with determination and nodded.

"Ready."

Lea shrugged his shoulders."Alright, as long as I don't get my hands dirty."

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Villians Of A Sort Plays)

Malificent was rubbing her staff with her long nails. She was looking at the crystal orb. An image of Kairi and Lea at the castle along with Mickey were facing each other in a "brawl". "It seems that girl has a keyblade now." She said rubbing the ball."This might be quite useful." She said to herself. She was in a dark room, it seemed similar to when she and Pete were at before. It looked somewhat like the Villains Vale. Pete then suddenly ran in the room trying to catch his breath.

"What is it now you buffoon?!" Maleficent yelled. Pete managed to catch his breath.

"Ah...I was ah.. *huff* able to meet with the others." he said finally. Maleficent turned to him.

"Yes...I'm well aware...the last thing I want is for them to go into Xehanort's clutches." She made a fist . The fact that Xehanort used her for his own needs made her very angry. Pete back away a bit. A black crow then flew in and sat on Maleficent's shoulder. (Hate that damn bird lmao) She began to pet it."It seems we have some new information on that wretched boy..." She waved her hand over the orb and the image then changed to Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy who were walking out of Twilight Town."That boy...he has that power I need...something that Xehanort wants."

"Ohhhh." Pete did."What shall we do?"

Maleficent began to grin evilly."I have already spoken to various people in different worlds..." She smirked this time. Just like ho w she managed to gather all the villi ans last year...she can do it again. She had plans on her own and Xehanort nor anyone else was going to stop her. "That power the boy has will be mine and I will take control over the worlds. Nobody will get in my way." She crackled evilly.

xxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Precious Stars In The Sky Plays)

Two new worlds then began to open up. A Jungle looking place and another that looked like a small town. "Gawersh, I wonder if Tarzan's world." Goofy cried.

"That does sorta of look like it could be it." Sora said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for!?" Donald yelled.

"Great, just want we need!" Sora yelled. A huge heartless flew out of nowhere and began to bump the ship.

"That thing is huge!" Donald yelled.

"Almost as big as Monstro!" Goofy cried. Sora tried to pilot the ship away from the it. Sora tried to fire at the heartless but it had no effect.

"What's happening?!" Riku asked.

"We're losing control..the ship is taking to much damage!" Chip said.

"Gawersh!" The heartless then pushed then some more. Sora couldn't even get a good aim at it, because it was moving to much. (Okay look up if you guys want Heartless by Redribbon and it should be the one that looks like a dragon and has a heartless emblem on it) It growled some more, because of it's intense sound, everyone was still able to hear it. They covered their ears. The dragon like heartless then pushed very harder on the gummi ship, making it loose control.

"Oh no!" Dale yelled.

"Systems aren't reachable!" Chip cried. Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to maintain the gummi ship but couldn't. The Ship was spinning out of control.

"The ship's going to crash!"

(Precious Stars In The Sky Ends)

XxXxXxXxX

"Hmmm...ugh.." Riku moaned. He had an headache and it was thumping very hard. He placed his hand on his forehead, as if it would help. He was laying on the side and it seemed like the thumping was getting worse and worse and louder at that."Ugh.." He groaned again."Why is it...getting loud?" Riku turned to the side and saw at the corner of his eye and elephant."WHAT?!" He cried, he quickly moved out the way, right before he was splatted. Riku hid behind a palm tree and breathed heavily."Was...is that an elephant?" Riku asked. A stampede of them were walking in a direction. Riku stood up this time and looked around. He was in a jungle of some sort."I guess that would explain the elephants.." Riku muttered. "Huh?" he then realized he was alone."Sora...Donald...Goofy?" He asked. "They should be here...I better go look for them..and try and avoid getting stomped on." Riku said. He began to walk through the jungle looking for his friends.

**Mysterious Jungle**

(Jungle Book-Jungle Beat Plays)

Riku looked around and saw many animals and nothing strange as of now. He pushed the leaves from his face and saw what seemed to be a monkey jumping up and down. A duck and a dog was with him they looked rather uncomfortable."Donald...Goofy?" Riku asked himself.

"This monkey is CRAZY!" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Everybody is crazy!" The Monkey laughed jumping rope with his arms. "I never seen you too cool kats here in this knick of town!" The orangutan said. He jumped around Donald and Goofy observing them."And those duds!" He said.

"Nevermind! Have you see two boys here?!" Donald said impatiently.

"There's two of them now?!" He yelled."Nope." He began to sing to himself.

"Let's go, Goofy he's wasting our time!" Donald yelled getting annoyed. The two turned around to see Riku, staring at them in the bushes.

"Oh, Riku!" Goofy cried.

"Donald...Goofy, the two of you ..are you okay?" He asked.

"Never better!" Donald replied grumpy while crossing his arms and tapping his foot. The orangutan jumped over to Riku's side.

"Another mancub? But you are taller! Turning into a man!" He said. Riku looked at him confused.

"What?"

"King Louie! Is the name!"

"King Louie?"

"Ignore him! Riku! Let's go find, Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Woah, Woah, what's the rush?!" King Louie asked very hyper, his fellow monkey companions coming by his side.

"We need to look for our friend." Riku said calmly.

"You mean, the one that's about your size and has spiky hair?!" He said making a gesture.

"So you did see him?!" Donald yelled getting even more impatient. He could feel his fuse about to blow.

"Mayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyybeeee!" King Louie sung.

"Tell us what you know!" Donald yelled with rage, jumping up and down.

"I'll tell you if you beat me!" King Louie said smirking, his followers jumped up and down right by his side.

"Fine." Riku said."If we beat you, you have to tell us where our friend is at." Riku said.

"Alrighty!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Guys!" Sora cried. He scratched his head with confusion. He was in another part of the Jungle. It seemed like he was walking forever. "Riku! Donald...Goofy!" He called. Nothing. He noticed a young boy walking from a far."Hey...you!" Sora cried, about to run towards the boy, when a strange face appeared in his face. Sora stumbled back with surprised. "Oh...?" A snake with big eyes was close to his face.

"Welll...I never ssss-sssse youu heree before.." The snake said. Sora was use to animals talking, so it didn't bother him as much...besides his two best friends were animals..

"I'm...ah new around here." Sora said, as the snake slithered around him.

"I ssseee.." He said. Sora looked at him strangely.

"Uh...I'm looking for my friends...have you see them..one is very loud..the other one is clumsy and the other one is sorta of my height?" The snake was continuing to smile at Sora...he didn't seem to be paying him any attention. The snake licked his lips."Ah..okay...I'll ask someone else..?" Sora said walking away. But the snake wrapped his tail around Sora's hand indicating for him to wait.

"Don't leave just yet..I don't get many visitors like your kind here."

"My kind?"

"Yes-s-ss-s." The snake said as his tongue rolled back. Sora looked at him and felt odd being with him.

"Okay..I'm gonna go...?" Sora said trying to let go of the snake's grasps of him.

"S-S-Say know why don't you s-ss-stay here for a bit and clear your mind.." Sora shook his head , each time he was able to let the snake's hold on him, the snape was able to grab hold of his other hand .

"No, thanks I should really get going." The snake then appeared in Sora's face, his eyes widen.

"I think you s-s-should take a breather... " He said memorizing. Sora's eyes got bigger and his mouth began to dangle open. The snake began to move his head around in a slow motion, while Sora followed."Ye-ss-s-s just breath..." he said dreamy. Sora eye's were drippy and he was in some sort of trance. The snake began to wrap his body around Sora's body. Sora was now in his hold."S-S-Sleeeep."

XxXxXxXx

(Encounter Plays)

King Louie began to throw fruits at the group. Goofy shielded it from his big shield as it reflected back at one of King Louie's minions."THUNDER!" Donald yelled. The lighting then scared the monkey's but they kept coming back. Riku ran towards King Louie, but every time he tried, his minions would jump in to protect their king. The King jumped back on his seat and continued to throw fruit at them.

"Looks like we have to take down those guys first!" The 16 year old said.

"No problem!" Goofy yelled. Goofy began to use one of his Tornado attacks. He gathered them all together while Donald cast Thunder in the circle, inflicting damage. Goofy stopped attacking once the minions were hurt. King Louie jumped up and down angry.

"Where is the fun in that?!" He yelled. He jumped from his throne and began to run towards Riku and attack with his long arms.

"Ugh!" Riku did. Riku finally stopped his multiply attack, by countering him. Riku blocked his attack once more, has King Louie's arms pushed back and flipped over and hit him on the head-making him stun.

"Now's our chance!" Donald yelled.

"Let's attack together!" Riku threw a Dark Firagra, while Donald cast Fire. To finish it off, Goofy pushed him against the wall.

"AhhhhOwwwwwwwwwww!" King Louie screamed.

"Looks like we won." Riku said, making his and the others weapon's disappear.

(Jungle Book-Jungle Beat Plays)

"Ohhh, I never expected for you to beat me so, quickly!" King Louie said rubbing his head. He frowned."Fine! I never lie and always go by my word." He jumped to his feet and hopped towards the three."I saw him over there!" He pointed to the left..deep down in the jungle. "Of course...not somewhere I would advise."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say that there are things where I shouldn't be at!" He only smiled and hopped off. "Give my regardless!"

Donald frowned at him while he walked away."He's very wierd."

"Nevermind that let's go get Sora." Riku said.

"Right!" Donald yelled. Donald, Goofy and Riku hurried to where King Louie was directing at.

_'What did he mean not somewhere he would advise...?'_ Riku thought to himself. They were at a lake of some sort. And looked to see nothing but trees and vines..

"Did he lie to us?!" Donald screamed.

"No, wait...I think that's Sora.." Goofy said, he was squinting his eyes to get a better picture. Sora was sitting down in a tree...wrapped around by a snake.

"That's not good!" Donald yelled.

"SORA!" Riku yelled. The rushed over to the tree, ignoring that they were stepping into the lake. "Sora! Can you hear me!? Get out of there!" Sora didn't move at all. The snake grunted.

"More eruptions-s-s-s!" He yelled.

"Why isn't he saying anything!?" Riku asked.

"Something is wrong! We need to get that snake out of there." Goofy began to push up against the tree, making the Snake shake.

"What...s-ss-s-eems to be the problem?" The snake asked annoyed, moving down to the three.

"Give us back our friend!" Riku yelled.

"I haven't had my lunch in a while...you s-s-s-see my lunch before him got a way...you can call thiss-s-s-s a lunch and dinner!"

"I don't care, you're not eating him!" The snake smirked.

"Oh really?!" He moved closer to Riku and tried to hypnotize him but Riku was immune to it. The snake was shocked.

"What?!"

"Get out my face!" Riku yelled. Slapping him.

"How dare you!?"

Donald then began to wack it with his wand hard on his head. His whole body then tumbled on the ground."Oof." He managed to say. Riku taking this chance jumped from branch to branch towards Sora. He made his way to where Sora was sitting on the limb. "

"Sora?!" Riku cried. Sora was staring into space, as if he was in a trance. Riku waved his hands in his face..to see if he was going to blink."Sora?" He called his name again. No response. "Hello!?" Riku yelled knocking him on the head. Sora then began to blink and feel his head.

"Ow.." He muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so..." He looked down and saw Donald, stepping on the snake's body, and Goofy looking up."Why are we up here?" Riku shook his head.

"Nevermind."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Donald let go of the snake."If you ever come near us again! I'll!...!" The snake hissed at him before slithering away.

"I'll be back...!" He whispered before he went away. Sora and Riku jumped down from the limb next to Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What now?" Donald asked. Riku turned his head, motioning everyone else to as well.

(Desire For All That Is Lost Plays)

They then saw Powerwilds and Bouncywilds, forming a circle around a panther.

"Should we do something?"

"That goes without saying!" Sora yelled already reading to go into action.

"Okay, but if he tries to eat you too..then I'm not saving you again." Riku replied.

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter extra long..well I was going to do that to each world depending on what the world is like. Do you guys want me to make the chapters long...or do you want them short in a you the chapters if I did long for each world...they will take a while for me to finish it's up to you...as of right now I might just make each world long...but I decided to make this short..anyways..What do you guys think?! Looks like the panther could use the heroes help o.o! What is going to happen next?! DUM DUM DUMM.. And I wish in KHIII that you were able to play as Riku that would be cool. ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS..Review if I should continue. **


	6. London Bridge 1st Visit

**Lol, so I ment to say thanks you guys for the ideas I will put some of them up in the future of this fanfic. Story is going kind of slow..seeing as how the game was but it will pick up and be interesting...I promise you that XD. I already know how it's going to all play out. :P Naruto came out! So I won't be updating alot..because I will be playing that game lolz.**

* * *

(Desire For All That Is Lost Plays)

The heartless began to corner the panther, but Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy stood infront of the animal. "We'll take care of this!" Sora yelled.

"Man?" The Panther cried with worry.

"Just go!" Riku ordered. The black panther paused and then ran off as fast it could in the bushes.

"Right!" Sora yelled."Let's take these guys down!" The powerwilds began to jump and down and swing at them group. But the heroes were much faster. Donald began to chase the bouncywilds and soon fell down, rubbing his head.

"I always did hated those!" He sighed.

"I got em!" Sora yelled, casting Fire at the heartless, making them bounce up and down trying to put the fire out. Riku slashed the regular heartless that were appearing around him.

"I'll take em!" Riku yelled, he quickly began to move very quickly as if he was in his dark mode. He pointed his keyblade towards the heartless back and forth, reappearing from tree to tree, it was like he was doing it in a cycle. Sora stopped attacking and looked.

"Woahhh!" Sora said. Riku was very fast...he couldn't even catch track of him, it was sort of similar to when he faced him a year ago. When Xehanort possessed him..but how was he able to use that move without being in the darkness? Riku then jumped in the air and did a back flip and pointed his keyblade in the ground.

"That's it!" he yelled in his battle cry. A dark form of darkness craved from the darkness and poured up killing off all the heartless. The hearts then began to raise up into the sky. Riku was kneeling this time.

"Riku..you okay?!" Sora asked, looking at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"F-Fine.."

"Riku...that was amazing.." Sora said stunned.

"Thanks..."

"How did...-Um guys!" Donald yelled near the lake, he pointed to the water as it began to move, the hearts then collide and a bigger heartless appeared, it seemed very similar to the Sleath Sneak, Sora had fought. This time it had four arms and was colored red/bluish.

"Not again!" Goofy cried. Sora helped Riku up.

"Looks, different this time!" Sora yelled. He pointed his keyblade cocky."No matter, we can still get it!" The Sleath Sneak was a water type heartless. It put both of it's hands in the water and then began to open it's mouth. It was sort of like it was shooting a water beam at them.

"Look out!" Goofy yelled, Sora and Riku dodged the other way as Donald and Goofy dodged to the right. The beam hit the trees that were behind them.

"I got an idea!" Sora smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku asked.

"Let's try and make it, hit himself with the trees..it might stun him!"

"Okay!" The heartless roared, while the group tried to run around it. The heartless continued to shoot it's beam around, but didn't notice the trees were breaking.

"That's it!" The trees around the heartless then began to tumble down on it. It let out a horrible scream.

"Alright, now is our chance!" Sora and the rest of the others began to attack the heartless while it was stun. Taking this chance, Sora decided to fuse with Roxas. "Let's go!" He yelled to himself. A light covered his whole body, and he was now fused with Roxas. He began to somersault in the air attacking the heartless with both Oathkeeper and Oblivion."Take this! Sora/Roxas yelled, hitting it in the eye. It then screamed a bit and then began to get up. Sora jumped back towards the others.

"That looks like that could be it's weak point."

"Attack the eyes!" The heartless then stood on it's hind legs and then beams from it's eyes began to go straight for Riku. Riku instantly used his Dark Shield to block the attack. The attack then went back straight towards the heartless.

"FIRE! THUNDER!" Donald yelled.

Sora jumped in the air and then continued to attack the heartless eye's. But before he could do it, the heartless was moving around, unable for Sora to get a good balance."Woaaahh..!"

"Hold on, Sora!" Riku continued to use his Dark Shield to block the attacks."Goofy!" he cried. Goofy nodded and ran by Riku's side and used his own shield to block the beams, so it could reflect back towards the heartless. Several times it reflect, they finally managed to calm it down.

"Now, Sora!" Sora began to glow and use his final move.

"COME ON!" Sora/Roxas yelled. A light forming the nobody sign then circled around the heartless, while balls of light were thrown toward it. The heartless then screamed very loud and began to shake as it dissolved away. The huge heart then finally began to float away in the clear sky.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Jungle Book-Jungle Beat Plays)

"So, if we continue to keep defeating the heartless..won't that also be part of Xehanort's plan?" Sora asked..it was happening again..

"Well, we can't just let the heartless roam around collecting hearts." Riku said looking at him while Sora began to turn back into his regular attire.

"Yeah, it may be alot like Xemnas collecting hearts, but we just have to defeat them all in the end." Donald said. Sora made a face, while his keyblade began to disappear.

"I guess your right." The Black Panther then walked towards them.

"Humans...saving me? " He asked, he sat down in a sitting position.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sora asked.

"Because I am a monstrous creature in your eyes..and only mancubs grow up to be hunters." The black panther said.

"Not all of are like that!" Sora said.

"Hmmm, you may be right...but I have no time to talk to you. I must go and see and receive my mancub."

"You mean, that young boy..I saw him earlier."

"Where did he go?"

Sora pointed to the distance where the field was at."Ugh..I see, you have my thanks." He bowed. "Here is something for your troubles." He said handed over to them a view potions."I saw them laying around...I assume that the men have left them here from the village." He began to walk away and stopped."I think you should go, Shere Khan could be lurking around here...and I don't think he would be please that you were here on his territory." The black panther warned before running to do his business.

"Shere Khan? Whose that?"

"I have no idea." Riku crossed his arms."Whoever it is...I don't think we are welcomed here." Sora's keyblade then appeared. "Looks like we should be heading out anyway." Sora nodded before he unlocked the keyhole.

"We better go then." Donald said nodding. While the group walked away, a very big tiger was watching them from afar in the bushes. He snarled and licked his lips.

XxXxXxXxXx

(Precious Stars In The Sky Plays)

"Gawersh, that heartless is gone." Goofy cried.

"It will probably be back, sooner than we expect it!" Donald said. Sora moved the ship towards the next world. Surprisingly the ship wasn't that damaged..maybe it was from the magic or from the help of Chip and Dale.

"Looks like we have to fight some heartless first before we can get to the next world." Riku said.

"No problem." Sora smirked. He flew the ship towards the warpzone, he now was in a space full of asteroids."Nothing's going to stop me!"

(Asteroid Attack Plays)

Sora drove past the asteriods that were coming at him in top speed. "Woah, Sora...you're such a careless driver.." Riku yelled.

"C'mon, Riku have you really lost your sense of adventure?!" Sora said, he seemed to be enjoying him. Riku didn't think so. Riku frowned.

"Sora, look out!" Riku yelled. Sora at last minute turned the ship to the right.

"Nothing to worry about." Sora smiled.

"Heartless are coming." Donald warned.

"Time for some fire power." Sora began to flick the switch. He began to shoot at the heartless and the asteroids that were coming his way. The asteroids began to split into smaller pieces.

"We're almost at the gateway." Goofy cried. Sora put the ship in top speed."Gawersh, here comes more heartless." Sora shot from behind, but they continued to come."A bunch of them at that." Sora then clicked the button to move even quickly. They over powered the heartless and made it through the gateway.

"Piece of cake!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah, piece of cake alright.." Riku muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"On to the new world!" Sora said happily. (Look up 101 Dalmatian Kingdom Hearts world..it should be the first picture)

(Asteroid Attack Ends)

XxXxXxXxXx

"Where...Where are we...?" Sora asked, he looked up and down, and noticed that everything was a lot bigger."Everything is bigger..." He cried. He noticed that he was in some sort of stable.

"Ack!" Donald did.

"Donald, what is it?" Donald looked alot bigger than he did.

(Laughter and Merriment Plays)

"You...You and Riku changed!" He yelled. Sora cocked his head and looked over to see Riku walking towards him. Only he was walking on four legs...he...he was a pup. Riku had his short silver hair and his fur was a bit lighter than his hair. His paws were saw tiny. His dog type looked like he could be a husky. He looked quite upset and uncomfortable.

"What is this?" He asked with a blank face. His eyes were so big and green with discomfort. It made Sora chuckle a bit.

"Awww, Riku! You look so cute!" Sora grinned.

"Shut up.." Riku said gritted his teeth. Riku went into a sitting position trying to get his balance. He pointed his paw at Sora."Just look at you..." Sora hopped over to a broken mirror and looked at himself. He was also a cub, but Riku was a bit bigger than him. He still had that spiky hair and his fur was a bit lighter than his hair. He was still wearing his crown necklace. He wagged his tail and smiled with his teeth showing. Sora looked like he could be a Labrador retriever "You are too happy.." Riku said shaking his head. Sora hopped over to his friends.

"If Kairi saw the two of you!" Goofy laughed.. surprisingly him and Donald didn't change. Sora cocked his head confused.

"How come you guys didn't change?"

Donald and Goofy shrugged shoulders."Maybe Humans aren't in this world, Sora." Riku said.

"That...That makes sense." Sora grinned and looked at Riku who still looked upset. He grinned evily to himself and pounced on Riku.

"Hey..Ah What are you doing?!" Riku yelled, underneath Sora. Sora began to laugh.

"Who has the upper hand now, Riku?" Sora teased still putting his weight on his best friend.

"Stop...ugh! Get off..!" Riku cried.

Donald and Goofy laughed at the two. Sora jumped off Riku, who was still trying to get use to the idea of having four legs. Sora wagged his tail happily."You'll get use to it, Riku...it really isn't that big of a deal." Sora smiled."I'll teach you."

XxXxXxXxXx

Riku was not able to get the hang of walking on four legs."See you got it!" Sora said.

"Ah..." Riku did walking over. It felt like he was just being taught how to walk.

"Gawersh, let's go outside." Goofy suggested. The three began to walk towards the door when they noticed Donald wasn't coming.

"Donald c'mon!" Sora yelled.

"Wait, you guys didn't you hear that!?" Donald was looking in the back of the stable at a cloth...something was moving underneath.

"A heartless?" Sora immediately took out his keyblade as it appeared in his mouth, the same with Riku. Donald took out his wand as well.

(Laughter and Merriment Ends)

Donald stepped slowly towards the cloth and slowly raised his wand. With the other hand, Donald pulled the cloth off."Oh..!" Donald said.

"What is it?" Goofy asked. Donald picked it up."A puppy..?" It was a dalmatian. Sora and Riku dismissed their weapons. Goofy, Sora and Riku walked over to Donald. The puppy seemed to be sleeping.

"What is a puppy doing here?" Sora asked.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A voice said from in the back of the stable. They turned to see a taller dalmatian. Surprisingly there were even more puppies, that were coming from the shadows. The older dog began to grit his teeth. He was going to attack in any minute. He was growling evilly.

"We...We don't want any trouble!" Goofy said. Donald put the puppy down. The older dog walked cautiously infront of his pup. He was still in defense mode. Sora stared at him some more. And suddenly realized who he was...didn't he save his dalmatians before...right in Traverse Town.

"Wait! I know you!" Sora yelled.

"Sora...sshush!" Donald said. Of course they didn't know who he was..only Sora was able to go into the room by himself.

"Who are you?" The older dog asked still in defense mode.

"It's me!" Sora said grinning."Remember I saved you're puppies before!" Sora smiled. The older dog stopped gritting his teeth and then began to think, his body movement began to calm down.

"Wait...you're..."

"Yup!" Sora smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Sora, you know them?" Donald asked. Sora looked at his friends.

"Yeah, I helped them get back all their puppies back a year ago."

"Ohhhh." Riku said. The older dog bowed his head.

"My apologizes ."

Sora shook his head and turned back to the dog."It's okay."

"We never was able to communicate before but my name is Pongo..and I never was able to say Thank You."

Sora smiled."I know...Hi, Pongo..I'm Sora...this is Donald, Goofy and Riku."

"It's nice to meet you...how are you all dogs now?"

"Ugh..well." Sora laughed nervously."About that...heh.."

Pongo looked at his discomfort."Ah...it doesn't matter now." Pongo smiled, and began to sat down.

"Dad...is it safe?" The other puppies behind him asked.

"Yes, it is." Pongo said, the other puppies than began to run over towards Sora and his friends. They were alot smaller than them.

"Woooahhh, you're fur is so cooool!" One of the puppies said. Pongo picked up the sleeping pup and placed him back underneath the cloth...for him to rest.

Sora laughed at the other puppies, especially when they were harassing and asking Riku so many questions. "What are you guys doing in the stable?" Sora asked.

"Well..you see this devil woman is after us!" Pongo said. "As you already know we have 101 puppies."

"101?!" Donald yelled.

"Yes, well some of them weren't ours..we found them...they were be "Watched by the devil's henchmen."

"The Devil?"

"Hey...cut it out...get off of me!" Riku yelled, the were climbing on him, while he tried to get them off."You are annoying!" He mumbled, still pushing them off.

"C'mon you look so cool."

"Heh.." Sora did.

"Sora...I'm sorry, but we need you're help...Please if you can." Pongo asked.

"Help is my middle name! I'd...We'd be happy to!"

**London Bridge**

(101 Dalmatians Puppies Everywhere Plays)

"Those pups! Must be in here!" A guy with a pointy nose yelled to his buddy, who was very fat and short. They were miles from a stable. It was raining and they noticed that there were pawprints on the ground..because of the mud.

"Oh boy, Cruella is going to enjoy this!" He grinned evily.

"She's after the others right?!"

"Yes, she's almost got them trailed..those dogs thought it was smart to split up..we'll we shall see...we now know were they are hiding at." He smiled.

"Hehahaha!" The Short fat guy laughed.

Back in the stable."So..this person..her name is Cruella?" Sora asked.

"Yes! She wants to make us her coats!" One of the puppies cried, scared.

Sora jumped back surprised."What?! That's..." He didn't no what to say.

"All of us..."

"That's horrible." Riku said. Using puppy fur..for her own needs.

"...We are on the run...trying to escape them..they kidnapped us from our owners." Pongo explained. "We need to go look for our owners."

"Okay! We will help you! Do you have any idea where they might be at?"

Pongo shook his head no."We also have to go find our mom!" On of the puppies said.

"Yes, Perdita ...she is with the other pups! We have to go meet up with her. We know a couple of folks around town that will help us get back to our owners."

"Okay, no problem!"

"I know I heard them in hear! Shhsuh!" A voice said outside.

"Oh no..it's those goons! It looks like they found us!" Pongo said. He turned to his pups who were whining.

"Leave it to us!" Sora smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Pongo asked curious.

"We'll distract them while you make a head start...you said you know where Perdita is going..we will be right behind you!" Sora said.

"That's not a very good idea." Riku said.

"What else do we have?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged.

"I guess your right." Riku said.

"For now..you guys hide in the back!"

XxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Jasper and Horace slowly opened the door, it was dark inside."Here...pretty puppies..Uncle Jasper and Uncle Horace just wants to say hi!" Jasper said in a calm voice. He took out his flashlight to get a better view in the stable."Where are youuu?" He asked in a baby voice. He nudged Horace to move in. Horace made a noise.

"Oof!"

"Move if you buffoon!" Jasper whispered. "Come on, we ain't going to hurt ya!" Jasper said. Sora and the others were hiding behind the drawers. Horace was getting closer and closer when, Sora whispered now. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku jumped infront of Horace and began to attack him with their claws."What in the?!"

"You're not taking anyone!" Sora yelled. Well in their eyes all they could hear was constant barking.

"Catch them!" Jasper ordered. Horace tried to hold his hat, while chasing after Riku who was running around. "How in the...that duck and dog are wearing clothes?!" Donald began to jump towards Horace while Goofy slammed him, into the wall. Several cans and bottles began to fall on top of him.

"Now!" Sora whispered to the others. Pongo nodded.

"Okay, you guys stick close to me and run!" Pongo ordered, he quickly ran with half of the puppies out of the door and in between the skinny villian.

"How in the!?" Jasper yelled."Horace! Get up ! They are escaping! They planned this!" Horace's slowly got up trying to get up...

"They tricked us...they,...they are so smart." He managed to say.

"Silence! We aren't letting them get away. Jasper said turning outside about to chase after them. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy appeared infront of them.

(The Encounter Plays)

"BARK BARK BARK!" Was what they heard.

"Oh, so you think you're going to stop us? Eh!" Jasper took out his net while Horace took out his bat.

"Sora!" Pongo cried, he was across the river now. Sora turned to them.

"We'll give you some time! Just go!" Pongo nodded and then ran off with his puppies. Sora and the others went into a battle stance. "You ready for this?"

"Aren't I ever?" Riku said.

XxXxXx

Jasper tried to swing at Riku and Sora. But Sora and Riku dodged the other ways. Donald began to cast Fire and Thunder."Ahhhhhh!" Jasper cried. Horace suddenly began to swing his bat at Donald and Goofy. Sora ran towards Horace and then began to attack him with his keyblade.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora said, swinging with the keyblade in his mouth. He front flipped and twirled towards Horace. Horace fell back stunned. "It's over!" Sora yelled, constantly hitting Horace over and over again. Jasper tried to help Horace but Riku jumped infront of him. Riku swung his Way To Dawn at Jasper, but Jasper quickly swung his net, catching Riku in the process.

"Now whose the smarter one!" (Lol I can imagine this has..press triangle or something to save Riku I don't know I'm weird.) Riku tried to move through the net but was unable to. Donald nodded at Sora. Donald casted aero around Sora. Sora then ran towards Jasper who was trying to get away with Riku.

"Now over yet!" Sora yelled. He jumped behind Jasper and began to tug at his clothes, snarling.

"Get off!" Jasper yelled. Sora pulled hard and harder like he was a rag doll. Jasper pushed him off and began to lose balance. He then dropped the net. Riku was able to escape. Sora still dangling from his pants. Jasper made an angry look and began to twirl around, with Sora still holding on. Jasper was trying to shake Sora off.

"I don't think so!" Riku yelled. He pointed his keyblade at Jasper and cast his Dark Firaga. Jasper began to scream in pain, moving around even more. Sora then let go and fell to the ground. Jasper running around in circle...his clothes was on fire.

"Jasper!" Horace yelled getting up.

"Donald Riku!" Sora yelled. They both nodded. Goofy had his shield up close towards Horace and Jasper. "FIRE!" Mixtures of different types of fire aimed for Goofy's shield. It reflected back towards Horace and Jasper.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaugh!" The both of them screamed, running into each other.

"Can't believe it...!" One of them whispered. They had lost.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(The Encounter Ends)

"We lost to a bunch of pups!" Jasper moaned. Sora wagged his tail and smirked.

"How about that!"

"Sora, don't you think we should go after Pongo?" Riku asked.

"Oh, right!" Sora said with agreement. They looked across the river.

"If I'm not mistaken they went over where the river is flowing." Goofy said.

"Right."

Pongo and his pups ran as fast as their four legs could take them."We're all most there!" Pongo yelled. He followed the river and it lead towards the town.

"Come along, children!" Perdita said.

"Perdita!" Pongo yelled from afar, he was almost near her. Perdita's ears went up when she heard her name being called.

"Pongo?!" Perdita cried. They were cross near the street.

"Children, there is you're father!" Perdita whispered.

"Dad!" Some of the pups yelled, they were about to run towards their father when heartless began to appear, they were shadows and rabid dogs.

"What...what are they?" She whispered.

(Shrouding Dark Cloud-GenesisKeys Plays)

"Look out! Stay away from them!" Donald yelled. Pongo turned to see his friends coming.

"You guys..you made it!" He said happily.

"Of course!" They ran towards the heartless."Perdita you stay back, we'll handle this!" The young dog nodded and pulled her pups back. Sora and the others began to attack the heartless. It was no difference from any other heartless they faced...also seeing as how they were ranked low. Sora jumped back."They just keep coming!"

"No end to this!" Donald yelled. The more they attacked the more came..it was as if someone kept summoning them.

"Hurry! Follow me! Perdita yelled. Pongo began to pick some of his pups over the river towards his wife. He managed to get them over for safety.

"You found a way?" Pongo asked. Sora and the others were still attacking from side to back, the heartless were following them at this point. Perdita shook her head.

"No, but I found somewhere, where we could hide..for now..I found others." She said.

Pongo sighed."Well, okay! Come on guys hurry!" He ordered, he made sure he was behind them as they ran first. The heartless were finally slowing down. They were now at some Barn Shed...it seemed to have several other dogs there and other animals. "We're almost there!" They finally made it. At long last the heartless stopped coming.

"Phew..I thought they never would stop coming..!" Donald cried. They were now in the Barn Shed.

"Thank you!" Perdita said bowing.

"It's okay!" Sora said. Pongo began to nudge her and rub his head around hers.

(101 Dalmatians Puppies Everywhere Plays)

"I missed you..! I'm glad you're safe." He whispered.

"Me too." She said. After they stopped their affection.

"Dear, this is Sora..remember he helped saved our pups before?" Perdita squinted her eyes and stared at Sora.

"Oh! I didn't even realize it!"

"Haha, it's no problem..really!"

"But, still thank you!" She looked at the darker dog."Dear, he found us a way to get back home."

"Really?" Pongo asked. The dog nodded.

"YES, you see there is a truck not to far from here that will get you back to London. You all need to get there as soon as possible. I will show you the way."

"Well...hopefully now..." Riku said looking through the small hole at the door. He saw a car from a far on the road with a skinny looking woman wearing alot of fur.

"Oh No..it's her!" One of the cats said, looking.

"She's coming this way." Riku warned.

"What are we going to do?!" Goofy asked. A dark colored dog was sitting next to Sora. Pongo stared at him and then noticed there was a pile of soot.

"That's it!" Pongo yelled. He ran towards the soot and began to roll in it.

"Dad?" His son asked.

"Dear..?" Pongo jumped up and was now the same color as the other dog. His spots weren't seen.

"Look I'm a lab...were all go into the soot..she doesn't want pure fur!" Pongo explained happily.

"That's a good idea..from what you guys said..she only wants spotted dogs." Riku said.

"Right!"

"Splendid...children quickly! Go!"

"YIPPIE!" They yelled."We're going to get dirtyyy!" They laughed and began to play in the soot.

"Okay, we should be able to walk past her..we don't want to make a sudden movements." The lab said.

XxXxXxXxX

"Now, Now, you little pests...!" The drag woman said, walking towards the door. One of the cats jumped on her and began to scratch and attack her."Get off me you little useless creature!" She roared, yanking the cat off, she through him to the ground, luckily the cat landed on his feet. "Now! Where was I?" She grinned evily and pulled the doors opened."Here..Here she whispered. The dalmatians now in disguise began to walk close together."Bah, what in the!"

"It looks like it's working." Donald cried. Cruella stopped and made a disgusted face.

"Ugly!" She roared. Her two servants then began to ride by in their truck, while the remaning dogs walked towards the truck. Pongo and Perdita were picking the pups and placing them in the truck.

"She's watching us..Dad." One of the pups said.

"Just keep moving." Pongo warned. Sora and the others hurried with the remaining.

"I can feel her staring into my soul!" Sora cried.

"Really..she reminds me of Maleficent...for some reason." Riku whispered helping the other pups.

"Jasper! Horace where are the pups?!" Cruella yelled, she felt like she was about to have a break down.

"We lost them!" Horace said nervously..the last thing he wanted was for her to yell at him. Jasper eyed the puppies while they were getting in the car.

"Hmmm, there is something familiar about those puppies..." Jasper stared at them some more. Sora and the others finally walked with the other pups."No way!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh, no he saw us!" Goofy yelled.

"Hurry!" Pongo yelled. The snow was then beginning to melt, washing off the soot. It began to relieve their real fur.

"Oh no!" Sora yelled."We have to go!" Sora yelled, running as fast as they could.

Cruella's eyes got bigger."It can't be! It is! It's them..you fools catch them!" She yelled. Horace and Jasper then jumped running towards the group along with Cruella. The truck was then beginning to move away. Pongo and Perdita with the rest of their puppies inside.

"Hurry!" Pongo yelled. Sora and the others ran towards them, but the truck was moving way to fast.

"We can't!" Sora yelled.

"Go without us!"

"But!"

"We will take care of her and her goons!"

Pongo made a sad face."Don't worry we will see each other again! Just make sure you guys get back home!"

"Nooo!" The puppies yelled."Rikku!"

"Don't worry about us!" Riku yelled, he turned his attention to the three coming his way. Pongo then threw a keychain from his mouth towards Sora.

"Take this!" He yelled."We will meet again!" He said. Sora took the keychain and nodded.

"THE TRUCK THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!" The woman yelled. Sora and his friends appeared infront of them.

"Not again!" Jasper and Horace screamed. Sora took out his new keyblade. It was a curved and had black spots on it. The color was white. It's keychain was a bone.

"Hurry! We can not let them get away!" Cruella Deville yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Squirming Evil Plays)

Cruella Deville took out her umbrella and began to swing it furiously."I will not let you rats get in my way!" She screamed. Sora jumped back.

"Rats?!"

"Sora, look out!" Riku warned. Sora turned to see Jasper running toward him and hitting him.

"Ugh." Sora did, falling back a bit.

"YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY! I WILL HAVE THOSE PUPS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" She yelled with anger. Sora slowly got up, with his friends by his side.

"Something's off about her." Donald said.

"Yeah, I defiantly smell the darkness surrounding her." Riku said. Cruella DeVille had a dark arua around her..she was insane with darkness.

"Um...C-Cruella?" Horace asked.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FOOLS!" She yelled."GO AFTER THEM!" She ordered. The jumped up nervous and obeyed they ran the other way to get into their car.

"They're getting away!" Goofy cried, they tried to chase after the two guys, when Cruella stomped infront of them, she suddenly began to smack them.

"NO YOU DON'T!" She roared.

"Ouch!" Donald cried.

"Was that necessary?" Riku muttered, trying to get his balance.

"YOU MADE ME ANGRY!" Donald yelled annoyed. "FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled, a shot of fire then caught her coat on her fire.

"NOOO!" She yelled, trying to take the fire out. She slapped it several times and was finally able to get it out.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled.

"That's it!" Riku said.

"What is it, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Because she is so obsessed with her clothing, how about we destroy it?"

"Destroy her clothing?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah, I mean it seems she cares more about that stuff..than her own self..why not?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Okay!" Sora stood on his four paws."Guys?!"

"Alright!" Cruella Deville began to glow more and more. Her eyes turn jet red. She ran towards them and began to try and snatch them up. But they quickly dodged it.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled. Her coat then began to catch on fire again.

"Why you!"

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled, a jolt of lightning then struck her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Take this!" Riku yelled, his own dark firagra then shot towards Cruella. She screamed so more, she was trying so desperately to fix her garment that she fell back in the pile of snow.

"How about this!" Goofy cried, he bum rushed her even more.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" She yelled some more.

"There's more where that came from!" Sora grinned.

"I think that's quite enough." A voice said behind them..they haven't heard that voice before. But before they could even look to see who it was, everything went dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXX

(Gummi Ship Level 3 Plays)

"What...What happened?" Sora asked, he realized he and the rest of them where back to normal and now in the gummi ship.

"I don't know...everything just went black...I have no idea whose voice was that!"

"...Strange..he was able to transport us out of that world?" Donald cried.

"Gawersh...! I just hope Pongo and Perdita will be okay!" Goofy said sadly.

"Oh man...and we can't even go back...every world is gone..expect for this one." Sora said. It seemed all the worlds were blocked expect for a world that looked like a sandy yet destroyed beach."Hmm..this looks oddly familiar...but I guess we have no choice...let's check it out." Sora said.

* * *

**FINALLY! Lol, this chapter was so long..and I was getting writers block..can you guys guess where this next world is at...and who that person was?! Hmm here's a hint he had ties to Sora.. dum dum...the suspension is coming! Anyways, like I said this fanfic will take a while because I will be playing Naruto! But please review! Thank you :P**


	7. A New and Old Foe

**HEY HEY! Guys...finally back! 2 more weeks I think until Spring Break wooot! Yay! Naruto game is awesome as hell! DO do DO..I don't know what else to write on here...so I guess I'll just get it started with XD**

* * *

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were in a strange place...there was no towns..no people..nothing it was just sand...and rocks."What is this place?" Goofy asked. The place had a strange atmosphere .

"I remember being here." Sora said, he took a few steps forward. "That guy.." He muttered, and turned to his friends."Remember we fought him?" He asked Donald and Goofy. They began to think and nodded.

"Now, that you mention it...he had like an armor or something and was muttering something about being wrong..." Donald said.

"I wonder who that person was.." Sora asked himself crossing his arms in thought. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it possible..that he is the one who called us here..or was that person who "kicked" us out of that world?" He asked curious. Sora made face.

"I don't think so...at least I don't know." Sora said.

"Gawersh, it looks like we have no choice but to take a look around here."

"Goofy's right...we can't leave here unless we at open the gate to the other worlds. "The duck said. Sora nodded with Riku.

"You're right." He turned back towards the other direction."Okay, let's check this place out."

**The Keyblade Graveyard**

(Keyblade Graveyard Horizon plays)

Sora and friends walked through the sands and saw a few chests here and there but no enemies.."Something is strange." Riku finally said.

"Right the fact that there are no heartless..nobodies...unversed.." Sora said as they all continued to walk.

"Yes..be on you're guard." Riku warned. They finally made their way into the Twister Trench, where many twisters were around.

"That doesn't look good." Goofy said with a frown.

"No problem, we just have to avoid it." Sora grinned.

"Right...Sora...Right." Riku said shaking his head. Of course that was nearly impossible, because even a quick touch and they were sent into battle.

"This is awful familiar like The End Of The World!" Donald yelled while fighting off the Floods and many different unversed."And these guys are alot stronger!"

"I know...ugh.." Sora said trying to catch his breath, he was just finishing off the last unversed. After they finished fighting off the unversed that were in the twisters. The four were sent back to the Twister Trench. "Let's try and out run it!" Sora yelled.

"I don't think that will work..but its worth a shot!" Riku yelled, running...for some reason they were able to get through..after getting caught in the twisters four times. They were now in Fissure. Sora placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath..he was the most exhausted one out of the three.

"You okay?" His best friend asked.

"Yeah..*huff*...they just...really got to me as all." Sora said standing up now.

"Here Sora!" Donald said, giving him a potion.

"Thanks..I feel a lot better." Sora said. Actually...he didn't he felt really tired...but maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him again.

"We should go up ahead."

"Right."

XxXxXxX

(Keyblade Graveyard Horizon Ends)

"Ug...this is.." They were now in the crossroads..where many keyblades were struck down into the ground.

"What...What is this?" Sora asked.

"A keyblade war..that lost many battles." A voice said...they turned to see a figure coming...he was in almost an identical outfit when Riku was possessed by the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sora yelled. The mysterious person stopped walking...when he got close to the group. The others were on guard just in case this stranger would attack.

"Tch." The mysterious person said.

"Careful...I sense a lot of darkness from him." Riku whispered.

"Really...hmm, I wonder how great you're sense of darkness is." The mysterious person said. He then turned to Sora and began to mutter something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sora yelled.

"Oh, nothing." he said.

"Was it you who summoned us here?" Donald cried.

"Maybe." He said in a mocking tone.

"Why?"

"Because..." He said again in a mocking tone.

"Quit playing games with us!" Sora yelled getting annoyed.

"That temper...hmm." The figure said."I know it all to well."

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Let's see what you are made of." The figure said, he suddenly called forth his keyblade it was the same keyblade Sora had seen in his dream..this guy...no doubt was him. Everyone else called their weapons out as well."Let's see where you're heart is at." He said in a dark tone.

(Unbreakable Chains Play)

The mysterious figure suddenly began to disappear into the ground...it was almost similar to what Ansem's heartless did, he followed the group to try and attack above, but Sora instantly dodged. Donald and Goofy began to try and attack from behind but the figure disappeared and reappeared infront of them. He was teleporting. He then swung his keyblade at them, he was so strong that Donald and Goofy were almost losing health..with one hit. "Donald...Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, watch out!" Riku yelled, trying to get his attention. But the figure charged at Sora and then began to use Dark Cannon, balls of darkness went straight towards Sora. Sora couldn't move at this point he was stunned at how powerful this guy was. He put his arm up, not thinking as defense when he realized he didn't get hit, Riku was infront of him and was using his shield.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Riku grunted and tried to hold the shield but the darkness were breaking through...Suddenly the figure ran through the balls of darkness and slashed his keyblade through the shield breaking it...in the process hitting Riku hard.

"UGHHH!" Riku did, falling back.

"Riku!" Sora shouted again, turning back to see Riku's body slide back a bit. The mysterious figure was now infront of him."You're going to pay for that!" Sora yelled.

"Am?" The figure whispered, he kneeled down towards."Why fight yourself?"

"What?..." Sora asked with confusion. The figure then swung at him, making him fall back."Ughh!" Sora groaned. "Who..Who are you?" Sora asked, trying to get himself together. He attempted to heal his friends and himself but he couldn't call his keyblade for some reason. Something was stopping him. Riku who was trying to get up in the back saw what was going on.

"Sora..." he muttered, trying to get back up.

"I'm just a memory.." The figure asked."A living memory...but I know you." He said mysterious. Sora managed to get up he made a fist.

"What do you want with us?! And how do you know me?!" Sora gritted his teeth.

"Man, you really are an idiot..you're as much of an idiot as he was."

"What?" Sora asked again."Enough, with the riddles!" Sora yelled. It was hard to see what the figure's expression was, because of his mask..but it looked by his body movement that he was amused. The figure then chuckled evily softly. He then pointed his keyblade at Sora.

"X-blade." He muttered.

"X-blade..? How did you..?"

"Hmmph." He replied back.

"Sora..!" Riku yelled from behind.

"Ah, I see he's back to his feet." The figure said. Sora glared at the figure. The figure looked back at him."That's what I like to see." He said."Let me tell you this.." He then got closer towards Sora."How will you're friends...everyone you worked so hard to save...how will they look at you...after you bring ruins to the worlds? Will they still accept you? Of course you are nothing but a vessel...a vessel of others." He quietly said to Sora. Sora didn't have anything to say, he was stunned and confused.

"What...?" He whispered back. Before he could even get any answers. Riku charged at him with his Way To Dawn, but the figure flipped back away from the two. Donald and Goofy now well with full health, were near him ready to fight him off.

"You get away from him!" Donald yelled.

"Sora...Sora are you okay?" Riku asked, looking down at his friend who seemed to be thinking of something.

"...Uh..Yeah.." he said getting up. Riku looked back at the figure who made a noise.

"Well...I think I've shown myself far to well...it's time I return back to where I "Reside" as of now." He said calmly. A dark portal then appeared, right before he turned he looked back at Sora and Riku."Soon...very soon." With that he was gone within the darkness.

(Unbreakable Chains Play)

"The heck! Who was that?!" Donald asked, him and Goofy walked over to Sora and Riku.

"Don't know..." Riku said crossing his arms. Sora stared into space.

_'What did he mean...?' _Sora thought to himself.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Huh? What..?" The fifteen year old asked looking back at his friends.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Um...yeah..." Sora mumbled he looked back to the ground. Still trying to figure out what that guy ment. Riku looked at his friend's expression and was concerned.

"Did he do something to you?"

"No..." Sora shook his head."I don't know he was saying some wierd stuff."

"That guy is a wierdo! Don't let him get to you!" The mage said.

"Donald's right, he was just trying to scare you!" Goofy said.

"Ha..you guys are right." Sora smiled and then frowned he extended his hand and called his keyblade."I wasn't able to call my keyblade..."

"Hmm.." Donald said. "I don't have the answers there." Sora's keyblade then suddenly began to glow again, it was time to open the gates to the other worlds..finally they were able to get out that miserable place.

"Well..we should talk to Mickey..at least..about this."

"Yeah.."

"Come on!" Donald said. The three of them walked out of the crossroads. Sora stood there lost in thought and closed his eyes and felt his chest.

"Why...Why do I feel like this?" The sixteen year old who was walking ahead stopped and turned to see Sora. Riku frowned, he wondered what was going on in Sora's mind and what he wasn't telling him..he was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

**Short chapter, but eh..couldn't really think of what to write..:/ Those who thought it was Vanitas are correct! Yay you get free sea-salt ice creams..next chapter will be about Lea and Kairi :p Hope you guys are enjoying this snow :) *.* By the way, that was not physically Vanitas that was just a memory as I said...just a lost "soul" if you may..he is actually within Sora's heart..it's just that since Vanitas was technically born in The Keyblade Graveyard..his spirit is there..he called Sora just to face him...sorry if it's confusing LOL Anyway REVIEWWW!**


	8. Olympus Coliseum 1st Visit

**BACKKK! IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? Thanks for waiting :) I really enjoy writing this and just wanted to say thank you guys for actually reading my fanfic. I know it's not perfect and I didn't even realize how interesting it could be...like I said I GET random thoughts throughout the day..so blame my ADD :/ Lol! Anyway! Once again enjoy :P. Sea-Salt Ice creaaaaaaaaaaaaam!**

* * *

Back in a strange tower, Kairi and Lea were fighting against each other with their keyblades. Of course, Lea was alot stronger than Kairi and alot faster but Kairi was getting the idea of using a weapon now..she was a lot better than when she first received it in The World That Never Was. Kairi avoided Lea's attacks with his new keyblade. Mickey was on the steps observing the two. Lea swung his keyblade at Kairi, who quickly jumped back to the right. It nearly missed her face. She gritted her teeth and almost tripped on her foot, clumsy. Lea using this as an advantage ran towards her off guard, she looked up surprised and saw him raise his keyblade above her head, she gulped. Lea suddenly stopped and smirked to himself.

"Looks like someone could use some more training, eh Princess?" Lea said cocky.

(Magical Mystery Plays)

Kairi made a face at him, but he smiled kindly and extended his hand-looking the other way. Kairi, slowly was about to take his hand when she used this moment and swung at Lea who did not expect this. He fell back a bit, his keyblade disappeared by his side. Kairi jumped up with excitement and grinned."Never trust the enemy." She winked.

"Splendid, Kairi!" Mickey was very pleased.

"What? Come on, that was such a cheep shot." Lea muttered still on the floor.

"I don't think so." Kairi smiled to herself. She looked at Mickey who was smiling back as he walked towards her.

"It seems you have grown a lot Kairi."

"Thank you, you're majesty." Kairi smiled. Lea rolled his eyes.

"I get beat up by her ... unbelievable.." Lea said to himself he placed his hand over his forehead with frustration."But she...reminds me of..someone..someone I know."

"Mickey." Yen Sid said at the door. Mickey Mouse turned to his master who looked very serious.

"What is it, Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked. Lea began to get up this time and looked at the old wizard, along with Kairi.

"Something..or someone has interfered with Sora and the others."

"Sora..Riku.." Kairi whispered with worry.

(Magical Mystery Ends)

XxXxXxXx

"Hey! Looks like everything is fixed up!" Donald yelled with amazement. How long has it been since they last stepped foot in the Olympics Coliseum. They were standing at the gates..before it was completely destroyed due to the fight with The Hydra now it was all built up as if nothing happened.

(Olympus Coliseum Plays)

"I wonder if Phil is inside." Sora said, looking towards the Lobby door.

"Phil?" Riku asked his friend.

"Don't worry, he's cool!" Sora smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to gloat in Riku's face of how he was classified as a true hero...even to the Gods. Sora giggled to himself. Riku rose an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid to even ask." Riku said, him and the others began to walk towards the door lobby to go greet Phil.

**Olympus Coliseum**

"No! Not there!" Phil yelled with anger. He was ordering someone who was fixing up the pillars in the small room. He began to tap his hoof with anger and annoyance.

"Uh..Phil?" Sora asked, but Phil once again didn't hear him.

"So this is Phil?" Riku whispered under his breath.

"I said NO!" Phil yelled.

Donald scrambled towards Phil and yelled."Phiiiiiiiil!" He yelled. Phil jumped up.

"WHY I OUTTA!" Phil yelled raising his hand about to hit Donald Duck. He caught himself and lowered his hand.

"Well...Well...Well look who the cat brought in? Sora, Donald..Goofy!" Phil grinned and smirked. "I had a feeling the three of yea's would be back." Sora wiped his nose cocky.

"You bet."

"What's up?" Phil asked.

"We bought a friend." Goofy said. Phil began to eye Riku.

"Hmmmm." Riku looked at him odd."I seee." Phil had curiosity in him towards Riku.

"This is my friend, Riku." Sora said."Phil, tell him about how I became true hero!" Sora said excited.

(Laughter and Merriment Plays)

"Hmm a true hero, eh?" Riku asked. Sora got all excited again.

"That's right, Riku." Sora pointed to his chest."You're looking at...!" Sora, Donald and Goofy both stood next to each other and made a ridiculous pose."TRUE HEROES!"

Riku gave the three a blank stare."Heh." He crossed his arms cooly."Please, Sora."

"I'm serious! Right, Phil!" Sora asked."Even the Gods made us into stars!"

"Right, I'm sure they didn't realize what kind of knuckleheads you are."

"What was that?!" Sora said getting mad, he rose his fist at Riku who was smirking at him.

"Ah, you are right." Phil said rubbing his chin. Sora turned quickly to Phil with hope."But by the looks of it, this guy here is already a hero...the moment I laid my eyes on him."

"What?!" Sora screamed holding his head. "What is that suppose to mean?" Riku continued to smirk at his friend.

"If I met him a while back I would have already labeled him as a true hero, no training nothing is needed for this guy."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sora screamed."You can't be serious!" He said angry looking at Riku competitive. Riku shrugged his shoulders. Sora bowed his head in embarrassment. "This can't be happening.." He whispered to himself. The one time he thought he would be able to beat Riku...it was a failure..even when they were kids..he was always the popular one...even among the girls. Sora would always push himself to be just like him. Go figure that Riku always wanted to be like Sora. Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Better luck next time, Sora." He taunted. Sora stared at him with an evil pout.

"You called for me, Phil!" Someone said walking into the scene. It was Hercules.

"Herc!"

XxXxXxX

"Oh! Man, you three are back!" Hercules said grinning with a wave. Riku was surprised to see a very tall...and muscular person.. He noticed Riku was looking at him."And whose this?" Herc asked.

"This is my friend, Riku. Riku..this is Hercules. He is a God." Sora explained smiling. He leaned back and rested his hands behind his head.

"Oh, Sora you don't have to say that." Hercules chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Riku said with a small smile.

"I see you rebuilt the place!" Donald said.

"Yeah! After you guys left we managed to get alot of townsfolk to help about! And some of the Gods helped as well."

"Hmm, so it seems like everythang is back to normal den?" Goofy asked.

"Not quite." Hercules said.

"Let me guess." Sora said cheesing. "Hades."

"It seems he never is able to stay down." Hercules said shaking his head.

"Well, he is the UNDERWORLD GOD!" Phil snorted.

"What is he up to now?" Sora asked.

"Ughh, I was about to go find out myself." Hercules moaned."But Phil wanted me to help about finishing up the pillars."

"Don't worry we can go take a look for you." Sora said.

"Really? Thanks I appreciate it." Hercules said. Sora nodded.

"Hey, wait don't we need the Stone? Since Riku hasn't harvest it yet."

"Oh, you are right! I should get it back from my father." Hercules replied. Phil grunted annoyed. Hercules began to leave in the front door.

"It won't take long, Phil." After he said that he left. Phil looked at the warriors.

"Okay, how about we doing some training until Herc returns back?"

"No Problem!"

XxXxXxXx

(Road to a Hero Plays)

Riku was hitting the barrels with incredible speed. His record was beyond s Sora's."Ah ugh!" Riku did with his grunting noises every time he swung his keyblade at the barrels.

"Good! Good!" Phil yelled encouraging him. Sora, Donald and Goofy were sitting at the benches. "Right! You're getting it!" Phil yelled again. Sora's eye twitched a bit.

"No way!" he muttered. He was staring at how fast Riku was getting the barrels with each attack. Each time one appeared he managed to get all of them out at once..Sora groaned. "Ugh!"

"It seems someone is jealous!" Donald mocked laughing evilly.

"No!" Sora yelled."Ugh!" He said, he made a fist. No way was he going to let Riku win this one. One of the bad things about Sora, was that he was competitive.

"Gooddddddddddd!" Phil praised. Riku smirked.

"That was easy."

"Of course! This will help improve your attack strategy." Phil muttered."Hmm, what should we work on next." Riku walked over to Phil and waited for his next order, patiently.

Suddenly"HEEEEY! PHIL WHAT ABOUT ME?! Sora yelled jumping up and down on the benches."I mean! I need some training too!"

"Sora!" Goofy yelled.

"Now see this is why I didn't label you a hero from the beginning. Patience is a virtue." Phil sighed. He tapped his foot.

"BUT!"

"Sora, shuush, run along now or you might get hurt." Riku yelled ticking Sora off. Sora made a pout at Riku from the distance.

"Really..?!" Sora yelled.

"Hmph." Riku did. Riku always knew how to tick Sora off..and he enjoyed it. Even if they were best friends they were the best at rivals the only one who can stop them when they get like this sometimes was Kairi. But she wasn't there to stop it.

"Come along, I have some more training for you to do." Phil said walking off. Riku began to walk after Phil but turned back and made a taunting smirk at Sora, before he left. Sora made an annoyed face.

"DAH!" Sora yelled with frustration, he pulled his hair.

Goofy whispered to Donald."Gee, I never seen Sora like this."

"Ya! And to think he was this cocky."

"I am not!" Sora yelled, making the two jumped.

"Then why? Why do you want to beat Riku so much?" Donald smirked crossing his arms. Sora looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Because.." Sora muttered, Sora began to have sudden flashbacks of him and Riku.

(Treasure Memories Play)

(Flashbacks)

"Come on!" A young Sora yelled. He rushed towards Riku with his wooden sword. Riku and Sora were about 10 years old. Riku smirked he just stood there, while Sora was yelling and chasing after him. Sora jumped in the air and brought his wooden sword towards Riku. Riku laughed to himself and instantly moved to the side. Sora fell down to the ground, he shook the hair out of his hair.

"Hah, I didn't even have to lift a finger, Sora..!"

"Stop it!" Sora yelled.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked laughing again with a small smirk. Sora raised his fist and grunted.

"Shut..up!" Sora yelled. He got straight up and swung his sword at Riku, who just jumped back and then suddenly swung his weapon at Sora. Sora wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and ended up getting hit in the process. He fell back into the sand once more.

"Looks like I won again." Riku smirked.

"That's...you cheated." Sora whined, it looked like he was about to cry.

"How?"

"You...You just did!"

"Righhht." Riku rolled his eyes. He extended his hand to the almost crying Sora."Come on, you baby." He smirked.

"I'm not a baby!" Sora whined, he took Riku's hand and got up. After Sora got up, Riku walked over to the shoreline and looked at the sunset.

"You are...such a whiny boy." Riku mumbled under his breath. Sora waved his hands alot.

"NO!" Sora yelled. Sora ran towards Riku's face.

"I'm going to beat you..no matter what, Riku!" Sora said in his childish voice.

"Really now?" Riku asked raising his eyebrow.

"YES! YOU WILL SEE!" Sora yelled."I will be the best! The best ever! " Sora yelled again. Riku laughed to himself and put his hand on the younger boys' head. Sora looked surprised when he did this and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sure you are." Riku said. Sora cocked his head, he didn't know if he was kidding around or not.

"Are you lying?"Riku didn't say anything."Riku!" Sora made a pout again. Riku then laughed again at his friend.

-Flashback To when Sora and Riku are 14 and 15-

"Riku wait up!" Sora yelled. Sora was chasing after Riku in the race.

"No way! You're so slow!" Riku was in his KH1 attire. Riku was ahead of Sora by a few, he was trying to get to the star to the finish line.

"Stooppp!" Sora yelled. Riku smirked looking back at Sora who was also in his KH1 attire, who was trying to hard to catch up to him.

"Looks like I'm sharing that paopu fruit with Kairi."

"NO!" Sora yelled. Sora managed to touch the star but Riku was still racing back to the finish line towards Kairi._ 'No way am I going to let that happen!' _Sora jumped from tree to tree only to see Riku and Kairi waiting for him.

"Looks like I won..AGAIN!" Riku said smirking again cocky. Sora gave him a glare."Looks like we are naming the raft what I want ..and the other agreement is mine." Sora pouted at his rival.

"You two..honestly!" Kairi said she was also in her KH1 attire.

-Flashback to after the ending of KH2-

Kairi was watching the two boys try and get her necklace that fell in the ocean."Guys! It's okay! Honestly!" Sora and Riku ignored her.

"I'm getting it, Riku!" Sora yelled pushing Riku back.

"Move, Sora you're the reason why she lost it in the water." Riku said. He ran into the water pushing Sora to the side. Sora gritted his teeth..

"No way!" Sora yelled He jumped into the water and was able to swim better than Riku, due to him learning how to swim in Atlantica. He knew this time he would have a better chance getting it then Riku. Riku saw how fast Sora was swimming towards the sparkling necklace. Riku swam after Sora, who almost managed to receive it when Riku pulled Sora back more into the water by his foot. Sora stopped swimming and fell down into the water trying to compose himself. Riku then got the necklace and swam back towards the shore where his friend Kairi was waiting.

"Here, Kairi." Riku said handing it to her. Sora brought his head up for air and looked back to see the two.

"Sora...I don't think you should be in the water anymore. You might catch another cramp." Riku smiled. Sora stared at him with such intense."Maybe next time."

"I swear Riku..I promise you! I will defeat you!" Sora said in a rampage hitting the water with his hand.

"If you say so." Riku smirked and closed his eyes walking off.

(Flashback ends)

"I made a promise that I will surpass him.." Sora mummbled to himself. Riku who was with Phil, who was trying to teach him how to attack. Riku at the time was ignoring Phil's lecture and smirked to himself."Right...I know you will, Sora." Riku smiled to himself, reliving those memories again. He knew deep down that Sora had already won..Riku may have been called the keyblade master but from the very beginning Sora had beat Riku. Sora was just too dumb to realize it.

XxXxXxXx

(Olympus Coliseum Plays)

Moments later,Sora, Donald and Goofy were outside in the gates. "Looks like they really fixed up the bulletin board, eh Sora?" Goofy asked. Him and Donald were looking over the rankings. Sora had his hands behind his head, whistling softly to himself.

"It's perfect..! Man, I wonder if they are going to be doing another tournament." Donald said to Goofy. Sora was just walking around boredly in the ope space of the gates. He suddenly felt a weird feeling coming from the underworld, he stopped whistling and walking and looked to the door.

"Huh?" Before he could even make out what was happening suddenly smoke began to appear behind, and out formed a tall God. Hades was resting his elbow on Sora's head. Sora jumped back with surprise."Hades." Donald and Goofy turned and ran by Sora's side about to fight him.

"Woah, Woah can't a guy stop by and say hey?" Hades asked.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Rude aren't we?" Hades said, he began to pace back and forth while he spoke."You see I'm having a tournament."

Sora waved his hands."Like we care, we already beat you'res before."

"Ahh, I can't forget that can I? But you see they're are some interesting people signing up and I thought you might be interested."

"Not really." Sora said. Him, Donald and Goofy began to walk past him when.

"Some people in black coats...hmmm."

"What black coats?" Donald asked. The three turned back to Hades.

"You don't think?" Goofy asked.

"It could be." Donald whispered.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Hades made a dramatic movement."I just thought you should know, oh pea-brain Herc isn't around and why not tell the three of you. I'm sure you would be very interested especially of what his plans are to do to each world."

"Wait, what did you say?" Sora asked. Hades then vanished but his voice was still heard.

"Hurry and go find out he's in the underworld...he's like a ticking bomb I would say."

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other."What are we going to do, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"We should go tell, Phil." Donald said.

"We won't have time,..especially if Hercules isn't here..it could be from Organization XIII." Sora muttered.

XxXXxX

(The UnderWorld Plays)

Sora, Donald and Goofy were now in the Underworld where Pain and Panic were still standing were they were before."Gawersh, do ya really think we should be down here?"

"Aww, come on Goofy..it's not like we haven't been down here before..and besides if one of the members are here..we can't take our chance at letting them get away."

Goofy frowned a bit."I guess you are right." Sora and his friends walked over to Pain and Panic.

"Oh, so you're here for the tournament ...Sorry none as of now!" The green devil said.

"How about you go down there, there was a mysterious figure there.."

The group walked towards the entrance...where Sora fought against Cerberus."Look!" Donald said pointing to the figure, he was standing in the middle of the room. Sora took out his keyblade.

"Hey! You!" Sora yelled. The figure made a wave and motioned for them to come closer to him. Sora squinted his eyes with fury. What was this guy's problem? Why didn't he attack? Hades then appeared next to him.

"I see you met one of your challengers."

"Hades, what are you planning?" Donald yelled.

"Oh, nothing just to see some fighting! " Hades smirked with his black lips. "Don't worry soon kiddies! Soon, Soon! The battle will begin." Hades then grinned."In the meantime." He then brought his hand forward and a gust of wind mixed with fire shot Donald and Goofy away. A force field then came up.

(Look Up Alius Futurum by AngelX712 Plays)

"How about we see a preview?" Hades laughed and then vanished.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled. They were unable to help his friend. Sora had no chose, he called forth his new keyblade with the keychain he had received before. Sora bent down and raised his keyblade about to fight. The figure began to laugh.

"We need to go back and get Riku!" Donald yelled. Donald and Goofy nodded and ran off.

"Looks like they left you." The figure said.

"Shut up." Sora yelled.

"I finally get to meet you...it's been a while..I'm sure you face against him not to long ago..."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You're darkness."

"Excuse me?"

The figure laughed to himself."The one you faced earlier..."

"So you think you can confused me!"

"Oh, no..I wouldn't dare." He smirked. "You see...the one you faced was nothing more than spirit..But me..." he said. "I'm the real thing." He took out his keyblade...it was the incomplete X-blade.

"What!?" Sora yelled."Is that-?" Before he could even speak, the figure slammed his keyblade into Sora's body. Sora flew back into the wall.

"It's not complete obviously..but I did manage to get out of your heart for a few seconds thanks to Hades." Sora slowly got up and stood straight front. He was so confused.

"My heart."

"Like I said." He pointed his incomplete X-blade at Sora."Heart's other than you're own." Sora eye's widen a bit. The figure then flew towards him with such speed, luckily Sora took out his keyblade and blocked it. His and the other figure's keyblade began to clash. Sora's body began to fade a bit towards Ven and then back to normal. "Ha, just like I said." The figure pressed his keyblade down toward's Sora and kicked him to the side. Sora stumbled back only to be met face to face towards the figure. The figure grabbed Sora by the neck."You want to see what I am?" He whispered. Darkness from his body began to cover Sora. Sora cried in pain. "Let's see...where should I start..?"

XxXxX

(Olympus Coliseum Plays)

"Wow, you really are improving that fast." Phil said congratulating Riku.

"Thanks." Riku said wiping his forehead..he didn't train like this for a while. "Can't wait to see Sora's face." He said to himself, speaking of Sora he hadn't seen the three of them in a while. Donald and Goofy suddenly ran in with top speed. Speak of the devil. The two of them bent over to catch their breath."What's the rush?" Riku turned to them, he noticed Sora wasn't with them.

"Sora..he's...*huff* facing some guy from Organization." Donald breathed heavily.

(Dance to the Death Plays)

"What?" Riku asked."By himself?"

"Hades...he...we can't help him!..." Goofy whispered.

"Hercules needs to come now!" Phil yelled. He looked to see Pegasus and nodded. Pegasus then flew as fast as he could into the sky.

"We need to go!" Riku yelled.

"But...the stone!" Phil yelled.

Riku called his Way To Dawn in his hand."I'm not going to just leave Sora!" Riku yelled, he rushed out.

"Wait! Riku!" Donald and Goofy yelled, too late he already left the lobby. Riku was now at the gates and looked at the door to the underworld.

"Sora, you idiot." He muttered. Riku ran down the stairs to the underworld...he suddenly felt a weird sensation in his body. It was like he was getting weaker and weaker by the second."Ugh..." Riku did."I thought I would have been a immune to it because of the darkness..but.." He whispered, he looked around and the placed didn't seem familiar. He suddenly smelled the darkness coming from the other direction. "That must be it! Hold on..Sora!"

xXxXxXxX

Riku ran to the scent of the darkness and saw Sora and the mysterious figure were facing each other. By the looks of it the figure was winning."Sora!" Riku yelled he ran towards the two but ran into the force field."Damn it." He muttered.

"Well, looks like you're friend is here." The figure said staring at the dazed Sora. "I'm someone you knew from a long time." The figure said. He began to laugh as he clenched Sora some more who groaned in pain.

"Sora! Hold on!" Riku said he began to bang his keyblade against the dark force field.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're going anywhere." Riku glared at the guy and continued to attack the field.

"Now...where were we?" He lifted Sora up in the air. Sora tried desperately to get out of his grip.

"Ugh...let me go..." He managed to say..as he kicked and squirmed.

"Don't worry it will all be over."

"You're right!" Riku said he quickly hit the figure with his keyblade. The figure slid back away from the two. Sora fell down on his feet and tried to get his balance as he held his head.

"Riku!" He said as Riku cast cure on Sora, making him feel better. Riku stepped next to Sora, raising his keyblade above his head.

"How did you break the field?"

"Ha, you're forgetting that I was once in the darkness , your ability and power is just child's play to me." The older boy said calmly.

"Tch." The figure did. Sora stood up and looked at Riku.

"Riku.."

"Later, Sora..first lets finish this guy!"Sora nodded and then went into his battle stance.

"Hahahahah , I'm going to enjoy this!" The strange person yelled .

XxxxxXxX

The guy charged at Sora and Riku. Sora managed to dodged to the other side along with Riku. The minute his back was turned Riku began to attack."Ugggh!"the figure yelled with pain.

"Take this!" Sora yelled jumping in the air and hitting him 5x with a combo. The figure fell back and yelled with fustration. He then charged into the ground and then began to disappear.

" He's going to attack from underneath, look out!" Riku said studying the scent. The figure charged at Riku but Riku jumped the other way.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. The guy then underneath the ground then rapidly appeared behind Sora to attack.

" Sora, behind you!" Sora turned behind him to see the guy about to slam his keyblade towards Sora. Sora then blocked his attack with his keyblade, because of the powerful attack. Sora slid back from his force next to Riku.

"Sora?"

"Let's do it!" Sora smiled. They began to do Eternal Session. After they finished their limit. They banged fists.

"Riku!"

"Times up!" The figure fell back from the intense pain and growled.

"You're finished!"

(Dance to the Death Ends)

"Hahaha, maybe..but..." He mumbled-staggering he looked up and only revealed to show glowing yellow eyes.

"This battle isn't." He said.

Sora lowered his keyblade." What do yo-?" Before Sora could finish asking even more questions the guy suddenly charged at Sora but he then faded away once he was in contact with Sora. "What the?!" He yelled, he looked back and forth."Where did he go?" Sora then appeared near the way down deeper into the underworld.

"Hmph! No matter, I still have bigger plans." He then walked away.

"Hades! Wait!" Sora yelled and stopped. "Come on, Riku! Let's go after him." He tuned to see Riku stumbling to catch his balance but fell down on his knee trying to catch his breath.

"Riku?!" Sora yelled, he ran towards his friend and bent over towards him."Are you okay?"

"Yeah...looks like being under here really does something to ya, huh?"

"What? You didn't get the stone yet? And you came down here anyway!" Sora asked surprised.

"Well...obviously." Riku scoffed.

"Why would you do that?" Sora asked helping him up.

"Sora...are you that naive?" Riku asked weakly.

"What?" Sora asked.

"YOU GUYSSSS!" Donald, Goofy and Hercules were at the entrance they ran towards the two. Riku was using Sora for support.

"Sorry, we're late." Hercules said. He took out the stone and handed it to Riku. Riku weakly took the stone and then it began to glow along with his body. He stood up now.

"Needed that." Riku only said with a nod.

(The Underworld Plays)

"What happened? Are the two of you okay? Where is that guy?!" Donald asked. Sora looked back to where Hades left.

"Hades went that way. As for that weird guy...I don't know." Sora explained.

"Now, that we all are in full condition let's go see what Hades is up to." Hercules said making a fist and hitting his hand as if he was tough.

"Okay."

"Hey, Sora!" Riku said, Sora stopped walking with the others and looked back to see an angry Riku. Sora jumped back a bit.

"R-Riku?" Sora cried. Riku gave him a stank look and then gave him a small glare. He walked over to him and clucked him on the head."OW!" Sora cried he put his hands on his head."What was that for?!"

Riku grunted and then began to walk with the rest of his friends."For being an idiot."

"How?!" Sora cried, still holding his head and running after his friend."That really hurt! Heyy!" He cried trying to catch up with him.

(Strange Whispers Plays)

"So...it has begone...?" Xigbar asked appearing after the friends left.

"Looks like it." Saix muttered.

"All according to plan, eh can't wait to see the look on his face." Xigbar laughed to himself.

* * *

**Heyy! Guys I was going to put each world in one big chapter...I don't know should I do it? But you guys would have to wait a while for me to finish it. It's you guys choice :P I can split it up in different chapters though...doesn't really matter to me... I just decided to cut this short seeing as how I updated on the 8th I think...so yeah lol :p By the way that was the real Vanitas in case you guys didn't know and he went back into Sora..he just wanted to test his strength and was able to get out of Sora thanks to Hades. Seeing as how Vanitas is dead...lol this will all be explained later in the story. Thanks for reading you guys lol. Click that review button please :)  
**


	9. Disney Castle A new ally

**On spring Brea****k! So expect to see some new chapters ! :P Beat Naruto a 2 days after getting it! The final battle was so damn annoying XD UGGGGGH! BUT I did love the game! Can't wait until Ninja storm 4 which will probably be after the war is over in the manga and anime. Butt anyway back to this fanfic!**

* * *

(UnderWorld Plays)

"So, you're saying that Hades wants another tournament..?" Hercules asked. Everyone was now standing around about to go back to the outside world. They went looking for Hades, but there was no sign of him...for now.

"Yea..."

"He always has something up his sleeve doesn't he.." Hercules muttered putting his hand on his chin, thinking."His tournament isn't coming up soon."

"That's what he said." Sora said.

"He's defiantly up to something..no doubt..I will have to look further into this."

"Is there anything we can do to help with?" Donald asked.

"No, everything is alright...if he starts acting up again, I'll keep in touch with you." Hercules said. Sora's keyblade then began to glow. A new road to a world was opening. It was time for them to depart to a new world.

"Looks like we better be heading out anyways." Goofy said.

Before they left Sora was curious. "Oh, wait before we go...have you seen Auron..?" Sora asked...he hasn't seen him in a while...normally he would be down here in the underworld.

Hercules made a frown."Sadly, no...it's like he...he just disappeared..."

"What...What do you mean?" Donald asked. Sora crossed his arms with a frown placed on his face.

"Auron.." He muttered.

"Sora, we should really go." Riku said.

"Oh..uh yeah." Sora said nodding. He remembered something about Auron...wasn't he dead..? Maybe he went back to his own world..or something...Sora couldn't quite figure it out..

XxXxXxXxXx

(Gummi Ship Level 1 Plays)

"Huh...it looks like..the castle?" Donald asked.

"Gawersh, I wonder...what's going on.."

"Let's go check it out." Sora said. He drove the ship towards Disney Castle. Sora was able to drive toward the world without being stopped by heartless. They arrived at the castle in the courtyard.

(Mickey Mouse Club March Plays)

"No heartless."

"What makes you think they're would be heartless ?" Sora asked.

"Ahh! I don't know maybe because Maleficent tried to take over our home?!" Donald snapped.

Sora gave him a look."Now, Now!" Goofy yelled trying to calm the two down. Sora and Donald began to glare at each other. Riku sighed and and felt the bridges of his nose.

"Come on, lets go see what Mickey wants."

XXxXXXx

"So someone is after Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yeah Princess you weren't here when they tried to make Sora a vessel."

"What?"Mickey paced back and forth lost in thought."What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, I suggest you take a look at Jimmy's journal."

"But-" Right then the door opened and Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were walking in.

"Kairi!" Sora smiled. Kairi returned the smile back.

"Sora..! You guys!" Kairi smiled, she walked over to them. "You guys I missed you!"

"Gee...it was only a few hours." Riku said with a small laugh.

"No, like days!" Kairi cried.

"Days?!"

"Yeah, Riku...the different worlds have different times..so it being few hours..it could be a few days here." Sora explained.

"Hm...makes sense."

"You're majesty..is something wrong!?" Donald asked his best friend and King. Mickey stopped pacing and looked at his friends.

"Master Yen Sid..told me that you were interfered by someone."

"Huh? How did he know?" Sora asked.

"Don't question, his master!" Donald yelled.

"Master Yen Sid, felt something disturbing in the worlds..and it seems that disturbance was also following you."

Sora thumped his chest-bravely."No, need to worry! Me and Riku took care of him!" Donald and Goofy looked at each other then back at Sora who was smirking to himself.

"Yes...well." Mickey muttered."It could be one of Xehanort's henchmen." He closed his eyes for second and then looked at his friends."Time is ticking...and Xehanort is getting stronger." Mickey looked at Sora. "Sora, have you been feeling okay?"

"Uh..." Sora did. He looked up at thought and crossed his arms, while closing his eyes."Now that you mention it.." He began."That guy...I kept seeing...he was saying some wierd stuff to me...he was saying something about...X-blade...and he actually was wielding it..but he mentioned it wasn't complete." Mickey jumped up with surprise.

"What is it?"

"..." Mickey did.

"Mickey?" Riku asked. The only one who was able to wield a X-blade there was...no way. Mickey shook his head.

"You said he wielded a X-blade..?"

"Yeah..."

"..."Mickey did.

"Wanna explain to us what's going on?" Riku asked. Mickey shook his head.

"I-It's nothing." He lied. Riku stared at his majesty, he knew he was lying but he didn't ask any more questions.

"Well, I think our objective mission right now is to find Aqua as soon as possible ...she might know where the other three are."

"Where can we find her?" Goofy asked.

"That...I'm not sure of...she should be in one of the worlds..."

"Okay, we just have to search ever world for her...shouldn't be too hard." Sora said happily. Everyone looked at him and then back at Mickey. He sighed with relief.

"You're right, Sora." Mickey looked at Donald and Goofy."If that's okay I need the two of you to stay here...we need to talk to Master Yen Sid about..."something" and Lea.." He looked at Lea, who was standing there bored.

"Yeah, Yeah...I know." Lea smirked, he opened a dark portal and then began to walk in."I'll catch you guys later." after that he was gone.

"Where is he going?" Sora asked.

"He's going to go look for some clues on what Xehanort's next move is." Mickey finally turned to Kairi.

"Kairi, I think it's best if you go along with Sora and Riku."

"REALLY?!" Kairi smiled.

"Yup, I feel as though you have improved...and you may be alot of help." Mickey said.

"Wow! I get to go with you guys!" Kairi smiled, she waited so long to travel with her two best friends...she was always on the sidelines.

"Looks like...it's the island trios...again." Riku mumbled playfully. Sora rested his hands behind his head.

"Awww, we won't be tagging with Sora and Riku, no more!" Goofy cried.

"Aw,c'mon ! I'm sure we will all be able to travel again! Don't you worry!" Sora smiled. Donald looked at Riku and Kairi.

"You two, better take care of him...he's quite a handful."

"WHAT?!" Sora cried.

"Oh..pfft..we already know..." Riku stated.

"WHAT?! C'mon ...I'm not that bad..." Sora said quietly. Everyone laughed at Sora...even Mickey..but his smiled began to change into something serious...he watched the rest continued to laugh. But Mickey's eyes were on Sora...

_'Could...could it really be happening again?'_

XxXxXxXX

(Villians of a Sort Plays)

"Interesting...the princess of light is going as well." Xehanort stated.

"It seems they know our plan." Xigbar muttered.

"Indeed...that King...wanted "HER" to come along because he knew...that the keyblade wielder will be tempted by darkness...and only she can save him." Xemnas said, he was in Hollow Bastion.(Yes the old room where the Villains were meeting in KH1). It looked like they had went back in time..

"Yes...but she won't be helpful...hmph...she is still one of the 7 lights...the X-blade." Xehanort said, he was sitting in a chair, his legs were crossed. "It's already happening anyway..Vanitas has already made contact with Sora.."

"It's just a matter of time, eh?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes..from the moment Vanitas merged back with Sora...his powers were growing stronger and Sora's were becoming weaker."

"What about you're failed project?" Xigbar asked. Xehanort uncrossed his arms and stood up."Ventus...I'm aware that he is also in Sora...he will be no match for Vanitas this time...he is asleep."

"Hmmm."

"Let's just see how strong Vanitas is." Xemnas remarked. He remembered when he fought Sora again..in the dream world of The World That Never Was...how he could feel the darkness taking a toll on Sora's body..

"This could be quite interesting."

Suddenly, someone walked in the room."You called me?" The voice asked.

"Ah, yes...if it isn't ...my "pupil." Master Xehanort smiled evilly.

Xigbar then smirked at the new person."Well ain't this going to be one hell of a show!" He grinned to himself.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is kind of short..didn't really know how to put it..plus I have writers block lol. Wouldn't it be cool in kh3 if your partners were Kairi and Riku! And they actually made Riku run fast .! lol Who was the figure that walked in? hmmmmm! Master Xehanort said "pupil" so you guys should know whooo! And what is Mickey really planning?! What's the next world? Only..I KNOW!" Until then! Press that review button, if I should continue..**


	10. Port Royal 1st Visit

**Listening to some OST from video games..such talent...damn I wish I could play most of this stuff on the piano..I can only play a few things..._. Who already pre-order there Kingdom Hearts for PS3 :P.! Can't wait...TROPHY MADNESSS UGHHH!**

* * *

"Sora...you're driving..is.." Kairi mumbled.

"You too, Kairi?" Sora whined. They were in a different world now.

"Riku..." Kairi said.

Riku shook his head."I've gotten use to it.." he sighed.

"I don't think I can.." Sora stared at the two as they began to walk ahead, complaining about his driving skills.

"C'mon, you guys...it really isn't that bad!" Sora yelled, he ran after them. The two looked around, they realized that the world was a bit dark...and there seemed to be no one there...it looked somewhat abandoned.

"This...place is..ugh." Riku said crossing his arms.

"I didn't expect this...to my first place traveling." Kairi admitted. Sora caught up to them and ran in-front of the two.

"Guys! It's really not that bad..trust me! I said the same thing! But guess what... pirates are here!" Sora grinned excited. He had to see Captain Jack Sparrow again.

"Pirates?" Riku rose an eyebrow."You're joking right?"

"N-No way!" Sora yelled.

Kairi and Riku looked at each other."Okay, pirate boy...where are we going?"

"Um.." Sora said thinking.

"..." Riku did.

"Let's go to the ship!" Sora smiled jumping up and down."Follow me!" He motioned his friends. Kairi and Riku just stared at each other.

"After you, Kairi." Riku smiled.

**Port Royal**

(Nights of the Cursed Plays)

Sora went to the docks and saw the ship floating."Hmm, I guess you weren't lying, Sora." Riku said while him and Kairi walked towards him.

"It's not the Black Pearl..though." Sora muttered. He thought he would see that ship particular...but no.

"The Black Pearl?" Kairi asked. Sora turned to his friends.

"Yeah, that's the name of the ship."

"I see, you remember her name!" A voice said. They looked back to see a young man with medium hair, he was wearing a "pirate" outfit.

"Will." Sora said.

"Sora, good to see you." William said."Who are you're friends?"

"This is Riku and Kairi."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm William... but you may call me Will."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi smiled.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry." Will said bowing to Kairi.

"What's the rush?" Sora asked.

"Well...you see." William began. He explained to them that the governor had imprisoned Elizabeth because of their alliance with Jack Sparrow. The only way to free her is to get the compass from Jack. Another one of Jack's prize possessions.

"That's terrible." Kairi said.

"Yes, well..I must hurry...I fear they might try and execute her.

Riku was taken back,"Is he really that bad?"

"It's not that he's bad...it's just that Jack...is...well he's different and because he's also a pirate." William said.

"Ah."

"Do you have any leads?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he is on an island from what I'm being told."

"Can we come?"

"Of course, I could use you're help anyway."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sora and his two friends were now on the ship, Riku was observing inside the ship. Kairi was looking at the ocean, she was smiling to herself...something was on her mind. "Sora, I'll tell you when we make way towards Pelegosto..that is where Jack should be at." The blacksmith said steering the boat. Sora nodded.

"Alright." Sora walked with his hands behind his head towards Kairi who seemed to be in a world of her own."Hey, Kairi what ya thinking about?"

"Oh, Sora..you startled me." She laughed nervously. She leaned on the rail of the boat and looked at the dark sky...the moon reflecting the crystal waters."It sure is beautiful..isn't it Sora?" The 15 year old looked at the ocean.

"Yeah."

"Looks like we got our wish, Sora."

"Huh?" Sora asked looking at the still smiling Kairi.

"Me, you and Riku are finally able to sail away..it may not be a raft...but it's similar." She giggled.

"Oh..uh Y-yeah! You're right!" Sora said.

"I'm glad I can share this with you two." She admitted. She seemed dreamy and was lost in her own thought.

"Kairi..." Sora said.

"Aye, Sora! Looks like we're almost there." William said. Riku came outside on the ship and rejoined the two at the rail of the ship.

"That's the island." Sora said, he was leaning on the rail some more to get a better view. He began to squint his eyes.

"Sora, you better stop that or else you're going to fall." Riku said.

"No, I-I'm not.." Sora cried. Riku slightly pushed Sora a bit. Sora was shaking alot trying to get his balance. Kairi held him so he wouldn't fall.

"Riku!" Kairi said.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. William moved the ship towards the beach shoreline. The group got off the ship and walked along the shoreline. "Look, it's the Black Pearl." William said, the Black Pearl was in fact there.

"So the Captain, should be here then?" Sora asked.

"Yes, most defiantly, he wouldn't give up that ship if his life was on the line."

Suddenly heartless began to appear around them. Rabid dogs and the pirate heartless that appeared from Neverland. Sora, Riku and Kairi took out their keyblades. "Kairi, I hope you're ready for this!" Riku said as William ran off to go get cover. Kairi nodded seriously.

"I'm ready."

(He's a Pirate Plays)

The heartless began to corner Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora and Riku immediately took down the heartless with no sweat..they didn't seem like a real threat. Sora used some magic to take them down quickly. While Riku, began to cast his own "Dark" magic. The heartless began to dim down, but they they started to aim their direction towards Kairi. Kairi was able to fight off the remain heartless..not as fast as Riku and Sora but she got there. Sora and Riku were about to join her when she quickly, swung her own keyblade at the heartless about to sneak attack her. "I told you, I got this handled."She smirked, putting her keyblade towards the side. Sora and Riku looked at each other making a face surprised. Kairi giggled. "Don't think of me any less guys." She sighed. There was suddenly no more heartless. They looked around to see that William wasn't there.

"Where did Will go?" Sora asked. Riku looked down at the sand. He knelt down to get a better look. "What is it Riku?"

"Look footprints...and they sure are more than one."

"They look fresh also." Kairi said.

"No doubt, one is from William...seeing as how the footprints came from our ship... It looks like someone must have taken him while we were fighting." Riku stated while he got up.

"It leads deeper into the forest..."

"Alright, let's go then."

XxXxXxXxXXx

"Jack! What are you doing? Don't you recognize me?!" William yelled. Jack seemed to have some kind of disguise on and was wearing a mask..he looked almost identical to the "Savages". He ignored William's pleads. Jack waved his hands towards the other and began to speak a different language...it somewhat sounded like Gibberish. But the other "people" were able to understand him. He gave a command...and they suddenly began to pull a tied up Will toward his doom."Jack! Jack what are you doing! They have Elizabeth! They need you're compass or else..!" He yelled to his "friend." Jack stiffened up a bit and then turned to Will and continued to watch them take him away.

"What was that about?" Sora whispered. The three of them were hiding from a way in the bushes.

"So...that is you're Captain..eh?"

"NO..It's no like that!" Sora yelled to his friend Riku. The strange people then began to start talking in "gibberish" again. They armed their weapons up high, running towards their direction.

"Looks like they heard you." Riku said.

"We need to leave!" Kairi warned.

"Augh! But...what about Jack?!" Sora cried.

"Well..right now I don't think we can get towards him...look all those guys.."

"Are you forgetting that "I" in fact have defeated over 500 heartless at once..by myself." Sora said cocky.

"..." Riku did.

"..."Kairi did.

"Sorry." Sora said. Riku closed his eyes.

_'When was he ever this full of himself...?' _"First thing let's go try and save Will! He went in the other direction!" Riku yelled, the people were getting closer. Sora, Riku and Kairi began to ran the other direction and it seemed like the people were running faster this time.

Kairi then suddenly tripped on something on the ground. Sora stopped running along with Riku who was in head. Sora rushed back to Kairi and began to help her up."Kairi, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..I tripped on something."

"...What is that?" Sora asked confused. Riku eye's widen at the sound of the beeping sound.

"Kairi! Sora! Move! It's a booby trap!"

"What?!" The sound then got louder and louder and then suddenly a huge explosion was heard.

(He's a Pirate Ends)

xXxXXXx

Jack Sparrow looked the direction the explosion was . The people seemed more excited then usual..it looked like a ritual, they then brought in an unconscious Sora and an unconscious Kairi hanging from their arms. Jacks eyes widen just a bit to see Sora. They began to mumble among themselves and Jack rose his hand for silence. He then spoke gibberish again. Sora slowly began to stir and wake up from the chanting of the strange savages. He looked to see he was in on of their holds."Hey! Let me go!" Sora yelled trying to break free. While breaking free he looked to see Kairi in the guys other arm still knocked out."Kairi!" Sora yelled some more. The savages in front began to chant some more near Jack and and begin a fire. Sora looked up at the Captain."Jack?!" Sora cried. Captain Jack looked at him then looked at the savages it was obvious..that they wanted to do a sacrificial  
ritual for Jack.

"Uuhh.." Jack did. He glanced at Sora and gave him a look. Sora understood and gave him back a look. Jack pointed to another direction."Look uh a monkey !" He yelled . His followers turned to the direction along with Sora's kidnappers. Jack taking this moment began to ran the other way as fast as he could. Sora quickly began to glow with intense light. Making the guy let go of him and Kairi. Before Kairi could fall to the ground. Sora held her(bridal style).

"Sorry, to say this but...gotta go!" Sora yelled running after Captain Jack Sparrow. The savages paused and started at one another before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhughh!" They all yelled , raising their weapons. Seconds after they were soon chasing them, on the other side of the island Riku tried to contain himself. Riku was leaning on the palm tree, holding his arm. He gritted his teeth.

"That blast really sent us flying..hopefully the two of them are okay." He muttered . He took out his keyblade and had only a little bit of magic left but it was enough to heal him. "Much better." He replied to himself. "Now..." He studied where he was..he was at cliff of some sort that had a longgggg way down."I should look for Will."

"Riku? Is that you?"

Riku looked around to see where that was coming from."Will?" He asked.

"Down here!"Will was struggling to hold himself up, he was on the brick of falling to his death. It was surprisingly he was able to hold on for so long.

"I got you." Riku said bending down-extending his hand towards his new friend. William grabbed his hand, as Riku began to pull William up from falling to his death. William now on the surface breathed heavily. Trying to break out of the shock of..his near death experience. "You okay?"

"Ah...never better." He said sarcastic. He stood up and wiped his pants off.

(Nights of the Cursed Plays)

"What happened?"

"After the three of you were battling...I was kidnapped by those..."people" and they brought me to Jack...But.."

"Yeah.." Riku nodded looking at him."We kind of saw after that...we were about to go after you when we got caught in a trap."

"Ah..I see this island is full of traps...we best be careful.." William muttered.

"Right..." Riku said. Suddenly another explosion was heard from far away in the island..it seemed to be coming from where shorelines...where the ship was at.

"I hate to ask what..just happened...but it seems that is coming from where we just came from." William said taking a few steps towards the direction.

"Let's head over there now..." Riku said. He really wanted to see if Sora and Kairi were okay, but maybe...that explosion could be leading him right towards them.

"You're right let's go."

XxXxXxXxX

Sora and Jack ran away from a bit crow of savages."C-CAPTAIN!?" Sora yelled.

"Don't ask questions..JUST RUNNNN!" Jack yelled, running with his hands moving up and down. Sora ran as fast as he could..he could see the Black Pearl and the other ship that him, William, Riku and Kairi came from. He didn't see his best friend nor William. He was beginning to worry. Sora looked back and saw that the savages were getting closer and closer. Kairi began to stir a bit, she looked to see Sora was very apprehensive and she was moving...? It didn't take long for her to realize that she was in Sora's hands.

"Sora...?" She whispered.

"K-Kairi?!" Sora said nervously he was still running.

"What's going on?"

Sora tried to catch his breath while he was running."We...are..*huff* being *huff* chased!" Sora managed to say. Kairi's eyes widen, she turned her head to see ...a man running ahead towards the big ship.

"Captain!" Sora yelled. Captain Jack Sparrow turned half way.

(Vim and Vigor Plays)

Sora slowed down and helped Kairi to her feet."I'll hold em off!" Sora yelled.

"What?" Kairi yelled.

"The ship is going to take a while to start." Sora explained. "I have to find Riku and William as well."

"SORA..!" Kairi yelled.

"Go with Captain Jack Sparrow!" Sora ordered.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, him and William were running towards them.

"Um! I think you two lads should run this way." Jack said still running towards the ship. Sora took out his keyblade.

"Go!" Sora yelled. Kairi stared at him a bit. Riku stepped in besides Sora with his own keyblade.

"Kairi, we got this." Riku said calmly. Kairi stared at her two friends and nodded. William extended his hand towards Kairi as she took it. The two of them ran after Jack towards the Black Pearl to start it up.

"Ready for this?" Riku asked.

"You bet." Sora replied.

XXxXxXxX

The savages began to throw man weapons at them. But they were still running. Sora and Riku began to block their attacks with their keyblades. The savages weapons then reflected back towards them...but there was way to many of them. "Great." Sora said.

"How long is the ship suppose to be ready?" Riku asked.

"Give it time."

"Tell it to those guys.." Riku said. They made a face...

"Alright!" Sora said nodded.

"Sora?" His best friend asked with confusion.

_"Let's see if I can still do it..." _Sora thought to himself, he closed his eyes and began to shine with light. He was going into drive form. He stepped to the ground, his outfit was very similar to his KH1 attire...he was in Limit Form. A form that didn't require any of his friends strength but used his own. Sora twirled his Dalmatian keyblade around. It wasn't as powerful as his other forms...but it would have to do...Sora looked at Riku and nodded. Riku nodded back, they had not choice but to fight...

"Let's go!" Sora yelled. Sora pointed his keyblade towards the running savages, using his Sonic Blade. He dashed toward each one that got in his way, it didn't take much to kill them off but there was so many. Riku even used his own "sonic" move..Dark Aura. After the two finished their attack. The people began to chant some more and began to have torches and forks now. Sora then used another move Ragnarok. "It's over!" He yelled.

"I'll handle this!" Riku said calmly. Riku began to use a Dark Splicer move...he was able to stop the enemies attack for a few seconds while doing that he telported from one to another while attacking. After Riku was done attacking, he kneeled to the ground and made a finishing move. After time was back to normal, most of the "people" were finished off. Sora looked back to see the smoke coming from the ship.

"That's the signal, Riku...let's go!" Sora yelled. Riku turned to him.

"Right." Riku yelled back, the two of them ran towards the ship with the "people " still chasing them. Kairi was standing on the ship, motioning for them to hurry up. The ship was already moving.

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi cried. Sora and Riku ran in the water. While the ship began to move away, an anchor was slowly falling down. Riku jumped on the anchor and extending his hand to Sora.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. Sora continued to ran and managed to jump up catch Riku's hand. He helped Sora up on the anchor that was now going up towards the ship. Sora and Riku looked back at the strange...people ...they seemed frustrated and were yelling some strange noises. Sora and Riku looked at each other confused. Sora then smiled with relief while Riku smiled back.

XxXxXxXxX

(Nights of the Cursed Plays)

"You guys okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah..." Riku said. Now that they are were on The Black Pearl...getting away from that crazy island...Riku couldn't have felt better. Captain Jack Sparrow walked over to him and Kairi.

"So you're Jack?" Riku asked. Jack Sparrow made a motion with his hands.

"CAPTAIN, Jack Sparrow!" He corrected."Aye, Mate what is it that yer want?"

"Jack, they took Elizabeth and we need your compass in order to save her." William explained. Jack rubbed his braided yet designed beard and went into a thought.

"What's in it for me?" William stared at him for a bit."Whatever it is you want...I'll help." Jack smiled mysteriously.

"Let us make haste on the other side of the island, savy?!" Jack ordered, he began to walk over to the steering wheel and turned to Riku and Kairi."And who are the lass and lad?"

"Riku...Kairi." Riku said.

"Ah, I could use you." Jack said smiling to himself. Riku rose and eyebrow.

"I don't know about this guy.."

"Come on, Riku! He's cool!" Sora said popping out of nowhere.

"Of course...you say that...you always were fond of pirates."

"Not true!" Kairi looked at Jack and looked at a worried William. Kairi walked over to the Captain who was observing his compass and steering the ship.

"Ah, the lass...what is it that you want?"

"Um..Captain..Jack? What's on the other side of the island?"

"A..."Friend" of mine might know some answers...so we'll go see her."

"Okay."

"I see lots of potential in you." Jack said.

"Huh?"

Jack finished looking at his compass and then began to hum to himself."A pirate knows..eh savy." Kairi didn't quite know what he was saying but she nodded."Better hold on to what's special to yer, if yer don't others will try and take what's most important to yer." Kairi blinked at his statement and then smiled to herself..she understood what he ment. She held her hands and looked down below at where Sora and Riku were talking to each other.

"I will."

"Good girl...a pirate keeps hold of anything that's special to em." Jack put his compass in his pocket.

"Why is that compass important to you?"

"Let's just say it always leads me into the right direction." He said mysterious with a soft smile. The ship began to turn around. While the waves were swaying back and forth..It was surprisingly nice..Nice to feel the soft cold breeze hit her face while the moonlight was shining bright in the dark sky. She smiled to herself. She never was really fond of pirates...she always thought of them to be selfish and greedy...but maybe some of them are quite the opposite.

* * *

**WRITERS BLOCKKKKKKKKK . BAH! Sorry this was taking so long D:! Ugh! Had so much to do...ugh! What do you guys think so far? I don't really remember what happened in the movie..so I just made it short..and I don't feel like rewatching it lol...so yeah...next chapter coming soon so stay tune! Review please thanks :) Its going to be ****hilarious when Kairi see's Davy Jone's...lol I can picture it.**


	11. Port Royal The Heart

**Okay part 2 of being in Port Royal...that's what I'm going to start doing..putting each world..if long into parts..I'm deciding on if they should fight Davy Jones now or in the second visit...hmmm...I THINK...probably now..but how do you guys like the fanfic so far? So far so good? Lol...I'm trying to make it VERY similar to the game...Lol...sorry I really don't remember every detail in the movie..so I'm just going to make it up as I go along :P ya know? Enjoy!**

* * *

(Nights of the Cursed Plays)

After meeting with Dalma..she tells them where to find Davy Jone's ship..The Flying Dutchman...from there they set sail. "Why am I helping you again?" William asked anxious. Jack muttered something under his breath.

"You want to see yer father... don't you?"

"What.?!" William yelled.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner..he is on The Flying Dutchman.."

"I see and what's this all too you?"

"Can't I just enjoy the bond of a father and son?"

"No...there's always a catch with you." William said raising an eyebrow as Jack Sparrow steered the ship.

"Whatever yer say." Jack replied.

"Captain...we've got trouble!" Sora said. A huge ship was coming there way.

"Great..just what we need." Jack said. Jack tried to avoid the other ship as best as possible. The ship seemed to be fading..and transparent..almost as if it wasn't there.

"What is that?"

"...So..it seems he's more anxious then ever." Jack muttered.

"Jack, what is going on exactly?!" William yelled.

"Well...we need to get that heart."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, his heart..? A heartless what?

"No time to explain, lasses." Jack said. Suddenly another ship appeared.

"Looks like the governor was more than anxious on this one." William said.

"So..the governor come to take me by their own hands..is it?" The ship was coming in there direction."Hmm, let's take another detour."

"Ah..I don't think we can.." Kairi said pointing to some flying heartless coming there way. The heartless were trying to stop the ship from moving any further, to make things worse the governor's henchman began to start shooting at the Black Pearl.

"Not again." Sora said taking out his keyblade.

"You three want to take care of this?" William asked."I'll help Jack." William rushed up the stairs to the Captain.

(Dance to the Death Plays)

"What should we do?" Kairi asked as the heartless and the bombs began to approach.

"What other choice is there? We fight!" Sora said frowning. "I'll take care of the cannons, you guys want to take care of the heartless?"

"Alright." The older boy said. Sora pointed the cannon at the bombs that were almost at the ship and began to fire the cannon...canceling each other out. He couldn't wait now because more were approaching. "Yeaaahhaa!" Riku did hitting the flying pirate heartless. Kairi pointed her keyblade at the heartless that were scooping down at her about to attack her.

"Light!" She cried a ball of light formed from her keyblade and then split into small pieces-following any remaining heartless. Kairi attacked the heartless that were about to sneak attack Riku. Sora did a twirl and lit the next cannon..another bomb hit the ship, then another and another. It was almost too easy...

"Thanks Kairi." Riku said. Kairi smiled at her and then went into a serious expression as more approached. "Ughh, they keep coming!"

"Just keep fighting, Kairi..!" Riku called out. Riku jumped in mid-air and did a combo on the hook bats. Kairi nodded and then attacked the rabid dogs that also appeared behind Sora to try and attack him as well.

"No, you don't!" Kairi yelled just as the heartless were about to attack Sora..who was more focus on getting the enemy's ship. Kairi swung her keyblade constantly at the dogs that soon began to appear and disappear back and forth..and finally were gone. Sora finally finished using the cannon, Riku getting the last hit from the heartless. The other ship's firing finally stopped and so did the heartless.

(Dance to the Death Ends)

"That's that!" Sora grinned.

"I don't think so mate." Jack said. The ship was now having some type of dark arua around it as it became closer and closer. The other transparent ship was letting it pass for some reason...

"Not good." Riku muttered. The ship got closer and closer. The ship was now basically right next to them. A few man on the ship.

"I see you were taking your time." A man said rudely.

"There's no reason for you to come here." William said.

"My, My am I really that popular?" Jack Sparrow said sarcastically.

"We want your compass alive or dead." The man muttered. Before he could even speak suddenly the waves began to stir and the sky turned even darker than before.

(Sinister Shadows Plays)

"What's going on?!" Sora yelled. Him and everyone else trying to keep their balance..but it was very difficult to. The ship was swaying back and forth along with the other ship.

"It's him..he's summoning the BEAST." Jack muttered. Jack looked over at the Phantom Ship and squinted his eyes serious. Suddenly huge tentacles began to crawl up on the other's ship furiously.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" The man yelled. Some of the crew began to try and steer the ship away but failed, more tentacles began to swag back and forth and soon crashed into part of the ship making it suddenly break into pieces.

"My..My, what do we have here?" Pete said appearing out of nowhere infront of the group.

"What..?! Pete?" Sora asked.

"Didn't think you would see me here, huh?"

"What do you want?!" Riku yelled.

"No need for yelling just observing this wonderful sight...offered that fellow over there something very valuable." Pete said pointing to the The Flying Dutchman ship.

"What business do you have with HIM?" Jack asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Pete laughed grabbing his stomach.

"I THINK it does!" Sora yelled pointing his keyblade at Pete.

"Oh, boy looks like I made the pipsqueak mad!" Pete suddenly brought both of his hands towards them and then a gust of wind pushed them back against the wall.

"UGH!" Riku did. Sora could feel the pain in his back. Pete turned back towards William.

"Now!" He said he pointed his finger towards William...and strangely he was able to carry him, he threw William who was struggling from the force..but was not strong enough. He threw William towards the Kraken's destruction of the ship. William fell down on the ship with a big thud. He fell flat on his face and looked up to see Jack and the others on the other ship.

"Why you!" Sora yelled.

Pete laughed some more."Hmm, what did he say he wanted...hmm, he might have some interest in you after all!" Pete grinned. He pointed his finger again at Sora..his new power was very odd. He then picked Sora up who also was struggling.

"SORA!" Riku and Kairi yelled. Riku got up and then tried to charge at Pete but he was being held in a huge ball.

"Not today!" Pete yelled. He laughed as he forcefully threw Sora with William.

"Oh, no Sora!" Kairi yelled. Pete laughed some more."Looks like my work here is done!" Pete yelled and then vanished. Riku looked back at Kairi who was leaning on the rail. The Black Pearl was suddenly moving away.

"What are you doing we have to save, them?" Riku asked.

"Think of yourself first." Jack said.

"WHAT? We aren't leaving them." Riku muttered. Jack looked at him serious.

"If we go mate, we are a goner..I reckon the two of them aren't going down without a fight." Jack said. Riku glared at him as the ship was getting farther away. Jack looked at The Flying Dutchman."I reckon he doesn't want them dead." Jack stated.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled extending her hand towards Sora, who was now getting up. He looked at his two best friends who could only watch as the beast began to tear the ship apart. All of the crew members were either gone or...dead. Sora could only watch his two friends drift away from safety...that's all he wanted after all..he always came second when it came to that.

"Sora, we might be able to escape this."William said.

"You have a plan?" Sora asked.

"Yes...50/50 chance we survive this...we're going to have to jump." William suggested. The Kraken's power was so overpowering that...the ship was also sinking into it's clutches. Sora looked around and agreed. There was no other way out of this.

"Okay." Sora and William looked for a safe spot...where the beast's tentacles weren't at.

"On the count of 3,...1..2..3!" William yelled. Sora and him quickly jumped into the sea, while the beast devoured the ship.

"Sora...no.." Kairi said sadly..Him nor Riku could tell if Sora and William made it..out alright...They watched in horror as the ship began to sink in the beast's rage. They just had to believe that he was safe for now.

"He's okay..I promise you." Is all Riku could say. Kairi nodded slowly.

XxXxXxXx

_'Sora!' _He heard a voice cry his name...itsounded almost familiar. Sora opened his eyes and saw Roxas...his back was turned and the two of them were in a white light.

_'Roxas..?' _Sora cried. He was wondering why his nobody was wearing some type of armor on his arm..and his outfit...similar to his old one but different in a way. The boy slowly turned half-way towards him..showing that he was smiling..until he he began to disappear.

"Sora!" He heard his voice again. He jumped up and realized he was on a ship. He turned around back and forth..only to see William standing before him. "Sora, we must hurry..there is a small extra boat..we can get on." He warned. Sora slowly got up and looked to see that they were on The Flying Dutchman's ship.

(Nights of the Cursed Plays)

"How did..you?"

"Do not worry about that..I will explain it later..right now..we must hurry out of here..before Davy Jone's realizes I stole his key." Sora's mind was full of questions but he followed Will's orders..Sora nodded and followed William to the side where the small boat was coming up."Jump on." William said. A creature..of some sort was looking at the two in the shadows. William noticed him and nodded.

"I'll be back..father." William muttered. He jumped in the boat and then forced the rope down...then cutting it. Allowing the boat to drop to the ground. William began to use the paddles to paddle away from the ship. "We're heading to Isla Cruces..that is where we might get the chest."

"The chest?" Sora asked confused.

"Right, I should start explaining." William said while rowing his boat.

XxXxXxXxX

"So...you mean to tell me..that all of this is because of a heart in the chest?" Riku asked. Him, Jack and Kairi were now on land.

"Not just any chest, mate...it's Davy's Jone's heart. Much valuable." Jack explained. Riku still didn't get the idea of having someone's heart in a chest..then again..having a heart...was very important nowadays..Jack began to rub his jar of dirt that he had for some reason..not really explaining what the use of it was. Riku didn't even ask at this point.

"Jack..Jack ?!" Someone cried. The three of them turned to see a woman in a pirate like outfit with a bunch of pirates by her side.

"Well..Well...I knew my compass had some luck to it." Captain Jack said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Funny...Hello, I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Riku and this is Kairi."

"Pleasure to meet the two of you."

"Yes..Yes, how lovely..now what is the big bad girlie up to?"

Elizabeth stared at Jack and noticed William wasn't with him."Where is Will?"

"Ah..always asking about him...never me.."

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled with frustration. Jack moved his head to see her "Crew".

"We can discuss this more...on my ship."

"Why should I go with you?" Elizabeth asked."I mean I have my own crew..I don't really need. Eh..Jack?" Captain Jack Sparrow being dramatic as always.. sarcastically made a frown.

"Well, love I think you do...if ye want to know where your beloved Willy is. He will be going where Davy's Jone's chest is at."

"How do you know he's okay?" Riku asked.

"Because...he's a pirate after all."

XxXxXxXX

"Ah...I see." Sora said thinking. William was still rowing the boat. "Do you think he knows you took the key?"

"Yes...by the time I took it..I nearly got out of there...my father helped me get the key...and made sure you were out of harms way." Sora smiled softly.

"I'll have to thank him for that." William smiled back.

"Of course." William said. William remembered where his father had told him where the island was at..."It should be right there." William pointed out. Sora looked back to see nothing but sand..."This is it."

Meanwhile back with Riku, Jack and the others. Elizabeth and some of the crew now on the island were looking for the chest."Follow the compass, lass." Captain Jack Sparrow said. One of Elizabeth's "henchman" annoyed shoved his shovel into the sand.

"This is ridiculous! We are following a broken compass!" He yelled. The compass was going everywhere that's when Jack heard the sound the shovel was pounded into it.

"No...the compass is pointing here." Jack said. He said, everyone looked at each other. Then Jack stared at the henchman..indicating for him to start shoveling. He snorted annoyed and began to start shoveling into the sand.

Kairi shook her head...she was worried about Sora...Riku noticed this and smiled."Sora's fine..I'm telling you."

"How do you know?" Riku cocked his head and half-smiled.

"He's Sora..he always has a way." Kairi smiled a little bit.

"That's it!" Jack yelled. He pulled the chest up.."

"Looks like we need a key." Elizabeth said.

"Don't you have a lovely weapon like Zora's?" Jack eyed Riku and Kairi.

"Sora? And no..it's kind of different.." Riku said.

"AH!" Jack did.

"That's just great we don't even have the bloody key!" The guy yelled.

"That's where I come in..isn't it?" William asked. They turned back to see William pointing his sword at Captain Jack. Immediately Jack Sparrow took out his sword and pointed it towards William. Along with the other guy..He pointed his to Jack..Jack made a sneer and pointed his sword back and forth...towards the two men.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled running into his arms.

"Sora! You're okay!" Kairi yelled.

"Of course, Kairi!" Sora chuckled. Riku smiled at him and began to wonder why everyone was drawing their weapons at each other."What's all this about..Captain?"

"Jack's been using me for his plans..to get to the heart..am I correct Jack?" Elizabeth let go of William and then stared at Jack coldly. Jack made a sneer with a mouth...

"And what are you doing?" Riku asked the other guy.

"I have my REASONS." he only stated. Jack Sparrow squinted his eyes as William took the key necklace from his neck..

"I'm walking out of here with that chest!"

(He's A Pirate Plays)

Jack Sparrow then swung his sword at William, who tried to block it. Then the other guy charged at the two. William then lost the key from his hands as it fell on the ground. Jack then pushed the sword up against the other man... running toward the key in the ground. Jack then fell down, when William grabbed him by the leg.. the other man then began to charge after William who was running away. Jack made a face and then got up..chasing after the two...When the three met up they start to have a swordfight once again. "..." Sora, Riku and Kairi did.

"YOU'RE ALL BEHAVING LIKE CHILDREN!" Elizabeth yelled running after them and then stopping."ENOUGH!"

"Did..I miss something?" Sora asked.

"You're just as confused as we are.." Riku said.

"Pirates.." Kairi muttered.

"Complications..." Riku finished.

The four of them didn't realize that the chest was being carried by two other men. "Well..at least we have the heart I guess.." Riku said. Sora turned back to see that it was gone.

"Um..GUYS.." Sora said. The two turned back to see that it was in fact gone and the two men were running into the forest. Jack, Sparrow and Elizabeth's traitor Norrington were now chasing one another deep into the forest..while Elizabeth was sitting down exhausted.

"Elizabeth!" Kairi cried. Elizabeth looked back at the three and then turned back around...until she did a double-take. She got up and then started chasing after the two men along with Riku, Kairi and Sora.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Heeeey!" Sora yelled running after them.

"Take this!" Riku yelled throwing a dark firagra at the pirates. The pirates jumped up and down trying to take the fire out.

"Not quite!" Some creatures did..they looked almost mutated.

"EEEEKKk, what is that?!" Kairi cried. More began to appear..from a distance it looked like they were coming from the ocean...while the three of them were distracted a shark like mutation grabbed the chest and began to run the other way.

"Can you guys handle these guys? While I try and get the chest back?!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Alright, be careful..!" Kairi yelled.

"I will, meet us back at The Black Pearl!" Elizabeth yelled running after the mutations.

"Seriously...we have to deal with these little punks!" One of the cursed mutations growled.

"No matter..they could always join our crew!" Another one said. Sora rose his hand as a light formed between his fingers.

"Think again!" Sora yelled. They started to spit out acid from their mouth. It nearly touched Riku..luckily he dodged. The acid it the sand and began to melt.

"Don't let the acid touch you!"

"Got it!"

"I'm going to enjoy this!" They roared. One began to start swing his rusty sword at Sora. Sora jumped back and forth trying to get a good opening. Kind of similar to how he was facing off against the undead pirates. Kairi kicked sand in one of the creatures eyes. It squealed with pain. Kairi then jumped in the air.

"LIGHT!" She yelled. Two or three mutated pirates began to take out their gun and aim at Riku. Riku put his hand infront of him, his shield blocking the bullets. Using his other free hand, Riku had dark beams storm at the pirates.

"Augghghgh!" It did in pain. Sora pushed the pirate back and hit it with his keyblade...it then began to break into pieces of ...water..is that what they were made out of? Sora realized he had enough magic to do a dual attack with Riku.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. After him and Riku finished using Eternal Session. All of the pirates then dissolved into water.

"That wasn't to bad.." Riku said.

"Speak for yourself...they were so gross.." Kairi said sticking her tongue out.

"Girls.." Riku and Sora mumbled under their breath. Kairi walked up to the two and noticed that Elizabeth wasn't here yet...nor Jack or William.

"Should we go after them?" Sora asked.

"She told us to wait here." Kairi said.

"...No..look." Riku pointed to see Elizabeth walking back in a slump.

"What happened?" They asked as soon as she got closer.

"I lost it." Suddenly Jack Sparrow was running back towards The Black Pearl...

"Captain?!" Sora asked. But Jack Sparrow just ran past him...he ran into the water and climbed up aboard into The Black Pearl...maybe he got the heart. Then suddenly William was running back.

"William?!" Elizabeth yelled concerned. William still running.

"We should go!" He said grabbing her my the hand and forcing her to run with her back to The Black Pearl. Sora, Riku and Kairi hurried after the two back into The Black Pearl.

XxXxXxXxX

"Jack..what's going on?" Sora asked.

"We need to go! Ya hear?!" Jack yelled, he began to get to the wheel and move the ship towards a different island. For some odd reason no one was following them..and everything seemed calmer now..

"Odd..no one is following us." Riku said.

"Ye, won ye heard?" Jack said cheerful. Riku had a bad feeling about this.

"So...that's it?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Zora."

"Sora!"

"Aye Yii, Zora...seems we be ended up north from here!" Captain Jack said smirking into the seas..he had a plan...in mind.

"Nevermind.." Sora sighed...he just could never get his name right. Sora's keyblade then began to glow. It was time for a new world.

"Time for us to go." Kairi said.

"You guys are leaving...so soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do not worry..we shall be safe...East Coast from here!" Jack grinned.

"I worried about being stuck with you.." Elizabeth muttered.

"Touchy." Jack Sparrow said.

"We'll be back!" Sora yelled.

"Okay, please hurry back...I don't think being with Jack is good for me.." William said..he crossed his arms a bit annoyed at Jack. Sora, Riku, and Kairi didn't really know what was going on between the two...or what really happened in the swordfight...

"Call if you need anything." Sora said.

"Wait, Zora." Captain Jack Sparrow said, he dug into his saggy pocket and took out a keychain. It was the same keychain Sora had received before. Putting it together would make Follow The Wind.

"Thanks, Captain."

"See you guys!" Kairi said.

"See ya, Will, Elizabeth...and Jack." Riku said.

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow..if you please."

* * *

**Don't worry...the next time they visit they will be facing against Kraken and Davy Jones...:] I think it's funny how Riku doesn't call Jack by Captain..I guess he doesn't really have that much respect for Jack Sparrow or something lol. Idk I could picture Riku..with a blank face just saying Jack..instead of Captain...HAH...NEXT world is one of my favorites lol...don't judge me lol XD. Review!**


	12. Missing Pages

**SO...yeah XD...Don't judge me..haha and this chapter might be short..Idk..seeing how it's this "world" XD. Hope you enjoy! Review! WINNIE THE POOH WINNIE THE POOH! LOL is it bad that I know the whole song? Lmfao...POOH BEAR! AND I always hated Piglet..Idk he was just so damn annoying! And I always thought he was a fricken girl lol! **

* * *

(Radiant Garden Plays)**  
**

Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared back at the "town" area. Sora looked at Kairi...he wondered how she felt being back home...she probably had alot of emotions going through her mind. Kairi smiled to herself and looked at the town...Sora looked at her with such amazement...she looked almost...at peace. She probably was happy to be home..he wouldn't be surprised if one day she wanted to stay. (Look up it's time by Hallsth-Eien I thought that picture looked so cute. )"How do you feel, Kairi?" Riku asked."You know.. to be back home?" Kairi smiled some more to herself and closed her eyes.

"You know I feel..happy I'm back..my memories of being here are slowly returning...I do miss it..."She had some memories of being with her grandmother..and how she always told stories of kids with light.. She looked at her two best friends."But...I already know where my home is...and it isn't here anymore." She grinned brightly. Sora and Riku smiled at her.

"Come on." Riku said. Kairi began to walk after Riku, while Sora smiled as she watched the two.

_'I'm glad you came to the islands...Kairi..I know that's selfish...but...'_ Sora thought to himself with a huge stupid grin placed on his face. Kairi turned to see Sora just standing there. She began to wave for him to hurry up.

"Come on! Sora!" She yelled while Riku turned to him too. Sora nodded and chased after his two friends who were waiting. They walked past Uncle Scrooge who seemed still upset.

"Have you two seen those little boys?" He cried.

"Uh...yeah..we did..but.." Sora said rubbing his cheek sheepishly. He completely forgot about that..

"WELL BLIMEY HURRY UP AND GO GET THEM...! BRING THEM TO ME!" He yelled turning red. Sora jumped back startled.

"O-On..it." Sora whined. The three of them walked away from the steaming duck.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked confused.

"Now..I know where Donald gets his anger from." The spiky hair boy said with a huge sigh. They made their way towards Merlin's house. Merlin was tapping his wand against something curious.

"Merlin? Watcha doing?" Sora asked. The old wizard turned to them.

"Oh-Ho!" Merlin chuckled."I summoned you here!" Merlin turned back around and showed the group the book."Because of this."

"Oh!" Sora said.

"It seems this book is responding alot."

"Pooh!" Sora smiled. He missed his old friend. He took the book from Merlin while Kairi and Riku glanced at it.

"Is...that?" Riku asked. Sora covered it instantly.

"N-Nothing!" Sora said embarrassed.

"Awwww!" Kairi did.

"S-Stop guys..!" Sora whined.

"You must be Kairi." Merlin said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kairi said."I've heard alot about you from Master Yen Sid." Merlin laughed to himself.

"Oh...my I hope it's good ones."

"Oh, yes!" Kairi nodded. Sora stared at Riku who was staring back with a half-smile. He crossed his arms.

"So...about that cover."

"Riku! Ugh!" Sora cried. The book began to glow again.

"Huh?" Riku and Kairi did.

(Radiant Garden Ends)

"It seems to be responding alot towards you." Merlin said. Suddenly the book began to vibrate. Quick reacting Sora dropped it by accident...as it flew on the floor. The book then opened up to a few pages. And a huge light engulfed the whole place.

XXxXxXxXx

Sora looked around and then realized he was back in the book."Oh..looks like I made it." Sora said. He saw a visible image that looked like Pooh's house."I should go say hi to Pooh." Sora said. He walked over to the image and then appeared infront of Pooh's house. He saw Pooh eating some Honey. Sora cocked his head and smiled softly at the bear."Always eating." Sora said outloud. He walked over to his friend who was too busy getting the last honey.

(100 Acre Wood Plays)

"Hmmmmm!" Pooh did, his head was stuck in the big pot of honey."Oh my..this is so yummy!" He cried. "HMMM!" He said. Sora finally made it over to Pooh who was enjoying himself.

"Pooh..." Sora said. Pooh didn't realize whose voice it was...because of him being in the big Pot.

"Oh!" He cried. He began to try and take his head out of the pot but his head was stuck..once again."Oh, bother.." He groaned, struggling.

"Hold on, Pooh." Sora said. Sora went behind Pooh and helped him take the pot out..it wasn't until a few tries until he managed to get the pot off. Pooh rolled back on the ground. "Oh my.." The bear cried.

"Silly bear.." Sora sighed."Are you okay?"

Pooh stood up and looked to see Sora."Oh! Sora! You are just in time for a huge feast!" Pooh said excited.

"But you just ate." Sora said squatting down to Pooh's height.

"Not enough to fill my tummy!" Pooh rubbed his tummy. Sora laughed softly to himself and poked Pooh..making him feel ticklish.

"Well...okay...I know what you want..." Sora grinned."We can go ask Rabbit if he has any left." Sora said.

"I wish we could but..."Sora cocked his head confused."It seems like they disappeared again."Pooh walked over to his little seat and began to touch his forehead."Think..Think..Think..." He muttered. Sora watched his little friend in his thinking mode.

"Hmm...are you sure?"

"It's like before." Pooh said sadly. "But Rabbit's house is there."

"That's...strange.." Sora replied. He stood up and then he also went into thinking mode. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes._ 'Could it be the missing pages again?' _Sora reopened his eyes again."Okay, you said his house is there..let's go check it out first." Sora suggested.

"Okay, Sora." Pooh said. He jumped from his seat. Sora gave him his hand as he grabbed it. Pooh's tummy then began to growl."Let's hurry...I think there is a rumbling in my tummy...oohhooh." He laughed. Sora laughed at him.

"Okay, Pooh."

**100 Acre Wood**

XxXxXxX

Sora and Pooh walked infront of Rabbit's house..it was the same as before..the carrots...lettuce and many other vegetables were planted in the garden...they looked like they were about to sprout any second. Sora and Pooh walked infront of the house. Sora knocked on the door."Rabbit? It's me, Sora and Pooh." Sora cried. No answer..he decided to knock again..and nothing. Pooh walked over to the side to see if Rabbit was there but nothing. Sora followed him and saw nothing but a rabbit hole. He noticed a note on the floor. Sora picked up the note."That wasn't there before." Pooh said."Oh bother."

"It's okay." Sora said. He read the letter out loud."Gone shopping...be back later...P.S Pooh don't go in my house! -Rabbit." Sora laughed to himself..at the P.S. "See, Pooh..Rabbit's coming back.."

"But it's not just him...everyone else."

_'Then again..when I came here...some pages looked like they were ripped or something...'_

_"_Sora?" Pooh asked.

"Oh,hehe." Sora did. "Okay, Pooh. I promise you..everyone will return." Sora knew exactly what to do.

"You're leaving..so soon?" Pooh asked.

"Pooh, I promise I'll be back...don't I always come back?" Sora asked squatting down again.

Pooh thumped his head again."Well...alright...! I'll be waiting for you, Sora..don't take to long." Pooh grinned. Sora smiled brightly and placed his hand on Pooh's head and began to pat him.

"I won't."

XxXXxXxxX

(Radiant Garden Plays)

"That's pretty cool." Riku said, Merlin had taught him a new special move.

"It's not much..but it's the least I can do." Merlin smiled. The three of them were outside Merlin's house. Riku made a fist and grinned to himself.

"Hey..it's something..thank you." Riku smiled. Merlin smiled some more. Sora walked through the door and saw Riku, Kairi and Merlin.

"Back so soon?" Kairi asked.

"Hehe.." Sora did.

"How is Winnie The Pooh?" Merlin asked.

"Well..it looks like I have to go find pages again..."

"That book is always falling apart...ever since we were back at Traverse Town."

"It's okay..it's no problem." Sora replied.

"That cover is really cute, Sora." Riku calmly said.

"What...? " Sora cried.

"Oh Sora...you and that bear look so adorable.." The redhead said happily.

"Ah...he's Pooh.." Sora sighed.

"Adorable." Riku stated. Sora stared at him.

"Anyway..I wish you guys can meet him..and Rabbit and the others."

"Rabbit?" Riku asked confused.

"Yes." Sora smiled.

"Awww." Kairi did.

"So his name is Rabbit? Please tell me...he's not a rabbit."

"He is."

"..." Riku did.

"Now, Now, Now...I taught Riku some magic that will help you on you're journey..it's not much but."

"Really?" Sora asked."I wanna see."

"Nope." Riku did.

"Why not..?!" Sora cried.

"You will see when you see." Is all Riku said beginning to walk away. "Thanks again, Merlin!"

"What?! Come on!" Sora yelled.

"No."

"We'll be going now, Merlin!" Kairi said waving.

"You three be careful now!" Merlin cried.

"We will!"

"Riku! I wanna seee!" Sora yelled to his friend who was walking away...ignoring him.

"No, Sora..ugh." Riku did.

"Boys.." Kairi sighed under her breath.

* * *

**Short chapter..I was going to do Winnie The Pooh like...each time he gets pages..he returns back to the world...or..after receiving all pages he can return back to 100 acre Woods. I don't know. But yes...I'm obsessed with Winnie the Pooh lmfao and I think Sora and Pooh are so cuteee! Lol how he replaced Christopher Robin is funny XD. Next World...is :) Another one of my favorites...thinking of how I'm going to make it out..though...so :O Review! NOW lol **


	13. Tropical Island 1st Visit

**OMGOSH did you guys watch The Walking Dead? Last time was so damn sad...ugh! My dude Merle...died..I hated him in the beginning but ugh..I'm so upset over that ugh :/ Feel bad for his brother ...okay let me stop hahaha! Review and enjoy! lmao..**

* * *

(Villains of a Sort Plays)

"What do you think you're doing you buffoon?!" Maleficent yelled at Pete. Pete covered his head...as though he was about get punished by the evil witch.

"Just...Just doing what you asked!"

"The idea was not to get seen!" Maleficent roared. Pete stepped back a few startled. Maleficent gave him an intense stare and then turned dramatically."No matter, the others know what to do...I will not let Xehanort get in my way..I will have the princess of hearts and I will control the worlds!"

Pete snapped his fingers."I have just the thing!" He smiled to himself.

"Do not disappoint me you idiot." The fat cat nodded and then disappeared into the portal. Maleficent with a wave of her hand an image of Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared."I told you before...once that was over with..I will get my way. Let's just see how powerful you're heart is. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAAHAHAH A!"

XxXxXxxXx

(Mickey Mouse Club March Plays)

"You're majesty...why did you have us here..you seem really worried about something." Donald cried. Mickey had a look of discomfort placed on his face. Mickey thumped his throne armrest.

"Fellas..." Mickey muttered."Do you remember when Ven was facing ...Vanitas?"

"Hmm..Yeah! Gawersh, he was a hard one..and he kind of look like Sora..now that...I.." Goofy stopped talking and realized what he said.

"Yes...it just hit me." Mickey said.

"What does that explain...?" Donald asked.

"...I'm...I'm not sure...I just felt something strange about Sora...for a while...Master Yen Sid as well..he informed me to let Kairi tag along...for protective reasons for Sora."

"I'm...I'm not understanding.." Donald and Goofy looked even more confused.

"...Me neither..but Master Yen Sid won't discuss anything further with me.." Mickey made a stressed out noise and sighed."I have to look into it more...but he figures with Kairi besides Sora and Riku..that he should be fine..as of now..." Donald and Goofy looked at each other with questioning. "I've also gotten word that not only is Xehanort after Kingdom Hearts but Maleficent as well."

"What?! But she.."

Mickey nodded."It seems that she will be going after the Princess of Lights again...and she will have more followers than before."

"Why that witch!" Donald yelled.

"Gawersh, what about those three."

"I'm pretty sure..they already encountered them...Master Yen Sid told me." Mickey explained. "Right now." Mickey jumped from his seat."I want to figure out how to get in contact with Aqua, as soon as possible."

Donald and Goofy both saluted."We are right behind you!"

Mickey did his famous laugh."Oh shucks, guys!"

XxXxXXxX

(Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Plays)

"What exactly are you doing it's like this!" A little girl yelled, she was wearing a hula skirt and teaching...what looked like a dog how to dance..but he was blue...? She began to shake her hip to side..while the "dog" did the same but in off-beat way. "Stittch! No!" She whined.

"Ahh?" He asked. The girl sighed deeply."Oh well...at least you're behaving yourself for now...let's go back home..I want to go feed Pudge." The girl said. She began to walk away with the dog...crawling behind her.

Meanwhile, Sora was walking with his hands behind his head."You guys! Doesn't this look similar to our island?" The three of them were near a shoreline beach..most of the people were either swimming, surfing...eating ice cream or on the beach getting a tan.

"It kind of does." Riku said.

"It's beautiful!" Kairi grinned. "You guys we have to enjoy this!" Kairi said pulling her two friends.

"K-Kairi.." Riku said.

"Why not?!" Sora laughed. Kairi rushed infront of them and went towards the ocean.

"..." Riku did."Ah..." He walked after his two friends. Kairi got three ice creams and handed it to her friends. Sora gladly took it and began to lick it..it wasn't sea-salt ice cream..but it was just as good. Kairi licked her ice cream as well.

"Go on, Riku..let's just relax for a bit!" Riku sighed at his two friends and smiled softly..there was no arguing was there? Even though he was the most mature out of the two..he always gave in. He began to lick the ice cream as well."Isn't it good?"

"Yeah." Riku smiled. Sora ran a few steps..into the sand and had the ice cream in the side of his mouth. He always wanted to surf...it looked so cool."Don't even think about trying it Sora."

"Why not?!"

"You're too clumsy!" Kairi even admitted.

"Not..you too..Kairi."

"Sorry, but you are." Kairi said continuing to eat her ice cream. Sora pouted at his friends.

"Like this!" A girl in a bathe suit had a sandwich and was going into the water. A blue creature was about to go into the water..when he froze. He dipped his toe and then shivered a bit..he took a few steps back and sat on the sand.

"It's okay, Stitch..you wait here when I'm done!" The girl said. Sora squinted his eyes and thought that creature looked familiar.

"Isn't that..?" Sora muttered. "Stitch?!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs like an idiot. Stitch was rubbing his ears and then it let up when he heard his name being called. He looked back to see his old friend, Sora. Stitch jumped up excited and then began to run towards Sora.

"SORAAAA"! Stitch yelled. Stitch jumped on Sora, making Sora drop his ice cream on the ground. Sora tumbled back behind Riku and Kairi. Sora began to laugh, and pick up the heavy Stitch. Stitch then began to lick all over Sora's face. Sora tried to calm him down but he was too happy.

"I take it he's a friend of yours?" Riku asked.

"Soraaaaa!" Stitch yelled again. Sora chuckled again.

"Glad to see you again, Stitch." Sora said, finally getting him off of him. Sora bent down towards the creature."You guys this is Stitch."

"Me, Stitch."

"Riku and Kairi." Sora introduced.

"Ohhh, he is so cute! Sora!" Kairi cried. Stitch began to way his small tail.

"And fluffy!" Stitch added. Kairi giggled.

"What is he?"

"Rude, Riku!" Sora yelled.

"I just want to know."

Sora shrugged his shoulders."I...I don't know." Stitch jumped up and down.

"Need to meet Lilo!"

"Lilo? You mean that girl who was with you?" Stitch pulled Sora by the pants towards the ocean.

"I guess we are meeting, Lilo." Riku added.

XxXxXxX

"Now, are you sure 626 is here?!" A large alien that had a wig on and was wearing what seemed to look like a dress. A skinny yellow alien with a one huge eye, he was wearing a mustache..and and outfit..trying to fit in..

"I'm telling you...the humans here are fascinating...and they all described a small blue creature being destructive down here." The alien said. The two of them were in the bushes. The bigger alien had binoculars he began to observe the environment and then stopped when he noticed a blue creature with three other people.

"THERE HE IS!" The alien yelled."Ahh, but he's with three other people...how are we going to get this done?"

Lilo began to come up for air, she walked towards the shoreline and saw Stitch with three other people."Stitch!" Lilo cried.

"Bak Bak.. Friend!" Stitch said. Lilo looked up at Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Hi, Lilo..I'm Sora, this is Riku and Kairi."

"I'm Lilo! I see you met my dog, his name is Stitch!"

"Dog?" Riku asked.

Lilo began to whisper."Well, he's a strange looking dog! I still don't know what breed he you guys want to come to my house?"

"Oh, uh sure!"

"Okay, follow me!I've been teaching Stitch to try and be good. So far so good." Lilo explained, the group looked to see Stitch sniffing at a bush and begin to growl. It was the same place the two aliens were located at.

"Good?"

"Yeah...he had a bad meter and it's really high! You know Stitch, right? I can show you the picture when we get to my house..it's right up there!" Lilo said. "Come on, Stitch!" Lilo yelled as she walked with her new friends back home. Stitch sniffed some more and then began to start chewing on what looked like someone's clothes.

"Stitch?!" Sora cried.

"AHHH! You blasted...!" The alien yelled. Stitch snorted.

"Stupidhead!" He muttered, slashing sand on them before, following his company.

"Why I oughta!" The bigger alien yelled. The skinny one tried to clean himself up but it was taking awhile.

"Now, Now..let us remain calm, everything is under control!"

"Easy for you to say! Blast my experiment for having such amazing sense of smell!"

XxXxXxXxX

"How exactly am I suppose to capture that creature?" A huge looking whale like creature said to Pete. They were far off on the island. Pete began to snicker to himself.

"You said he was evil, no?"

"That crazy Doctor said he is unstable, yes! What does this prove?"

Pete began to laugh and move up and down. He then began to rub his hands."Just what I need to add an extra spice!" He snickered. The whale like looking creature smirked at him. He had an idea.

"I would like to hear what you are thinking. " Pete grinned at him and then began to explain his plan. Back with Sora and the others.

"Stitch seems to like you alot! I just adopted him!" Lilo explained, as the began to walk in the woods towards her house.

"Adopted?"

"Yup! Yup!" Lilo cried. Stitch crawl around and began to sniff around. He seemed to noticed something that the others couldn't. He began to growl this time."Stitch? What is it?"Stitch began to bark loudly again. Suddenly heartless began to appear from the ground.

Lilo put her hands over her mouth."What...What is that?" She asked surprised.

"Lilo, go hide." Riku said.

"But.."

"Come on, Lilo!" Kairi said giving her hand.

(Sinister Shadows Encore by BlaxxShadow Plays)

"BAGA BAGA!" Stitch yelled, indicating that he wanted to stay and fight."Me...stay..you hide!" He managed to say in English.

"Stitch.."

"It's okay!" Sora said. Lilo looked at Kairi who nodded.

"Okay, you guys be alright!" Lilo said.

Stitch growled and stood next to Sora."What..he's fighting too?" Riku asked surprised before they went into battle.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks." Stitch jumped up and down and then took out his two guns and began to shoot at the heartless. Sora began to shoot as well at the heartless with his magic. Riku slid by one the shadow heartless and then thrusted his keyblade forward, creating a cycle of multiply hits. But the more they attacked the heartless the more kept appearing. "Ugh..they just keep coming..! When will it end!?" Sora yelled. Riku gritted his teeth with frustration Sora was right..the more they attacked the more kept appearing...someone-somewhere must be calling them. Stitch looked back at his friends and then decided to go into his other form. Suddenly Stitch began to mutate with not with two arms but four arms..he was growing antennas and his back was a bit and Riku jumped back a bit startled."S-Stitch?!"

"Me ga naga quesstaaa!" Stitch yelled. He suddenly turned into a small ball and began to rush into them as if he was a bowling ball and the heartless were the pins. After he came out of his ball. He took out four guns and began to shook furiously at the heartless. The heartless began to slow down until there was no more.

"That is not..a dog." The 16 year old told the 15 year old boy. Stitch was still fired up for more. Stitch began to jump up and down screaming. Waiting for another fight. He was very anxious. "Stitch..Stitch..that's enough." Sora said walking over to his little friend. Stitch didn't seem to hear him until Sora picked up the wild creature. Who began to calm down."Stitch..it's okay.." Sora said concerned.

(Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Plays)

Riku walked over and had his arms crossed."Is he okay?" Stitch put his ears back a bit sad.

"I think so...I guess Lilo was right when she said that he acts bad..for a little person he sure has a temper." Sora said frowning.

"Do you think she knows what he really is?" Riku asked. Stitch jumped down to the ground with a loud thud...he must have weighed a lot of pounds for that sound.

"Naga, no tell Lilo." Stitch said. He then pushed back his alien features back into his body..and then looked like a regular "dog."

"I guess he doesn't want her to know..just yet." Riku said.

"Riku...! Sora..! Stitch!" Lilo cried along with Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"We're fine."

"What was that?" Lilo asked."Where they the voodoos that I chanted?" Lilo asked.

"...Um what?!" Sora asked.

"Lilo!" A girl was yelling from a few distance.

Lilo groaned and blew a breath, making her half bang go up a bit."Ugh..it's my sister...ugh she probably wants me to do something.."

"Do you want us to go to you're house another time?" Riku asked.

"No! No! I'm sure she will be happy that I have friends over!" Lilo cried.

"Huh?"

"Come on!" Lilo yelled. Kairi shrugged her shoulders happily and walked after Lilo. Riku looked back at Sora and Stitch.

"So..I guess this is our little secret then."

"Uhgm!" Stitch said with a nod. "Fren!" He suddenly said towards Riku and Sora."Fren remind me of Ven and Ter...ra." Sora and Riku couldn't quite understand the last parts but they managed to understand him trying to stay friend.

"Right, we're friends." Sora grinned. Riku smiled at Stitch. In Stitch's eyes he saw a glimpse of Ventus smiling at him.

"Ve..n." He said.

"What ?" Sora asked.

"STITCH! Sora! Riku! Come on!" The voice of Kairi cried. Stitch suddenly began to crawl away, Sora and Riku following him.

"Did..he say Ven..?" Sora asked himself.

XxXxXxXx

They walked near a bluish big house..with lots of stairs."Wow, you're house is very nice!" Kairi said.

"Thank you!" Lilo smiled."You guys are so kind!" Lilo grinned. She ran up the stairs."Come on!" Her friends followed her inside the house. Their standing was a girl who was as tall as Riku. She was wearing a belly shirt and some shorts. She looked like she could be in her late teens. Her hands were on her hips annoyed.

"LILOOO!" She roared. Stitch crawled by her in the living room.

"What?" Lilo cried.

"I told you..! No wondering off you should be studying...ah why can't you be normal!" The girl then realized that Lilo had brought other people in the house. Her mood then switched."Hi! I'm Nani! Please tell me you're not with the social workers..."

"Um..What? No..!" Riku said.

"Oh...Phew." Nani wiped her forehead exhausted.

"They are my new friends!" Nani's eyes widen with excitement.

"Really?"

"That's Sora, Riku and Kairi! They're friends of Stitch." Nani dropped her head defeated.

"Just what I need..." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"More weirdos.."

"Hey!" Kairi said.

"Ah..nevermind..I don't have time for this..Lilo we are invited to David's performance and I don't want anything weird happening!" Nani stared at Stitch who was chewing on a chair. Nani grunted a bit annoyed. Lilo rushed over to Stitch's side and began to pull him off who was still holding on with his teeth.

"Don't worry about it! I will teach him to be good!"

"I highly doubt that.." Nani muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Nani..don't worry about it! We'll help Lilo!" Sora smiled.

"We will?" Riku asked.

"Really?!" Lilo yelled. Still pulling Stitch off.

"Yup!" Nani sighed.

"We'll...okay..I guess..ugh..I'll be back..hopefully I can get a job...without any disturbances.." Nani said."Can you keep an eye on them? We can leave around in the afternoon."

"Okay." Sora nodded.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it." She then left the house. Sora noticed Riku staring at him.

"W-What?!"

"...Nothing." Is all he said. Kairi walked over to Lilo who finally got Stitch off.

"What should we do to help him?" The redhead asked the black haired girl. Lilo smiled to herself and placed a finger on her chin.

"Well..."

XxXxXxXxX

(Devil In Disguise Lilo and Stitch Version Plays)

"DO WE HAVE TO WEAR THIS?" Riku asked. Him, Sora and Kairi were wearing hula skirts.

"Yes! Hula dancing! Teaching him how to be calm!" Lilo said. She and the others were in front of an old lady who was watering her fruit. She seemed to be a sales person.

"This is ridiculous.." Riku muttered.

"I don't see nothing wrong with it!" Sora grinned.

"..." Riku did.

"Come on you two..it's to help Stitch." Kairi smiled as Lilo put the CD on and began to teach how to hula.

"...Fine.." Riku muttered.

"Besides..you wore one last year.." Sora muttered under his breath but Riku heard him.

"What did you say?!"

"Like this!" Lilo cried. Lilo moved her hip to the side, Kairi followed and then Stitch. Stitch was a bit amazed and then began to twirl around with Kairi.

"Riku...I didn't say n-nothing!" Sora whined. Riku glared at him, while Sora backed a way but fell back on the hose. Stitch twirled around so far that he crashed into Riku, who fell on top of Sora. Making the three of them crash into the old woman with the hose. The four fell back into a pile of watermelon while the water spilled on Riku.

"..." Riku did. Kairi put her hand on her face, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, there is always other places we can try!" They were now at a different location..it looked like some kind of restaurant. Lilo had her red wagon with CDs, a stereo and other equipment...by the looks of it she also had a guitar. "Ome of the main ideas is to have a guitar...Elvis loved guitars."

"OH! Stitch sure does know how to use that!" Sora yelled. Remembering when they both teamed up. Stitch began to play wonderful on the guitar."OOH, LET'S DO A DUO AGAIN!" Sora yelled. He took out his keyblade and began to act like it was a guitar.

"Um...Sora.." Sora and Stitch suddenly began to play...suddenly Stitch's power over the sound of the guitar was too much it broke every glass that around.

"Guess that didn't work...hmm maybe if there were heartless around, ya think?" Sora asked.

"..." Riku did. Kairi stared at Riku and then back at Sora.

"Let's move on!" The little girl made a big sigh. The group was now in a hotel. "Okay LOVE! His main songs were about love!" Lilo explained. "Love makes you happy!" Riku looked at Sora who was turning a bit red.

"...What?"

"Oh nothing." Riku half smiled, looking at him and Kairi. Stitch had a shirt on and Kairi thought he looked so cute.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Okay, look isn't she lonely..?" Lilo said, spotting an older woman on a couch-reading a newspaper.

"What?!" Sora asked."That's not..." Lilo made her pet jump on the seat besides the woman, Stitch handed the woman a rose."She's way to old!" Sora yelled.

"Sora!" Kairi and Riku yelled. The old woman glared at him for a bit before Lilo commanded Stitch to kiss her.

"Oh..no!"

The next location was finally back at the beach. "Why again..did I get hit..?" Sora asked felling his head."I didn't kiss her!"

"Yes..but you should never tell a woman she is old.." Kairi said.

"Why not?" Riku sighed."Nevermind..What now?" Riku asked. Lilo grinned at them, while Stitch was at the shoreline. He was wearing an Elvis outfit and had a guitar hooked to the stereo.

"It's time for Stitch's grand performance!"

"Isn't that..Nani?" Kairi asked. Nani was talking to lifeguard about probably getting a job.

"It is.."

"Oh boy.."

"Um..Lilo?" Sora asked. Lilo was on top of the big stereo and pulled the pulls up.

"Alright, knock em dead!" She yelled. Stitch slowly began to play the guitar awkward...the people laying around at the beach began to notice him play. At first they were a bit confused but the longer Stitch played the better he got. The people were astounded and then circled around Stitch.

"Wow, he's actually doing good!" Riku said. They crowd began to get closer and closer towards Stitch..they suddenly got cameras and began to take pictures.

"Wait! You guys are crowding him!" Lilo yelled running to the crowd.

"Oh oh." Riku and Sora said. The three of them was about to run over there when Stitch's angry began to erupt. He was tearing the cameras apart and breaking things form left to right. He was having a fit because of this his crowd began to run away in fear. Nani turned towards Stitch and Lilo. Lilo waved sadly. Nani looked back at the lifeguard who made an annoyed look and walked away from her.

(Devil In Disguise Lilo and Stitch Version Ends)

"Man..we were so close.." Kairi said sadly.

"Yeah.." Sora frowned. All they could do was look at the scene as Lilo looked disappointed and walked towards her sister. Stitch then began to look ashamed of himself."I wish we could do something for him..." Sora wondered what he could do to help his ally..he did so much for him...what was it that he could do to Stitch to make him calm down."Hmmmm.." He really hated to see his friends upset. Stitch looked up sad towards Sora. Sora frowned at him. "If only...I knew.."

* * *

**LILO AND STITCH YA'LL! I LOVE STITCH ! I hope they put this world in kh3! They really should! Part 2 coming up soon! Pete and Gantu teamed up! It seems like Stitch remembers Ventus and Terra :p! And ya know I completely forgot about the ice cream dude...the one that's ice cream is always falling down lmfao..I just realized I made Sora..really stupid in this fanfic lol...then again it is Sora...and he does some stupid stuff..o.0 Riku is once again in a skirt! Fwa! At least this time he is aware of his inner soft side HA! Was kind of rushing typing this lol.. Review if you want more! **


	14. Tropical Island Where Do I belong?

**DUUUUUDES! So I was looking at random stuff on Lilo and Stitch on Youtube..and I already knew about the anime version..of how they cut off Lilo..so I didn't like the show much. So I just thought of typing Stitch meets Lilo again or something and...wtf she has a daughter who looks just like her? And Nani is pregnant with David...Lilo meets Stitch but then leaves again ._.. I was so pissed ugh! It reminds me of Toy Story 3! I was so mad! But then again...ugh I don't really go by the anime version. Oh and btw I didn't forget Aqua..in the last whatever...anyway enjoy! **

* * *

Nani and Lilo were sitting down by the beach a bit sad of what happened. Then suddenly a man was walking by towards the two..he looked to be the same age around Nani. He had a surf board with him."Ay, I didn't know you guys were coming down here." He said.

"Ah, I was just looking for a job...and nobody would accept me." Nani muttered sad, she had her application and resume and threw it away. The guy made a face.

"Well, you know what always helps me..when I can't get things right?"

"What's that?" Nani asked miserable. The boy grinned at her, she looked a bit confused at first and then smiled back.

XxXxXxX

(Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Plays)

Nani, Lilo and the boy were surfing at the ocean waves..enjoying themselves. Sora grinned."Isn't that great?"

"We really should do that when we get back home." Kairi said.

"Oh boy.." Riku said smiling to himself. "It seems as though Stitch is not really fond of water."

"Yeah.." Sora said. He could see the discomfort on Stitch's face. Stitch was on a board with Nani...while the man and Lilo were surfing together on the wave. Lilo then began to laugh and jump into the water from the board while the man caught her off the board. After the two came up for air, they swam towards Stitch and Nani. Sora put his hands behind his head and watched the scene. Nani then decided that she wanted to surf alone..and she was pretty good at it."Wow, they can really go!"

"Yeah." Riku said. For the whole day, they spent their time swimming around and surfing. Now the group were building a sand castle with Lilo, burying her. Stitch was watching them next to Sora, Riku and Kairi. The three of them were sitting on the sand behind Lilo, Nani and the guy. Stitch looked upset."I think he's finally understanding...something." Riku said.

"What's that?" Kairi asked. Riku didn't say anything, he just saw the look of saddness in Stitch..the same look he had before. When he went to darkness. The feeling of being left out when Sora had befriend Donald and Goofy.

"Stitch, go on." Riku said.

"Oga?" Stitch said, turning to him. Riku got up and went over to a vendor, who had surf boards all over. He got a surf board and walked over to Stitch.

"Here." Riku said. Stitch looked up at Riku. Riku pushed him a bit towards Lilo. Riku let go of Stitch and handed him the surf board. Riku walked back towards Sora and Kairi. Stitch's ears went down a bit nervous, he grabbed the surf board and then nudged at Lilo. Lilo looked at him confused. Stitch made a noise, wondering if he could join them. Lilo finally understood and immediately smiled.

"Aww, Riku." Kairi did hugging him, who made a noise.

"You have a soft spot for Stitch." Sora grinned.

"...No..." Riku said calmly. He smiled to himself and watched Lilo, Nani and Stitch on the board. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Sora jumped up quickly.

"LET'S GO YOU GUYS!" Sora yelled, taking off his shoes.

"What?" Riku asked. Sora quickly ran towards the vendor and got himself a surf board.

"Come on!" Sora yelled. Sora took Kairi by the hand a bit shook up.

"S-Sora?" She asked startled. Riku shook his hand.

"Go on, I'll watch." Riku half-smiled.

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yup, enjoy." Kairi sighed and smiled and took off her shoes as well.

"Okay! Lame-o!" Sora and Kairi ran towards the ocean past he man. The two of them holding hands. Kairi was blushing a bit as Sora held her hand. Riku smiled at his two best friends, they just looked..so adorable together..maybe...he himself just wasn't the one for Kairi.

"S-Sora...are you sure you know what you are doing?" Kairi asked. As Sora, took off his hoodie.

"Can't say that I have."

"Oh..Sora." Kairi sighed.

"But it can't be that hard?" Sora smiled. Sora jumped into the water while Kairi had no choice but to sit behind him on the board as the ocean swayed the board back and forth. Lilo, Nani and Stitch were on the board towards them.

"You came to join?" Lilo asked.

"Sure! But we have no idea what we are doing." Kairi laughed.

"It's simple really! Just follow me." Nani said. Nani took control of her board and rowed towards the waves.

"Let's do it!" Sora yelled with excitement.

XxXxXx

Riku decided to walk up to get a closer view of his friends. He chuckled a bit to see Sora trying to surf..it just wasn't working out for him. The boy looked up at Riku."Those are your friends?"

"Yeah."

"Ha, they seem like they are enjoying themselves. I'm David...I'm Nani's..uh...her..I'm her friend.." He managed to say...he wasn't being clear one what his relationship was with Nani.

"I'm Riku, that's Sora and that's Kairi."

"Ah...I see are those two..you know?"

Riku laughed to himself."...No...at least..." He looked back at the two, who was still trying to surf...Stitch was getting frustrated with the water almost touching him."They don't know it, yet."

"Hahha." David laughed. Riku sat down next to David.

"So, where are her parents?"

David looked a bit sad and explained the story to Riku. Sora on the other hand tried to get his balance on the board."I...I think I got it." Kairi slowly got up and almost fell back but Sora grabbed her."Hold on and try and keep your balance." He instructed. Kairi nodded and blushed a bit, she stared at him...he looked so..different...he really did change...but was still the same. Nani and Lilo surfed near them.

"That's it!" Nani yelled. Kairi held on to the back of Sora, ...they really was surfing. Stitch was even getting comfortable about it as well. Stitch held on to Nani's leg..who was a bit disgusted at first but smiled letting him embrace her. The three of them continued to surf along the ocean while Sora and Kairi not to far behind. Stitch let go of Nani and began to jump with excitement..maybe he was starting to get the hang of it, but out of nowhere the whale like creature then jumped through the wave and grabbed Stitch off the board. Nani and Lilo then fell down into the water. Sora and Kairi behind them watched what happened.

"What...? What was that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was..it got Stitch..!" Sora yelled.

David saw Lilo and Nani fall into the water and searched to see if they were coming up for air. Riku stared as well."Something doesn't feel right." Riku muttered, standing up now. Sora and Kairi moved from the waves back towards Nani and Lilo, who were up for air.

"What was that?" Riku yelled from the shore.

"I..I don't know!" Lilo said, she suddenly felt a tug at her leg. She instantly went down into the water.

(Apprehension Plays)

"Lilo!" Nani yelled. Sora dived into the water and looked to see Stitch being held down by two aliens..it looked like Stitch needed help...and figured that Lilo could do the job. But it was making things worse. She was a human after all. Sora swam faster into the water ...he had to think quick of who he had to choose to save...it was either Stitch of Lilo and he didn't have time to think. Stitch and Lilo were sinking fast..the best thing he could do was try and fight off the other aliens away. Sora swam deeper into the sea and tried to get the aliens off Stitch..who was still holding on to Lilo. Lilo's sister was then swimming towards Lilo. She kicked Stitch away and grabbed her sister up for air. Stitch then chewed on something, that they were trying to capture him in. Sora quickly took out his keyblade and pointed at the two..a huge light appeared. Making them blind a bit. Stitch used this chance and did something to make them get away. Sora was unable to really focus. He noticed that Stitch was sinking faster then him. Sora gaged a bit, he had to get air and faster..he extended his hand towards Stitch and grabbed him. Sora swam up for air with Stitch in his arms. Riku and Kairi looking at him with worry as he pulled Stitch towards the shore. Lilo, Nani and David right there. Nani didn't seem to pleased with Stitch. Stitch coughed and began to shiver once he was on the surface.

"Sora? Are you okay?!" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine." Sora said.

"You drowned, my sister!" Nani yelled at Stitch. Of course, Nani wouldn't understand she didn't see what Stitch was trying to do.

(Missing You Plays)

"No..you got it wrong.." Sora said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Nani yelled. She pulled Lilo away. Stitch's ear fell back a bit sad. Nani made an angry look at Stitch."Don't ever come near her again! You monster!"Suddenly a big man appeared. He was wearing a suit and black glasses.

"I will be here to pick up..Lilo in the morning." He said rather stern. With that he walked away.

"N-Nani..." Lilo muttered.

"David, we're going home..." Nani said. David looked at Nani and Lilo then turned back to Sora and his friends. He sighed and made a sad look and walked after the two.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it.." Sora said to Stitch."Who was that guy though...and what did he mean by picking up Lilo...?" Riku sighed deeply.

"I'll explain to you too.." Riku told Kairi and Sora what David had told him, how Lilo and Nani's mother and father never returned..and how Nani would have to give up Lilo."

"..."Stitch did. "Stitch...did bad...Jumba..tried.."

"It's okay we understand...they just don't." Sora explained."We need to do something...let's go back to them." Stitch made a sad noise and nodded.

XxXxXx

By the time they walked back to the house, they were spying to see Nani and Lilo singing to each other in the back of their house...something special...Stitch looked so sad..he felt like everything was his fault. "...iugh.."The four of them were in the bushes peeking at the scene.

"Stitch.." Stitch slowly walked away...back into the house.

"We should go.." Riku said.

"But..." Sora said.

"There's nothing we can do..." Riku muttered. Sora made one last look back at Nani and Lilo and walked away. What more could they do? Sora, Riku and Kairi walked in the woods and sighed.

"I feel so bad." Kairi said.

"Yeah.." Riku replied. Sora made a sad face and sighed.

(I'm lost-Alan Silvestri Plays (The short version))

"..." Riku did. He stopped walking.

"What is it..Riku?" Sora asked.

"Its...nothing.." Riku said. He somehow felt what the alien was going through in a way. Trying to do good but going the wrong direction...it was like he was never ment to be good. Riku paused and sighed. He turned around.

"?" Kairi did.

"Let's go back."

"Huh?"

"LOST.." they heard someone cried in the distance.

"Sounds like Stitch..."

They ran towards the sound of his voice and saw Stitch in the middle of the woods..with a book. Looking depressed as if he was about to cry. "Stitch.." Stitch turned to see his friends looking at him and then walking towards him. Kairi couldn't help herself but hug the blue alien.

"I'm sorry, Stitch.." Is all Riku could say, petting him. Sora noticed what the book was opened to...it was the ugly ducklings...and Stitch was the ugly duckling...he wanted to have a family. Sora frowned and hugged Stitch.

"It's okay..Stitch..it's okay..."

XxXxXxX

(Hesitation Plays)

"I sense them.." The whale like alien muttered,

"Now, Now Gantu...don't over use this power..or it can be you're down fall, ya hear?" Pete muttered. The two of them were in a space ship.

"Yeah, Yeah I just want that blasted experiment..he will soon be mine and I will be awarded by the Grand council." Gantu laughed flying the ship furiously into the the ground to land. Pete held on to anything to keep his balance,

"WOAHAHH!" He yelled.

(Hesitation Ends)

xXxXxXxXxX

"Stitch...what do you want to do?"

"..." Stitch did frowning.

"I think you should talk to Nani and Lilo...first..at least." Kairi suggested.

"hmmm." Stitch did. He suddenly heard a crack like someone stepped on a stick near the bushes. One of Stitch's ear went up,cautiously. He turned to the direction of the sound and appeared Jumba."Jumba.." Stitch muttered.

"Ah, 626 I see you are here...hmm what is wrong?"

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Just to have my latest experiment back."

"Can't you see that he's upset and that he is lonely!?" Kairi cried. Jumba began to laugh to himself, he the noticed the book.

"Ahh, I see..you want a FAMILY...foolish..you were never ment to have a family. You are only created to destroy not to be loved! You will never be loved." Jumba said direct.

"How..How cruel.." Kairi muttered.

"Now..626 sad to say but I have to bring you back and take you apart..hopefully you won't have this desire anymore." Jumba began to walk closer and closer and without warning Stitch then fleed."WHA..626..ah I don't have time for this!"

(The Encounter Plays)

Sora, Riku and Kairi took out their keyblades and stood infront of Jumba.

"You're not getting Stitch!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Jumba roared. He suddenly took out an enormous gun and began to shoot at the three. It hit Riku on the arm.

"Ugh!" Riku did.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi yelled. Jumba laughed some more.

"My latest experiment yet.,..once touched with this baby...you are unable to move!" He yelled. Riku could feel his whole body becoming numb in one instant. He fell down on the floor.

"Riku..!" Sora yelled about to run to his aid.

"I'm fine...just go...stop him!" Riku managed to say...all he could do now is watch and wait on the ground. Sora looked at him and nodded slowly. Sora went into a stance along with Kairi.

"This won't be long!"

"I would like to say so!" Jumba yelled. He then shot at the trees..it then did a rebound and almost hit Kairi and Sora. But the two of them jumped out of the way.

"That was close..." Kairi muttered.

"Look out Kairi!" Sora yelled. Kairi looked up to see Jumba about to pound her, but Sora slashed him with his keyblade.

"AUGUAHG!" Jumba yelled twitching. He fell back a few and gritted his teeth.

"Foolish humans!" Jumba yelled. He then put on some other kind of ammo in his gun. He then shot again at Sora, but Sora blocked it with his keyblade. Even by blocking the shot with his weapon..whatever this was it was making Sora weaker..Jumba laughed some more. Kairi looked at Jumba and pointed her keyblade at him.

"How about this!" She yelled. She glowed with intense light and charged at Jumba with top speed, it was like there was more Kairi's but it was because of how fast she was going. Kairi jumped in the air and began to shoot out bubbles at Jumba...despite it being bubbles it seemed to do massive damage. Jumba got hit with the bubbles multiple times. "Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora nodded, he held his keyblade behind him and then charged at Jumba with his keyblade strike. Using the powerful Zantetsuken move. Jumba jumped up and down in defeat and stomped his feet.

"I don't have time for this !" He yelled with annoyance and angry. He suddenly dropped a small ball...it then opened created a huge thick smoke around them. Sora and Kairi coughed trying to catch their breath. It was difficult to see what was happening. As the smoke cleared..they saw that Jumba was gone.

(The Encounter Ends)

"He got away.." Kairi said. Sora looked to the ground and saw something on the floor. It was a necklace of some sort..it looked somewhat like a summon..it had a picture of a yellow ball with a red star on it. Sora put it in his pocket for later. He then remembered Riku on the ground. The two of them rushed by Riku's side.

"Riku..you okay?" Sora asked. Riku was slowly moving...

"Yeah...I-I think so..I think it was only temporary.." Riku slowly got up and stretched a bit..that felt kind of weird.

"Where did he go?"

"Stitch, went that way..so...Jumba must have gone that way as well."

"Let's go."

XxXxXxX

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled. Lilo was surprised to see Stitch back...Stitch looked scared though and nervous he was looking around. "Stitch..? Stitch what's wrong?" The young girl asked. Suddenly Jumba broke through the house.

"Ahaha, hiding behind your little friends won't help you anymore!" He yelled with his gun in his hand. He then shot his gun at Stitch who quickly pushed Lilo in the other room. Stitch dodged the plasma bullet, while Jumba continued to try and shoot at him. Stitch continued to dodge and run in the other room.

"AHHH! Stitch!" Lilo yelled. Stitch crawled up on the top part of the room, while Jumba shot at him. Destroying the room. The skinny alien with the one eye was in panic..as the plasma was coming out of the house.

"Noo...No...NOOO!" he yelled. Sora, Riku and Kairi stopped running to see the scene.

"Oh no!" Kairi yelled.

"You!" Riku yelled at the alien.

"NO!" He yelled waving his hands nervous. Riku rose an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, we have to help Stitch and Lilo!" Sora yelled. Riku made another weird look at the alien and ran after Sora and Kairi into the house. When suddenly Jumba cane flying through the window.

"Woah.." Jumba grunted and made an annoyed look. They then looked to see the other alien at the front door to only be slammed in the face by Lilo. Jumba was already gone before the eyes. Then they out of nowhere they saw the alien running down the stairs with Lilo in his hands.

"I ADVISE YOU TO MOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEE!" He screamed. Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other and heard a small ticking sound. Their eyes got wide for a bit, they quickly began to run off in the woods when. BOOM, the whole house blew up. The impact from the explosion was so big..it sent them falling and sliding back.. luckily they weren't hurt as much. Lilo looked up horrified..her home..all her memories...were gone. Sora got up and looked to see the house destroyed...

"Oh no..." He saw Stitch in his alien form running off into the woods. Riku and Kairi slowly got up."Are you guys okay?"

"I'll live.."

Nani and the man in the suit were outside their car and around Lilo..the both of them arguing on what they should do with her. Lilo couldn't take it anymore and decided to run off into the woods.

"Oh, no...we can't let her see Stitch." The three of them decided to chase after Lilo back into the woods, but they were too late. Stitch had revealed his alien form to Lilo. Lilo looked hurt and betrayed. She pushed Stitch back.

"Get out of here, Stitch!" Lilo yelled. Before, Sora, Riku or Kairi could say anything Gantu had appeared and captured them in a pod. He was incredibly big-almost like a giant.

"HEY!" Lilo yelled. Stitch grunted and began to swarm around in the pod..trying to escape.

(Rowdy Rumble Plays)

"Oh...look what we got here...a souvenir...hmm that wasn't too hard!" Gantu laughed to himself.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Gantu looked down to see the keyblade wielders."Well..I guess that boozo was right..that you would get in my way!" He said. Dark mist was coming from his body.

"Sora, I sense the darkness around him." Riku muttered.

"Yeah.." Gantu stopped his foot on the ground. The three friends fell back from his loud stomp.

"Don't get in my way!" He yelled. He began to walk off, but the three of them started to get up only to be stopped by heartless that Gantu called on.

"We don't have time to deal with you!" Sora yelled. Riku stood in front of his friends.

"You're right we have to save, Lilo and Stitch!" Riku suddenly began to glow. He was...transforming..his clothes began to turn bright red. His vest and even the patches of his jean pants..It looked very similar to Sora's drive form of Valor. Riku was wielding his Way To Dawn and in his other hand Oblivion. Riku looked at the heartless and began to smirk.

"Riku..!" Sora said with amazement..he didn't know Riku could also go into drive form as well. If only Sora had enough drive then he could as well..but then again Goofy wasn't with him. Riku quickly ran towards the heartless and began to attack at top speed. They were no match for him. The heartless behind him tried to do a sneak attack but Riku dodged out of the way. Riku looked from the corner of his eye and then twirled his Way To Dawn in his hand and jabbed it in the ground. The blow sent the heartless flying backwards and disappearing into the darkness. More were showing up now.

"He's using this to distract us, let's just make a run for it!" Kairi yelled.

"Right!" Sora, Riku and Kairi ran away from the multiplying heartless. The stopped to try and catch their breath. Riku was still in his drive form. "Riku...how did you?"

"I told you..I learned a trick or too." Riku smirked. "But mines is different from yours...as you can see it."

"Still awesome!" Sora smiled. Riku smiled back...anything was awesome to Sora. Kairi looked up to see Nani, Jumba and the other alien together. Stitch looked like he escaped from well..can't say the same for Lilo though. By the looks of it, it seemed they were going to try and save Lilo.

"Wait, we're going to help to!"

"Ah, if we are going to help save Lilo...only 626 can do it...it is beyond the three of your reaches.."

"But.."

"Me..gonna..save..Lilo." Stitch said with determination."Me.." Sora cocked his head at Stitch.

"Are..you sure?"

"Em." Stitch nodded.

"626, here is the plan."

XxXxXxXXxX

(Stitch to the rescue Plays)

Gantu's ship was already in the sky..he didn't realize that Stitch had escape and was just collecting Lilo. Stitch was driving a random truck crazy. While Stitch was driving the truck, heartless were appearing around Nani, Jumba and Peakley. Sora and his friends had no choice but to fight off the heartless that kept appearing this time. Stitch drove the oil truck into the volcano. Gantu then realized that Stitch had escape. Gantu drove his ship down toward Stitch and began to shoot at him."STITCH!" Lilo yelled in the pod.

"Abomination."Gantu muttered evily. Darkness in his eyes, about to fire one last bullet at Stitch.

"Stupid head."Stitch laid on the truck and pulled the metal open. The oil falling into the lava. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard. And Stitch was flying into the sky towards the ship.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled. Sora and the others quickly heard the explosion and looked up to see Stitch flying towards Gantu's ship. They suddenly saw Gantu fall from the sky by Stitch's hands.

"YES!" Jumba yelled. Stitch quickly rushed towards the pod and broke it with his head. Stitch extended his hand towards Lilo.

"Lilo...I...Me sorry." Stitch said. Lilo took his hand."No body get's left behind."

"Or forgotten.." Lilo finished. Stitch held Lilo in his hands as she kissed him on the nose."Let's go home." Stitch grinned and jumped from the falling ship that was leading towards the ground.

XxXxXxXx

(Stitch to the rescue Ends)

Lilo and Stitch were now at the beach. "LILO!" Nani yelled running towards her sister. She embraced her sister.

"Nani!" Lilo yelled.

"Are you two okay?!" Kairi asked.

"We're fine thanks to Stitch!" Lilo smiled. Nani smiled softly and pet Stitch on his head.

"Thank you."

"That's my 626." Jumba said proudly. Out of nowhere a bunch of aliens came and grabbed Stitch putting something around his arms..so he was unable to break free.

"HEY! Let Stitch go!" Lilo yelled. Cobra put his hand down for Lilo to stop. A ship was waiting for Stitch. The Councilwoman walked from the ship, her hands behind her back.

"I see this was as troublesome as I thought it would be.."

"What are you going to do with Stitch?" Sora asked.

"Sora..sssushh." Riku muttered.

"Ahem...this does not concern you. As I was saying...if it was for you!" She yelled at Jumba."Creating 626!"

"Stitch!" Stitch yelled.

"What?!" She yelled turning towards Ship at the ship about to leave.

"My name...Stitch!"

"Right...if it wasn't for Stitch..-" She paused and looked back at him surprised.

(You can Never belong Plays)

"Does..Stitch have to go in the ship?" He asked.

"Yes...?"

"Can Stitch say goodbye?"

"Yes..."

"Thank you..." Stitch said politely walking over to Lilo and Nani. Lilo hugged Stitch goodbye.

"Who are you...?"

"This..is my family..I found it all on my own..its little and broken..but still good.." Stitch grinned back at his family."Yeah..still good." He finished. He walked over to the ship ready to leave. Sora smiled sadly along with Kairi and Riku. If only things were different...then maybe..

"Isn't there something you can do? I mean he did save Lilo.." Sora asked. The grand councilwoman looked at Sora and placed a finger on her mouth.

"Hmm...well.." She looked at Cobra who gave a smile. She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Stitch.

"Here...if you sign here then Stitch will be legally... your family." Lilo slowly made a huge smile. The grand councilwoman walked over to Stitch and instantly broke the chains on his arms, allowing him to be free. She saw the change of heart in Stitch and decided that it was best for him to stay here on Earth with his family. Stitch along with Nani and Lilo hugged each other. Riku, Kairi and Sora grinned at the happy ending. Sora's keyblade then began to glow some more. It was time for a new world. After Sora locked the worlds.

"Looks like it's time for us to be going."

"I never really got a chance to say thank you." Nani said.

"It's alright."

"Take care of Stitch." Sora smiled. The three of them began to walk away when Stitch pulled at Sora's pants.

"Stitch?"

Stitch looked up at Sora, who bent down towards him. Stitch gave Sora an item that looked kind of similar to Kairi's lucky charm. Sora gasped in surprise."Friendship...Circle.." Stitch said. Sora looked at the item some more and stared. Sora smiled and cocked his head. "Rku...Kairi..friendship."Riku and Kairi looked at Stitch and smiled.

"You're right.." Sora shook Stitch's claws,Sora somehow felt this feeling before...the friendship he had with Stitch along time ago. Stitch smiled at Sora."Friends..." Sora/Ventus said smiling with a grin.

* * *

**Eh, I don't know I felt this chapter wasn't really meh lol. Writers Block alot! Not much fighting I guess lol! Riku in drive form would look pretty cool! I think lol. Hmm...so what world do you think should be the next one? I already have one already done...but the other one I have to type up..hmm I don't know I'll have to think about it...I might go with the one I typed up already lol Idk yet. Review! **


	15. Back Home

**Yay! One of my favorite villains is appearing! I hope they put him in KH3! He is just so...epic and adorable in Birth By Sleep and a minor appearance in Dream Drop Distance! Hope you guys enjoy! Lol okay.**

* * *

"Didn't expect to be back here." Riku said. Sora stretched his arms out, while Kairi smiled. They were back home.

(Destiny Island Plays)

The trio were back at the islands."The last time I was here was when Riku came to get me." Kairi said.

"Yup, and you were sitting over there..of course." Riku said looking at the small paopu tree. Kairi smiled at her, she had her hands behind her and was swinging them playfully.

"Well..I was waiting for you two to return." Sora walked with his two best friends. He really missed being back here...but for how long...as soon as him, Riku and Kairi returned they had to go take a test...still it was good to be back for a while.

"I wonder where Selphie is...she's usually here." Riku said.

"She's probably back at the main islands..let's go say hi." Kairi suggest.

"Sure." Riku said with a nod. The two began to walk towards the dock to get to the boats. Sora walked after them, but suddenly felt as though they were being watched. He stopped walking and turned around to see no one there. He stared for a few seconds and had a serious look on his face. He felt uneasy at the moment.

"Come on, Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora made one last look before he slowly turned back around towards his friends, who were waiting for him. After the three of them left. Someone was in fact there, they reappeared again on the small bridge with an evil smirk. He had black hair and yellows eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kairi!" Selphie yelled, she hugged her friend.

"Teehee! Good to see you, too!" Kairi smiled.

"Riku and Sora!" Selphie grinned. Riku gave a wave and a soft smile.

"What are you three doing back?"

"Just checking around." Sora cheesed.

"Of course, the three of you always leave me hanging!" She sighed. "You guys along with Wakka and Tidus!"

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Selphie grumbled."They are always in their blitz ball and never have time to hang out with me." Selphie whined, she stomped her foot annoyed."How long are you guys staying?!"

Kairi looked at her two best friends as they shrugged their shoulders. "For a while...or so."

"Hmm, maybe we can catch up!?"

"Sure, I will like that." Kairi smiled.

"Well..I better get going!" Selphie smiled, she waved to her friends and ran off somewhere.

"Now, what?"

"Well..." Kairi said. She noticed Sora was off doing something on his own.

"What are you doing, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I want to get this chest!" Sora cried. He opened a random chest laying near a tree and smiled."Looks like I got some pages." he said to himself.

"Ugh...he's always wondering off doing something." Riku said.

"He must get that from you."

"Ugh..no." Riku replied.

Kairi laughed at his response."Well..we can hang around for a bit.."

"That's fine with me..." Riku said."How about it, Sora?"

"What?" Sora asked walking back over to them.

"We are going to check around town for a bit, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm going to head back towards the islands..."

"Of course!...We'll meet back you there then." Sora nodded and smiled.

"Okay!" He then began to run in the other direction.

"Always so energetic..."

"Yeah.." Kairi laughed.

XxXxXxXx

"MAN! Is it good to be back!" Sora grinned. He smiled to himself he was walking on the bridge and looked around. He placed his hand on the tree, remembering how him, Kairi and Riku use to always sit here to watch the sunset. He jumped on the tree and then noticed a paopu fruit on the floor. He gasped a bit and went to pick it up."A paopu fruit.."

-Flashback-

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it..."_

_-_FlashBack Ends-

He then remembered when he drew a picture of him in giving the paopu fruit to Kairi in the Secret Place...and when he came back she threw one of her giving it to him. He wondered...who should he really share it with..."Hmm?" Sora said outloud. "Uaghhh! I can't choose between the two!" He groaned. He put the fruit in his pocket and decided to think of a conclusion later, laid back on the tree. His hands behind his head and his legs spread out. He looked up at the sky. Well...at least now he could rest for a bit. He need that at least..after everything that happened. He felt his eyes getting heavier and decide to let darkness take over him.

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack-Sora's dream by max05233157 Plays)

Sora was falling down from the water and then, he began to fall from the sky...different scenarios of the many worlds he visited appeared. He was locking many keyholes. Then he was in another scene, it was Roxas, a black haired girl, and Axel. The three of them were eating sea-salt ice cream, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sora couldn't say anything, they turned to him and then vanished. Suddenly Mickey, Donald and Goofy were laughing and were grinning at the castle. Sora suddenly saw a bright light and he was teleported back at the keyblade graveyard..it was a man with brown hair..he looked somewhat familiar, an a woman with blue hair...they were looking at him as if they knew him. The blue haired woman placed her hand on Sora's head. She mouthed some words but they wouldn't come out. Sora then was back at the islands, the sun was shining bright in his eyes. He had no choice but to cover the brightness from his eyes. He looked to see Riku, he was standing in the middle of the ocean. Sora tried to call his name but no words. Riku turned towards him and extended his hand for him to grab it. Sora immediately ran after his friend and then realized the water turned into darkness and it was wrapping around his body...instead of Riku. Riku looked concerned at first, Riku tried to grab Sora's hand but the darkness was pushing him farther and farther into the darkness. Sora opened his eyes again and saw Master Xehanort floating above him with a look of amazement on his face. Sora took out his keyblade and charged at Xehanort. But Xehanort took out his own keyblade and reappeared behind him and suddenly held him and suddenly froze him in place. Sora's eyes widen..it was like deja'vu. Xehanort tossed him to the side and then Sora suddenly felt tired again. Sora was floating again...and then saw a glimpse of light appeared again. He slowly tried to touch the light, the light began to engulf him again. Kairi appeared and she was grinning at him. Sora looked at her with worry, her face began to change to Namine, the black haired girl and then the blue haired woman. Sora ran towards her but she suddenly disappeared an a heart appeared and it began to float away in the sky. Sora noticed that someone was standing behind him...it was the same guy with black hair, but this time Sora was almost identical to Roxas...The mysterious figure began to attack "Sora" with the X-blade. "Sora" broke the X-blade and then began to slowly disappear along with the figure. A smaller Sora appeared with a smaller Riku. A heart was floating down in Sora's chest. The younger Sora then slowly turned to the 15 year old who was back at the keyblade graveyard. Him, the blue haired woman, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, the identical boy who resembled Roxas, the brown haired man and Riku. Everyone was ready for battle, Sora and everyone else put their weapons up in the air. A ray of light engulfed the dark sky and Kingdom hearts appeared. Sora, then appeared back at Destiny Islands, his eyes were closed a bit. He slowly opened them again and his eyes were bright yellow an evil smirk placed on his face he had the incomplete X-blade in his hands. Sora then began to fall again, he was now falling into water...he could feel himself loosing consciousnesses ..everything was being to become..numb and full of darkness. He could feel himself losing air in the water. This time he was drowning...until he heard his name.

XxXxXxXxX

(Destiny Islands Plays)

Earlier, Riku and Kairi were finally done walking around the town."Everything seems normal." Riku said.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Kairi smiled. Riku smiled at her, she seemed to be in a good mood."I bet I know what Sora is doing." She stuck her tongue and winked.

"Sleeping."

"We know him so well."

"That's all he ever does..is sleep." Riku laughed to himself.

"He's such a lazy bum." Kairi sighed.

"He's our lazy bum." Riku half-smiled. Kairi and Riku were back on the islands and saw Sora, sleeping on the tree. He seemed to peacefully, Riku decided to do a prank on Sora..just for old time sakes. "Oh, Riku..!"Riku smirked, he decided to get a bottle of water from the ocean, he walked after Kairi who was already on the smaller islands."Oh, Riku let him sleep."

Riku shook his head. As far as he was concerned..Sora's did enough sleeping. Riku poured the water on Sora's head. Sora jerked and fell off the tree scared."WHAT?" He yelled. Riku laughed to himself and Kairi had to covered her mouth from laughing. Sora jumped up and stared at Riku."What was that for?!"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. Sora glared at him."Ugh..." Sora did.

"Have a nice nap?" Kairi asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No..." Sora muttered.

"Well..oh well." Riku smiled he leaned on the tree. While Kairi sat up on the tree as well. Sora sighed and sat up as well. That dream felt...wierd..in way...was that a sign of who he had to help...save the hearts? It was just a bunch of confusion for him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary is happening." Riku said looking up, with his arms crossed.

"Oh...?" Sora asked.

(Look up Friends Forever by Xella-15...so accurate to this scene right now ..)

"Yeah, everything is normal."Kairi smiled."We don't have to worry about anything for now." Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled showing his teeth.

"I guess now, huh we can just hang around until we have to open a gate to another world." Kairi smiled back, while pushing her red hair behind her ear from the blowing wind. Riku looked up at the two and nodded with a small smile. And turned towards the sunset. It was quiet and relaxing just to hear the seagulls and the ocean waves sway back and forth. Sora then remembered something..he finally came with a conclusion.

"Oh, yeah!" He said out of the blue. Riku and Kairi looked over to him while he digged into his pocket. He took out the fruit and smiled at his two best friends.

"Oh a paopu fruit!" Kairi grinned.

"So...what you going to do with that?" Riku said smirking to himself, he had a good idea he was going to share it with Kairi...he seen the drawing..he just called it. Sora jumped from the tree and walked over to the two, he extended the fruit in between them.

"Let's all share it together."

Riku and Kairi were a bit shocked."What? You're suppose to share it with with two people, Sora." Riku sighed.

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack- Together Forever by max05233157 Plays)

Sora shook his head."I would never choose between my two best friends." Sora explained. "I rather share it with both of you..! That way we ALL remain of each other's lives..no matter what!" Sora grinned. Riku made a huge sigh, while Kairi smiled.

"What was I thinking?" Riku muttered.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Riku said. Riku and Kairi both held on to the fruit.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"Yupp!"

"Okay...here goes.." Sora said. The three of them took a bite together of fruit they quickly made a face."ACK! I thought you said this was good!"

"I never said it was good...I always heard it wasn't something you expect." Riku said making a disgusted face. Kairi could still taste the bitterness in her mouth. Sora stuck his tongue out some more and tried to remove the taste from his mouth.

"Ugh!" Sora whined.

"Well..we did..we were the first to do it out of the others." Kairi said still smacking her mouth.

"Yeah...I'm just glad I don't have to eat it again." Riku said.

"Ugh..so did it work?!"

Riku put his hand on his head."It was only a myth Sora, you take things so serious." Riku said.

"What?!"

Riku smirked."And you actually believed me?" Riku asked. Sora gave him an angry look.

"WHAT?" Riku laughed to himself and began to walk towards the bridge it was getting dark anyway."Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Hehhe, I'm sure..Riku was just saying that to get under your skin, Sora." Kairi knew deep down Riku was happy..he just didn't like to show alot of emotions as much.

"Ahh, whatever..Riku is just Riku." Sora grumbled. Sora extended his hand to Kairi who looked a bit confused.

"Sorry, Kairi...I couldn't choose between you and Riku..I know I started that drawing bu-"

"It's okay, Sora." Kairi accepted Sora's hand."I understand..." Kairi smiled. Sora helped Kairi up towards the bridge. He didn't realize he was still holding on to Kairi's hand.

"Um..Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"...Nevermind." Kairi said.

"?" Sora made a confused face and shrugged his shoulders still holding on to Kairi. Kairi turned red a bit. Sora and Kairi caught up with Riku, who was walking away. Sora quickly grabbed his hand. Riku rose an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at Sora who was smiling like an idiot. Kairi giggled to herself. Sora was always in the middle of the trio. Sora held both of his friends held as the three of them walked towards the boat. Riku just placed his hand on his head in defeat.

"...What have I gotten myself into..?" he whispered with a half-smile.

XxXxXxX

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack- Memories of Sora(Sora's theme) by max05233157 Plays)

The brown spiky haired boy, couldn't sleep for the most part. He was outside in the town looking up at the stairs. His keyblade in his hand. It felt good to be back. He looked up and smiled, he closed his eyes as the cool breeze hit his face. He remembered the first time he got his keyblade...that's when it all started..his adventure. All he wanted was to be with his friends..he didn't want to lose them again. Donald, Goofy, Mickey...Riku..Kairi..everyone..Sora noticed a small sea shell on the shoreline, he bent over to pick it up and stared at it some more..He clutched it in his hands and smiled to himself. For some reason he began to tear a bit. But..it wasn't him crying...nor was it Roxas...but who..He never got a chance to figure out who that black haired girl was in the organization coat. He had to figure that some other time...for now he needed to get some sleep, Sora put the seashell back on the shoreline. Sora dismissed his keyblade and turned back home.

* * *

**Yayy! Dum Dum! Here is where the story starts to get more interesting :p Lol, :p Sora's having some weird ass dreams o.o. Oh nooo! Lol Vanitas is coming ! The drama and suspense is coming sooon! Stay tune ! Lmao lol Review! Noww I sayyy! XD**


	16. Second Thoughts

**GUYS, CHECK OUT THIS VIDEO! IT BASICALLY EXPLAINS THIS CHAPTER...ALOT..AND I love this video...SORA[VANITAS] Fading...epic...:) Okay here is Destiny Islands Part 2 ...Wooo, this is were things start to heat up! Dum Dum...DUM! Hope you guys enjoy this! So you guys get three chapters in a row...lol my gift for my readers...HAPPY EASTER! :)**

* * *

(Dive into the Heart Plays)

Sora was having another one of those dreams again...it was the same one he had before...he was on the glass stain...he looked around..seeing as if anything had changed...but it didn't although..he could sense something sinister again..He realized he was once again on HIS stain glass with the guy who resembled him..speaking of him..he saw him standing there...this time...his helmet was off. It was true..he did look like him...that means he was the same guy who he fought twice before..in the other worlds...how had he not realize this before. Sora didn't realize that the darkness was slowly growing on the glass beneath him. Sora made a confused face and cocked his head at the guy...Was...Was this guy for real...why did he look so much like him. Sora had so many questions to ask...and he couldn't even speak..But it seemed like the guy knew what he wanted to ask. He just began to smirk at Sora's confusion. Sora knew he was going to start a fight..the minute he drew out his keyblade. Sora drew out Kingdom Key and ran towards the guy. The figure slashed his keyblade towards Sora...it felt familiar. Sora pushed the keyblade back towards the guy. But he pushed even harder. Sora then swung his other keyblade in the other hand. The figure then disappeared and reappeared behind him. Sora turned half way looking at the guy's back. Sora gritted his teeth with frustration...He wanted answers. The figure that looked so much like him, looked up and began to smirk to himself before vanishing. Sora turned around still upset about who that guy was, then felt his foot being pulled at...the darkness around him was growing stronger and stronger...Sora opened his mouth to gasp for breath...but he was sinking further and further into the darkness...it was happening again...this feeling of darkness...why..why did it feel so familiar...and why did he enjoy it? Sora extended his hand once more..hoping he would feel the warmth of light save him..or at least hear his friends call his name..but it was quite the opposite...this time...nothing...no one was saving him. Sora looked up and heard nothing but a sinister evil laugh..after that everything was blank.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Dive into the heart Ends)

Sora slowly opened his blue aqua eyes, trying to get a clear vision of where he was at.. He looked up and then looked down to see he was laying down on the shoreline. He noticed the blue ocean skies...He sat up and blinked. "Another dream...?" he whispered.

"Sora! You're so lazy! I come on the islands to see you sleeping..never gets old huh?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi?" Sora yelled happily.

(Destiny Island KH2 version Plays)

"Of course it's me..silly!" Kairi smiled, she walked over to Sora and stood next to him. Sora smiled...he was just happy to get out of that nightmare...he did a front jump and was now standing next to Kairi."Isn't it great we are back home...?"

"It's been a while...after we came back we had to leave suddenly.." Sora smiled back her he remembered when they got the letter from Mickey...him and Riku had to leave to go take the test. They looked at each other in the eye while they spoke.

"I know, I'm just happy we're back! At least to relax for a while." Kairi giggled. Kairi turned back to the dock. Riku was walking over to them.."Here comes Riku.." Kairi turned back to Sora and gasped a bit.

(Destiny Island Ends)

Sora had a sinister look and his eyes were golden, he looked up at Kairi with an emotionless expression. Kairi's mouth widen a bit she didn't know what to say."S-Sora..?"Sora suddenly snapped out of his "faze." he looked even more confused this time..."Sora...your eyes..they were yellow..." Sora's eyes widen.

_"Yellow.." _he then remembered that guy's eyes were yellow as well..what..what did that mean. Sora brushed it off not to make Kairi worry. Sora fake smiled and laughed nervously. He patted the back of his head."Yellow eyes..Kairi? Remember we ARE underneath the sun...and the sunlight can change our eye color."

Kairi made a concern look and then stared at the cheesing Sora...he seemed normal...maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her...Riku was now near the two of them."Am I interrupting something?"

(Destiny Island KH2 version Plays)

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked. Riku smirked some more showing his teeth.

"You know..." Sora turned to him and pouted.

"What?! I don't! What are you trying to say?" Sora blushed some more. Riku chuckled softly."What's so funny?"

Kairi looked at the two and smiled. But...she just couldn't get the thought of seeing Sora like that out of her mind. Just what was that?

XxXxXxX

Sora placed his hands on his face and slapped his cheeks. Whatever Kairi..saw it was making Sora paranoid now.. "C'mon.." he muttered still patting his cheeks some more. He was suppose to be gathering shells for Kairi...him and Riku so she can make another lucky charm..but Sora's focus was else where. Sora had his hoodie off which was hanging from the small island where the papou tree was at along with Riku's vest. Sora walked in the ocean and began to search for the shells. Sora put his hand in the water and began to pick different kinds of shells placing them in his pockets. While he was picking some more, he looked at his reflection."No way...just no way...I'm sure it was just the sunlight." Sora said to himself. He put his hand near his eyes. Then suddenly HIS reflection soon turned to the same black haired guy...he had that sinister smirk again. Sora was so shock that he fell back in the water...he sat there for a second trying to gain his thoughts.

"Scared by a fish? Sora...I KNEW you always were a sap." Riku said. Sora turned half way to his best friend who had a bag. He was wearing the black zipper shirt that was underneath the vest. Sora turned back and looked back the water to see only his reflection this time."Are you just going to sit there?" Riku asked.

Sora got up slowly and walked back to the shoreline."..." Sora did.

"..." Riku did looking at his friend. Kairi was at the other side of the island. Sora continued to walk towards the door leading there."..." Riku did following his friend..When they made their way at the Cove, they saw Kairi standing there waving to them."Sora?" Sora ignored him and continued to walk ahead. Sora could feel the darkness in him again...he looked at Kairi still waving...that heart...he wanted it...he gave her a dark look...one she could not see. His eyes slowly began to turn yellow again. Sora clenched his fist when, Riku stopped his "Trance". Riku placed a hand on his shoulder...putting him back to reality. "Sora? Didn't you hear me calling you?!" Riku asked. Sora's eyes now blue looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I was calling you!" Riku said annoyed with a sigh.

"What..I'm sorry..Riku I was zoning out.." Sora laughed. Riku stared at him and squinted his eyes. He placed his hand on his forehead.

"Of course, you were..." Sora nodded.

"What is it?"

"Ah...nevermind.."

Sora shrugged his shoulders innocently."C'mon, let's give this to Kairi." Sora said, taking the shells out of his pockets. He ran towards the redhead who was waiting for them. Riku still continued to stare at Sora as he ran towards their friend.

"..."

XxXxXxXxX

"So..tell me again...why WE had to go collect, shells for you?" Riku asked. Kairi flipped her hair.

"I told you I want to make a lucky charm..this time for you...Riku."

"Gee..I'm flattered." Riku said crossing his arms."But we all ate the paopu fruit together..." The moment they returned...Sora suggest that the three of the eat the papou fruit together...he didn't want to choose between Riku and Kairi...even if the rules were to share it with two people.

"So, what!" Kairi said.

"Fine." Riku sighed as Kairi grinned. Kairi looked at Sora.

"Sora..you're so quiet?"

"I didn't even realize it!" Sora smiled. The three of them were now back at the seashore. The sun was going down...and the sky looked it was almost on fire..The horizon was just amazing.

"You're acting weirder than usual.." Riku said. Sora looked at him.

"No...I was just thinking what if Xehanort is not all that bad...I mean...Kingdom Hearts...ya know...if you think about it..."

(Just Wondering Plays)

"What?!" Riku asked. Sora got both him and Kairi's attention and they were both giving him a look.

"What are you trying to say?" Kairi asked.. Sora thought some more.

"Maybe...his motives aren't...ya know..evil?" Riku and Kairi looked at each other confused and looked at Sora for a better explanation."Having the X-blade...doesn't seem like a big deal...and plus Kingdom Hearts...can gain alot of power." Riku stared at Sora and rose and eyebrow.

"You do realize what you are saying, right?"

"..." Sora did.

"Xehanort...XEHANORT..." Riku repeated. Sora turned away annoyed.

"Why are you saying that kind of stuff, Sora?" Kairi asked with worry. It didn't make sense..Sora fought Xehanort...and hated him...for everything he done...I mean he destroyed their life...

"I was just stating an opinion." Sora said with annoyance."I mean...Organization 13...they aren't that bad either...and being vessels obtain more power!"

"..." Kairi did.

"What did you just say?!" Riku yelled.

"Xehanort wants vessels right? Well..." He stopped talking when he noticed Riku was giving him a glare..a glare full of confusion...worry, anger and annoyance.

"Sora..! What are you getting at?" The older boy asked. Sora stared at him.

"Riku, I think you are overreacting...about Xehanort." Riku stared at Sora now. Kairi could feel Riku about to explode. What in the world was Sora talking about..

"So you are saying that I am overreacting over Xehanort...remember he tried to kill us...and he controlled me."

"But-"

"No...what you are saying is making no sense at all...I don't even know where this came from." Riku rose an eyebrow and had a blank face. He tried to remain calm...but this..this was just to much.

"No, Riku you aren't making sense...I don't know why you gave up the power of darkness...you had incredible power..and you gave it up...for what?!"

"...Sora.." Kairi whispered. Riku squinted his eyes.

"I gave it up for..." Riku muttered...When had Sora been so fascinated with power?

_'Giving up friendship for destruction'_

"You're not nearly as strong as before..I mean...with Xehanort's heartless on your side...I'm pretty sure you could have beaten Xehanort..if you had the chance...why give it up for me..? Kairi...Mickey..or anyone else?" Riku and Kairi didn't know what else to say at this point. Was this really coming from Sora's mouth? The way Sora was talking...it was like he wanted power over his friends...or something.

"..." Riku did he began to walk away slowly from two..he had enough, his facial expression hard to read. He turned half way towards them."Let me know if I'm getting in the way..ya know of something that's more important?" Sora made a confused face..he didn't even realize what he said until just now...what was he saying...was that even coming from him.. Sora walked behind Riku.

"Huh...? I didn't mean that..!" Sora cried, coming to his senses...He tried to get his friends attention...But Riku ignored him. Riku stopped walking, his back towards Sora, who was looking at him with concern. Riku then went over to get his vest and hung it over his back."Riku!" Sora cried. Riku looked half way towards him with a stern look before jumping from the small bridge. He was going back to the main island. Sora frowned watching his friend, Kairi standing in the back of him.

_'Is power really that important?'_

Kairi also began to walk after Riku. Sora extended his hand towards Kairi as she walked away...he felt this before...he felt it...the two of his friends walking away from him as he was falling into the darkness...he wanted to call out their name but...words wouldn't form. He could only watch as his two best friends walked away from him.

"What...What did I say?" Sora asked himself. "Did...I really..just say that?" He whispered, he felt his mouth confused. He suddenly heard that same laugh from in his dreams..it was him...but where was he..He looked around and saw no trace of him..."..." The 15 year old did. He slowly walked over to get his hoode and back towards were the boats were at to go home.

_'Darkness sleeps within in the heart..'_

xXxXxXxxX

(Memories of Sora(Sora's Theme)-By max05233157 Plays)

Sora was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed deeply."What have I done?" he asked himself. "Ughh." He said."I don't even know what I was saying...but I probably hurt Riku alot." he said sadly. He closed his eyes and reopened them again. He looked to the side, towards his window he saw the islands. It was dark at night."..." Sora did, he sat up again, and looked outside as it began to pour down rain."It's raining..." Sora muttered sadly. He felt his chest."Why...Why do I feel so...so incomplete...lately...Roxas...is here...but..I feel like something heavy is against my chest.." He got up and looked at the time..."..." Sora placed his hand on his head."I should try and say sorry to Riku...and Kairi." Of course...it was very difficult to do that...whenever Riku was mad...he becomes like a different person. Sora blew breath."Auuuuuuugh!" He cried.

"Sora...!" He heard a voice call his name from outside.

"Huh?" Sora asked. He looked from his window and saw a girl with blond hair in a white gown."Namine..?" He asked.

"Sora..!" Namine cried. Sora was shock to see her outside in the rain...let alone now within Kairi. Sora without thinking jumped out of his window and walked over to the ground. He saw Namine infront of him..She didn't seem to mind that it was raining."...Namine..what are...?" Sora asked. Namine then began to turn and walk away."Wait..! Namine..!" Sora cried. Sora chased after Namine who was walking down to the shoreline. After finally catching up to her. Namine frowned at Sora."Namine? What are you doing here...?"

"Sora..." Namine said in a sad tone. She suddenly placed her hand on his forehead.

"Namine...what...are you..?"

"You're broken..." She only said. She let go of his forehead.

"What?"

"I can't really help you..." Namine muttered.

"Namine..I don't understand." Sora said. Namine turned to him with worry."..."

"Nami...ne?" He suddenly felt a heart ache in his chest. He bent over and clutched his chest."UUUUUUUUUgggggggh!"

"Sora..." Namine cried.

"Namine...what...?" He managed to say.

"I'm sorry...this has to be you...Roxas is doing all he can to help...and him as well."

"Namine...ugh I don't...understand.." Sora said.

"Please...Sora..please fight it...and don't give up!" Namine warned, she suddenly began to fade slowly away. Sora brought his hand towards her...only to see that she was now gone.

"Namine...?!"

xXxXxXxXxX

(Destiny Island KH2 version Plays)

The next day.."Riku! You're not still mad are you?" Kairi asked. The two of them were at the main island. Kairi was in her school uniform and Riku in his regular clothes. She was just coming from school.

"...Hmmm."

"Don't...take him serious...he's Sora after all." Kairi explained...

"The fact that he said that...is to weird for him." Riku said walking her home.

"Yeah...that is true...maybe he was just overtired...ya know how Sora gets after he just wakes up...he says some abnormal things." Riku shrugged his shoulders. He then changed the subject."So...why did you have go back to school again?"

"I had to retake a test...before school was over...I think the time...got messed up...after you guys stopped Xemnas..."

"I guess so...but me and Sora didn't have to go back to school."

"Yeah...I don't know...maybe it's magic...lucky."

"Hahah." Riku did. Kairi opened her door and let Riku in. Riku looked around."It's been a while since I've been in here."

"Teehee." Kairi giggled, putting her bag down."I'm just glad to be home."

"Yeah..but you know we have to get going real soon." Kairi frowned a bit.

"I know." Kairi pouted. She sighed deeply."Well..I better go change.." Kairi said going upstairs to her room. Riku nodded.

"Okay..I'll be here."

XxXxXxXxX

Riku looked around the living room and looked at a particular picture, it was him, Sora and Riku when they were little kids. Sora had his wooden sword out in a "heroic" pose..in the middle of him and Kairi. Kairi was smiling innocently and Riku half smiling. "Tch." Riku did. It felt like yesterday when they first met Kairi...how that changed everything.. He saw another one about a year ago. Riku was pulling Sora's mouth into a huge grin, while Riku was laughing and Kairi pointing at Sora. Riku smirked to himself and saw another picture that they just took as soon as they got back to the islands after defeating Xemnas...Kairi did always liked taking pictures. Kairi had her hands behind her back smiling at the camera, Riku was crossing his arms smirking at Sora..Sora being Sora...wasn't even paying attention he's focus was someplace else. Riku shook his head with defeat.

"I see you're looking at the pictures...Riku." Kairi said happily coming downstairs in her KH2 attire.

"Just reminiscing..."

Kairi walked over to where Riku was standing she too, held the picture and smiled to herself."I wish we could go back to it..ya know...just enjoying our life..."

"You know what...I actually agree with you." Riku began to walk slowly towards the door."I always wanted to go to different worlds..because of you..but now that I have...and having that talk with Sora...I realize...something." Riku looked at Kairi."I appreciate my home alot more than I did before.. "

"I'm glad Riku..it's good to go to other worlds but it's also good to enjoy and love your home..." Riku nodded. Kairi looked once more at the picture that was taken recently and then looked back at Riku's face.

"What?"

"Man, why did you have to get that haircut..?" Kairi groaned.

"..." Riku did.

"I really liked the long hair...but eh your hair now makes you look...awkward." Kairi said. Riku gave her a blank face and then walked towards the front door.

"I'm going to the islands."

"W-wait..I'm coming too!" Kairi yelled, hurrying up and putting her picture frame down before running towards the front door were Riku left from. Before Kairi left the room she gave one last look at the pictures of her and her two best friends...She smiled to herself. Together...forever...that's how she wanted it...just the three of them.

_'We will be together forever...and we will get through this.'_

* * *

**Next chapter will be the end of them staying in Destiny Islands...I love Destiny Islands... I think the scenery's are epic and adorable...So Vanitas is beginning to start acting up ...and starting to mess with Sora's mind...oh no! What's going to happen next! Review!**


	17. Thoughts of the Past

** Hope everyone had a good Easter! I'm still upset that I have to wait until October for the next season of the walking dead ugh..I should buy the comics..I ONLY read a few of it..but now I'm** **officially obsessed with it. ! Sorry about the chapter guys..the format acted weird and I had to do it over -_- wtf! So if there are errors..Idc lol it took me an hour to fricken redo it! Wants to act stupid ugh!**

* * *

(Destiny Island Plays)

Sora was sitting on the dock, one leg hanging off while the other on the tip of the dock. He was looking up at the blue sky..lost in thought. He made a breath. " ...I keep getting this weird feeling. . " Sora muttered to himself.."I never felt this way before." Sora then remembered what Stitch had given him, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it some more."What...Why do I feel..like I've seen this before?" Sora asked out loud . He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head . It was like someone was drilling inside his head. He held his head ." Ughhh." something or something was trying to make him remember... to remember what exactly? Suddenly he saw visions of Stitch in a red uniform, he was trying to escape from outer space..he then was in a ship. A boy in armor was flying also in space, when suddenly the two of them got separated. The boy screamed Stitch's name and then ..everything was blank . Sora opened his eyes trying to compose himself."What.. .What was that? Who was that ?" He asked . Those weren't his memories.. .Sora blinked some more and then noticed someone was walking a way under the small bridge it was the boy that looked like Roxas . " Hey!" Sora yelled. He quickly jumped up from the dock and began to ran towards the boy. The minute he was close enough to him..he vanished in some sort of portal. "Uh.." Sora did. He extended his hand towards him but nothing . Behind him not to far was Riku and Kairi walking towards him. Kairi continued but Riku stopped and walked towards the shorelines of the beach.

"Sora." Kairi said. Sora turned around.

"Kairi." Sora said.

"Who were you yelling at?"

"Uh...I thought I SAW someone...but..I guess I was just imagining it.."

"Maybe it was Roxas..sometimes Namine appears..ya know?"

"No...hmm I don't know.." Sora didn't know what to think at this point."Oh.." Sora muttered, he noticed Riku looking at the sea in his own mind. Kairi turned half way towards Riku.

"You should talk to him."

"But.." Sora muttered.

"Come on!" Kairi grinned, she pulled him over to Riku and pushed him. Kairi almost made him bump into the older boy. Sora tried to keep his balance from falling face forward. Kairi smiled like a Cheshire cat."Bye." She waved walking inside the secret place.

"Where..Where are you going?" Sora asked .

"Hmm, I'm thinking of going back to the secret place..if you need me you know where to get me." Sora slowly turned his head towards Riku, who looked at him.. with an intense stare. Sora jumped back and laughed nervously. Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha..." he said awkwardly. He looked to the ground..he didn't really know what to say..or how to say sorry..for what " he" said. Riku waited for him to speak first."Um...I'm sorry for what I said . .Riku..I..I didn't mean it..I don't know what came over me.." He began." I. . .shouldn't have said that.." Sora bowed his head . Riku let out a breath and turned towards Sora and rubbed Sora' s spiky hair. Sora looked up surprised .

(Riku's theme Plays)

"Honestly..Sora, you can be real emotional..sometimes.." he said with half-smile .

"Riku..."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"..." Sora made a confused face while he patted his hair."So...you're not mad..? "

"Tch." Riku did. "No, Sora..I don't know where that came from..but..I'm sure you didn't mean it..you say some crazy stuff anyway..so I don't get mad over that kind of stuff.." He stopped patting Sora's head. Sora was relieved. He sighed happily.

"Great.."Riku looked at Sora and made a small smile.

"Sora...you think to much.." Sora smiled .

"No..."He said hitting Riku in the chest playfully. (Look up Who's Tougher-SoRiku by Sora-Preston(Only with short hair) ) "Let's go to Kairi." Sora smiled. He was happy that Riku wasn't mad at him anymore..but still he wondered why he said those things...Sora walked towards the secret place. Riku slowly began to frown at Sora who was walking away.

"..." Riku did. He knew something was going on with Sora..but he didn't know what exactly. Riku followed Sora into the secret place.

(Riku's theme ends)

Sora and Riku walked inside the Secret Place, going further in they saw Kairi scared backing up."Kairi? What's wrong? " The two of them noticed someone was standing infront of the door. It was Ansem in the brown coat.

"ANSEM?!" Riku yelled.

(The Nightmare Plays DDD)

"You still understand so little." The being muttered, taking a step forward. Sora suddenly felt extremely weak all of sudden. Riku rose his keyblade ready to fight "Ansem" Riku gritted his teeth again . A vision of a tall man with silver hair in a black outfit appeared in front of the being. "Now...that heart.. .I need that."

"Over my dead body.." Riku said. He was prepared to fight Ansem. Kairi stepped back again. She noticed Sora..didn't say anything but looked...somewhat scared.

"Sora..?" She whispered. It look like he was trembling.

"Let's start this over again..shall we?" He extended his hand and then pours of darkness began to come from the door. The door was opening once again. The wind pushed the three of them out of the secret place.

"Now...I will obtain..the 13th vessel and the princess of light." Was the last thing they heard. Sora, Riku and Kairi could feel themselves falling..falling into darkness. Riku was being to lose consciousnesses. He saw himself slowly falling into the darkness again. He looked to his side to see Sora and Kairi..with their eyes closed. Suddenly he felt a small light.. save the three of them..

"I won't..let that happen!" He heard a voice. It sounded kind of like Mickey for a second.

"M..Mickey.." Riku muttered. The light suddenly engulfed the three of them.

XxXxXxXXx

"..." Riku did. He moaned, picking himself up..He could feel the waves swaying back and forth. He felt a bit shorter for some odd reason. What got him surprised was that he saw Sora and Kairi...back to being 14 years old again. Riku looked at his hands and noticed he was wearing his old outfit."Huh..?" he muttered. He noticed that it was very dark at the sky . Him, Kairi and Sora we're on a broken down raft on the dark oceany waves. Riku tried to wake up Sora and Kairi. They slowly stirred and opened their eyes .

"R..Riku..?" Kairi whispered. Her and Sora looked at each other and then back at Riku who was standing up."What...What happened?"

"Why are we...?"

"Don't know.." He looked to see that they were still on the islands and the dark ball of darkness was up in the sky..it was like it was happening again...like that night but with a different alternative .

"Where's Ansem?" Kairi asked.

"I really don't know...but I think Mickey saved us..I heard his voice and saw a light..we almost fell into the hands of Ansem." Riku explained. Kairi stared at the islands and realized it was being overcome by darkness.

"Our island." She replied.

"This has to be a dream." Riku muttered.

"..." Sora did. He never wanted to see his home again...not like this. The raft was being pushed back by the horrible waves. The raft pushed them back to the shorelines of the islands. Riku jumped off the islands. He helped his two friends off the broken down raft and looked up.

"We can't stay here...it's not safe.." Riku sensed the darkness approaching...even though he was still 15 years old.. he still had the mind of being mature. Kairi pointed towards the small island to see someone standing there underneath the dark ball.

"Guys..Look." The 14 year old girl cried . Riku and Sora squinted their eyes to see someone standing there.

"It's..." Sora muttered.

"It's me.." Riku said."Come on." He said . While they were about to leave, dark shadows appeared around them."Ugh..we can't call our keyblades...We'll have to run." He ordered. The three of them managed to get a free opening of three friends ran up on the bridge and then towards the islands. "Riku" then appeared.

"What's going on?" Kairi cried, holding her hand.

"My, My! Looks like he did have some power to save the three of you." A voice said behind them. They looked over to see Ansem's Heartless. "Hear..I thought it would have been easy..silly me."

"What...What did you do?!" Kairi cried.

"Hmmmm, you dare raise you're voice at me?!" He yelled. Riku and Sora stood infront of Kairi. Sora was about to say some thing towards him and attack when Riku put his hand infront of him to stop Sora from doing anything reckless . (Look up Protecting The One You Like by Sora- Preston).

"Seems, you've got some backbone." Ansem yelled at Riku with a smirk. Riku glared at him."Now, that you are classified as the keyblade master do you honestly believe you have a chance at defeating not just me..but every part of me ?"

"..."Riku did.

"I thought as much."

"S-Shut up...!" Sora yelled. He had enough of Ansem constantly after Riku. Ansem laughed.

"Well...he may have protected your bodies...but your souls are mine..."

"Come any closer and..I'll!" Sora said making a fist.

"Enough vessel!" He muttered."You have no saying what's so ever."

"!" Sora did.

"Do you remember that day...just like today when Riku started this..yes he made your home become devoured by darkness."

"..." Kairi did in the back..She didn't know what to say..what could she say. Riku looked to the side ashamed..Sora looked up at him with a frown.

"Who knows if you can trust him? The darkness is where he belongs...he can't escape his fate..just like 'HIM'."

_"...'Rik...u'_ Sora turned to look at Ansem and glared ."I don't care!" Sora yelled. "Riku is my friend! And he doesn't need you or anyone else to tell him what his fate is..he chooses it himself!" Riku looked at his best friend.

"Sora..."

Ansem laughed to himself and began to mutter something."Really? Then what is your fate, Sora?"

"What?" Sora asked.

"Hmph." Ansem did. He then appeared infront of the secret place suddenly turning into the brown coated figure. A vision of Sora running towards the secret place then appeared.

"..." Sora did.

"What...I don't understand what's happening.." Kairi said. Riku looked at Sora. . who seemed to be lost in thought at this point...so many questions were running through his mind.

"Sora!" Riku said. Sora quickly got out of his thoughts and turned to his best f riend.

"Come on, we need to head to the secret place." Sora nodded. Riku walked ahead of the two. "I..I have to protect the two of you." He muttered to himself.

"Riku..." Sora and Kairi said.

"Come on, Sora stay close to Kairi." He ordered. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay..."

XxXxXxXx

Riku, Sora and Kairi followed Ansem back into the secret place. Nobody was there ..it was empty."Where...Where is he?" Riku asked. It was just the three of them in the place for now. Riku look at the door and felt it, thinking. Kairi look ed at Sora who was worried about her friend .

"Sora...are you okay?" Sora nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah.." Kairi looked at Sora's hands and watched him tremble some more. Kairi never saw this from Sora before...well when they were younger but..as Sora got older he never really showed any fear..just what was he so afraid of..Sora walked over to Riku who was observing the door, Kairi walked as well.

"All hearts lead to darkness." Ansem said appearing behind them.

"I'm getting real tired of you." Riku muttered annoyed. He suddenly was able to call forth his keyblade.

"Oh, I should have known...the NOW keyblade master.." Ansem mocked. Ansem extended his hand towards Kairi.

"Now, princess...let me show you where all hearts lead to." Kairi placed her hands on her ear. She just didn't wan ear it from him anymore.

"Shut up." Riku said. Ansem smirked at the three. He turned his attention towards Sora now.

"What does it feel like?"

"What?" Sora asked.

"You know.." Ansem asked."The power...I know it's deep inside you.."

"...Leave Sora alone!" Riku yelled, pointing his keyblade at Ansem. Ansem crossed his arms. Sora looked at Ansem, and at both his friends. What could he do.. he couldn't call forth his keyblade for some reason.

"Sora..Riku..Kairi..wake up!" A voice cried.

"What...?" Riku asked.

"Interfering again!" Ansem said."I should make this quick." Ansem muttered. Ansem telported infront of the three and quickly his guardian appeared. It picked up Sora by the neck, placing him in the air.

"SORA!" Riku and Kairi cried.

"Now...let's see how much you have in your heart." Ansem said. Riku quickly hit Ansem with his keyblade. Ansem grunted and looked at him.

"I have no use for you anymore." He said .

"Ugh.." Sora groaned, trying to break free of the heartless's grip. Whatever he was doing..he could feel Ansem...in his mind...reading his memories...and his heart. Ansem pointed his finger at Riku and began to charge a dark ball. Riku jumped out of the way while grabbing Kairi. The Dark ball hitting the drawing of Kairi and Sora. "Let...me go..!" Sora cried .

"Looks like you are even more powerful than I expect...hmm...how about I leave you to perhaps, Xemnas..or maybe..Me in a way?" he snickered."In the meantime.. " He slammed Sora against the door. "I can torture you hear and now."

"I won't let that happen!" A faded Mickey appeared. He was standing infront of a surprised Riku and Kairi.

"How...?" Ansem yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Mickey yelled. He pointed his keyblade in the air and a glimpse of light appeared. The light wrapped around Riku, Kairi and Sora.

"This isn't over.." Ansem said before everything became light.

XxXxXxX

(The Nightmare Ends)

(Look Up Destinies Intertwined by KHwielderkey21(Riku with Short hair)). The three of them were asleep. "Riku..Kairi. . Sora..?" Mickey asked. He walked toward them. Kairi was the first to get up, she realized that they were asleep on the islands...the islands wasn't destroyed..so it seemed.

"Your Majesty..." Kairi said. Riku began to get up and feel his head.

"What happened..?" He asked.

"I managed to save the three of you with Master Yen Sid's help...We found out that Ansem managed to get to this world. He almost plunged the three of you into darkness...that he did. But..with some magic..we were able to save your bodies... you three were in a dream.."

"Is that why we looked...younger?" Kairi asked.

"Yes...I managed to save your souls from the darkness...your souls returned to your bodies..once I entered the dream. Somewhat similar to when Sora and Riku took the test."

"So...all of that...those visions we saw ...?" Riku asked.

"...Ansem was playing mind games with you. "

"Of course." Riku said. He looked to see Sora finally getting up. He looked frustrated and in pain. He felt his head.

"Ugh..." He fell back down and looked to see Mickey.

"Your Majesty?" Sora asked.

"I see you are alright!"

"Wait..we are back to ourselves." Sora looked up to see Riku now 16 years old and Kairi in her regular age.

"Gee..I better explain.." Mickey said.

XxXxXx

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"Not another dream..." Sora whined. It was just so confusing. The three guardians were standing infront of Yen Sid. Donald, Goofy and Mickey at the side.

"It seems that Xehanort has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"You're saying that he can access our dreams now?" Riku asked.

"Unfortunately, he was able to do it when you took the test...I assume he can do it again."

"Not good.." Riku muttered. Master Yen Sid looked at Sora.

"It seems he has more affect on you, Sora." Sora looked at him confused.

"Probably to make me a vessel.." Sora said very naive.

"No.." Master Yen Sid shook his head."There is more than that."

"Master.." Mickey cried.

"What are you saying?" Riku asked.

"..." Master Yen Sid, looking at the three of them."...You.." He began but was stopped by something outside. It sounded like an explosion.

"What now?!" Donald cried.

Everyone made their way outside the castle to see Xigbar, he was smirking. "Well, Well... Well.

(Another Side Another Story Plays)

"Xigbar." Sora muttered.

"Well, Well...I didn't know I was going to run into you guys here...I was sorta of looking for that other traitor." He remarked, probably referring to Lea. Sora and everyone glared at him . He took out his weapons.

"How are you able to get here?!" Mickey asked, stepping forward.

"I got a little help from Xehanort."

"Xehanort." Master Yen Sid said.

"Ha!"

"Where is he?" Sora asked.

"Ha, wouldn't you want to know..." Xigbar said. Sora had it with his games. Sora ran towards him without thinking calling his keyblade now in anger.

"Start making sense!" He said he swung at Xigbar who teleported behind Sora.

"Hahha, that same temper...my...but two of them." He smirked. Sora swung at the back of him only for Xigbar to teleport again infront of Kairi and the others.

"Enough with the games." Riku said.

"Hmph, yes Master Keyblade wielder...So are you now a master like Aqua?"

"Aqua?!"

"Where...where is she?!" Mickey asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Is all he said. Sora looked at Xigbar and then gasped when Xemnas appeared besides Xigbar .

(Organization XIII Plays)

"My...didn't Xehanort tell you to stay put.." Xemnas said,.

"Ah!" Xigbar muttered.

"Xemnas..." Sora and Riku muttered. Xemnas slowly turned towards the two.

"It seems Xehanort wants to meet you." Xemnas looked at Sora, who was in his stance."I'm sure..you would like to too. . " He then whispered."Vanitas." Sora's eyes grew open with agony...that name. . .

"Enough." Master Yen Sid yelled. Xigbar laughed softly.

"Xehanort is well prepared..but are you? " He asked disappearing. Xemnas looked at Riku who was giving him an evil eye.

"Hmph...Sora...when the time is right..we will be waiting for you." Xemnas muttered and disappeared within the darkness.

"What?! What was that about!?" Donald yelled.

"We must make haste." Master Yen Sid grumbled.

Kairi turned to Sora, who was staring in to space, he looked down at his hands._'Vanitas...?'_

xXxxXxX

(Strange Whispers Plays BBS version)

Master Xehanort was standing at the graveyard, both of his hands behind his back looking up at Kingdom Hearts. A dark portal appeared, Xemnas stepping out." It seems he still does not know what his true purpose is."

"I see..Ventus has made sure to keep Vanitas secure..so he will not get in contact with that boy." Master Xehanort muttered. Xigbar then suddenly appeared in the darkness.

"I could distract him..again."

"Make things more interesting, gramps." Xigbar said."I know just the thing..use what he wants to protect the most against him." Master Xehanort closed his eyes . "Of course I know just the thing to do it." Xigbar smiled about to go away with his plans.

"Wait." Master Xehanort said in his old man voice. Xigbar paused and looked at his master.

"I can sense my pupil..slowly taking over Sora..as we speak...until the time is right..." Master Xehanort looked up at the moon..it was half way complete."Until the time is..right." Master Xehanort began to wiggle his fingers.."But first .." Slowly small hearts began to appear from the sky."Let's begin with recollecting the princess of hearts..I already obtained a few..thanks to my other vessels... and the others."

"Sure thing." Xigbar smirked. He then hurried into the darkness.

"Xemnas...I have a special task for you. " Master Xehanort smiled.

"Hmm."

"How is that puppet..is she truly gone?"

"Ah...I see..what is it you want with her...she should be gone." Xemnas was surprised that he was speaking of Xion..H e made sure Roxas took care of her.

"Well..it's come to my surprise that she is also connected with Sora...his nobody...Ventus and Vanitas...Truly fascinating indeed."

"...And what do you want me to do?" Xemnas asked.

"Keep an eye on him..." Is all Master Xehanort said."Now...go...I have other things to attend to..I must make sure that troublesome witch and her idiotic minion mustn't get in my way." Xemnas slowly nodded and bowed a bit.

"As you wish."

* * *

**WHY DOES XEHANORT ALWAYS WIGGLE HIS FINGERS THOUGH LMAO did anyone else catch that? I'm kind of stuck right now...hmmn I don't know if I should make Sora go in to the darkness now...or make Vanitas appear...or whatever or later on in the chapter . I guess right now..they are going to go save and help the princess lights before Xehanort takes all of them. ..I don 't really know..lol. Writers Block .! REVIEW!**


	18. Neverland 1st Visit

**This Chapter! Will be the face off and Sora will finally see who Vanitas is! Teehee lol A favorite movie and world I love...I wasn't sure on which movie to do...sooo...Also..the reason why Xehanort is aware of Xion is because..Namine did say she has control over those who are connected to Sora and those around him. Xehanort and Xemnas have nothing to do with Sora and it would make sense for them to know who she is. Also Xehanort travel back in time so he knows what the future holds. And for those of you logged in on guest I can't really answer your questions...sorry I've been busy with school and stuff and I just got a new recording capture..so I will be making videos on youtube...of course I will do Kingdom Hearts Remix lol**

* * *

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"Xehanort already has some of the princess of hearts.." Riku muttered.

"Yes...soon he will be after.." Master Yen Sid paused.

"That's not going to happen..." Sora said. Master Yen Sid look at Sora.

"I see...I would hope not.."

"Mickey, I want you Donald and Goofy to go investigate the other worlds and see if the princess of hearts are unharmed.."

"Sora, Riku and Kairi..continue on going to other worlds.."

"What about the princesses?"

"Do what you have done in the beginning." Master Yen Sid said. Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other confused.

"Hurry...the quicker you lock the worlds...the quicker Xehanort will not be able to access the worlds..thus collecting the hearts." The three nodded and walked out the door.

"Master Yen Sid...what did Xemnas mean..by the power growing in Sora?" Donald asked.

"...My friends...there is something you should know about Sora.."

XxXxXxXx

(Gummi Ship Level 2 Plays)

"Guys!" Chip and Dale yelled on the screen."We're picking up a wired world...it seems to be ..sorta like a big star.."

"A big star?" Sora asked.

"What..?" Riku asked looking at the screen. It was true a glowing star was shining brighter than usual. The moment they got close towards the star...it seemed to be sucking them in. There was no way for Sora to get out of it's hold.

"Oh, no what's happening?" Kairi asked.

"There is no way for me...to...break free." Sora tried his best to move the ship away, but the star had some kind of magic towards it.

"No use...were getting sucked in.." Riku said.

(Gummi Ship Level 2 Ends)

XxXxXxXxXx

'The Second Star on the Right and Straight on till morning...' A place where you can never grow up...a beautiful world where mermaids, beaches, pirates ships..anything you name it is there. "Woaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sora did falling from the sky and falling down towards the trees. He hit the limbs and the bushes. He landed with a big thump. He supringsly was okay but as he got up he could feel the impact of more weight on him. "Ugh.." Sora groaned.

"Sorry..Sora.." Kairi giggled nervously, getting off Sora.

"Thanks for the save."

"Ugh...yeah..Yeah.." Sora replied to his friends. Sora scratched his head and looked around to see that they were in the woods.

"Why is it that we are always in some type of forest?" Riku asked.

"No..but there is the beach, let's head there." Kairi said with amusement. She quickly began to run off.

"She sure does like the beaches.." Riku said smirking.

"Yeah.." Sora said. Sora and Riku followed after Kairi. Sora then found a chest lying on the side and opened it to reveal pages for Winnie The Pooh.

"Sora! Come here!" Kairi cried. Her and Riku saw a boy wearing a fox like outfit he seemed to be running from a group of unversed. Riku and Kairi hurried and took out their keyblades.

'Unversed..." Riku muttered.

"You better go hide!" She warned the boy. The boy nodded and ran off. Sora ran towards his two best friends and bent down with his keyblade, ready for battle.

(Neverland's Scherzo Plays)

The unversed were in packs and began to attack all at once. Sora, Riku and Kairi combined their strengths to destroy the smaller unversed. That didn't seem to be a huge problem until suddenly Floods and many Bruisers and Blobmab appeared. Sora, Riku and Kairi backed up a bit until their backs touched one another."There's to many.." Kairi cried. Riku decided that the two of them should do Eternal Session. Sora didn't argue with they finished their limit the unversed were finish with. Sora twirled his keyblade as it disappeared with a half-smile.

"Done." The boy ran towards the group happy that they were safe. But he didn't realize there was one last Blobmab. The blobmab began to charge at the boy with it's attack. Without warning Kairi rushed by the boy's side and pushed him out of the way. Instead of the attack hitting the boy it hit Kairi. The force pushed her back towards the cliff.

"Kairi!" Her two friends yelled. The blobmab wasn't finished it, it quickly began to shoot lasers at Kairi and at the ground. The ground began to break into pieces and Kairi was falling.

"Oh no!" The boy yelled. Sora hesitantly ran towards Kairi. Sora jumped off the cliff.

Riku quickly shot a dark ball at the unversed destroying it. "Sora..Kairi!" Riku yelled. He couldn't believe his two best friends..what just happened. The boy ran towards his side. The both of them were about to go towards the cliff when they saw Sora floating in mid-air holding Kairi. Kairi was surprised holding on to Sora..who was flying. Light sprinkles were trailing off of him. Sora flew towards the ground. Kairi let go of Sora her mouth was open in shock.

"Sora...how did you?" Sora then suddenly remembered and grinned.

"We must be in Neverland!"

xXxXxXxXx

**Neverland**

(Daydream Upon Neverland Plays)

"Neverland...you've been here before?" The boy asked. Sora smiled,"Well..not in Neverland per say...hmm now that you think about it..." Sora began to think to himself._'I feel like I have...'_

"Sora! Is this the place you were telling me about...where you can fly!" Kairi asked. Sora cocked his head.

"Yup." He grinned.

"Hmm.." Riku did.

"Oh, Riku you will love it!" Sora smiled happily. Sora began to float once more flying.

"I wanna fly too!" Kairi said.

"You're gonna have to meet Peter Pan!" The fox boy said.

"Peter Pan.." Riku muttered. That name...Captain Hook..was it this world. Riku had mixed feelings about being back here. What he did to Sora..his betrayal..he tried not to dwell on the past...but being here was just horrible for him. Riku looked at Sora who smiled to himself still flying. Riku smiled sadly.

"Where is Peter Pan actually?" Sora asked.

"I was on my way to go get him! He's probably with Jane!" The boy cried. Sora slowly floated down near his friends.

"Jane?"

"Wendy's daughter!" Sora gasped with shock.

"WHAT?!" Sora cried.

"Yup! You are going to love her...but can't say she has the same traits as Wendy..." The boy cried."By the way I'm Slighty!" He grinned.

"I'm Sora, that's Kairi and Riku." Slightly smiled okay and waved."You better follow me!" He walked straight forward. Sora jumped to the ground and looked at his friends and grinned sheepishly.

"Come on you guys!" Sora smiled. Kairi nodded, Riku made a blank face and nodded. Sora saw this and decided to grab both of their hands and hover.

"Sora!" Kairi said.

"What...the." Riku said with sunrise. Sora laughed holding his two best friends.

"I much rather be on the ground then be held by you who is in control of flying..." Riku said.

"Hey!" Sora cried. Kairi laughed at Riku's statement. Sora put his two friends on the ground.

"Let's hurry...he sure is walking fast!"

XxXxXxX

The four of them walked in the woods to see a tree of some sort...that looked in a way like a tree house. "Peter should be here!" Slighty cried. He ran towards Peter's hideout and knocked on the small door. There was nothing. Suddenly a flash of light appeared swarming around Riku, Kairi and Sora.

"Woah.." Riku muttered.

"It's Tinker Bell." Sora said. TinkerBell flew towards Sora and stood on his shoulder.

"She is so gorgeous .." Kairi said. TinkerBell suddenly got an attitude and turned her head from her.

"Come on Tinker Bell..no need for that." Sora said. TinkerBell was never really fond of other women..especially around the boys who she thought was cute. Slightly went into the tree place.

"Should we eh follow him?" Riku asked.

"I don't know.." Sora said. Tinkerbell turned her attention to Riku. She remembered him. She quickly flew towards him and pointed her finger at Riku. She was yelling but no words were coming out of her mouth. Riku backed up a bit.

"I don't think she likes you that much you guys..." Sora said.

"Gee..I never knew.." Riku said. He understood where TinkerBell was coming from...seeing as how he treated Peter Pan and the rest of them before.

"Tinkerbell do you know where, Peter Pan is?" Sora asked. Tinkerbell calmed down and floated in a circle trying to tell them something.

"I don't understand her."

"Only Peter knows what she's saying..but I think we should follower her." Slightly said coming out of the tree. "Nobody's home..the rest of them must be with Peter Pan trying to help Jane to believe.."

"Believe?" Riku asked.

"Believe...in faith." Slighty said. Tinkerbell pulled Slightly's ears to hurry up. "Okay..Okay I'm coming!" Slightly yelled.

_'Faith...'_ Riku thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXx

"You're going to love it here!" Peter Pan smiled, he was pulling Jane up in the air. Who didn't still really trust him. Peter Pan and the rest of the boys were playing around...well playing to much..considering they are boys. Peter laughed some more and then dropped Jane down in the water.

"Ayooo!" One of the boys screamed. Jane had an angry look placed on her face.

"Lost boy fall in !" He yelled. He flew to his friends, the both of them then spat into their hands and clenched each other. Their own wierd little handshake. Jane made a disgusted face,"Ew.."

"You don't want to try!?" Jane still had a disgusted look.

"No!"

"Come on!" The boys yelled running around her being annoying.

"Stop..." Jane tried to say..but the boys were to loud. Peter smirked to himself.

"Come on have some fun!"

"This..This isn't fun!" Jane muttered. The lost boys jumped on her head and began to pull at her and rough house her. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tinker Bell and Slighty ran to see the commotion. Peter Pan then flew towards Jane in her face and grinned.

"Come on Jannnneee!" Peter yelled happily. Jane was not having it..she could feel herself reaching a breaking point. Tinker Bell suddenly began to turn red.

"Why is she red?" Kairi asked.

"She's just jealous..Tink ALWAYS gets jealous around girls near Peter." Slighty explained.

"That's so cute." Kairi smiled.

"How is that cute..?" Riku asked.

"ENOUGH!" Jane yelled. "I've had enough of all of this nonsense! This is just silly! None of you are real!" Jane yelled annoyed pulling her stuff from the lost boys."I'm tired of this..I don't believe in ANY OF THIS!" She yelled at Peter Pan. Tinker Bell furiously flew towards Jane and started yelling at her. Of course no one could understand what she was saying but Peter. Jane made a huff as Tinker Bell yelled at her directing in her face."I ESPECIALLY DON'T BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!" She yelled annoyed storming off with an attitude. Everyone gasped as soon as she said.

(Missing You Plays)

At this point Peter was very angry."Oh yeah, who needs ya!"

"Wow.." Riku said. Tinker Bell nodded and suddenly began to fall slowly towards the ground. She seemed to be weak at this point. Slightly ran towards the circle..to see Tinker Bell's light fading.

"What's wrong with her..?"

"Tink..Tink's light is going out..because Jane doesn't believe..."

"So...does that mean?" Sora asked walking towards the group along with his friends.

"Sora...you're here.." Peter Pan said. He wanted to be happy but Tinker Bell...Tinker Bell was dying.

"Yeah...we saw everything...is..is she going to be okay..how can we help her?"

"...We have to make Jane believe again..." Peter said sadly. Peter held Tinker Bell in his hands. She looked extremely weak.

"Aww...I'm sorry about that...We are defiantly going to help..anything we can do..?"

"Yes...we need to make sure Jane believes again...we have to teach her to have fun..." Peter said. He looked at Riku and Kairi. "Who..."

"This is Riku..." Sora said."He's..."

"I was here before..but I wasn't myself... I'm sorry about all of that."

"It's okay...that completely crossed my mind..." Peter said with a small smile.

"That's Kairi."

"I heard so much about you..."

"Thanks..tehe." She laughed softly."Peter...let's help Jane." Kairi said with a nod. Peter Pan nodded.

"Lost boys...follow me back to the hideout.." Peter said. He slowly began to float a bit."The three of you go find Jane for us..we will meet up with you when we can..right now we have to make Tink comfortable.."

"Okay..Peter." Sora said. Peter Pan still holding Tinker Bell in his hands, flew in the other direction while the lost boys ran the other way. Sora looked at his friends.

"Wow...so if you don't believe in that kind of stuff...then..wow.." Riku muttered he crossed his arms. He never really believed in that kind of stuff...he thought he should keep it to himself then. Of course Sora and Kairi were a different story.

"Yeah...hmmm Jane seems more like you Riku." Sora said.

"What?"

"I don't know." Sora shrugged his shoulders."The both of you are so mature..for your age."

"Hmm..." Riku did. He didn't really know what to say."I suppose." Riku said walking up ahead lost in thought. Kairi looked at Sora.

"Sora..."

"What is it Kairi?"

"Do you believe?"

"..Believe? Of course I do!" Sora said. Kairi smiled to herself.

"Of course you do...so do I Sora."

XxXxXxXxXx

(Villians Of A Sort Plays)

Jane was running and running until she came across an ocean with several cliffs. She saw far away what seemed to be a pirate ship. She didn't really care all she wanted to do was go home...to see her mom..to see her brother...and maybe just maybe her father. She decided that she was going to make a raft or something. She went into her bag and noticed a hole. She dropped something on the sand. She turned around to see a guy in a red and black outfit. His face revealed. "I think you dropped this." He grinned evilly holding the sail. In the back of him was a pirate with a big long red hat, and a hook as a hand. His side kick short, with a big red nose.

XxXxXxXxX

(Villians Of A Sort Ends)

Sora, Riku and Kairi caught up with Jane only to see her walking with Captain Hook. "Jane..!" Jane looked back and Captain Hook whispered in her ear something. The two of them ignored them and walked the other way..Captain Hook then summoned heartless.

"Great.."

"We can't let them get away!" Sora said.

"Sora, go me and Kairi will take care of this."

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Of course, just go." Riku ordered. Sora nodded and left his two best friends to deal with the heartless. Sora ran towards the Indian Camp and realized that no one was there. He figured that he made the wrong route.

"Well...Well, Well if it isn't the puppet.." A voice said from behind him. Sora turned to see the masked man again. He slowly walked towards him and stopped.

"You!" Sora yelled. Sora went into a defensive stance."Just who are you?!"

(Enter The Darkness Plays)

"You really are stupider than my other half.." He muttered."But I'll show you.." The figure's mask then slowly began to vanish and show his true face. Sora gasped confused. It was like he was looking in a mirror...yes...it was the person in his dream.

"Who are you...and why do you look like me?!" The figure smirked.

"Actually, you look like me." He rose his keyblade above his head."Now..let's see what you are made of." He grinned evilly. Sora went into his battle stance and began to fight ..."himself."

* * *

**Sora finally knows what Vanitas looks like..Lol I can picture him with that wtf look...!? HAHA! And Vanitas is testing being a jackass of course...lol . Next chapter coming soon. Sora faces off Vanitas, Riku and Kairi finally learn how to fly and more surprises...stay tune lol..Click that review button or I will..make Vanitas rape you! Lol jk..!Ha**


	19. His Name is Vanitas

**I always wanted to go to Neverland...lol I know I'm not the only one lmao..About to go play Dream Drop Distance because I'm bored XD. LOL! **

* * *

(Enter the Darkness Plays)

The boy began to start shooting dark balls at Sora, who quickly blocked it with his keyblade. Even though Sora blocked the attack the boy who looked like Sora began to continued to shoot at Sora. Sora taking the right time dodged out of the way, but the ball of darkness was now following him. Sora quickly dodged left and ride and then decided to shoot his own magic to cancel the attack out. The boy then ran towards Sora. His keyblade had a dark lighting attached to it. He swung at Sora, who blocked it. "Useless! Just like he was!" Sora pushed harder against the boy's keyblade. Sora gritted his teeth with frustration. The boy stumbled back a bit. Taking this chance Sora constantly hit against the boy. It didn't do that much damage seeing as how the boy was stronger than him. The boy jumped into the ground."Darkness waits! He screamed. Darkness was covering parts of the ground as he charged at Sora. Sora decided since he could fly now would be the time to try it. Sora flew up in the air and fly to the side as the boy came from the ground. His keyblade pointed upwards to try and strike Sora. Sora flew towards the boy and attacked him again. The boy then transported behind Sora and attacked him forward. The boy transported again behind Sora and attacked him once more. He quickly continued this combo until he finished it with his final move. Sora continued escape. The boy yelled,"It's over!" When he slammed Sora to the ground.

"Ughh." Sora did. Sora looked up to see the boy able to levitate as well. Sora slowly got up and held his keyblade. Sora pointed his keyblade at the boy as did his opponent. Sora created some kind of light forming form his keyblade as the boy created darkness from his keyblade. The attacked clashed each other. Sora had more of a disadvantage this time. Sora ran once the attack was dismissing, he attacked the boy multiple times and glowed finishing it with Salavation.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuughhh!" The boy yelled with pain, falling to the ground defeated.

(Enter the darkness ends)

Sora breathed heavily and looked to see him laying on the ground. "Aughh." Sora did. Sora stumbled on his knees exhausted. Whoever this guy was he was strong..Sora looked up to see the boy still laying there. Sora slowly got up and walked over to him. "Who are you..?" He whispered. The boy suddenly began to laugh outloud. Sora jumped back startled. The boy did a front flip on his knees. He didn't seem to be hurt. The boy quickly hit Sora hard, making Sora fall back against the ground. The boy walked over to Sora and smirked.

"You see...I am nothing..nothing but the darkness and hatred created by you and that pathetic being."

"..." Sora did. Still not quite understanding.

"I am you..as you are me..just as you saved him I was also brought into your heart..."

"What...What are you talking about..?" Sora managed to say.

"Tch... you want to know my name, right?" Vanitas rose his keyblade above Sora."My name is Vanitas."

XxXxXxxXX

(Captain Hooks Pirate Ship)

"Well.. I'll be." Captain Hook said. He was shining his hook and smirking. Vanitas looked at the Captain and could careless of what he was saying."My, this does remind me of back when." Captain Hook said.

"What did you do with the girl?" Vanitas asked. Vanitas and Captain Hook were at the Captain's Cabin.

"I only gave her some advice...she will be sure to call on me when she blows that whistle. Then I WILL have finally have Peter Pan in my clutches. Vanitas rolled his eyes annoyed. Vanitas walked over to Sora who was still unconscious. He was sitting up, resting against the wall. "Hmm, what to do with this blasta keyboy brat." Captain Hook rubbed his chin."Ah...I can't make him walk the plank...no...hmm." Captain Hook said."I could use him as bait..." Captain Hook crossed his arms."That boy Riku...I believe I saw him..hmph, traitor..is he now..no matter I'll use this boy here to get Peter Pan and get that boy." Vanitas made a portal.

"Leaving so soon? We just begun the party!" Captain Hook grinned evily. Vanitas looked at the Captain.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for your useless games..I have other important stuff to do..." Vanitas muttered coldy. Vanitas walked through the portal as it vanished.

"Has an even bigger attitude than that last boy..." Captain Hook muttered.

"Uh..Captain?" Smee asked over the speaker. Captain Hook went towards the mic.

"What is it Smee?"

"Uh...I think you better come out and look ..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

(DayDream Upon Neverland Plays)

"That did it!" Riku said. Kairi huffed a bit.

"Yeah.." Kairi said. After the two of them defeated the heartless. "Sora, went this way let's go." Kairi said. Riku and Kairi walked into the Indian Camp and so no one there. There was no where else to go.

"He's not here." Riku said."But..I do sense darkness around here..it's fresh yet faint.."

"Do you think Sora's...okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine..." Riku said."Come on, let's go back...maybe he's with Peter." Riku said. Peter Pan and the lost boy tried desperately to help Jane get her hopes and faith back. It was happening slowly but surely. Jane laughed softly. She seemed to be enjoying themselves. Riku and Kairi saw the boys and Jane playing around."Looks like she's happy."

Kairi and Riku walked over to the group."Oh, you guys are back!" Peter said flying down with Jane in his arms."Where's Sora?"

"We were hoping you would know.." Kairi.

"Sorry..can't say that I have." Peter said. Riku looked at Jane who turned the other direction in embarrassed to see his face.

"Jane..wh-" Before Riku could ask why Jane was with Hook..the lost boys yelled.

"Let's have a treasure hunt!"

"Of course a treasure hunt.." Peter Pan yelled. He twirled around in the air and pounded his chest."Cucko-oooo" Jane hurried after Peter Pan."Let's go!"

"...Something isn't right.." Riku muttered to Kairi."Jane is hiding something..she might no where Sora is."

"Let's go talk to her." Kairi suggested. Peter Pan along with the other boys were very excited. "Uh..Peter." Kairi cried. But they didn't seem to hear her. They were to focused on this treasure.

"Okay! We are going to look for that Codfish's treasure! Whoever finds it first keeps it! Just call if you found it!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone expect Riku and Kairi said.

"Alright! 1, 2, 3! Go!" Peter Pan yelled flying off into the sky. While the lost boys scrambled in different directions. Jane as fast as should could ran past Riku and Kairi. It was obvious she didn't want to speak to them. But Riku wasn't having that.

"Kairi, let's go after her."Kairi nodded.

"Okay, Riku."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Captain Hooks Pirate Ship plays)

A few minutes after."Smeee! What in blazes..." Captain Hook looked in his telescope and saw the octopus snapping his tentacles..and licking his lips."I just can't win Smee!" He whined.

"Well Captain..you must be very tasty!" Smee grinned. Captain Hook made an annoyed look and bang Smee on the head.

"You fool! That blasta crocodile ate me other hand now what will this octopus make of me?!" Captain Hook said nervous. He then smiled to himself. I got it. "Smee..get the boy! Tehee! Yes!"

Back with the treasure hunt.

(Daydream Upon NeverLand Plays)

The 16 year old and 15 year old caught up with Jane she was grinning to herself because she had found the treasure chest it was hidden at Skull Rock."We finally caught up to you." Riku said. Jane looked back at them nervous. Riku and Kairi walked over to Jane.

"Why were you with Hook?" Riku asked.

"I...uh...he is a reasonable man and we were having a conversation as all." Jane lied.

"A reasonable man..ha...quite the opposite..he is bad..." Riku said.

"I know now...he gave me a deal but I...I'm going to turn it down."

"What kind of deal?" Kairi asked.

"To hand over Peter to him...then he might let me get home."

"Trust me...he is lying.." Riku said. Slighty and the rest of the lost boys peeked from above.

"Jane..Riku and Kairi found the treasure!" He yelled happily. Everyone suddenly appeared around them cheering happily. Peter then came flying down.

"Looks like you found the treasure!" Peter smiled."Three cheers for Jane, Riku and Kairi!"

"Your a lost boy...well uh also lost girls...!"

"Lost boy, huh?" Riku asked. They didn't noticed that one of the lost boys was holding on to Jane's whistle. The one that Hook had given to her whenever she needed him. The boy suddenly began to blow the whistle.

"Wait no!" Too late suddenly pirates began to appear, how were they able to hear such a noise...

(Apprehension Plays)

"YAHH MATEY!" One of the pirates cried. They quickly began to capture the lost boys and throw ropes at Peter Pan, so he wouldn't fly away. Peter Pan struggled to get free but the pirates weight him down to the ground so they were able to capture him. Riku and Kairi took out their keyblades about to fight the heartless when Captain Hook appeared with Smee from a small boat.

"Thanks my dear I couldn't have done it with out you." He grinned.

"Jane..?" Peter asked.

"Peter..you have it wrong..I didn-"

Hook laughed to himself."Ohh...Jane wanting to go home...but Peter...he's just such a foolish boy."

"You..You said you wouldn't lay a finger on him..." Jane cried. Hook walked over to Peter Pan and plucked a piece of his red hair.

"Ow." Peter said.

"I am a man of my word...THIS IS WHAT I WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" He roared."Here you keep it." He said throwing the strand of Peter's hair.

"Why..you." Riku said.

"Well..if it isn't my old lackey. How have you been I see you've grown. Is the darkness still harvesting your heart?" Hook asked. Riku glared at him. Riku and Kairi prepared to fight off the pirates and attempt to save Peter."I wouldn't if I was you..that is of course if you don't want me to harm the boy you betrayed."

"Sora?"

"What did you do with him?"

Hook laughed to himself."Oh nothing! He's back at my ship..but soon he will be joining Peter Pan." He laughed. His men pulled Peter Pan to the boat along with the rest of the lost boys."This is the end!" He yelled. Riku and Kairi glared at him. "Now! Bye Bye!" Captain Hook smiled. Jane looked at Riku and Kairi.

"Guys..I'm so sorry."

"Its..not your fault you didn't know." Riku sighed.

"We just have to go help them." Kairi said.

"But how?" Jane asked. Jane then gasped.

"What is it?"

"Tinker Bell." The three completely forgot about Tinker Bell. Who knows if she's okay. The three without questioning quickly hurried back to Peter Pan's hideout.

XxXxXxXx

Sora slowly opened his eyes to hear constant talking and muttering."Huh...?" Sora asked. He looked to see that he was upside down and tied up."What the?!" His crown necklace was hanging from his face and he could feel himself being lightheaded due to the bloodflow going down into his head. It was hard for him to break free and he saw him self hanging from some kind of crane or rather a hook."What is this?!"

"My you are awake!" Captain Hook grinned.

"What...Why am I like this?! Get me down!" Sora yelled.

"I don't think so...you are perfect..now that I have Peter Pan.." He showed Sora who managed to look in the direction he was pointing at to see Peter and the lost boys tied up.

"Peter!" Sora yelled.

A popping noise was then heard."Me boy, just in the knick of time." Captain Hook laughed."Let's see...I'll dispose of Peter Pan then you brat and finally the lost boys...or maybe they could be part of my crew."

"Never!" The lost boys yelled. Hook scrambled back to his feet and began to get angry...he then remained calm.

"Fine have it your way." Hook ordered his boys to pick up the tied up Peter."It's time that you walk...THE PLANK!" Hook yelled. Sora gritted his teeth..if only there was something he could do...but what? What did Hook do with Riku and Kairi he wondered.

"Ugh..if only I could get free of this.." Sora muttered to himself.

XxXxXxXxX

(Apprehension Ends)

Riku, Kairi and Jane ran towards Peter's hideout, Riku and Kairi fought off the heartless that kept appearing ...and finally made way towards the "Treehouse." Jane quickly went into the house along with Riku and Kairi without questioning. "Tinker..Bell!" Jane yelled. "Tinker Bell! Tink!" Jane cried. She rushed towards the small little tree that had a cover over it. She looked to see Tinker Bell's eyes close and she was glowing anymore."Oh no.." Jane said.

"What...?" Kairi cried.

"She's...we were to late.."

(Tears of The Light Plays)

Jane held Tinker Bell in her hands and placed her on Peter's bed."She's...She's gone."

"..." Riku did. Jane began to cry. She felt so bad.

"This..This is my fault.." Jane said shook her head.

Kairi looked at Jane sadly. She walked over to the young girl and comforted her. Patting her on the back."Jane...I'm sorry." Kairi said with a frown.

"I wish I could take it back...I...I do believe..." Jane managed to say trying to fight down the tears..but it kept running down. Riku looked the other way not knowing what else to say. Kairi didn't know what to do...her and Riku both knew that a Phoenix down wouldn't work. "I'm so sorry." She muttered. The room was in complete silence expect for Jane crying her eyes out. The three of them didn't know that Tinker Bell was sparkling for a second and glowing. Riku was the first to notice it from the corner of his eye. He looked to see Tinker Bell raising from the bed, completely glowing bright yellow. She yawned as if waking from a nap.

"Guys...Look." Riku said. Kairi looked to see Tinker Bell flying in full health.

"Omgosh, Jane look it's Tinker Bell!" Kairi said happily. Jane rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Tinker Bell smiling at her.

"Tinker Bell..?" Jane cried. She couldn't believe it..was Tinker Bell really alive. Tinker Bell smiled happily and flew towards her face.

"She's okay!" Kairi cried. Tinker Bell flew towards Kairi and nodded happily. She didn't seem to have any problems with Kairi nor Jane now. Tinker Bell flew around Riku and smiled happily.

"I'm glad your okay." Riku smiled. Tinker Bell grinned and flew back towards Jane.

"Wait till Peter hears about this!" She stopped and suddenly realized what happened."Oh no...Peter!"

XxXxXxXx

(Pirates Gigue Plays)

Air Pirates along with Battleships, and pirate heartless were around on the pirate ship. The Air Pirates were trying to take a smack at Sora. "Ugh..you would be so gone right now..if I wasn't tied up!" Sora yelled.

"Temper!" Hook cried. He and the rest of his crew pointed his sword at Peter Pan who was walking on the plank."Now, the time as come!" Hook cried."Any last words...boy?!"

Peter glared and looked at his lost boys and then at his long time nemesis. "To die..will be an awfully big adventure.." Hook smirked at him."To the plank you go!" Peter Pan glared at him and looked back to see the octopus opening it's mouth. Sora could only watch as Peter was about to fall backwards. When he suddenly heard a ticking noise.

"It can't be!" Hook cried.

(Pirates Gigue Ends)

"That...NO!" Hook cried. He and the rest of the crew looked back and forth to see where the sound was coming from."Impossible! Smeee!" He cried. Smee and the rest of the crew looked to the other side of the ship to see if the crocodile was back. Hook was now very nervous...not only did he have the octopus but now the crocodile was back..? Sora looked upside and saw what seemed to be Jane dropped off in the back of the ship. "Blasted it!" Hook cried. The heartless noticed that Jane was in the back of the ship and began to go towards her to get her heart.

"Oh no.." Sora said. But he saw instantly several hearts go up in the sky. Hook looked up to see Riku and Kairi.

"YOU!" Hook yelled.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Sora..?" Riku asked. He looked confused to see him...that way."Nevermind.." He muttered. Riku rose his keyblade above his head while Kairi had hers in her hand.

"I wouldn't if I was you!" Hook yelled. He pointed his sword at Sora's neck."I'll cut off his head..and feed it to the beast!" Sora gulped.

"I Don't think so!" Jane cried. Jane was on one of the pillars of the ship.

"JANE!" Peter and the lost boys cried. Tinker bell flew by her side.

"Tinker Bell..You're alive!" Peter said.

"Oh..Please a silly girl..just what are you going to do?!" Hook began to laugh. Jane squinted his eyes and whispered to Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell nodded and flew towards Hook. Hook being annoyed already swung his sword at the fairy. But the fairy was too fast for him. Tinker Bell flew around the pirates. They tried to catch her, but she flew directly towards the lost boys. Cutting their rope.

"YOU FOOLS!" Hook yelled. Tinker Bell stuck her tongue out. The lost boys charged at the crew to try and grab their stuff."ENOUGH OF THIS HEARTLESS!" Hook ordered. The heartless obeyed and chased after the lost boys. Hook glared at Riku and Kairi."You boy! I'm tired of seeing the two of you..!" Hook walked towards them evilly. Kairi and Riku stepped back and almost fell back towards the end of the ship."Now..it's time the two of you get out of my way for good." Tinker Bell gasped and hurried over to the two she flew around them sprinkling pixie dust on them.

"Huh...what is this?" Kairi asked.

"Guys..it's pixie dust...believe and you can fly!" Sora shouted. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and nodded.

"I...I do believe." Kairi muttered. Riku nodded slowly.

"I do too..I believe in my friends and in myself...I'm no longer apart of darkness!" Riku growled. Hook swung his sword at the two but they jumped back, almost falling into the octopus's mouth. The managed to escape it's grasps and was now able to fly. Riku and Kairi flew near Sora.

"You guys..you did it!" Sora yelled.

"NO!" Hook yelled.

"Of course!" Kairi smiled. Riku swung his keyblade at Sora's rope..breaking it with no problem. Sora front flipped to his feet while Riku and Kairi hovered next to him. Sora felt his head.

"Ugh..it's going to be a while until I ...get it together." He said dizzy.

"No problem..Sora..in the meantime..we managed to find this." Riku said giving him a potion.

"Thanks Riku."

"NOW! I HAVE YOU!" Hook yelled pointing his sword at Jane who was about to fall into the ocean.

"Oh no!" Peter cried.

"We won't get there in time..!" Kairi cried.

"You silly little girl!" Hook yelled.

XxXxXxX

Hook pointed his skinny sword towards Jane's neck."Looks like I win." Hook smirked. Jane shook her head and pushed the sword from beneath her neck bravely.

"Don't you see Hook, you'll never win...not as long as their is Faith..Trust...and Pixie Dust!" Tinker Bell quickly flew around Jane, sprinkling her dust on her. Jane fell backwards, everyone was nervous if she would make it or not. Jane closed her eyes and then felt her body began to float. She was flying. She laughed to herself and flew around the ship, touching the water.

"She did it!" Sora yelled.

"Jane!" Peter yelled. Jane smiled and flew towards Peter and began to untie him."Jane you did you can fly!"

"Of course! You just have to believe." She smiled. Peter grinned at her and was now able to move. He quickly took out his dagger from his side.

"NO!" Hook yelled. He jumped back on the lower part of the ship.

"You're finished codfish!" Peter smiled. Sora, Riku and Kairi rushed towards Peter Pan's side who was floating in mid air.

"Any room for more?" Peter laughed to himself and pointed his dagger at Captain Hook."Lost boys and Jane think you can deal with his lackies!?" Jane saluted along with the rest of the crew including Tinker Bell. Slightly threw Jane a sword.

"You will never win!" Hook said.

(Squirming Evil Plays)

"We defeated you before! We can do it again!" Sora said getting into his battle stance.

XxXxXxXx

Captain Hook quickly began to swing his sword violently at the nearest person near him. Riku. Riku managed to move to the other side. The ship began to move violently. "What is that?!" Kairi asked.

"Blasta beast is hungry! No matter! I will give him something to enjoy!" Hook yelled. Hook threw bombs at Kairi. Kairi jumped in the air and began to float. She flew towards Hook and swung her keyblade at him. It managed to hit him a few times, but he soon was getting angry. He swat his sword at her as if she was a fly. She moved back a bit getting hit. Peter began to glow and pointed his dagger towards Hook.

"Cuccokooo!" He quickly continued to stab Hook over and over again.

"Uaaaaahh!" He yelled in pain. He was almost pushed towards the swaying ship. But he jumped up in the air and made sure not to fall in.

"You not be taking me!" He screamed. He then swung his sword at Sora. Who deflected it with his own keyblade. Hook then was about to dig his hook hand towards Sora. When Riku attacked Hook from behind.

"Outta my way!" Riku yelled. He glowed dark purple and quickly jetting across in different dark portals in high speed. Captain Hook was unable to move at this point, stun by Riku's attack. But Riku wasn't finished yet. Riku doubled flipped into the ship at Hook, until he landed several columns of light. Finishing his Dark Aura move. Captain Hook felt his head still stun from one of Riku's famous attacks.

"Sora! I think we should team-up!" Peter said. Sora smiled and nodded. The two of them began to to the same move they did when Sora had summoned him.

"Take this!" Sora flew towards Hook and swung his keyblade at Hook hard against the rail. Kairi shot her ray of light through Hook.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAASGH!" He screamed. Hook tried to gain his balance, not falling in the water.

"Game's over HOOK! Looks like we win!" Peter yelled.

"I'll...I'll get you for this!" Hook said now getting his balance on the ship. But before he could jump off his crew suddenly ran towards him and pushed him off by accident. All of the crew fell into the water.

(Squirming Evil Ends)

"YOU FOOLS!" The Captain yelled, hitting the water with rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" He felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked the other way to see the Octopus lick his lips. The Captain shivered with worry along with his crew. Within a second the Captain swam as fast as he could away.

"CAPTAIN WAIT FOR US!" His crew yelled. Swimming as fast as they could. The octopus only swam slowly after his breath. While he began to make the snapping sound. Peter and the rest looked to see Smee still on the ship. The group stared at him. He gulped and jumped in the nearest boat and began to pedal after his Captain.

"CAPTAIN! Captain! Wait for me!" He yelled, peddling in the distance.

"We did it!" The lost boys yelled."HOORAY!" The yelled.

"Oh wonderful!" Jane said clapping her hands.

Sora grinned, made a fist."Job well done!"

"Tch." Riku said.

Peter Pan flew in the air and pounded his chest heroically with excitement. He flew back down and spat in his hand like the rest of his lost boys. Surprisingly Jane did as well. Sora was about to spit in his hand as well, to join in. But Riku quickly stopped him."Don't even...Sora."

"Why not?!"

"Ew.." Kairi said making a disgusted look. The group clapped spatty hands with each other cheering each other one.

XxXxXxXx

"What now, Peter?" Sora asked.

"We're going to get you home!" Peter Pan said towards Jane.

"Really?" Jane asked happily. Jane continued help but hug him. Peter grinned and as usually Tinker bell began to turn red again.

"Things never change huh?" Sora asked.

XxXxXxX

"Soooraaaaa! Wait! I can't...! Hold on!" Kairi cried. Sora held her by the hand.

"Come on, Kairi it's as easy as riding a bike!" She only just learned how to fly...and now they were flying for so long...she didn't want to fall. "Come on! It's easy..!" Sora smiled.

(You Can Fly You Can Fly chorus Plays)

Sora slowly let go of Kairi. She slowly flew after Peter and the rest of them who were ahead of them. Riku was flying backwards, his hands behind his head. "See, Riku's got it!" Sora smiled. Kairi sprouted her hands up in the air. She smiled happily. (Similar to this..Look up Kingdom Hearts- If You believe by branden9654)Looking down to see the clock tower and other buildings. The view was just amazing. Sora was happy that he could share this wonderful moment with his two best friends. Peter Pan, Jane, and the lost boys along with Tinker Bell were almost near the shining star. Sora could feel his keyblade glowing as it automatically appeared. It was time for a new world. Peter Pan looked back while flying and saluted them.

"Are you guys coming back?"

'Of course we will!" Kairi said. She loved this world more than anything.

"Okay! You know where Neverland..second star on the right!" Peter grinned.

"Byyyyyyyyyye!" The lost boys waved."See ya soon!"

"I thank you for all your help!" Jane cried looking at her friends.

"No problem, Jane! Just keep believing!" Jane nodded hopefully. The three stopped flying and began to hover as they watch the group leave into the star back to Jane's home world.

"I really enjoy this!" Kairi said.

"Yeah...I could get use to this!" Riku said.

"When we come back we now can fly." Sora explained.

"I will love that! Maybe you can show me more around, Sora!" Kairi said flying and holding Sora's hand.

"Ugh...of c-course Kairi." Sora said nervous. Riku chuckled softly to himself. He was glad that he was able to share this experience with Sora and Kairi. Maybe things would have been different back then if he didn't fall to darkness.

* * *

**Sora finally was able to show Kairi Neverland and how to fly. Aww so adorable! Lol. Next chapter coming soon! Review if you want more! :)**


	20. The Tainted Castle 1st Visit

**So why did I just hear about Kingdom hearts 3..in other words Kingdom Hearts project heart...it's suppose to be KH3 but I think it's just an April Fools Joke done by Square ._. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing . Another one of a good movies I have! ^.^ Am I the only one who was scared by that big bad villain? o.0**

* * *

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"Are you saying that Sora is even in bigger danger?" Donald asked. He knew that Sora was the main target of Xehanort's plans...but he didn't realize that Sora had other things to worry about. Master Yen Sid looked at the three warriors.

"Mickey told you the reason I let Kairi tag along, correct?"

"Yes, Master...to protect him...Gawresh, weren't we always there for him as well..?" Goofy asked confused.

"Yes..I know." Master Yen Sid said very calmly. "But Riku and Kairi have a different bond then the two of you have with Sora." Donald and Goofy looked at each other. Donald made a huge sigh."Let me correct myself...Sora has different connections with everyone..but they all are chained together."

"Ahhhh."

"But what exactly are they protecting him from?" Goofy asked curious. Mickey made a serious look and looked at his two best friends. He somewhat had a feeling as to why. He just felt that it was best he didn't give a better explanation.

"Himself."

"What?!" Donald and Goofy asked."What does that mean?" Mickey was straining his face, to show what he was truly feeling.

"I'm not sure but..I feel as if ...something is happening to Sora..even though Riku saved him..I think the darkness may have opened it's way to Sora..."

"Oh no!" Donald cried.

"What can we do? Does he know about this...?!" Goofy asked. Master Yen Sid motioned for them to calm down. Donald and Goofy caught there breath and obeyed.

"I'm sorry we can't really do anything..as I said Riku and Kairi can help him...as of now."

"What about the princesses?"

"Yes...another part of Xehanort's plans...I am aware that Mickey you have managed to protect some of the princesses with your magic?" Mickey nodded.

"It wasn't easy..but I managed to place a shield on them, now Xehanort won't be able to take them."

"Good...but I fear there are even more princesses we do not know of..just yet..it is not certain if Xehanort will capture the ones you did not protect.."

"What?! How many are there?!"

"I do not know." Yen Sid said."But Maleficent before had only caught the main 7 princess of light...I do not know which ones Xehanort is after.

"How exactly is Sora going to protect them?" Mickey asked."Without my magic?"

"Yes...of course..." Master Yen Sid closed his eyes and reopened them."Then there's Kairi..." Yen Sid began. He had a lot to tell. He helped trained Kairi and Lea of course. Kairi had incredible powers..that even she did not know of yet.

XxXxXxXxX

(Distant from you Plays)

The name Vanitas...it was sticking to him...why..he had so many questions to ask him. All those stuff he said..it just didn't make sense..and just who was he talking about when Vanitas kept mentioning "Him"._'I don't get it..' _Sora thought to himself. Roxas suddenly appeared in his mind. Roxas was wearing his black coat. Roxas was beginning to worry about his somebody. Sora has been acting very strange lately..and he could feel the sudden change in his heart.

_'What's wrong, Sora?'_

_'That..guy...Vanitas...was he in organization..have you met him before? Because he seems familiar to me..'_ Sora could have sworn he known him..obviously Vanitas knows him...Sora crossed his arms, thinking with frustration. Roxas thought to himself as well.

_'I never met him.. and he wasn't in the organization..at least I don't think so..but now that you mention it..he does seem familiar.'_ Sora made a sad face.

_'...I feel..like...I don't know..lately...I feel like sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing...I have to save those connected to me...and I don't even know how..' _Sora sighed. Roxas made a sad face and walked over to Sora and took his hands.

_'Hey, cheer up! You are Sora...and you never give up! I should know." _Roxas grinned. Sora smiled sadly.

_'Thanks...' _Roxas let go of Sora's hands and began to slowly walk away. Sora extended his hand towards Roxas.

_'Wait..Roxas...I have to ask you a question..!' _Sora asked.

_'What is it?' _His nobody asked. Sora looked down to the ground.

_'Nevermind..' _The 15 year old boy said. Roxas looked at him with concern and frowned.

"Sora! Hey Sora!" Riku was calling to him. Sora eye's widen and looked around rapidly to the sound of his name.

_"It's your friends...I think you should go back..Riku and Kairi are probably worrying about you staring into space.' _Roxas said fading away. He still had a look of concern towards Sora. He felt as if Sora..was trying to hide something from everyone..but it was impossible to hide anything from Roxas...Roxas sighed deeply completely fading away.

XxXxXxXx

"Sora!"Kairi cried waving her hand infront of Sora's face. Sora came back to reality and blinked looked at his two best friends. The two of them looking at Sora with worry."Sora, you were spacing out again!"

"...Sorry about that..hehe." Sora replied grinning nervously, while scratching the back of his head. Riku realized that ever since they came back from that other world..Sora seemed to always have something on his mind.

"Is there something bother you, Sora?" Riku asked his younger best friend. Sora shook his head no.

"I'm fine!" Sora smiled. Riku didn't believe him. Kairi sighed and dropped it and began to walk ahead.

"Come on!" Kairi cried. Sora and Riku walked behind her.

"Seriously..though..what's wrong?" Riku asked again. Sora knew he couldn't hide any secrets from his best friend. It was like he could see right through him...literally. Riku kept staring at him with his green eyes of determination waiting for an answer. Sora turned his head and bit his lip."Well?" Riku asked.

"I can't.."

"Why not?"

"I just can't... its complicated.." Riku quickly stopped Sora from walking.

"I'm your best friend."

"Of course!"

"Best friends..tell each other everything...isn't that what you said before?" Riku asked. Sora made a flustered face.

"But..."

"Sora." Riku said calmly. He continued to give Sora an intense stare. Sora sighed deeply. He knew Riku wouldn't leave him alone..

"Ugh..okay..I was thinking ...the guy I fought his name was Vanitas."

"Okay?" Riku asked.

"He was saying something... things...like he was part of me...and I'm him.."

"I don't understand." Riku said confused.

"Me too..." Sora said."Lately..I'm not feeling like myself at all..and I know Roxas..can feel it as well..I feel like there is someone inside me..." Riku squinted his eyes serious at Sora. Sora felt his chest."It feels...full of anger...hatred...power and... loneliness. It's not Roxas..."

"You haven't told anyone?" Riku asked.

"No, you and probably Roxas are the only ones who know of this...don't tell Kairi...I don't want her to worry."

"Just like I am doing now..?"

"See...I didn't want to tell you either..." Riku rolled his eyes.

"That's what friends do..they worry about each other..no matter what..even if you didn't tell me..I still would be worried about you...You..are you."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or what..Heh.."

"Whatever you want it to be." Riku half-smiled. Sora punched Riku playfully. Riku chuckled to himself and went back to being serious."But, Sora whatever it is..you should and I quote"Think positive." Sora remembered those words he said to Riku, right after the two finished fighting the millions of dusks. Sora smiled to himself."If you don't..." Riku began."It looks like you won't ever catch up to me...the keyblade master." Riku gloated.

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" Sora cried, sticking his tongue out. Riku rolled his eyes at his friend. He was happy to bring Sora's spirits back up..although it was strange for Sora...to be thinking like that. Riku just hoped Sora was okay..he saved him from the darkness before..but..was it enough.

"Sora, Riku! You guys have got to see this!" Kairi yelled. The young girl had excitement in her voice. Like a little kid found something. Sora and Riku walked deeper in the forest and saw Kairi petting some type of odd creature..it had fur all of it's body.

(Gurgi Plays)

"What...What is that?!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"How cute is it?" Kairi smiled. The creature seemed to enjoy Kairi petting it. Kairi stood up straight but Gurgi was saying something in gibberish and crawling all around Kairi with excitement.

"Hey..!" Riku said.

"Teehee..it's alright, Riku." Kairi said, she held the creature up and smiled.

"What are you?" Sora asked dumbfounded.

"Sora! No need to be rude? What's your name?" The furry creature jumped off and smiled.

"nmansdja Gurgi!" He muttered.

"Gurgi? That's your name? Okay, well I'm Kairi, this is Riku and that is Sora." Gurgi sniffed around Sora and Riku and put his hands out as if they were going to give Gurgi something.

"Uh.." Riku said.

"...I think he wants something.." Sora dugged into his pockets."I don't have anything..?"

"Me neither.." Gurgi frowned and crossed his arms angry.

"No munchies and crunchies?!"

"Well!" Riku muttered under his breath. Kairi laughed at the three.

"Sorry about that." Kairi cocked her head at Gurgi.

"Where are we?"

"Have you come to look for the piggy as well?"

"Piggy?" Sora asked confused.

"Boy here...looking for big fat pig earlier..but he went into the castle." Gurgi explained looking nervous."Gurgi not going into that place..terrible!"

"Castle? Eh?" The 16 year old asked. He was curious to know what this castle was."Take us there."

"Me no go there!" Gurgi yelled.

"Please...you don't have to go in..just show us how to get there." Kairi asked. Gurgi had a fast liking to Kairi and sighed.

"Fine! Me go show you where the castle is! But me warn you it is verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry terrible!" Sora smiled with confidence looking at his best friend.

"I think we can handle it."

**The Tainted Castle**

xXxXxX

(To The Castle Plays)

"This...This..is very creepy.." Kairi said. She held her hands and began to tremble. They weren't even that close to the tall dark castle and she could feel evil coming from it..She gulped softly. Sora grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"It's okay, Kairi me and Riku are here." He smiled.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about." Riku said. Kairi smiled at her friends. Gurgi was sneaking away for the time being.

"Isn't your friend there?" Sora asked.

"Me..no go!" Gurgi cried.

"So your just going to leave him? What kind of friend does that!?" Sora asked getting a bit mad.

"Sora.." Riku said under his breath.

"..." Gurgi had a nervous look and by the looks of it..he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Ugh..! Whatever! Such a coward!" Sora said annoyed."Come on!" he told his two friends."Let's go."

"Sora..." Kairi muttered. But Sora was already walking a head towards the castle. Kairi looked back at Gurgi.

"Gurgi..we will be right back, okay?" Kairi said catching up with Sora. Riku looked at the small creature.

"It's your decision if you want to go or not..." Is all Riku could say before departing after his friends. Gurgi was left alone..he looked from the small rocks and saw his new friends walk toward the castle.

"Gurgi..hope his new friends come back...once they go in..never come back..No..."

Sora, Riku and Kairi were near the castle at the bridge."How are we getting in?" Sora asked. He looked to see two...strange guards infront of the main doorway.

"Well..what we don't want to do is just going through like nothing...I smell a sense load of darkness...and I doubt they want us there." Riku explained. He looked around for an opening. He squinted his eyes to get a better view."Well..I see a hole on the side of the castle...possible a passageway..."

"How..are we going to sneak past the guards and get there?" Kairi asked. Sora crossed his arms, trying to figure out a way. He suddenly got an idea. It wasn't much but it was something and he could give it a try. Riku and Kairi looked at Sora confused. Sora quickly took out his keyblade and pointed towards the light.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled. A vision of a kid's room appeared. Two toys then jumped up and down on a big ball. Some type of space ranger holding a cowboy.

"Let's take em down Partner!" The Cowboy toy said flipping his hat at Sora. The space ranger toy twirled his space gun and stood on Sora's shoulder.

"Let me at em!" The space ranger said. After finishing summoning. Sora pointed his keyblade at the two guards. The space ranger quickly began to shoot towards the guards. The guards made a weird noise.

"Aufhasdhas!" They yelled. They ran towards the spot the shooting was coming from. The ranger continued to shoot at the guards. The guards quickly took out their weapons and hurried towards Sora's direction. The cowboy toy then ran towards the guards and throw marbles at the bridge. Since the guards were so stupid, they ran right on the marbles and began to fall flat on their face.

"Sora!" Woody yelled. Woody jumped on Sora's shoulder again and began to twirl his rope around, the rope began to get bigger and bigger. Once it was big enough. Woody threw the rope around the two guards. Stunning them. Buzz pointed his gun at the guards.

"Let's finish this!" Buzz yelled. Sora also pointed his keyblade at the guards shooting at them with rays of light along with Buzz. Finishing the summon combo. The guards were left on the bridge knocked out.

"Back to the Galaxy!"

"Later Partner!"

"Wow...that was amazing, Sora!" Kairi said. After Sora finished his summons.

"Heheh, thanks." Sora smiled.

"Well..that worked..let's go over to the hole." Riku said.

XxXxXxXxX

The group managed to sneak into the underground passageway. It was full of spider webs and rats."YUCK!" Kairi whined.

"Sshussh.." Riku said."I don't think we are alone." The three of them looked from a small little window to see a boy and a pig. A bunch of heartless surrounding him along with several other men. It was a surprise the heartless didn't take the men's heart.

"We have to do something..or he'll.." Sora said.

"Just wait." Riku said calmly. There was obviously more to it..then it appeared. Riku wanted to know what exactly was going on..and jumping right into it..would lead to even more questions. Sora made grumbled under his breath and watched on the scene.

"Introducing...Your majesty!" A green goblin yelled.

(The horned King Plays)

A tall dark King with a long robe walked slowly down the stairs. His face was a bit hard to see..but by the looks of it..he had glowing red eyes and horns coming from his head. Riku held his nose quickly."Riku?" Sora whispered. That darkness was very strong..it was almost as strong as Ansem's heartless...just almost. Riku took his hand from his nose and tried to breathed through it.

"He...that darkness..its..very strong..and powerful." Riku said."Reminds me of Ansem." Sora and Kairi looked at Riku with worry. If it was that strong..than..Sora and Kairi looked back at the "King". He walked slowly towards the boy.

"So...you are the boy and that is the pig I heard so much about." He had a very dark sinister voice..that made Kairi have a cold shiver. The goblin rushed over and got a bowl of water and placed it front of the pig.

"I..I don't know what you are talking about.." The boy said. The king calmly walked over to his throne and clenched both of his fingers together.

"You don't..?" The King said."I suppose that pig is of no use to me then. Dispose of it." The King said. The goblin violently grabbed the pig and pulled the squealing pig towards the heartless.

"Noo..Stop!" The boy yelled. "I'll...I'll show you." He said.

"Good boy." The king said.

"That guy.." Sora muttered. The goblin pulled the pig back towards the boy and kicked it.

"GET ON WITH IT!" He yelled. The boy sighed sadly. He took his pig's snout and placed it towards the bowl of water. He put his swirled his finger around in the water muttering something. The water then began to change. But it was hard for Sora, Riku and Kairi to see, by the looks of it the King was twirled.

"It does exist!" He yelled. He slowly walked over to the the boy and the pig. "I see...so the Black Cauldron must be close.." He continued. He slowly began to extend his hand towards the boy.

"Oh no!" Kairi yelled. Sora began to get angry, he quickly took out his keyblade and was about to break the glass window.

"Sora..wait!" Riku said. Too late Sora's stubbornness was taking over. Sora broke the glass and quickly jumped down towards the enemies.

"WHAT THE?!" The green goblin yelled. Sora charged at the King and swung his keyblade at the King. The king put his hand up holding the keyblade. Sora was surprised he was even able to do that.

"Run..!" Sora yelled towards the boy. The boy gasped and pulled his pig and hurried to run off but was stopped by the men and heartless.

"I don't think so!" Riku yelled, him and Kairi also jumped down and began to attack the heartless and men.

"I see..so the legend is true, eh?" The King said calmly. Sora looked directing in the demon's face. His face was very..very nerve-wrecking. The king pushed Sora back, who managed to hold his ground. "The keyblade..never thought I would see it again."

"Just who are you!"

"I am the Horned King..." he said. The goblin quickly began to command more heartless and more men to come.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. Her and Riku were trapped. Riku and Kairi backed up towards each other as the two of them were getting cornered. There was no possible way for them to take down all the villains on their own.

"Stopp!" The boy cried. The pig was quickly captured and so was he. The boy was being dragged in another direction than his pig."HEN WEN!" He yelled.

"Looks like what Xehanort said was true." Sora looked back at the Horned King. The Horned King quickly grabbed Sora by the neck and slammed him aganist the ground."You are weak."

XxXxXxXx

(Eilonwy Plays)

Kairi felt a warm feeling near her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see what seemed to be a flying ball of light. "What's...What's this?" Kairi whispered. She noticed that she was in a cell. The light came and flew towards her hand.

"It seems Bauble has taken a liking to you." A young girl said. She walked out of the shadows from the corner. She had long blond hair and was wearing what seemed to be hand be downs...yet they were very formal in a way. She looked way younger than Kairi was.

"Oh..." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry..I should have introduced myself..." She smiled warmly. She bowed politely."My name is Princess Eilonwy, daughter of Angharad and daughter of Regat of the Royal House of Llyr."

_'A princess..?!'_

"Hello my name is Kairi." Kairi smiled back at the young girl. Bauble then disappeared from Kairi's hands. Kairi was a bit shocked at first until Eilonwy said.

"Do not worry.." She smiled. The light appeared floating besides her again. She looked at the bars of the cell then back at Kairi."It seems you've gotten kidnapped as well...I'm deeply sorry."

"Oh.." It just came to her ...Riku and Sora..."Sora..and Riku!" Kairi yelled worried.

"Who?"

"My friends...I hope they are alright.."

"They must be in a cell as well. I've been trying to escape from this dreadful place for quite some time." Kairi sighed. Again she was captured...when will it be her time to shine? Kairi held the bars.

"Sora..Riku..where are you?" She whispered under her breath.

XxXxXxX

"LET US OUT!" Sora yelled hitting the bars with his keyblade. He was in a different cell than Kairi. Sora was very angry..they had Kairi what would they do with her...did the Horned King know she was a princess as well...he knew Xehanort. Sora swung his bar at the cell again hoping to break it..but it was a fail. Riku was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. He seemed to be more calmer than Sora was. For the past few minutes he watched his friend have a tantrum.

"Calm down, Sora. That's not going to help." Riku said calmly.

"Ugh! But Kairi!" Sora yelled. He could feel his frustration and fury building it up. He didn't know where this was coming from. But he was beginning to get more angry than worry.

"We will get to Kairi..I promise you that, but right now we need to calm down and think of what our next move is." Riku got off the wall and looked at Sora who was beginning to sigh. Sora lowered his shoulders and felt his body more relaxed.

"You're right, Riku." Sora said. Sora looked through the bars and saw what seemed to be a keyhole from the front. "There's a keyhole, Riku."

"Right..there is but it has a barrier over it. That Horned King Guy must really know about us..."

"Hey!" A voice cried out. The two boys looked to see the same boy in the same cell. "Sora and Riku right?" Taran asked. After trying to attempt to save the boy. The three of them were tossed in the same cell.

"What is it, Taran?" Sora asked.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" Taran asked."I heard voices..and it sounded like girls.."

"Girls..?" Riku asked.

"Uhmm."

"Could it be Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Perhaps."

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled. Riku put his hand on his face.

"Sora...you really shouldn't..." Riku muttered. On the other side of the cell. Kairi suddenly heard her voice being called.

"KAIRI!" She heard Sora's voice.

"That's...Sora!" Kairi said to her new friend."SORA!" Kairi cried.

Sora heard Kairi's voice as did Riku."Riku, it is Kairi!" Riku was pleased to hear that it was Kairi. But he didn't think it was very wise to keep yelling at each other. Then again.. Riku saw one of the men walk by..a guard perhaps.

"I got an idea.." Riku muttered."Guys follow my lead." He said to Taran and Sora. The two of them wondered what Riku was going to do but of course agreed. Riku picked up a rock from the floor and threw it at the man's head. The guy grumbled and was taken back a bit.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" The man yelled.

"Sorry..not really." Riku said coldly. The man glared at Riku and muttered something under his breath. But Riku heard the name brat come from his mouth. Sora realized what Riku was trying to do. Sora ran to the bars of the cell.

"HEY YOU! STUPID!" Sora yelled. The man stopped walking away and looked at Sora. Sora pulled put his fingers on both of the sides of his mouth and began to stretch."IDIOT!"

"..." Riku held the bridges of his nose in embarrassment. _'You are one to talk..' _The guard was getting even angrier this time.

"SHUT IT BEFORE! I OPEN THAT CELL AND MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" He roared.

"The question is can a big dummy like you even OPEN this cell!" Taran smiled. The guard jumped up and down with fury.

"I'LL SHOW YOUS!" He went into his pocket and took out a small yellow key. It was glowing a bit and went into the cell . The barrier was gone but he stopped himself."Hey...wait a minute!" Too late, Sora's keyblade had already responded to the keyhole. The cell door flew open, hitting the guard straight in the face. The man fell backwards on the floor seeing stars.

(Vim and Vigor Plays)

"Too late!" Sora grinned evilly.

"We should really go before they noticed we are gone. Kairi's cell I think is down the halls from here. We should really hurry." Riku said.

"I'm coming too." Taran said walking towards the keyblade wielders.

"Alright the more the merrier." Sora said. He looked up ahead to see heartless running down towards them.

"Looks like I spoke to soon." Riku said raising his keyblade above his head. Him and Sora stood infront of Taran who was defenseless at the moment.

"We'll just have to cut our way through!" The 15 year old boy yelled with determination._'I'm coming Kairi..!'_

* * *

**The horned King is so UGLYYYYYYYYYYYY I hated looking at that thing's face as a child! What is he? I think he's undead creature! Between him and Cernaborg they were so scary to me! I think they are still creep as hell lol..haha! I don't know which one is suppose to represent the devil...maybe they both are..I don't know...hmm. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review for more? :?**


	21. Anti-Form ?

**Sora and friends will face off against the Horned King...trying to see how this will play out because they will capture the princess ..but I also want to make this into a 2nd visit world again..so yeah...this is only a 1st visit and just part 2 of it.**

* * *

(Vim and Vigor Plays)

Kairi closed her eyes and sighed."I'm so tired of being captured..I just wish I was stronger at times..." Kairi muttered. Eilonwy placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm the same way..I have these powers..but I just don't know how to use it..someday me and you both will take care of ourselves." She said positive. Kairi smiled.

"I hope you are right." Kairi whispered. She suddenly heard several explosions and men running around.

"THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" Someone cried.

"GET THEM!" Another one yelled. The heartless were crawling and running around like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, dear what's going on?" Eilonwy asked. Kairi suddenly realized something. She knew something like this wouldn't make her friends quiet. They..They were just to stubborn.

"It's my friends they've escaped!" Kairi cried.

"Are you sure?" Eilonwy asked.

"Yes. I know them to well." She admitted.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Sora yelled. He suddenly appeared slashing away the heartless. Riku running besides him and taking care of the guards that kept appearing. Kairi saw the same boy run next to the two as well.

"SORA! Riku!" Kairi yelled. Sora finished taking care of the remaining heartless but more were coming.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about the two of you?"

"Never better." Riku said calmly. Sora pointed his keyblade towards the small keyhole. It quickly opened. The guards didn't put a barrier over the cell, seeing as how Kairi couldn't open keyholes like his. The door flew open.

"Your boyfriend! He is so cool!" Eilonwy yelled happily. She bowed in respect towards Sora, who rubbed his hair embarrassed.

"What? Boyfriend...he's ..not.." Kairi said blushing a bit holding her cheeks.

"I hate to break this lovely conversation..but you do realize that they know we escaped." Riku warned trying to block the attacks.

"We might be able to escape in the front gate! It might be our only chance!" Elionwy said.

"Okay, so we just have to fight our way through, no problem!" Sora smirked.

"Right.." Riku said.

"There they are!" The green goblin yelled running down the stairs with a much of men. The men rose their weapons high above their head ready to attack.

"Let's get going!" The five of them ran down the hall away from the guards. Passing several cells.

"DON'T JUST LEAVE ME!" An old man said with guitar around his waist. "I'm innocent as well!" He yelled.

"We can't just leave him!" Sora cried.

"..." Riku shook his head."But we should really get going we don't even know if he's in here for a good reason. Kairi looked at Riku.

"Come on...he looks innocent and I highly doubt that Horned King locked people in here for a GOOD reason."

"Ah..you do have a point, Kairi." Riku sighed. Sora quickly pointed his keyblade at the keyhole. The keyblade began to glow along with the keyhole. The cell door quickly flew open. The old man ran towards Sora and went on his knees.

"THANK THANK THANK YOU!"

"Ah..it's fine..well you can't thank me yet..we have to keep moving!" Sora yelled. The old man got up and nodded.

"I'm with you!" Before the three of them of them could say anything the old man ran head first after Taran and Elionwy.

"You're not going anywhere!" The goblin yelled angrily. Jumping up and down. "CHARGE!" He commanded. The guards threw their swords and torches at them. Some of them even through alcohol. The two of them mixed together creating a huge fire."YOU FOOLS!" The goblin yelled.

"Hey, works for me!" Sora said energetic. The only thing that was stopping their enemies from attacking and getting any closer to Sora, Riku and Kairi was the fire. Now they had more time to catch up with the others.

"Let's go!" Riku ordered. Before running off Sora, stuck his tongue at guards and goblin.

"WHY YOU!" The goblin yelled. Riku grabbed his friend towards the door. Kairi running after her two best friends.

XxXxXxXxX

(Meeting Evil Plays)

The horned King was simply sitting on his throne. He knew what was going on and remained calm for the time being. Suddenly a portal appeared next to him and out stepped Master Xehanort. "It seems you are having trouble."

"Should have known you would have appeared..like a parasitic."

"My..you and that mouth..hahaa! We'll you have something I want."

"Ah, the princesses of course." The horned King muttered slowly.

"You see, I am in desperate need of them."

"So you want me to hand her over?" He asked."Why should I help you." Master Xehanort only smirked. He walked with both of his hands behind his back, cooly.

"You underestimate them." He began to wiggle his hand and form a dark hand surrounding his body."I can help you want you are looking for, you want the black cauldron yes?"

"You..I'm aware of where it is now."

"Oh so you think." Is all Master Xehanort said. The Horned King looked at him. His red eyes beaming."I'll help as of now." He summoned a gruesome like pureblood heartless. Master Xehanort smirked to himself.

"They will be trying to escape from the front, but don't worry I left a gift." He smiled. The horned King put both of his hands together.

"I never agreed that I would give up that girl." The old man walked towards his portal.

"I have other things in mind.." Is all he said towards Xehanort. Master Xehanort was way ahead in time. He knew what he was doing and always had a Plan B, if things didn't go his way. The Horned King closed his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"I see." The green goblin came running towards his master.

"Master..I...they are escaping!" He cried. "I couldn't..stop them." The Horned King petted his goblin. Who nervously laughed to himself.

"You have done nothing wrong...as of NOW." He muttered calmly. The goblin was a bit nervous at to his master's sudden mood. He didn't question it, but he simply just took it how it was."All I know is that I will get My Black Cauldron...one way or another." He mummbled darkly.

xXxXxXxX

(Escape from the castle Plays)

Sora, Riku and Kairi came back to see Taran holding a glowing sword."Woah!" Sora yelled.

"Pretty cool, ain't it?!" The redhead asked, swinging it back and forth.

"Very cool, indeed but let's go..before they catch us, you said we can leave out the front gate? Right?" Riku asked the girl.

"Yes, and the name is Princess Elionwy, daughter of-Woah, what princess?!" Sora cried.

"Ahem..yes." She said."Rude." She muttered under her breath. Sora and Riku looked at each other and then back at the princess."Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Ah...no.."

"Okay." Taran quickly took her by the hand.

"Okay, let's move!" He said very heroic. Pointing his sword in front of him.

"Someone's confidence is up..." Riku said.

"Of course because I am a hero!" Taran yelled with a smile. Riku rose an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever...let's just hurry." Riku said. The group hurried up the stairs and finally made their way in a big hall..right where the Horned King was at..but he wasn't there. No one was there. The room was completely empty.

"I don't like this.." Kairi cried.

"Probably scared!" Taran smirked.

"I highly doubt it." Elionwy said. Sora and Riku were on their guard..if they were with a princess then there was no doubt..someone would be after her.

"Be ready, Sora." Riku warned. Sora looked at Riku and nodded slowly. Him and Riku looked to see any sign of any surprise attack. Taran was to overconfident because of his new weapon...he just smirked and was ready for anything that came his way. Taran looked over to see the front door, he could see how it would open up all he had to do was hit it with his sword. The sword had incredible powers and was very strong.

"There guys! We can leave!" He yelled.

"Taran wait!" But Taran was already running towards the chains holding the front door open. He was quickly stopped when The Horned King appeared he held his hands around Taran's neck.

"TARAN!"

"You honestly think you are going to pass?" He said darkly. He glared at Taran with his red eyes.

(Shrouding Dark Cloud Plays)

"Let him go!" Sora yelled.

"Ah..so you are the one he was telling me about, the puppet that uses others hearts." He stared at Sora, who looked at him evily.

"Where is Xehanort?!" Sora yelled.

"Help me find the cauldron and maybe I'll tell you." He said digging his fingers into Taran's neck.

"Taran no!" Princess Eliowny cried. Taran wasn't giving up just yet, he tried to move his sword to try and hit the Horned King.

"The sword...!" He yelled. The horned King had more advantage over Taran and went to grab the sword from his hand. Sora charged at The Horned King. The Horned King extended his hand and a gust of wind pushed Sora back past his friends. The force made him crash into the wall hard.

"SORA!" His friends yelled. The green goblin up far away began to start laughing. Riku gave The Horned King a death look. He rose his keyblade about his head.

"And he also told me about you, the one he possessed..but the one who no longer wants his powers.."

"I don't need his powers! I have my own." Riku muttered. Riku ran towards The Horned King suddenly began to form dark creatures forming from the ground..it was heartless it looked more like undead things. Riku stopped running and saw the undead creatures rise slowly and began to slowly walk towards Riku.

"It seems they aren't nearly as powerful..without the cauldron..." The Horned King muttered. He squeezed Taran even more.

"Uggggggggh!" Taran yelled. Taran yelled some more.

"Taran no!" Elionwy cried. Riku swung at the undead, they were going down easy and were very weak..

"Enough games." Riku said. He jumped towards the Horned King and quickly swung his keyblade downwards at him.

"Aughh! Why you!" He cried. He dropped Taran, who fell on the ground, crawling backwards toward Kairi and Elionwy. He was shocked at how powerful The Horned King was.

"Taran! Taran are you okay?!" Elionwy asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Taran quietly said. Riku jumped to the ground and then was quickly pinned by The Horned King's hands.

"Augh!" Riku did. He tried to catch his breath, he could feel the cold, clammy ancient hands wrapped around his neck.

"Succumb." He muttered. Riku tried to break free from whatever this creature was.

"Let..ugh..me..go!" He tried to say. He struggled in the Horned King's grip.

"Riku!" Kairi cried. Kairi was about to run towards her friend.

"Kairi..don't.." Is all he could say.

"SPLENDID SIR!" The green goblin yelled. Riku could smell the darkness around The Horned King grow more and more. The darkness was feeding on him each second.

"Riku!" Kairi cried again. Kairi wanted to help her friend so much. Kairi made a fist with frustration. Riku could feel himself losing consciousnesses.

"Oblivion..is where you shall go.." The horned King muttered evily.

"Riku.." Kairi cried. She could feel herself about to cry, she took out her Destiny's embrace and was about to run towards The Horned King._'I don't care..what you say Riku..I..I won't let anyone hurt my friends any longer..!' _Riku managed to see that Kairi was coming towards them. He mouthed 'Don't' but the words wouldn't come out. He felt his vision getting weaker and weaker..it was as if he was draining his energy from him. Riku then suddenly smelled another type of darkness a darkness he was somewhat familiar with whenever he was with Sora in The World That Never Was. He then glanced to see Sora behind Kairi in Anti-Form.

XxXxXxX

(The Eye Of Darkness Plays)

"Sora..?" Riku whispered. Kairi heard Riku whispered Sora's name, she turned to see a dark like Sora. Darkness was coming from his body and his eyes were glowing light. He looked very similar to a heartless.

"Sora...?!" Kairi cried. She never seen Sora like this.

"What...What is he?!" Elionwy cried. Sora sprinted towards The Horned King with intense speed. Sora quickly began to scratch at the Horned King who was taken back by his attack. Sora then multiple times began to hit him over and over again, making the Horned King loose his grip on Riku. Sora pushed the stunned Horned King up against the wall.

"No Master!" The goblin yelled. Kairi hurried towards Riku. Who tried to catch his breath. He held his neck getting up.

"Wait..let me heal you." Kairi said. She put her hand on Riku's body. A green glow engulfed the older boy. He could feel his strength coming back. Kairi held her friend sit up."Are you okay, Riku..?"

"Yeah... thanks." Riku said.

"What...what happened to him?" Kairi asked worried. "Why is he like that...?"

"..." Riku was confused as well. Normally, Sora would go into that form..whenever he called for his, Donald or Goofy's power and that form would randomly appear. But for that form to just come out without Sora calling on his friend's power was very odd.

"Auuuughh!" The Horned King yelled. Sora began to do a dance kick, then a side spin and his finishing move wild dance. "THIS...This Power!" The Horned King cried. _'IS..Is this what he ment..by living me a gift..did he do this..?!' _Sora pushed his hands against his chest hard.

"Master no!" The goblin yelled. He jumped off the stairs and ran to his master, trying to stop Sora. Sora saw him coming at the corner of his yellow eye. He did a midair doom. Dark magic forming from his hands hitting up against the goblin. The goblin screamed in pain and fell backwards towards Riku and the others. Kairi hated seeing Sora like this..this just wasn't him at all. The Horned King managed to push Sora from him to get a breather. But Sora wasn't finished. The Horned King moved away from the Front Gate. Sora ran towards him on his hands and legs...Riku looked at Sora and The Horned King. He noticed that the door wasn't being guarded anymore.

"Taran." He calmly called. Taran was still in shock at what was happening."Taran! Get it together!" He yelled. Taran gasped..coming back to reality."Go..now is your chance to open the chains."

"But.."

"You said you were a hero..go!" Taran slowly nodded his head and hurried towards the gates, he swung his magnificent sword across, it broke with no hesitation. The front door was beginning to open. Taran extended his hand towards Elionwy. Riku nodded at her for her to go. She nodded back and ran to take his hand.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!" The same old man yelled running past them.

"What about you?" Taran cried.

"We'll be right behind you! We will meet you at the woods!" Riku warned. Taran paused and nodded slowly."Protect them." Riku said. Taran nodded.

"Okay." The three of them ran out of the front gate.

"No..!" The Horned King yelled. Sora swung his "claws" at his face. The Horned King yelled in pain. He stepped a few feet back. He held his long robe.

"I will not let this end." he whispered to himself darkly. He pulled the robe around him and began to vanish within the darkness. Sora ran towards the spot he was at.

"It's over, Sora." Riku said."Come on." Sora slowly looked at his friends, he looked like he was about to attack them.

"S-Sora..?!" Kairi cried. Riku put his arm up infront of Kairi, to guard her."Riku? What are you doing?! This is Sora!"

"Yes..but he's not himself.." Riku stared at Sora, who looked like he was about to pounce and attack his friends.

"...He..He won't." Riku ignored her, he could smell the darkness was stronger than before within Sora..Sora walked towards his friends slowly. Riku squinted his eyes, while clenching his teeth."Kairi..stand back."

"Riku..stop!" Kairi said."He..He won't attack us!" Riku continued to ignore her. He just had to save Kairi no matter what. Sora stopped walking and held his hands above his head about to claw at Riku.

"Sora! No!" Kairi cried. Sora stopped and quickly his darkness began to revert, he was slowly changing back to normal. Sora's eyes slowly close as he fell frontwards. Riku and Kairi was surprised. Riku hurried to catch him before he met the ground.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. He lying unconscious in Riku's arms.

"Is...Is he okay?" The redhead asked.

"He...he's just knocked out.." Riku muttered.

"Hurry before they escape!" One of the guards yelled.

"We have to get out of here now!" Riku yelled. He put a knocked out Sora over his shoulders."Let's move, Kairi!" Riku yelled. He had to worry about Sora later, right now the main issue was getting out the castle alive.

"You're not going anywhere!" The guards yelled circling around the three.

"We don't have time for this.."Riku muttered. Kairi held her keyblade in her hand. "Kairi..?"

"I'll protect you and Sora."

"Kairi..you..can't..you're.."

"Don't tell me I can't!" Kairi said with a determining smile. Riku sighed she knew she would just only argue with him.

"Fine. We'll make our way through the front gate..and you will make sure no one hurts us..I'll do what I can and help you with my magic." Kairi stood infront of Riku. Kairi held her keyblade in her hand, in her battle stance.

"I'm going to protect them." She said to herself.

XxXxXxX

(Destati Plays...the short version)

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?!" Sora cried. He looked at his hands and clenched it. He looked around to see that he was standing at the crossroads at the keyblade graveyard. It was night time. "Riku..? Kairi?! Where are you guys?" He looked to see three figures..it was the same girl and man he saw before in that dream and that boy who looked so much like Roxas. "Hey!" Sora yelled. He ran towards them and saw Xehanort walking slowly with the masked boy..Vanitas as if they were about to fight. But the image Sora seen was slowly fading away. He covered his eyes and then reopened them and saw Riku and Kairi on the were walking away from him."Riku! Kairi wait!" Sora yelled, he ran towards them, but he wasn't getting any closer to him, it was as if they couldn't hear him. Sora tried to catch their attention but they didn't seem to care he was there. He tried to grab at them, but nothing."GUYS!" He called. Riku slowly turned to him and looked at him serious.

"We don't need your darkness.." He said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you are the reason why those hearts are hurt!" Kairi cried, not even looking at him,

"What..What are you saying?!" Sora asked confused. He didn't know where this was coming from. Riku began to walk away along with Kairi into the secret place. Sora without thinking hurried after his friends, when he was got towards the secret place. Sora was now somehow back at The World That Never Was at the Skyscraper. The Organization was surrounding him. Sora gasped and stepped back. But bumped into what looked like himself, in one of the coats...it was. He was smirking at himself? Had he become a vessel..? Sora held his head.

"This..This is a dream! I won't chase the dreams again!" Sora yelled shaking his head.

"No..dream just showing you your future." A voice said. He looked to see Xehanort smirking with him. He was holding a heart as it glowed up and down.

"Shut..Up!" Xehanort only smirked at the boy."You are stronger than my old pupil was..that is a fact. Sora continued to hold his head. He felt a huge headache coming on and it was only getting worse. He fell on the ground with exhaustion. The darkness underneath him was growing and consuming his body. "No..not again...I won't let this happen.." He managed to say. Xehanort smiled to him. Sora breathed heavily and tried to get up but the darkness was slowly growing. If this was a dream he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. The only person who had saved him before was..."Riku.." he muttered.

"Sorry, but I can't help someone like you anymore." Riku said appearing infront of Sora. Sora's eyes widen. Riku looked at him with hate."I realize now that you are a waste and you never did deserve to get the keyblade. I was right." Riku muttered.

"Riku..what...what are you..?" Sora muttered trying to control himself.

"Maybe if the world was better off without you..everyone wouldn't be hurt because of you..Me...myself..Mickey and all your other friends...I may have went to darkness but you..you the reason..why...everything.." Riku couldn't even finish what he was going to say..because he was just to disgusted. Riku turned his back on Sora and slowly walked away. Riku extended his hand towards Riku.

"Riku...Riku..Wait!" Sora yelled. Did..he really mean those things..?

"As I said before..Sora." Xehanort said walking towards the defeated Sora. The Old man slowly turned to the young Xehanort."Good Night Sora.."

(Destati Ends)

XxXxXxX

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, sitting up jumped back from the calling of his name. He looked at his best friend with concerned, Kairi also.

"Uh...yes, Sora?" Riku asked confused. Sora looked around to see that he was back in the woods. Kairi and Riku by his side, both had a look of worry and confusion on their face.

(Friends In My Heart Plays)

"Riku...Kairi!" Sora yelled again with relief. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and then back at Sora. Sora realized that it was just a nightmare..that's all it was. Sora quickly wrapped his hands around Riku and Kairi who were both taken back by surprise.

"Ah..?" Riku asked.

"You guys!" Sora yelled happily. Kairi blushed a bit.

"Uh..Sora are you alright?" Kairi asked. Sora continued to hug his best friends tightly. Riku shrugged his shoulders at Kairi.

"Shouldn't we be the ones who are concerned for you?" Riku asked. Riku remembered when Sora was deeply concerned for him after they took the test. When Sora was the one who fell into darkness.

"I'm just glad you guys are here!" Sora said happily. Riku and Kairi were even more worried. Riku sighed.

"Yeah..Yeah.." Riku said.

"Of course we are here, Sora. We are you friends after all." Kairi smiled. Sora let go of his friends and smiled with a huge grin. Riku smiled at Sora.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sora smiled cocking his head.

"Huh? You don't remember anything?" Kairi asked. Sora pointed to his chin, innocently.

"Remember what?" Sora was confused. Riku made a face palm.

"Nevermind..." Riku said. Sora smiled showing his teeth.

_'I'm glad it was all a nightmare...Riku...you managed to save me again..without you even realizing it. Riku..you really are a keyblade master..and you sure are stronger than me..facing the darkness like that...something I can never do..' _Sora continued to smile and stare at Riku. Riku rose an eyebrow at Sora..feeling uncomfortable.

"Eh..." Riku said. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing." Sora smiled to himself. Riku shook his head confused. He got up and looked over to see Taran and Elionwy. Sora's keyblade then appeared.

"It's time?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded. Sora slowly got up and used his keyblade to open the next world.

"What about them?" Sora asked.

"They will be fine." Riku said smirking at Taran. Taran nodded at Riku. He took Elionwy by the hand."Protect her at all cost." Riku said.

"I will. Will we meet again?" Taran asked.

"Yes, of course." Kairi said.

"I will be looking forward to it." Elionwy smiled. The old man further down the hill waved to them.

"HURRY UP BEFORE THEY FIND US! You youngsters!"

"Elionwy, let's go!" Taran cried, holding her hand. The two of them ran off towards the old man.

"Will they be okay?" Kairi asked with concerned.

"They will." Is all Riku could say."Taran now knows what it means..to hold a powerful weapon.." Sora was confused at what Riku was talking about.

"Hey..where is all this coming from?" Sora asked. Riku put his hands in his pocket cooly.

"Sorry, that's classified." He said walking.

"Huh? What is that mean? Kairi?" Sora asked Kairi.

"I don't know, Sora you have to ask him." Kairi grinned walking with Riku.

"Wait..! Did you tell him tips or something?" Sora asked. Riku put his hand up.

"You would have heard it if you weren't always sleeping on the job."

"What?! That's not fair!" Sora yelled. He ran to go catch up with his friends. Sora smiled to himself._'I won't let the darkness take me down that easily. Not when I have such great friends there by my side.'_

XxXxXx

(Xehanort Plays)

"Incredible." Master Xehanort muttered.

"Told ya that boy ain't no push over." Xigbar muttered.

"Indeed..." Xemnas said crossing his arms.

"Hmph, he is much stronger than Ventus..I will give him that..Ven succumbed to the darkness too quickly by Vanitas..but Sora...it seems his heart is alot stronger.." Xehanort grumbled.

"What do you want to do?" Xehanort's heartless asked. Xehanort rubbed his beard thinking. He smirked to himself."Soon our meeting will beginning and from there is when my plans will begin to unfold. For now Vanitas is doing his job within Sora's heart as Ventus sleeps on. Ah, yes I assume that wretched King will be trying to search for Terra, Ventus and Aqua pretty soon."

"Hmm." Xigbar did."That's probably why I saw Axel...mean Lea whatever lurking about in different worlds."

"Ah..no matter let them have there fun...the real even will begin sooner than expected." Xehanort smiled to himself. "Sora's heart is slowly breaking and he is beginning to remember little things..Kingdom Hearts is coming together."

* * *

**Next world is Disney Castle! :) Yay! Had writers block on here..haha...well Sora is slowly going into the darkness..he was able to go into Anti-form without using his friends powers...thanks to Xehanort. It seems like Xehanort has contact with Sora's heart..ever since the exam o.o. Well the young Xehanort..thus the future Xehanort..ugh I don't even want to get into that damn timeline thing -_- oh and next chapter Sora is going to get pissed off! Lmao teehee I'm so evil! XD. -Spoiler For Next Chapter- Kairi will in fact be badass for once XD Review for more~**


	22. Secrets

**HAD** **some ideas while at work..lol..And I can't believe that it didn't save on here...wtf :o Now I have to retype it over again...*pissed***

* * *

(Mickey Mouse Club March Plays)

Sora walked cheerful in the courtyard, his hands behind his head."I wonder what the King wants.." Sora said out loud. He was in his own world and walked up ahead towards the front door. Kairi looked at Riku's direction. Riku seemed to be thinking alot lately even on the ship he was very quiet. Normally, he would be talking about Sora's driving but no..he was very quiet.

"Riku?" The redhead asked."Are you okay?"

"Hmm." Riku said."I've just been thinking .."

"About what?" His friend asked. The two of them walked even slowly then usual.

"I don't know it's about Sora..something isn't right..he shouldn't have been able to go into that form..and to top it off he doesn't remember .."

"...What does that mean?" Kairi asked worried. Sora noticed his friends walking slow. He was at the front gate and waved to them to hurry up. He was smiling at his friends.

"I don't know but I'm going to ask Mickey about this."

XXXxXXX

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried they quickly hugged Sora who was surprised.

"What's with you too?" Sora asked. "Why are you so happy that I'm back?" Donald and Goofy quickly let go of Sora and looked at each other. They seem to know something. Sora put his hands on his hips and pointed to them.

"Is there something you're not telling me?!" He pouted.

"Gawersh, Sora we're just glad you're back!"

"Hmmmm." Mickey was at his throne and got up and walked over to the group.

"Something wrong, Mickey?" Riku asked.

"Welp, we found the organization...well what's left of em."

"What?!" Sora and the rest asked.

"Yup! We can travel to that world and get em!" Mickey yelled.

"Hmm." Riku did quietly.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"It's nothing." Riku said to himself._ 'Xehanort..was probably up to something..'_

"Me and the fellas here are going to tag along with ya!" Mickey smiled.

"Really!?" Sora grinned. Sora cheesed happily. Mickey laughed softly.

"If Organization is there..no doubt Xehanort is as well..it's best if we all went together! With our powers together nothing can stop us." Mickey smiled.

"I agree!" Sora smiled. Mickey smiled at him.

"Hey, Sora I really need you to go tell Chip and Dale to make the other ship ready. Can you go do that for me?" Mickey asked. Sora nodded.

"Sure thing!" Sora said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks pal!"

"Be right back!" Sora waved, running off as fast as he could through the huge doors.

"He sure is happy.." Kairi smiled to herself. Mickey made a serious look at looked at Donald and Goofy then back at Riku and Kairi.

"You wanted him to leave, so you can talk to us, right?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Kairi asked confused. Riku caught on and was able to read people's body language very closely.

"You got me, Riku." Mickey said rubbing his ears bashfully.

"It's about going to the other world.."

XxXxXxX

"The reason..why I want we are going with you all is because..we can't take any chances of Sora..losing towards the darkness. Xehanort no doubt will be there...I just know it...I don't know what their next move is..but right now all we should do is try and defeat the rest of the vessels and stop Xehanort from collecting more hearts and princesses." Mickey explained. "Master Yen Sid told me they have Lea."

"Lea? What..but how?" Riku asked.

"He was on a mission and Xigbar and the rest of the organization..they gang him..it's possible that they might take his heart...seeing as how he is different from the rest of them."

"Damn.." Riku muttered.

"But..wait..I don't understand..what..what does this have to do with Sora..?" Kairi asked. Mickey sighed.

"Well..."

XxXxXx

"I better hurry back to the others." The young brunette haired boy said. He ran from The Hanger after giving a request towards Chip and Dale. He didn't want to stick around and hear the two chipmunks argue among themselves. Sora ran from the courtyard in the halls. He was about to yell 'I'm back' when he suddenly heard his name brought up by Mickey. Sora being nosy and curious decided to listen on without any interruptions. Sora slowly put his ear against the huge doors to hear what was going on.

"The reason why I wanted you to go with Sora..is because I feel as though the two of you can protect him from the darkness." Mickey said."Sora..is unstable and if not watched he could create havoc among the worlds."

(Scent of Silence Plays)

_'What..What did he say?' _Sora thought to himself.

"What are you saying? Sora will go to darkness..this..this is Sora we are talking about." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry, Kairi...we didn't tell you everything that happened...Xehanort wants to make Sora his 13th vessel..I had to save him." Riku said.

"What?!" Kairi cried.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." Mickey muttered. Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing..Sora..he always had light..but now darkness.

"Ever since Sora has been chasing the dreams..I could feel it..smell it..the darkness around him." Riku explained to his friends. Donald and Goofy made a sad look to each other.

"But he's fine! He's smiling and everything!" Kairi protested. She imaged everything was going alright..Sora never said anything.

"I'm pretty sure, Sora is aware of the darkness in him. You know he wouldn't want us to worry about him..that's why he kept him all to himself. But I figured it out.." The older boy told Kairi.

"Master Yen Sid..told me right before Sora went back to the dreamworld." Mickey said."Sora's heart is very fragile right now..and unlike you Riku he is weak against the darkness."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Just keep watch of him..I don't want him to know I think it would be best for him and for everyone else." Sora paused. Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did they really think of him like that._ 'So...they were just babysitting me..?' 'Do they really think I'm weak?!'_ Sora felt a bit betrayed at this point.

"We need to go after Lea as well...all of us..we may not be as powerful..going into Xehanort's trap..but with all our power combined...we might save Lea."

_'Lea?!' _Sora thought. Roxas appeared behind him.

_'They have Axel?'_ Roxas cried. His best friend was in Xehanort's clutches. Sora felt his chest. He felt like his heart was about to be ripped out.

"But if we go isn't that what Xehanort wants? He wants Sora after all." Riku said.

"Like I said..with the two of you with him..I don't think Xehanort is no match. Sora is weak against Xehanort..he stands no chance." Sora took his head from the door a bit angry.

_'Sora..' _Roxas muttered. He could feel someone else trying to break through to his and Sora's connection. It was extremely dark.

**_"What did I say? Puppet."_**The black haired version of Sora appeared next to him. Vanitas leaned on the wall smirking at Sora._**"Exactly what I said..they think of you as weak..ha..I mean who doesn't.."** _

"Shut up.." Sora whispered.

_**"I mean come on..do you honestly think you have a chance at saving the worlds AGAIN...and stopping Xehanort once and for all..your just a vessel..and those around you see you as nothing more. They betrayed you and told you nothing but lies. To them you are a weak little child who just holds a key...your not even considered a keyblade master.."** _Sora's eye twitched a bit. He could feel his blood boiling up from getting so angry.

"I said shut up!" Sora yelled. Vanitas laughed to himself and slowly faded away. Sora stared at the door some more. "I'm not weak..I don't need anyone to watch over me! I saved the world more than once and this is what I get..?"

Riku suddenly smelled darkness. He turned his head towards the door."What is it, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"It's darkness.." Riku muttered."Sora's darkness.." He finished. Sora in the hallways made a serious look.

"I'll show them! I'm going to go get Lea back!" Sora said to himself. He ran back towards The Hanger to get aboard the gummi ship. Riku and the others walked in the hallways to see nobody there expect for the working brooms.

"Strange..it's the smell isn't here anymore.." Riku muttered.

"GAWERSH!" Goofy cried. He pointed at the window to see a gummi ship hover in the sky.

"It's Sora!" Kairi cried.

"What is he doing?!" Donald yelled annoyed.

"That idiot..!"Riku mumbled. Riku and his friends ran out towards the courtyard and saw Sora in the gummi ship.

"SORA! Sora wait!" Donald yelled along with Goofy.

"Oh...no I think he overheard us.." Mickey said.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora looked down at his friends for a second with a serious face. Kairi and Sora exchanged looks. Kairi saw Sora mouthed some words. After that Sora flew the ship away from this world.

"Sora..." Donald cried.

Riku shook his head furious."That idiot is..going to go and try and save Lea..if he DID over hear us."

"What? But..if he does!" Mickey yelled.

"Sora...why..why would he?" Donald cried.

"Whenever Sora gets mad he doesn't think straight..he jumps right into action.. Knowing Sora he thinks we are babying him..he never really liked being called 'weak.'" He's going to prove that he isn't.." Riku explained. He knew his friend to well. He remembered a year ago when he had taken the keyblade from Sora. Calling him weak..and taunting him. Sora proved to him that he wasn't weak after all. He WAS the one who saved him from darkness after all. It was vice versa. In a way Sora reminded him alot of him. Only difference was Riku was jealous and Sora's downfall is his anger. Riku was always able to remain calm..but Sora...on the other hand wasn't. Sora was very competitive and would get upset over the smallest things.

"We have to go after him, NOW!" Mickey ordered."If he goes..then.." Mickey didn't want to even finish the sentence.

"Sora..please wait for us.." Kairi whispered under her breath. She closed her eyes and a quick flashback of Sora in the gummi ship mouthing his words.

'I'll be back.'

* * *

**Next Chapter I meant to say Kairi will be badass..haha sorry my mistake. This chapter is short but the next one will be long. ^. ^ Sora is so angry now lol! Poor Sora..I guess he feels as though he is slowing everyone down and has to prove himself...he's starting to act a bit like Riku hahaha! Will they be able to get to Sora in time..o.0 Oh the fanfic is heating up. And I have to go to work in a few ._. fkkkkkk! Review for more! **


	23. The World That Never Was

**Dum Dum Dummmmmmmmm! For those of you who haven't looked at Dead Fantasy I recommended it...well if you don't want to at least look at the part when Kairi comes up..I'm using the Dead Fantasy for a reference!**

* * *

Sora drove the ship to see a world appear. It was The World That Never Was. Sora with determination made his way to the world. Sora stepped on the ground and looked to see that he was at the Dark City. It was raining as always and still had that gloomy/depressing feeling.

(Sacred Moon Plays)

Sora looked up at the sky, the raining pouring on his face. It seemed like it was raining more now than ever."I'm getting Lea back."Sora said serious.

**The World That Never Was**

Sora walked through the city and saw neoshadows. Sora took out his Kingdom Key and began to attack his way through. "I don't have time for you guys!" Sora yelled. Sora attacked the neoshadows and shadows that began to appear more and more. Sora swung his keyblade at the last heartless. Sora ran towards the skyscraper he looked up and saw the same moon..but wasn't as clear the last time he saw it..it was still incomplete. Sora could feel his angry coming out again. Xehanort..Sora looked down to see a hooded figure with a Kingdom Key standing still. "Roxas ..is that you?" Sora asked. He remembered he fought Roxas here before..so it would be reasonable that he would appear again. The figure pointed the Kingdom Key towards Sora.

"You'll be better off, Roxas.." Sora heard a voice said.

"Wha..?" Sora cried. Before he could even question it anymore. The figure ran towards Sora and swung the keyblade at him. Sora jumped back quickly. Sora went into battle stance.

"You must know Roxas..just who are you?!"

The figure didn't answer but instead went into the same battle stance as Sora.

(Vector to the Heavens Plays)

The figure ran towards Sora again and tried to attack Sora. But Sora dodged away, it left the figure with a wide opening. Sora used this chance and swung at the figure. The figure also dodged his attack. Sora realized that this person was using his tatic styles and fighting styles..just who was this person? Sora jumped back near the skyscaper and glared at the figure."Who are you answer me?!"

"I'm your memories.." She said. "I don't exist nor will I ever.."

"What are you saying?!" Sora cried.

"You have to save me, Sora..I may be just a puppet..but..I'm still you..you are losing me and those around you." She said with a sweet voice. Sora didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. Sora suddenly felt a tear come down his eye. He felt his eyes again. Was this Roxas..who was crying? Sora looked to his hand. The figure took this chance and attacked Sora. Sora fell back on the ground. He sat up and saw the figure point her Kingdom Key towards Sora's face. "I'm finally with him, Roxas. I'm glad that you are too."

Sora made a confused face at her. "Just tell me who you are!" Sora yelled a bit frustrated. The girl slowly took off her hood to reveal the same girl. Sora saw in his dreams..the girl that changed from Namine to a girl with short black haired who looked like Kairi. The girl had a worried look on her face.

(Who Am I Plays)

"You're...You're that girl..I saw." Sora said. The girl smiled sadly. She lowered her Kingdom Key as Sora got up slowly."Just who are you? How do you know Roxas?" The girl continued to smile sadly to herself.

"Sora..." Is all she could say. Sora looked at her with confusion. The girl took Sora's hand."He showed you his memories.."

"Who? Roxas?"

"Sora..do me a favor." She ignored his question. The girl smiled to herself. She put a seashell in Sora's hand. Sora paused and looked at it.

"A seashell..?"

"Take care of Roxas and Axel for me.." She smiled. She slowly began to fade away into nothingness slowly.

"WAIT!" Sora cried. He had no idea who this girl was..but for some reason he felt sad..and felt as though he did know her.

"Sora, I'm glad I returned to you...we will meet again." She smiled to herself. Sora ran to where she was at and then suddenly felt sleepy all of a sudden.

XxXxXxXxX

_"Those around you need to be healed.." _Sora heard that strange voice from his dreams again. Sora opened his eyes to feel the rain fall down flat on his face. He must have fainted because he was laying in the middle of the ground. Sora got up and felt his head."Ugh.." He made a noise."Who..Who was that..and why do I feel like I know her..?" Sora asked. "Was that a dream..? Was the organization playing tricks on me again?" Sora asked himself outloud. He noticed that he still had something in his hand. He opened his hand to see the same seashell that the girl had given her."No...I don't think it is.." Sora whispered. "Why do I feel so sad...?" Sora asked."Is she one of the people's hearts I have to heal...?" Sora asked. This emotions he felt...Roxas had showed him his memories...everything Xehanort had did to him...it made him so angry...why..why was he the one who had to heal those hearts? "What did she mean that she was my memories..I..I don't get it..and losing those around me?" Sora got up and put the treasured seashell in his red pockets. "Take care of Roxas and Axel.." He repeated. He looked over at the Brink Of Despair. "I will.."

XxXxXxXxXx

(Organization XIII Plays)

"I knew he would have came." Xemnas said. Him and the rest of the vessels were at Where Nothing Gathers."Roxas would have quickly came through if he found out Axel was here."

"Aren't you dirty?" Lea said sarcastically glaring at Xemnas.

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Xehanort said sitting down on the biggest throne. Darkness began to wrap around Lea's body and electrocuted him. Xehanort had a pleasing look place on his face.

"Ughhhh!" Lea cried in pain. He was being held by Ansem's guardian in the middle of the room.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't poking your nose into other people's business." Xigbar replied laughing. Lea breathed heavily looking at his ex-member.

"You put me through a bit of trouble dropping by the last time..hm do you remember? I could have had my vessel..but you..." Xehanort said calmly. Xehanort once again began to electrocute Lea with an incredible power of the darkness. Lea moaned in pain. Saix stared blankly at his old friend being attacked by the powerful man's fury. "You didn't think you would go off that easy?" After his attack was finished Lea, began to cough up a bit blood. He glared at Xehanort and smirked to himself still in pain. If only he was able to call forth his keyblade again..let alone his Chakrams.

"Tch..is that all you got..? Sora will not fall for your traps..got it memorized?" Lea said. Xehanort gave him a look.

"I see you still do not know your place." Xehanort once again began to attack the powerless Lea.

"Achhhhhhh!" He screamed in pain. For a split second Saix looked the other way unable to watch his friend.

XxXxXxXx

(Sacred Moon Plays)

Sora walked through The Nothing's Call. Roxas appeared next to him he was wearing his organization coat.. "Sora, I don't think you should be doing this all by yourself."

"What? You do realize they have your best friend here right?"

"Yeah...I know.." Roxas said quietly. He knew his best friend was in danger but..this could also be a trap no doubt.

"I can't just leave him here and besides I'm already here..you want me to just turn back?" Roxas stared at him.

"That's not it..but..I know you are just doing this because of what they said to you..you are letting your emotions take control..." Roxas explained. The two looked at each other with an intense stare. Sora sighed deeply.

"At first.." Sora said. Roxas looked at him confused. "But...now I realized, if that was one of my best friends..I would go and try and save them no matter what..if he's your best friend Roxas...he's mine as well." Sora smiled.

"Sora..I.."

"And I also made a promise.." Sora took out the seashells that the girl had given her."I promised her I would take care of you and Lea."

"..." Roxas stared at the seashells and then back at Sora. Roxas lowered his head sadly. "Sora..." Roxas said."I'm sorry this is all placed on you..but I can't let you go.." Roxas said.

"Roxas..?" Sora asked. Roxas walked infront of Sora and made a sad yet serious look.

"...If you go..then.." Roxas muttered. Him and Namine were able to contact each other. Namine had told him that if Sora ever faced Xehanort alone he would be done for. Along with him being sane. All those he's connected with..all of them would separate from him..if this darkness..Vanitas ever won.

'Roxas..try and hold Sora off at least until the others arrive.' He heard Namine say to him and only him. Roxas nodded to himself with determination.

"Roxas...are you..really going to walk away from Lea?" Sora asked. Roxas paused and was lost in thought. Roxas called forth both of his keyblade. Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Sora stared at Roxas for a second.

"..."Sora was a bit surprised at Roxas's action and taken back.. He didn't know what to say..but Roxas would do anything to get in his way. Sora just wondered why..?Roxas didn't give a good reason why and Sora knew talking to him would do nothing. Sora had no choice and called for this own Oblivion. He went into battle stance."I guess there's no choice.."

(The Other Promise Plays)

Roxas quickly ran towards Sora as Sora ran towards Roxas. The two began to clash keyblades against each other when Sora quickly slashed his keyblade up against Roxas. Roxas fell backwards. "I don't want to fight you Roxas!" Sora yelled. Roxas used his keyblades for support. Roxas speed behind Sora from behind. It was the same similar fight they had before. Their environment quickly began to change from Nothing's Call to The Awakening rapidly. Sora dodged out of the way before Roxas swung his Oblivion at Sora. Sora jumped in the mid-air and drove his keyblade down at Roxas. The blond haired boy, moved out the way, he used his other keyblade for him to slide around Sora. Roxas quickly used this chance and began to attack Sora multiple times with a combo.

"Take that!" Roxas yelled with his battle cry. He pushed Sora against the wall that was now Nothing's Call. He pinned Sora with his hand."I'm not letting you go any further Sora."

"...Roxas..why?! Why ..do you not care what happens to Lea?! Do you not want to finally get Xemnas..Xehanort..everything they've done..?!" Sora yelled. Roxas gave him a serious look.

"Sora, you just don't get it.."

"No!' Sora yelled. Sora with enough strength pushed Roxas off of him. Roxas was a bit surprised at where Sora had gotten this power from. Sora ran towards Roxas and did a front flip over him, landing behind him. Roxas's eyes widen a bit. Sora had moved at the speed of light. The next then he knew he felt a sharp pain on his chest. Sora was that fast. Roxas fell on his knees and held his chest. Roxas breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Sora looked back at him.

"...You see what you're becoming?" Roxas muttered.

"I'm not!" Sora yelled a bit annoyed. Roxas looked at the ground and got up, still holding his chest. For a second he saw Sora's image transform into Vanitas. It could have been his imagination..but."I will never go to darkness! Never!" Sora protested.

"..." Roxas looked down at the ground and muttered to himself. Roxas quickly backflipped and jumped in the air. Sora realized he was about to do one of his most powerful attacks. Sora was ready to face off against him.

XXxXxXxX

(Deep Drive 358/2 days version Plays)

"These heartless!" Donald yelled. It seemed like more heartless and more heartless were appearing.

"I bet you! It's to prevent us to getting to Sora." Mickey said. He rolled up in the air attacking the heartless that were crawling to him with his yellow Keyblade.

Kairi felt her chest go heavy.'Roxas..can't hold on any longer.' Namine said to her. Kairi looked at her friends who were fighting.

"You guys! Namine told me that Roxas can't hold out much longer."

"Damn it Sora!" Riku whispered. "We need to just run from these guys..because they just keep getting in the way."

"We can't, they created a barrier!" Donald yelled.

"Let's make this quick then." Goofy yelled.

Meanwhile back with Sora and Roxas. Sora swung his keyblade directly against Roxas. Roxas laid on the ground. "Roxas! You showed me all your hatred and now you want me to walk away?" Sora asked."Xehanort..he..He will pay for everything!" Sora said darkly. Roxas stared at Sora who left Roxas on the ground.

'I did all I can..' Roxas said to Namine. Roxas began to fade slowly away."Sora..don't fall to deeply into your anger."

XxXxXxXx

The more Sora ran through the castle the more nobodies kept appearing. It was like a repeated cycle. Sora took out the nobodies and heartless all by himself. Sora was beginning to get use to the numerous nobodies and heartless. Sora ran to the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Well, Well I knew you would have arrived..quicker than expected." He heard a voice. He looked to see that the scene had completely. Sora was now standing in Where Nothing Gathers."Even beat Roxas in a few seconds..I am impressed..your heart is truly something after all."(Look up Trapped in The World That Never Was by FadedxLight). He looked to see Xehanort in his seat with one leg crossed around the other. Xemnas floating besides him and the other vessels sitting around him. Sora gave him a glare.

(Xigbar dream drop distance version Plays)

"Where's Lea?" Sora asked.

"Of course, Roxas we already know you want your best friend back, right?" Xigbar said taking off his hood. Sora gave him a cold stare."HAHAHA! I just LOVE that look!" Xigbar smirked.

"Now, now." Xehanort said. "That is the reason why you are hear, correct?" He snapped his fingers and Ansem appeared with Lea in barely unconscious. He looked completely beat up.

"Ya made it.." Lea managed to say.

"Lea..!" Sora yelled. Sora was about to run towards Ansem, when Xemnas teleported in front of him. Sora made a few steps backwards.

"You think we are just going to let him go, just like that? Man, you really are dumb. Roxas was alot smarter than you." Xigbar taunted. He just loved getting under Sora's skin. Sora gritted his teeth at him annoyed."Especially the other one." Xigbar could see Ventus and Roxas inside of Sora..just perfectly.

"I'm just waiting for my beloved pupil to arise..of course that will make the job alot easier no? You know who I'm talking about, your darkness Vanitas." Master Xehanort said with a smirk. Sora could only glare at him. The only intention he had was receiving Lea back.

_'Sora, you really think you can take on all of them?!'_ Roxas yelled. _'I told you BEFORE Not to go!' _

"When will you accept the darkness in your heart?" Ansem asked."Riku has."

"Don't talk about Riku!" Sora roared.

"How long have I made him suffer...hmm..?"

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled with rage. Sora could feel the negativity within him growing.

"That's it..let the feelings of your true nature let loose!"

XxXxXxXxX

(Sacred Moon Plays)

"Guys!" Kairi yelled."Hurry!" She yelled again, she quickly ran ahead of them. Riku and the rest of them ran by her side.

"Kairi? What is it?!" Riku asked.

"Sora..he's...he's already facing them.." Kairi whispered.

"What?!" Mickey yelled horrified.

"I can feel it...Namine feels it...Roxas...Roxas is trying all he can to calm Sora but.."

"GAWERSH, WE HAVE TO HURRY OVER THERE QUICK!" Goofy cried.

"Sora, hold on.." Riku whispered.

XxXxXxX

(Xigbar dream drop distance version Plays)

Sora felt his head for a second..he felt like two or more people were trying to speak to him at once in his head. Vanitas..Roxas..some other person..and that girl..."The puppet still lives within you I see..." Xemnas said. Sora swung his keyblade at Xemnas who telported away from him, floating next to Ansem.

"Sora..just leave..!" Lea said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sora said. Sora took out his keyblade and went into a battle stance.

"Fool..do you really think you can take on all of us?!" Master Xehanort asked. He was a bit impressed actually. The other vessels were about to pitch in the fight when Xehanort calmed them down."Let us see...are you stronger than Terra? Maybe Aqua...Riku? Hmm maybe even my ex-pupil..the one that lies within you." Xehanort stood infront of Sora now and called for his keyblade, even though his other hand was behind him. "Let us see."

(Black Powder Plays)

Master Xehanort smirked and put his hand in the air. Darkness began to pour from the ground underneath Sora. Sora dodged rolled away from the erupting darkness. "Vanquish!" He smirked. Sora was in complete darkness now. Sora looked constantly to try and look for Xehanort but he wasn't around. Sora felt his presence behind him, he turned back and saw Xehanort smiling. Xehanort grabbed Sora by the face, lifting him up in the air. Sora struggled to break free, he kicked back and forth...trying desperately. Sora's eyes widen for a bit. He suddenly had a memory..a memory that wasn't his. The same boy who looked like Roxas, was in the same grasps as he was. Xehanort had suddenly frozen the boy...completely solid and allowing him to be dropped from the cliff. Sora went back into reality. Xehanort noticed this and smirked to himself.

"So..it seems his memories are trying to break free...hmm..perhaps..you should have a bit of taste of Vanitas, eh?" Sora quickly kicked the old man in the stomach. The darkness around him changed. He looked to see the black haired boy infront of him.

**"Well..Well..Well. Look what the Master has done to you now.." **Vanitas said.

"Why are you helping him?" Sora asked.

"He is my master after all..." Vanitas said slowly."Now..accept darkness!" Vanitas yelled.

"NEVER!" Sora yelled. Sora ran towards Vanitas and swung his keyblade at him. Vanitas quickly disappeared. He then heard his name.

"Sora!" He looked to see Riku walking towards him.

"Riku..?" Riku was fifteen years old he rose his Soul Eater at Sora.

"Open your heart..to darkness.." He said in a demonic voice. Sora breathed heavily.

"Riku! Would never...Never go back to darkness!" Sora yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" He heard Xehanort asked within his head. Sora clutched his head trying to stop the pain.

"Ughhhh!"

"SORA! Don't chase the dreams!" He heard Riku tell him before. It was one of the reasons why he did fall to darkness..because he allowed the dreams to take over. Sora shook his head and quickly attacked Xehanort from behind him. Suddenly all of the rest of the vessels appeared.

"I've been wanting to do this from a long time ago." Ansem's heartless said. His guardian and the rest of the vessels, all at once jumped Sora. Sora was unable to protect himself, nor could he dodge from their attacks. It was constant attacks after the other..it was no stopping.

_'SORA!' _Roxas cried. All at once each vessel used their own special attack against the young keyblade wielder. Knocking him against the wall. Sora realized that the moment he stepped foot in the Where Nothing Gathers..that he was in some sort of dream..they were playing mind games on him. Sora realized that he was back where he fought. Sora could fell his body going numb. Xehanort pointed his dark keyblade at Sora and was about to strike down on Sora. "..."

"Looks like I win." Xehanort said.

"I don't think so!" Riku yelled. Riku quickly swung his keyblade at Xehanort, knocking his keyblade from his hand.

"Riku..! You guys..you came after me?!" Sora asked.

"Of course, you buffoon!" Donald yelled about to run towards Riku and Sora.

"But.."

"Save it..Sora." Riku said a bit annoyed.

"Guys, look out!" Mickey yelled. Xehanort laughed to him self and simply appeared behind Riku to shove him down to the ground. Riku moved out the way but, Xehanort wasn't done yet. Xemnas appeared out of nowhere and held Riku around the neck.

"Riku..." Sora muttered, still in pain.

"Oh no!" Mickey yelled. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were about to save their friends when Saix, Ansem and Xigbar. He pushed the three of them up against the wall. Kairi looked at her friends who were desperately trying to break free. Sora who was still numb..was unable to move.

"Sora..." Riku muttered.

"Now..where was I..I don't have to worry about the princess of light, now do I? I assume this will be taking candy from a baby..hm." Xehanort picked up his dark keyblade and walked slowly towards Sora. Sora breathed heavily trying to think of something.

"Damn..it." He whispered under his breath. Xehanort was getting closer and closer. Was this really the end of it? Sora held his chest some more..his head was throbbing none stop and he felt sick.

"No..I can't let this happen...my friends..everyone...I went through training..and...I.." Kairi muttered. She closed her eyes."I don't want them to suffer..I can't let this happen not again..I won't be..a victim...Sora...Riku.." She closed her eyes and visioned her too best friends fighting side by side..fighting off the heartless..going through all of this trouble...She remembered when Yen Sid had told her..that she had the power...she and only her only had her own unique power. Kairi could feel all the warmth and strength all of a sudden it was like a rush.

"Sora.." She closed her eyes."Riku...please give me the strength...I..I want to save my friends!" Kairi suddenly began to glow with intense light. Enough light to make even Xehanort stop what he was doing and look back at the princesses. Kairi bent down and held her Destiny Embrace in her hand glaring at Xehanort.

"I don't have time for this..!" Xehanort said. He called forth one of his vessels to deal with her. The vessel appeared infront of Kairi, but Kairi who was still glowing, ran towards Mickey, Donald and Goofy. She swung her keyblade at Saix, Xigbar and Ansem. With one powerful hit, the three of them were slammed straight into the wall.

"Wak!" Donald yelled.

"Donald, go and heal Sora!" Kairi said.

"O...Oh..kay.." Donald said surprised. Donald hurried towards Sora..Kairi ran like lighting towards Riku and Xemnas. Riku was surprised that Kairi was so fast let alone..her attack power was very high. She quickly slashed Xemnas away from Riku. Riku got his balance and stared at Kairi.

"Um...Kairi..?" Donald was now next to Sora he was about to take out his wand to heal his dear friend when Xehanort, glared back.

"No...I will have my vessel." He rose his keyblade above Sora and was in a few seconds before obtaining the weakening Sora's heart. Before he was able to succeed. Kairi jumped over and did a back flip. Her entire outfit turning red along with her shoes. Her Destiny Embrace, suddenly changed. She was now able to wield Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Her outfit very similar to Valor Form. Kairi blocked Xehanort's attack and quickly did a counterattack. Xehanort stepped back a bit surprised.

(Black Powder Ends)

Kairi pointed at Xehanort angrily. (Look up MMD KH-This time..SoKai by XxChocolatexHeartsXx)."This time..I'll fight."

* * *

**Preview of Kairi going to kick ass yes haha Cliffhanger for ya! Kairi for once is going to actually do something..even Riku is like Da Fuq? o.0 haha. Next chapter basically about Kairi fighting...won't be up any time soon..but it will be a bit long...who knows even Aqua might appear hehe...Thanks for reading. If you want me to continue ..then REVIEW noow! lol**


	24. Kairi's growth

**Lol, okay i couldn't find a good theme song for Kairi..that was sort of epic in a way..lol so I just stuck with the Dead Fantasy ost lol...I liked it alot..yeah I don't own it..it goes to the owners..Some scenes are also part of Dead Fantasy..this made me love Kairi ! Hopefully in the future she becomes a badass like that..hahaah**

* * *

"K-Kairi...what are you doing..?" Sora managed to say. He was surprised to see Kairi have so much strength all of a sudden. Just where did she get all of this power from. Sora tried to move to help Kairi. Kairi twirled her Oblivion.

"No, you rest Sora, I'll take care of this." Kairi said with determination.

"Kairi...how..?" Riku muttered.

"Is this what Master Yen Sid was talking about...her power..?" Mickey whispered.

"Gawersh..."

"Kairi..you don't have to do this alone!" Riku yelled.

"Yes, I do." Kairi stared at Riku."I am a keyblade wielder after all." Mickey continued to stare at Kairi's change in attitude and her appearance .for a second he thought he saw Master Aqua.

"It..It can't be...but.." Mickey whispered.

"...No..Kairi." Sora said.

"Sora! Don't move! I'm going to heal you..this may take some time..your body needs to fully recover..so take it easy." Donald cried healing Sora.

"But..Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry." Kairi smiled looking half way at Sora."I won't lose."

"Foolish girl!" Master Xehanort smiled to himself."I see alot of her in you...it seems they have past each of their own powers within each one of you..hmm indeed..but it won't be enough to stop me.' Xehanort would never admit that he was impressed by the princesses power. She was the first princess to ever have this sort of power. A bigger reason why he wanted her heart now. Who knows how value her heart would be for Kingdom Heats.

(Dead Fantasy 2 ost Plays)

XxXxXxX

Kairi sprinted towards Master Xehanort, Master Xehanort moved his hand and one of his vessels appeared. The vessel tried to grab Kairi but, Kairi sprinted away. Two more vessels ran towards Kairi. But Kairi was way to fast for them. Kairi telported near Master Xehanort who nearly smirked at her. Ansem along with his guardian appeared infront of him to shield him from Kairi's attack. Kairi while running threw both of her keyblades at Ansem. The attack had no effect on the guardian, but Kairi wasn't done yet. Kairi jumped in the air and then her keyblades reappeared in her hand. She dove her keyblade down like a drill, breaking the guard against the guardian. She quickly jumped backwards and glowed doing a sonic blade, back and forth she attacked Ansem.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE!" He yelled. Both of her keyblades began to glow. Her power was increasing to top speed.

"It's over 9000!" Mickey yelled.(XD lol) Kairi did 63x combos on Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. With one last strike, Ansem was flown across the room.

"Such strength." Xehanort said. Kairi glared at him. Suddenly Xemnas appeared behind her.

"Kairi! Look out!" Riku yelled. Xemnas made a clone and began to shoot lasers at Kairi. It was a similar scene like Riku and Sora's battle against him.

"Donald...h-hurry up!" Sora said weakly as Donald healed him.

"Sora! Don't rush me!" Donald yelled mad. Sora looked at Kairi with worry. Riku was about to run by her side but was stopped by Mickey.

"Mickey what are you.."

"Just wait.." Mickey said. Xemnas and his clone jumped in the air charging up to shoot hundreds of lasers at Kairi.

"Hahahahah!" Xemnas said laughing.

_'Kairi..you are not alone..' _Namine said within her head. Kairi put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes._'I will lend you some of my powers as well..'_ Kairi reverted back to her normal attire. Kairi slowly unzipped her top part which was revealing her white dress. Her pink outfit fell on the floor, showing her wearing a white dress that stopped by her knees. A drawing of Namine was shown beneath Kairi's feet. (The one in the beginning of the game, that Roxas redraws on the pad in order to proceed to the computer room). Kairi's shoes began to turn into white leather boots.

"Woah..." Sora said. Kairi opened her blues eyes and heard Namine.

_'I will also protect those I care about.' Roxas appeared in her mind along with Sora and Riku. _Kairi called forth her Destiny's Embrace, an orb began to slowly fall from the sky towards Kairi. She held her keyblade above her head slowly and quickly slashed the orb. An intense light and wind blinded Riku, Goofy and Mickey. Xehanort was a bit surprised but just continued to smile. Kairi put her Destiny's Embrace into the ground, her keyblade slowly began to change into a light and glowing keyblade that looked somewhat like a mixture of Lunar Eclipse and Destiny's Embrace. Seven glowing floating keyblades appeared behind her back. Kairi's hair slowly began to change from crimson to blond. Kairi was able to fuse with her nobody just like Sora.

"N-Namine?!" Sora cried.

XxXxXxXx

"Attack!" Xemnas yelled. The lasers quickly began to shoot multiple times at Kairi/Namine from all around. Namine/Kairi jumped in the air and quickly began to deflect all the lasers that were coming her way. It didn't seem to be no problem. Both her keyblades block all the lasers. More and more began to come at her. "I will not be defeated!" Xemnas said. Namine/Kairi then jumped towards Xemnas who was flying in the air. Him and his clone still continued to shoot lasers at her. But her keyblades behind her just deflected it. Once she was close enough to Xemnas. She slashed through Xemnas in a second. Her friends couldn't even read her movements because she was so fast. Xemnas fell flat on the ground, and his clone disappeared. Xemnas was about to get up when Kairi/Namine landed on her feet, the impact of her landing on her feet creating a ditch on the ground. Indicating that she was very strong and powerful at this point.

_'IS..is this really..Kairi..?' _Sora thought to himself._.'Namine..?' _Sora remembered Kairi..being so..Kairi and Namine..being so innocent..just looking at the two of them was just incredible. _'When did she get this strong?' _Sora thought to himself. Xigbar appeared having Lea appeared in his arms._  
_

"Looks like this could get messy..eh princess?" He asked. Namine/Kairi looked back at Xigbar.

_'How am I going to save Lea?' Kairi appeared. _

_'Don't worry!' Namine said. _

Namine/Kairi held her hand above her head, her keyblades behind her back aimed at Xigbar. The keyblades were thrown at him like lasers themselves. Before Xigbar had the chance to start sniping the floating keyblades were already going directing into Xigbar's body.

"UUUUUUUUUUGHH!" Xigbar yelled. Namine/Kairi held her own keyblade and pointed it towards Xigbar a beam of light struck through the wall and Xigbar. Moments later it ended up in a big explosion. Xigbar and Ansem was officially defeated along with Xemnas. Lea fell on the ground, half-unconscious.

"Well..what do you know.." He muttered to himself on the floor.

"Lea? Are you okay?" Mickey asked running by his side along with Goofy.

"Ugh..could have been better." Lea muttered feeling his head.

"I'll heal you!" Mickey cried, putting his hand on his head.

Namine/Kairi looked back at Xehanort who was clapping his heads, he was very impressed."Very good! I'm very curious by you...hmm you may have even surpass Aqua..who knows." Master Xehanort said. "But our time is up..it seems..I have got what I came here for you. Until we meet again. The next time we do." Master Xehanort said, looking at Sora who was now standing up with the help of Donald."The X-blade will be mine." Xehanort quickly disappeared, along with his vessels.

"Catch ya later, sweet cheeks this was such a show." Xigbar smiled saluting, then vanishing as well.

"Kairi..that was..amazing!" Riku yelled. Namine slowly began to fade away, leaving Kairi back to her original form. Kairi felt dizzy all of a sudden and could feel herself losing balance. Her eyes were getting heavy. She slowly swayed back and forth."Kairi? Kairi!" Riku yelled, running towards Kairi before she fell on the ground. Riku caught his friend who laid rested in his arms.

"Kairi!"

XxXxXxXxX

(Namine's theme plays)

"_Namine..?" Kairi saw her nobody. They were in a white room full of drawings..probably done by Namine herself.__  
_

_"You have the power to save Sora and those around you...I'm so glad." Namine smiled. _

_"No, Namine we have the power." Kairi smiled to herself. Kairi gave Namine a tight hug. Namine was a bit surprised that she was hugging her."Thank you, Namine I couldn't have done this without you..I never thanked you for helping me escape either." Kairi slowly let go of Namine who smiled slowly at her. _

_"No problem." Namine smiled."But it's not over yet, Kairi." Kairi nodded._

_"I know." Kairi said."We will become even stronger than before to protect the ones we love." Namine nodded at Kairi. Namine took Kairi's hand both of their hands glowed. (Look up We Are One by ANTIWONDERLANDDARK9)  
_

xXxXxXxX

Kairi slowly opened her eyes to hear familiar voices. "Ugh.." She moaned softly. She noticed that she was being lifted up. She looked to see a silver haired boy."Riku..?" She whispered. Riku was carrying her on his back.

"Kairi.." Riku whispered with concern."Are you okay?" He asked. Kairi felt extremely exhausted.

"I'm fine..I'm just really tired."

"I would be too, you were something else." Riku smirked.

"You think so..?" Kairi asked.

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack: Kairi's theme by max05233147 Plays)

"Of course." Riku said."You surprised everyone." Riku walked through The World That Never was the two of them were at the skyscraper. Speaking of everyone...

"What about Sora?!" Kairi asked. Riku titled his head and smiled to himself.

"He's over there." Kairi lifted her head up to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey walked up ahead..by the looks of it Sora was getting scolded on.

"SORA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Donald yelled, his eyes turning red. Feathers were coming from Donald's body. Sora laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that..."

Kairi let out a big sigh."I think I can walk from here, Riku." Kairi smiled at her best friend. Riku made a 'are you sure' look and slowly helped Kairi to her feet. Kairi was still very weak, she used Riku as support.

"Ain't that a sight to see." Lea said walking behind the two.

"Lea, you're okay?!" Kairi cried.

"Yup." Lea crossed his arms cooly."I guess he was right in seeing you."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked confused. Lea looked at Riku, the two of them chuckled to themselves.

"Hey..?" Kairi asked. The others in the front heard the laughing. Donald who was still screaming at Sora, stopped. Sora turned back and saw Kairi standing with Riku's support, glad to see she was okay.

"Kairi!" Sora smiled.

"Sora!" Kairi smiled back. Sora ran towards Kairi who smiled sweetly at her. Before Sora could even say anything else. Riku knocked him on the head.

"OW!" Sora yelled holding his head."What the heck Riku?!"

"For being stupid! I wanted Kairi to see this as well, so I waited until she woke up!" Riku yelled."Now I can also yell at your stupidness!"

"Riku!...You didn't have to..!" Sora whined.

"You should have ran off like that! Even if you were angry! You could have..." Riku stopped himself and cleared his throat trying to remain calm."..."

"But I had to get Lea back!" Sora yelled.

"We all could have went together!" Riku yelled getting even more angry. Kairi sighed.

"But Riku! You all think I can't handle myself!" Sora said quietly with sadness.

"No, No Sora you got it wrong! Of course we think you can handle yourself!" Mickey said.

"But..!"

Riku once again hit Sora on the head."OW! RIKU QUIT IT!" Sora yelled annoyed. Riku closed his eyes with frustration.

"You said it yourself, you shouldn't try and do things on your own!" Riku explained.

"Right, Sora...all of us can't handle anything on our own, we all need each other...have you forgotten all about that?"

"Well...I wouldn't say all of us, eh princess?" Lea asked. Kairi chuckled nervously rubbing her crimson hair.

"I guess so.." Sora said pouting."But I just wanted to prove to you guys that I'm not weak!"

"Of course we know that!" Riku rolled his eyes."It's just that we don't want to see you get hurt...Xehanort's target is you and regardless of what you say we will always be there to protect you whether you like it or not." Riku said.

"RIKU IS RIGHT!" Donald yelled, running towards Sora taking out his wand to try and attack him. Sora backed away nervously.

(Laughter and Merriment Plays)

"DONALD!" Sora yelled.

"YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!" Donald cried. Donald quickly began to chase after him. Sora ran behind Riku.

"Stop! I won't do it again!" Sora whined."I'm sorry! Riku! Help me!" Sora said pleading.

"Actually no, Sora. I agree with Donald..I think you deserve more punishment for ditching your friends, you hypocrite."

"RIKU!" Sora yelled. Riku looked at Lea, and helped her closer to Lea. Lea held Kairi for support."Riku! Come on.." Sora said backing away from Riku. Riku took out his Way To Dawn. Sora pouted trying to make a puppy look.

"YOU GUYS!" Sora said, towards his other friends.

"Not my call, got it memorized?" Lea asked.

"Oh boy.." Mickey whined.

"Gawersh...looks like Sora won't be doing that any time soon." Riku and Donald cornered Sora. Kairi smiled at her friends. Even through all of this Sora was able to just be Sora. Kairi laughed to herself seeing Riku and Donald attack Sora.

XxXxXxXxX

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"Ahh, I see that is..something..I knew Kairi would have awakening." Yen Sid told his majesty. Mickey Mouse, Riku and Lea were looking at him."And that's not even the half of it."

"What? There's more?" Riku asked. Master Yen Sid smiled to himself.

"Of course, as you and Sora as well." Master Yen Sid said. "I do know that Master Xehanort was only toying with Sora, he had no real intention of taking him as vessel..not just yet."

"Of course not.." Riku said shook his head.

"Well, I got some good news for ya, I managed to find out where Ventus is hiding."

"Whaaaat?!" Mickey yelled."WHERE?!"

"Well..I heard Xigbar and Xemnas talking about it..before ya know I got caught. Ventus is in Castle Oblivion and this Aqua chick made it. Got it memorized?" Lea asked.

"What?! How did we miss that?!" Mickey asked Riku.

"Now..I remember..Xemnas always wanted me to look for a certain someone..but I never could...because that place is so big...it was impossible."

"So this Ven person ..one of the guardians of light?" Riku asked. Mickey made a small hop and looked at his best friend.

"Yes...since Terra is already...a vessel..it's me, you, Sora, Kairi, Ven, Aqua and Lea." Mickey had a confused look."The only one who is probably able to get to Ven is Aqua...but I do not know where she is." Mickey said. Master Yen Sid rubbed his beard.

"It is possible.." Master Yen Sid."I'll have to look into further details about Master Aqua's whereabouts. In the meantime, Riku." Riku looked up at his name.

"Watch over Sora and Kairi, especially Sora.."

"Right." Riku heard Sora outside. Mickey looked up and looked at the window.

"What's going on out there?"

XxXxXxXx

(Sora's theme Plays)

"SORA! Stop it!" Donald yelled.

"Come on, Kairi you gotta do that again." Sora grinned.

"Teehee, Sora, I don't think I can.." Kairi smiled.

"That was just so epic...man.." Sora smiled copying Kairi's battle movements.

"Let her train!" Donald yelled.

"Gawersh, Sora you really are pumped!"

"Of course! Riku and Kairi are getting more and more powerful! I have to catch up!" Sora said throwing his arms and making a fist.

"I don't think I'm THAT powerful compared to you and Riku." Kairi giggled.

"Nah, I think Sora is just a whimp.." Riku replied walking through the doors.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. Riku took out his Way to Dawn, while Kairi had her Destiny's Embrace.

"How about it, Kairi? I can give you a warm up? I never really did face you." Riku said to Kairi.

"Really?" Kairi said happily.

"This I gotta see!" Donald quacked. Mickey and Lea were at the door way observing the two.

"You ready, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Yup!" The redhead girl said. Sora suddenly came walking in the middle of the two.

"Look what I found!" (Look up Stop it, Sora, I'm trying to train Kairi! By kh2-freakkk) Riku made a big breath and face palmed.

"Where are you getting these glasses from?"

"You guys.." Kairi smiled.

"Sora." Riku said to Sora. Sora cocked his head confused at Riku."You are in fact an idiot."

"WHAT I AM NOT! I just found these! You don't like it?" Sora asked walking closer towards Riku's face. Riku pushed Sora's face away.

"I guess this training will have to wait, Kairi..." Riku calmly said.

"Hahahah!" Kairi laughed.

"I take it the two of you will be alright?" Mickey asked.

"Don't worrry! We will be fine!" Sora said cheerful.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?!" Donald asked.

"Because..." Sora rubbed his cheek."Well..because I have such awesome friends!"

"Right.. idiot..."Riku said.

"I will call you back when I found something." Mickey said.

"Okay, Mickey!"

"Hey! Since the train is here! Why don't we go visit Twilight Town!" Sora said. "Lea you can come along too!" Sora said smiling.

"Tch, I think I'll pass.."

"Come on! It will be like hold times!" Sora said.

"I'm guessing that's Roxas talking..heh." Lea smirked. "Sorry kid, I have stuff I got to take care of."

"Awww!" Sora said.

"..." Riku made a frustrated face and suddenly felt a tug along with Kairi.

"You guys come on!" Sora yelled laughing. Kairi giggled to herself.

"I can walk on my own." Riku said."H-Hey.."

"There they go.." Donald said to Goofy.

"Gawersh..." Goofy said rubbing his nose.

"Sora is suffering so much.." Mickey said."He channels all his negativity and anger into his darkness..he does this all the time."

"Is that bad?" Donald asked.

"In a way..the darkness slowly grows and grows..I don't think Sora has ever let out all his emotions..because he shares so many connections..everyone else pain and suffer is his...it's too much for him and he brushes it away. I don't think he understands how to control it..not yet."

"Ohhh."Donald said.

"Well, he will." Lea said smirking. Mickey, Donald and Goofy looked up at Lea."I can tell...got it memorized?" Mickey, Donald and Goofy smiled at Lea and looked back at the train and heard Riku.

"Sora, seriously..are you going to take those off?"

* * *

**Here are some random trivia's for the fanfic lol**..(minor spoilers)

**Kairi is the only one who was able to face ****against and defeat, Xemnas, Xigbar and Ansem at the same time. **

**Sora has some damn personality issues XD**

**Sora will be last to be called a Keyblade Master**

**Riku and Donald actually agreed on something..o.o**

**Mickey wants to rape Riku lmfao jk**

**In the last chapter some of Sora's personality was Ventus.**

**Sora doesn't know who Ventus is yet..**

**Lol, I should start doing those trivia thingys lol..Well I actually finished this chapter in a day..o.0 surprised with myself. Kairi still has alot of power within her, ****along with Riku and Kairi. Thanks to, Ven, Aqua and Terra..when will they awaken. I made Sora so random lol...but then again he is very random at times ._. especially that damn Tea Party when Riku was a sleep...lol who does that? . Anyway next chapter back to Twilight Town, Sora, Riku and Kairi's bond have gotten even stronger...Some romance between Sora and Kairi. Namine, Roxas and Xion appear in the next chapter ^.^ Thanks for reading..enjoy! And Press that review button!**


	25. Twilight Town 2nd Visit

**Some minor romance in this chapter :p. NamineXRiku and, SoraXKairi yay young love lol! XD I tried to make it like a cutscene if you will with all those pictures to match the storyline..so yeah lol You don't have to look it up..but it gives you some ideas and imagination of what's happening..  
**

* * *

(Xehanort Plays)

Xehanort was at the Keyblade Graveyard with his vessels."She is very..incredible...I must admit..the three of them have surpass Ventus, Terra and Aqua..remarkable. I'm sure Eraqus would have been proud." He muttered under his breath, a smirking forming on his face. This was such an enjoyment to him, he hadn't had such excitement in a long time.

"What's the plan, old man?" Xigbar asked.

"Same plan as always. I know now what is the fire in Sora's heart..." He smiled to himself."The princess of light and the boy who succumbed to the darkness. Sora can not contain all the pain and suffering lend by those around him, instead all of those emotions will become rage and hatred within him. It's only minutes away."

"Well said." Xemnas said. Master Xehanort walked over to one of his vessels and took the hood off, to reveal a brown haired man. It was Terra. Although his eyes were very dull. He seemed to have no emotion what so ever...he was like a living puppet.

"Soon I will have another vessel added to my collection, won't be long now." Master Xehanort smiled evily. He could almost feel the power of the X-blade in his hands.

"That witch is going to be in competition with ya!" Xigbar replied.

"She is of no use to me, she will only get in my way. Deal with her if she intrudes in my plans."

"Not a problem, old man." Xigbar smiled. He was excited to start a brawl. Master Xehanort remembered when his past self took advantage of Maleficent, as every other villain, they were just a spawn to him. Xehanort just had that power about him, he was able to manipulate those around him.

xXxXxXxXx

(Lazy Afternoon Plays)

Kairi was the first one to get out of the train. She twirled around and smiled to herself."You sure are happy." Riku said.

"It's been a while since I've been back!" Kairi smiled."I miss talking to Olette." Riku smiled at her younger friend. Sora smiled.

"The three of us..here I'm glad!" Sora cheesed looking at Kairi.(Look up Come! by Silith2002)

"Come on you guys let's go see what the others are up to!" Kairi cried happily. She rushed out the doors.

"She sure is happy." Sora smiled, he put both of his hands behind his head and began to walk after her. Riku was deep in thought. It just came to him..when him and Sora defeated Xemnas, he remembered Sora telling him,"Maybe the darkness had gotten to him to." Riku should have realized from that very moment what Sora was talking about. Why didn't he realize it? Riku made an uncomfortable look, he sighed to himself and put his hand on his forehead. What was he going to do? He had to protect his best friend somehow. Sora looked back to see Riku lost in thought."Riku, you okay?" Riku looked at Sora, who was concerned for his friend. Riku smiled softly and walked over to his friend. He put his hand on Sora's spiky hair and rubbed it. Sora looked at his best friend confused."Eh?"

"It's nothing, Sora don't worry about it." Is all Riku said, he walked through the doors to meet up with Kairi. Sora cocked his head confused at his friend's sudden change in attitude.

"What was that all about?" Sora walked after his friends and saw Kairi and Riku looking at a chubby man.

"Well, don't the two of you look interested in a struggle event!" He yelled proudly."I haven't seen you two around you must have came for this every year competition."

"Struggle?" Kairi asked Riku. Riku remembered the virtual Twilight Town when Roxas had to do the struggle event.

"It's basically like fighting competition, but you are using struggle bats, whoever wins gets a trophy. You have to also collect all the orbs." Riku explained.

"My, My..My boy knows his stuff! Are you interested, the last champion was Seifer." Riku and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged his shoulders. They weren't really interested in it, especially Kairi, although she knows how to fight..she never really enjoyed it..she only fought because she had to and to protect the ones she loved. Sora overheard this and quickly rushed over to his best friends and wrapped his arms around their neck.

"Of course!"

"S-sora…" Kairi cried.

"Really.." Riku muttered. Sora grinned happily.

"We'd be happy to join, when is it?"

"It will be soon, we are just gathering some people who will join."

"Well no worries!" Sora said. The chubby man nodded.

"What are your names, so I can put you down?"

"SORA!" Sora yelled. Sora looked at his best friend, making a face. Riku held his forehead with frustration.

"I guess…I have no choice." Riku muttered under his breath. He really wasn't into this type of event..and it made him a bit uncomfortable from the last time he viewed this."It's Riku."

"Riku…Sora..got it." The chubby man. The man turned his attention to Kairi.

"I don't think I will participate on this one." Kairi said.

"Not a problem, young lady." The man said."The tournament will be held soon, look around for posters." The man said. He walked away back into the town.

"Thanks for the invite..Sora." Riku said sarcastic. Riku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Come on! You know you wanted to join anyway! It will be like old times..when we use to team up back at the islands!"

"I don't think so."

"What's with you?" Riku sighed and shook his head.

"Sora….you wouldn't understand…" Riku walked away towards the Market Street. He seemed to be in a world of his own and he had no intention of discussing it with Sora nor Kairi. Sora made a confused face and looked at where Riku left.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sure it wasn't you, Sora. He's just dealing with something right now.." Kairi said. Sora made a pout.

"I wonder what's bothering him." Sora asked himself.

XxXxXxXxX

"Pence! Hayner!" Olette cried, chasing after her two friends down the street."I told you! We have to study!"

"No way! I HAVE to sign up for this tournament..NO WAY AM I going to let Seifer win this time!" Hayner yelled. Olette stopped running and bent over to catch her breath. She looked up to see her two friends run in the sandlot.

"Why..do I even bother?" Olette muttered to herself. She noticed a presence behind she turned to see Riku."Oh, Riku you're back."

"Yeah."

"When did you get here?" Olette cried standing up.

"Just now. Sora and Kairi are here as well." Riku explained.

"Really? Awww." Olette cried holding her cheeks."Love can't separate those two." She smiled to herself. Riku rose an eyebrow at her awkwardly.

_'She reminds me too much of Selphie..' _Riku thought to himself. Riku walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Selphie asked.

"I'm just taking a walk…Sora and Kairi should be coming down here any second." Riku calmly said. He walked away leaving the confused Olette. Sora and Kairi walked down the small hill.

"Hey, Sora do you feel suddenly half complete all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi felt her heart while walking with Sora.

"I don't know I just feel like…Namine isn't here anymore..is Roxas still with you?"

"Hmm, yeah Roxas is with me..maybe Namine departed from you..sometimes Roxas does that as well." Sora said trying to still make sense of all of this. "Maybe she went to the old mansion."

"Old mansion?" Kairi asked. Sora paused and caught himself.

"Was that Roxas talking?"

"Yeah.." Sora said nervously. Kairi giggled at her friend.

"There you are!" Olette cried running towards Sora and Kairi.

"Olette!" The redhead smiled cheerfully.

"Hey! Olette!" Sora said. Olette looked at the two constantly and then began to giggle to herself.

"Romantic!"

"What?!" Sora asked jumping back."What is that so supposed to mean?" Sora turned red..blushing. Just what was Olette blabbing about? Kairi couldn't help but laugh at Sora's reaction. But even she was a bit embrassed by Olette's remark.

"Let's go to the usual spot!" Olette suggested.

XxXxXxXx

Riku had his hands in his pocket, while walking through the town. He felt as though he had some unfinished business. He made his way towards The woods. He eye's got big he was surprised to see someone lying on the ground."Namine?!" Riku asked.

(Lazy Afternoon Ends)

Riku ran towards Namine who lying down on the ground unconscious. "Namine?" Riku asked again. Namine moaned a bit and got up she looked a bit confused.

"Riku..?" She whispered. Riku bent down and rested on one knee. "What are you doing here? I mean...here."

"Ha..I should be asking you the same thing.." Riku said."What happened?" Namine slowly placed her hand on her head.

"I just felt dizzy, I'm not really use to leaving Kairi like that, but I felt a strong presence near by." Namine explained.

"You too, huh?" Riku asked. Riku looked over towards The Old Mansion.

"What are you doing here, Riku?"

"Just browsing...I've been thinking of what I've done to Roxas..it just dawn to me..that and about Sora..I feel like I own Roxas an apologize..for everything..ya know? Not really big on apologizes either." Riku admitted. Namine smiled at him.

"I'm sure Roxas understands." Namine smiled.

"Yeah..well.." Riku muttered. He decided to drop the subject about his thoughts about Roxas. "You were headed towards the Old Mansion?" Riku asked. Riku extended his hand toward Namine to help her up. (Look up Namiku Day 1 by tifany1988) Namine slowly took his hand as she stood up. The nobody thanked Riku. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Riku." Namine said. Riku and Namine walked out of the woods and infront of the Old Mansion. Namine held both of her hands together."You were saying about Sora's darkness." Riku stopped walking as did Namine. Riku knew Namine had some answers and maybe he could get some from her. Seeing as Mickey nor Master Yen Sid wouldn't tell him more details. But their conversation was stopped when dusks began to appear.

"Perfect timing." Riku muttered. "Namine, go hide." Riku ordered. Namine couldn't use any powers because she wasn't with Kairi at the moment. Namine nodded while Riku rose his keyblade above his head ready for battle.

(Tension Rising Plays)

Riku quickly attacked the dusks that were crawling towards him, they tried to do a front kick at him. Riku of course reversed around each of them. Doing that move was no problem now, seeing as he and Sora had to use that constantly when facing off against Xemnas. Riku jumped in the air and attacked the nobodies, they were easy as pie. Once Riku defeated the dusks, suddenly samurai's appeared. Riku with no hesitation, used his Dark Shield when the three samurai's tried to quick slash him. Once the samurai's finish their attack. Riku used began to glow with purple darkness. He jumped from side to side, using Dark Arua. He landed with his Way To Dawn through the ground, finishing the move. The nobodies around him then disappeared leaving nothing. Riku lowered his keyblade once it seemed like the close was clear. He saw Namine come running towards him.

(Tension Rising Ends)

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine.. I think we should discuss more inside." The blond girl said. She walked inside the gate. Riku walked after her and followed her inside. Namine lead Riku back into The White Room. All the drawings she had did were still there. Riku walked inside and looked at the paintings as if they were knew while Namine sat down in one of the seats. Riku looked at the drawing of him, Sora and Kairi when they were younger on the islands.

"..."Namine looked at Riku's face and made a sad look. Riku turned back to Namine.

"So, what's going on with Sora?" Riku asked. The last time had had a deep conversation with Namine was when Sora was asleep trying to regain his memories back. Namine let out a big breath.

"As you already know Sora has to heal those around him. But..it may be to much for him."

"What do you mean?" Namine looked out the window.

"Many people are suffering..but they share their pain with Sora..their agony..hatred..sadness." Namine said."It's so much he can take. All that energy will bring him further into the darkness."

"There has to be something we can do." Riku said. Namine shook her head.

"I can't do anything..I'm only able to control the memories around Sora...but I'm unable to..there is some type of force preventing me from doing so..."

"A force?" Riku asked confused. It didn't make any sense. Namine looked up at Riku, her expression was hard to read.

"Something within Sora...it's someone else besides Roxas.."

"..." Riku was very confused but listened on to get a better understanding.

"As you know Sora and Roxas are connected..even if he does have a heart now, as well as I..we can't become our own whole selves because we already have joined with Sora and Kairi. Roxas is Sora and Sora is Roxas." (Look up So similar, yet so different by kh2-freakk) Riku already knew this, but didn't say anything. "Sora shares another connection with someone else..."(Look up Hearts by ArtistWithoutName)

(Ventus Theme Plays)

"Another one?" Riku asked."Who is this person?" Namine smiled sadly.

"He is one of the lights you have to find." Is all she could say. Riku tried to figure out who exactly this person was.

"I don't have all the details on him...that is something I can't piece together within Sora's memories...it's..it's untouchable for me." Namine explained.

"I see.." Riku looked at the ground and back at Namine.

"Riku, Sora can't do this alone." Namine said. "Sora's heart can only take so much." (Look up Sora by Kairi927) "Sora has four people that make him fully complete." (Look up Where We Belong by DoubleRainbowWTF)."You saved Sora before from the darkness...I'm sure you can do it again, Riku." Riku smiled to himself sadly.

"I'm not to sure about that..." Riku said negative."I made be called the Keyblade Master..but I don't seem to act like one...the darkness doesn't have a toll on me..but I couldn't say Sora from this fate...I feel like I'm just letting him down each and every day." Riku sighed. Namine smiled sadly at Riku.

"I don't you are helping alot, Riku..more than you know." Namine explained.

"What?" The older boy asked.

"Sora would have been swallowed by darkness a long time ago, if you didn't help. Even now. Right now me and Roxas are doing all we can do help Sora. He needs you and Kairi's help alot. Especially you Riku." Riku closed his eyes and remembered his memories of being with Sora. How he was always the one to protect Sora. That was short of his job.

(Riku Theme Plays)

_(Look up [MMD] KH ~ Memories when we played by IchiLewis) Riku recalled chasing after the hot-tempered Sora when they were younger. It seemed like nothing abnormal would change their lives forever. All they ever did was do sword fights and go treasure hunting. Sometimes he wished he could go back to that lifestyle. Those days were just simple. (Look Up Prewiew 2- Sora and Riku by kazuki9484) __When they had that deep conversation..when all was lost_ for them..after they have defeated Xemnas. The two of them...stating that they would be the darkness of that world. Sora would share Riku's darkness with him. He didn't care as long as he had his best friend by his side. (Look up Almost Finished by Shinobis-Destiny)As soon as they got back from the islands. Sora would always be there for him. Even if he made some terrible mistakes. (Look up My Friends are my power!-MMD by danit09182) Sora made a promise to Riku that whatever happens, he would stick by his friend no matter what. Even if it was a childish pinky promise.(Look up It's a secret promise by tifany1988). Each and everyday Riku could feel his best friend slipping away. As much as Sora tried to hide it..it was real. Sora was fading into darkness..slowly but surely. Unlike Riku..Sora had no control over it..Riku was losing his best friend. (Look up Aligned by ShatteredSapphire). Riku had to do something..even if it did cost him his life.  


Riku opened his green eyes and looked at Namine. "I'll do all I can. I will..." Riku said. "Besides Sora...is a lot stronger than he looks." Riku smirked to himself. Namine smiled at Riku's sudden attitude.

"You're right." Namine said. "We should go back." Namine said. Riku smiled at Namine who got up to walk out the door. Riku noticed a drawing she must have just recently drawn. Riku picked up the piece of paper and looked to see an image of Sora and himself when they were kids.

"Tch." Riku smirked. Namine always did have a way to make people "think" positive.

XxXxXxXX

(Lazy Afternoon Plays)

"I got it! How about the two of you go down and catch that train." Olette smiled. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, the two of them were sitting at the Usual Spot. "It's a romantic place for the two of you!"

"Romantic?! What..the..what is with you and that stuff..?!" Sora asked blushing again rubbing the back of his head. Kairi shook her head.

"I actually never been there before..what about Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Right, Riku..!" Sora said getting up."We should go look for him!"

"I'm sure he is fine, Sora! I just saw Riku and he wanted to be alone for a few seconds!" Olette said with a huff. Sora crossed his arms a bit upset.

"I hope he's still not mad about me ditching you guys.." Sora quietly said.

"I'm sure he isn't Sora." Kairi grinned."He probably has a lot on his mind.." Kairi said."He needs space..we all do." Kairi said.

"I guess you're right..Kairi." Sora muttered. Olette clapped her hands.

"So it's a date!" Olette yelled.

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, Sora! A date meeting hanging out..?" Olette asked.

"..." Sora had an uncomfortable look on his face. He didn't like the idea of calling it a "Date." Olette giggled at Sora.

"I'll take you to the train station. It's another beautiful spot to watch the sunset." Olette got up along with Kairi and pushed Sora outside.

"Wha..but..Riku..?!" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry I'll tell him where the two of you went!" She was so excited for the two of them. Oh how she wished Hayner could be so sweet like this.

"But...!" Sora whined. Olette continued to push him.

"Hehhe, I'm sure it will be fun, Sora." Kairi smiled, holding her hands behind her back.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Sora did.

XxXxXxXx

Olette walked with her friends toward the station. The two of them were ahead of Sora who didn't seem to like the idea of this. "Hurry up, Sora!" The brown haired girl yelled.

"Ugh!" Sora groaned, the young boy walked along the two girls. Olette walked them in the station.

"You two have fun!" She cried with a wave. Sora was about to yell "wait" but Olette had already left. Sora turned to Kairi who was smiling brightly at him. It couldn't be helped.

"Let's go Sora!" The train was already there. Sora sighed deeply.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sora and Kairi walked in the train to see other people already there. Kairi sat on one of the free seats. Sora awkwardly walked towards Kairi. He didn't really expect this nor did he know what to do. Riku was always the ladies man even if he thought the girls back home were a big annoyance. Sora sat down next to Kairi and rubbed the back of his head with a small smile. The train door close and he could feel the train slowly moving.

"I never really been on this side of Twilight Town it must be nice."

"Me neither well once..well if you count Roxas..." Sora said confused.

"Heheh..is he still with you?"

"Yeah."

" I wonder where Namine went though." Kairi asked with curious.

"I'm sure she is fine. Roxas would know if she would wasn't okay as well as you."

"You're right hehe I worry to much." Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Who doesn't nowadays."

"You are right Sora." Kairi stared at Sora who was trying not to look directly into Kairi's aqua eyes.

_'Why am I so nervous around Kairi...it was never that bad!'_

_'The one who saves the world various times can't even talk to your lady?'_ Roxas said.

"Shut up." Sora said.

"Did you say something, Sora?" The redhead asked.

"Nooo!" Sora breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down.

_'I wonder what Riku is doing...he's probably having more fun than me.'_

XxxxxX

Riku had his arms crossed and was a bit annoyed, several girls from the town were surrounding him as soon as he came back to the woods..they were in packs."You're back! Oh mygosh you are so cute! Are you going to join the tournament?" Riku face palmed.

"You sure are popular." Namine said next to her.

"You have no idea.." Riku muttered. Riku walked through, to go towards the sandlot. Luckily the fans didn't follow him. "Isn't that Hayner and Pence...?" Riku asked. Hayner and Pence were looking at the bulletin board. Hayner seemed to be excited about something. Riku and Namine walked over the two. Pence noticed Riku behind him. The chubby boy smiled.

"Hey!"

"Wassup." Riku said cooly.

"You signing up for the tournament?!" Hayner asked hyper.

"Yeah...well I was forced to.." Riku rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be big! I can feel it!" Hayner made a fist."I'm going to win this time!" Riku rose an eyebrow.

"Sure.." Riku decided to change the subject."Have you seen Sora and Kairi?"

"Sora?! He's here." Hayner cried. He didn't even see him nor Kairi."I didn't even know he was here let alone Kairi." He was bit surprised.

"Hmm..last time I was with Kairi..she was with Olette." Namine said.

"I should probably go check with her." Riku said to Namine.

"Who are you talking to?" Hayner asked looking at Riku like he had three heads. Riku forgot Namine wasn't visible to them.

"Doesn't matter. Have you see that Olette girl?"

"Olette girl?!" Hayner asked getting a bit steamed. Pence had no problem with it.

"She should be around..if not in the usual spot then probably in one of the markets shopping."

"Thanks." Riku said walking away with Namine. Hayner whispered to one of his best friends.

"He's a bit weird don't ya think?"

"You're one to talk, huh Hayner."

"Hey! No ice cream for you, Pence!"

XxXxXxXxX

Sora walked with Kairi at Sunset Station as well as other people as well."I guess I should show you the sunset." Sora said.

"Okay, Sora! Lead the way!" Sora and Kairi walked down the stairs as Sora pointed out to her all the different spots, etc. It kinda of felt like Roxas was taking over at this point. Kairi was happy to be with Sora..it was rare that the two of them hung out so close. Sora lead Kairi to the Sunset Hill. Kairi walked over to the fence as well as Sora.

"It's beautiful..!" Kairi said observing the sunset. She had to admit this was the perfect spot to view it.

"Yeah.." Sora said dreamy, staring into Kairi. Kairi noticed his tone in voice, she looked at him confused. Sora instantly caught himself and laughed nervously. Kairi smiled to herself."I still have your lucky charm." Sora grinned.

(Kairi's theme plays)

Kairi was grateful that Sora still had her lucky charm. Sora gave it to her, she was a bit surprised that he had given it to her. "I'm giving it back..because I want you to hold on to it..for a while if anything happened.." Kairi was confused at Sora..just where was this coming from. Sora went to go seat down on the bench. Kairi followed, she was concerned with Sora..he seemed to be having a good time before..what was the sudden mood switch. Sora sighed deeply but smiled at the same time."Kairi, if anything happens I want you to stick by Riku's side, he will protect you." Sora said outloud.

"Sora..where is this coming from?" Sora closed his eyes to himself. He knew things won't be the same anymore. How he wished it could be. Just him, Kairi and Riku on the islands again. But he knew deep down...Vanitas was trying desperately to control him. He was holding on ...for now but he didn't know when he would lose control again. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his friends. Sora opened his eyes again.

"You have to promise me that you will be with Riku, okay?"

"Sora..I." Kairi muttered. Sora looked at Riku and smiled.

"Hey, I make promises to you and I NEVER break them, so you have to make a promise to me!" Kairi smiled sadly. She still didn't understand where he was coming from, but she agreed.

"Okay..Sora.." Sora nodded to himself. "Well you have to make a promise to me again." Sora cocked his head with confusion.

"You have to promise me that you will always me with me." Sora gasped quietly and looked at the ground.

"..." Sora didn't know what to say. But he had no choice but to agree to her request.

"I promise, Kairi." Sora said.

"Good." Kairi smiled. The two of them looked up as the sunset. Sora turned slowly to Kairi and noticed her looking at the sunset deep in thought. Sora didn't know what to do or say..maybe if he copied what they did in the movies...Sora stared at Kairi dreamy. He couldn't help but just stare at her delicate face. Kairi noticed Sora was watching her at the corner of her eye. She was about to ask what he was staring at when he noticed he was getting closer and closer towards her face. She didn't know what to expect of him. Sora closed his eyes and was inches from Kairi's face.(Look up [MMD] Sunset Hills by kazuki9484) Suddenly they heard screaming. Sora quickly stopped what he was doing as well as Kairi. They came back to their senses. Several people were running up the hill..looking for safety.

"Monster! Monster!" One of the civilians yelled.

(Tension Rising Plays)

"Monster?!" Sora asked jumping up from the seat. Kairi got up from her seat and put her hand up in defense. They looked to see dusks swarming after the civilians along with creepers. Sora instinctively took out his keyblade along with Kairi. "We'll take care of this!" Sora and Kairi teamed up and attacked the nobodies that were coming on either side."Take this!" Sora yelled dodging each attack and hitting both nobodies at the same time.

"Strength!" Kairi yelled. Her keyblade glowed with light. Kairi charged at the nobodies that tried to jump her but she quickly did a 10x combo on every one of them. But the more they attacked the more nobodies kept appearing. "They just keep appearing, Sora!" Kairi cried.

"There must be a leader.." Sora muttered."We have to get to the leader!"

"But..what about them..?" Kairi asked..if they left then the townfolks's would be doomed. Sora bit his lip. He didn't know which one to do...stay and fight them off.. repeatedly or go off and find the leader. His answers appeared right infront of him. Roxas was in his regular clothes he jumped down with a keyblade Sora had used previously after he fought Roxas in The World That Never Was.(Look up [MMD] Roxas Pose 2 by RoxasXIIIAxelVIII).

"Roxas? What are you doing?!" Sora asked confused.

"I'll hold them off, you go back to the town and deal with the big guy! Namine is already there with Riku."

"Will you be okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'll be fine." Roxas smiled. He knew the townspeople didn't see him, but as long as he was able to deal with the nobodies that was fine with him.

"Okay, we're counting on you." Sora said giving a thumbs up.

"Go on lover boy." Roxas whispered under his breath. Sora glared at him a bit and ran off with Kairi back to town. Roxas looked at the dusks and the creepers,"Never though I'd face you guys again." Roxas said calmly. "Well here goes nothing!" Roxas yelled jumping in the air ready to attack. (Look up Roxas Pose 1 by RoxasXIIIAxelVIII)

XxXxXxX

Riku and Namine ran up the hill to see other townfolks run away from the nobodies that were chasing them. They seemed to be coming from the station."Everything was fine until these guys showed up!" Riku said. Riku and Namine were just about to meet up with Olette to see where she was when all of a sudden the nobodies came out of nowhere.

"They did show up at the Mansion..someone is probably watching us or perhaps testing us." Namine cried.

"Organization.." Riku muttered under his breath. The two ran past the people up at the station. They saw a bunch of nobodies gather together as if they were forming some type of boss. The nobodies began to grow into one big giant nobody. It was the Twilight Thorn."Shit.." Riku cursed under his breath. He moved Namine to stay back, The Twilight Thorn saw Riku and Namine and slammed them backs. Namine and Riku fell back on their back from the strong nobodies arm. Riku and Namine slowly got up."You okay?" Riku asked.

"Y-Yeah.." Namine said. The Twilight Torn was finished. He quickly grabbed Riku in his arms about to attack him when.

"HEY YOU UGLY!" A voice cried. Riku still struggling by the nobodies grasps looked to see Sora and Kairi running towards the boss. It was hard to believe the two of them could even get through, since the Twilight Torn was so big. Sora threw his keyblade at The Twilight Thorn's head. It jiggled it's head in pain, dropping Riku. Riku managed to land on his feet. The keyblade reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Namine!" Kairi cried. Namine stood up and looked at her somebody. The Twilight Thorn was in raged and quickly stopped his foot making everyone lose their balance. Sora looked up and recalled Roxas facing this boss. It was like deaj'vu for him. Sora's body suddenly had a wierd thing wrapped around him.

"Sora!" Kairi cried. The next thing Sora knew he was trapped in mid-air pinned to what looked like some type of light mixed with darkness. Sora tried to get out of it. Twilight Thorn quickly grabbed him and then threw him in mid-air.

"Sora!" Riku yelled again. Sora was flying down towards the Twilight Torn. Twilight Torn was was about to slam him when Sora quickly regained himself and hit him hard on the face. It growled and fell face on the floor. Sora jumped down next to Kairi who was a bit pleased at Sora. Riku took this chance and started to attack The Twilight Thorn. Kairi rushed also towards the knocked out Twilight Thorn. Sora was about to rush in as well with his keyblade when he noticed on top of the Clock Tower he thought he saw Roxas...he was sitting down in his organization cloak and there was some type of person in an armor form..it was holding two swords.

"What?!" Sora yelled confused.

"Sora! Move!" Riku warned. The Twilight Thorn was awake now and it had thrown a huge ball. Sora quickly without thinking threw his keyblade at the ball causing it to explode. The Twilight Thorn once again fell down on the ground. Sora looked up to see the armor on the clock tower was gone along with Roxas. Namine noticed Sora's concentration was else where. She made a frown.

XxXxXxX

"Great job, Sora!" Riku yelled. Riku ran towards the big nobody and continued to constantly keep hitting it while it was down over and over again, Sora and Kairi did the same. The nobody began to stir a bit and got up, it was using the same moves as Xemnas. Sora and Riku already knew what to do. They both nodded to one another and reversaled around the nobody's attack. The nobody kept doing it over and over again but Sora and Riku were now close enough to its face. The two of them nodded to one another and quickly did Eternal Session.

"Riku!"

"Times up!"The two gave each other a pound as Twilight Thorn fell on its face. It was quickly beginning to be consumed by the darkness underneath as it grew. Riku, Namine, Kairi and Sora jumped back. So they wouldn't get caught. The darkness slowly began to vanish along with the giant nobody. It was over. Riku cockly smirked."Wasn't so hard."

"Right." Kairi said. Namine and Riku walked closer toward Kairi and Sora.

(Lazy Afternoon Plays)  
"What were you two doing?" Sora asked.

"This and That." Riku said with a shrug.

"Come on! Tell us!" Sora said.

"The question is what were you TWO doing?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow with a huge smirk.

"W-W-what we were ...w-w-weren't doing a-anything! Just t-talking!" Sora turned red and looked the other way. Kairi did as well. Namine smiled she could feel Kairi's emotions right now and they were extremely high. Sora looked up at the sky and put his hands on his hip.

"Uh..anyways..right we better go back to Roxas..!" Sora quickly changed the subject.

"Hmm." Riku half-smiled at his friends facial expression. He decided to drop it..for now."Where is Roxas?" Speaking of Roxas, he walked through the door.

"You did it." Roxas said.

"Roxas!" Sora cried to his nobody.

"Are you guys okay?" Roxas asked.

"Fine." Sora smiled. Roxas nodded to himself.

"Everything is fine back there. " Roxas smiled to Namine who smiled back. Roxas looked back at Sora.

"Guess I better get back." Roxas stared at Sora and began to glow light blue returning back. Sora always felt weird whenever Roxas did that. But he did feel complete after all.

"Your brains came back." The 16 year old said.

"Shut up!" Namine smiled looking back at Kairi she looked at Riku who nodded. Before Namine returned to Kairi, Sora stopped her."Wait Namine I've been meaning to tell you something for a while! ...Thank you!" Sora said. The Namine in his dreams weren't real so he had to thank her now. Namine smiled.

"Thanks Sora." She was very happy that Sora at least remembered to thank her..even if he didn't remember EVERYTHING that happened back at Castle Oblivion. Sora cheesed. Riku remembered he had to ask Namine about Castle Oblivion..maybe she would know who this Ven person was at.

"Also there is this girl who has short black girl..she says she's my memories..do you know what that means?" Namine made a stiff face. Xion was in fact gone forever but how was Sora able to see her? Was she just appearing subconsciously?"Whenever I see her..I always feel sad for some reason I wasn't sure if Roxas knew her or not but he said no."

"A girl with short black hair..?" Riku asked. The description did sound familiar but he didn't seem to know her either. Kairi was just clueless as to what was going on. Namine made a sad look. There was no point in explaining everything ..if she made Roxas and Riku remember she didn't know the outcome.

"All I can say is she is one of the ones that you have to heal." Namine said she slowing vanished within Kairi. Sora paused and crossed his arms confused.

"One of the ones I have to heal..." He repeated.

_'I guess I'll have to ask her later..'_Riku thought."When did you see her?" Riku asked.

"Well I saw her in my dreams before and I also saw her at The World That Never Was...we fought..I felt like I fought her before..." Sora muttered under his breath.

"Hmm." Riku did.

"I'm sure you will meet her again." Kairi said confident she had a feeling he would.

"You're right Kairi!" Sora smiled with hope. Riku smiled at Sora along with Kairi.

"Let's go eat some ice cream!" Sora yelled.

"Way to kill the mood..Roxas." Riku muttered.

"Hey!" Sora/Roxas yelled.  
xXXXXX  
Sora, Riku and Kairi were on top of the clock tower. Sora was sitting in the middle. Riku had one of his legs bent up. Holding the ice cream stick in his mouth coolly. "Woah this icecream is very good..salty yet sweet." Kairi smiled.

"You'll get use to it." Riku said still having the stick in his mouth beginning to lick the ice cream over again.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well that was Ansem The Wise's favorite ice cream..whenever he got one he would give me some."

"Oh." Is all Sora said. The weather was perfect..the warm breeze hitting their face. It was not to cold and not to hot , it was just right.

"I prefer this a better view to watch the Sunset." Kairi grinned. Kairi smiled and turned to Sora, for a moment he thought he saw the black haired girl again. Sora blinked constantly to make sure he wasn't seeing this..and it looked like he was. Roxas/Sora smiled to himself and looked at the horizon.

"I agree." A few moments later, Riku got up and looked at his friends.

"We better go say bye to your friends." Kairi got up as well as Sora. Sora pouted.

"They're your friends to ya know?" Riku was always anti-social and never really liked making new friends. He didn't really like Kairi when she came to the islands at first but he managed to get use to it. But Sora had to admit that Riku was making progress with being more open. He was alot better when they were younger.

"Yeah yeah yeah.." Riku rolled his eyes making Sora glare at him. Riku looked at Sora who made a confused face as to why he was staring."I meant to tell you that I apoglize for everything."

"Riku...?" Sora asked. '_Where was this coming from?_'

"I had to do what I thought was right. I didn't realize the situation that I put you through, I'm sorry for that."

"...What are you saying?! I said I'm over it Riku!" Sora said. He thought Riku was still bringing up the past of him going into darkness, but Riku was actually talking to Roxas..within Sora. Riku saw an image of Roxas who just smiled back at Riku. Riku half-smile he understood what Roxas was saying." Hey are you listening to me, Riku?!" Sora yelled . Riku placed his hand on Sora's head.

"I hear ya."

XxxXXX

"You guys are leaving already!?" Hayner asked. Him and his friends were sitting at in the usual spot eating ice cream. Sora sheepishly said.

"Hehe sorry about that!"

"Pfft! It's okay you two just better be ready when I beat ya in tournament!" Riku was bored already and rubbed his ear."Are you even listening?!" Hayner yelled getting angry.

"Unfortunately."

"This guy!" Hayner yelled about to jump off his seat. Sora quickly grabbed Riku around the neck.

"What the...!" Riku muttered with a blank stare.

"We'll see you guys soon!"

"Be you guys go we found a chest, and some pages...we thought it might be some interest to you." Pence said. Sora took the torn pages and nodded thanks.

"Kairi you have to tell me how it went!" Olette smiled . Kairi turned a bit red, almost matching the color of her hair.

"Oh?" Riku asked. Sora laughed nervously and pulled him outside.

"Bye guys!" Kairi smiled at her friends and left with a wave.

"That guy ticks me off! He's almost as bad as Seifer!" Hayner yelled.

"Why because he's like you?" Pence asked.

"Hell no!" He yelled.

"I think he's cute." Olette said. Hayner gave her a unexplainable look.

"You're joking?" She didn't reply back but simply smiled."Olette! Pence and Olette continued help but laugh. Roxas appeared infront of them, obviously invisible to them. (Look up Looks Like My Summer Vacation Is..Over by kh2-freakkk) Roxas smiled sadly, he laughed softly to himself before disappearing again.

* * *

**Didn't expect this chapter to be so damn long XO...LOL I was getting way to into it! Also all credit goes to the pictures to each individual who made them. :). Thanks for reading! Old world coming soon! Even though I don't like the 2nd movie as much as the first one -_- t-_-t Review for more chapters! **


	26. Atlantica 1st Visit

**Okay! So here is the next chapter! I actually like this world alot! I don't know why everyone hated it..o.0 especially in kh2..I loved the singing and everything ..lml and I couldn't find any good songs wtf -_-**

* * *

(Isn't it Lovely Plays)

Sora suddenly appeared under the water, he looked and smiled to himself to realize that he was a merman again. He saw his dolphin like tail. He swam around the big clam. Was it that long..man he really liked being underwater. He stopped swimming around and noticed a bunch of bubbles and suddenly his two best friends came along. Riku had a dark purplish tail that somewhat reminded Sora of a shark in a why..despite the color. Kairi was wearing a pink sea-shell top and to match it her tail. It looked almost the same as Ariel's only thing was the different color. Kairi's mouth dropped she couldn't believe what was happening. "Are we?!" She smiled.

"Yup!" Sora said._ 'Maybe Donald casted a spell on the gummi ship, so that whoever is in it is able to transform forms..or something..'_

"...What the hell is this?" Riku grumbled. He crossed his arms and began to sink down. Sora laughed at his friend.

"I'll show you guys!" Sora shouted. Sora demonstrated and taught them how to swim around..basically the basics. They were getting the hang of it..but of course his two best friends weren't as fast as him when it came to swimming.

"This is so coool!" Kairi said, twirling her tail."I never knew they were real."

"What's real nowadays..?" Riku asked.

"What's all the noise I'm hearing!? We need some singers!" A red crab came swimming alot towards Sora, Riku and Kairi. He was holding a music sheet in his claw.

"How is a piece paper not damaged in the water?" Riku asked.

"Shussh!" Kairi said. Riku gave her a poker face and sighed.

"Sebastian?" Sora asked. He floated down towards the crab, who was had his mouth widen with joy.

"Sora! It's you just on cue! I need you to go over this with me! A concert is coming soon! Here we can do some rehearsal! I can't seem to find my other singers. Where is Donald and Goofy?" Sora took the sheet of music and looked over it.

"Ah...they're not here right now.." He said concentrating on the lyrics.

"Sora...singing...oh...my GOD.." Riku said. Sora turned around turning red.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Who might ye be?!" The crab asked. Riku and Kairi swam next to Sora.

"We're his friends, Kairi and Riku."

"This is Sebastian.." Sora said, still trying to memorize the lyrics.

"Good! Good the more the merrier! I could use the two of you!"

"What?!" Riku asked.

"I need three singers."

"I don't sing." Riku muttered.

"Come on, Riku!" Kairi smiled, holding his arm.

"No."

"What are you a coward?" Sora asked with a huge grin.

"Gee, Sora I never knew you could catch a tune..I guess it is more easier to dance with one fin..then with two legs." Riku calmly said.

"What the heck! YOU TRY DANCING WITH A TAIL AND SINGING AT THE SAME TIME! GO ON!"

"Now, Now.." The crab yelled. He put his claw on his head."Ye, be givin me headaches ya know.."

"Sorry about those two.." Kairi said.

"Ah...it's alright m'lady." Sebastian said."You see ever since Ariel left we've been short of some singers..and we really want to cheer the King up."

"Where is Ariel?" Sora asked. The last time he saw Ariel was when they sung that song together.

"Ariel is with Eric and they both have a daughter, named Melody. She acts just like her mother, ya know! Always sneaking off and not listening!" The red crab could feel another headache coming on just by talking about Melody.

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"Ear.." Riku muttered.

"Sorry..but what?! Ariel has a daughter?! If Donald and Goofy were here they would be surprised as much as I am!" Sora cried.

"I said the same thing, mon." Sebastian said."Anyway! I'm going to have to go back and check on Melody soon! But for now can you do some some singing and dancing with me?"

"Sure." Sora said.

"I'll watch." Riku said.

"Oh, Riku." Kairi said.

"It's alright!" Sebastian yelled."You ready? When you are come talk to me!" The red crab smiled and swam away waiting or Sora's reply. Sora turned back to his friends.

"Looks like it's just you whose singing." Riku said.

"What, Kairi you too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah...maybe a different song..hehe." Kairi smiled. She wasn't a very good singer nor a good dancer..let alone on a tail. She WAS just getting the hang of things. Sora blew a breath, creating bubbles from his mouth.

"If Donald and Goofy were here they wouldn't say no."

"Of course..because you pick the weirdest friends.." The Silver haired boy said. Sora glared at him and pouted. Sora swam back towards the crab."Sora, singing...I have to see this..I'm sure your going to enjoy this as well Kairi."

"Oh, Riku."

**Atlantica**

"Just follow the sound of my tapping and remember what I told you about moving your hips."

"Hips...pfft." Riku tried not to laugh and began to cover his mouth. Sora half looked at him and gave him a look. Riku and Kairi watched Sora and a bunch of other fishes get ready to perform.

"Let's do it."

(Hot, Hot, Hot by Samuel E. Wright Plays (lol))

Sebastian began to start singing the beginning of the song. He then motioned for Sora to start dancing to the beat and chorus. _'So we can BOOM BOOM BOOM!'_ Sora began to shake his hips back and forth each time Sebastian sang 'Boom Boom Boom'! Riku was trying so hard not to laugh at Sora. On the other hand Kairi thought it was adorable. Sora swayed his hands back and forth while rocking to the beat of the song. He smiled showing his teeth. The fish began to swim around him. One of the fish began to play the trumpet clam, while the bubbles came out. Sora swam around the bubbles as they began to pop along with the beat. Another mermaid swam towards Sora, Sora swam towards the other mermaid and swam underneath her, while she twirled over him. The mermaid then grabbed Sora by the hand and twirled him around after he was done twirling. The mermaid moved her hands in front of face and smiled. Sora did the same thing and grinned at the "audience." He glanced at Riku and Kairi. He tried not to continue to stare at them, if he did he would mess up. It was time for the last stance. The crab tapped his stick again. And pointed it towards Sora and the dancer mermaid along with the other fish. Many fishes swam around Sora and the dancer..creating a sort of tornado. The fish swam upwards away from the two. Leaving Sora and the mermaid with their arms open.

"Good Good mon!"

(Isn't it lovely plays)

After the rehearsal, Sora swam towards Riku and Kairi."What did you guys think?" Sora asked. A snicker escaped Riku's mouth. Sora gave him a glare.

"I THOUGHT it was cute!"

_'Cute...?!' _Sora's eye twitched a bit.

"You never really had any dancing skills." Riku said laughing.

"I'll have you know I'm a pretty good dancer and a good singer!" Sora said proudly, pounding his chest. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Right, Sora..but I will admit I was entertained."

"I don't know if that..is a compliment or what." Sora sighed lowering his head defeated. The crab swam towards Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"You did good mon!" Sora laughed nervously and rubbed his hair.

"Hehe...it's a lot harder when you don't have a lot of background dancers.." Sora said. It was more fun singing and dancing with Ariel, Donald and Goofy.

"Of course! Ariel was the star of the show!" The crab said."Do not worry the more you practice, the more you will be better at it! There isn't any rehearsal as of now, until I get back!" Sebastian said."It won't be long!" He yelled, he seemed to be in a rush, as he swam towards the top of the water.

"Now, what?" Riku asked.

"Let's go see his highness."

"And whose that?" Riku asked.

"Why King Triton of course!" Sora smiled. Kairi and Riku gasped.

"King Triton..?!"

"You heard of him?" Sora was surprised that his two best friends knew the King already. Riku and Kairi both sighed at Sora's response.

"Sora..do you ever listen in class..?" Kairi asked. They learned some stuff about King Triton before, when they were in high school. Before the Keyblade was ever noticed in their lives. Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"..."

XxXxXxXxX

Sora, Riku and Kairi swam towards the King's Palace. Kairi was so amazed at everything she was seeing...it was like a town underwater.. Several other mermen and mermaids were swimming around and talking to one another. It was beautiful. Riku had to admit, he was also impressed by this world. He would have never thought that he would be able to breath underwater and have a tail. He sure did miss alot last year. Maybe things would have been different if he did go with Sora back in Traverse Town. He would have had the chance to experience going to other worlds with him. At least he was able to do it now, with both of his best friends. Sora looked back to see Riku and Kairi slowly following him. Sora smiled at the two and grinned."I bet I can beat you there!"

"That's not fair, Sora! You already know how to swim better than us!" The redhead girl said. Sora laughed to himself.

"Fine, let's go!" Riku said. Sora gave Riku a challenging look. Sora smirked and swam next to Riku. Kairi sighed, even has mermen..they always had to race each other.

_'Things never change...'_ Kairi went along with it and rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, I guess I'll start it up." Kairi swam next to the two.

"Okay, whoever gets to the throne first wins!" Sora said sounding like a little kid. The three of them were at the palace and all they had to do was go straight. Riku smirked.

"Okay, but if I win I get to have a date with Kairi when we get back home."

"What?!" Sora asked. Luckily, Kairi didn't hear their conversation.

"Well, I can't share the papou fruit with her, seeing as how you already used it on all of us. So a date." Riku smiled. Sora was very uncomfortable, he tried to rethink his thoughts.

"Wait...what the..?!" Sora said outloud.

"Okay, on my count...1...2..3..GO!" Kairi yelled. Before Sora could gather his thoughts, Riku and him were already racing. Riku was right next to him, surprisingly. Sora tried desperately to go at top speed, but Riku somehow was able to catch his speed. No way was he going to let Riku take Kairi on a date. Sora was determine not to let that happened. He then remembered that he was able to do a mermaid kick. He quickly did this ability and to Riku's surprise he was ton times faster than he ever was. This may have been the first time Sora wins against Riku. Sora turned back and made a salute taunting Riku who was far behind. Sora had a sly smile placed on his face.

"Um, Sora.." Riku said stopping.

"Looks like I'm winning this one! Hehe!" Sora grinned.

"Sora, behind you!" Kairi warned. Sora quickly felt himself be bumped into something. He looked back to see the Aqua Tank along with screw drivers. Sora's mouth widen. Riku and Kairi quickly swam by Sora's side taking out their keyblades. Other mermen, fishes and mermaids swam away to safety. Sora called for his keyblade and went into a stance.

"And how do we fight these guys while underwater?" Riku asked.

(An Adventure in Atlantica Plays)

XxXxXx

Riku and Kairi followed Sora's movements while in combat. Sora swayed back and forth trying to attack the heartless. It didn't seem to trouble to him but at the time it was hard. Riku and Kairi copied Sora's movement. You had to swim and attack at the same time..it was very awkward to them. Riku shot his dark firaga at the screwdrivers. The screwdrivers made a fist in rage and quickly began to turbo at them. Riku managed to swim out of the way, but Kairi got hit in the process.

"Kairi! You okay?" Riku asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just have to get use to this." She said, trying to swim out of harm's way. The Aqua Tank was charging for a big attack.

"We have to attack it quickly." Sora said. Sora swam towards the Aqua Tank and began to hit it over and over again, pushing it backwards. It was getting even more and more angry. The screw drivers swam towards it leader and also charged up."Oh great.." Sora muttered. The lighting from it's rod was about to shoot at them, when another lighting striked the heartless. The heartless was no longer there.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"It must have been King Triton." Sora said.

"So he can do that from far away?" Kairi asked.

"He is pretty strong!"

"Well, we better hurry..and besides the race isn't over.." Riku swam away towards the throne.

"RIKU! What? Kairi he is cheating!" Sora yelled, he swam after his friend towards the throne. Kairi made a breath and put her hand on her hip.

"Why do I even bother..?" She asked herself outloud.

XxXxXxXx

Riku found himself floating at the throne. He was a bit amazed it did fit the loyal theme. In front of him was a large throne. Sora came next to him."You cheated!" He yelled. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I was only joking! You didn't think I was serious?" Sora looked at him and groaned. Kairi came swimming by as well.

"So where is this King?" Riku asked.

"This King", I see you have no manners young man." A voice said behind him. Riku looked back to see a very tall and muscular man, with a long white beard and hair to match. He wore his crown and held his trident. He looked very stern and serious. His description explained everything.

"Hi, your Majesty!" Sora said cheerful. King Triton was pleased to see Sora once again. At first he didn't like Sora, but after Sora saved his daughter twice and defeated Ursula. The King's trust for Sora grew.

"Ah, the young keyblade bearer. Who are they ?" He asked a bit angry. He didn't really like outsiders ..especially from other worlds. But he seemed to be less stricter about it since Ariel was already married to a human.

"These are my friends, Riku and Kairi." Kairi bowed her head for respect.

"Ah..and I take it you are another keyblade bearer?"

"How did you know?" Riku asked . The king couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"The same thing Sora asked."

"Pfft." Riku did.

"My knowledge of the keyblade bearer is far beyond what you know."

"Can you tell us what you know?" Riku asked.

"As I told Sora before there was a war long ago that created destruction for the worlds. I thought all keyblade bearers were the same-creating destruction among the worlds and being consumed by darkness and power." King Triton looked at Sora."But I was wrong." Sora smiled awkwardly."Now, I take it you heard my daughter is now with her prince."

"But how I thought she was a mermaid."

"I changed her into a human I have not seen my daughter since because of that wicked witch threatening my granddaughter."

"Witch?! Ursula! She's back but I thought we defeated her."

"No, her sister Morgana."

"Morgan..?" The dolphin like merman asked.

"Yes, she wants revenge for what we done to Ursula."

"We'll take care of her!" Sora said with determination.

"That's good." The king nodded."Just where is Sebastian?" The king asked impatient.

"He said he went to go meet up with Melody." Kairi said.

"Ah good, the three of you can wait around for him and deal with these heartless they seem to be appearing because of Morgan." The King then swam away. "Before you do that, would the three of you watch over my Trident, I must attend something rather important. I will be right back." King Triton swam over and put his Trident on of the throne.

"Don't worry!" Sora smiled. The King nodded and swam away.

"He's...very...serious." Kairi said.

"He's just very protective." Sora replied. Riku swam towards the Trident and studied the weapon."What's up, Riku?"

"This Trident it's very powerful..probably even on the same length as a keyblade..."

"It is! You just have to see him use it!" Sora grinned."It's so cool!"

XxXxXxXx

A few minutes later."How are we going to get the trident, with those three in the way?" A very small penguin asked, a young mermaid. She had black long hair and was wearing a top, she also had a pinkish tail.

"We distract them." She said. A walrus came swimming behind the two. The three of them were hiding behind one of the big pillars.

"Distract! That's we do!" The penguin winked to his best friend. The two nodded to each other and looked at the young mermaid. The walrus and penguin swam as fast as they could towards the group of friends who were minding their business.

"What the..?" Riku asked. Sora and Kairi turned to see a walrus and a penguin juggling what looked like bubbles. Riku rose an eyebrow confused and wierded out.

"That's incredible!" Kairi said. Sora cocked his head.

"Uh...?" Sora asked.

"I am the great TIP! And this is my assistant Dash! We would like to show you more of our amazing tricks!" Dash pulled Sora and Riku away from the throne. While Tip pulled Kairi's arm closer towards the Walrus.

"Um, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"We just want to show you our performances!" Tip yelled. Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other confused and back at the two. While they had their back's turn the young mermaid was peeking from the pillars. She decided that it was now or never..these guys wouldn't move she would have to get it now. The young mermaid hurried and swam behind Sora, Riku and Kairi and grabbed the Trident. She didn't realize how heavy the Trident was. She ignored how heavy it was and hurried away. But Riku was the first to catch on. Riku looked back to see her struggling with the Trident.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Riku cried. The young girl gasped and quickly hurried off with the Trident but in the process she dropped her shell necklace. She stopped.

"My necklace!" She yelled. Tip and Dash hurried by her side swimming past, Riku, Kairi and Sora.

"Gotta go! Thanks for watching!" Tip yelled. They were using a mermaid kick to get out of the throne up towards the sea.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sora yelled. Sora quickly swam after the three leaving, Riku and Kairi back at the throne. Sora hurried as fast as he could towards the three. But the walrus was incredible fast for him. Sora stopped swimming and looked at the three disappear in the dark ocean. "They got a way..." Sora muttered.

"She dropped something." Kairi said. She went down on the ocean ground and picked up the necklace. She rubbed the dust off the seashell to reveal big words placed on it. Sora and Riku swam besides her to get a better view of the wording.

"Melody.."

* * *

**Part 1 is done, part 2 coming soon lol. I don't know what songs to put in the world XD. And I hate Morgana she is so annoying I prefer her sister .. Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm trying to make it a mixture of singing and battling. Hopefully that's what they will do in the next game. Since alot of people don't like Atlantica in KH2. The story is far from over. :) Glad you are enjoying this and review if you think I should continue! **


	27. The Power Of The Trident

**Suckkkks, that some of the parts got deleted -_- now I'm going to have to re-do it..at least I remember some of what I wrote before..Also wanted to thank my fellow readers ! I didn't realize my story was this interesting XD lol**

* * *

(Isn't it Lovely Plays)

"Melody...didn't Sebastian say that was Ariel's daughter..?" Sora asked.

"He did mention that." Riku said. Kairi looked and gasped. Sora and Riku turned to see King Triton with the red crab and a familiar face.

"Ariel?!" Sora asked. Ariel eye's widen with surprise. She was overjoyed to see her friend.

"Sora!" Ariel yelled. She swam as fast as she could and embraced Sora tightly. Sora was laughing sheepishly.

"It's good to see you too!" Sora smiled. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at Sora's face. He always was embarrassed when he was around girls. The redhead mermaid noticed Sora's friend. She was a bit surprised not to see Donald and Goofy this time.

"Who are your friends, Sora?"

"I'm Riku and this is Kairi."

"It's nice to meet you." Ariel smiled letting go of Sora."I'm Ariel."

"Ariel? I thought you were with Eric, why are you still a mermaid?!" Sora asked confused shaking his head. The King came swimming this time next to Ariel.

"I had to change her back to a mermaid in order for her to look for her daughter."

"Ya mon! Melody has escaped!" Ariel made a sad look.

"It's all my fault." She muttered. Sora looked at them confused along with his two friends. Ariel explained the whole situation of building a wall to protect Melody from Morgana.

"Ah.." Riku said."I guess you can't change her heritage after all.."

'What do you mean?" Ariel asked. Sora, Kairi and Riku looked at each other and then back at Ariel. King Triton rose an eyebrow and then noticed something.

"Where is my trident?!"

"Ah..you see." Sora said rubbing his spiky hair. King Triton was turning a bit red. Ariel and Sora could see he was about to blow up any time soon.

"Daddy..please calm down..!" Ariel said holding his arm. The King seemed to be calming down slowly. But Sora and his friends weren't out of the blue yet.

"I think this would explain.." Kairi showed Ariel and his majesty the necklace that had Melody's name on it.

"That's!" Ariel yelled. She took the necklace from Kairi. "She was here!"

"She took the trident along with a walrus and a penguin." Riku nodded.

"It must be Morgana's doing!" King Triton yelled."She is the only one I know who would want my trident!"

"We have to go after her!" Ariel yelled. Ariel looked at her father who paused and nodded.

"Even if I say no, you would go anyway..." The King sighed, Ariel hugged her father.

"Oh Daddy!" She planted a kiss on her fathers cheek who smiled at her daughter. The King's servants and guards came swimming in.

"Search for my granddaughter and see to it that she does not hand that blasted witch my trident!" The guards saluted.

"Yes, sir!" The mermen roared before mermaid kicking away. Ariel put the necklace around her neck and swam infront of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"You tagging along again?" Sora asked jokingly. Remembering the last time he fought against Ursula. Ariel nodded with a smile.

"Can you keep up with me? I may have been human for the past few years but I remember how to swim pretty fast." Ariel smiled. Sora smiled at her response.

"Well, alright!" Ariel hurried out of the throne and waved to her father.

"Be safe!" He yelled. Sora, Riku and Kairi followed after Ariel to go off and find her daughter.

"Sebastian." The King said in a deep tone. The red small crab bowed his head and sighed.

"I know, I know!" He said. He swam after the four to keep a close eye on them. That's all he ever did was keep an eye on them."Oh mon, why me?!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Where is Donald and Goofy?" Ariel asked, trying to start a conversation while the four of them swam to Morgana's lair.

"Well, they are back in their other world."

"Aww, that's too bad the three of you were a perfect trio of singers."

"I just can't stop laughing at the three of them singing." Riku managed to leave a small smile. Sora began to hum "under the sea" while swimming in the waters. The thoughts of all of them singing and dancing were so much fun.

"They're quite good!" Ariel smiled.

"I've witness his dancing moves."

"..." Sora made a pout turning to Riku who just smirked.

Ariel chuckled a bit and closed her eyes for a second thinking of her daughter."I wish I could have sung her the seas of the song."

"Don't worry, when all of this is over you will have plenty of time." Kairi smiled. Ariel nodded and smiled back.

"I sure hope so." Riku looked to see that the water was getting cloudy and he could sense darkness approaching.

"Wait you guys." Riku commanded . His friends stopped swimming and turned to him."There's darkness approaching." As soon as he said that he could hear a crying sound. The merpeople looked to see a small yellow fish with blue strips. It was being circled by Sheltering Zones and Sea Neons. Sora took out his keyblade first.

"We've got to help him!" Sora and the rest of his friends swam towards the heartless. The heartless drew their attention to Sora and his friends while the fish hurried off to go hide.

"I hope you still got it, Ariel!" Sora smiled. Ariel nodded, she didn't have this much excitement in a long time.

(An Adventure in Atlantica Plays)

Riku and Kairi quickly did a team up, each one doing a combo on the Sea Neon. "Ah ya!" Kairi yelled during her battle cry. Her and Riku were getting the hang out fighting under water. Although after they seemed to be finishing off each heartless. The Sea Neons began to multiply into smaller sheltering zones. Ariel began to twirl into all the heartless that came into view. It was like she was drilling through them.

"Come on!" She yelled after defeating the heartless in her view. Riku and Kairi were a bit amazed.

"Wooow." Riku said. Sora and Ariel decided to finish the remaining squid like heartless with a combination of Thundaga.

"You need to teach me that move!" Kairi said. Ariel smiled.

"Of course! Here let me show you." Ariel said to Kairi demonstrating the attack movements.

(Under the sea plays)  
Sora and Riku looked to see the small fish swimming alot!" He said in a small voice.

"No problem!" Sora said. He wasn't sure if that was Flounder or not but judging by his voice he would have assumed no. The small fish was about to swim away when Ariel was done teaching Kairi the move. She without thinking swam as fast as she could towards the fish and embraced him with a big hug.

"Oh Flounder!" She yelled. Sora brought his hand up.

"Uh Ariel I don't think th-DADDDDDY!" The young fish yelled scrambling out of Ariel's hands. The fish swam towards a much bigger fish and hid behind him.

"Oh...I'm sorry I th-...wait a minute Ariel?!" He yelled with surprised.

"Flounder?!"

xXXXXXXxxX

"Ariel!" Flounder yelled happily. Ariel and Flounder swam up to each other and hugged each other.

"I missed you!" Ariel smiled. She didn't see her best friend in years. It was great seeing him again. Flounder chuckled and smiled at his best friend.

"You too, Ariel!"

"My! You're not a guppy anymore!" Ariel yelled ecstatic letting go of her best friend. It was true Flounder was adult now instead of a small like guppy fish. Flounder smiled and looked to see Sora.

"Sora! It's good to see you!"

Sora waved smiling at Flounder."Same to you! I want you to meet my best friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Hiya!" Kairi smiled. Flounder swam over and extended his fin towards her, for her to shake.

"D-Daddy!" His child yelled.

"You have a kid?!" Sora asked.

"He's so cute!" Kairi smiled. The fish was still hiding behind Flounder nervous by the new faces.

"Like father." Ariel joked with a giggled.

"Trust me there's plenty more." Flounder laughed nervously. He turned to his son.

"Go back to your siblings now and look for your mother!"

"But, Daddy..!" He cried.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Flounder smiled. The fish paused and hugged his father before swimming off with the rest of the school of fish, identical to him. "What can you do." Flounder said under his breath. He looked back at his friends and wondered what Ariel was doing back in the waters."Ariel, why you here?" He asked curious. Ariel made a sad face and began to explain the situation.

"Oh, no!" The fish yelled.

"Don't worry we're going to say her and stop that witch!" Sora said pounding his chest with confidence.

"I hate to ask this but...Flounder are you coming?" Ariel asked. Flounder gave Ariel a heartwarming smile.

"Haven't I always stuck by your side on your adventures?" Ariel smiled at Flounder.

"Okay, let's get going." Riku said.

XxXxXxXx

(Villains of a sort Plays)

Melody swam into the liar of Morgana. Morgana was much more skinner than Ursula. It was hard to even tell they were siblings. Morgana was smiled evilly, seeing Melody swim with the Trident in her hands. A small shark with a big fin swam excited towards Melody."Ay, you found it babah! Now..Give it to me! Give it to me!" He yelled swimming closer to Melody's face. Morgana quickly shut up her minion with her tentacle wrapping around the shark's mouth.

"Forgive him, dear he's got a little...size issue." She said glaring back at the shark. She turned gently to Melody who rose an eyebrow at the seawitch."Now, if you would just hand over-MELODY NO!" Ariel yelled swimming with her friends. Melody jerked back the trident from Morgana's tentacle.

"Mom!"

"Don't listen to her...!" She stopped as the two looked at each other with confusion.

"You're a mermaid?"They both said in unison. Sora, Riku and Kairi stopped and glared at Morgana.

"So your Ursula's sister?" Sora asked. Morgana smiled evilly at Sora.

"My, My you must be the one...she's told me so much about you!" She smiled swimming towards Ariel and Melody. "Ariel, so nice of you to come ah and you bought Flopper with you."

"It's Flounder!" He yelled swimming with frustration towards the witch, but was stopped by the shark. The two of them both challenging each other.

"Sweatheart hand me my trident now." Morgana said nicely. Melody was to upset to even hear Morgana's request. Melody just looked at her mother with sadness and betrayal in her eyes.

"All this time..and you never told me..?" Ariel looked down ashamed. Morgana put both of her hands on Melody's shoulder.

"She kept the most important thing in her whole life..from her daughter."

"Don't listen to her!" Sora yelled.

"Oh hush, boy! You don't know anything." Morgana said. Ariel extended her hand towards Melody who looked angry.

"Please...give it to me, Melody.."

"No..hand it to me..." Morgana whispered in her ears."It's for your own good."

"She's lying!" Ariel yelled.

"I've given you what you always dream of. SHE'S the one who lied to you all these years." Ariel swam closer towards Melody.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"By keeping me in? You knew how much I loved the sea! Why did you keep the truth from me?!" Morgana smirked. Her plan was working.

"Melody listen to me...if there's one thing in my life.." She began but stopped when Melody swam backwards toward Morgana angrily.

"Too late mom." She muttered.

"Melody no!" Ariel yelled. Sora nodded towards Riku and Kairi who quickly swam as fast as they could towards Morgana to try and stop Melody from handing over the trident. Morgana however quickly snatched the trident from Melody's hands. She swam upwards and began to laugh maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ariel and Melody looked up surprised along with Flounder. Both their mouths dropped. Sora wasn't stopping yet. Sora swam upwards toward Morgana but was stopped by a sudden electric whirlwind.

"Ugh..!"

"ALL OF THE POWER OF THE SEVEN SEAS ..IS MINE!" Morgana quickly grabbed Ariel with her tentacle.

"Mom!" Melody yelled. Morgana pointed her trident towards Melody.

"We've got to do something." Kairi said.

"Oh, I don't think you will be doing anything!" Morgana smiled evily. She smacked Riku against the icy wall.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi yelled.

"Let's not forget the two of you! Especially you! What you did to my sister!" She tried to smack Kairi, but Kairi managed to dodged it, she didn't noticed the tentacle behind her and was slammed down.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. Sora gritted his teeth.

"I'll do to you what I did to Ursula!" Sora yelled.

"Oh?" She asked smirking. Morgana quickly called forth heartless surrounding Sora.

"Why..Why are you doing this?" Melody cried.

"Your mommy was only trying to protect you from ME!" She pulled Ariel who was still struggling."What she did,she did out of love." She mocked Ariel holding her chin. Ariel glared at her and moved her face. "Little Melody's been a naughty girl, stealing from her own grandfather!"

"My..grandfather?" Melody asked dumbfounded.

"King Triton! Ruler of Altantica!" She yelled.

"You tricked me!" Melody yelled.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself." Melody grinned evilly."Tell me was it all worth it?" She asked. She suddenly grabbed Melody and threw her in a hole. Flounder quickly swam towards her.

"Melody!"

"That's enough!" Sora yelled finishing off the last heartless. Morgana simply smirked as Sora was about to attack Morgana, she wrapped her arms around Sora. Riku and Kairi came swimming towards Morgana while Sora was struggling.

"Sora!" The two of them yelled.

"Hm..what to do?" She asked outloud. She rubbed her chin."I've got it." She quickly threw Sora in with Melody and called forth more heartless surrounding Riku and Kairi. She pointed her trident at Sora and quickly blasted him. He screamed in pain by the power of the trident.

"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled.

"Sora! No!" Ariel yelled. Morgana stopped attacking Sora who looked at her holding his chest. Melody quickly wrapped her arm around him. Morgana then froze the opening of the hole. Sora, Melody and Flounder were now trapped in.

"Oh and by the way it looks like your time is running short." She said to Melody."With the power of the trident nothing can stop me!" Sora didn't know what exactly she was talking about. Morgana swam away with Ariel still in her clutches, her shark following as well. Riku was about to go after her when Kairi yelled his name.

"Riku!" Kairi said the heartless were approaching her. Riku looked back at Kairi then back at where the witch left. He gritted his teeth and then went by Kairi's side rising his Way To Dawn above his hand ready for combat.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You're..Sora right..?" Melody asked. Sora nodded and healed himself. He felt a bit better.

"You're Melody." Sora said."I wish we had a better introduction then this.." Sora said.

"It's all my fault.." Melody muttered.

(Sad Princess Plays)

"No...you didn't know.." Sora said.

"I should have listened.." Melody cried. She buried her face in her arms. Flounder swam towards her for comfort, while Sora looked at Melody sad.

"You made a mistake, nothing you can't fix." Sora said encouraging. Melody began to cry softly.

"Oh..Sora..Flounder..what am I going to do?" She said with tears flowing down her eyes.(I don't even know how the hell that's possible under the water!) Sora looked at Melody sad. He swam towards the blocking of the hole. Sora saw his two best friends fighting off the heartless..Sora called his keyblade and tried to attack the ice..hopefully to break it. But it all lead to the same result. It wasn't face. The trident was a very powerful weapon..what was he thinking? Sora tried every magic but still nothing. Sora sighed deeply.

"There has to be a way.."

"Just forget it..Sora..we're stuck here and...she's going to win..because of ..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt so upset that she cried some more. Flounder looked at her sadly.

"Melody.." Sora looked down and went closer to her.

"Hey..we all make mistakes..you see there." He pointed to Riku who was fighting off the heartless, trying desperately to hurry up and deal with the being so he could help save Sora."He once made a mistake as well but you know what I forgave him..and I'm sure everyone else will do the same." Sora smiled at Melody. Melody brought her head up and wiped her eyes, listening to Sora's speech. "He made up for what he did..." Sora whispered."He was once mislead just like you..and he fixed his wrongings..he didn't feel sorry for himself at all..well,..he did." Sora said crossing his arms thinking."That's not the point heh..but after he did feel sorry for himself he realized that he had to put a stop to the darkness." Sora smiled. Melody looked at Sora who was grinning then back at his friends. Riku and Kairi were almost done destroying the heartless.

"Riku!" Kairi cried.

"Don't worry I got it!" Melody heard the two yelled.

"Sora..." Melody muttered.

"We can't let Morgana win..we have to save Ariel and the rest of your family." Sora said he began to bang on the ice block with his keyblade, even though they're was no success..he just kept trying and trying."I'm...I'm not going to give up and neither should you!" Sora yelled. Flounder nodded and also began to bang against the wall.

"You guys..." Melody cried. Riku and Kairi were finally finished taking care of the annoying heartless. Quickly, they swam towards the hole.

"You guys okay?!" Kairi yelled.

"We're..ugh fine! We can't get this open!" Sora screamed.

"Let me try!" Riku yelled, he threw dark firaga hoping that would work..but it didn't. Melody looked at her friends who were trying so desperately to break through. Melody closed her eyes and thought of her mother and father. She reopened them and swam with her friends helping to break through.

"Melody!" Flounder cried still pushing the ice.

"I'm helping too!" She said with determination. Sora smiled softly at her.

"Great!" Sora yelled. Melody suddenly felt an intense pain in her body.

"Ugh!" She cried holding herself. Sora stopped trying to break the ice and looked at her friend along with everyone else.

"What's...What's happening?" She cried. She looked to see her red long tail suddenly flash and split into two legs. She was once again human. "Oh..Oh no..!" She cried, she stopped herself and tried to hold her breath. But for how long?

"Oh no!" Kairi cried.

"We have to break through!" Riku yelled. Sora and the others tried to break through the ice quickly, so Melody can get some air before she drowns. But there seemed to be no process. Suddenly without warning there was a sound of screaming. Riku and Kairi looked back to see the familiar walrus and penguin being chased by what looked to be the same shark only difference was it was ALOT bigger.

"Make way!" Dash yelled swimming into the ice, luckily everyone moved out the way. Dash and Tip swam downwards just as the shark swam into the wall, knocking it unconscious.

"Another job well done!" Tip yelled slapping his best friend.

"Oh, no Melody!" Flounder yelled. Tip and Dash looked to see Sora, Riku and Kairi helping Melody who was losing unconsciousness.

"Hang on, Melody!" Sora yelled.

"Uh-oh." Tip yelled, the two of them swam by the group and quickly Dash wrapped his arm around Melody. Dash and Tip quickly swam upwards for Melody to get some air. Sora and the others followed behind. They looked to see Sebsatian dealing with some sting rays. They didn't even need to help out, the crab was doing pretty well on he's own. Riku, Kairi and Sora got up for air and looked to see the sky was extremely dark and there was ice all over. Melody was waking up on the ice platform and Ariel was with Eric.

"FOOL YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!" Morgana screamed. Ice began to form underneath her as she laughed hysterically, swinging the trident back and forth.

"We'll see about that!" Sora yelled.

"Hahaha!" Morgana yelled. More ice formed underneath her. The pillar that she was on rose farther up. Sebastian landed on Riku's shoulder.

"You blasted witch we gonna send you back to yer sista!" He yelled. Morgana began to grow with fury and made an ugly face. Sebastian and Flounder jumped back at her face.

XxxXxXxX

(Squirming Evil Plays)

"We can't reach her all the way up there, not like this." Riku told Kairi and Sora.

Sora observed the ice that was underneath. Maybe it was possible to break it, causing her o fall down.  
"Lets aim for the ice." Sora yelled. Of course the only way was to shoot magic type. Riku nodded.

"Gotcha!" He shoot dark magic at the ice.

"How dare you! You.." Morgana yelled. She pointed her trident and began to shoot lighting at the gang.

"Sora look out!" Ariel yelled still holding her husband. Sora and the others went underwater to try and avoid the strike, but lighting and water did not mixed.

"Ahhhh!"

"Uggh!" They yelled in pain.

"Hahah you see with the power of MY trident I'm unstoppable!" She screamed. She was nearly insane as her sister. Sora could feel himself losing consciousness. He looked over to see Riku and Kairi almost closing their eyes. Sora looked up and saw the sky. He knew he couldn't drown but it almost felt like he was. It happened before falling into water...Sora remembered his dreams why was it always he was falling into water? What did that mean? Sora was out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of Melody's cries . Sora came back to reality and shook his head. He casted cura on him and his friends.

"Thanks, Sora!" Kairi cried. Her and Riku swam infront of Sora."What can we do, she has a better advantage.." Sora put his hands on his chin. It may work but it was risky.

"I got it. You guys have to cover me." Riku wasn't sure of Sora's plan.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Sora just smiled with a huge grin.

"Trust me." Is all he said. Riku and Kairi gave him odd looks but agreed. Above the waters, Morgana was laughing insanely to herself.

"You is as ugly as your sister, mon!" The red crab yelled.

"Why you!" She yelled pointing his trident at him, the crab gulped.

"Not so fast!" Riku yelled, he shoot some more dark magic at the sea witch. Kairi shoot more white magic as well. Morgana shielded her eyes but was laughing now..and a bit annoyed at the same time.

"I see you are back for more!" She smiled. She pointed the trident at Riku and Kairi.

"The two of you look out!" King Triton yelled. They were noticed that most of the merpeople were there and that most of them looked like they were forced to bow. Morgana smirked to herself.

"You're going to have a shocking afterlife! But first how about you bow before me!"

"I don't think so!" She heard a voice. She looked over to see Sora jumped from the waters with his keyblade.

"WHAT?!" She cried. She quickly pointed the trident at Sora's direction. Riku and Kairi managed to shoot a good distance towards her, making her a bit shooken. Sora flipped towards the sea with and quickly knocked the trident from her hands. The same way he dealt with her sister before.

"NO!" She yelled as Sora jumped into the water. The trident fell back down on the near ice. Sora stuck his head up and looked to see the trident on the ice. There was no way he, Riku nor Kairi would be able to reach it..if only they were human. Wait Human? It then dawned to him. He looked at Ariel's direction and saw her bowing, but Melody wasn't with her. He looked over by Morgana and saw Melody climbing on the ice trying to receive the trident.

"Go, Melody!" Riku yelled. Melody hurried but was almost stopped by Morgana. Sora quickly shoot fira at Morgana who yelled in pain. Melody quickly took the trident.

"NO! MY TRIDENT!"

"I think this belongs to my grandfather!" Melody yelled, she threw the trident towards the King.

"NOOOO!" Morgana yelled pushing Melody off the ice.

"Ahhhh!" Melody yelled.

"Melody!" Sora, Riku and Kairi yelled in unison. Luckily she fell on the walrus-safe and sound. The King caught the trident with no problem. Once he was able to obtain the trident everyone was released from the spell. The King felt very powerful now and smirked at the witch who looked more terrified then ever.

"You blasted witch! It's time that you got what you deserved!" The King roared. King Triton pointed his trident at Morgana who tried to shield the attack away but it was no use. The trident's power frozen her in place. The ice cracked underneath her, making her fall into the bottomless pit of the ocean.

"Cool." Riku smiled to himself. Sora smirked to himself.

"We did it!" Kairi yelled.

XxXxXxX

(Isn't it Lovely Plays)

"I would like to thank you all." The King said.

"It's no biggie." Sora smiled.

"Oh, mom...I'm so sorry! Dad.." Melody cried.

"It's okay as long as you are safe." Ariel smiled rubbing Melody's long black hair back and forth. "It was my fault for not telling you about the seas..for now on we can live with both land and sea." Melody opened her mouth wide with excitement.

"R-Really?!" Melody cried.

"Of course." Prince Eric said.

"But how are we going to do this.." Ariel asked.

"I have an idea." Melody said.

The group was outside a big wall infront of a castle. Sora, Riku and Kairi, The King, sebastation, Flounder were in the waters. While Melody who was still human standing on the rock with her grandfather's trident. She pointed the trident at the wall, it quickly began to dissolve.

"I so have to get me one of those things!" Sora whispered to Riku.

"..." Riku facepalmed with a huge sigh. On the other side, was Ariel who was now human and Prince Eric walking towards the shorelines.

"Now we can all be together!" Melody cried.

"What a happy ending." Kairi said dreamy. Riku rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, mon I feel a song coming on!" He yelled.

"No..." Riku said.

XxXxXxX

(Here on the Land and Sea Plays)

Sebastian began to start singing while Ariel and the others began to sing along. Riku shook his head."No..it's time for us to go."

"What? But no it's not and besides I want to sing." Sora said.

"As much as I want to watch you make a fool of yourself..even though I watch it everyday..no."

"Teehee, I guess Riku doesn't want Sebastian to make him sing or dance."

"I don't." Riku yelled. Sora pulled Riku near the crowd that was singing as well in the ocean.

"Get off of me, Sora!" Riku yelled.

"No!" Sora yelled. Ariel grabbed Kairi's hand and danced with her along with Melody. Sora pushed Riku towards the Dash who fell ontop of his belly.

"Wha...?!" Riku yelled, jumping off the walrus back into the water. He came up for air and had an angry look, he spit water from his mouth. Glaring at his best friend."Sora." Sora backed away.

"Um..Riku." Riku glared at Sora some more.

"I'm going to get you for that." he said calmly, which made things even more scary for Sora. Sora gulped. Sora mermaid kicked away, at this point Riku was able to learn mermaid kick as well.

"Get over here, Sora!" Riku yelled. Sora swam past Ariel and the others who was singing. They looked at the two chase each other in the oceans. Everyone laughed at the two.

_"HERE ON THE LAND AND SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _They finished the song only to hear the sound of Melody laughing.

* * *

**Lol, I made Riku such a lame. He hates singing and dancing lol XD! The next visit back here will make you say ,"Holy Shit! O.O" Lol! Next chapter I'm leaving up to you guys..Either you want the chapter of Maleficent appearing for revenge or the next chapter of a familiar world...:p Until then review for more chapters...Thanks for reading and for the patience. ^.^ Also..now that I think about it...Ariel in KH was dumb as hell. The first time in KH she trusted Ursula the second time she trusted her AGAIN in kh2! WTF :O. Ariel makes me so mad in the series aside from her kicking ass when in your party. Okay lol just wanted to point that out.**


	28. Kidnapped

**Lol at people saying MALEFICENT is annoying**** augh..I didn't even know they were making a movie out of here..next year starring Angelina Jolie..it's going to be crazy..I must see it! Seeing as how she is my favorite Disney villain and Angelina is my favorite actress..the scary thing is..that she almost looks like Maleficent..if she was real o.o..crazy huh? **

* * *

(Villains of a sort Plays)

"So..Xehanort wants Sora to use him as a vessel..HA so he can rule all worlds and obtain Kingdom hearts..that fool used me." Maleficent muttered evilly rubbing her staff as her pet crow nudged her cold cheek. Maleficent rubbed her chin thinking to herself. If she could obtain Sora and use him against Xehanort then SHE would be the most powerful being. Pete suddenly appeared from the door.

"You did a good job, Pete." She was in the old Hollow Bastion, thanks to Pete finding a past door that was similar to the one that lead to the Timeless River world.

"It was nothing, luckily I managed to scramble this up while those two doofus weren't looking! It may not be as what you expected but..-"

"It is quite something..." Maleficent walked slowly in the grand halls, she remembered when she almost succeeded in collecting the princess. How they were laying in the chambers sleeping with no heart. She smiled to herself.

"I want that keyboy brat."

Pete rubbed his head."Ya know that pipsqueak is hard to get and he won't go down without a fight!"

"Are you..Are you arguing with me?"

"No! Of course not! I was just sayin-I don't care do what I say slave... or else I will make sure YOU ARE A HEARTLESS!" She yelled with rage. Pete backed away from the witch and put his hands up in defense.

"I..I'm going! I will bring him back!" He hurried back into the door while Maleficent pet her crow.

"I will not let Xehanort make a fool out of me!" She yelled to herself.

XxXxXxXx

(Radiant Garden Plays)

Sora, Riku and Kairi were walking to Merlin's house wondering why they were being called for. A young woman with a blue like dress and long black hair was running towards them, she ran into Kairi. The two of them fell down with a big thud. Both of the girls moaned in pain. Kairi felt her bottom as the woman rubbed her hair."I'm so sorry." She said sweetly.

"It's..It's okay." Kairi said, as the girl helped her up.

"Why were you running?" Riku asked. The girl was the same height as her, but it was obvious she was much older than him.

"Squall told me to run off, because he's fighting off what seems to be a big cat and some heartless.. I wanted to help but..he kept telling me to run back to Merlin's."

"Squall?" Sora repeated her."You mean Leon?"

"Oh, that's what he's calling himself now." She giggled a bit and then went back to being serious.

"And you mentioned a big cat?" Sora asked. He a made a fist and pounded it with his hand."That must be Pete." Sora said.

"What is he doing now?" Riku sighed holding his forehead. He didn't think much about Pete..only that he was an idiot.

"Don't worry we'll help, Leon." Sora said taking out his keyblade along with his two best friends.

"Oh, you must be Sora. He's told me so much about you. Riku and Kairi as well."

"He's talked about us? Who are you?" Sora asked. An huge explosion was then heard coming from the bailey.

"I guess you better hurry up!" She yelled. Riku and Kairi nodded and began to run off. Sora was going to follow his two best friends when the woman turned around and smiled with a finger on lips.

"It's Rinoa." Sora looked back and nodded.

"Rinoa, got it! We'll be back." Sora chased after his friends, holding the keyblade above his head. Rinoa smiled and closed her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Squall, please be careful."

XxXxXxXXxXx

(Rowdy Rumble Plays)

"Looks like someone's gettin a little tired!" Pete yelled, the heartless surrounding Leon.

"Tch." Leon said. Pete began to shake his whole body as he laughed. He pointed his big finger towards Leon.

"You are in my way!" He yelled. "Heartless ROUND UP!" He yelled, more heartless began to appeared around him. Shadows, neoshadows, large dogs and large bodies. The heartless all charged at Leon, who was readying himself for battle. Most of the heartless were quickly destroyed. Leon smirked to himself to see Sora, Riku and Kairi in front of him.

"Right on cue."

"Sorry, we're late." Sora said.

"Yes!" Pete yelled."Perfect." Sora rose an eyebrow at him.

"What are you blabbing about?!" Pete grinned stupidly.

"Now that you all are here! I can show you one of my special moves!" Pete clapped his hands together a huge ball was then formed. It had fire forming from it. He held the ball of fire and then threw it at the group. The group dodged out of the way, but the ball followed them.

"HAHAHA! Try and escape that!" The ball of fire was surprisingly going only after Sora..which was odd. Sora moved away from his friends ran towards the wall. Which was hard to do.. seeing as how narrow the bailey was. The ball of fire was on his speed. Sora ran towards the wall and did a back flip, hoping the ball of fire would fly straight into the wall, but it did the opposite and went up as well. Sora made a face. "Looks like you're out of options." Pete yelled. Sora then realized the heartless was suddenly around him as well, they were pulling at him, no doubt trying to take his heart. There was two things on his mind right now, the ball of fire coming straight towards him or the heartless.

"Dammit." Sora muttered under his breath.

"Oh, no Sora!" Kairi cried. Him nor Leon could get there in time, because of the heartless blocking their way. The ball was getting faster and faster until he saw Riku stand in front of him, shielding him.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Riku was using Dark Shield.

"Even better!" Pete yelled. The ball met the shield and then exploded creating a huge gas. It was so thick that no one could see where anyone was. Pete smiled at his plan. Hearing, Kairi and Leon call out Sora and Riku's name."I better hurry!" He yelled, he went into the gas and grabbed the nearest person near him and put him in a huge bag. He called forth a door."Catch ya later!" He yelled as the gas began to become clear. Pete was leaving, Kairi ran towards the only person that was trying to get up. Sora looked up to see Pete running off and realized Riku wasn't with him.

"Kairi, let's go! He has Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Sora-!" Kairi cried. Sora ignored the pain his body and quickly got up running through the door."Sora! Wait!" Kairi cried running after him into the door before the door vanished. Leon extended his hand and realized he was alone.

"You guys..don't get killed.." He muttered.

XxXxXxXxX

(Night of the dark dream plays)

_ Riku was wondering where he was. He was back in the realm of darkness again. How did he get here? He remembered he was fighting side by side with Sora against Pete. Now that he thought about it."Sora? Kairi...Leon?" He called. Nothing..it was nothing but darkness. Riku sighed. He forgot how lonely it was to be in this place..being isolated and being alone. Riku walked and walked but there was nothing there. He then looked to see someone he saw from before. It was a man with brown hair and was wearing some type of armor on his shoulder. Riku squinted his eyes to get a better view of him. Was..Was that Terra? He remembered seeing him when he was a little kid. It was because of him that he wanted to see other worlds. Riku extended his hand towards him. But Terra slowly turned around and began to change into Xehanort..who had white hair . Xehanort walked past Riku slowly. Riku looked at him with alarm but to his surprise he didn't attack."Xehanort" lightly patted Riku on the head. Riku gasped surprised. He suddenly had a flashback of Terra coming to his island and handing him his keyblade. "Xehanort" then walked past him vanishing slowly."Wait!" Riku yelled. Riku saw a flash of light engulfed him._

XxXxXxX

(Hollow Bastion Plays)

"I brought him just like you asked!" Pete yelled. He threw the bag, that was moving alot trying to escape. Maleficent grinned evilly.

"Good. Good." Maleficent smiled. "Would you do the honors?" Pete nodded with confidence.

"Gladly!" He ripped the bag open and to his surprised he saw Riku glaring at him evilly. Pete jumped back surprised.

"WHAT?! I could have sworn it was the other keybrat!" Riku stared at him some more annoyed that he was even in this predicament.

"You're an idiot." Riku said calmly. He looked up to see Maleficent giving Pete a cold stare she was about to yell when she suddenly began to smile. She had another plan.

"No matter, Sora will come for his dear little friend."

"So, you planned to kidnap Sora, but caught me instead...typical. Just what are you planning?" Riku asked as he got up.

"Nothing that concerns, you." Maleficent said."My it's been so long sine we were both together like this." She said sweetly. Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pete, make sure they are here!" Pete saluted happily.

"Yes!" He ran off down the stairs to go outside. Riku looked over his shoulders and saw Pete leave. Riku turned to Maleficent who was smiling to herself.

"So what are you planning on doing to me?" Riku asked. Maleficent had no control over him anymore. So for her to try and use him is futile.

"Oh, don't you worry. I got something in store for you." Shadows, darkballs, neoshadows and other pureblood heartless appeared behind Riku. Riku looked at them raising an eyebrow. "You see, I will get my revenge on Xehanort, if it's the last thing I do."

"If revenge is all you're looking for then why not join us? You did it before back in The World That Never Was."

"Fool! I told you once that was all over we WILL become enemies! I want Kingdom Hearts to myself! Since you are now vulnerable to darkness I will use the next thing that is close." Riku snarled.

"Sora."

"Haha, YOU ARE A smart one." She said rubbing his chin. Riku of course slapped her wrinkled long fingers away and took a step back, he bumped into the guard dog. Riku summoned his keyblade.

"No need." Maleficent yelled. She rose her arms in the air as green fire appeared blasting Riku back into the stairs that lead to heartless symbol. He then realized he was at the place where he fought Sora when Ansem's heartless possessed him. Maleficent walked over to Riku and smiled evilly "I have a special place for you."

XxXxXxXxX

Sora opened his eyes along with Kairi who was getting up. Kairi looked up slowly and realized that rocks were floating and there was huge bubbles along with a huge castle in the distance. "This.." Kairi muttered. Sora walked a few steps on the platform.

"We're back in Hollow Bastion.." He mumbled. How was this even possible? Was it because of that door that Pete used? Did it send them back in the past in a way?

"Sora...what's going on?" Kairi asked she held Sora's arm. She didn't like this place ...it brought back so many painful memories. Sora didn't like this place either but unfortunately they were stuck here until the time being.

"I don't know, Kairi. But Riku must be here...if Pete is here then Maleficent as well."

"You don't think they will try and use him and.." Kairi gulped. She didn't witness Riku being possessed but she caught of glimpse of it when she woke up.

"No, Riku is to strong for that, plus he's immune to any darkness." Sora explained to Kairi.

"Then, what would they want from him?"

"I don't know but we should go look for him." Sora said. Sora gave Kairi his hand to help her over the platforms. He remembered how annoying it was to jump from one platform to another. Sora and Kairi jumped on one of the platforms. Sora paused and had a flashback. That year..Riku taunted him and took the keyblade from him...Donald and Goofy left him for the key..all he had left was a wooden sword.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry..just thinking about something...heh." Sora smiled, he helped Kairi up on the platforms. The two of them stood in front of the gates and waited for the platform to appear in front of them. The two telported on the moving platform at the castle. Sora just hoped he didn't have to do all that trouble of opening the front gates again. Luckily, he didn't have to because they were already open.

"This is the place I saved you, Sora." Kairi smiled looking at Sora. They were now at the Entrance Halls. Sora smiled to himself.

"How did you know it was me, by the way?"

"You stood out the most...I don't know...maybe it was because you weren't attacking me..but..." She put her hand on her chest."I just got this feeling." Sora smiled to her and made a sad look.

"This is also the place where I first fought Riku." Kairi made a sad face looking at Sora.

"Sora.."

"It's all in the past now, Kairi...but it sure is painful to have those feelings again..almost losing your best friend to darkness again." Sora said quietly. Kairi held Sora's hand who was a bit stunned and glanced at her.

"Remember we shared that paopu fruit..the three of us will get through this and we have a bond." Sora nodded.

"You're right, Kairi." They were soon interrupted when they saw dark small portals appeared around them it was the heartless. Sora and Kairi summoned their keyblade and went into a battle stance."They must know we're here."

XxXxXx

Riku moaned a bit and felt intense pain in his head. His vision began to become clear this time. He looked around to see he was in a dark room of some sort. He then noticed that his arms were chained up against the wall. He then realized that Maleficent was standing face to face at him, she wiped his face gently. (Look up MMD KH-It's been Too Long by XxChocolatexHeartsxX (Riku with short hair)) Riku made a disgusted look at the witch."How about we catch up on old times?" Riku wanted to slap her hands away but was unable to...all he could do was jerk his head away from her fingers.

"Why do you persist the darkness, so?"

"I guess you weren't there when I learned to control both light and darkness. Darkness has no infect on me..so go ahead and start to try and fill my head with your nonsense. It will only be a waste of your breath." Maleficent smiled evilly.

"I was right about you...I knew you and that other boy who fell into darkness was the same..only thing is you managed to control it."

Riku was confused at who she was talking about..it couldn't have been Sora."Who are you talking about?" Riku rose an eyebrow.

"Why the one who gave you the power to wield the keyblade, boy." Riku's eye widen.

"Terra.." Riku muttered.

"Ah, yes he could have made a fine warrior for me...but alas Xehanort used him instead." Riku didn't know that Maleficent had used Terra before..she really was manipulating after all. Riku just gave her a glare. Maleficent lifted her head a bit and smiled. "How much has passed...you were a fine boy...serving me and collecting all those hearts..how does it feel to be back at your origins?" Riku knew what she was trying to do...and it just wouldn't work. They suddenly heard a noise coming it was distant..by the sound it, it sounded like a door closing. "Your friends have arrived quicker than expected." She said. She walked slowly away with her staff. Riku watched her walk away slowly."I wonder..would he make an even bigger apprentice than you?" She said before closing the door shut Riku stared blankly at the ground..only to hear the sound of dripping water. Riku gritted his teeth. He had to get out of here and help Sora and Kairi.

"I have to find a way out of here." Riku summoned his Way To Dawn in his chained up hand. "No way for me to get out..." He muttered. There was no sign of a keyhole...or anything. "Damn..." Riku muttered. Riku dismissed his Way To Dawn.

"Sora..Kairi..be careful."

XxXxXXxX

"Come on, Kairi!" Sora yelled to his friend. Kairi was trying to run after him, but he was running so fast.

"Sora, wait!" Kairi cried.

"We don't have time..who knows what they plan on doing with Riku!" The two of them were now in the Castle Capel. It didn't take much long for Sora to figure out how to get there. It was a good thing he remembered what to do with all those lift shops. Sora and Kairi walked through until the two of them were finally in the Grand Hall. Unlike before the glasses didn't contain any princesses. Sora and Kairi walked up the stairs and looked to see the heart emblem still glowing..it was a mystery as to why it was. Sora didn't really like this place at all...this was the time when his best friend was possessed by Ansem..and he was forced to fight him. Sora made a serious look staring at the emblem that lead to the dark depths. Kairi held her arm a big nervous.

"Sora..I don't like this place...this is when I thought you...were gone." Kairi said. She remembered when she woke up...she saw him falling..falling...she rushed over to her...and then Sora vanished...Sora turned to Kairi.

"I don't like this place either..but Riku should be here."

"I didn't think you would come..this quick..Sora." Sora and Kairi turned to see Riku behind him smirking.

"Riku?! What are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Tch, seriously..do you honestly believe I am that weak?" Kairi looked at Riku and stared at him...something didn't feel right. Sora was happy to see Riku safe and sound.

"What did Maleficent do to you?"

"Oh nothing! I took care of that witch." He crossed his arms. "Now, come on we need to get out of here..." Riku said taking Kairi's hand. Kairi felt a sudden pain in her hand..Riku was grabbing on to much.

"Ach..Riku..that hurts."

"Riku...? You're hurting Kairi." Sora said suspicious. Kairi pushed Riku away. Sora was a bit surprised while Kairi made a hurt look, holding her wrist.

"Something's not right..." Kairi whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt darkness..when he touched my wrist."

(Hollow Bastion Ends)

"Sorry to disappoint you princess of heart." Riku said in a dark tone. Sora and Kairi gasped. Since when did Riku ever call Kairi a 'princess of heart'. Riku smiled evilly."But things have changed." His whole outfit suddenly turned into his dark mode outfit. Riku was wielding the keyblade of heart.

"Riku..what are you..?" Sora asked. Riku stared at Kairi evilly and pointed his keyblade at her chest.

**"I'm going to need that heart."** He said..It sounded like he was possessed by Ansem again. Riku ran towards Kairi who was still in shock, but Sora stopped Riku but blocking his attack with his keyblade.

"Riku..why? What are you doing?!" Sora cried. Was time repeating itself again? Sora pushed Riku, but Riku back-flipped over them standing in front of the heartless emblem. Riku rose his keyblade above his head.

**"Foolish boy. I will collect my hearts and obtain Kingdom Hearts."**

"Riku..." Kairi cried. She never saw Riku before like this..she only got to witness him fighting off Ansem so her, Donald and Goofy could escape. Sora closed his eyes and went into a battle stance.

"Kairi..stay behind me."

"But Sora!"Sora looked at Kairi seriously. Times like this Kairi didn't dare to argue with him. Whenever Sora was this serious...it was an issue. Kairi nodded finally. Sora stared at Riku who went into a battle stance. Once thing he didn't want to do..was fight his best friend again.

* * *

**Looks like Riku is back to the darkness...or so it seems...hmmmmmmmm? You think that's the real Riku or not? Lol! I remember fighting Riku in KH1...Pissed me off...the same damn cut scene over and over again. AH..those dreadful memories -_- Next chapter is going to be mind-blowing and sort of like inception..be ready to be mindfucked! :O! Review for more! I also just realized I made Maleficent sound like a peddo XD towards Riku lmao .**


	29. A dream within a dream

**Let's get this story started with! Once again would like to thank my readers and thanks for reviewing~ I'm going to start making fanfic vids that relate to the story..why? Because I have nothing better to do XD..WORSE FIGHT EVER IN KH History :o ugh! Who else hates this fight! **

* * *

(Forze Del Male Plays)

Riku charged at him with intense speed, his keyblade was glowing with dark light. Sora dodged and pushed Kairi out of the way making sure she didn't get hurt. Kairi stumbled out near the stairs.

"Sora!" Kairi cried a force field appeared. She was unable to help her friend but just watch. Riku began to yell.

**"Here it comes!"** Riku jumped in mid air and pointed his keyblade down towards the ground. Sora jumped out of the way nearly getting hit. Riku wasn't finished yet he ran towards Sora and attacked him. Sora counterattacked Riku, making the older boy stunned and stumble backwards.**"Ugh! Wha!"** Sora quickly began to do a combo on Riku.

"Riku! Stop!" Sora yelled as Riku fell backwards. Riku got up slowly and glared at Sora evilly.

**"Always was you..You took everything from me." **The 16 year old boy yelled.

"Riku..You got it wrong! I thought.."

**"You thought wrong!" **Riku yelled. He stood up and his whole body began to glow purple..he began to float in mid air,**"Now..witness true power!" **Riku was using Dark Aura..this time it was more sinister. Sora remembered this move..it was so difficult to dodge. Sora tried to jumped and glide out of the way but he managed to get caught in Riku's attack. Once you got attacked there was no way out.

"UGGGH!" Sora yelled. Riku finally pointed his keyblade into the ground finishing his move.

**"Surrender!"**

Sora fell on his face and breathed heavily, dropping his keyblade. He noticed his keyblade was on the other side.. He had to heal. Sora extended his hand to try and call his keyblade but he felt intense pain. Riku had stepped on his hand.

"AUGH!" Sora yelled in pain. Riku heartlessly looked at Sora and smirked.

**"Still weak. Is that it?"**

"Riku...this can't be...you said..."

**"I can't dismiss what I am. I am darkness and I will collect the hearts. Now open your heart to darkness, Sora."**Sora looked at Kairi who was trying desperately to try and get into the battlefield but it was no use. Riku pointed his keyblade at Sora.**"Now..Sora behold the power of darkness." **Riku slowly rose his keyblade above Sora ready to kill him. It was like a repeat..this whole scene...everything.

"This...This can't...This can't be real.." Sora muttered. "No..it can't be.." He repeated loudly. He knew Riku was stronger than that...after all he was a keyblade master...taking that test..and going through those trials...Riku had surpass the darkness...This couldn't have been him..was it just a heartless he was fighting..maybe an impostor? Whatever it was..he knew it wasn't his best friend. With his other hand available light began to form, his Oblivion falling from the ceiling directly down at Riku.

**"Wha...Aaaaaaaaaaah!"** Riku screamed as the keyblade perched down towards him. Riku fell backwards, and the force field was destroyed. Kairi instinctively ran towards Sora. Sora's original keyblade vanished along with his Oblivion as he stood up, trying to get himself together.

"SORA, are you okay?!" Kairi cried. She quickly healed Sora who got up slowly.

"I'm fine." He said wiping his mouth. Sora walked towards Riku who was on the floor. Riku's body began to turn into darkness and form a dark portal where he was laying.

"Riku!" Kairi cried watching Riku vanish.

"That wasn't Riku." Sora said.

"What?"

"I should have realized it..Riku wouldn't let darkness take him over that quickly...this whole thing..it's not real that was just a figment of my memories at least..that's what I think..it's just no way! I think Maleficent is toying with us."

"How did you know?"

"I don't know..it didn't feel right at all..." Sora said confused. He was confusing even himself. Kairi sighed deeply. Hopefully Sora was right.

"What now?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at the dark portal.

"We have to keep moving, Riku...I mean the Real Riku should be there. I feel it."

XxXxXxX

(Riku Theme Plays)

Riku had his eyes closed and reopened it lost in thought. He sighed deeply. "It would be great if I could get out of here...can't really complain though..at least it's better than being in darkness..I suppose." Riku muttered. He suddenly heard a voice, he looked to see a dark portal form. Of course, it was Sora and Kairi. Sora quickly noticed Riku was chained up.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. He ran towards his friend along with Kairi. Sora quickly hugged Riku who looked at him confused."RIKU!"

"Uh..?" Riku did he let out a sigh. Sora was still clinging on to him with happiness.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"That didn't take long.." Riku said."I'm fine."

"I knew it wasn't you!" Sora yelled still hugging his best friend."It couldn't have been you!"

"What are you talking about, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Forget it! We just have to get you out of here." Sora said, letting go of his best friend. He summoned his keyblade and looked for a keyhole but there wasn't any there.

"There's no keyhole..if that's what you are looking for." Riku said calmly.

"Well we're just going to have to break it by force!" Sora yelled.

"That's...just like you." Sora slashed the chains wrapped around his best friends wrist. In a second, Riku was free. Riku landed on the ground and felt his wrists, trying to dismiss the pain of being tied up so long.

"Now, we need to get out of here before THAT witch comes back!" Sora said. Kairi ran towards the door that was locked from the outside.

"It's locked."

"Of course it is.. Maleficent is behind this plan..not Pete." The older boy told his friends. Kairi walked back over to Riku and Sora.

"What plan is that?" Sora asked. Riku let go of his wrist and looked at Sora.

"Well, Sora they intended to capture you but ...they caught me instead. Maleficent wants to use you against Xehanort for revenge."

"YEAH RIGHT! Like I'd ever listen to her!" Sora said stubbornly. Riku rolled his eyes."And I'm sorry about them capturing you..you wouldn't have been in that mess..man..who isn't after me?!" Sora said with frustration holding his head."Ugh!"

"It's okay. Sora...the three of us our here together anyway..so it doesn't matter." Riku gave a half-smile.

"Yes...the three of you!" A voice said at the door. The three friends look to see Maleficent appearing in the cell now.

(Hesitation Plays)

"Maleficent, what are you trying to pull! I see you still want another beat down!" Sora yelled.

"My, My isn't someone angry?" She taunted.

"Do you really think I will listen to you?" Sora asked angrily.

"Hahahaha, I KNOW you will! How many princess does Xehanort have?" Maleficent continued to stare at Kairi. Riku quickly put his arm in-front of her for defense. Sora gave him her a glare.

"I defeat you once..oh wait not once but twice. I CAN do it again." Sora went into a battle stance staring at the mistress of evil. Maleficent began to do her famous laugh, she put her old wrinkled fingers in-front of her and a small section of darkness was around Sora's chest. Sora gasped surprised.

"Sora!" Kairi and Riku yelled.

"You see.. you are powerless to stop me!" Sora could feel Maleficent manipulating his heart. Maleficent did have the power to manipulate darkness in people's heart. But Sora wasn't going to let that happen. Sora grunted falling to his knees and holding his chest.

"Sora, fight it!" Riku said holding his keyblade above his head."She's just trying to get to ya."

"You would know as well as anyone, wouldn't you boy?" Riku glared at Maleficent.

"Shut up!" Riku cried he ran towards the witch and jumped in the middle of the air to slash her. But of course Maleficent telported within the green flames near Kairi and Sora. Sora eye's were flicking from bright blue to dull blue. He could't let her control her...

_'No way..I won't give in to darkness!' _Sora heard a voice call his name...it sounded like Roxas for a second. Maleficent grabbed a hold of Kairi's hand and pulled her towards her.

"Now.." She said. Kairi tried to get the witch off of her.

"Let go of me!" Kairi cried. Riku quickly ran towards Kairi and the witch and dark aura at her, still holding Kairi, Maleficent stumbled.

"INSOLENT!" She cried.

"Let her go!" Riku yelled. Sora looked up still on his knees. He struggled to get up and walked besides Riku's side, holding his head. "Sora? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.."

"How is it that you are able to even stand? Something must be blocking my powers over you..I have to find out what." She yelled as the darkness around Sora's chest vanished. Kairi began to glow with light.

"WHAT?!" Maleficent cried, the light was so strong for her, that she quickly let go of Kairi. Kairi rushed over next to Sora, wielding her keyblade.

"Are you okay? Kairi."

"I'm fine, Sora." Kairi was relieved to see that Sora was okay. She didn't want either of her friends to fall to darkness. The three of them faced Maleficent who was a bit pleased. She laughed to herself as it echoed within the room. She pointed at the group and jammed her staff on the ground,

"ALL THOSE WHO DARE MY COMMAND TO BREAK FROM THEIR SLEEP SHALL NEVER WAKE!" A dust of wind and flames appeared around Malificent, Sora, Riku and Kairi jumped backwards.

"What is she doing?!" Sora cried.

"I don't know." Maleficent suddenly appeared in-front of them within the green flames. She held her long cloak and began to laugh.

"INTO SLEEP YOU SHALL FALL FOREVER!"

(Hesitation Ends)

xXxXxXxX

"Riku...Kairi.." Sora muttered under his breath. He suddenly heard the sound of seagulls squawking and the ocean waves swaying back and forth. Sora opened his eyes and felt that he was laying face down on sand. Sora blinked a few times..trying to figure out what was going on. Sora sat up and looked to see he was back on the islands. Sora was confused..why was he back on the islands. Sora rubbed his cheek and then also realized he was wearing white finger-less gloves. White finger-less gloves? He looked down and saw he was wearing his red jumpsuit, his shoes were yellow. Was he 14 years old again? "What?!"

"Sora! I was just going to wake you!"

(Destiny Islands KH1 version Plays)

Kairi was also his age and wearing a purple skirt and her white crop top. She ran by Sora's side and smiled she bent down to reach his level."Typical Sora! Sleeping as always." Sora blinked a few times. Wait what? Sleeping?

"Kairi how did we get here?!" Sora asked.

"What do you mean? I mean..I already told you I don't remember how I got here...but you were born here along with the others? Are you still dazed?" Sora scratched his head.

"Wait.. Maleficent..why are we young again?!"

"Maleficent?! Who is that! Another figment of your imagination, huh?" Kairi crossed her arms looking at the sky.

"No! You don't remember?"

"Sora, are you still dreaming?" Sora was completely stunned, how come he was the only one who remembered all of this. Kairi felt Sora's head to see if he was feeling okay.

"Hmmm, you don't have a fever." Kairi said. Sora mouthed dropped.

"But..what about..."

"I think you are still tired, Sora.."

"But..-There you two are." A voice cried. Riku was 15 year old, wearing his yellow top and baggy blue pants. Riku was walking from the secret place and jumped off edge, towards the shoreline. "I was beginning to worry..that the two of you were off on another world or something."

"So you do remember! Riku!" Sora yelled standing up.

"Remember, what Sora?"

"Sora, is sleep talking again."

"No! We were about to fight Maleficent."

"Hmm, were we? Was I kicking this Maleficent butt?" Riku asked smirking.

"I'm not kidding! Kairi got captured and!" Riku rose an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"You and your crazy stories.."

"No! Do you remember...anything! Darkness...Mickey..Donald..Goofy...being a keyblade master!" Sora cried. What was going on? He was receiving odd looks from his best friends.

"Eh..?" Riku cried, looking at Sora like had had three heads."You've been sleeping for a while..." Sora shook his head.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled."What about Namine and Roxas?" Kairi didn't know what Sora was talking about."You know your nobody...well they should have hearts..but that's besides the point.."

"Um...what are you talking about Sora?"

"I think you've been out in the sun, way to long.." The older boy replied. Sora rubbed his forehead. He crossed his arms and closed his head.

_'I can't sense Roxas..at all...that's weird...maybe if I show them the keyblade they should remember..something..'_

"I'll show you my keyblade!" Riku and Kairi looked at each other with concern then back at Sora. Sora extended his hand infront of him and waited a few seconds for the blade to appear..but to his surprise it didn't. Riku crossed his arms a bit bored. Sora was stunned and looked at his hand.

"Why isn't it coming?"

"Right..." Riku muttered.

"Sora, I think you're a bit excited over the fact that we will be departing soon for the raft." Sora was upset..

"Yeah, we haven't even gotten off the island and you already are making up plans and ideas for our journey." Riku said, he ruffled Sora's hair."I guess you always have a plan." Riku smirked. Sora looked at the ground and then back at his two friends.

"I'm going to go back to town and get a list of things we need. I'll be back." Kairi smiled.

"We'll be here." Riku said waving to Kairi. Kairi nodded and ran to get her boat. Riku looked at Sora who was lost in thought, It was just to confusing for him. Was it really a dream? His whole adventure..everything..did he really make that all up. Riku walked closer to Sora and poked him on the forehead hard.

"Ow!" Sora said holding his forehead."What was that for?!"

"Spacing out, we can't have that!" Riku muttered.

"..." Sora glared at Riku and gave him a pout. Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go look for some extra stuff for the raft. I'll see you later?" Riku walked away, leaving Sora to his thoughts. Sora turned to ocean and stared at it.

"Is...was everything a dream?" Sora asked. He had to get some answers...no way. Sora made a fist."Right, I'm going to start looking for clues on to what is going on."

* * *

**Sora and his friends are now young again. Riku and Kairi don't remember any of their events. Sora is mindfucked...do you think his WHOLE adventure was just a dream...could this all be just the beginning of his adventure..or is it something else?! o.0 I also forgot Riku was a dick when he was 15..so I have to make him more assholely. Next chapter coming soon. Review!**


	30. Sora

**Okay heads up, this chapter and the next few chapters will be Sora, Riku and Kairi's POV. I kept forgetting I was doing POV -_- lol They will each have their own chapter. This chapter will be Sora's POV..so that is all :) Enjoy! And sorry if it's a bit confusing..if you have any questions just ask..****.**

* * *

(Destiny Island KH1 Version Plays)

I had to think of some clues on to what could jog their memory..or at least give me a sign. I crossed my arms and began to think."Hmmm." I muttered to myself. I suddenly had an idea. I turned to the secret place. I rushed over to the secret place, hoping that drawing of me and Kairi was still there. To my surprise it wasn't..we weren't sharing the paopu fruit together. I paused unable to understand the meaning of this. I placed my hand on the drawing. It was just how it was...an image of Kairi and myself..was it really a dream I was having? Or was it future dream of some sort. I couldn't make it out. "Sora, come out here." I heard Riku shouting. I walked over to my best friend to see him smirking at the opening of the secret place.

"I've been thinking..how about a little sparring?"

"A sparring?" I asked.

"Why not? You afraid you'll use?" My best friend smirked. I couldn't help but grinned.

"You're on." I walked towards the shoreline and threw me a wooden sword. Riku rose his wooden sword above his head, while I bent down.

"Get ready!"

(Bustin Up at the Beach Plays)

I ran towards Riku, with intense speed. There was no doubt I wasn't able to do any of the abilities I had in my "dream". I hit Riku over and over again with my sword, but he just blocked it constantly.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already?" Riku taunted. I gritted my teeth with frustration, that's all he ever did was block my attacks and counter them. Such a pain. After several attempts at trying to break his blocking, he finally said."My turn!" He yelled, he quickly countered me. I felt the pain throbbing on my head. Riku walked slowly towards me as if he was that strong. Pfft..not really."I thought you were stronger than that?" he taunted again. I decided I was going to do a cheap trick on him, heck he always did one on me, why not? I ran the other way around him."Stop runnin away!" He yelled still walking after me. I noticed Kairi was walking towards the seashore and smiling at us. I ran near the ocean, Riku was not to far from me. Kairi decided to sit down and watch us. "Tch, always running from me." Riku said. I had enough of his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, as Riku was still walking near me. I kicked the salty water in his face. He wiped it from his eyes, and spit it out."How's that?!"

"WHY YOU!" Riku yelled angrily. (Look up Just Like Old Times by cchuauns1) I jumped in the air grinning. I had him this time. I swung my sword clashing with him, off guard. He fell backwards stunned. I jumped down to my feet and smiled.

"Looks like I won this one!" I said proudly.

"I don't think so." Riku mummbled. Riku suddenly kicked me as he got up.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled falling down.(Lol..I pictured his high pitch death scream XD) God...he was even cheaper than me..

"Better luck next time." Riku smirked. I got up slowly exhausted.

"0-1.." I muttered bowing my head. My best friend yawned seeming bored already.

(Destiny Island KH1 Version Plays)

"I thought you would have been at least a challenge..I was getting too bored looking for stuff for the raft. I should have went to at least Wakka or something." I couldn't believe this guy. I gave him a cold stare all he could do was smirk at my response. Why did he like to get under my skin? Kairi walked over to us and smiled.

"The two of you are always at it. I got the list." She smiled. "Come with me, Sora." It was just like my dream...I was beginning to wonder if it REALLY was just a future dream..

"And what's Riku going to help with?!" I cried. I really wanted to go look for more clues on to what was going on here...why couldn't Riku do the searching for supplies. Riku made a bored look.

"Well..if you must know Sora..I'm going back to town, you and Kairi meet me after you are done."

_'I guess it wasn't going how my "dream" was made.'_

"It won't be long, right Sora?" Kairi asked cocking her head at me.

"Uh..right." I nodded.

"Good, now let's get started." Kairi told me.

XxXxXxX

(Kairi theme version 2 Plays)

I noticed Kairi was sitting on the docks looking off at sea. After I was done with the list, I decided to sit beside her. Kairi looked at me and smiled sweetly. (Look up Just The Two Of Us by kh2-freakkk) I couldn't help but give a smile back. Kairi closed her eyes and looked up at the sea."Sora, what would you do..you know once we got to other worlds?" She asked suddenly. I was a bit taken back by this. I was surprised she wasn't talking about how Riku has changed..I decided to answer the question.

"Hmmm." I said."Well, become a keyblade master of course!"

Kairi giggled at my reply."You and your silly dreams, Sora. I mean really." I didn't think it was much of a dream, but I had to think...what if..what if we didn't have keyblades...no darkness to face..no Xehanort..and we did go on the raft and we did see all the worlds together...we would enjoy all the excitement an everything. Honestly..I really did want...that "Sora."

"Um...hmm." I crossed my arms, thinking."I guess.. I don't know...just being with you and Riku is enough for me..we could experience traveling together with no worries." Kairi smiled at my response.

"I would like that too." She quietly said. She swung her feet back and forth and was thinking of something because she had a huge grin placed on her face. There was an awkward silence until Kairi began to dig in her pocket."I forgot to give you this for helping with collecting the supplies." She handed me a potion.

"Thanks, Kairi." Kairi stood up and stretched her hands.

"We better get going before Riku has a fit."

"Hahah.."

(Destiny Island KH1 Version Plays)

We arrived at the main island and saw Riku waiting for us, along with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie."There you two are! What were you doing?" Selphie asked pointing at us and smiling to herself. She suddenly began to hold her face."Awww" I didn't quite get where she was going at..then again it was Selphie.

"Selphie wants to take pictures.." Riku grumbled.

"Ohh! I love pictures!" Kairi smiled.

"I don't see the reason for this ya!" Wakka cried.

"I'm making a scrapbook and it's for school!"

"School hasn't even started yet..it's only a few weeks." Tidus groaned.

"So what! I want to be prepared!" She took out her camera. Riku didn't want to take the picture no doubt, Kairi was just excited as ever and me...I just wanted to know what was going on? "I already took some of Riku and the others..I think I want a picture of the three of you..since you guys always hang out."

"Um.." I cried.

"Come on, Sora ...Riku!" Kairi said happily. She pulled me and Riku as Selphie aim the camera towards us.

"Try not to look stupid, Sora." I heard Riku whisper in my ear.

"Hey!" I yelled. Riku pushed my face while he raised his sword above his head. Kairi grabbed my hand to wrap around her. I wasn't even ready..but even so I heard the snap of the camera.

"Great!" Selphie yelled.

"Sora, you weren't even paying attention!" Kairi said. Selphie showed us the picture and I groaned. (Look up Immortal Friendship by Fainaru23)

"..." Riku shrugged his shoulders."That's enough for now."

"What?! Only one picture!?" Selphie asked.

"One is far enough, come on you two!" Riku ordered pulling me and Kairi away.

"Selphie! You have to send me a copy of that!" My best friend yelled.

"Of course, Kairi!" Selphie yelled.

"...W-What?!" I asked confused."Riku, where are you taking us?"

"Away from HER! Ugh!" Riku groaned a bit annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I heard Kairi snicker as well.

"Stop laughing you two! You know I hate pictures." Riku pulled us towards his house.

"Why because you aren't photogenic?" Kairi asked with a laugh.

"Tch." Riku flipped his semi-bang."Of course I'm photogenic." He said coolly. I opened my mouth and pointed my finger at my tongue, making a gagging noise. The idea of Riku flirting with Kairi..was just ugh!

"It's getting dark, let's hang out at my house."

"Wait! I want to watch the stars with you guys!" Kairi yelled with a pout.

"Haha, okay sure." Riku said. "It's not that dark yet...when it is though."

"Yay!" Kairi said. I was beginning to have second thoughts..maybe...just maybe that whole time...maybe it was a dream..everything seemed normal..for now.

XxXxXxXx

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack: Together Forever by max05233157 plays)

Moments later, the sky was dark and the stars were so bright..it was hard to believe they could even view the stars..maybe because the island didn't have that much light..

"I want this to last forever.." Kairi said.(Look up Always by kh2-freakkk). I had to admit it but..so did I.

"Yeah." I heard Riku said under his breath. Would things be okay..just how it is? "Don't you agree, Sora?"

"Uh..Y-yeah." Riku half-smiled at me. It was quiet for a while until I heard a voice call my name..it sounded a bit like Riku. He was shouting my name urgently..I didn't know why. I turned to Riku who was staring blankly at the stars lost in thought. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me again...I wondered...

"Well we better go before our parents go crazy." Kairi whispered. I knew she didn't want to leave this..but we had to. Knowing our parents they would freak. Riku sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah..Yeah." Him and Kairi began to walk ahead. I wanted to stay here for a few seconds. My two friends look back at me before walking farther away.

"You coming, Sora?"

"I'll catch up." I simply said with a grin.

"Okay, if your mom starts getting on you..don't come crying to me." Riku smirked.

"I won't." I laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Sora."

"Bye you guys!" I called with a wave. I watched my two best friends walk up the hill back to their houses. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes._'Maybe...Maybe being like this...is okay.'_

xXxXxXx

(Destiny Islands KH1 Version Plays)

The next morning, I yawned and walked from my house back to the island. (Look up A Peaceful Morning by FadedXLight)."Hmm, maybe this is better..I won't have to worry about, heartless...any of all that..!" I grinned to myself."Maybe everything is going to be okay...just how it's suppose to." I noticed Kairi was walking also down to the islands as well."Kairi wait for me!" I yelled running to her.

(Look up MMD: Main Island: Ocean's Road (WIP) by Adrianbrazt10) Kairi looked energetic as always. "Good morning Sora!"

"Good morning, Kairi."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked me as we both walked down the hill.

"Yup! How about you?"

"I sleep great... I'm just so excited about the three of us going on an adventure!" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Riku is waiting for us at the islands, he seems to always be the first one there, huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah, that's just like him." I laughed softly. The two of us got to the islands and saw Riku, sitting on the paopu tree, he always seemed to be thinking about something. Me and Kairi ran on the bridge towards him. I sat up on the tree while Kairi sat between us. I decided to rest my head, looking up at the sky.

"Morning, Riku!" Kairi greeted.

"Morning."

"You're here early."

"Well, I might as well..today is the last day we have here..ya know, might as well cherish it." Kairi cocked her head and nodded.

"You do have a point." I looked at my two friends lost in thought. This really was happening...I just hope my dreams weren't real...Riku going to darkness and Kairi..losing her heart. "Well! Let's go collect some food for the trip!" Kairi jumped off the tree and looked at me. I got out of my thoughts and sighed with a small smile.

"I guess that's me, huh?"

"Yup."

XxXxXxXx

After I finished collecting the food, Riku, Kairi and me decided that we should head home..since we had a long journey ahead of us. That night I was laying on my bed..just like in my dream. I stared at the ceiling. I had a bad feeling..and usually my feelings were always right. Right on time..I heard the sound of lightning and rain.

(Night of Fate Plays)

I gasped."No..." I muttered out-loud "This..This can't be happening..!" Without thinking I quickly jumped out of my window and hurried to the islands. If it was going by how my dream was..then.. I made a fist frustrated. I jumped on the dock and noticed only Riku's boat was here. I looked up to the sky to see that there was no darkness forming from the smaller was strange... But it was raining extremely hard and storming alot. I was expecting heartless to appear but to my surprise they didn't. I decided to search for Riku... surprisingly he wasn't on the smaller island..I checked the secret place..but nothing..I checked the whole island..but there was no sign of him and it was raining even harder. I came back to the other side and saw Riku walking on the docks towards his boat."Riku!" I yelled. Riku stopped walking and turned half-way.

"Huh? Sora..?" I heard him say. I rushed into him and held him from behind without even thinking clearly.

(Dearly Beloved KH2 version Plays)

"Sora..?" I heard Riku cry. I didn't want to lose my best friend to the darkness..I just couldn't. I could feel my voice cracking...

"Riku! Don't go..don't do it!" I didn't get a glimpse of Riku's expression..I bet he was confused with my sudden outbreak.(Look up :SORIKU: I live to make you freeby ~tifany1988)

"Sora..what are you..?" Riku asked confused. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped his hand and reopened my eyes.

"Don't go to the darkness!" I yelled. Riku gasped, a bit taken back. Riku paused and sighed. He moved away from me and faced towards me. He was concerned I could see it in his face.

"Sora..what's gotten in to you?" Riku looked at my expression and sighed. He put his hand on his hip."I'm not afraid of the darkness and neither should you..I thought we were over that kind of stuff .." Riku said."And I was going to go check on the raft and see if it's okay...this storm should be over by tomorrow ...hopefully." Riku looked up at the sky observing the weather. I was a bit dumbfounded.

"Wait..that's it..you didn't have an encounter...with..anyone?" Riku gave me a confused looked.

"Is there someone I should be watching out for?"

"Uh..no I thought.." I paused. Riku made a breath.

"Look, I know..this is stressful..if you don't want to go on the raft say so.."

"That's not it..! It's just..!" I looked at my ground. I was just confused..at what was happening. Maybe it was official..everything was just a dream..I rubbed my forehead and blew a breath. Riku patted me on the head.

"Hey! I see you're still afraid of the darkness...you always were.. if you want you can come over my house and sleep over..you always were afraid of the storms..anyway."

"Riku..."

"I'm not going anywhere Sora. I'm staying by you and Kairi's side." Riku smirked at my expression..I didn't even know what my expression was..it was probably funny to him anyway."Come on, let's go home, before you catch a cold." Riku said grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but smile. Riku was always the oldest and always acted like the big brother of the three of us.

"Maybe this wasn't so bad.."

"What was that, Sora?"

"Oh nothing!"

* * *

**Um..if you want to picture it yaoi..I don't really care lol. Yaoi doesn't bother me..can be fan service or whatever but that was just bromance ..nothing more.. this isn't a yaoi fanfic XD. So Sora is going to live his life being...normal...a dream he always wanted...next chapter is Riku's POV..wonder what his dream is about . REVIEW! **


	31. Riku

**Each dream is what Sora, Riku and Kairi want deep within their hearts. Basically, Sora's desires is for his best friend not being tainted by the darkness, nor Kairi getting her heart taken away. as Riku's is he wishes for things to be back to normal and that he never betrayed Sora..and created the events of darkness taking over the islands. Each dream symbolizes something. Sora's is freedom(Not being a** **keyblade wielder) Riku's is Innocence(He doesn't act on his jealous emotions) and Kairi's is Happy Ending(After Xemnas's defeat..everything is back to normal). Each generation represents the symbols I just described XD CONFUSED?! I BET YOU ARE! **** Riku's POV..starts now! NO YAOI! Just little kids guys! LOL**

* * *

I blinked a few times, and realized the sun was blazing on my face. I shot up,"Sora! Kairi!" I yelled. I noticed that I was on the smaller island. I blinked a few times looking around. Why did everything seem smaller? Why was I back on the islands...what about that fight with Maleficent? Was this some sort of trick?

"RIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkku!" I heard a familiar voice. I haven't heard that innocent voice in a while.

(Destiny Island Birth By Sleep version Plays)

I looked to see Sora running on the bridge..it was odd because he was a little kid..he was wearing red shorts and a white top. I jumped back surprised if he was a kid did that make me..? I looked slowly at my hands and noticed my hands were smaller and I was wearing my bands. Why in the world were we little kids..and why were we back on the islands. Sora breathed heavily finally next to me.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Riku! Guess what I just found this super coool shiny thingy..in the water!" He said hyper. I was confused...who cared?

"Um...Sora why are we little kids again..?" I decided to ask. Sora looked confused at me.

"Well...because we aren't adults yet!" Sora gave me a pout."We need to hurry up and GROWWWWWWWW!" He yelled. I sighed.

"This has to be a trick by Maleficent..or something." I muttered putting my finger on my chin.

"Maleficent..!" Sora yelled. I looked at him as he called the witch's name. Maybe he might know something."That's a weird name..is that some type of food?!" I bowed my head defeated.

"Nevermind.." I facepalmed..there was no point. Sora always had an attention spam of a squirrel."Hopefully, Kairi knows what's going on." I walked past Sora who was stomping his foot impatient.

"Riku! What are you talking about!?" I continued to walk down the bridge..Kairi should be around here somewhere."Wait for me!" I heard my younger friend cry. Sora ran after me and suddenly ran past me as if we were racing.

"Let's race to Kairi! She's on the other side of the island!" Sora yelled happily. I couldn't help but smile. I sort of missed this..Of course Sora ran off..that's all he ever did..he was so hyper. I just wondered why Sora couldn't remember Maleficent...I walked after the running Sora to the other side of the island. Kairi was also young as well, wearing her white dress. She was searching for something.

"Kairiiiiiiiiiii!" Sora yelled. Kairi looked over to us and smiled hopeful. Kairi looked so adorable...of course I would never say that to her. Kairi stood up and walked over to us.

"Hi, guys!" She waved shyly. I forgot that she was a very shy kid..unlike how she was when she was older.

"Hey, Kairi do you know what happened to us?" I asked. Kairi gave me the same expression Sora did.

"What do you mean?" I knew there was no point in asking. I shook my head."It's nothing."

"What are you looking for, Kairi?" My spiky head friend asked.

"I dropped my necklace! It must be around here.." She pouted.

"Don't worry! I'll help you! Two heads are bigger than one!"

"Uh..I think you mean "better"." I corrected.

"That too!" He yelled. Him and Kairi began to search for Kairi's necklace as if nothing previously didn't happen. I crossed my arms, thinking.

_'Something strange is happening...I better find out what's going on...is there any way for me to contact Mickey?'_

XxXxXxXx

I walked on the other side of the shore and walked over to the smaller island. I put my finger on my chin and was wondering how to contact Mickey..or something. I decided to backtrack. I put my hands on my hip and closed my eyes."Let's see we were about to fight Maleficent until everything went blank..What else was there?" I asked out loud.

"Riku! Why did you run off?!" I heard Sora call me, him and Kairi were racing on the bridge towards me.

"Hmm.." I muttered to myself, once Sora was close enough to me, I stretched his fat cheeks ..seeing if he was an illusion or not. His eyes began to tear from the pain.

"Ahh! Riku!" He cried. I stared at him with a blank face.

"I guess I'm wrong." I stopped pulling his cheeks as he rubbed it.

"What was that about?" Sora asked whining.

"It's nothing, Sora."'He seems real... Kairi couldn't help but laugh. Sora made a pout at me. I sighed at this predicament ..I looked around a bit confused at the situation. I was getting odd looks by Kairi and Sora.

"What's on your mind, Riku?" My young best friend asked.

"Hmm..well you guys won't seem to remember.."

"Try us!" Sora yelled jumping up and down with excitement. I ignored him and decided to ask another question.

"Was there another person here..you know before Kairi showed up?" I was thinking about Terra..he arrived before Kairi was even known to us. Sora tried to hard to think, it was almost cute..nope not really.

"No! You know that!" Sora whined."Unless I'm missing something!"

"Hmmm." The fact that nobody came on the island before Kairi was strange. Terra came before ..that's weird. "..."

"Riku? Are you feeling okay?!" Sora asked me.

"I'm fine, Sora..." Sora made a face and began to stared at me, he put his hands on his hips. I crossed my arms and stared back at him.

"Did you find your necklace?" I asked Kairi. She nodded.

"Thanks to Sora!" Sora smiled happily at her. I remember how I use to be jealous of those two ..looking back now it was a bit childish..sort of speak. "I want to show you guys something! While I was looking around I dropped my necklace! I'll be right back!" Kairi yelled. Sora and me made a confused look.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea."

XxXXXXxX

Sora was explaining to me that I was just making up things as days went on..as if I was telling him a story..about my "previous adventures". It made me seem like I was going crazy. But I knew I wasn't and I knew I didn't have that sort of crazy idea. Me joining the darkness, the heartless..Xemnas..everything it just seemed to real to be made-up. That's right the keyblade..! I decided to call it and see if that would work. I extended my hand hoping I would see a flash of light form into a key. I could feel Sora staring at me with wonder.

"Ohhh! Are we playing a game?! I wanna try!" He did the same motion I was doing with my hand. As I thought nothing. I let out a big sigh and looked down at Sora who seemed to be straining.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to call my keyblade!" Sora yelled happily."Ugggggggggggh!" He thought I was playing a game...

"Ugh.."

"I'm backkk!" Kairi yelled. Kairi was running with a bucket in her hand struggling. I wondered what she had in the bucket. Sora quickly jumped down and ran besides her. I did the same. Kairi and Sora went on their knees and began to dig into the bucket. Kairi was taking some seashells out while Sora was observing them. (Look up Our Collection by ~kh-freakkk)

"Pretty cool." I admitted. How many did she even have? Sora was laughing happily.

"NEATTTTTT!" Kairi smiled happily. "This SHOULD be OUR COLLECTION!"

"Of course!" Kairi said.

"How, we didn't even do any work in this?" I asked.

"Teehee..it's okay I went collecting for seashells and wanted to share it all with you guys."

"GEE! Thanks!"

I laughed softly under my breath."Thanks, Kairi." I held one of the shells and looked at it as the sun reflected on it.

XxXxXx

I had no contact with anyone..Sora and Kairi couldn't remember anything..and I was stuck being a kid. Oh goody...I couldn't call my keyblade or anything..I knew I didn't make any of the events up. I don't have that sort of imagination like Sora...I wasn't even paying attention to what Sora or Kairi was saying. I was too busy thinking. Everything, this whole thing was like a re-run of my past life..only thing different was Terra didn't introduce me to the keyblade...

"Riku! Are you listening!" I heard Sora yelled. I got out of my thoughts and looked over to him. We were sitting on the paopu tree.

"Sorry, what was that Sora?"

"I was just telling Kairi about how cool you are! And how strong you are! Riku beat Wakka, Selphie and Tidus! Riku's not afraid of nothing!" Sora gloated.

"Sora..I don't think I'm that special.." I rubbed my hair.

"I think so! You are the best on the whole island!" Sora grinned.

"I've only met you a few days..and from what I've been told you seem pretty strong, Riku!"

"See! Seee!" I cracked a small smile.(Look up Like old times by Xella-15)

"Thanks Sora." I smiled.

"Let's stay on the islands TOGETHER!" Sora yelled. I gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes! We can stay on this island! And grow old! And be epic here!"

"..." I wasn't expecting that. I turned towards the ocean lost in thought. "Is that what you want? Is that what you always wanted, Sora?"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

I wondered..did Sora and Kairi REALLY want to stay on the island instead of going off to other worlds. I was the one who brought up going off into other worlds. I wondered..did they just want to stay on the island and be normal.."Riku?" Kairi asked.

"It's nothing." I said. I jumped off the tree and stared on last time at the ocean. Was this all just a test for me or something? "Come on, let's go home." I was still puzzled about this whole mess.

"Hmm, okay if you say so Riku!" Sora yelled.

XxXxXxXxXx

(Destiny Island Birth By Sleep version Ends)

I was back "home" so it seemed. I just couldn't shake the feeling of all of this. It was like living in a twilight zone. I couldn't accept this whole ideal of living on the islands with Sora and Kairi...like this..not just yet. I had to see one last thing..if all of this..was just my mind playing tricks on me. I decided to sneak out of my house. I was outside and it was dark of course. I walked down the hill towards the islands. I looked at the islands with determination._ "Hopefully..." _I rowed my boat over to the islands. I decided to check out the secret place. I crawled in the secret place, and walked around..nothing abnormal so it seemed. I remembered when me and Sora first discovered this place...after he was leaving..I saw the keyhole..I was a bit surprised I didn't see it now.

(Strange Whispers Play)

I put my hand on the door lost in thought."How is it that...I don't see any keyhole...this doesn't make sense.." I looked around it and felt for some type of clue or something. It didn't add up, at all. I crossed my arms a bit confused and frustrated Maybe..I am going crazy..nothing is..happening. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. This seems to real for my liking. There was a sound rustling outside as if someone was trying to get in. "Could it be a heartless?" I asked outloud. I didn't have my keyblade at all. I took the closest thing that was with me a stick. "Ugh..it will have to do..I suppose." I grabbed the stick with me and slowly walked out of the place cautiously. I rose my stick above my head ready to battle. "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here!" I turned to the side of the waterfall to see Sora. What was Sora doing here? He was grinning at my stupidly. I lowered my "weapon" and looked at him confused and concerned.

(Strange Whispers End)

"Sora?! What are you doing here?"

"Well! I couldn't sleep so I was looking out my window and saw you walking to the islands..so I followed!" Sora said leaning back with his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Ugh..it's dangerous!"

"I can handle it! No big monsters are going to go after me!' Sora made a fist and nodded. I couldn't help it I started to laugh a bit."What's so funny?! I'm serious!"

"I know..you are..that's what makes it so funny." I laughed. Sora didn't get my joke and cocked his head.

"I don't know what you mean, but okay!" Sora pouted. "Anyway, why did you come back to the islands, let alone the secret place! You saw a monster?!"

"No, nothing..I was just looking at that door."

"Ah! You already know that door can't open! I wonder what is beyond that door...then again I don't...must be something scary."

"I thought you weren't afraid..." I rose an eyebrow smirking. Sora jumped back.

"Of course not! I'm just saying! I'm not afraid of nothing!" He yelled. I threw the stick on the ground and began to walk away down at the shorelines towards my boats.

"W-Wait for me!" He yelled. It was so obvious, he was afraid of the dark, of course he would never say it. I turned back to him and smirked again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He yelled. "I'm not afraid of nothing!" He ran towards me near the shack.

"If you say so, Sora." I smiled. I heard thunder and felt rain. I put my hand out to feel the cool water, splash down on my small hands. "Looks like it's about to pour. Strange it was perfect today.." I muttered. (Look up Love of Lost Children by tifany1988)A few times was the sound of thunder. I wasn't afraid of Thunder and Lightning..so it didn't really matter to me..it was just a big annoyance getting my hair wet. Sora on the other hand didn't take a liking to this kind of weather as much as he hated to admit it. He was also afraid of Thunder and Lightning. Sora was shivering and trying to put on a brave look at the same time.

"We should go." I said.

"Y-Yeah." Sora said. I walked Sora's pace to see if he was okay, he was trying to stick close to me.. every-time he heard the sound of thunder he was jump a few times. How was it that this kid..was able to save the worlds and defeat darkness but was afraid of thunder and lightning? At least how I saw it in my dreams. Back then..it was just the simplest things that were terrifying..instead of losing your heart to darkness..and heartless..and all that. I suddenly felt a tug on my hand. I looked down to see Sora hiding behind me.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"No! I'm just making sure...You're n-n-not." He whined.

"I'm not."

"Well..! Just in case!" He said softly.

"You shouldn't be afraid.."

"..." Sora didn't seem to here me, he was to busy listening to the sound of the thunder. We were at the docks anyway, so we were almost home anyway.

"We're almost home anyway, Sora." Sora let go of me and saw me jump into my boat."Aren't you coming?" I asked. Sora looked a mess, he was some kind of break down or whatever. I haven't seen this side of Sora in a LONG time.

"R-Riku..can I stay at your place?" He quietly said."My parents won't notice! At least until the storm is over!"

"Alright, but after the storm you better get home! You know how your parent's are."

"Yay!"

It was Surprising, once we got home our clothes weren't as damp..maybe it was because the storm JUST started as soon as we snuck back at my house. Sora was laying on the floor on blankets I set up. Me and Sora hadn't had a sleepover like this in a LONG time..how long has it been...really? I was trying to figure out the difference between reality and illusion...I wasn't sure which one I was living right now. It was still storming outside. I heard Sora muffling and making a noise below me. I peek from my bedside at him."Sora, what are you doing?"

"..." He didn't answer me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Y-yes." He muttered. By the tone of his voice..I could tell he wasn't okay.."I just can't sleep." He said, looking u at me. I let out a big breath. "I keep thinking of losing you, Riku! You and Kairi! I don't want it to happen!" I was a bit surprised at him, I jolted up and gave him a confused look.

(Treasured Memories Plays)

"Where is this coming from, Sora? What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream before, that you and Kairi were being taken away from me...I couldn't get you back!" He was about cry."That's why I want us all to stay on this island..I don't want to leave.."

"..." I didn't know what to say. Sora was so scared and upset..the only thing I could say was.

"Sora.. come here." I ordered. Sora looked at me trying to hold back tears. He wiped back his eyes. I motioned for him to lay besides me. Sora struggled to get up on my bed and climbed over me, pulling my hair a bit.

"Ow!" I yelled annoyed, giving him an angry look.

"Sorry." He whined. He laid behind me against the wall. I don't know why he liked being close to the wall...maybe it was a safe zone for him or something..I don't know.

"You feel better?"

"Yup!" He said happily."I feel safer, now that I'm with Riku!"

"Sora.." I muttered under my breath. I turned the other way of the bed..lost in thought._'What he said before is baffling..' _"Sora, you said I was being taken from you along with Kairi.."

"Y-yea! I don't want to lose you guys! You are my best friends!" He whispered. I frowned to myself.

"Sora..I'll always be there for you and protect you..you and Kairi. Even though things go wrong. I'll call for you..and reach you..even in the darkest times. I won't let anyone hurt you or Kairi." I felt Sora cling on to me some more, he was falling asleep. I could tell by his breathing pattern and his body relaxing.

"And I'll protect you and Kairi...I'll protect everyone precious to me." He said in my ear. (Look up You will always protect my back by tifany1988). It was quiet for a while until I heard the sound of him, snoring softly. That's right I promised him..I would protect him..no matter what...My eyes were also getting heavy as well. Was this..really what I wanted..? To live this life..with Sora and Kairi...for some reason..it just didn't feel right.

XxXxXxXx

(Riku theme Plays)

The next day, I was suppose to meet Kairi and Sora at the islands. I knew something was off about this. It just didn't make sense. I made my way towards Sora and Kairi who were sitting at the beach talking to each other. Something was telling me this..just was to good to be true. Living a life without...going to other worlds..no keyblades...just being regular..no darkness..It's impossible. I couldn't have made those up. It's destiny..destiny that me and Sora have the keyblade and fight off the darkness. Darkness exists whether we want it too or not. I can't change my past...I can only live with it and move on. Living life as a lie..this..I couldn't do. I can't relive my whole past in a different way. Was this all a dream? It just had to be. I thought I heard Mickey's voice in my head..calling me..telling me to wake up... I thought one last time of what Maleficent said before everything was blank. She said something about sleep. Sleep...that's what this whole thing was. I heard Mickey's voice once again..was he trying to wake me up from this "Dream" . Was this similar to what me and Sora had to take the I living a dream I wanted...no this isn't what I want..I remembered everyone's faces Mickey...Namine..Roxas...even Donald and Goofy and more friends I made..I was destined to fall to darkness just as I was destined to overcome it..If I was dreaming that it's possible so was Sora and Kairi. I looked to see "Sora and Kairi" turning to me. Sora got up and was walking slowly towards me.

"Riku! Come on, let's go have some fun!" Sora smiled motioning me to take his hand. I paused at Sora's hand. "Me, you and Kairi we'll be together forever! We won't have nothing to worry about." The young Sora smiled. I stared at the ground and paused with a frown. Right...Together...I promised him I would protect him..and that's what I was going to do.

"You're right, Sora." I said. I made a step backwards."I'm going to protect you and Kairi. That's a promise I tend to keep."

"Riku..?" He asked.

"I'm going to wake you and Kairi up."

"Riku...what are yo-" Him and Kairi suddenly began to fade slowly along with the island. The light suddenly engulfed everything...and everything was hard to see..after that...

XxXxXxXxX

(Riku theme Ends)

"Gawersh, do ya think he's goin to wake up!"

"Shuush!" I heard voices..they sounded familiar.

"No, wait..I think he is waking up." That voice also sounded familiar..it sounded alot like Mickey. I slowly opened my eyes, looking around everything was a bit blurry as if I haven't woken up in a long time. My body felt a bit stiff and tight. After my vision was beginning to get clear, I saw Mickey staring at me, Donald, Goody as well and Axel..who was sitting in the chair.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." Axel said. I sat up slowly and felt my neck.

"Mickey..?" I whispered. I realized I was back to my normal age and attire.

"Riku! You're awake! I'm so glad!"

"We thought you were a gooner!" Goofy cried. I realized I was back in Master Yen Sid's.

"Yes, indeed." He muttered. He was sitting in his seat of course.

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"What happened..?" I asked confused.

"Well..." Mickey began. "Me and the fellas here found out Pete stole our door to the past. You see we have three types of doors. One that goes to the VERYYYYYYY Past, the other a year or so and finally a future one. We tracked down Pete and thanks to Merlin's help we hopped in that same door. We found you three asleep thanks to Maleficent. Luckily, we got there in time or else she would have used Sora."

"So, it was a trick."

"She has the power over sleep, just as much as I do...she can manipulate your dreams into whatever you desire. If you chase them..soon you will live it and be in eternal sleep forever." Master Yen Sid explained.

"It makes sense now..." I got up and looked at Axel, who waved.

"I was already here training when you guys showed up, don't mind me..got it memorized?" I scratched my head a bit and looked at Mickey.

"I almost fell for it."

"But you didn't! You realized that none of it was real."

_'None of it..' _I thought about that promise I made to the dream "Sora" ...that was a real promise I intended to keep. "I think, it was a wake up call for me." I said outloud. I realized what I had to do.

"Golly, I don't know what kind of dream you were having."

"This is why you are considered the Keyblade Master." Master Yen Sid said. I nodded and looked at my friends. Speaking of Sora, where were they. I looked back to see Sora and Kairi resting on each other against the wall. I rushed over to them and got on my knees.

"Sora! Sora! Kairi! You have to wake up!" I yelled. Hoping they could hear me.

"It's no use." Master Yen Sid said.

"We tired everything! They have to wake up on their own or at least someone has to help them!" Mickey said. I looked at my friends.

"Wait, is their world a sleeping world?"

"In a way, yes." He began to explain, as I stared at my friends face."Because you took the test, you are able to travel into sleeping worlds freely..since Sora and Kairi need saving you can help them wake up. Just as you did for Sora before." I nodded.

"Hmm, doesn't this seem familiar.." Axel said in a singing tone.

"I fear, Sora is losing faster than Kairi. You should go to his dream first." I smiled at Sora..

"Here we go again right, Sora? You just always seem to be sleeping..." I took out my keyblade, happy that I was able to summon it once again. I pointed at Sora who was glowing with light, a small world appeared in front of him.

"Take your time, we have all day." Axel said.

"It won't be long, Axel."

"Listen! It's Lea..Lea! Ugh..Why do I even.."

"Be careful, Riku." Donald and Goofy said in unison. I looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"Right." I glanced at Mickey who nodded with confidence.

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack: Sora's Dream by max05233157 Plays)

I turned my attention to Sora, while the light engulfed everything and everyone. "That's a promise I'm going to keep Sora.."

* * *

**Lol, sorry if these few chapters are boring..don't worry it will get better...lml..next chapter is Kairi...Riku is going to save Sora..AGAIN lol...Riku is proving himself big time! And no yaoi! . I swear lol! Next Chapter alot of KairiXSora! Kairi is a pervert that is all I have to say...won't be seeing the chapter very soon due to finals coming up...so be patient...okay thanks! Oh and to the wonderful people who created the pictures! Chibi Sora, Riku and Kairi FTW! Review! **


	32. Kairi

**.Kairi's POV ! Lol..for some reason I think Kairi's out of all three of the POV's is boring..I don't know why..I'm getting writers block now . If Sora and Kairi were ever in a relationship. Sora would be so awkward lol!**

* * *

I was in a dark place. I felt around for balance, and heard the ocean waves and seagulls outside. It sounded so familiar, I felt around for some type of support but ended up opening a door. I stepped out of the door and realized that I was back on the island and I was in the shack. "Why am I here?" I questioned myself. How was I suddenly back home? I put my hands on my mouth surprised. I was thinking of how the battle ended with Maleficent. I looked over to see Sora laying down on the beach. Wait..why was he just laying there? I decided to walk over towards him."Sora..?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile at his delicate, soothing face. He was sleeping of course. I couldn't help but giggle at him. (Look up Sleeping all the time by Sokailover013) He always was sleeping.

(Destiny Islands KH2 version Plays)

Apparently, he heard me giggling because he began to wake up."Kairi..?" He whispered, opening his big gentle blue eyes. Sora sat up as I walked besides him and sat next to him."Isn't it great...just staying like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after defeating, Xemnas everything is okay."

"Defeating Xemnas? When did we ever defeat him?" Sora looked at me with a puzzle look.

"Well...me and Riku defeated him..?" I was confused now.."That's why we came back to the island.."

"Huh?"

Sora laughed to himself."Is it that hard to believe that we are finally relaxing and enjoying our time with each other?" I still didn't understand what he was trying to say. I was going to say something else when I saw Riku walking towards us, his hands in his pocket as always. I was a bit surprised that his hair was still long. Didn't he cut it?

"Sora, you're lazy..." He sighed. Sora smiled at him and laid back down. Why was Riku's hair still long..?

"Well, who wouldn't be? After all we JUST came back from that fight with Xemnas! Luckily, the door to light showed us the way."

_'The door to light..?' _Riku nodded.

"Yeah.." He looked over at the sunset and softly smiled.

"Riku why is your hair long?" I asked. Riku rose eyebrow.

"Because I grew it out..but I do plan on cutting it soon." Was I in the past right after they "defeated" Xemnas?

"Kairi, are you okay? You don't look so good." Sora asked me.

"I...I think so." I replied. But honestly I didn't really know."What about Xehanort ?" I asked.

"Xehanort? We defeated him already!" Sora looked at me as well as Riku. Was I going crazy?

"I think you need to rest , Kairi..heck we all do.. We just came back home yesterday!" Sora shot up from laying down.

"I suppose..." I muttered.

XxXXX

I sat on my bed confused, placing my hand on my chest."What was going on?" I wondered if Namine knew. Namine appeared infront me."Namine, what's happening?" Namine smiled.

"Nothing, Kairi..we're back home." I was still uncertain but Namine seemed convincing ..at least. She looked out the window and I did the same. I saw lights and heard music. I wondered what was going on...it sounded like a party or something. I noticed Sora infront of my house waving. Namine noticed Roxas as well, waving.

"Kairi! Come out!" Sora yelled. I looked at Namine who nodded. I went outside along with Namine and met Sora. Sora was more happier than usual. He seemed to be excited about something.

"Sora, what's going on?" I asked, Namine was standing next to me as Roxas was standing next to Sora.

"Well Tidus and the others are throwing us a welcome back party. At last minute me and Riku found out." A welcome back party? Never happened before..very strange. "Come on!" He yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hill. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I turned back while being pulled to see Roxas and Namine smiling at each other.

"What about them?"

"They can have some time for themselves, besides they need to catch up, don't they?"Sora smiled showing his perfect teeth. We arrived at the shoreline of the beach. From far away we saw at the islands lanterns, torches, etc up. "Riku and the others are there already."

"Well...okay? I guess.."

"Don't be so worried, Kairi! We're back home, we can relax..nothing bad is going to happen ever! We defeated the organization. We can finally be together." I wasn't so sure about that. But I ignored my thinking and went along with Sora.

"Aye, finally dey decided to show up!" Wakka yelled. Tidus and Selphie were talking to one another on the dock. Riku was just leaning against the wall bored, with a cup in his hand.

"Hey! If you told us sooner!" Sora yelled.

"That would defeat the whole purpose, ya!" Wakka said. Sora crossed his arms a bit annoyed.

"I don't think so." He stuck his bottom lip out-pouting. I giggled at his facial expression. Him and Riku always made the best ones yet.

"So, did we miss anything?" I asked.

"No..not really...they dragged us out of here for nothing." My best friend Riku replied walking over to us.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Wakka yelled with a groan. Riku rolled his eyes.

"It's whatever though...we don't have anything plan..right?" He asked me and Sora.

"Of course not! Not anymore!" Sora grinned.

_'Yeah...sure'_

Sora turned to me and smiled softly."Say, Kairi I saw what you drew.." he said suddenly.

"What..?" I asked puzzled. Sora smiled to himself and began to walk towards the secret place, indicating for me to follow him. I was hesitant..because I didn't want to make things awkward...HE was the one who drew the paopu fruit first..not me..Riku noticed me being nervous and planted his hand on my shoulder. For some reason that calmed me down a bit. Riku half smiled at me and motioned for me to follow after Sora.

"But.."

"Don't worry..." Is all he said. By the looks of it he had a plan or an idea of what was going to happen next. I stared at him for a few seconds and walked after Sora into the secret place, I heard Riku yell.

"Have fun." I don't know what he was trying to get at...I bent down to get into the secret place, I saw Sora, staring at the drawing. (Look up Good Old Times by DoubleRainbowWTF)

(Kairi II theme Plays)

Sora seemed to be in a mind of his own, he didn't realize I was watching him from afar, I walked closer towards him. He quickly looked at me and laughed nervously."Kairi."

"Sora? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I was just looking at this drawing." I looked away and smiled nervously.

"Oh.."

"Yeah..." He said. It was very awkward now...why did he have to bring this up..all of a sudden?

"Hey Kairi.." Sora muttered. He got up slowly and stared into me...it made me chill in a good way of course.

"Yes..?"

"Um...well.." He rubbed his cheek embarrassed."I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest..but.."

"But..?" He didn't seem to finish his sentence. I wanted to know more."What are you trying to tell me..you know you can always talk to me..right Sora?" I asked with concern, holding his hand. That seemed to make him even more nervous...I don't know why..usually I would be the one to be nervous..whenever he touched me..Sora bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground.

"Well...since...ya know everything is back to normal...and we don't have anything to worry about..I've..I've been meaning to tell you something...I always wanted to tell you this but..." He paused again.

"Sora! Just tell me." I didn't mean to yell but I wanted to know what he was trying to say. Sora quickly grabbed me and pulled me against him in his arms. I couldn't even say anything else. He stared into my eyes and quickly pressed his lips against mine. I was so stunned..I didn't even know how to react. Without thinking I closed my eyes. (Look up Finally by ~kh2-freakkk) Was this real? Was this really happening..? Did Sora..? So many questions were running through my mind..Sora stopped kissing me and blushed red...he looked down at the ground even more embarrassed. I was too shock to even say anything else.

"I'm sorry, Kairi..I don't know what came over me..I should go.." He said awkwardly. He hurried out of the secret place and ran outside. I slowly felt my lips.

"Did..Sora..did he just kiss me?"

XxXxXxXx

I walked outside to see everyone else there but Sora. I walked over to Riku who looked at me with concern."Is Sora okay? His face looked very red...what were you two doing?" He smirked afterwards.

"It's..just.." I moved Riku away from my other three friends closer towards the shack for some privacy.

"Okay? What happened?" Riku asked crossing his arms. He was so nosy.

"Sora...he kissed me.." Riku was a bit surprised at first but began to but smirk. Did he knew this was going to happen? Or what?

"So he finally did it!" He said which I didn't expect.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Kairi..the two of you are so destined for each other...you two are completely clueless of each others feelings." I felt myself getting warm around my face."I know the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. It's obvious...everyone already knew you liked each other..but the two of you."

"...I didn't know!" Riku sighed and face palmed.

"I wasn't expecting him to KISS you so fast..I was expecting him to tell you sooner or later that he had feelings for you." I didn't know what else to say. Sora...he liked me? I wasn't even sure if he did or not.."He was so embarrassed that he rushed home! Hhaaha!" Riku chuckled.

"You're so mean, Riku."

"It's just so funny how oblivious, the two of you are." He flipped his bang."Look, I think the two of you need to talk. Knowing Sora he will make things even more awkward... tomorrow the two of you talk it out." He grinned. Maybe Riku was right, maybe it was time that I did talk to Sora about us. I never really did get a chance due to all the adventures occurring..I was beginning to wonder if that whole time...Master Xehanort...Sora and darkness, etc was all just my imagination..maybe I am being paranoid.

"Alright.."

"Okay, love is in the air." Riku muttered under his breath, while walking towards Tidus.

"Hey...!"

XxXxXxXx

(Missing You Plays)

I couldn't really get a good nights sleep..I kept thinking of what just happened...Sora..he really did kiss me..and...I didn't know how to react..My feelings for him is just so complicated..I never thought he felt the same with me. I sighed. Riku was right I had to talk to him..why am I so nervous..this is Sora I was talking about...I left my house and walked over to the islands...maybe he might be there. And I was right, Sora was talking to Roxas..by the looks of it..Sora looked completely stressed..I couldn't make out what exactly they were talking about. Roxas was laughing for some reason at Sora and Sora was upset about this. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He noticed me walking over towards him under the bridge that was connected to the small island. Roxas smiled at Sora and began to fade within him. I wondered what those two were talking about. "Hi..Sora.." I said. Sora looked at the ground nervously.

"Hey..Kairi..Look..I'm sorry about..what happened..ya know.." He turned red.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...I shouldn't have done that...ugh." Sora said."Things are just going to be complicated..." I wanted to tell him how much I loved him..how I longed for him..but why couldn't I say anything..why couldn't the words come out of my mouth. "Anyway..Kairi..let's just forget what happened, okay? Hehe...I just wasn't thinking straight.." Sora smiled sadly. He slowly began to walk past me back to the docks.

_'Kairi say it now!'_ I heard Namine within my mind cry.

"Sora! Wait..!" I yelled. Sora turned towards me confused.

"What is it, Kairi?"

"I...I..Like you Sora..alot.."

"Kairi? What did you say?" He gasped.

"I said..I like you!" I said louder. "From the first day I met you...when we were kids..you was my first friend Sora..the only one who spoke to me..when I was on the islands by myself. I remembered those first words you said to me. (Look up The New Girl by HeartlessKairi).

_'Who are you?'_

_"Kairi..?"  
_

_"I'm SORA! That's a pretty name! Let's be friends forever!"_

"You were so thoughtful, Sora and you still are.."

"Kairi.."

"I wanted to tell you for a long time..but...we never had the chance because..of everything that went on..." I began.

"Kairi..." He whispered my name again. Sora walked over to me and slowly hugged me."You won't have to worry about that anymore..because now we can be together."

"Sora...but what about-"

"No..I won't let anything get between us, besides we made a promise to Roxas and Namine that we'd be with each other everyday, right?" Sora smiled. I couldn't help but smile at Sora. Sora smiled nervously.

"Kairi...um.."

"What is it, Sora?"

"Kairi..can I..kiss you? I mean I REALLY want to!" Sora whined.

"Sora..you don't have to ask me." I giggled. Sora grinned and slowly held my arms and moved closer towards my face. (Look up SoKai Day 9- Love by ~kh2-freakkk). I felt like I was heaven..I just couldn't believe this was real..did that mean that we were official? It almost felt like this kiss lasted about a few minutes that's how much I was into it. Sora slowly stopped kissing me and gazed into my eyes. I was memorized by his beautiful eyes.

"Hehe.." He laughed.

"Wow.." I muttered.

"Kairi! You have to wake up!" I heard someone scream..it sounded like Riku. I looked over to see Riku himself walking with a smirk.

"Riku? What did you say?"

"I said, "FINALLY!" Riku smirked. Sora jumped backwards in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" His whole face began to turn red."Did you just watch us the whole time?!"

"Yup."

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"This is a miracle."

"Riku..." I muttered.

"Riku! What the.." Sora turned away looking embarrassed while Riku laughed at him.

"Oh, Kairi can..I kiss you?" Riku mocked. Sora turned half-way getting mad.

"Riku!" He yelled with rage.

"I mean I REALLY want to." He said in Sora's tone of voice...well attempted to. Sora growled with annoyance.

"Shut up!"

"Hahah." I giggled.

"Kairi..why do you encourage him?"

"Aww, are you mad?" Riku asked. Riku walked over to Sora and whispered something he took out a paopu fruit and said some words to Sora, making Sora blush a bit. Riku smirked and walked away. Sora was getting mad now.

"Riku!" He yelled, running after him, he looked back at me.

"Kairi! I'll be right back! I'm going to go get this guy!" He yelled.

"Right, I can't wait to share this! Just remember what I said before when we did that race!"

"No! Riku! No!" Sora yelled after his best friend. I laughed to myself.

"I guess...things will be okay..if we are like this...maybe this is better.." I whispered. I put my hands behind my back and smiled at the two boys chasing each other. Although, I still wondered why I heard Riku say "Wake up".. weird.

* * *

**Kairi's dream is about being in a relationship with Sora and finally being back on the islands together with her friends-after the battle with Xemnas. Takes place RIGHT after kh2. And if you guys didn't know Riku was teasing Sora and told him that he would share the paopu fruit with Kairi..just to piss of Sora lol XD. I forgot to put this up. Next Chapter coming soon! Review!**


	33. The Rescue

**Am I the only one who hates the dive in DDD? Idk I like the gummi ship more haha..oh yeah it would make sense for their spirits to come back..and who doesn't love those little guys? Also did any of you guys get the notification of other chapter? I don't know..because I uploaded that a while ago..and I wasn't sure...well I guess you can have two chapters at once to read lml..**

* * *

(Storm Diver Plays)

Riku was in his DDD attire and was 15 years old. Riku was flying in Sora's dive dream. Several images of the islands appeared, along with him and Kairi. There was also nightmares in his way, trying to prevent him from getting any closer to his goal_.'Great' _Riku flew towards the nightmares and hit them with his keyblade."Ya! Take that!" That seemed to throw them off, Riku dodged all the obstacles that were in his way. Riku saw that the dream dive was based on Sora and the islands..and by the looks of it..Sora was younger in his dream._ 'I'm coming, Sora.'_

XxXxXxXx

(Destiny Island Plays)

Riku arrived back at the main town of the island. Riku looked around."So...the same setting..huh?" Riku asked. Riku still was 15 years old and had his dream outfit on. Riku saw his dream eater appear next to him, his faithful Komory Bat. The bat nudged at Riku's cheek, Riku smiled softly and pet it."It's been a while huh?" Riku noticed that it was a bit dark..probably late afternoon turning into night time. He saw Kairi running up towards him, he was a bit surprised to see her 14 years old.

"Kairi?!" Riku asked. Kairi ran right past him as if he wasn't even there. Riku turned around to see her run back into her house.

"I better hurry up or else those two might leave me!" She cried.

"Huh? Those two..?" Riku asked. Riku looked at the islands from faraway. "I wonder what's going on.."

XxXxXx

Sora, Riku and Kairi were unable to go that day to depart on the raft because of that storm that suddenly occurred. Riku decided that they should leave in the afternoon. Sora didn't that that was a good idea, but Riku was the leader of the group. So he didn't argue at all. Sora walked on the island and saw Riku up on the smaller island, looking off to sea, lost in thought. Sora saw the raft that was at the shoreline, all the supplies were on the raft. They were ready to leave..they just had to wait for Kairi to get back. Sora wondered what Riku was doing up there. Sora jumped on top of the shack and ran on the bridge towards Riku. Riku still had his back turned towards him."Riku! Whatcha doing?" Sora asked. Riku slowly turned towards Sora.

(Destiny Island Ends)

"Do you enjoy this, Sora?"

"What..?"

"Living here, together with nothing to worry about?" Riku asked. Sora was dumbfounded at what he was saying.

_'Living with nothing to worry about..living in a world with all your desires come true..'  
_

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack - I'm not who you think I am plays by KingMuffinMon)

"Your part is over now, Sora. Me, You and Kairi there is nothing to fear we can go off to other worlds and be with each other."

"Riku..what are you sa-"

"This is it..This is where our adventure begins." Everything was going great so far..so why not...He's been having a good time...being with his friends ...it really did feel like the old days.

"Sora, are you ready? Let's leave the island..all of us." Riku extended his hand towards Sora, but no darkness appeared..nothing it was just him giving Sora his hand. (Look up [MMD] Riku KH1- DL! by kazuki9484)

"Yes...all of us.." Sora said slowly walking towards Riku who was still extending his hand towards Sora with a small smile._'Right...everything is going to be normal again...I won't have to deal with anything..all the suffer..everything will be back to normal..' _Sora slowly put his hand up and was inches towards Riku's hand_.'Deep down I know..this ...this can't be real..but ..everyone..Riku..Kairi..my friends..I was home..This is what I really wanted..all this time..was to be together..no darkness..no heart's taken away..nothing. Just a bunch of kids enjoying their lives. I found happiness.' _The younger boy almost grabbed Riku's hand when.

"SORA DON'T!" Sora heard a voice screamed behind him. He paused and looked back to see another Riku..but this time Riku was wearing different clothes.

"Riku...?"

XxXxXxX

"Sora, it's not real!" Riku yelled. Sora turned back to the other Riku whose hand was still extended towards his.

"But..."

"Trust me, you don't want this!" Riku yelled. "You don't want to live in a dream even if it is what you want. Whatever it is that you want we can still make it happen." Riku told his best friend. Sora continued to look at the hand lost in thought.

"..." Sora had to make a choice..either stay in this dream or...

"Sora, just think of everything else...Donald, Goofy all the friends you made..have you forgotten them?" Riku asked taking a step towards Sora.

"My friends.." Sora put his hand near his chest. He almost completely forgotten about them..he was to wrapped up in this whole dream...all images of his friends appeared in his mind.

"If you stay here..then Xehanort will destroy all the worlds..everything we've worked so hard for, it will all go to darkness..You can't let the dreams take over you." Riku was right..no matter how much he wanted this..he just couldn't turn his back on everything now...he was being selfish this whole time..how could he just forget everything like that.

"We will get through this together." The real Riku said. Sora glanced back at the fake Riku who was still extending his hand towards him. Sora closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Riku...sorry." Sora muttered to the fake Riku. Suddenly darkness began to form around Riku, and his hand. Sora gasped along with the real Riku. The darkness began to form around Sora's feet.

"Sora!" Riku yelled running towards him, Riku pushed Sora off the bridge down on the shore. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." Sora said. Riku looked up to see the the darkness forming some type of heartless. Riku got up and rose his keyblade above his head, his dream eater appeared flying next to him. Sora who was still shocked at all of this felt someone behind him. It was Kairi.

"Sora, what's going on? Aren't we going on the raft, yet?"

"Kairi.."

(The Dread of Night Plays)

"That's not Kairi." Riku said. Riku swung at the fake Kairi who began to turn slowly into darkness. Sora breathed heavily..this..this isn't what he wanted...darkness."Sora..I know you want us to be back to the way things were..but you have to face reality...it might not ever happen. We were destined to be keyblade wielders. We have a job now and that's to save the worlds." Riku calmly said. The darkness slowly turned into Darkside, Riku was prepared to fight the darkness. Riku looked at Sora's state and glared back at the darkness. It began to get bigger and bigger."I'll protect those I care about, because...my friends are my power, right Sora?" Sora stared at Riku who was already in battle form. Sora slowly got up.

"Right." He suddenly began to glow with light. His clothes changed to his dream outfit and his keyblade appeared in his hand. Meow Wow appeared bouncing next to Sora.

XxXxXxXx

DarkSide put his hands in the air and began to form a darkball. Riku quickly jumped up on the smaller island trying to attack it's weakpoint. Sora looked at his companion."You ready?" His dream eater bounced up and down excited. Sora summoned another dream eater Necho cat. Meow Wow sat down and began to shallow the other dream eater, making him bigger and bigger. Sora jumped on his dream eater's back while Meow Wow jumped all the way up on the smaller island. It continued to jump up and down, creating massive damage towards DarkSide. Riku jumped out of the way and landed on the bridge. He watched Sora and his dream eater attack the big heartless. Riku smirked at Sora.

"That's it." He muttered. "It's our turn."

Riku glowed with purplish light, he was using his spirit's power. Riku sprouted transparent wings behind him and flew up towards DarkSide's face."Take this!" Riku yelled, hitting him with intense power. He did it over and over again until he finally did a combo. Sora jumped back still on his spirit's back, Riku flew next to Sora who looked at the Darkside. Riku looked at Sora who nodded back. They both nodded to each other. The two of them pointed their keyblade towards DarkSide's face. Light and darkness formed from each their keyblades straight to DarkSide's face.

"It's over!"

"You're finished!"

(The Dread of Night ends)

Darkside began to shake in pain, a dark orb appeared over him. Sora's spirit vanished along with Riku's as well. DarkSide was getting swallowed up into the darkness. Riku and Sora decided to jump out of harms way and landed back on the shore. As Darkside was finally gone within the darkness. The sky of the islands began to clear up. As if nothing happened. It was over. "Well...didn't expect that." Riku suddenly felt Sora rush into his arms."Sora..?" Riku asked confused.

(Distant From You Plays)

(Look up I don't want to get out of this dream by ~tifany1988)"Riku...why...why did I almost let the dreams take me over again..? It was just to real..is it wrong that I didn't want you to wake me from this dream?" Sora asked. Riku was stunned by this behavior then again, he did cry back at The World That Never Was. "I wanted us all to be together again..like how things were..." Sora muttered.

"Sora.."

"Was I being selfish? I forgot about everyone else..that was important to me..I was only thinking of my feelings.."

"Sora...no.." Riku said. "We all have desires...I understand how you feel..really. We all have things we want to change..but we just can't we have to keep moving on..that's life..in general." Sora paused and looked at Riku."As much as you may think I'm lying..honestly..I wanted to stay in that dream as well...but..I couldn't...even though I made a promise to the fake you...I still go by that promise..you may not know it..but I do." Sora let go of Riku who stared at his best friend. "If you stayed here, and we went on that raft..Roxas..wouldn't have never been born..nor Namine..you wouldn't have met Donald, Goofy and all the other friends you made." Riku explained.

"Riku.."

Riku walked past Sora looking at the ocean."I told you before, didn't I?..Don't chase the dreams..do you ever listen to me, Sora?" Riku asked smiling at his best friend with a sigh. Sora smiled sadly.

"I guess not." Riku shook his head.

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you? You're such a sap.."

"Nooo.." Sora said.

(Dream Eater Plays)

Sora was suddenly jumped over by his Meow Wow who came out of nowhere breaking the mood. It began to lick Sora on his face, who was laughing uncontrollable."He thinks so too." Riku said, his bat appeared on Riku's head, which made Riku have a poker face."Ugh."

"Awww." Sora said holding his dream eater, looking at his best friend.

"Enough.." Riku sighed crossing his arms, the last thing he wanted to do was show his affection towards his spirit in front of Sora. "Anyway we need to go wake Kairi up before she gets lost in the dreams as well."

"Kairi?"

"Yes, we need to hurry back to Master Yen Sid..then we can explain it." Sora got up and looked to see the keyhole, Riku pointed to it quickly and began to float in the sky."Come on, Sora." He said flying towards the light. Sora floated as well towards his friend, before he flew close enough to the light. The spiky head boy looked back at the "island" and sighed, before flying towards the light.

XxXxXxXx

(Magical Mystery Plays)

Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Lea staring at him, Sora gasped surprised. Sora was back to being 15 years old again."Glad to see sleeping beauty is awake...I was beginning to worry."Lea said.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried jumping on Sora.

"You're okay! Gawersh, we thought we lost you!"

"Hahah..guys.." Sora said.

"Gee, thanks for the support.." Riku grumbled who was behind Sora. Sora looked upwards and saw his best friend who was back to being 16 years again.

"Oh, Riku we didn't mean it like that!" Goofy said.

"Well you took a long time!" Donald cried.

"Hey..what did you do?" Riku argued.

"Why..you!?" Donald cried.

"Hehe.." Sora laughed nervously."Thanks Riku." Sora said.

"No problem, Sora. I always have your back." He smirked. Sora smiled at his best friend. Master Yen cleared his throat.

"It is good to see that you are awake." Master Yen Sid said. Sora and the others immediately got up.

"Heh..sorry guys looks like I messed up..again." Once again he was chasing the dreams. He was a bit shamed of this..He was wondering whatever happened to Maleficent now..

"There is no need to apologize, Sora..you're not the only one who is chasing the dreams." Riku looked over at Kairi who was smiling to herself, probably enjoying her dream..way to much.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled looking at her. Master Yen Sid closed his eyes and calmly said.

"You need to go into the dreams and save her as well. After you have done that, I will need to talk to you all."

"Alright." The other boy said, he looked at Kairi's facial expression and softly smiled."I bet it's about you, Sora."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The spiky head boy asked confused. Riku smirked at his friend. He was totally clueless. "Nevermind, Sora let's go..try and catch up." Riku pointed his keyblade at Kairi. The moment he did that, light surrounded her body, forming a small world. Riku slowly began to vanish within the world. Sora quickly ran up the the small sleeping world as well and disappeared like his best friend.

"How do you keep up with those two?" Lea asked with a sigh sarcastically. He was a bit bored and he wanted something to do at least.

"Ahh, you Lea. It seems you and Kairi need to do some practicing as well, in order for you to be a full keyblade master."

"What do you mean, gramps?"

"WHAT?! How dare you?!" Donald yelled jumping up and down."His name is NOT "Gramps!"

"Yeah, Yeah..Yeah." Lea muttered. Donald was getting extremely angry at Lea and began to mumbled under his breath. Unable for the others to understand what he was saying.

"Yes..well...you two will take the exam."

"But, Master don't you think it's too soon?" Goofy asked.

"We can not waste any time.." Master Yen Sid said. He began to think of his old friend Eraqus suddenly. He had to stop Xehanort no mater what.

XxXxXxXx

(Destiny Island Plays)

"Kairi!" Selphie called her friend. Kairi looked back at Selphie. The two of them were walking towards the school in their uniform."I haven't seen you in a while! You're always with Sora!" Selphie whined. Kairi blushed a bit. It was true, her and Sora were official dating now and she never really had time to hang out with Selphie. Besides school was already starting. It's usually just Kairi and Sora, or sometimes Kairi, Sora and Riku.

"I'm sorry about that." Kairi said.

"Aww, it's alright..at least you guys are happy." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah...we are." Summer Vacation was over and it was back to school again. Selphie and Kairi didn't really mind going back to school..unlike the boys. As they walked in front of the door way. Selphie began to go through her bag.

"Oh darn, I forgot something at home. I'll see you around lunch?" She asked. Selphie and her didn't have the same periods, the only time she would have time with Selphie and everyone else was at lunch.

"Okay." Kairi waved as the girl ran back home. Kairi walked alone to her home room, it was sort of strange to be walking by herself to her home room."I wonder if Riku and Sora are there already." Riku and Sora were in her home room and in a few classes of hers. Kairi walked in and saw the two boys there. Riku was listening to Sora ramble on about something. By Riku's facial expression, he was annoyed by Sora already. Sora however didn't care and was still talking about his adventures and everything that happened. Kairi grinned and walked in.

"Oh, just in time, Kairi." Riku said."Sora, was just telling me of his grand adventures..come won't you sit and listen to this another hundredth time?" Riku sarcastically said.

"Hey!" Sora yelled as the redhead walked over to Sora. Sora gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I still can't get use to that.." Riku said.

"S-Shut up.." Sora muttered. Kairi giggled to herself and went to sit down in her seat, while Sora continued his story. (Look up Kairi Riku and Sora at class by VaneKairi) For the past few days..it's been nothing but this..going to school..hanging out..her and Sora being in a relationship, Riku teaching her how to use the keyblades..and much more. The three of them could relax and enjoy their lives. That's all she wanted was to be with her friends and not be left behind.

XxXxXxX

"We're back here again...hmm all of our dreams constant of us being back home." The real Riku said. He was once again in his DDD outfit. Him and Sora were in front of Sora's house. Sora went to go get a chest. He opened it to saw torn pages for Winnie The Pooh. "Sora, get over here..we have to go look for Kairi." Riku told his friend.

"Coming, Riku!" Sora yelled. He rushed over to his older friend who was looking for Kairi.

"I don't see her...hmmm she must be with "us" then." Sora rubbed his hair confused."Well..we already know where we would be..." Riku figured they would be back on the islands...since that is the only usual place they would hang out at.

"Or at school..ugh." Sora looked back and pointed to see several other teens and Tidus walking from school in their uniform."School...the horror of being back."

"Stop complaining, Sora. It's your fault you're always behind since you like to sleep alot."

"No..that's not it!" Sora yelled. Riku shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever, Sora..let's just go back to the school, Kairi should be there."

"Okay, Riku." The two friends walked towards the school and saw several other students coming from school."They don't seem to notice us.." Sora said with a frown. That was strange..normally in the other sleeping worlds they were able to see him. It was the other way around for him and Riku...they couldn't see each other.

"This is different. We don't really exist in each others dreams."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean...me and you don't exist...say we're just visiting.."

"I still don't get it." Sora said confused.

"Don't think to hard, Sora." Riku sighed. Sora was still in his thinking mode until he finally caught on to what Riku said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riku rose an eyebrow at his friend.

"Ah.. nevermind.." Riku crossed his arms, Riku leaned outside on the rail of the stairs from the school, while Sora sat on the stairs."Let's just wait until they get out. They waited and they waited and nothing until they saw a familiar face walking out it was Riku himself. Riku was in his uniform looking bored and miserable as always.

"Look it's you!" Sora yelled.

"Yes, Sora I see..I'm surprised I'm not with you guys.." The fake Riku walked down the stairs and looked back at the school with a blank face and shook his head.

"I better get back to the islands...knowing those two..they're probably already there doing..heh stuff." He smirked to himself. He turned away and walked down the hill towards his house to go change.

"What was that all about? And what did he...eh "you" mean by "stuff?" Sora asked uncomfortable.

"Like I should know, Sora..!" Riku grumbled. Riku's bat suddenly appeared infront of him motioning for them to hurry towards the islands. By the looks of it the spirit was flying extremely fast. Even Sora's spirit appeared bouncing up and down, pushing Sora to get up and hurry to the islands.

"What's gotten into them?" Sora asked.

"They might be telling us something, they want us to hurry to the islands.. immediately." Riku figured that Kairi might accept the dream just like him and Sora had the option as well."Let's hurry, Sora."

"O-Okay."

XxXxXxX

Kairi and Sora were already at the islands, waiting for Riku to show up. They were in their regular clothes. Sora was laying on the sand, with Kairi underneath him. Sora rested his hand on Kairi's chest. She was so happy things were turning out great. She never would have pictured that her and Sora would be a couple..it was like a dream come true.."Hey, Sora I'm glad we're like this.." Kairi muttered under her breath. Sora cocked his head at Kairi confused.

"What do you mean? Us?"

"No..just in general..we can finally relax...all three of us can be together..all the worlds are saved..."

"Yeah, I agree." Sora smiled to his girlfriend. Sora and Kairi watched the sunset slowly. It was so romantic..Sora grinned to himself and got up and ran towards the water splashing Kairi.

"Hey! Sora!" Kairi yelled. Way to ruin the mood...but then again this was Sora.

"I couldn't resist!" Sora laughed. Kairi laughed at her boyfriend, while he walked over next to her. Sora took off his hoodie and top, making Kairi turned red."Aww, your face."

"Sora.." Kairi said embarrassed holding her cheeks.

"You're so cute." Sora whined hugging his girlfriend sweetly. Sora let go and ran towards the water.

"Come on, Kairi!"

(Kairi III Theme Plays)

Sora eye's were glowing with amazement. He extended his hand towards Kairi."You don't want this to end, right?"

"No.."

"Well..let's stay like this forever..no matter what. I want to be by your side and always be there to protect you! Even though I gave you back your charm." Kairi slowly reached into her pocket. That's right, Sora did and she never had any reason to give it to Sora now. She looked at the lucky charm and looked back at Sora who was smiling with passion at Kairi. Kairi slowly began to walk towards Sora."Just like you told me.."Wherever you go..I'm always with you...Kairi."

"Sora.." Kairi looked at Sora who was still smiling at her. He was waiting for her to accept his hand. Kairi slowly walked over towards Sora and slowly extended her hand towards him..when.

"KAIRI!" The real Sora yelled.

"Sora?!" Kairi yelled confused, she quickly turned around and saw Riku and Sora with some kind of creatures. Kairi looked back at the older Sora and then back at the other Sora.

"He's not real! Kairi this is a dream!" Sora yelled.

"What did you say?!"

"It's a dream..Kairi..it's all an illusion...it's not real. Maleficent put a spell on us."

"Kairi...come on!" The older Sora whined with a frown.

"Why am I shirtless...?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Shut up..Sora.." Riku muttered."Kairi..whatever it is you desire..that's what this whole dream is...if you accept it..then you will be living in a dream...you will forget everything on the outside world...do you want that?" Kairi looked at the water."I know..you want us all to be together and live a normal life..I think that's what we all want..but ..we have to face facts..we can't and I doubt we ever will. We wanted to have an adventure..and well that's what we got."

"Riku.." Kairi said.

"Y-Yeah! Riku's right! We don't have to live a normal life anymore..as long as we're all together..that's what really matters! We have our friends who will always be there for us! Namine, Roxas...his majesty...Donald..Goofy..Lea..everyone." Sora spoke. Sora stepped towards Kairi, who looked at him with a frown. "I won't let anything come between us! I promise you that!" Sora pounded his chest and smiled with a stupid grin.

"Sora.."

"Let's go home, Kairi." Sora said extending his hand along with Riku."All of us." the both of them said together.

"You guys.." Kairi muttered. As much as she loved this whole dream..she couldn't turn her back on her friends like that. Kairi thought of the days she had being in this dream..all the laughter..and happiness. Her time with Sora. (Look up Valenties Sora x Kairi by *Sleepinginwonderland) (Look up And at last, I see the light by ~VaneKairi) All of it was just lies..lies that she wished happened in real life.(Look up Secret Sleep by *SoraPreston) (Look up RiKai Day 2 -Taking A Stroll by kh2-freakkk) All the memories were coming to her..(Look up Kingdom Hearts-MMD by danit09182(The one with Sora, Riku and Kairi) (The Paopu fruit-Mmd by danit09182) Kairi sighed deeply. Kairi nodded to herself and looked up at the fake Sora who pouted at her. Kairi turned the other way and ran towards Riku and Sora, she grabbed both of their hands and looked up upset.

"It's going to be okay, Kairi." Riku said. "Trust me, you were way easier to get then Sora.."

"Hey.." Sora yelled. Kairi smiled to herself at least..she was with these two for real. The fake Sora then began to turn into darkness. Riku pulled Kairi behind her.

"Looks like you got on Sora's mean side..rejection."

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled not getting what he meant by that. Riku rose his keyblade above his head, while Sora went into his own battle stance.

"Not looking good.." The fake Sora began to turn black..and look like a heartless version of Sora. His eyes were glowing yellow.

"Kairi..you stay back." Sora said serious.

"But.."

"Don't worry..I'll always be there to protect you, Kairi." Kairi's eyes widen with surprise.

"Sora.."

"Ugh, Don't forget me."

"Yes, Yes! Of course, Riku as well."

"You guys.." Kairi muttered. She nodded to herself."Alright, I'll let you guys handle this.." She didn't think should could face someone who looked exactly like Sora...Sora and Riku's spirits were right next to them ready for battle. Dark Sora walked towards then and held his dark Kingdom Key and went into the same battle stance as Sora.

"So ugly."

"Gee..thanks Riku."

(Guardiano Nel Buio Plays)

Sora ran towards Dark Sora and quickly did Zantetsuken. It stunned Dark Sora but not as bad. Riku jumped in the air and combined his strength and used dark aura. Dark Sora fell backwards and quickly got it's balance. It wasn't over yet..that was just too easy. Dark Sora began to multiple into three,one behind Riku and the other one behind Sora. They attacked from behind, making Riku and Sora cry in pain.

"Ugh..you okay..?" Riku asked.

"Yeah.." Meow Wow jumped up and down and casted cure on both Riku and Sora."Thanks..buddy."

"Let's try attacking them all at once. Our dream eaters can help." Sora nodded to his friend and hurried to one of the clones. The Dark Sora clone used sonic blade on Sora, but Sora instantly dodged the attack. Sora summoned his Kooma Panda.

"Let's do this!" He yelled. Meow Wow did the same special move he did before..in Sora's dream. Meow wow repeatedly jumped up and down on many of the clones..dismissing them all at once. Meow Wow got smaller, as Sora jumped off it's back. The real Dark Sora jumped in the air and began to glow with light, flashes of keyblades shooting from his body towards the ground. In a way it somewhat reminded Sora of one of Roxas's moves. Riku and Sora dodged out of the way, and into the water. The darkness was spreading in the water."We need to get out of the water!" Sora yelled. Riku and him both jumped from the water on to the beach. Riku then summoned his Aura Lion, and used both his and his komory bat for strength. Riku could feel the power within him, he flew towards Dark Sora and pointed his keyblade at it, a ray of light sprinted from the tip of his keyblade towards Dark Sora, making it fully stunned.

"Sora! Now, while it's down." Sora nodded and ran towards Dark Sora. He sprinted towards Dark Sora and quickly slashed him so fast over and over again. Sora finished his combo and stood still looking over his shoulder at Dark Sora. Dark Sora froze the darkness slowly vanishing around him, making him look "normal" again. Sora extended his hand towards Kairi help desperately.

"Kairi..please.." Kairi looked at the ground..unable to look at Sora..even though he was still fake..it was still hard to watch..he was still Sora. Sora almost felt bad for it..Lately that's all he has been feeling..bad for those around him. Darkness underneath the fake Sora began to slowly shallow him. Leaving the three by themselves.

XxXxXx

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack: A Promise Kept by max05233157 Plays)

"Are you guys, okay?" Kairi asked concerned holding both of her hands.

"Yeah...never seen something like that before.." Riku said.

"Creepy.." Sora muttered under his breath. Sora looked at Kairi who looked pretty upset about the whole idea."Hey, Kairi." Kairi looked up at Sora with a frown. Sora put both of his fingers into the sides of his mouth, stretching them out. Kairi looked at Sora and started giggling..Leave it to Sora to make something so serious..into something hilarious. Riku shook his hand and held back a chuckle.

"Sora..you goof.." Kairi said. Sora stopped making a funny face and smiled at Kairi. "We're real, Kairi." Sora said holding Kairi's hand."We're not going anywhere, okay? I promise."

"You and these promises..how many have you made so far?"

"Hmm..well.." Sora pointed to his chin. Riku placed his hand on the bridge of his nose with frustration and sighed.

"That was a rhetorical question.."

"What was the point in asking me?" Sora asked.

"Nevermind..!" Kairi laughed suddenly at the two boys. Who gave her a puzzling look. Never had they seen Kairi bust out laughing like this.

"Uh.."

"I'm sorry..you guys..hehe..it's nothing." Sora and Riku looked at each other confused. Kairi all of a sudden wrapped her arms around her two best friends. Sora was a bit shocked at first but grinned."You guys are the best! I'm lucky to have you in my life! I'm glad I came to the islands."

"Hehe, me too Kairi."

"This is so touching." Riku smirked. Sora and Riku's spirit rushed into Kairi ,nudging and cuddling her face.

"Aww these little guys are so cuteeeee!" Kairi pet their spirits, who made a cute noise. They had a great attachment towards Kairi. At least they were getting affection.

"I think that's enough." Riku said crossing his arms at his bat. The bat whined and flew next to Riku.

"What are they?" Kairi asked curious. She wanted one also. Meow Wow cuddled against Kairi.

"They are dream eaters but they are spirits , they take care of nightmares when we enter a sleeping world." Sora explained.

"They are so cute. They remind me of you guys."

"What how?!" Riku asked.

"Tehe, they just do."

"We have more though." Sora said.

"Oh really? I would like to see them!"

"Haha maybe another time ,Kairi . We should be getting back." The older boy cried. Kairi still didn't understand why her friends were young again, and all this about a sleeping world. They would have to explain more about it when they woke up.

"What about them?"

Meow Wow jumped on Sora playfully, licking his cheek, while Komory Bat rubbed against Riku."Don't worry, we'll see them again." Riku smiled at his dream eater.

"Thank you guys, again!"The spiky head boy said cheerfully. A keyhole suddenly appear up in the sky.

"Let's go, you guys!"

XxXxXXXxx

(Magical Mystery Plays)

Kairi opened her eyes, and looked to see Riku and Sora looking down at her with concern."Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked helping her up.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Yay! Now the three of you are awake and okay!" Goofy said jumping up and down cheerful. The three friends smiled at Goofy who was getting hit on the knee by Donald's knee.

"You never did tell me what your dream was about..?" Sora asked his two best friends.

"It doesn't matter." Riku instantly said.

"Yeah.." Kairi blushed. She wasn't even sure if Sora had feelings for him or not.

"What? Why not?" Sora asked confused. He really wanted to know what his friend's desires were...

"Anyway, Master Yen Sid. You said after we woke up, you had to tell us something?" Riku walked over to the front of the desk.

"Hey!" Sora cried. Riku of course had to change the subject. Sora looked at Kairi to see if she would give him some information. But the more he looked at Kairi, the more awkward it was for her. She turned away and blushed more. She also walked over to the front of the desk..waiting for what Master Yen Sid had to say. Sora made a face and sighed.

"Hurry up, Sora and get over here." Riku yelled at his friend.

"Fine.." Sora grumbled. Now that all three of the friends were waiting for Master Yen Sid. The rest of the group gathered around for the wizard's speech.

"I'm glad to see that you all are safe and sound." He began. He looked at Mickey who nodded."But, as you already know time is growing near...we do not know when Xehanort will strike back. We need to gather all the guardians as soon as possible."

"But what about the worlds?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but first we need to gather all the guardians as soon as possible. I manage to put a barrel on the worlds, for the time being."

"Woah, a barrel..that's ..that's amazing!" Sora said excited. Master Yen Sid really was powerful..

"Sora, sshussh." Donald ordered. Sora sheepishly rubbed his hair. Kairi and Riku sighed, Sora was always rude.

"Lea, if you would do the honors." Lea got up from his chair and extended his hand to create a corridor to darkness. "We will begin our search in the realm of darkness for Aqua."The hearing of Aqua's name, made Sora's heart heavy..for some reason..he felt extremely happy to hear about her. But whose feelings were they? Master Yen Sid looked slowly at the three.

"Aqua, no problem! We'll get her out of there!" Sora said with determination. His friends look back at him and then turned to each other. Sora walked over to the portal and was about to go through it when, Riku held him from the shoulder.

"What?"

"I don't think you should go through that.." Sora stopped walking and looked at his friend.

"Why not?"

"Riku, Mickey and even Lea are more presentable for this job..they are vulnerable to the darkness, after all. Even Kairi..since she is the princess of light." Master Yen Sid explained.

"But?"

"Sora..well we don't think you can handle this..because.." Mickey began. Sora looked at his friend who was trying not to explain."You see..well..ah."

"It can taint your heart..your just not suitable for this." Riku told him. Sora looked at his friends and then back at Master Yen Sid. Why did he care so much about this Aqua...why did he have the sudden urge to go after her? The only time he remembered her was when she visited his island before..but this was more than that.

(Ventus's Theme Plays)

Sora gritted his teeth with frustration."No!" he yelled slamming the desk with annoyance. Making everyone surprised expect for Yen Sid and Mickey."I'm not going to stay here and doing nothing! I want to look for her also!"

"Sora..?" Kairi asked. Why did he suddenly blow up like that? Master Yen Sid look at Sora in the eyes. He saw Ventus's within him. Mickey as well.

"What do you want to do, then?" he asked.

"I want to go and look for her myself! It's something I have to do!" Sora said.

"Why?" Riku asked confused."Why you..? And why do you care all of a sudden..?"

"I don't know.. But it's something that I have to do! Alone." Sora said seriously. Riku didn't really know what was going on, he just stared at Sora's sudden attitude and looked at Kairi who also looked worried.

"Fine." Master Yen Sid said suddenly."I will give you an hour to go and search for her, if you are not back then I will send for Riku and Mickey to go after you."

"But..Master.." Mickey said. Master Yen Sid put his hand up to silence Mickey. For some reason Master Yen Sid had confidence in Sora.

"Alright, I'll bring Aqua back." Sora said putting his hand on his chest. Sora turned to his friends who still didn't think this was a good idea.

"Sora..do you have to..?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry! I'll be right back."

"Well aren't we playing, hero?" Lea asked crossing his arms.

"Aww, your worried about me..heh or is it Roxas?" Lea glared at him and turned his head the other way a bit embarrassed.

"Just hurry up." Riku muttered.

Sora looked at his friends once more and while walking towards the portal. He looked at the portal and looked at his hand."Okay."

"Remember within an hour." Yen Sid said. Sora nodded and walked through the portal, the portal vanished along with Sora.

"Will he be okay?" Mickey asked his teacher.

"He has his light after all..." Yen Sid said. Riku and the others didn't know who he was referring to..maybe Roxas?

"So how are we going to do some more training's or what?" Lea asked.

* * *

**Ventus is acting up within Sora..lol he wants to go save Aqua..So that was basically Ventus with the sudden outburst...haha. Done with finals so I can be focusing more on this story! :P. Taking a break with the worlds..and going to get one of the guardians of light. Will Sora be able to survive in the darkness long enough to save Aqua..and perhaps even Ansem The Wise..is he even still there? You will have to find out! I don't own the pictures! OBVIOUSLY! REVIEW!**


	34. Aqua

**Sora meets Aqua again! Yay! I think Aqua is the best female character in the KH universe..I mean she is the best...damn now I know why she is considered a keyblade master..heck the only one out of her friends..Hopefully Kairi becomes badass on Aqua's level.**

* * *

(Night of the Dark Dream Plays)

Sora found himself surrounded by a dark environment. By the looks of it, he was very deep in the realm of darkness..just how long was it? Sora could feel so many dark feelings around him. It was almost consuming. Sora held his forehead trying to ignore the negative feeling. "How can anyone stay in a place like this?" Sora asked out loud. Sora was on a long road and started to walk. He kept his guard up, he knew this was considered the heartless's home after all. How in the world did Riku survive this and Mickey as well? Sora noticed no heartless coming up and was a bit freaked out..it was a bit odd..actually.

**"Aren't we scared?" **Sora heard a voice within his head..it was Vanitas. Sora turned to see a transparent Vanitas infront of him. Sora glared at him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up?" Sora asked, walking past him. Vanitas smirked and put his hand on his hip.

**"I wonder when will the darkness get into your heart? You've been fighting for so long..when will you just give up?" **Sora stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Vanitas.**"Why do you run from the darkness, just create the X-blade and everything will be alright." **Sora turned towards Vanitas and put his hand on his chest seriously.

"I won't ever give in to the darkness because I have those I have to protect.."

Vanitas chuckled evily to himself, making Sora look at him.**"I see..you have the same idea as that idiot." **Sora still didn't understand who he was referring to.

"Just who are you?" Vanitas smiled evily at Sora.

**"I am his darkness therefore I am also yours."**

"I still don't understand.."

**"Heh, don't worry I'll show you EVERYTHING and you will understand why the x-blade is needed and why the only way is darkness." **Vanitas finally said before disappearing within Sora. Sora felt his heart confused.

"What did he mean.."his?"

XxXxXxX

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"What you want us to take the test?" Kairi asked.

"Indeed, it is best if we get this over with. Although, you won't have to go through the tests like Riku and Sora, each one is different."

"Ah, that's good because the one they took seems like a drag.." Lea muttered. Kairi looked at Lea and then back at Master Yen Sid.

"Now, come with me." Master Yen Sid got up and walked to the front door, Lea and Kairi following as well. Mickey noticed Riku was looking out the window lost in thought.

"Riku, are you okay?" Mickey asked walking to his tall friend.

"Yeah..I'm just worried about Sora."

"Gawersh, it hasn't even been that long!" Goofy cried.

"Yeah..I know but Sora..is Sora.." Riku sighed.

"Now that you mention it..he is kind of careless." Donald said, making everyone look at him."What?" He asked confused.

"Ahh fellas, I'm sure Sora is doing okay..remember we all are connected." Mickey smiled.

"Yeah.." Riku smiling at his friend.

XxXxXxXxX

(Night of Tragedy Plays)

Sora swung his keyblade at the shadows and neoshadows that suddenly came out of nowhere. There were like 1000 heartless that appeared. It reminded him of the great battle in Radiant Garden. This wouldn't be any problem for him. Sora did any possible move he could to defeat the heartless that were jumping and attacking him. Sora went into his fusion with Roxas, to defeat the heartless quicker. Sora realized they were slowing down for now. Sora still in fusion mode looked around for a different path to get away from the heartless. To try and be safe for now. Sora saw a platform and decided to jump away from the heartless that kept on respawning. Sora jumped form platform to platform, as it hovered. Sora was careful not to fall in what seemed like an endless pit. Who knows what the outcome would have been. Sora saw a wide open space and glided over there. Hopefully he was safe for now. Sora jumped on the ground and bent over on his knees trying to catch his breath. Is that what it's like fighting heartless over and over again..trying to survive..Sora noticed his fusion was slowly fading away. Was it because of his and Roxas's light..Sora also felt very weak and exhausted all of a sudden. Was it the darkness?

(Night of Tragedy Ends)

Sora couldn't think of that right now, his main objective was to look and find Aqua. Sora walked in the middle of the space, looking around. He then noticed he was being watched. He looked to his right and shouted."Whose there?" He yelled. No answer. He then saw something with glowing red eyes move extremely fast around him within the thorns. Sora instantly took out his keyblade trying to keep up with this figure's movements. He constantly looked around him but the red eyes suddenly vanished. Sora went into a battle stance."Come on out!" Sora didn't notice the the figure was behind him. He looked back quickly and saw the red eyes slash him with his claws, slamming Sora into the thorns hard. Sora opened one of his eyes and saw that his vision was a bit blurry. Sora got up slowly and ignored the pain. _'This thing..whatever it is..it's much more sinister than I ever imagined..'_

(Hunter of the Dark Plays)

The heartless jumped from the dark portals appearing directly in front of Sora. He revealed himself to be somewhat similar to the heartless Sora had fought in Beast's Castle. Before Sora could even do anything the heartless tried to claw at Sora repeatedly but Sora dodged out of the way. The heartless then whipped it's tail around Sora as well. Sora backflipped away from the heartless. The only difference between this heartless and the one at Beast's Castle was it was more like a predator than anything. Sora tried to run towards it to attack the heartless but the heartless kept jumping sideways over and over again. Dodging Sora's attack. It was incredibly fast, Sora hurried towards it and did Sonic Blade, doing some damage-but not alot. The beast like heartless shot a huge fireball from it's mouth at Sora. Sora blocked it quickly. Sora gasped, not even trying to compose himself. The pureblood heartless then shot huge Dark Balls at Sora. Sora unfortunately was unable to dodge it on time. "Ughhh!" He yelled in pain. He fell backwards but held himself up."Heal!" Sora yelled. Although, it healed his health..he did still feel weak. This place reminded him so much of the underworld..where his strength was decreasing second by second. It wasn't done just yet. The heartless jumped at Sora and quickly continued it's combo and bit at Sora. Sora counterattacked the beast, making it jumped backwards away from Sora. The heartless jumped within the dark portals telporting around Sora. The beast then jumped on top of Sora from behind, pinning him. "Auugh!" Sora screamed. This heartless was way stronger than he's ever fought before. Sora couldn't move from underneath the heartless. He looked over to see several other heartless appearing around the predator."Damn..it..I can't move and I don't have any magic.." Sora muttered. The heartless rose his claws up in the air about to strike. Sora closed his eyes instinctively but there was a bright light all of a sudden. Sora opened his eyes and saw everything become engulfed with light.

XxXxXx

Sora removed his arm around his eyes and saw that he was in the Dark Margin. The same place him and Riku were sitting at."This is.." Sora muttered. He wondered how he got here and was saved by that monstrous heartless. Sora walked towards the shorelines. It was the same as always..gloomy and mysterious. Sora looked down sadly. All he did lately was fight the heartless and run in circles..

(Destiny's Union Plays)

Sora made a deep breath and looked at the ocean waves. Being in a place like this was terrible...fighting for your life..it was like survivor..Sora suddenly began to think of all of his friends..how they were so warm and full of light. Their smiles and laughter..He could feel the negative feelings come over him. Sora slowly sat down and watched the waves. It felt like days being in this place..but he knew it was shorter than that..he imagined being here even longer. Sora didn't think he would survive. Being back home..with everyone..(Look up Seul...by Silith2002) Sora remembered when he told Riku that the darkness has gotten to him too. Sora buried his head into his arms. "Everyone is counting on me..." Sora muttered."But how..how do I do this all..?" Sora muttered to himself. He didn't realize the darkness was affecting him so much. Maybe his friends were right..maybe he shouldn't have come. But what drove him to go after Aqua so quickly? He just didn't know..he wasn't getting any answers lately..He didn't realize he wasn't the only one there. A blue haired woman was far away. She was curious as to why another person was here..Since she was here for like 10 years..The only person she recalled was the man in a black coat..after that she hasn't seem him for a while..it was just her and her alone. (Look up [MMD] Aqua -DL! by kazuki9484)

"Who..Who is that?" The blue haired woman whispered. She walked slowly towards the boy. Sora heard footsteps from behind him and instantly got up and went into defense.

"Who are you?!" Sora yelled. The short haired blue haired woman stared at Sora. Sora paused and stared back at the young woman and lowered his hands. This woman..she appeared in his dreams and...she was the one who came to his islands before..was this..Aqua?"Are you..Aqua?"

"Yes." Aqua said."I'm Aqua..how did you get here?"

"I..well.."

"You shouldn't be here..it's way to dangerous.." She said walking closer to Sora. Aqua somehow felt as though she knew Sora from before. Sora just stared at Aqua some more."Who are you?" She asked kindly.

"Sora.." Aqua's eyes widen a bit. This boy...this was him. A tear rolled down her cheek. Sora..the one the man talked about..the one she saw on the islands..that little boy..it was him. Sora was surprised to see her tear up.

(Dearly Beloved Birth By Sleep Version Plays)

"H-Hey..did I do something wrong?" Sora asked confused.

"No..it's just..I'm so happy." Aqua smiled. Sora cocked his head at her and looked confused."It's been a while..Sora."

"Yeah, it has!" Sora said. Aqua ruffled Sora's hair the same way she did before when she first met him."You've been here for that long..I've come to save you!"

"You shouldn't..this place is so .."

"I don't care! I'm here to save you!" Sora said looking at her straight in the eyes. Aqua stared into Sora's eyes and for some reason she felt a connection with him..as though she knew him from somewhere else..it was very a similar feeling when she was with Ven.

"Sora..."

"My friends..they are waiting for us! Mickey..Master Yen Sid." Sora crossed his arms."Oh no..I forgot to ask how to get back.." Aqua smiled at him. He did in a way remind her of Ven..alot. Aqua sighed and sat down at the beach.

"Well..I'm sure they will come after you in the meantime.." Sora sat next to Aqua and looked at her she reminded him of Kairi for some reason.

"Aqua..I mean..Master."

"No..No Aqua is fine." She smiled at him.

"Well..Aqua..how did you manage to survive here..for so long?" Aqua sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well...Sora.."

XxXxXx

"I had to keep moving on..no matter how the darkness try to tempt me..I knew that things would be alright. I had to keep fighting and be strong for my friends." Aqua smiled to herself. Sora looked at her, her voice was so calming and understanding. The way she presented herself..it was like she was a mother in a way. Aqua looked up,"I remember when I first came to this beach...I was alone..I was about to give up hope for everything..." She remembered being depressed an almost letting the darkness taking over her. (Look up [MMD] Aqua Update - DL! by kazuki9484) Sora continued to listen to Aqua. Aqua closed her eyes and reopened them."But then..I saw the light..my friends they were waiting for me..no matter how long it took I knew I had to see them..a man came by..he was in a black coat..he told me about you..he told me there was hope for the worlds and for my friends. He said you would save everyone, Sora." Sora didn't know who the man in the black coat was.

"Who was that?"

"He never told me his name..his memory was a bit fuzzy...but he told me that he had did some horrible things to those around him..including you. He wanted revenge and he got the price of it."

_'Revenge..' _Sora thought to himself."Where is he?"

"I..I don't know..he disappeared...I hope he's okay." Aqua said sadly. Sora wanted to know who this man was exactly...but he couldn't think of anyone he knew who wanted revenge. Sora looked back at the ocean waves swaying back and forth. Aqua put her hands around her knees."I knew there was something special about you Sora..the moment I saw you." Sora looked back at Aqua who was smiling at her. Sora smiled back at her. He laughed nervously."You remind me so much of my friend, Sora..I hope he's okay..along with Terra."

"Terra..Terra he's..one of Xehanort's vessels..." Sora sadly said. Aqua gasped.

"What?!" She shouted. Sora decided that he should explain everything that happened after she left his home. Aqua had to take it all in.."I see.." Aqua muttered. The young woman sighed deeply."Everything is going to be okay...we will stop Xehanort once and for all.." Sora admired how much Aqua's strength was..now he knew why she was crowned a Keyblade Master."We have to gather the guardians, correct?"

"Yes..but we need you to go to Castle Oblivion...to get someone.." Aqua's eyes widen and then smiled sadly.

"Yes.." She muttered._ 'Ven..I'm glad no one was able to get to him.. especially Master Xehanort..' _"How is your friend Riku?"

"Oh, he's fine! I forgot to mention he's also a keyblade master now." Sora told her. Even though Sora met Aqua on the islands when he was a little kid. He somehow felt like he could tell her anything. Aqua smiled to herself.

"I'm glad...ya know..he found his own path..he didn't end up like Terra." Sora put his hand on Aqua's shoulder, she was a bit shocked once he did that.

"Don't worry..I promise I'll help Terra...I'll bring him back!"

"Sora.." _'He was right after all...he is just the way he described Sora..'_ Why did Aqua feel Ventus within Sora..it was a bit strange..Aqua studied Sora who was smiling at the ocean with his eyes closed.

"You know me and Riku were here before..I never did see you."

"I was wandering around..I don't always come here but when I do it's just to watch the waves...this is the only place I guess where I can take a breath." Aqua said. Aqua continued to smile at Sora, who was in his own world.

XxXxXxXxX

(Magical Mystery Plays)

Lea and Kairi were battleing the orbs of light, within the darkness outside the tower. Lea decided to change up a bit and use his regular weapon instead of the keyblade. "You should be using your keyblade, Lea!" Kairi cried. (Look up [MMD] together we'll fight by ultimekingdomheartsf) Lea smirked at her.

"How bout, a switch up for a change?"

"The whole idea is to be using our keyblades so we can become keyblade masters." Lea shrugged his shoulders and summoned his keyblade. The orbs of light were racing towards the two."How about I take the ones on the right and you take the ones on the left, princess?" Kairi nodded and rushed over and swung her keyblade. Master Yen Sid was at the stairs rubbing his long beard observing the two. Meanwhile inside the castle.

"It's been a while and Sora hasn't come back.."

"Yeah, I know.." Mickey said.

"I guess we have to go and save Sora." Riku told his friend. Master Yen Sid walked in the room."Master, Yen Sid..we're going."

"Now..Now..give him more time."

"What?" Riku asked confused. Master Yen Sid look at the stars outside."The stars tell me that he has succeeded in finding Master Aqua."

(Sora Theme DDD version Plays)

"What? Really!" Mickey asked.

"Sora is unharmed along with Aqua." Master Yen Sid explain. Riku smirked to himself.

"Did it again..huh Sora?" Riku whispered.

"Gawersh, but how are they going to get back here?" Goofy asked.

"With the door to light of course." Riku told Goofy.

"Ackk!" Donald cried with surprised.

"His heart is connected to us, he has enough strength to open the door to light..just like he did before." Riku remembered when Sora and Kairi's heart connected opening the door to light. He was sure Sora could do it again.

"You are right." Mickey said grinning. Outside the tower, Kairi and Lea were still fighting off the light orbs.

_'Sora..hurry back..!'_

XxXxXx

(Dearly Beloved Birth By Sleep Version Plays)

"Riku told me that my heart was the reason the Door To Light came." Sora smiled. "My friends..and your friends I'm sure that's what the Door to Light is made out of...everyone's heart." Sora told Aqua.

"Sora, you are something." Aqua said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused. Aqua turned her head and looked at the waves, she put her hand on her chest and stood up.

"No matter how far my friends are..even in the deepest darkness..I know our hearts are connected and we will be together again."

"Aqua.." Slowly a light began to form within the ocean. It appeared to be the Door To Light."Aqua..you did it." Sora said.

"No, Sora you did it." Aqua said to Sora who stood up."He was right you can touch heart's around you. You gave me the strength to realize that I can't lose hope. I will find my friends and we will put a stop to Xehanort once and for all." Sora smiled softly at Aqua and extended his hand to her. Aqua gasped at Sora who smiled at her.

"Come on, Aqua." Sora/Ventus said. Aqua saw Sora's image fade into Ventus who was smiling also.

_ 'Is it possible..?' _Aqua took his hand and smiled at her, the two of them began to walk towards the light. Aqua was the first to leave The Dark Margin, she was happy to finally be out of that dreadful place. Just as Sora was about to join her, he felt a presence behind him. He looked over to see the man in a black coat.

"I believe you are the key to everyone's hearts."

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Just a foolish man, who is obtaining his sins. This is the price I must pay." Sora didn't know what he was talking about, but his voice...wait a minute that voice. Sora's eyes widen a bit.

"Ansem...the wise?!" Sora cried. The man didn't say anything but just pointed towards the door, indicating for Sora to hurry up. "Come with us!" The black man shook his head.

"You must continue to carry on, I must stay here. My memories may be slowly drifting apart but I do know that you are the one who will save everyone. Those around you and those you don't even know. I will see you again until then stop him and save the worlds of darkness." Ansem The Wise requested. Sora looked at the ground and nodded slowly.

"I will." He promised. Sora looked back at the Door To Light, it was slowly closing and Sora had to hurry. Sora walked closer to The Door To Light until he was completely gone along with the Door To Light.

XxXxxXxX

(The 13th struggle Plays)

"Looks like we have to face against each other, Kairi." Lea said, he rose his keyblade and pointed it at Kairi. Kairi was already in her stance, she didn't know if she would beat Lea..she still thought she was pretty weak.

"Hopefully, I win."

"Be more confident!" Lea smirked. Lea ran towards Kairi and hit her with his keyblade, but she blocked it. Lea pressed down against her, using his weight.

"Ughh!" Kairi did. Kairi pushed Lea backwards.

"How about a little of this!" Lea cried, flames began to appear around him."BURN BABY!" He yelled. Riku and the others were outside.

"Is this really a good idea?" Riku asked Mickey.

"Well...Master Yen Sid is testing their strength and seeing if they are capable of becoming a keyblade master." Riku didn't really like the idea of Kairi fighting Lea. Lea was on a whole other level.

"What's the problem?" Lea cried as the fire came closer towards Kairi who was trying to get away from being burn."It's not over yet." Kairi decided to use magic.

"Blizzard!" Kairi cried, making the fire turn into steam. Lea smirked at Kairi.

"That's more like it!" Lea smiled. Kairi jumped in mid-air along with Lea. The two of them started to clash keyblades against each other, back and forth.

"Go Kairi!" Donald yelled.

"Gee, thanks." Lea muttered. The two of them were still at it back and forth over and over again. Neither one of them were going to give up. Kairi and Lea stepped backwards staring at each other."You got stronger, princess but is it enough to defeat me?" Kairi had to become a keyblade master..she just had to. Kairi ran towards Lea and Lea did the same almost about to clash keyblades once more when..a light appeared within the sky. It looked like two shooting stars. The two lights landed right near the entrance of where the train tracks were at.

"What is that?!"

(Simple and Clean Orchestral Plays)

-CGI Scene-

Sora slowly looked up along with Aqua who was laying next to him. Aqua looked over at Sora who was very happy and grateful at Sora. The spiky head boy in returned smiled back. Sora saw his friends look at him."Sora!" They yelled. Sora got up and helped Aqua. Mickey's eyes widen with excitement. He quickly ran over to Aqua and jumped over to give her a hug. Donald and Goofy ran as well and embraced their long time friend. Aqua giggled a bit. Sora smiled at the reunion and put his hands behind his head. Riku and Kairi walked over to Sora. Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder with a half-smile. Kairi smiled into Sora's eyes. Sora cheesed show his white teeth at her best friend. Master Yen Sid who was walking out of the tower closed his eyes and smiled softly. Lea rolled his eyes and smirked to himself. He dismissed his keyblade.

"I guess another time.." He sighed. The others laughed at Lea's remark. Mickey, Donald and Goofy let go of Aqua who smiled at her friends and looked at Sora.

"Welcome back, Aqua."

* * *

**I pictured CGI in that scene..I don't know why XD. Sora got one of the guardians now..all he needs to do is get Ventus and all of the guardians will be back. Or so they think..Ansem The Wise will stay in the realm of darkness and what do you think saved Sora from the red eyes heartless?..Short chapter but meh...Aqua is going to teach Kairi how to use her inner powers more. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Review for more!**


	35. Just the beginning

**Back to other worlds again!**

* * *

(Master Xehanort Plays)

The old man was standing at the graveyard looking at all of the keyblades that were dug into the ground."It seems he has caught the guardian." Xemnas told him.

"It does not matter let them collect all of the guardians, they still won't be any match to me. Once Sora went through the realm of darkness. The darkness within him began to grow. My apprentice is growing stronger and he will come back to me." He smiled evily. Xemnas looked over to see Terranort standing next to Xehanort's heartless. "My plan is coming all together..soon my vessel will be here. Let them show me where Ventus is at."

xXxXxXx

(Aqua Theme Plays)

Aqua and everyone else was in Yen Sid's room. "It's great to see you again, Master Yen Sid." Aqua said with a bow.

"I'm glad you are safe." Master Yen Sid told her.

"Sora, was telling me about the seven guardians of light." Master Yen Sid nodded.

"That is correct. So far we have everyone here except for your young friend." Aqua looked at Sora who looked back at him.

"You mean, Ven correct?" She asked the master.

"Yeah." Mickey cried."You put him in Castle Oblivion. So Xehanort wouldn't get to him, right?"

"Yes. I'm glad he is alright. I just don't know how we will be able to wake him up." Aqua said sadly. Mickey and Master Yen Sid looked at Sora who made a confused face.

"What did I do?" Sora asked.

"You will be able to wake him. You have the power." Mickey said. Sora didn't really know what they were talking about. Aqua was a bit confused at what they were trying to say as well.

"I can get to Ven in no problem, it just might take a while."

"That's no problem, in the mean time we can go to the other worlds and stop the heartless." The 15 year old boy said.

"Of course." Master Yen Sid said. "You two should travel with, Sora." He ordered Donald and Goofy.

"Yes sir!" The two of them said. Sora was a bit surprised that he command Riku nor Kairi to come along.

"I will contact you when we are ready." Sora and his friends nodded. "Before you leave, take some rest. I believe you've been in the realm of darkness for too long."

XxXxXx

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack : Xehanort's Apprentice by Skrep13 Plays)

Sora felt strange..he didn't want to tell anyone this problem..He was outside on the field, he was staring at the starry sky."My body..my chest..it feels like it's on fire.." Sora muttered. He suddenly had a strange vision..all the worlds were destroyed..Kingdom Hearts was made..Xehanort was smirking evily. Riku and his friends were dying. Riku's last breath was.

_'Sora..why?'_ Sora shook his head and decided to ignore that image. He felt a bit dizzy and felt his head it was extremely hot. He decided to sit down for a bit and try and shake the feeling.

**'I'll show you something..' **He heard Vanitas muttered within his mind. Sora's eyes widen when Vanitas began to show him small pieces of his memories. Vanitas was born from some type of darkness..Xehanort he created him some how..another vision showed Vanitas having the X-blade and then another when Vanitas had his helmet on and was walking with Xehanort on the crossroads in the middle of the keyblade graveyard. Sora breathed heavily, going back to reality.

"What..What was that?" He asked.

**"A glimpse of what I went through..don't worry you will know my true desires and my true ambition..and then you will finally understand it all..' **He heard Vanitas's voice echo within his head. Sora felt someone walking out of the door.

"Sora!" Kairi cried. Kairi bent down on the stairs and playfully poked Sora on the head. Sora turned around slowly and made Kairi gasped. Sora's eyes were no longer bright blue but yellow. Sora smiled at Kairi."Sora..your eyes.." Sora gasped and put his hands on his eyes. How could this happen...not now..not in front of Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi these are just my new contacts..I got!" Sora smiled with a lie. He didn't want Kairi to see that the darkness was winning over him."I'm going to take them out as soon as possible..you don't like them?"

"Eh...hmm no they are kind of creepy..Sora.." Kairi said uncomfortable. Those color eyes always reminded Kairi of a heartless. Sora rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Haha I guess not!" Sora got up and looked the other way not wanting to face Kairi."What's...up..?"

"Well..Donald and Goofy are waiting for you!" She said. She motioned for Sora to follow inside, leaving him alone. Sora felt his eyes. These eyes are the one Vanitas has..was he winning..Sora's eyes slowly reverted back to his original eye color. He quickly looked back to see Vanitas with darkness around him with a smirk.

**"And it's only beginning.."**

XxXxX

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"Don't do anything stupid, Sora." Riku told his best friend.

"Come on, it's me we're talking about." he smiled. Sora had to do whatever it was necessary to hide and try and survive the darkness within him. He would never tell his friends that the darkness was in fact winning. Maybe it made things worse once he stepped in the realm of darkness. Sora couldn't have more weight put on his friends.

"I know.." Riku said shaking his head.

"I'll be waiting for you, Sora." The redhead said to her best friend.

"I'll be back." Sora, Donald and Goofy left Master Yen Sid's room. Aqua looked at Riku and Kairi. She remembered when they were just little kids. How they have grown. Aqua was glad that Sora had protected his two friends..something that she could never do.

"I should get started." Aqua said beginning to walk out the door.

"Don't you want to rest?" Riku asked. Aqua turned to him."I've been in the realm of darkness for a while as well..and I know how it feels." Aqua smiled at the younger boy.

"I'm fine, Riku. I just want to get Ven back so we can defeat Xehanort. I promised my Master."

"Whose that?" Kairi asked.

"He is the one who taught me, Ven and Terra..he's friends with Master Yen Sid. His name is Master Eraqus."

"Master Eraqus..?"

"I should explain." Master Yen Sid stated.

XxXxXxX

(Blast Away! Gummi Ship II Plays)

Sora was a bit upset..he wanted to know more about Aqua, but after talking with Aqua Sora had got more hope. He had a job to do. Donald and Goofy who were sitting in the seat of the gummi ship looked at Sora with concern."Are you okay, Sora?" Sora didn't want to bring up his inner darkness..Vanitas so..he decided to lie.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about this Ventus person..."

"Ven...he was a good friend of ours as well..he reminds me of you, Sora." Goofy smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked with a puzzling look.

"Hyuck, the two of you have the same personality!"

"Really? I can't wait to meet him." Sora smiled. 'I just have to save Ven..and then Terra right..then there will be others hearts I also have to say..is it Roxas..? I wonder who else.."

"Sora, look I think it's the Pride Lands!" Donald pointed to the world they were arriving at.

"Looks like I'm going on all fours again!" Sora cried.

* * *

**Very VERY VERY short chapter, next chapter will be much longer..I promise you! Pride Lands is next..wasn't sure if I wanted Kairi and Riku to come along but then again...Kairi still has to be under Aqua's wing. Lea still has to do some training and Riku I don't know lol..Vanitas Vanitas! Why he is so damn hot? Lol fangirl moment XD**


	36. Pride Lands 1st Visit

**MY FAVORITE MOVIE EVER..WELL THE FIRST ONE WAS..I didn't really like the second one as much but I must say the sequel is better than most of the disney sequels I've seen so far! The fact that Sora looks like cub Kovu is cute as hell! I was going to have them when they were younger..I'm not sure but then I wouldn't really have a boss.**

* * *

Sora found himself in the Oasis. Donald and Goofy were by his side and they were once again in animal form..if that was even possible for Donald and Goofy. Sora waved his tail and ran towards the small river looking at his reflection. "Aww, if only Kairi came along." Donald smiled flying next to Sora.

"She already saw me as a puppy."

"A puppy!?" Donald cried.

"Ughh!" Sora whined. Goofy wasn't paying his two friends any mind. He was too focused on seeing a lioness on the other side.

"Is that..?!" Goofy cried. Sora and Donald looked up to see a young lioness who looked exactly like Nala.

"Nala?!" Sora whispered. The young lioness quickly ran as fast as she could away in the Jungle. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know!" Donald yelled.

"Gawersh, maybe she forgot who we are?"

"Let's go after her!" Sora suggested. Sora hopped over the river and into the jungle with his friends.

**Pride Lands**

(Adventures on the Savannah Plays)

Simba was extremely nervous. He paced back and forth in the King's den."Simba, just relax..she'll be fine.." His wife said calmly toward him. Simba sighed and looked at her.

"You can NOT worry..you remember how me and you were when we were young." The lioness walked over to the apprehensive King and nudged him with affection.

"She will be okay."

Back with Sora and his friends. Sora, Donald and Goofy chased after "Nala" in the jungle."Nala! Wait up!" Sora yelled. She stopped running away from them and turned around confused. Before she could even say anything else heartless appeared behind her. She gasped but bowed down into a battle stance. She growled lowly..attempting to grow louder and fericous. Sora and his friends ran infront of her with their weapons."We'll take care of this!" He yelled. She stood up and nodded..although she did want to fight these creatures but seeing as she never seen these creatures before she decided that she should go hide. She rushed off from harms way, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy to deal with the heartless.

(Savannah Pride plays)  
Donald quickly began to spam with thunder (-.-) on the shadows. Once the shadows were destroyed. Rapid thrusters appeared along with Shamans. Goofy turboed to the Shaman's before they could cast one of their spells. The turtle like dog gathered them all up in a turbo. Sora finished them off with a quick slash of his keyblade. Sora jumped in the air and did a combo thrust toward the rapid thrusters. "Take that!" The young cub battle cried. Once all the heartless were gone.

(Adventures on the Savannah plays)  
Sora smiled to himself and looked at his friends."Good job, guys!" The lioness ran from her hiding spot towards the trio. Donald stopped flapping his wings and landed on Goofy's shell. She bowed and thanked the trio.

"Thank you for saving me." She smiled. She began to walk forward past them, they all looked at her while she turned to them."I should go back to hunting." She said with determination. She ran off without a word, leaving the three even more confused.

"What's wrong with Nala?" Sora asked.

"I don't know she's acting strange!" Donald said.

"Hmm..We should go ask Simba about this ..he should be at Pride Rock."

XxXXxXX

The three friends walked at the Savannah and realized that it was no longer dying..but full of grass and trees. It looked beautiful."Wow..." Sora said.

"It's alot better than before!" Donald yelled.

"Gawersh, Simba must be doing great!" Goofy cried. The three of them walked in Pride Rock and saw once again many lioness and lions roaming around. "There he is." Goofy said. They looked up and saw Simba standing on the tip of Pride Rock, looking at the distance. His face was filled with worry.

"Simba!" Sora shouted. Simba turned to the hearing of his name and saw his three friends rushed over by his side. Simba smiled happily and ran over to them, he quickly pinned Sora down and nudged him playfully."Woaaah!" Sora said. Goofy and Donald laughed at the two.

"It's been a while!" Simba smiled at his long time friend, he let go of Sora allowing Sora to sit down.

"I never get tired of that..haha!" Sora smiled. Simba sat down and looked at his three friends."Simba! Everything looks wonderful!"

"You think so?" Simba asked.

"Yeah! Everything seems peaceful now!...Well aside from the heartless appearing here and there."

"Yes..I'm a bit worried about that." Simba sighed.

"It's okay we understand. We can help out!" Donald cried flapping excitedly. Simba smiled at Donald.

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"By the way..why was Nala acting weird?"

"What about me?" Nala asked walking from the King's Den and joining the group. She sat down like the rest of them.

"You acted as if you didn't know me.." Sora said. Nala and Simba glanced at each other with confusion."We saved you by the heartless and you just took off to go hunting." Sora explained.

"Oh!" Nala said with a small laugh."That must have been my daughter Kiara."

"Your..Daughter?!"

XxXxX

Sora and his friends were a bit surprised that they had a baby..first Ariel and now..this."Just...woah.." Sora said. Nala laughed at her friends reactions.

"This is the first time that she is off hunting by herself."

"But you said you saved Kiara from heartless..." Simba said. He became even more impatient and quickly stood up."We have to go after her!"

"Now..Now Simba..calm down!"

"Look here I come up and see my old buddy in a pickle!" A small voice cried. The others looked over and saw a small meerkat and a warthog walking towards them.

"Timon! Pumba!"

"What seems to be the problem?!" Timon asked.

"I need you two to watch over Kiara."

"SIMBA!" Nala yelled.

"Ugh..fine.." Simba whined.

"Simba..come with me." Nala said. Simba pouted and blew a breath, making a his mane fly up over his face. While Nala walked away towards the King's Den, Simba turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Can "You guys" go and watch over her?" He whispered putting his paw near his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. He didn't think Nala was too happy about this sneaking around stuff.

"Please, just help me out?" Simba whispered.

"Simba!" Nala cried again.

"Coming..!" Simba yelled running after his wife, Simba looked back and and smiled. Sora sighed.

"I guess..we have no choice."

"We'll meet you at the valley." Timon said.

"But Timonnnn..we can't.." Pumba whined. Timon put his hands on his hips and gave Pumba a look.

"Who said we were watching over her? We ourselves are going hunting for a delicious meal." Timon winked.

"OHHHH! I get it!" Pumba winked back at his friend who jumped on his back.

"On ward my trusty stead!" Timon pointed to the exit."We shall meet you three there!" They hurried off to go and collect their bugs in the Wildbeast Valley.

"Oh boy.." Sora sighed.

XxXxXxX

Kiara bowed down behind a rock hoping to jump scare one of the wildbeasts. She slowly crawled towards one of the beast's but stepped on a stick. The animal's ear's went straight up at the sound of that. They quickly took off, running away from the sound."Darn it!" The young princess yelled. She leaped after them, hoping to catch up with them..surprisingly they were much faster than her.

"That...was awesome..!?" Sora asked. Kiara stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She was a bit annoyed that they were back.

"What..are you ..huff..doing here?!" She cried.

"We just wanted to watch you hunt!" Donald said.

"DONALD!" Sora and Goofy yelled in unison. Donald just gave away the plan.

"What did you say?" Kiara muttered.

"Nevermind, what he said I'm Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"I see..so your the ones my father has told me so much about." Kiara said calming herself."I'm sure he sent you here to watch me hunt...he did before with Timon and Pumba.."

"He just wants you to be safe..there are heartless around now..you know those creatures that we fought before?" The young cub told the older teen lioness.

"It's not just THAT it's all the time." Kiara sighed, she turned around and looked at the ground annoyed and desperate."He NEVER lets me do anything on my own..."

"Kiara..I'm sure he has a good reason..maybe you should go talk to him."

"Don't you think I did?" She asked turning to the three."It's always the same thing with him..." She was getting angry now. "I'm doing this on my own whether he wants me to..or not!" She yelled then took off.

"Wait! Kiara!" Sora yelled. "Come on you guys!" Sora yelled to his friends, they once again chased after Kiara. But lost her again."Drat.."They suddenly saw Pumba and Timon running towards them, they seemed apprehensive and scared.

"We..We have to get Simba! Now!" Timon yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Kiara's in danger!" Pumba yelled.

"What?!" Sora and his friends yelled. They were just with her and everything was fine.

"There is a fire around her..!"

"You guys go get Simba, we'll deal with this. Where did she go!?" Timon pointed to the other direction that lead to the Jungle."Alright, Hurry!"

(Hesitation Plays)

A young lioness and her brother had sticks of fire in their mouth, running in every direction that was possible to create a forest fire and it worked. The brother looked very old and messy."Hurry up, Nuka!" The young lioness yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! Just one more!" He yelled, he threw the stick on the ground. Him and her sister ran away from the danger. Kiara was confused as to how part of the jungle was on fire..she desperately tried to look for a place to run to but it was difficult. The fire was spreading uncontrollably.

"Kiara!" Sora yelled. Him, Donald and Goofy were at the opening of the jungle and saw her in the middle of the fire. Sora was about to rush over to her, but the fire was spreading.

"We can't get across." Goofy cried.

"How about some magic!?" Donald yelled.

"Good idea, Donald!" Sora and Donald took out their weapons and began to cast Blizzaga. When Goofy noticed a young lion who somewhat had the same type of fur as Sora. He only saw a glimpse of the lion.

"You guys, look!" Goofy yelled. Sora and Donald stopped casting their spell and saw the young lion leap into the fire and what looked like ..he was saving Kiara.

"Let's finish casting the spell, Donald!" Sora yelled. The two of them cast the ice spell on the fire, helping out the lion who was carrying an unconscious Kiara. Without warning the lion ran off when there was an opening to escape.

"Wait a minute!" Sora yelled.

"Uh, why is it that everyone is running from us?!" Donald whined with a sigh.

XxXxXx

Kiara opened her eyes slowly and looked to see a young lion with dark brown mane, he looked to be around the same age as her."Where..Where am I?"

"You are safe in the Pride Lands." It was true they were back at the Pride Lands..not far from Pride Rock. Kiara was angry now and shot up.

"What.. who do you think you are?! Bringing me back to the Pride lands!"

"Pfft, I think i just saved your life." He said cooly rolling his eyes.

"I didn't ask for any saving! I was perfectly fine!" Kiara snapped. She was about to leave when the strange lion jumped in her way. He smirked at her, not letting her pass. Kiara jumped the other way trying to escape but he was still in her way. She jumped again in another direction, and he simply jumped in front of her again. He gave her a look with confusion and rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Kiara paused and stared at the lion, who was still giving her a weird look."Kovu?"

(Adventures on the Savannah plays)

Kovu gave her a smug, while she smiled at her long time friend."You guys!" Their reunion was interrupted when Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to them.

"Kiara, you okay?!" Goofy asked.

"Y-Yeah.."

Kovu rose an eyebrow at the younger cub, he reminded him of himself when he was just a cub."Who are you? Another outsider?" He asked with an attitude.

"No! Kovu, they are my friends, Sora ..Donald and Goofy!" Kiara said.

"Gawersh, Sora he kind of looks like you but a bit older." Kovu rose an eyebrow at Sora while Sora looked at him oddly.

"I don't see it." Sora said.

"Me neither...besides I look better." Kovu smirked while rolling his eyes. Sora growled at him.

"What a jerk." He muttered.

"KIARA!" A voice was heard. The group looked back to see the King running towards them with some of the herd.

"Dad?!"

"Kiara are you okay?!" He asked with worry along with Nala.

"Dad..I'm fin-What were you thinking!?" Simba yelled.

"Dad please!" Kiara yelled. Whenever Simba got mad there was no reasoning with him. Simba then noticed Kovu and went into a battle stance and growled. His nails form from his paws.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Pfft." Kovu did. Simba growled some more at him.

"Hold on! Kovu saved Kiara's life!" Sora said.

"What?! Kovu?!" Simba cried.

"It's true sir!" A blue small bird said next to Simba."I saw the whole thing." Simba glared at Kovu.

"Since I saved her, I would like to stay with you in the Pride Lands."

"WHAT?!" Simba yelled with fury.

"Simba, it's reasonable..I mean he did save our daughter." Nala calmly said. Simba didn't trust Kovu at all. Sora, Donald and Goofy wondered why. Kiara looked at her father with a pleading look along with Nala. Simba slowly calmed down. He couldn't say no to those faces.

"Fine..but just for a while." Simba snapped. Nala smiled, while Kiara grinned at Kovu who smirked at her. Kiara jumped towards Kovu and motioned for him to follow. Everyone turned to the pride lands along with Kovu. Simba gave him a cold look while he walked ahead.

"Simba..what's that all about?" Sora asked his friend. Simba explained the whole situation to Sora and his friends about being banished..Zira, etc."Ah.." Sora said.

"Gee, but do you really think that you should be banishing all of them?" Goofy asked.

"I have to do what is right to protect my Kingdom. I don't trust him..even if he did save my daughter. I'M KEEPING AN EYE ON HIM." Simba walked towards the Pride Lands, the three friends looked at each other with worry and decided to follow after the King. They didn't realize they were being watched from far away on a small cliff. A lioness with a small scar placed on her head, nearly smiled evilly.

"That's right, Kovu..yes."

XxXxXxX

"Everything seems fine..now I guess." Sora said.

"Yeah.." Donald said. They watched the other lions. Everything seemed to be normal as of now..they didn't detect anything strange aside from the heartless that had appeared before. "Do you think that's it?"

"Hmm..I don't really know..." Sora said.

"Let's go talk to Rafiki." Goofy suggested.

"Okay." They walked inside the monkey's home and saw him mixing some kind of stuff together.

"Ohhh!" He said excited. He stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to the trio. Sora noticed the drawing he did on the tree stump. Sora couldn't help but smile."You've come here to speak to see if there is anything else troubling?"

"Uh, yeah." Donald said.

"One and One must be together, there is no difference between you and I..we are one. Everyone is apart of the big circle of life, no destruction should be made, you here?" He said in a riddle.

Sora looked at his friends confused."Not sure I understand.." Sora said.

"Gawersh.." Goofy said. The baboon began to continue his mixture. The friends had no choice but to leave his home.

"Do you understand what he was trying to get at, Goofy?"

"Gawersh, I think I understand, Simba and everyone else here is all part of one. Their hearts are connected regardless of what they are. At least that's what I know." For Goofy being so stupid it was hard to believe he could understand these kinds of stuff. How was it that one was so dumb but yet so smart?

"Makes sense.." The cub told the turtle like dog.

"What now?" Donald cried.

"Well...I don't think there is much we can do.." Pumba and Timon came walking at the Pride Lands now.

"Where were you two?"

"Eating a good meal!" Pumba said happily while he burped.

"Hahah." The friends laughed."Well I guess we'll be going then."

"What? Already?!" Timon yelled.

"Well everything seems to be fine."

"No...take some time off and relax!" Timon said.

"It can't hurt..right guys?" Sora asked.

"Sure.."

XxXxXxXxX

(Villains of A sort Plays)

Somewhere in a deserted place full of savage like lioness and lions. It looked like somewhat similar to the Elephant Graveyard. A male lion and his sister looked up at an older lioness that had the same scar on her head."Kovu is now in Simba's home..when the time is right Kovu will strike Simba and take down the kingdom." She smiled. A dark aura was around her body."Scar..you will be so proud."

"HAhahaha that pipsqueak better get it right." Nuka said.

"Shuush!" His younger sister said.

"The time is growing near." She smiled evilly.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Kovu is so adorable, as a cub and an adult! Simba pissed me off in lion king 2..he was such an ass towards Kovu ugh . Did anyone read the backstory of Kopa..that story is so sad..and messed up lol! I wasn't sure if I should make Pete appear in this world again..what do you guys think? Thanks to all my fellow readers! Review! More coming soon...**


	37. You are not one of us

**Part 2 of Pride Lands..hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

"HAKUNA MATATA!" Timon and Puma sang, walking with Sora and his friends. Sora and the rest of them repeated the song. "It means no worries! For the rest of your days!"

"Hakuna matata!" Sora sang singing along. They were at Pride Rock singing to themselves. They stopped dancing and singing when they saw Kovu walk out of the King's Den with Kiara.

"You need to teach me how to hunt!" Kiara told Kovu. Kovu rose an eyebrow at her.

"How do you not know how to hunt?" He asked confused.

(Adventures in the Savannah Plays)

Kovu rose an eyebrow and gave her a confused look while she laughed to herself."It'll be fun." Simba walked out of the den and looked at the two with concern. Kovu and Kiara walked down from the pride rock towards Sora and the others."Want to join us, Kovu's going to teach me how to hunt!"

"Sure, why not!" Sora said.

"I'm keeping my eye on you!" Timon said pointing directly into the shocked Kovu's eyes.

"Where are we headed?"

"We'll since Daddy's little girl can't go far we'll just hunt close by near Pride Rock. We are going to the Pride Lands." Kovu said.

"Hmph." Kiara did.

"Okay!" Simba looked at the group walk away..he still didn't trust Kovu. Nala nuzzled Simba.

"She will be fine, Simba. Besides they will be close by."

"I just don't trust him, Nala."

"Simba, you have to let your guard down at least once..you can't be so uptight all the time. Let her live."

XxXxXxXx

(Lion King 2 Soundtrack -The training/Fun Plays)

Kovu sighed a bit bored, he was laying down and rolled his big yellow eyes."Three..Two..One." Kiara suddenly pounced at him.

"Gotcha!" Kovu dodged her attack, she jumped towards the ground and rolled next to Sora, Donald and Goofy who were sitting down watching the two. Kovu got up and walked over to Kiara who was laying on her back."You can hear me..heh..huh?"

"Only a lot." Sora and the others started to chuckle.

"Heyy!" Kiara said pouting.

"You're still breathing to hard. You need to relax." He told her. Kovu noticed a bunch of birds up on the hill crowded each other. "Sssshhush. Watch the master." He crawled slowly with Kiara following him.

"This ought to be good!" Donald said. Kovu suddenly began to run towards the flock of birds he roared.

"AHHHHH!" Timon yelled. Kovu was minutes away from killing the meerkat. Sora and his friends quickly ran towards the two."Don't eat me..please!" He yelled. Kovu looked at him weird."I never met your old man, Scar..a little moody but.."

"Timon, what are you doing here?" Kiara asked walking closer.

"For once we're not following ya!" Timon said.

"Yeah, right." Sora said.

"No, No! Bugs everywhere!" He pointed to all the birds that were picking up the worms coming from the ground. "Shessh!" He said angry walking towards the birds."Get out of here you savages! Go on!" He put his hands up, hoping to scare them off. But of course they didn't care of the meerkat, they poked him in the nose with their beaks. "Ow..ouch." He whined holding his hurt big nose. Pumba on the other hand was trying to bump rush the birds back and forth, each time he did that they would hover above him and then back to the ground. Kiara, Sora, Donald and Goofy laughed at the two.

"Hey maybe he could help us!" Pumba said to Timon.

"Oh there's an idea..NOT..wait I got an idea..maybe HE can help us!" Pumba nodded with a grin.

"What?!"

"Hey you wanna help us out..ya know..grrr roar..That thing you do?!" Timon asked."Come on work with me!" Kovu looked at Kiara.

"Huh?"

"Like this!" Kiara said. She opened her mouth and let out a big roar scaring some of the birds away.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Timon said. Goofy and Donald looked at Sora who also began to open his mouth to let out a big roar. More birds flew away."YES YES! THAT'S IT!" Timon yelled. Kovu looked at Kiara confused and also let out a huge roar that was louder than both of Sora and Kiara. Timon jumped on Pumba, the two of them ran down the hill scaring the birds. Sora and his friends ran after them, along with Kovu and Kiara.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" Kiara laughed at his response.

"Training?! This is just for fun!"

"Fun?" Kovu whispered.

"Yeah! Live a little!" Sora yelled. Kovu reminded him so much of Riku it was just hilarious.

"Geez you need to get out more often! Yeehaaa!" Timon yelled. Donald was carrying Timon in the air while he was laughing. He dropped Timon on Pumba's back.

"Yeeha?!" Kovu said awkwardly. Kovu began to smile to himself."YEEHAAAA!" Kiara continued to laugh while they chased the annoyed birds. Everyone was laughing while Kovu screamed."YEEHAAAW!" They turned to see the birds on top of the Rhinos head. They stopped running and was moments from hitting them.

"Uh Oh.." Sora muttered. The Rhino's breathed out of their nose with rage.

"RUN!" Donald yelled. They turned around quickly and ran the other way, the Rhinos were right on their tails.

"WOAAAAAAAH!" Kiara yelled.

"Look out!" Goofy yelled.

"I hate Rhinos!" Timon yelled while Pumba ran. The herd of Rhino's turned the other way following them, but they missed them because they were stuck in between a hole.

"HAHAH! What a blast!" Kovu yelled.

"Ooops, Sorry." Pumba muttered. Everyone laughed at Pumba.

"You're okay, kid..You're okay." Timon smiled rubbing his mane. They then began to try and squeeze out.

"Stop pushing!" Donald yelled moving out of the hole.

"You're stepping on me Pumba!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry!" They struggled breaking free, making Kiara brush up on Kovu's mouth. The two of them laughed nervously.

"Oops.." She whispered. Now, that the others were out she jumped from the hole along with Kovu.

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?!" Timon asked looking at the two.

XxXxXxX

(Adventures on the Savannah Plays)

"It looks like Simba is warming up to Kovu." Sora told Donald and Goofy. They were back at Pride Rock. The trio was watching Simba discuss something to Kovu. Kiara seemed to be pretty happy about them bonding. Simba walked down from Pride Rock towards Sora and his friends with Kovu walking behind.

"I'm going to have a chat with Kovu. We'll be back." The King said. Sora sensed that Simba was less tense and more calm being around Kovu. He assumed that Simba was beginning to trust Kovu now.

"Alright." Sora said. Simba nodded and walked past them with Kovu. They watched the two lions finally leave, Kiara came walking next to the trio.

"Hopefully, my dad doesn't do anything rude."

"Hmm, It's only fair that we check on him."

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What?! I mean it's fair..he wanted us to watch over her..so."

"Splendid Idea!" Kiara smiled. Sora looked back at his two friends and jumped with surprise at their expression.

"What did I do?!" The cub cried.

XxXxXxX

Sora and his friends were sneaking behind Simba and Kovu who were walking in the Wastelands, talking to each other..in deep conversation."Aww isn't that sweet!" Goofy cried.

"Shuussh!" Donald yelled. Sora waved his tail, happy that the two were getting along.

"I'm happy for them! I guess there's nothing much for us to look at..come on you guys let's go back to the Pride Lands." Sora said, turning around. Him and his friends were about to go when Donald noticed a bunch of lions coming from afar.

"Ackk!" He yelled. Sora and Goofy stopped walking away and looked up at Donald who was flying higher this time and flew back towards Simba and Kovu.

"What's up, Donald?" Sora asked. Donald flew back towards Sora and Goofy.

"There is a bunch of lions that are cornering Kovu and Simba."

"What?!"

"It's not a happy reunion!" Sora looked at Goofy and made a serious face. Something fishy was going on and they had to go see what was up. The two of them nodded and turned around going back to Simba and Kovu.

(Apprehension Plays)

With Simba and Kovu. "Nice job, Kovu! You brought Simba here!"

"YOU!" Simba yelled with rage turning to the confused lion.

"No! I had nothing to do with this!" Kovu cried. Simba and Kovu back away from the ambush of Zira's followers.

"Now! You will fulfill what Scar has always wanted! ATTACK!" Zira yelled. The lions and lionness jumped on to Simba who was trying to back away but ended up being pinned by the other lions. Simba desperately tried to fight back but there was much to many of them.

"NOOOOOoooo!" Kovu yelled. Simba roared with rage and attacked all of the lions and lionness on him. He managed to get some of them off of him. He realized that he had no chance against them all..and the only option was to escape..Simba hurried away but they chased after him like there was no tomorrow. Simba ran to the Wildbeast Valley..he didn't want them to go to Pride Rock. Zira walked slowly ahead of her herd with a devilish smirk.

"Looks like KING Simba has no where else to go." Simba back away and realized he was at a dead end. He glared at Kovu who shook his head.

"It wasn't me! Listen !" Kovu pleaded.

"Time to die just like your father, Simba." Zira yelled. Simba became full of rage once she said that. Simba went into a battle stance ready to face them all off.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Sora yelled. Everyone looked back to see the young cub with a keyblade in his mouth and his two best friends.

"SORA! DONALD! Goofy!" The red mane lion yelled pleased to see his three friends. Zira couldn't help but laugh.

"A cub against meh! How foolish!"

"I guess you haven't heard? We also helped defeated Scar!" Sora smirked.

"WHAT!? How?!" Zira yelled.

"That doesn't concern you!" Donald yelled. Zira gritted her sharp teeth and growled angrily.

"Simba! Go!" Sora yelled."We'll handle this!" Simba paused and nodded, he ran around the herd to at least try and call for help.

"Oh no you don't!" Nuka yelled about to chase after him, but Sora and his friends stepped infront of Nuka.

"You'll have to go through us!" Zira laughed for a long time.

"This won't take long!"

XxXxXxX

(Desire For All That Is Lost Plays)

Five lions were chasing after Sora. Goofy quickly spinned around the lions, the lions became dizzy..in other words stunned. Sora roared with power, making them fall back against the wall.

"Go Vitani!" Zira ordered. Vitani jumped in the middle and her claws sprung out from her paws. She rushed over to them and clawed at them in a like a spinning attack similar to what Sora and Simba did whenever they teamed up. Nuka jumped in the middle and did the same thing combing his strength with his sisters. Sora could hear Nuka's laughing throughout the entire fight. It was giving him a headache. Sora tried to block the attack, but it managed to break through. Donald picked up Sora before he could get hurt. But of course Sora was extremely heavy.

"ACKKK!" Donald cried trying to flap very fast to hold up Sora. Sora made a nervous face.

_'Don't drop me..please don't drop me..'_

The siblings stopped attacking and looked to see the bird holding up the brown cub away from them. The two looked at each other and smirked. The opened their mouth wide and began to roar, the wind pushing Donald into the wall along with Sora.

"OWWWWWW!"Sora whined.

"Not my fault!" Donald yelled rubbing his feathery head.

"Enough of this!" Zira yelled. Nuka looked at his mother and grinned stupidly.

"Don't worry, mother! I will get him for you!" He knew this was his chance to shine..right here and now. Nuka ran after Simba. Kovu's mouth opened with surprise. Odd enough he actually did care for Simba.

"NO! Wait!" He shouted, taking after his older brother. Zira smirked at her young daughter who nodded to the rest of the lions and lioness. They two were chasing after the two brothers. Zira's dark aura appeared around her body. Heartless appeared confronting the trio.

"I'll leave you three to...clean up." She laughed to herself."Have them kill you, while I watch my children take down the Holy King!" Zira chased after her followers and children. Sora and Donald got up, looking at the heartless surrounding them. Sora gritted his sharp teeth with frustration.

"We have to hurry! Quick!" Donald yelled.

"I know!" Sora said. Face to face was four powerful Living Bone..they were a real pain to defeat. Sora had to look for an opening once they pounced on the ground. The spiky cub jumped on it's back and controlled it, just for a bit hitting the other Living Bones close by. Once that was done, Sora did a finishing move decapitating them. It wasn't over just yet, because Bolt Towers appeared as well. Goofy spinned around the Bolt Tower, making it stunned for a bit. Donald took this chance and cast multiple blizzaga. Destroying the remaining Bolt Towers. The last thing that appeared was neoshadows and shadows. Which wasn't difficult at all for Sora, Donald and Goofy. Without hesitation, they defeated them in a second. After they defeated the heartless, Sora looked at his friends , serious."Let's hurry!"

XxXxXxX

(Hesitation Plays)

Simba was now cornered behind a pile of rocks and tree stumps behind him. He almost made it back to the Pride Lands to get help but they caught up to him. Simba glared at Zira who was with her followers."Now..the time has come." Zira smiled.

"Mother! I got this!" Nuka yelled. Simba turned around towards the pile of rocks, it may be risky but it was a shot. Simba struggled to climb the pile of rocks."I'LL DO IT FOR YOU MOTHER!" The black mane lion yelled jumping on the pile of broken branches and rocks. Kovu could only watch in horror. He didn't know what to do at this point. "Mother are you watching?!" He yelled turning back to his family. He looked back at Simba and grinned to himself. He grabbed Simba's leg hard with his claws, making Simba wince in pain."This is my moment of glory!" he whispered to himself proudly. But while he was on one of the branches, it broke making Nuka lose balance and fall backwards. This allowed Simba to keep going on.

"NO!" Zira yelled. Simba jumped on the nearest cliff, making the pile of rocks and branches fall back towards Nuka who was already stuck in between the branches. Nuka gasped, a big tree stump fell on his face, crushing his body. Simba was able to escape from Zira's followers for now. Kovu hurried to the pile and tried to push the rumble off of his brother, but his mother pushed him away back to the other herd. Kovu made a sad face. Was..Was his brother really dead? Even though his brother didn't really like him as much..he felt bad that he had lost his brother...his sister by his mother's side had lowered her head in respect.

"Nuka.." She whispered. Kovu couldn't believe it...his brother was he really dead? Kovu looked at the ground lost in thought.

"YOU!" he heard his mother yelled. Kovu looked over at his mother who suddenly clawed at his face.

"AUGH!" He yelled in pain. Zira gave an evil look and glared at her son. Kovu breathed heavily and had an angry look, to reveal a scar on his eye..most identical to Scar. Zira gasped slightly at the sight of him. It was a splitting image of Scar.

XxXxXx

(Missing you Plays)

Simba walked slowly back to the Pride Rock beat up. He could feel himself losing consciousness. It seemed like he wasn't getting far...He breathed heavily and tried to focus his vision on Pride Rock."SIMBA!" He heard Sora call his name. He looked over slowly to see his three friends rushing by his side worried.

"Sora..."

"Simba! Are you okay?!" Sora asked.

"...Uggh." Simba moaned in pain. Sora looked at Donald, since he was the faster than the three.

"Donald! Hurry up and get the others!" Donald nodded and flew as fast as he could back to Pride Rock.

"Just hold on, Simba!" Sora said he tried to help Simba, who was losing balance. Simba put his paw over Sora for support."Donald went to go get help!"

"Gawersh,...what..what happened?" Goofy asked.

"Kovu..." Simba muttered under his breath before passing out.

"Simba!? Simba can you hear me?!"

"FATHER!"

XxXxXxXxX

The group was back at Pride Rock. Simba was resting in the King's Den..trying to recover from that ambush."What happened?!" Kiara cried worried.

"He..He mentioned Kovu's name.."

"What?! No.." Kiara said.

"Well..when we followed him..Simba was ambushed by Zira's followers..they tried to get Simba.." Donald said. Kiara shook her head.

"No..that's a lie..Kovu..he just wouldn't.." Nala walked over to her daughter and nuzzled her with comfort.

"It's okay.."

"Guys, let's give them some time.." Sora said uncomfortable.

"Awww."

(Missing You Ends)

The group waited a few minutes until Simba was finally recovered. "It just doesn't make any sense.." Sora said. He was sitting on Pride Rock. Donald was standing this time instead of flapping his wings.

"What doesn't?" Donald asked his friend.

"Kovu being behind this..there must be something up."

"But we heard what Simba told us about Kovu being the next Scar.." Donald said.

"That doesn't mean it has to be true." Sora told Donald."I don't know ...it's just a gut feeling telling me that Kovu is a good guy." Simba suddenly stumbled outside with the help of his daughter and wife.

"Simba!" Donald yelled. Simba walked slowly towards Sora and his friends. Kiara frowned at her father.

"Daddy..it...can't be true..I just know it.."

"It's him!" The other animals were whispering."It's Kovu!" Another voice said. The others looked back to see Kovu walking towards them. Simba immediately stood up, in rage ignoring the pain. All the animals looked at Kovu with disgust. Unlike them, Kiara was happy to see Kovu back.

"Kovu!" She yelled about to run towards him, but Simba would not allow that. Simba roared and stopped Kiara. Simba looked at Kovu from afar as he stood at the tip of the rock. Sora and his friends looked at each other with sadness. They knew this wasn't going to end well. Kovu walked through the paths of the disgusted different animals.

"That scar.." Someone whispered to the other.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK?!" Simba yelled. Kovu looked at Simba desperately.

"Simba..I had nothing to do with...-You don't belong here!"

"Simba..that's not right!" Sora yelled.

"Sora..don't.."Donald said stopping him.

"But.." Sora whispered.

"Meddling.." Goofy muttered. Sora looked at the ground upset. Simba was looking at this the wrong way.

"Please..I ask for your forgiveness." Kovu said sadly.

"Daddy..please listen to him.."

"SILENCE!" Simba turned back at Kovu."When you first came here you ask for judgement and I pass it now." Nala and Kiara gasped."EXILE!" Sora and the other's eyes widen with surprise.

"NO!" Kiara yelled.

(He is not one of us Instrumental Plays)

The other animals began to stump their feet and bang against the ground. Anything that was possible to scare off Kovu. The young lion could only look around confused at what to do.

"NO! Kovu..!" Kiara yelled running but was stopped by some of the lionness. Simba glared at the young lion with hatred. As well as all the other animals.

"DECEPTION! DISGRACE!" Some of them were saying. They began to walk towards Kovu, who was backing up."He asked for trouble the moment he came!" Kovu rushed from Pride Rock and was now in the Pride Lands, still several animals were there. They kept repeating the same line over and over again. Kovu ran a few inches away from Pride Rock. Monkeys began to throw rocks at him. Sora shook his head.

_'This isn't right..!'_

"Born in greed! Raised in hate!" Kovu was now running away from the birds that were trying to peck at him. Kovu was now far away from the Pride Lands and Pride Rocks. He stopped running once he was at a small puddle. He turned back to see a small figure of Simba glaring at him."He is not one of us!" Kovu frowned sadly at Simba and the others..finally realizing that he was just a mistake. Sora could not take it anymore he growled softly to himself and suddenly began to jump off Pride Rock. Simba was a bit surprised at him as well as Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, where are you going?!" Simba asked. Sora stopped running and looked back at Simba.

"I'm doing what's right! I'm not staying for this!" Sora yelled angry. He quickly ran off.

"..." Simba slowly turned back to watching Kovu from a far. Kovu looked back at the puddle and for a moment he saw Scar staring back at him. Kovu gasped a bit and quickly ran off and jumped on a small rock. Kovu looked back to see the others glaring at him.

_"He is not one of us...!" _Kovu looked down aND began to walk slowly to whereever he belonged. He was a disgrace to his family and now to Simba and the others. Where exactly did he belong..?

XxXxXxX

(Missing You Plays)

It was dark and Kovu was laying on the grass far from Pride Lands. He looked down at the puddle miserable, all he could see was Scar nothing more. He wondered if he would see Kiara again..he highly doubt it. Maybe he should just live like this..alone. He made a breath and sighed. "Maybe I don't deserve anyone.."

"That's not true!" Sora said walking to him. Kovu looked back and stood up to see the young cub by himself walking towards him.

"Sora..what are you doing here?" Kovu asked surprised.

"I'm here to see if you're okay. You're my friend after all." Sora was a bit surprised to see Kovu with a scar.

"I'm surprised.."

"Kovu..that scar.." Sora muttered. Kovu looked at the ground sadly. Sora decided not to ask anymore questions about it."Simba...Simba doesn't mean it..he's just very hot tempered...as all.."

"Yeah...?" Kovu whispered. Sora looked at the ground and walked next to him and looked at the small puddle."Every time I look I see Scar...that's how everyone treats me..maybe I am Scar.."

"That's not true." Sora said."Who cares what others think. It's about what you think of yourself. So what if you're destined to follow in Scar's footsteps. You do what you want. Kovu." Sora said.

"How can you just say that? You don't understand." Sora frowned and looked at the puddle.

"I do understand more than you know.." Kovu rose an eyebrow at him confused. Sora sighed."I believe you Kovu, I don't think you were behind this mess."

"Why do you trust me?" Kovu asked curious.

"I don't know." Sora said with a grin."I just do. I know when someone makes a mistakes and they are sorry for it. My best friend made a mistake and I forgave him. I'm sure Simba would do the same thing. You can't be mad at someone forever." Kovu smiled slowly.

"I hope so.." Kovu muttered. He looked up at the stars lost in thought.

"Looks like someone else forgives you as well." Sora grinned. Kovu looked at him with confusion but noticed where his paw was pointing at. Kovu smiled happily and saw Kiara walking slowly with Donald and Goofy looking for him. Kovu stood up and then paused not knowing what to say. Sora pushed him to go on. Kovu was a bit shaken back but decided to do it.

"Gawersh, where did he go?!"

"That Sora!" Donald yelled. Kiara smiled sadly at her friends. She noticed a young lion staring at her from a far. A huge grin was placed on her face. Kiara quickly rushed over to Kovu as Kovu did the same. The two lions embraced each other. Donald and Goofy went over to Sora and smiled.

"How sweet!" Goofy cried. Sora smiled at the two couples.

"Yeahh.." he said dreamy.

"Thinking of someone, huh?" Donald teased.

"NO!" Sora cried with embarrassment.

XxXxXxXx

(Hesitation Plays)

Zira from a far looked up at the Pride Lands along with her followers and daughter."Now the time has come...Simba you will be mine." She said evilly. A war was coming and she was ready to finish it once and for all, for her and Scar.

(Adventures in the Savannah Plays)

Meanwhile back with Sora and the others in the big field. After the short reunion between Kovu and Kiara. Kovu was thinking of running away with Kiara, so they could finally be together without their parents or anyone else getting in the way. Kiara shook her head."We can't just leave our families like that..if we leave then they will be divided forever." Kovu looked at the ground a bit disappointed. Kiara licked the side of his face for him to cheer up."We have to go back."

"We'll come with you." Sora said. Kiara and Kovu looked at Sora and his friends.

"Thank you, you all have been a great help."

"Don't thank us just yet."

"Let's hurry back!" Donald yelled. The group walked back towards the Pride Lands only to see from a distance several other lions fighting with one another.

"What..?"

"What is this?!"

(Apprehension Plays)

They watched to see Zira's lions fighting off against Simba's lions. They were fighting to the death."This can't be happening..!" Kovu whispered.

"We have to do something!" Sora said.

"But what?" Kiara looked at Kovu and looked back at her father and Zira about to pounce out at each other, as they circled around. Kiara hurried towards the two.

"Kiara!" Sora yelled. Kiara ignored her friend's cries and jumped in the middle between Zira and Simba.

"Kiara?! Kiara move!" Kiara just glared at her father. Kovu decided to do the same thing, jumping infront of his mother.

"Kovu out of the way!" Zira yelled with rage. Kovu snarled at her mother.

"I won't let you harm, Kiara nor Simba. You would have to go through me!" Zira grunted at her son evilly.

"Kiara! You don't understand!" Simba yelled.

"I understand now, father! You once told me that everyone is part of the big circle of life and that we are all connected. We'll just look at us." She looked at the other lions who paused at her."They are us...we are destroying our own kind. Like you said..we are one." Simba's facial expression began to loosen as he sighed. He looked up at the sky and saw that the dark sky was clearing up. For a second he thought he saw his father. He looked back at his daughter and realized that he was making hatred almost consume him.

"Kiara, is right..We shouldn't be fighting."

"WHAT?! You think I would listen to a child!" Zira yelled. She growled loudly about to push Kovu out of the way but Sora and his friend stepped in.

"I don't think so!" Zira's dark aura began to grow more and more this time.

"What's happening to her..?" Kovu asked scared for his mother as he back away.

"Hatred and anger is consuming her." Sora explained, holding his keyblade in his mouth.

"Mother enough!" Her daughter yelled. She walked past her mother and joined over to Simba's side along with Zira's followers.

"No..you..you traitors!" Zira grumbled. Zira quickly shot at Kiara with full hatred."YOU! You did this!" Without warning, she ran past Sora and the others and jumped at Kiara, pushing her making the two of them roll near a cliff.

"KIARA!" Kovu and Simba yelled. Zira almost fell off the cliff, but luckily Kiara didn't. Kiara gave Zira her paw to try and help her enemy up.

"Zira, give me you paw!" She cried desperately. She could see that Zira was losing her balance on the cliff. All she had to do was hand Kiara her paw and she wouldn't fall."Come on, Zira!" Kiara pleaded.

"Ughh" Zira looked down slowly and saw the rushing river. She looked back up at Kiara who was still trying to save her. She was lost in thought, what would she do? She suddenly smiled to herself and let go of the cliff causing her to fall into the river. Kiara's eyes widen with surprise.

_'She..She let go..'_

XxXxXxXx

(Adventures in the Savannah Plays)

Simba welcomed the other lions to his home, now that Zira was gone everything was at peace and all the lions came together as one. Kovu and Kiara smiled at one another, even though Kovu was a bit upset that he did lose his mother. He was happy that he had support from Kiara. Sora, Donald and Goofy was happy for them. Simba had finally accepted Kovu and everyone else. "What did I miss?!" Timon cried walking up the Pride Rock.

"Where were you?!" Sora asked.

"Just getting some bugs!" Pumba said rubbing his stomach.

"This whole time?" Donald asked.

"Nothing says yes like a good ol meal..!"

"Ughhh.." Sora sighed. Simba and his now new family laughed at Timon, Pumba and Sora.

"Thank you Sora. You've help me out again." Simba said.

"It's no problem, King!" Sora smirked. Simba smiled at his old friends. Sora looked at Kovu and grinned."See I told you everything will be okay." Kovu couldn't help but show a small smile. Sora's keyblade suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he looked back at his friends and smiled. It was time to go to a new world. After Sora close the keyhole. He saw Rafiki come out of his home.

"Each heart is connected to everyone. That is what the circle of life is all about. We are all one. You see?!" Sora understood what he meant.

"Our hearts our connected..my friends..they all are apart of me..." He whispered to himself. Rafiki suddenly hit Sora on the head with his stick.

"OWWW! What was that for?!"

"It's the circle of life, and it moves us all through despair and hope, through faith and love. There will be times when things get difficult and everything hurts, but you have to keep getting right back up." The monkey said. Sora didn't quite understand where this was coming from. He just kept rubbing his head.

"Rafiki has some wisdom words, that you should follow." Simba told Sora.

"Yeah...but do I have to get whacked on to listen to it?" Everyone couldn't help but all laugh at Sora's response.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to work alot and I'm not sick..so yeah...and in the real movie of Lion King 2..Zira in fact does commit suicide...I never realized that until now..if you don't believe me look it up! It is a deleted scene but in the actual movie she does smile before letting go..Wtf . Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thinking of what to put in the next chapter! Review for more!**


	38. Agrabah 1st Visit

**Couldn't really think of a world..so I decided to make a previous world again! I doubt this world will appear in kh3 again..but meh..I can't really remember what really happens in the movie..and I don't feel like getting it lol. **

* * *

(Working together Plays)

Kairi and Aqua were squaring off in one of the rooms. Aqua was a bit impressed of how Kairi's skills were. Kairi jumped back into her stance holding her keyblade tightly. "You're doing good, Kairi!" Aqua yelled.

"T-Thanks!" Kairi cried. Ever since Sora left, her and Aqua have been training. Kairi of course was nowhere near Aqua's strength.

"I think we should stop now, I need to start working on getting back to Ven." Aqua said lowering her keyblade and dismissing it. The redhead nodded and also made her keyblade vanish as well. It's only been a few minutes since Sora left and she was beginning to worry about him. Aqua saw Kairi's expression and placed her hand on her shoulder with comfort."He's fine. Let's get back."

(Magical Mystery Plays)

With Riku and the others. Riku was still trying to get all of this in when Aqua explained to him about her Master. How Terra defeated him and also how Xehanort betrayed Master Eraqus. This was just too much. Riku crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "..." He made an uncomfortable look and looked out the window. Now that it dawn on him, he forgot to mention the data that Ansem the Wise gave him that was in Sora. "Oh, Master Yen Sid. I forgot to mention that when I went into Sora's dream, I saw Ansem The Wise."

"What?! Really?!" Mickey and Donald yelled.

"Oh?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah..Although I don't think it was really him.." Mickey, Donald and Goofy gave each other a puzzle look. It didn't really make any sense what Riku was saying.

"I see." The wizard muttered.

"I didn't understand what he meant by Data..but it was alot of stuff we needed to know..I think."Yen Sid rubbed his beard slowly. Riku took out the bottle."It's all here." Donald and his Disney friends opened their mouth with excitement. Mickey was extremely curious as well. He didn't know anything of what his friend Ansem The Wise was putting in Sora(sounded wrong lol XD)."He was talking about those connected to Sora." Riku finished. They all decided to look into this data that Ansem The Wise implanted in Sora while he was asleep.

XxXXXX

(Magical Mystery Ends)

Sora and his friends jumped on the sandy ground. They put their hands on their eyes shielding the sand from getting in their eyes. They looked to see they were in a strange place but straight ahead they could see a familiar place. It was the palace.

(A Day in Agrabah Plays)

"We're back in Agrabah!" Sora shouted happily.

"Let's go meet Aladdin and Jasmine!" Donald said.

"Yeah."

** Agrabah**

"Ugh! Please! Genie!" Aladdin cried trying to get the overexcited genie off of him. Genie hugged Aladdin who was wearing what seemed to be a weeding outfit.

"I just can't believe my AL, is getting married!"

"Hehe...me neither Genie." Aladdin said awkwardly with a smile. The door suddenly came opened and Sora, Donald and Goofy were there.

"SORA! DONALD! GOOFY!" The blue genie yelled flying suddenly towards them in their faces.

"Good to see you too, Genie..haha!"

"I'm glad you guys came on the right time."

"The right time for what and what's with the get up?" Sora asked.

"Well..I'm getting married ..heh."

"WHAT?!"

XXxXXXxX

"I'm getting married." Aladdin repeated. The three friend's mouth dropped.

"Married?!" They yelled.

"Hehehe." Aladdin cried.

"Gawersh, well I expected this."

"What?!" Sora and Donald asked their mouths still open.

"I'm really nervous..." Aladdin said.

"You can do this!" Genie said. He turned into a blue version of Aladdin with his street clothes."You won't be wearing this anymore?! You're going to be the next sultan! Awwww!"

"Genie..." Aladdin sighed.

"It's going to be fine, Aladdin." Sora said.

"Hope so.." Aladdin gulped.

"When is it?"

"A few minutes..." Aladdin sighed and blew a breath."Oh boy..I better go get ready." He began to walk out of the room."I'll see you guys later." After saying that the young man walked out.

"He's been in a pickle lately!" Genie turned back to normal and made a concern look.

"What's wrong? Maybe he's scared?"

"Nooo! It's not about that! He was telling me about his father."

"His father? I didn't know he had one." Sora said.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What?"

"His father abandoned him when he was a little kid..I guess the kid wishes that his father was here to see him get married."

"Awww." Goofy said. They saw Iago fly in the room. Goofy was happy to see the bird again."Iago!"

"Well! Well!" He said. Sora put his hand on his hip and looked at the chatty parrot.

"Good to see you too, Iago. Are you behaving yourself?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!" Donald and Sora looked at each other and then back at Iago. He put his wings up in defense."Enough about me! Our boy Al and Jasmine they are getting married!"

"Yeah, we know."

"You guys follow me, where all the guests are at!"

"I'll see you fellas later!" Genie yelled, he suddenly transformed into a young blue man wearing a suit."I'm the best man!" He winked.

XxXxXxXx

Sora and his friends found themselves sitting in a big room, where Aladdin and Jasmine will be getting married at."I never been to a wedding before." Sora said.

"Awww, that's so sad! Maybe we'll come to yours." Donald teased with a small chuckle.

"H-Huh?!"

"Gawersh, she's coming!" Aladdin was standing in the front with Genie besides him, Abu was also wearing a small little outfit. He looked so cute. Iago was sitting on Aladdin's shoulder whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, AL! You got this!"

(A Whole New World Instrumental by Idsjordan Plays)

Everyone turned back to see Jasmine's face being covered by part of her dress. Her father, the sultan walking with her down the aisle. Aladdin gulped but couldn't help but smile as everyone who was sitting down rose up. Jasmine and her father got closer towards Aladdin, she turned slightly towards Sora and the others and smiled softly. Once she was inches from Aladdin, her father kissed her lightly on her hand and walked to the side. Jasmine stepped on the steps and Aladdin revealed her face. Jasmine was smiling brightly at him. Aladdin smiled back pleased. The two looked infront of the preacher while everyone sat down.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Aladdin and Princess Jasmine's wedding. Where two people will become one." Jasmine smile at her soon to be husband. Donald sniffed and wiped his eyes, Sora and Goofy looked at him.

"Weddings always get to me.."

"...Hahah!" Sora chuckled softly along with Goofy.

"Do you take Princess Jasmine to be your wife?" The preacher asked.

Aladdin instantly said."I do." But was suddenly interrupted when a huge bang was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around for the strange noise.

(A Whole New World Instrumental by Idsjordan Ends)

Everyone heard the sound of grunting and yelling. The ceiling suddenly broke down to show several men falling down. They had knifes and swords and were ready to fight."What?!" Aladdin cried. The men began to swing through several objects that were in their way. The crowd of people ran out of the way for safety.

"Al, friend's of yours?!" Sora asked, getting up along with his two friends.

"No...!"

"Where is it?!" Some of the men grumbled. A man in a blue cape covering his face jumped down.

"We must get it!" He ordered. Jasmine held on to Aladdin who was just as confused as she was, he was also a bit angry that they crashed his wedding.

(Desire for All that is Lost Plays)

"We'll take care of these guys!" Sora took out his kingdom key. The thieves smirked at the young boy.

"You wanna play? Bring it on!" They taunted. Genie grew big and turned red.

"Interrupting my pal's wedding! Big mistake!" He turned into a big hand and grabbed several thieves and appeared a huge gate. He threw some of them in the gate.

"A genie..?!" Someone cried. Sora began to attack the remaining thieves that were coming his way. By the looks of it, it looedk like the men were searching for something. One of the thieves pressed their sword up against Sora.

"Pretty good with your sword boy but can you really match the forty thieves?!"

"The forty thieves?!" Sora asked. The man didn't even answer but pushed and kicked Sora backwards on the ground. Donald cast firaga on the man's clothes. The man jumped up and down trying to get the fire out.

"A mage?!" Someone cried. Goofy charged with his shield towards a bunch of thieves into the wall, making them lose consciousness. Sora, Donald and Goofy were now back to back.

"There's more of them!" Sora said. Aladdin looked and noticed one of the thieves running into a room. Just what was he after? Aladdin quickly chased after the man.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled.

"Genie, watch over Jasmine and everyone else for a second!"

"Got it!" Genie yelled. Iago and Abu followed the young man into the room.

XxXxXxXxX

Aladdin was hiding behind one of the pillars, in the jewelry room. The man was watching the man search through a pile of pillows, and other jewelry._ 'What is he looking for?' _

"ALLL!" Iago yelled. Aladdin quickly held the bird's beak shut, he put his finger on his mouth for Iago to shush. But the man heard the bird, he looked back and Aladdin took out a nearby sword.

"What do you want?!" Aladdin yelled.

"What does it matter to you, boy!" The man said in a whisper. Aladdin glared at the man and swung his sword at the man, but the man was to fast and dodged his attack. Aladdin slashed at the pillow. The man took out a small dagger and was about to stab Aladdin when Aladdin's monkey jumped on the man's head."What the?!" Aladdin took this chance and double kicked the masked man. The masked man grunted and took a step back, he stumbled on a golden cup and lost balance and fell on his back. Aladdin pointed his sword into the man's face.

"Who are you?!" Sora and his friends rushed into the room.

"Aladdin!" The man did a front flip and quickly threw a smoke bomb. Everyone covered their eyes and tried to hold their breath through the smoke. As the smoke cleared way, they saw that the man was gone. It didn't seem like he was the only one who was using smoke bombs. In the grand hall the smoke was also clearing. The other thieves were also getting away.

"They're gone.."

(A Day in Agrabah Plays)

"What was that all about?!" Donald yelled.

"If I knew..." Aladdin muttered."He was looking for something..."

"One of the guys said that they were the forty thieves..."

"The forty thieves trouble! I see!" Genie said suddenly appearing next to them. Jasmine also came in the room as well. Aladdin was happy to see that she was alright.

"Aladdin...are you okay?"

"I'm fine.."

Aladdin was still a bit shaken at what just went down . He flopped down on the nearest pillow and made a big sigh. Everything was a mess. He rested his head on his hands."Aladdin.." Jasmine whispered.

"They seemed to be looking for something ...but what?" Donald cried.

"If I recall..I remember one of those goons saying something about an oracle ." Genie explained.

"An oracle?" Sora asked. Aladdin suddenly felt something hard under near the pillow and it seemed to be drawing some type of light. Aladdin quickly got off the pillows and looked to see a long staff that was glowing.

"This..Is this it?" Donald asked. Aladdin looked at the staff confused and picked it up, but it quickly began to glow, the light was so bright that everyone shielded their eyes. They reopened their eyes to see a transparent woman who seemed to be some sort of Goddess.

"Who is she?" Donald asked outloud.

"Your question is mine to answer." The woman said."I answer anyone's questions only once..I know all there is to know."

"Gawersh.,..I guess you just lost a question, Donald." Goofy said. Donald made a face and crossed his arms.

"Oh phooey!"

"Any question..?" Sora asked.

* * *

**Dude...did you guys hear about KINGDOM HEARTS 3...THE FEELS...I JUST CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! I ALSO HEARD IT WAS COMING OUT NEXT YEAR! LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO BUY A PS4! I HONESTLY GOT A PS3 FOR KH3 BUT I GUESS I SHOULDN'T COMPLAIN SINCE THEY GAVE US HD REMIX! You guys did you see the trailer! THE CGI..I JUST CAN'T...in honor and celebration of that I will give you guys a treat :) Hope you guys enjoy it! YAY FOR KH3! Review!**


	39. The forty Thieves

**Okay, I know most of the stuff in this chapter will not be like the movie, I'm just going by what I remember. Once again I am very lazy XD...HAHA ! Hopefully it's very similar to the movie...**

* * *

(A day in Agrabah Plays)

Everyone was amazed that this oracle was able to answer anyone of their questions."So this is what they were after.." Jasmine said.

"But why were they looking for it so badly?!" Iago squawked outloud, he then realized he said it infront of everyone. He covered his beak, but it was too late. The Oracle already heard him.

"The forty thieves are looking for the ultimate treasure, a treasure that can make one of your dreams come true."

"A treasure that can make one of your dreams come true..?" Donald asked, he smirked to himself and had a mischievous look. Donald began to chuckle softly to himself. He had a look in his eyes that Sora and Goofy saw.

"Oh no.." Sora said.

"What?!" Donald asked.

Aladdin was curious about this treasure..but also wanted to know some answers."Tell me where can we find this treasure?" Jasmine asked.

"In order for you to find the treasure you must first go to the forty thieves, where your father is." Aladdin's eyes widen with shock.

"My father?" He took out a small dagger that was left to him by his dad. Aladdin's grip on the dagger tighten a bit, Jasmine placed her hand on his. She gave him a comforting smile.

"Give us a moment." Jasmine said, her and Aladdin walked outside for a bit to talk. Sora crossed his arms and began to think to himself.

"Hmm.."

"What you thinking about?" Donald asked.

"Well...I want to know something...MAYBE she can tell us how to beat Xehanort."

"Gawersh! What a good idea!" Goofy smiled. Sora smiled to his friends and looked at the oracle.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, young keyblade wielder?" The goddess asked. Sora, Donald and Goofy were a bit surprised that she knew who he was. Then again she did say that she knew all.

"Well...you see I was wondering..."

"Ah...I'm aware go on."

"Yes..well I want to know...how do I stop this person from getting the X-blade?" The goddess put her hands up a small crystal ball appeared and it showed a keyblade graveyard. Three keyblades were settled in it was Sora's, Riku's and Mickey's.

"In order for you to stop him you must control the powers to those close to you. The X-blade is a powerful weapon and only someone who is capable of controlling both light and dark can create it." Sora looked at his two friends.

"Then Riku should be able to control it."

"Ah yes, the boy who controls dawn.. The only one who is able to stop him is the one who will fall to darkness."

"What?" Sora asked.

"What does that even mean?!" Goofy asked. The oracle answered Goofy's question.

"It means, the one who will fall to darkness will also create the X-blade. The X-blade is made from both light and darkness. The boy who will fall, his light will fade away but at the same time that light will be used." Sora made a confused face along with his friend.

"I still don't understand...!" Sora said. Did that mean Riku was going to fall back into darkness. From what she was explaining...the description sounded to similar to Riku. Riku was already able to control both light and dark, he fell to darkness...would he fall again?"Who is this person?!" Sora asked.

"I am sorry I can not answer any more questions..one person per question." Sora shook his head. He felt like his head was going to explode. He still felt like his answers were leading him nowhere.

"Gawersh...the boy will fall to darkness and create the X-blade but will stop Xehanort." Sora stared into space, he finally understood it.

_'Is it possible...that it's me..will I fall into darkness?'_

Sora felt sick to his stomach and made a sicken face.

"Sora, are you okay? You don't look to good." The duck asked with concern. Sora nodded slowly at his friends.

"Y-yeah.."

"What are you three even talking about?!" Iago yelled confused.

"Nothing, YOU should be worrying about!" Donald yelled.

"WHY YOU!" They looked back to see Aladdin and Jasmine coming from outside. Jasmine held her soon to be husband. Aladdin looked up at the goddess and made a serious look.

"Where is my father?"

XxXxXxXx

"Your father is with the Forty Thieves, he is trapped within their world." She reveal a crystal ball to show Aladdin's father alive and healthy. He had a bit white hair and a black beard. Aladdin looked almost liked him. He was wearing a blue garment. Very similar to the one Aladdin saw when facing the mysterious man.

"My father's alive?!" He whispered surprised.

"Woahh! Didn't expect that!" Iago said.

"Iago.." Goofy said.

"Where can I find him?"

"I am sorry I can not answer any more questions." Aladdin looked at the floor.

"They shouldn't be to far, I'm sure we can catch them." Genie said.

"But why should I look for him, he was right here..and didn't even say anything to me."

"Aladdin...now is the opportunity you don't want to miss him, you can tell him how your feeling. You don't have to be with him, at least you'll know why he left." Jasmine explained. Aladdin rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know...I really have to think about this." Aladdin muttered. He slowly walked back outside alone. Jasmine looked at him sadly.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sora asked.

"Just give him some time..." Jasmine said.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a few seconds of waiting around for Aladdin. Sora decided that he should go see what was up with Aladdin. Aladdin was standing outside the palace in a different outfit similar to his old one. He was wearing a blue and yellow like vest. "Aladdin, are you okay?"

"I made a decision...I'm going to look for him."

"That's great!" Donald yelled happily.

Aladdin nodded, he had so much going in his mind. Jasmine, Genie and Iago came outside as well. Jasmine too was in her blue regular outfit. Her hair was as always tied up in a braid. "Have you decided yet, Aladdin?" Abu jumped on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find him."

"How touching!" Iago said. He flew next to Aladdin."I'll come along just in case!"

"In case of what..exactly?" Sora asked putting his hand on his hip, looking at the bird while raising his eyebrow.

"Danger of course!" Sora and Donald rolled their eyes. As if they weren't there to fight off the heartless, thieves or whatever. Jasmine gave Aladdin a peck on the cheek.

"Please be careful, Aladdin."

"Don't worry, Jasmine." Sora said. Him, Goofy and Donald suddenly began to bow."We shall protect his majesty!" The princess giggled at the three while Aladdin rubbed his hair bashfully.

"You guys...play to much.."

"Hey! Al! I'll keep Jasmine company!" Genie said appearing behind him."That is in case you need a little magicccccccc!"

"Ah, I think we'll be okay Genie." Carpet suddenly flew towards the group."I guess you're coming too, huh?"

"WOAH! I didn't even see him!" Sora yelled...petting? Him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay...by the looks of it..the footprints are still fresh." Aladdin said. Him and the others were outside in the palace walls."They couldn't have gone that far."

"Gawersh..." Goofy cried. Iago decided to fly higher up in the sky to get a better look.

"Do you see anything, Iago?!" Sora yelled.

"Well..I see some horses and men far off! There is several of em!"

"That should be them!"

"Let's go after them quick!"

The group of friends went after them, cautiously not to draw attention. The men seemed to be in their own world. "I'M SO HOTTTT!" Donald cried.

"You said it!" Sora whined, sticking his tongue out.

"Come on you guys, we are getting close I can feel it." Aladdin told his friends. They were in the desert, still walking after the men. Of course, Aladdin wasn't as effected as Donald, Goofy and Sora, because he was already use to this. Aladdin looked at Carpet and whispered to him. Carpet swung around Aladdin and landed infront of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"You want us to get on?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it will be like old times." Aladdin said. Aladdin remembered the first time the three of them saved him from the heartless. Carpet gave him and the others a ride back to the palace.

"Hey! I ain't complaining!" Donald yelled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Somewhere in a broken down like tower in Mount Sesame. Several men were either drinking, dancing or swordfighting. A man in a blue revealed himself to be Aladdin's father. "Looks like you came here empty handed." A buff man with a claw like hand said.

(Hesitation Plays)

"There will be another opportunity, Sal'luk." Sal'luk smashed the nearest table by him. Making the rest of the forty thieves stop what they were doing and look at him. They seemed to be afraid of him.

"I'm tired of waiting!" He roared with rage and impatience. Aladdin's father only just stared at him blankly, calmly.

"What do you plan to do next?" He challenged. Sal'luk gave him an intense glare and stopped himself. He laughed evily to himself.

"Hahaha of course, who am I GOING against the leader of the forty thieves, right Cassim?" They didn't noticed from behind a couple of bricks, that Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Iago, Abu and Carpet where spying on them. Aladdin noticed the same image that the oracle had showed him. It was identical. That was in face his father. Sal'luk began to sniff over and over again."I smell something that doesn't belong here."

"What is with this guy?" Sora whispered. They didn't see from behind them that one of the thieves had noticed them. Goofy was the first to realize it, once he turned around.

"Uh-Oh." After the dog had said these words, the group turned to see about five thieves behind them. Before they could react, the thieves had them in their arms, and threw the group in the opening.

"Well, Well..what do we have here?" Sal'luk smirked. Cassim was a bit surprised to see Aladdin back. Aladdin could only give his father a menacing look.

"Just crashing your so call party." Sora said.

"Why you!" Sal'luk quickly took out his sword and placed it around Sora's neck.

"SORA!" Sora looked into Sal'luk's eyes and could already tell this man was already overcome by darkness.

"You do right to respect one of the forty thieves." He snapped. He suddenly punched Sora in the face, making him fall down on the ground. Donald roared in anger. He took out his wand and pointed at the man.

"It's them! Yes! I remember!" One of the men from the forty thieves said.

"It's the mage and that swordsman kid!"

"A mage, eh?" Sal'luk asked interested.

"Shut up!" Aladdin yelled. Sal'luk glared at him and kneeled down to Aladdin and pulled his hair. Abu was about to jump on him when, one of the men pulled him by the tail.

"Who do you think you are talking to? That's it I've had it with you kids! Let me take out my frustration out on all of you!" He pointed his big sword at Aladdin's neck as well.

"Enough!" Cassim yelled. Sal'luk paused and rose an eyebrow at the leader."He is my son."

XxXxXxXxX

"Your what?!"

"What?! He has a son?!"

"Impossible!"

"He is my son."

"Ah, but you are the one who made up the rules of any outsiders will be put to death, right Cassim?" Sal'luk slyly said. Cassim had a smirk placed on his face.

"I did say that. But of course, how about a challenge?"

"A challenge?"

"Let's see if you can beat these four? Or is that too much for you? If you win then you can do whatever you want to them, death..anything."

"What?! Who are you to decided that?!" Sora yelled.

"Hmmm." Sal'luk muttered rubbing his big chin. "Beating these brats shouldn't be a problem." Aladdin looked at his father and gave him a cold stare. He didn't know what he was planning at all. His father only gave him a smirk back."Alright..hehehehehaha!" Sal'luk licked his big long sword."Let's have some fun, shall we?!"

(The Corrupted Plays)

Sora and his friends went into a battle stance. Sal'luk had that stupid evil look placed on his face. There was darkness sensing around him, while he laughed manically towards them. Sal'luk ran towards the four and swung his sword. They immediately dodged from left to right. His speed was very fast. Aladdin had to admit this guy was very good with a sword. Sal'luk used his claw like hands and tried to dig at Donald. Goofy guarded Donald with his shield. Sal'luk's claw banged against Goofy's shield, pushing Goofy a bit backwards. Sora jumped over Goofy and front flipped brushing his keyblade against Sal'luk's. Sal'luk nearly grinned at him. "Not enough to defeat me, boy!" He roared. Sal'luk was playing dirty this time, he quickly tripped Sora on the ground.

"Ugh!" One of Sal'luks men threw him another sword. Sal'luk caught it with his mouth, now he was armed with the sword in one hand, the claw like hand in the other and a sword in his mouth. He stepped on Sora's leg, making Sora scream a bit in pain. This guy was extremely big. "Now, how about I cut off these legs of yours..you won't be needing it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Aladdin yelled. Aladdin appeared swinging his own sword at Sal'luk. Sal'luk didn't expect this, Aladdin took this chance and hit Sal'luk straight down. Of course that wasn't much effect. Sal'luk shook his head and just smiled evily at the boy. Aladdin looked at Sora and gave him a potion, but before he could finish. Sal'luk grabbed him by the collar and punched him over and over again. Aladdin rolled near the rear end of the cliff. Cassim's face began to stiffen a bit, as he watched on.

"Al!" Iago yelled along with Abu. Sal'luk walked slowly over to Aladdin and cracked his neck.

"Just because you are his son doesn't mean anything, your still a little brat who is going to die!" He brought his sword above his hand and was going to swing at Aladdin, when Aladdin suddenly had an idea. He noticed how unstable the end of the cliff was, he pointed his own sword hard against the cliff. Making the two of them fall.

"WAAAAAHH!" Sal'luk yelled.

"ALADDIN!" Sora, Donald, Goofy and Iago yelled. The only sound they heard was a huge splash and nothing more.

(The Corrupted Ends)

Cassim couldn't believe that his son was dead...although his facial expression proved otherwise. Even the forty thieves were curious has to who won. It wasn't moments until they saw a hand grab hold of part of the remaining. cliff that was still stable. It was in fact Aladdin, he was struggling to get up.

"ALADDIN! YOU'RE OKAY!" Sora and company helped their friend up."

"B-Barely.." Aladdin managed to say trying to catch himself. The group looked to see suddenly angry thieves walking evilly to them armed. They looked extremely mad.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy cried.

"Looks like we have to take these guys too!" Sora said gritting his teeth. To their surprise the thieves suddenly began to cheer.

"WAY TO GOOO!"

"YOU DEFEAT SAL'LUK!"

"Am I missing something here?" The 15 year old boy asked confused, looking at his friends.

"You got me.." Aladdin said. Cassim walked over to the ground while clapping his hands.

"Well done...Well done...You defeated Sal'luk now, you can join the forty thieves...son."

XxXxXxXxXxX

(A Day in Agrabah Plays)

"Join the forty thieves?!" Aladdin and everyone cried looking at him like he had three heads.

"Yes, since you defeated the second in command Sal'luk it's only naturally that you take his place." Cassim smiled, he put his arm around Aladdin."You can be with your old man!" Aladdin made an uncomfortable look. Since when did he ever care? All of sudden his father wanted to be buddy-buddy after how many years? Aladdin pushed his father away from him.

"I don't think so."

"What why not?!" Cassim asked.

"Sora, could you give us a moment?"

"No problem, Aladdin." Aladdin and Cassim walked away from the group. The thieves went around Sora and his friends.

"Uh...?"

"So your a swordsman, eh..pretty good there boy!" Sora bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"You think so?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen and wielding a sword like that! Neat stuff indeed! We could use you, ya know? Your skills are something."

"You think so?!"

"SORA!" Donald yelled with fury, jumping up and down.

"Hehhe..I'm just kidding, Donald." Sora crossed his arms at the thieves."Sorry...but I'll have to pass on that.."

"Really? We can go to many places and receive lots of treasuuuuuree! Anything your heart desires!" The moment one of the men mentioned treasure, Donald's head stood up.

"Did you say TREASURE?!"

"Why of course! We collect anything valuable, Gold...Silver!" Donald laughed to himself.

"Well if you insist on that!" Donald and Goofy looked at each other and made a big sigh.

XxXxXxXxXx

Outside the tower, the group didn't realize that a claw like hand was rising from the ocean. The person they thought was dead...was from it. Back inside the tower. Cassim had told Aladdin his reasoning for living him when he was a young kid. The reason he left was because he wanted to try and help his family not live on the streets anymore, he figured if he found the most valuable treasure it could save his family. Aladdin was also discussing to his father about starting a new life and going back to the palace to see his fiance. At first his father didn't think that was a good idea until Iago had planted an idea into his mind. If Cassim went back to the palace it would make a bigger chance for him to snatch the oracle. Cassim agreed to go along and leave the forty thieves...for now. Aladdin and Cassim were on their horses running through the sand. While Sora and his friends were on top of carpet who was following along.

"So you say you have a Genie, a carpet and now your living in the palace. Life is treating you good, boy." Cassim told his son.

"Don't worry your life will be better too once you stay. I'm sure they will like you." Cassim didn't think so. He noticed the carpet lowering next to him as he rode besides Aladdin.

"You never did tell me your names?" Cassim said to Sora and his friends.

"Sora."

"Donald."

"And Goofy!"

"Nice to meet you, from what I've see you three are very remarkable fighters."

"Thanks! Your fighting skills are awesome, too!" Sora said. Cassim couldn't help but smile at Sora. For some reason, Sora reminded him of when he was a child and also reminded him of Aladdin as well.

"We're almost there." Aladdin said.

XxXxXxXxX

When the group got to the palace..at first it was a bit awkward once Cassim was discovered to be the leader of the forty thieves. But thanks to Aladdin's request of giving him a second chance, things went pretty well. Genie also came to liking him as well. Everything was going alright. Sora put his hands behind his head looking at Aladdin and his father interact with each other. Sora couldn't help but smile for a bit, it kind of reminded him of his father. Donald waved his hand infront of Sora's face. Sora got out of his daydream and looked around confused."There you go, daydreaming again!"

"Hehe, Sorry!"

"Gawersh, it seems like things are looking up!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, everything seems to be calming down. Aladdin and his father are really getting along...along with everyone else." Sora's keyblade suddenly appeared, that was the sign it was time to move on. After doing the keyhole, Aladdin walked over to Sora and his friends. They were infront of the Palace.

"Looks like the three of you are leaving again."

"Don't worry we'll be back, if trouble starts brewing!"

"Heh, I know it." Aladdin smiled.

"When do you guys plan on getting married again?" Goofy asked. Aladdin blushed a bit and rubbed his face.

"Hmm, well..probably a few days, but don't worry the three of you are definitely invited!"

"Of course!" Donald said.

"Oh, Sora did you ever find that friend of yours?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes!" Sora grinned happily.

"I'm glad, your reunited with him."

"And I'm glad your reunited with your long lost father, Aladdin." Aladdin smiled at the younger boy and nodded.

"AWWW, what do I see here goodbyes!" Genie suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making everyone jump.

"Genie! I told you...don't do that!" Aladdin cried.

"Tearfully..GOODBYES!"

"Don't worry, Genie we'll back back! You know how it is." Sora explained.

"Ahh, well! Can't keep your still, huh?"

"Hahah! You're one to talk, eh Genie?" Aladdin said.

"What do you mean by that, Al?!" Everyone began to laugh at Genie being so clueless. After everyone was done laughing, Sora, Donald and Goofy waved while they walked away.

"See you guys, soon!"

* * *

**LOL, but I just realized that...why do people laugh at one joke when it isn't even that funny..lol they've been doing that alot in Kingdom Hearts..and I'm just sitting there like - -.- What? lol! Corny ass jokes ahahah! Soo..as you know I've been away for a while...mostly from being lazy and typing all of these chapters..well I'm making it for it making having three chapters up in a row lol XD. Yes..three..Review thanks! :p**


	40. 100 Hundred Acre Wood (Sealed)

**Another chapter for you wonderful people! :p Tried to make the CGI scene match the trailer XD..I know I'm so lame. I decided to put all the torn pages together..just to get Winnie The Pooh out of the way and to make the story more serious..ya know? Lol sound like Rai! Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

-CGI scene-

(Simple and Clean instrumental Plays)

"_You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance..._" Sora could have sworn he heard that before but he couldn't figure out what. Sora was standing back at the islands he wondered how he got there. It was strange he didn't remember flying here. Sora looked around to see if there was any trace of his friends but it was just him alone._"You're not alone, Sora.."_ Sora noticed a keyblade in the sand. Sora walked over to it and bent down to picked it up. He observed and looked at the unfamiliar keyblade with a confused looked. He rose his eyebrow a bit dumbfounded. He was wondering where this keyblade came from? It was a bit strange to see it here. But once he held the keyblade he felt strange power coming from it..this keyblade was way out of his hands. Sora noticed a strange light coming from the distance. He looked over at the ocean and saw a door to light suddenly open slowly.

_"Only you can open the door to light.." _He heard a different voice say this time..it was the same voice in his dream. Sora looked and saw what appeared to be himself walking through the door to light. Sora looked confused..how in the world was he seeing himself..when he was right there. Sora couldn't get all the answers out yet._"Both light and darkness are equal can you obtain it?"_

_'You can set your own future...Sora you have an incredible power that even you don't know about.." _Sora put his hands above his eyes from the light engulfing him._"You will save the world."_

XxXxXxXx

-CGI scene Ends-

(Simple and Clean instrumental Ends)

Sora opened his eyes and realized that he was at the town of Radiant Garden. "What...?" He whispered. Donald and Goofy looked up at him with worry.

"Are you alright?" Donald asked. Sora looked at the ground and then at his two friends.

"I was back on the islands.."

Donald and Goofy looked back at each other then took a look at Sora."What do you mean? You were just staring into space...you seemed to be in your own world after we got off the ship and landed here."

"Really..?" Sora asked.

"Gawersh, maybe you miss being back home, huh?"

"I guess that's it." The fifteen year old boy said still a bit confused.

"Come on! Let's go see how the others are doing!" Donald suggested. Donald and Goofy walked ahead of Sora, Sora was about to walk after his friends when he realized what he was holding..it was the same keychain that was attached to the keyblade in his "Dreams."

"Whose...keyblade was that..and what is going on?" The keychain looked similar to what was on Aqua's clothing's.

XXxXxXxX

(Radiant Garden Plays)

Leon along with Rinoa was in Merlin's house discussing a few things until the door flew open. It was Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I knew you guys would be back." Leon said smirking. Donald smiled gracefully.

"Of course!" Leon smiled softly at the duck."I take it things went well?" The last time he saw Sora, Riku and Kairi was when Pete came and things became a mess.

"Everything is fine, heh!" Sora grinned. Rinoa smiled at the three.

"I see you met Rinoa." Leon cried.

"Oh Squall."

"Hey..I said it's Leon..." Leon said turning away a bit embarrassed. Sora couldn't help but laugh. Rinoa held Leon in a huge hug, while he kept turning away.

"Gawersh, isn't that cute!" Goofy cried.

"What is?" Sora asked cluelessly.

"Man you need to make a move with Kairi!" Donald said.

"What?! What does that have to do with anything?" Sora yelled. Leon and Rinoa chuckled a bit at Sora.

"Ahem.." The old wizard did clearing his throat for their attention. "Right, now lad. I see you have been doing some good progress on your journey. I wanted to reward you with something."

"Hmm, what is it?" Merlin smiled and waved his wand on Sora. Magic wrapped around his body and then vanished. Sora looked at himself and realized he felt the same...did Merlin's magic even work?

"I don't get it!" Donald cried.

"All in good time boy..all in good time. This is a special power I granted you...from what I've been told the three fairies have granted you incredible powers before?"

"Yes."

"Well...let's just say you will have more than one helping hand." Sora rubbed his head confused not knowing what Merlin was talking about.

"Uhhh."

"Hey! Sora since your here why don't you go and check on Pooh?" Donald asked. Sora smiled happily.

"You're right!" Sora walked over to the book on the desk.(Look up this book...by tatsuminegi) Sora had received all the torn pages anyway. "This won't take long!"

"Don't worry take your time!" Goofy smiled. Sora looked back at his friends and cheesed he looked back at the book and opened it. Going into the Hundred Acre Wood.

XxXxXxXx

(100 Hundred Acre Wood Plays)

"I told you before! No No No!" Rabbit yelled at Tigger. Tigger was bouncing up and down on his tail around Rabbit's garden. Rabbit was trying to put all his vegetables in the cart but Tigger was annoying him.

"COME ON LET ME HELP OH BUDDY OH PAL!" He yelled, taking some of Rabbit's carrot.

"TIGGER! Stop!" Rabbit yelled. Rabbit began to chase after Tigger who was bouncing away with Rabbit's carrots. Tigger ran past Sora who was walking over to an exhausted rabbit.

"Hiya! Sora!" Tigger cried before jumping away. Sora noticed Pooh bear walking towards Rabbit.

"Hello there! Sora and Rabbit! I seemed to be looking for some honey, I haven't gotten any in a while!" Rabbit let out a big breath.

"I don't have time, Pooh Bear..I really have to go back to gardening..you see it's suppose to rain later and I want to plant my vegetables as soon as possible but Tigger keeps pestering me to help along!" Rabbit stomped his foot suddenly."But all he does is get in my way! Ughhh!" Rabbit's ears suddenly shot up, he looked up Sora."Sora..." Sora smiled.

"I'll help you Rabbit." Rabbit smiled at the young boy.

"Great! You just have to get the rest of my vegetables from that Tigger!" Sora looked at Tigger who was jumping up and down overexcited.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Maybe if you had some honeyyy!?" Pooh asked rubbing his tummy.

"I don't know!" Rabbit cried. Sora pouted and let out a breath.

"Fine..I'll go talk to him.." Sora walked over to Tigger back at the garden.

"Hi! There old buddy! Care to help me start plantin!?" Tigger asked still jumping up and down.

"Well...Rabbit kind of wants to plant on his own.."

"No! No noo! Can't have my buddy there! Old fluff working alone!"

"Hm..." Sora crossed his arms thinking of a plan. "Okay..how about this..let's see who can give as many vegetables to Rabbit quicker?" Sora noticed several other vegetables on the ground shattered around. Of course Tigger couldn't say no to a challenge.

"You're on! No one can out shine a Tigger!"

(Bounce-O-Rama Plays)

Sora looked at the vegetables as well as Tigger. Pooh bear was still rubbing his tummy hungry. He hoped this would end quick so he could get some honey. Tigger looked at Sora who was looking at Rabbit from infront of his house. Sora nodded giving him the signal."Go!" Rabbit yelled. The two started racing to collect the vegetables that were on the ground. Tigger was bouncing up and down picking up the vegetables that were close by. Sora had already had his hands stacked with vegetables, he tried desperately not to drop it. So he decided to move slower. He knew if he ran that all the vegetables would fall out of his hands. Rabbit was motioning for him to hurry up. Sora cautiously tried to catch his balance and walk over to Rabbit.

"YIPPPPPEEEE!" he heard Tigger yelled with excitement. Tigger jumped so high in the air and then jumped ontop of Sora. Sora and Tigger rolled backwards, while Tigger had him pinned. It felt like deja'vu when Sora had first met Tigger a year ago at Rabbit's house.

"Nooooooooo!" Is all Rabbit could say. Sora made a blank face at Tiger.

"Oopsy! Looks like you've lost your touch! Welp! I better get back to looking for more vegetables for ol Rabbit!" Tigger jumped off of Sora who sighed, he really needed to watch out for Tigger.

"Hurry! Sora!" Rabbit yelled. Sora stood up and looked at Rabbit.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He whined. Sora once again hurried to collect the rest of the vegetables, he saw Tigger bouncing around still picking up the carrots, cabbages, etc. Sora made sure this time to watch Tigger so he wouldn't pin him again. Sora hurried this time with the pile in his arms and in his red pockets. He noticed Tigger was again once again going to pin him. He quickly ran towards Rabbit but tripped on one of the cabbages, his vegetables began to fall directly into the cart. Tigger's mouth widen a bit. Sora got up and decided to use his keyblade to swing at the remain vegetables, as if it was a baseball bat. He hurried to put the rest of the vegetables from his big pockets in the cart.

"WINNER!" Rabbit yelled.

xXxXxXxXxX

(100 Hundred Acre Wood Plays)

"You did it! Thank you! Thank you! I knew I could count on you, Sora!" Rabbit yelled. Tigger pouted and kicked some dirt.

"Aww, man I really wanted to help my old pal, Rabbit!"

"I'm sure there is something you can help with." Sora said.

"Sora..don't give him any ideas.." Rabbit muttered.

"You're right! I know just the thing!" Tigger snapped his paw? and bounced away leaving, the three alone. Rabbit groaned.

"Well..at least you have some time before it rains." Sora said. As soon as he said that, he felt water fall down from the sky. Sora looked up and gulped."Nevermind.."

"..." Rabbit did.

"What about my honey?!"

"Right...I don't have anymore.." Rabbit said miserably as the rain began to increased.

"Oh bother.." Pooh cried.

"Come on, Pooh..we'll go look for some honey for you...I think we should leave Rabbit alone for a bit.." He could sense the discomfort from Rabbit.

XxXxXxXxX

Sora found himself back on the book and saw a few other places he needed to visit in order to lock this world. Sora decided to go Piglet's house. Sora walked on the road and...what he didn't expect was it to be almost flooding. "Huh?" Sora looked and saw the water was near his waist. How was it that it was suddenly flooding? Sora didn't question it but wondered where his friends were at. Sora saw piglet on a chair that was floating from his house, there was no way for him to get off.

"H-H-Help..." Piglet yelled scared to death.

"Hold on, Piglet!" Sora yelled trying to run through the flood.

"S-S-Sora...?! O-h-h-h d-d-d-dear..!" Sora made his way towards Piglet who was still on the chair. Sora picked up the small piglet gently and put him on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, little guy?"

"The w-w-water just came out of nowhere..."

"I know...that is weird..we need to figure out how to stop this flood.." Sora looked for some type of way to stop the flood."Maybe if I reflect the water away or something..."

"Look there's P-Pooh Bear!" Sora saw Pooh upside down in a honey pot floating also away. Sora hurried after to Pooh and picked up the bear in the pot.

"Oh bother! I was hoping there would be honey in here!" Pooh said through the pot.

"Silly bear..." Sora sighed. Sora looked for a place high to put his friends at. The only possible high place was the branch.

"Piglet do you think you can be brave enough to stay up there?"

"W-W-What I don't think I can..!"

"Pooh will be right there besides you..I'm going to try and stop the flood." Sora helped Pooh out of the pot.

"Well...O-O-OKAY." Sora held his two friends and jumped on a tree stump and reached over at the branch. He placed his friends in a safe and secure area. Sora jumped down into the water and took out his keyblade.

"Okay! Hope this works!"

(Bounce-O-Rama Speed Version Plays)

Sora shot blizzard at the water, the water quickly turned into ice. Sora realized that he shouldn't over do it with the ice magic. "What should I do now?" Sora wondered if he should crack the ice with the keyblade or just melt it with fire."I'll use fire! FIRE!" Sora yelled. Fire around him began to melt the ice away, leaving nothing but water behind. Sora bowed his head ashamed."That didn't do much..." Sora couldn't think of any other way to make the water disappear. "Maybe if I cast Aero!" Sora cast Aero, the water was now in a sort of whirlwind of some sort. Sora pointed around to control the waterwind somewhere around. He didn't know what to do with it, so he just swung his keyblade away, making the waterwind go somewhere...maybe possible out of the book? Sora shrugged his shoulders."My own personally vacuum!"

(100 Hundred Acre Wood Plays)

"Thank you SO much, S-Sora!" Piglet nodded.

"No problem!"

"Are you okay, Piglet?"

"I'm fine..now! That rain rarely happens in the 100 hundred acre w-w-wood." Pooh's stomach started to growl very loudly, he whined.

"Do you think you have any honey, Piglet?" Sora asked bending down on his knees to be at his friend's height.

"No, n-not today, Pooh Bear ate the rest of the honey."

"Pooh, you can't just eat all the honey in one day..you have to save some for later." Sora said poking Pooh's tummy. The bear giggled and smiled.

"I can't help it! They are just so Delicious!"

"Well...it can't be helped...let's go see at the honey tree."

XxXxXxXx

Sora and Pooh walked at The Honey Tree."There should be honey there." Sora said. The yellow bear looked around for some way to get up there."Do you have a balloon, Pooh?"

"Bother..I can't seem to find it.." Pooh began to hit his head thinking. He sat down on a log."Think...Think..Think.." Sora joined his friend on the log, looking at Pooh think of a plan. Pooh bear just kept repeating the same line over and over again. Owl came flying by he landed on the grass and waved his big wing.

"It's good to see you again, Sora."

"The same with you, Owl."

"I see you are thinking of a way to get up there."

"Yeah...I mean I could go up there but Pooh can't.."

"Well, why don't you go and receive some honey for Pooh?" Owl suggested.

"Huh? With what?" Sora asked.

"With a honey pot of course!"

"Good idea!" Pooh said."I will go and fetch all my pots." Pooh jumped down from his seat and waddled off. Sora's mouth dropped and his eyes got big.

"All of them?!"

(Laughter and Merriment Plays)

"It's really quite simple just hop over the branches and receive as much honey in the honey pot before the bees wake up." Owl explained. Sora made a breath.

"Oh..kay." Sora quickly took two big pots and jumped from branch to branch, until he was up near the tree hole. He tried to be quiet not to disturb the bees and gather as much honey as possible. Once he was down with the two pots he jumped down to the ground next to Pooh and handed him the pots. He saw that there was four more to go. Sora repeated the same pattern over and over again when he realized the bees were waking up. Sora took this last chance and scooped up the honey into the pot. He landed back on the ground towards Pooh, who couldn't contain himself any longer. He was already eating the sticky honey. Owl cleared his throat.

"Very good!" Sora rubbed the back of his head and looked at the pots that were filled with honey."I don't think we should stay here any longer..." He looked up at the bees who were rumbling angry.

XxXxXxXxX

(100 hundred Acre Wood Plays)

Eeyore along with Kanga and Roo. Where looking at Eeyore's house..it was broken once again..what else was new? Kanga noticed the spiky head boy walking towards them."Oh goodness, Sora you came just in time!"

"SORA!" Roo greeted happily. Sora waved to Roo and Kanga and was wondering what they were up to. Sora decided to walk over to them. He bent down and looked at the always depressing Eeyore. They were at the Wood..Hill area.

"What's up?"

"It seems that Eeyore's house keeps falling apart...it's very windy ya know..oh the poor dear." The Kangaroo said. Sora crossed his arms and looked at the sticks on the ground.

"Thanks for noticing..you don't have to help if you don't want to." The depressing donkey muttered slowly.

"There must be something that can hold your house up, Eeyore." Sora picked up the sticks and wondered if there was anything possible to hold them up. Roo jumped up and down.

"Look! Look it's Tiger!" Tiger was bouncing on the road towards them.

"Tiger, do you know anything that can hold these up?" Sora asked.

"OH BOY! LOOKS LIKE A HUNT!"

"Uh..Tigger..it's nothing like that..!" Sora said putting his hand up, but Tigger was overly excited as always. Tigger bounced at the bridge with Roo.

"The first one to find anything to help our pal Eeyore is the winner! Ready! GO!" Tigger yelled. Him and Roo bounced off towards the hill looking for anything to help. Sora frowned.

"I never said this was a race..."

"Oh the dears...they are so much alike.." Kanga smiled to herself.

"You don't have to go though all of this for me." Eeyore muttered.

"It's no problem, Eeyore!" Sora grinned. Sora walked off and looked around for something but couldn't find anything."There has to be something..." He noticed Pooh was on the swings."Pooh!" Sora yelled. Sora ran up the hill and greeted his friend.

"Oh, Sora what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping, Eeyore with his house..me, Tigger and Roo are looking for something that could hold his house up...seeing as how it's very windy and all..maybe something sticky."

"That does seem troublesome." Pooh once again went into his thinking mode.

"I got it!" Tigger cried out of nowhere, the two looked to see him and his friend excited."We can use some honey! It is very sticky and can hold up!"

"I don't think that will work." The 15 year old boy said.

"YOU NEVER KNOW!" Tigger yelled with excitement. Sora sighed, there was no way of him even trying to make a statement when it came to Tigger..so he just didn't say anything after that.

"But..my honey..?" Pooh cried.

"We don't have to use all of it!" Roo said. Sora shook his head.

"Alright, so we use some..we don't want to overdo it...it might mess up even more.." Pooh frowned."Pooh, all we need is at least one pot."

"But..." Pooh whined. Sora couldn't help but smile, Pooh REALLY did love his honey. Sora poked Pooh on his black nose playfully.

"Don't worry we won't use to much."

"Oh bother..."

XxXxX

(Aqua Theme Plays)

Meanwhile back with Aqua and Master Yen Sid. Aqua was standing infront of Master Yen Sid's desk. Master Yen Sid has instructed that Riku and Kairi go to Radiant Garden to help Sora and the others. After the two teens had left, Aqua looked at Master Yen Sid while Mickey came in the room."Ah, since the three of you are here I would like to discuss something with you. Riku had talked about the data that Ansem The Wise placed within Sora."

"Hm." Mickey nodded.

"The data..." Master Yen Sid muttered to himself but stopped himself. It seemed that he knew alot of what the data had meant. Master Yen Sid closed his big eyes slowly."That can stop Xehanort once and for all."

"I thought it was too help those wounded..?" Mickey asked.

"Yes it is...but also to stop Xehanort..Ansem The Wise placed some sort of power within Sora while he was asleep..only Sora is unable to unleash that sort of power..." Mickey looked at Aqua a bit confused. Mickey took out the bottle that Riku had given him and looked at it. Master Yen Sid opened his eyes and studied their facial expressions he smiled softly to himself and looked at the shining stars."Yes..there Master Aqua is there any progress in finding Castle Oblivion?"

"Oh, uh right I'm almost nearly done." Aqua said. She looked down at the floor."We're coming...Ven.." She whispered under her breath. Mickey looked at her sadly and back at Master Yen Sid.

"Yes...it seems you do not know yet." Master Yen said to Aqua.

"Huh?"

"Your friend his heart is safe."

Aqua's eyes suddenly got big."Do you mean..Ven?!"

(Ventus Theme Plays)

Master Yen Sid nodded slowly."I should have realized it when I first met Sora...I knew there was something familiar." Mickey told Aqua."I wasn't really sure...but I felt his presence whenever Sora was near me..." Aqua put her hands close to her chest.

"Ven...Ven's heart is with Sora..? But how..?" She couldn't even believe it, but it did make sense to her now. The warmth she felt when she met Sora back at the Dark Margin. Being with Sora felt like being back home in a way. (Look up Hearts by ArtistWithoutName)

"It's uncertain." Aqua wiped her eye, happy that Ven's heart was safe all these years...Sora he really was something else. The person who she met back at the Dark Realm, everything he said about Sora was right. Sora would save everyone.

"Gosh, I wonder if he even knows." The King cried.

"He is unaware of many things..I think it's best that he finds out on his own." The Wizard told. Aqua couldn't help but show a warming soft smile. This would make things a bit easier..all she had to do was go back to the Castle and receive Ven's body and Ven's heart can return to him.

"The only problem is..how do we get his heart from Sora's?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm, that is difficult. Sora was able to give Kairi's heart back by stabbing himself with the Keyblade of Heart...and you are already aware of the results."

"How do we get Ven's heart back without going through that again?" Mickey asked. Aqua closed her eyes and had a flashback of Ventus smiling at her. She wanted to hear his voice again and see her beloved friend.

"Ven.."

XxXxXxX

(100 hundred Acre Wood Plays)

After Sora had finished each other the chapters, helping his friends out. It was almost time to leave once again. Sora and Pooh were at the Hill where Pooh's swing was at."I had fun with you guys." Sora said smiling to the bear. The small bear looked up at Sora and smiled he put his paw up.

"I had fun too, Sora! Will Pooh ever see you again?"

"Of course! I told you I'll always be here." Sora pointed to Pooh's heart who smiled back at Sora. The two of them watched the starry nights. It always reminded Sora of being back home on the islands. Him and his two best friends would sometimes go star watching.

"YOU NEVER did tell us about your friends! Sora! You should bring them here sometime!" Tigger said out of nowhere. Him and the rest of the gang came up behind Pooh and Sora from the tree.

"Yeah! Tell us about your adventure!" Roo cried. Sora laughed.

"Well..it's a long story..!" Sora said. Owl took out a book and gave it to Sora.

"I would be pleased if you wrote down your adventures, perhaps you could read it to us someday." Sora smiled at Owl."I just love reading."

"Okay!" Sora smiled. The youth looked around at his friends, he placed his finger on his mouth and looked up at the sky, thoughtful."Well..I can tell you that I learned alot throughout my journey. Even though we are far away..everyone I met his right here." Sora said put his own hand on his heart. I've learned alot about everything..and also about myself." Sora explained. Sora looked at his friends who smiled back at him."I know deep down that with all my friends by my side that nothing can stop us."

"Wise words, indeed!" Rabbit said. Sora got up and stretched his arms.

"I better get going!" Sora said. Sora jumped from the hill, his friends looked at him and began to wave bye.

"You better come back so we can do some more bouncing!" Tigger yelled.

"Don't forget to be careful, Dear!" Kanga said.

"Hahah, I won't!" Sora smiled.

"Bye S-s-s-Sora! Thanks for your help!" Gopher said.

"No problem!" Sora waved towards them and began to walk off, when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down to see Pooh. Sora gasped a bit surprised."Pooh?"

"Pooh, was wondering.." Sora stopped and kneeled down to Pooh's height."The next time you come back, if we can all have a Honey Party." Sora couldn't help but laugh at Pooh.

"Of course, Pooh." Sora grinned happily. Pooh and Sora's nose almost touching each other. Sora rubbed Pooh's head."I'll be back sooner than you expect it." Sora said."You take care of Piglet and try not to see too much honey."

"Oh bother...that's going to be too hard...not having too much honey." Sora laughed at Pooh. Sora hugged Pooh who in returned hugged him back.

"Silly Bear.."

After the two hugged each other, Sora started to walk off. Pooh and the others continued to wave until Sora was completely gone.

(100 hundred Acre Wood Ends)

The 100 Hundred Acre Wood Book slowly began to glow. The picture was no longer, Sora and Pooh looking up. The picture changed to Sora smiling with the rest of of the hundred acre wood crew.(Look up Best friends forever 01 by Aya-xXx) (Kind of similar to what I was imagining of course Sora is in his KH2 clothes..). The keyhole was now locked.

**100 HUNDRED ACRE WOOD**

* * *

**WINNIE THE POOH! DUM DUM DUM! Love it! Sora hugging Pooh is just so freaking adorable lol! I love how Sora just takes the place of Christopher Robin haha! Enjoy the next chapter! Review! **


	41. Radiant Garden 2nd Visit

**I'm just so exicted about KH3! I can't contain myself . ughhhhhhhhh! Lol..sorry fangirl mode on.**

* * *

(Black Garden Plays)

Sora noticed that no one was in the room and he was alone but he did hear the sound of battle cries and fighting coming from outside. "What's going on?" Sora asked outloud. Sora insistingly took out his keyblade and ran outside. Sora looked to see a bunch of heartless and unversed together which was strange. He saw Donald, Goofy and Rinoa fighting off the heartless.

"Just in time, Sora!"

"What happened?!" Sora cried, attacking the shadows that jumped up in the mid-air for a sneak attack.

"While you were with Pooh, all of a sudden the heartless and unversed started acting up!" Donald yelled.

"Also look up at the sky." Rinoa suggested. Sora did as he was told and glanced up, the sky was no longer bright blue but was instead grey as if it was about to storm or something."All of a sudden the weather just changed.." A familiar face suddenly dashed through defeating the heartless. It was Kairi. Sora's mouth opened with surprise.

"Kairi?! What are you doing here?!"

"No time for that,Sora we have to defeat these guys!" Sora rubbed his forehead and nodded. He went into a battle stance. Sora jumped in the air and pointed his keyblade towards the ground, making a huge impact, causing the heartless to fall backwards. Kairi swung her keyblades at the unversed. Each time she would attack the unversed Sora felt a strange pain. He winced a bit and was a bit a confused as to why he was feeling pain each time the unversed would get attacked. It made things worse every time the unversed were defeated, the pain was unbearable. Sora managed to ignore it for now. He just continued to heal himself although it didn't do much good. Donald and Goofy looked at Sora and smiled. Sora understood what they meant and nodded. They were about to drive to finish off the rest of the enemies. Sora put his hand on his chest.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" It was at that moment, Sora knew he wasn't going into any of the forms he wanted..instead he was going into the dark form..he always feared. Anti-Form. Sora could feel the darkness cover his body, he could hear Donald and Goofy call out his name...but they were fading away. In his mind he was beginning to lose sense of what was friend or foe...He could feel the power..the power of darkness obtain his heart. He enjoyed it...each time he was in his form he enjoyed this power. He feared the power but loved it. Kairi and Rinoa looked forward and saw Sora's body slowly begin to get engulfed with the darkness. Sora's body was changing. Kairi's eyes widen with worry. She didn't want to see Sora never again like this...never...Sora slowly began to smirk evilly at his enemies. The only thing he could think of was to destroy. He was almost complete in going into anti-form when he suddenly felt pressure on his back. He looked half-way to see Kairi holding him around his waist.(Look up Don't Go by kh2-freakkk)

"Please...Sora.." Kairi whispered. Sora's eyes widen.

"Kairi...?" Sora whispered. Before he knew it the darkness was dismissing from his body. A huge light formed making Kairi step back. Sora was floating in mid-air this time, having both of his keyblades floating behind him. Sora was now in Final Form.

XxXxXxXxXx

Without any hesitation his enemies were going down before Kairi could even blink. Sora was so fast, like lightning. She was just glad that Sora wasn't in Anti-form anymore. Sora twirled both of his keyblades and glided through the remaining unversed. His keyblades automatically hitting each foe in his view. By the looks of it most of the unversed were escaping. Sora floated on the ground, while they disappeared in the dark portals. Kairi and Rinoa walked besides Sora."Want to tell me what's going on...and why are you here Kairi?"

"Well..we were sent to come help...Master Yen Sid told us something big was going to happen here..but he didn't give us much details...once me and Riku came we saw lots of unversed and heartless..many people were running and they were collecting hearts."

"That's why Squall and Riku rushed to Ansem's studies..he was saying something about Tron and that he might have some clues on how to make the defense higher."

"Ohhhh.." Sora said. Sora wondered if there would be another battle at Radiant Garden..he hoped now..him and his friends barely managed to win. "Let's go follow up with Leon and Riku."

"I'm coming too!" Rinoa said.

"Alright, just stay close!" Rinoa winked at Sora and smirked.

"Don't worry about me." She said walking ahead. Kairi walked after Rinoa but was stopped when Sora called her name.

"Kairi..!"

"Sora?" Kairi looked back to the boy who was still in Final Form.

"Um...about...what just happened...Thanks."

"It's alright, Sora." Kairi smiled at her friend. Sora rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed. He didn't want Kairi to ever see him in that predicament again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sora, Kairi and Rinoa were now at the Postern."They are everywhere!" Kairi screamed catching her breath. Rinoa wiped her forehead and made a big breath.

"No time to relax now.." She looked behind her to see that now nobodies were after them and they were coming in a group.

"I thought for sure we could catch our breath.." Kairi said. Sora suddenly felt the intense power of the final form vanish. Standing next to him was Goofy and Donald.

"Let's hurry!" Rinoa yelled."I don't think we can take them all out at once. Even though Sora managed to defeat 1000 heartless before, he wasn't sure if he was prepared or even stocked enough to take down the nobodies. There was dusks, samurai's and dancers. Sora and the others didn't argue with Rinoa's command but ran after her. It was even alot worse inside. Nobodies and unversed were everywhere in a every corner..the defense mechanism was helping but couldn't catch up to how many enemies that were appearing. They attempted to run past them and make way to the only door. But two Berserkers were trying to break through to Ansem's Studies.

"Out of the way!" Sora yelled, pointing his keyblade at the two. The two of them looked back at the group. Kairi noticed that the other nobodies and unversed were right behind them.

"Sora! We're trapped!" Kairi yelled. It was true, it was very hard to fight in such a narrow area.

"Gawersh!" Goofy cried. They moved closer towards each other. Sora could see that the Berserkers were about to attack, along with the other enemies behind him.

"What are we gonna do?!" Donald cried. The door suddenly flew open, making the two Berserkers slam into the wall. They saw Riku looked at them with concern.

(Laughter and Merriment Plays)

"RIKU!" Sora yelled.

"Stop screaming..hurry up before they come in here...!" Riku warned. Everyone ran as fast as they could inside the study. After everyone was inside, Riku closed the door before the other enemies could get inside. Riku locked the door magically with his keyblade.

"RIKKKU!" Sora yelled happily, hugging his friend.

"Ugh..." Riku facepalmed."You act as if I was kidnapped or something.."

"How did you know it was us?" Kairi asked.

"Well..I heard Sora's mouth..."

"HEY!" Sora yelled. Riku let out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"Let go of me haha.." Sora let go of his friend."Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah! Alot of unversed and nobodies are out of control in the town!" Donald yelled.

"I know...I'm with Leon trying to figure out what's going on...he's working on the computer." Rinoa immediately ran in the other room to see if her boyfriend is okay.

"She cares alot about him...I wonder if they are related..or something..?" Sora asked crossing his arms and thinking to himself. Everyone looked at Sora with a blank face and made a big sigh. Was Sora this stupid?

"Um..Sora..they are.." Riku began. He didn't realize how slow Sora could be. They suddenly heard a alarm of some sort coming from the room.

(Laughter and Merriment Ends)

"What was that?!" Donald asked.

"Let's go see." Riku told his friends. Sora and his friends walked into the computer room and saw a frustrated Leon once again. Him and computers didn't really mix well. Aerith was there as well."What did you do?"

"Simple mistake.." Leon muttered.

"I'm glad you guys are okay!" The flowergirl said with a smile. She quickly used her healing spell on the group.

"Thank you!" Kairi said happily.

"What are you guys trying to do?" Sora asked.

"Well..trying to get in contact with Tron about this defense mechanism...I don't think it has anything to do with the MCP..seeing as how you guys defeated it."

"Tron..." Sora whispered to himself. He wondered if Tron was really Tron and not.."Rinzler.." Riku looked at Sora's facial expression. Sora made a gloomy look and looked to the ground.

"Hopefully, he can give us some more details about Xehanort...Riku told me about him and Ansem the Wise.."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Goofy cried. Aerith walked over to the computer and began to type on the keyboard. She seemed to know what she was doing, unlike Leon.

"Okay, I got it. But I can't get in contact with Tron..it may be some kind of communication signal fail."

"No problem!" Donald said happily. Sora looked to the ground. He remembered when Tron was being controlled and he had to fight his friend.

(Distant from You Plays)

For a moment, Tron was himself when he had saved Sora from CLU. _'He reached for my hand..' _He remembered telling Quorra. Sora looked at his hand lost in thought. He hated fighting against his friends, that was something he never wanted to happen again. He just hoped that Tron was Tron again. Riku looked at his best friend lost in thought.

"Sora, remember we were in the sleeping worlds..." Riku explained."I don't think Tron has changed.." Sora smiled softly.

"You might be right, Riku."

"Are you ready, Sora?!" Donald cried.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Wait, we aren't coming with you?!" Kairi asked surprised.

"I don't think we can, Kairi..." The sixteen year old boy told his younger friend.

"You guys can help keep protect the town, until they get back."

"Aww, okay."

"Don't worry, Kairi we'll be back." Sora said.

"You better be." She giggled. Sora laughed nervously and rubbed his hair. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked to the middle of the big machine. A huge beam strucked the three. Riku, Kairi and Rinoa were a bit shocked to see Sora, Donald and Goofy get..downloaded. A few seconds later they were gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, was kind of busy and all..haha. Next World is Tron's! I don't know why but that world use to piss me off but the theme song for that world was catchy XD! Next Chapter coming soon! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Review! Thanks! **


	42. Space Paranoids 1st Visit

**How is everyone's summer going? Mine's is going okay..just been working and all...my co-worker NEVER played KH...what ...I was baffled...how do you not know anything of KH? :/ Hopefully he buys the HD remix..I'll let him borrow my kh games..shocking because I NEVER let anyone borrow any of my kh games lol.**

* * *

Sora and his friends were in the familiar atmosphere known as the data space. Sora and his two friends were of course in their regular data outfit. They were back in the cell..everything looked the same so far."Maybe Tron is in the game room again?" Goofy asked looking at the screen. Donald tapped his foot impatiently.

"WARNING WARNING! INTRUDER!" They heard the computer say. The three friends jump back with surprised, wondering what was going on.

"That can't be good." Sora said. Could it have been the heartless roaming around he wondered. "Lets go look for Tron." He told his friends. The three friends nodded to each other and walked out the cell.

(Space Paranoids Plays)

**Space Paranoids**

The friends walked out of the cell and was surprised to not see any heartless nearby."Tron?!" Donald yelled.

"Tron!? Where are you?!" Goofy yelled. Sora was not sure if Tron was gone or not..Sora remained quiet and just looked around in each direction. "Garwesh, Tron should be here!"

"Lets keep looking for him." Donald cried. "Maybe he's at the tower?" It didn't hurt to look after all. They teleported to the hallway and walked over to the communication room. Donald and Goofy were still yelling for Tron but no answer. They arrived in the Communication Room. They saw the light beaming towards the center..just like before. "Where in the world is he?!" Sora crossed his arms in frustration. They suddenly heard a commotion going on outside.

"What was that?" Sora asked confused.

"Let's go, Sora!" Donald ordered. They nodded and ran outside to see what looked like Tron.

"TRON!" Everyone yelled. Tron looked over but couldn't speak now because heartless were surrounding him. Cannon Guns and Strafers.

"Hold on! We'll help you out!"

XxXxXxXxX

(Byte Bashing Plays)

Sora and his friends ran toward battle. Sora blocked the attacks from the strafers, rebounding them back towards the enemy. It didn't take much of a fight to defeat the heartless but as soon as they were "done" more appeared. Suddenly, the Hostile Program PCSX2 appeared. It swung it's arms around shooting beams around. Sora and his friends dodged the beams. The boss heartless quickly began to charge at them once again. Donald, Goofy and Sora decided to use a Trinity Limit. After using their limit, the smaller heartless disappeared but the boss heartless was still there. Tron powered up his disc with incredible power, he jumped in the air."YEAAAAAHAAA!" he screamed sending his disc into the boss. The moment it touched the mini boss, the heartless exploded. The disc going back into Tron's hand. Sora and his friends were impressed by how strong Tron had gotten. For right now..they were save.

(Space Paranoids Plays)

Tron wiped his forehead."Man..I keep getting those guys alot!"

"GEEE! We thought somethin happened to ya!" Goofy told Tron.

"Sorry..I've been really busy trying to keep these heartless away..they seemed to be multiplying like crazy! Each time I've been trying to contact the users..more and more have been appearing.. I've been trying to fix up the defense mechanism in the dataspace."

"That would explain why the warning came up as soon as we showed up!" Donald cried.

"Yeah! But first of all! I'm glad to see you guys!" Tron smiled. Tron looked at Sora confused."You seemed awfully quiet, what's wrong with my friend?" Sora smiled softly.

"I'm just glad...that you're okay." Sora admitted. Tron quickly hugged his friends.

"Glad that you guys are okay, as well!" After he let go of his friends, he looked back to the communication room."Let's go see if we can contact the users this time."

XxXxXxXxXx

(Radiant Garden Plays)

Riku and Kairi were in Ansem The Wise's study room. "This looks a bit familiar." Kairi said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yeah..I can't really remember everything it just feels familiar.."

"Well, you did live in this world before..so I'm not surprised." Riku said. He remembered also being here when he was still in disguise of Xehanort's heartless. He did miss Ansem The Wise. Riku looked at the scribbling on the wall. The three letters 'D...T...D' While the two were looking at the room, Leon and his girlfriend and friend were in the computer room.

"I'm getting something." Leon said as he typed on the computer.

"I think it's best that I handle this." Aerith said. She moved Leon over slightly and began to type on the keyboard. Rinoa put her arm around Leon's waist making him blush a bit."Looks like we got something." She continued to type and heard a voice.

"Greetings Users!" Tron said. The three of them jumped back a bit startled.

"Tron, it looks like you're doing okay?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine..it's just been alot of things going on here...good thing Sora, Donald and Goofy came in the knick of time. I'm hearing the town is being overruned by heartless again?"

"Yeah..and the defense mechanism isn't as strong as we thought it would be."

"I see...I've been trying to contact with you for a while but the heartless in the dataspace are preventing me from doing so. It seems they are trying to destroy the dataspace that way the defense could break in your town."

"Oh no!" Rinoa yelled covering her mouth. Riku and Kairi now walked in the computer room and realized that they were talking to a voice.

"Ah, you two this is Tron."

"Tron? It's nice to meet you..I'm Riku."

"Kairi."

"Ah...so you are one of the princess and also the passwords.." Tron said through the computer.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry about that now." Leon said.

"I'm going to see what I can do about the defense system in both worlds. I might be able to power it up."

"That's great." Suddenly, they heard a huge noise coming from outside. It sounded like an explosion.

"What the?! What was that?!" Riku yelled.

(Scherzo Di Notte Plays)

"Something's going on outside, it seems they are trying to break in."

"Just what we need." Rinoa cried.

"I'll go!" Riku said.

"I'm coming too!" Kairi yelled.

"Rinoa and Aerith you two stay here..we're going to go see what's going on with the town."

"But.." Rinoa cried.

"Don't worry.." Leon said rubbing her cheek."I'll be fine." He smiled softly. Leon looked back at the two friends."We don't know what's out there..so whenever you two are ready let me know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's going on?" Sora asked Tron.

"It seems like they are being under attacked." Tron told his friend.

"What?!" Sora yelled."We have to do something!"

"The only thing we can do is do our part here." Tron said serious. A huge thud was heard outside the communication room."It looks like we have trouble here. I can't leave..I have to program the power up for both worlds of the defense system."

"We'll handle it!" Donald yelled.

"Okay, by the looks of it friends the sound is coming from the solar sailer." Tron said. "Strange that there is no alert of this." He continued to type on the small computer."I'll do what I can here and also keep in touch the with the users. You three have to stop whatever it is that is corrupting the dataspace..just enough time for me to upgrade the program. Will you be alright?"

"We will! Leave it to us, Tron!" Sora said. "We will be back in a second."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Riku, Kairi and Leon ran outside the tower. and noticed that there loads of heartless and unversed everywhere. Alot of hearts were floating in the air."Oh no!" Kairi cried.

"Where are they all coming from?!" Leon cried. Heartless were going into the town coming from outside the castle. They saw Yuffie and small fairies trying to stop the enemies from getting any closer towards the town. They were infront of the bailey.

"I DON'T THINK SO! MEANIES!" A young fairy said pushing one of them away.

"They need our help!" Kairi said.

"You two head towards the Castle Gate that's where most of them are coming from. I'll help them and we will meet up with you."

"Alright." Riku said. Riku looked at Kairi and nodded."Come on, Kairi let's hurry!" Riku held his keyblade above his head, while Kairi called forth hers as well.

"Okay, Riku!" The two of them fought their way through the crowd of heartless and unversed. There was just no end to it, finally they made it to the Castle Gates. They gasped surprised to see a familiar evil grin placed on Xehanort's heartless face.

(Strange Whispers Plays)

"Xehanort!" Riku yelled angrily. Xehanort smiled at Riku.

"Doesn't this feel like deja'vu?" He mocked. Riku glared at Xehanort and gritted his teeth.

"What are you planning to do?!" Kairi yelled.

"Such hostility...just collecting hearts and seeing that this world be overcome by darkness just like the rest of the worlds. Our plans are almost complete." Xehanort put his hand towards Kairi sending forth a gust of dark wind. Riku instantly got infront of her and didn't have the time to block, luckly the blow wasn't as powerful as he thought it would be."Hmm, sees like the puppet isn't with you?" Riku let go of Kairi who made an angry face at Xehanort. How dare he call Sora a puppet.

"Don't you dare say that about Sora!"

Xehanort crossed his arms at the two calmly."Do you honestly believe you have a chance at stopping us?"

"Like I said." Riku went into battle stance and looked back at Xehanort with a calm look."Sora, stopped you before he can do it again. Not just him all of us."

"So much confidence." Xehanort smirked evily, as the sky suddenly turned dark black. The sound of screaming from the town was heard. Riku and Kairi turned half-way shocked at what they heard. They hoped Leon and Yuffie were alright.

_'Sora...hurry up..!'_

xXxXxXxX

(Space Paraonids Plays)

Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed towards the Solar system. They were now on the Solar Sailer Simulation. Sora was still a bit worried of what was happening in the outside world. Sora frowned to himself and looked a bit sad. Donald and Goofy noticed this and put their hands on Sora's shoulder for comfort. Sora gasped surprised and looked at his two friends."No sad faces, Sora!" Donald reminded him.

"They will be fine! You just have to believe in them!" Goofy told Sora. Sora smiled slowly.

"Thanks, guys!" Sora could always count on his two best friends whenever things didn't look right.

"Now, how does this thing work again?" Goofy asked. He walked on the controls of the "ship." Donald did the same thing and looked at the controls, moments later the "ship" began to fly.

"We just have to keep the ship under control from heartless." Donald explained. Sora was about to walk to his friends when the ship suddenly stopped, as if something was stopping it. The three of them fell front first, trying to get their balance."W-What was that!?" Donald cried. Sora got up and looked to see someone climbing the ship. His eyes got big as soon as he saw who it was..it was "Rinzler."

XxXxXxXxXx

(Strange Whispers Plays)

Meanwhile back at Radiant Garden. Riku and Kairi didn't know what to expect from Xehanort. Xehanort slowly began to smirk."How about we relive the past again?" A dark portal suddenly appeared next to him. A short figure walked through it, he was wearing a black coat. So it was hard to see who it was."Let's show the princess the real you." Is all Xehanort said before disappearing in the darkness. The boy slowly took off his hood and smiled evily at Riku. Riku gasped to see the person before him. He thought he was gone for good..but he thought wrong.

"Nice to see you again, Real Thing."

* * *

**Who do you guys think Riku and Kairi are facing :P I love this character and it's kind of sad of what happened to him though..and Rinzler is back...but how?! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 2nd part coming soon! Review! Thanks for reading!**


	43. Darkness from the past

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Lol sometimes I think Donald and Goofy are useless -_- and yessss Riku Replica is backkkk looks like Xehanort has plans for him as well.**

* * *

Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing..how was it even possible that Rinzler was there? He just saw Tron. Rinzler went into a battle stance , holding both of his two discs. "Who is that?!" Donald yelled.

(Rinzler Recompiled Plays)

Rinzler ran towards them and quickly threw both of his discs. Sora ducked out of the way along with his friends. The discs although were coming back from behind. Goofy hurried and used his shield to deflect the discs. The discs bounced off of Goofy's shield and flew back towards Rinzlers hands."Whoever this fella is, we can't move if he's still on here!"Sora didn't know what was going on at this point. He felt like he was in a twilight zone. There were two Trons..he didn't know which one was real and which one wasn't.

"Sora! We have to take care of this guy!" Donald yelled. Sora looked at "Tron" with a confused face. Before Sora could say anything, Rinzler once again ran at Sora and thrusted his disc at Sora. Sora immediately guarded the attack with his keyblade. Sora gritted his teeth and looked at Rinzler. Sora pushed back Rinzler and held his keyblade tight. He remembered fighting with Rinzler in the dream world.

"I don't know what's going on..." Sora began. "I don't know which Tron is the real one."

"What did you say, Sora?!" Donald yelled.

"It's a long story..." Sora muttered. Rinzler took no hesitation and pushed Sora against the edge of the ship. Sora struggled to break free of Rinzler.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled. Sora tried to push Rinzler off of him, but he could feel himself being forced off the ship more and more. "LEAVE SORA ALONE!" Sora heard his friends cry.

Donald and Goofy quickly attacked Rinzler. After Rinzler got hit various times, he sent a shockwave from his discs onto the ship. He was creating more pressure on the ship and making it unbalanced. Donald and Goofy fell on their feet. Rinzler took this chance and swung his two discs at Sora. The ship was already shaking and made Sora lose his balance. Sora slid almost of the edge of the ship and quickly grabbed the edge of the ship. He grunted and gritted his teeth, looking down at the data below him. He didn't want to know what would happen if he fell..would he be derezzed or something? Sora looked up and saw Rinzler look at his direction.

"Get away from him!" Goofy yelled. Rinzler slowly stepped on Sora's hand, making him wince. Donald and Goofy paused once he did this.

"Tron..."

XxXxXxXxXx

(Face It Plays)

Meanwhile, back with Riku and Kairi. Riku was still stunned to see his clone back. "How..." Riku Replica smirked.

"I'm guessing you expected me to be gone, huh?" Riku Replica said. Kairi looked back at Riku besides her and at the younger version of him. The other Riku was in a dark like outfit. He had a dark vibe.

"Riku..what's going on?" Kairi asked confused.

"It's nothing, Kairi." Riku said now glaring at his clone.

"Well...I MUST say you look alot like Namine." The clone said calmly."I see you grew up, real thing."

"Namine?! How do you know Namine?" Kairi asked. Did Namine know him from the past or something.

"I sworn to always protect her, Xehanort told me about you."

"Xehanort? I see, let me guess you are one of his vessels."

"Vessels, you say?" Riku Replica began to laugh manically."You see...I heard Master Xehanort's voice calling to me all of a sudden...I woke up and found myself back at the castle, I was alone. I looked for Namine and couldn't find her...even Sora...I wondered around the castle..wondering how I was even awake...I managed to leave the castle and realized that I was the only one there. Alone..that's how I felt. Was Namine ever safe? Did Sora and her manage to get out of the castle? Several questions ran through my mind." Riku stared at his clone with nothing to say. (Look up [MMD] Replica Riku - DL! by kazuki9484). "I noticed someone standing infront of me it was an old man, I couldn't recognize who he was, but he told me that he revived me. He told me he had plans and that I would be able to see Namine again and that he would be able to make me real."

"Real?" Kairi asked.

"..." Riku gave him a blank expression. Repliku pointed at the real Riku.**  
**

"Maybe this time, things will be different!" He held his soul eater above his head ready to face off against Riku. Riku suddenly began to smirk softly.

"Things have changed and so have I. I do not fear darkness anymore."

"Really?!" Repliku taunted. He ran towards Riku and Kairi and swung at the two. The two friends jumped back away from harms way."WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!"

(The Force In You Plays)

Riku went into his stance as well along with Kairi. Repliku charged at the two, Riku immediately blocked it. Repliku quickly jumped in the air and tried to strike down in the ground harshly. Riku jumped out of the way,"You have gotten stronger, fake."

"Don't you see that he's using you."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Repliku laughed evilly. Kairi rose an eyebrow at Repliku.

"Riku...please tell me who that is...or what exactly?"

"He's my clone."

"What? You have a clone? How..when did this happen?!"

"It's a long story, Kairi."

"Clone!? Soon I will be the real thing! Unlike you fake!" He began to glow with darkness. Riku's eyes widen, he knew what move he was about to use. It was difficult to dodge that attack. The clone slowly began to float in mid air as he clutched his weapon.

"Kairi move!" Riku yelled.

"What?!" Repliku was using the most famous move of Riku's Dark Aura. Riku knew his dark blocking wouldn't be effective. He quickly held Kairi so she wouldn't get in harm's way. Repliku released his attack. Hitting Riku over and over again.

"You're finished!" Repliku yelled.

"Uaaaaaghhh!" Riku moaned in pain.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled. Riku held his chest in pain. Kairi was about to heal him, when Repliku grabbed Kairi by the throat.

"I don't think so!"

"Uggghhh! Kairi..No!"

XxXxXxXxX

(Rinzler Recompiled Plays)

"Tron...I don't know if this is real or not...but like I said before...this isn't you!" Sora yelled. He could feel Rinzler stepping on his hands more and more. His other hand had given in and he was on one hand. "TRON!" Sora yelled. Rinzler paused and slowly took his foot off of Sora's hand. Sora hand was slipping off the ship. He finally felt himself unable to grab hold anymore. Until he suddenly felt someone grab his hand. He looked to see Rinzler holding it.

(Distant From You Plays)

"Tron.." Sora whispered. Rinzler helped up Sora back on the ship. "Tron...you saved me.." Rinzler didn't say anything to Sora but just stood there. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then back at Rinzler.

"Tron?! This doesn't make any sense."

"You grabbed my hand!" Sora smiled like an idiot.

"How is this Tron...if we just spoke to him?!" Donald asked confused.

"Gawersh, my head hurts!" Goofy whined while rubbing his nose. Sora grinned at Rinzler and suddenly saw that he was derezzing.

"Tron?!" Sora cried.

"Once again..a failure!" He heard a voice say. Sora looked to see a flying ship besides them, who was on top of it but CLU.

"YOU!" Sora yelled shocked to see him. It just didn't make any sense that they were here...in the real world..did something happen?"How are you even here?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He remarked. He had his hands behind his back."Rinzler is still not responsive to me...hmm what exactly have you done to him. Looks like some pieces in his data aren't working. I should fix that again." Before anyone could do anything, CLU put his hand up and redish spark was formed from his hand, it somehow hit Rinzler and made him fall backwards. Sora and his friends didn't know if he was okay or not.

"Tron!"

"HIS name is Rinzler!" CLU corrected. CLU pushed up against the solar ship. He was somehow able to call upon his minions once more along with heartless. CLU had Rinzler trapped in some sort of electric force field. CLU levitated the bubble towards his ship. Sora ran towards near CLU.

"Let him go!" Sora yelled with anger.

"Well this was such a good meeting after all. Looks like we are done here..time to report."

"What?!" CLU snapped his fingers and his space warriors appeared behind Sora along with the heartless.

"You will find out soon." CLU said. His ship began to fly away. Sora didn't have a chance to say anything else, because the enemies were right in his face. The spiky 15 year old boy could have sworn he saw Rinzler reach out his hand towards him, before CLU and the ship disappeared.

"Sora, look out!" Donald cried. He pointed his wand at the heartless and cast thundaga. "We still have to deal with these guys if we want this ship to continue to move."

"R-Right.."

xXxXxXxX

(Byte Bashing Plays)

Sora and his friends went into a battle stance. They hurried to deal with the enemies. Goofy was best at going against the warriors because he was the best one at defense. Whenever they would try and throw their discs at Sora or Donald. Goofy would rush over to shield the attack with his shield, making it deflect back at them. Sora and Donald decided to use a limit. Donald jumped on Sora's head and began to shoot rockets at their enemies."Takkke that!" Donald yelled. After the limit was done. They thought they were finished when more heartless appeared. Sora made a face...how he hated fighting these big purple heartless so! (To lazy to look up what they are called XD).

"Come on! We can do this!" Goofy yelled.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled back.

(Byte Bashing Ends)

While Sora, Donald and Goofy were dealing with the heartless, elsewhere Riku and Kairi were facing off against Repliku still. Repliku was grinning evilly at Kairi who he was still holding. Riku struggled to get up."She has NOTHING to do with this!"

"Hmm, on the contrary she does look alot like Namine...why is that?!"

"That's none of your concern." Riku remembered how annoying his clone was, hard to believe there is someone out there more annoying than Sora at times.

"Really?" He asked. "Then she is useless, I'll just destroy her here and now." Riku gritted his teeth and ignored the pain he was feeling.

"Ri...ku." Kairi struggled to say. Riku hurried towards his clone and Kairi but was stopped when his clone pointed his soul eater around her heart.

"Another step and she's a goner. " Riku immediately stopped and glared at his younger clone."That's right fake..Whose the one who pulls the ropes of a puppet?" Riku rose an eyebrow at him."There is no use for you here now that I'M BACK!" Kairi was not having being captured again, she quickly kicked Repliku in the chest. Repliku let go of her and winced in pain. Kairi rushed over by Riku's side.

"Kairi...?!"

"I told you I'm not going to be victim any longer." Repliku looked up at the two.

"Hmph, pathetic."

"You're one to talk...going by whatever Xehanort says."

"...You wouldn't understand."

"You say you want to be the real thing, but I wouldn't do whatever Xehanort says..not anymore. You are no NOTHING like me." Riku calmly said.

"SHUT UP!" He roared.

_"Let me talk to him.." _A voice in Kairi's head said. Kairi put her hand on her chest.

_"Namine..?" _Without warning Namine appeared in front of Kairi. Repliku was a bit shocked to see her suddenly appear out of nowhere also to see her a bit transparent.

(Scent of Silence Plays)

"Namine?!" Repliku said lowering his weapon, his expression seemed to be a bit more soften. Namine looked at the clone with guilt.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I would always protect you and that's what I'm doing!"

"Protecting me? I'm fine...you and Sora both saved me.."

"...No you aren't safe."

"What?" Namine asked.

"Xehanort told me what the outcome will be, he promised me you wouldn't get hurt and that I will become real."

"And you believe him, are you stupid? He will hurt Kairi thus hurting Namine." Riku said a bit annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you, old man."

"Old man..?" Riku muttered.

"I never said I was protecting Namine from Xehanort..there is one person I'm protecting you from."

"And who is that exactly?!" Riku yelled. Repliku rolled his eyes and suddenly began to laugh at Riku's clueless expression."How about you take that grin off your face?"

"Tch, I'd like to see you try, real thing." He put his soul eater above his head along with Riku this time.

"Wait!" Namine and Kairi both said in unison.

"Don't worry this won't take long."

XxXxXxX

(Thirteenth Discretion Plays)

Somewhere in a secret lab, underneath Ansem's lab. Lea was leaning on the walls, looking at Ienzo who of course was reading a book. Lea rolled his eyes a bit bored. It was obviously quiet and awkward."So..."

"Yes."

"Are they awake yet?"

"I told you they are unstable it's best to just wait it out." He said still locking his eyes on the book. Lea got off the wall and crossed his arms."We don't know where there head is at.

"Well, It would be grateful if they woke up quicker." Lea rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't mention Isa.."

"..." Lea held his breath unable to speak anymore. He mentioned only once that Isa..Saix was now still working with Xehanort. Even though the both of them had a plan of their own. Saix betrayed him.

"Unable to speak?" Ienzo asked calmly, turning the pages.

"We just have to knock some sense into him, that's all!" Lea smirked.

"I'm sure he's a vessel now."

"Shut up!" Lea yelled.

Ienzo closed his book and turned to Lea who was giving him an evil look. Ienzo sighed softly."I suggest you silence your voice. As I said they are still unstable and they are in the other room." Ienzo walked near Lea and turned to him."Do you think Isa has a reason for siding with Xehanort?"Lea looked down at the ground lost in thought. Ienzo could tell that even Lea didn't know what Isa was thinking. Ienzo decided to drop the subject and change it.

"Maybe it's because his heart is already lost." A new voice said. The two looked over to see a tall man with long hair, snickering.

"You're..Awake?!" Lea cried.

"Even."

XxXxXxXxXx

(Thirteen Discretion Ends)

Sora and his friends had finish fighting off the heartless, just in time for the ship to start flying again. Donald and Goofy looked at Sora with concern. He bowed his head exhausted and confused about the whole scenery with Rinzler and CLU."Sora...are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah.."

"What happened?! Who was that...and why did you call him Tron..?" Donald asked confused. Sora decided that he should tell them about what happened when he went into the dream world..it was only fair. After he told them, their expressions were surprised at what they just heard."That doesn't make any sense! How did they come to the real world?"

"Gawersh, we need to speak to Master Yen Sid about this fast!"

"Yeah..." Sora muttered, he crossed his arms and cocked his head.

(Space Paranoids Play)

Tron was typing on the computer almost finishing with the upgrade."Just about an hour and it should be done downloading.." he spoke to the the users. On the outside world. Aerith and Rinoa were in the room, waiting for their friends to return.

"That's great!" Aerith said happily.

"How are things on the outside world?"

"We're not sure, they didn't return yet. But...by the sound of things..." Rinoa said."We have to think positive."

"You are right." Aerith said.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy should be returning shortly. There aren't any more interruptions coming from here anymore so they did it."

"Leave it to those three." The flower girl smiled to Rinoa who smiled back in return. The two girls kept hearing explosions and several other stuff coming from outside the castle.

"Hurry up you three." Rinoa whispered.

* * *

**I bet you all are confused! Hhahaah good lol! Who do you think Riku's Replica is protecting Namine from? Oh shoot villains from the dream world are coming to the real world? da fuq...Riku vs his clone ..am I the only one who feels bad for Repliku :/ . Next chapter coming soon! Review if you want more!**


	44. The battle in Radiant Garden

**Suck fuckery baaahahahah! Writers Block is a bishhhh! . Sora meets Riku's clone again lol! I can picture his face. XD Since they say Xemnas is the master of Illusion..I decided to put this in the story.**

* * *

(The Force In You Plays)

Riku and his clone ran towards each other and clashed weapons. Riku Replica pushed harder against Riku but Riku wasn't having it. Riku overpowered his clone and used his other hand and threw a dark firaga at Repliku. Repliku dodged away from Riku. Riku cast dark healing on himself. "Are you sure you are stronger than me?!"

"I did defeat you, didn't I?" His clone shook his head and smiled twistedly at his response.

"So you thought, real thing." Repliku brought his weapon toward the ground, a dark shockwave came from underneath the ground towards Riku. Riku blocked the attacked with his keyblade. Once the attack was finished, Repliku cast dark firaga at Riku. Riku did the same thing. Both attacks canceled each other out. Kairi covered her eyes once the smoke was beginning to clear from the attack.

"Namine..what's going on?"

"I don't know...I don't have control over Riku's...my Riku's memories anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked looking over at Namine. She knew that Namine was able to control memories..but she wondered why she couldn't with Riku's clone. Namine didn't know herself. Kairi looked back at the battle and saw Riku swing his keyblade at the clone back and forth, but of course they were evenly matched. Riku jumped backwards away from Repliku. Repliku wasn't finished just yet, he telported behind Riku within the darkness and was about to strike him in his heart.

"RIKKKKUUU!" Kairi yelled."Look out!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile with Sora and his friends. After defeating the heartless, Sora, Donald and Goofy met back with Tron."You guys did it!" Tron said happily.

"Yeah..." Sora said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. It was hard to explain how he was fighting a controlled Tron to...well Tron. So he decided to just drop it."How is it going?" Sora asked.

"Just a few more minutes and it should be done." Tron said typing the computer."The users are in trouble."

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"You three should go and check on the users."

"But Tron, what about you?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry, you guys helped alot now I can focus on this right here. There shouldn't be any distractions anymore." Tron said with a small smile. "You guys need to worry about the users." He said seriously to them.

"Right." Goofy said.

"Okay, Tron we'll be back." Sora said.

"I'll be waiting for you three! Good luck!" Tron said. He typed up the computer and three rays of light began to absorb Donald, Goofy and Sora telporting them back to the real world. Once they were back at the computer room, the three friends saw the two girls looking at them with hope.

"I'm so glad you guys came back!" Aierth said.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Everything just started to go crazy after you two left!" Rinoa yelled."They went to go check it out and they never returned.." Sora looked at his two friends and nodded.

"We'll go see what's up."

"Be careful!" Aerith said. She handed them a few potions and elixirs. Sora nodded with gratitude."We will stay here until Tron has finished."

"Okay." Donald and Goofy said.

"Guys, let's hurry!"

XxXxXxXxX

(Vim and Vigor Plays)

Sora and his two friends ran from out of the castle and looked to see a bunch of heartless and unversed creating havoc among the world. The sky was very dark...everything was like a war zone. Sora's mouth opened with agony. This was a lot worse than the other battle they did. They could see from a far several hearts going into the sky from innocent people. "This...is not happening.." Sora muttered.

"Sora...come on...we have to go find Riku and the others.." Donald yelled, trying to snap Sora out of it. Sora just couldn't believe it. They were already trying to fix up the town and now this...its like it wasn't meant to be. Sora looked at the ground sadly and nodded to Donald and Goofy. Sora ran after his two friends, he could feel something dark stirring inside of him...this feeling he had before. Sora clutched his chest and tried to ignore the pain. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Goofy asked his friend.

"Yeah..I'm fine." Sora lied, ignoring the pain. They saw a bunch of shadows appearing from the ground along with neoshadows. Sora and his two friends went into battle immediately. There was a bunch of them blocking the way.

"Looks take em down!" Donald yelled, pointing his wand at the heartless with determination. Sora shook his thoughts away and nodded. He had a job to do and it was to protect the people here in this town and look for his friends. He didn't have the time to be thinking negative. Sora bent down into his battle stance and nodded.

Elsewhere, Lea, Even and Ienzo where at the basement of the castle. They looked up once they heard an explosion."What's going on?" Lea asked.

"Seems like Xehanort has been making moves." Ienzo said seriously.

"I sense my experiment is up there as well."

"What? Your experiment?" Lea asked raising an eyebrow. Lea put his hands on his hips."Oh right, forgot about him." Lea said. He awkwardly look at Ienzo who just stared at him with a blank expression. "No hard feelings! Hahaha?" Ienzo sighed and ignored Lea. Ienzo turned toward Even.

"So the replica is up there..."

"I thought Riku defeated him." Lea said.

"It seems Xehanort is able to bring people back from the darkness."

"Wait...anyone he wants?"

"That is correct." Even chuckled to himself, like the insane scientist he was."This is all just an experiment to him, he's testing Riku and Sora."

"Testing them?" Lea asked. Lea wanted to go and help, especially if it meant helping Roxas out.

"Can't you control your replica, since you made him?" Ienzo asked.

"I have no control over him anymore, as I said Xehanort brought him back. Who knows what he's done to him. I'm not even sure if Namine can refix his memories anymore." Even rested his hand on his chin and looked at Lea and Ienzo. They didn't know what else to say, Even no doubt knew what was going on, so it was best to listen. Lea just hoped Roxas was okay.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_'I'm not going to let the darkness take over me any longer..!' _Riku thought to himself with his eyes closed. Riku heard Kairi shout out his name. Riku reopened them and turned half-way to see his clone about to strike him in the chest, but Riku could see a clear opening. Riku moved to the left and held Repliku's fake soul eater. Repliku was shocked at how fast Riku was. Repliku tried to get Riku off of his keyblade but Riku had alot of strength."I told you before..I'm not like I was before." Riku said calmly. Kairi was a bit relieved to see Riku not get hurt, she smiled softly to herself. Riku began to draw dark aura around him as it transferred to Repliku's keyblade toward his body.

"Auuuuuggggaahhh! What...What is this..?!" Repliku asked."This..this darkness...it's different." Riku smirked at his response. He pushed the replica against the wall hard.

"Looks like the "Real Thing" won...AGAIN." Riku taunted with a chuckle. He let go of the exhausted clone and turned his back on him, walking towards Kairi. Namine who was still transparent sadly frowned at the clone.

"I'm so sorry about this..." Namine muttered.

"Come on, Kairi we need to go and see if Leon is doing okay."

"Y-Yeah.." Kairi said."But...what about.."

Repliku bowed his head and stared at the ground with frustration and angry. He slammed his fist against the ground and growled."I will...I will NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" He yelled, having an intense glow of darkness surround his body. Riku looked back and saw his clone. He could sense his darkness was alot stronger than before. He just didn't know where Repliku was getting this power from. "I WILL BE REALL!"

"Riku what are you doing?!" The four heard a voice. Repliku paused and looked behind Riku and Kairi to see Sora, Donald and Goofy standing there. Donald and Goofy were breathing heavily. No doubt out of breath from fighting.

"Sora..?" Riku asked. Sora paused and looked to see Riku and another Riku there. Wait how was there even two Riku's. Was it the same dark Riku he saw before when him and Kairi went to go rescue Riku from Maleficent.

(Just Wondering Plays)

"WHAT..?!" Sora pointed to both Riku's."There's two Riku's! HUH?!"

"..." Riku and Replica both did staring at Sora's response. Why was Sora so dense sometimes?

"Gawersh..."

"No...ugh.." The real Riku said face palming.

"It seems she's wiped your memories." Replica said.

"What?!" Sora asked."And why do you look like Riku?"

"..." Replica did. Replica began to laugh to himself and pointed his soul eater at Sora, even though Sora was far from him. "It seems you aren't going to keep your promise about protecting Namine."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you made a promise with him?" Donald asked. Sora shrugged his shoulders, clueless. Sora had no idea who this "Riku" person was but he did feel familiar..

"Sora, you probably met him in Castle Oblivion. He's my clone." Riku explained.

"Ohh...no wonder he feels familiar." Sora grinned and put his hands behind his head carefree. Riku made a breath and looked back at his clone."So wait what are you doing?"

"You are an idiot!"

"What?"

"I'm here to destroy YOU!"

"What did I do?!" Sora yelled.

"Hhahaha..it's not what you did..but it's what you are going to do..." He muttered under his breath. Replica began to charge more darkness surrounding his body. He burst out intense darkness, a dark force field around his body.

"That's new.." Riku muttered.

"If your heart wasn't so weak you would have also had this power."

"Namine? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, just realizing Namine was there. Namine bowed her head and looked at Sora with sadness. Replica had enough of Sora's talking, he quickly ran past Riku and charged at Sora with his keyblade raising his blade towards Sora, who was surprised from this attack.

"You are finished!" Replica yelled. However, before Replica could finish his attack, Riku charged his Way To Dawn and shot darkness from his body and his keyblade, hitting the clone. Riku grabbed his clone and threw him backwards towards the ground. He pinned his clone who was in pain from Riku's attack. It was no doubt Riku was ALOT stronger than he was.

"YOU'RE the one whose finished!"

XxXxXxXxx

"Wait!" Sora yelled. Riku stopped and looked to see Sora run towards the two.

"Sora..." Kairi and Namine said together.

"Sora, he tried to kill you."

"I know...but he's still Riku!"

"..." Riku did.

"I mean...you're Riku and he's Riku!"

"I don't get what you are trying to say..." Riku said.

"..." Replica stared at Sora.

(Friends In My Heart Plays KH1 version)

"Hey, I don't remember much...but I remembered how much you cared about Namine..also I would never hurt her or my friends."

"I thought Sora couldn't remember anything..?" Kairi whispered to her nobody.

"Yeah...but it's strange...that he's remembering little pieces of it." Riku smiled to himself and rolled his eyes. This was so like Sora.

"..." Replica didn't know what else to say.

"I think you are real no matter what. You are here..so I think that's pretty real..."

"...Sora what the heck.." Riku said under his breath. Replica's expression was unable to read. Sora extended his hand towards Replica to grab. Sora grinned at the Replica. Replica looked back to see Namine who was looking at him with worry and concern. Replica slowly grabbed Sora's hand and got up.

"This is hilarious, I'm taller than Riku!" Since Replica was still fifteen years old..he was short compared to Sora.

"...Um.." Riku said crossing his arms.

"I was order to get rid of you. Xehanort brought me back.."

"Namine..you can't fix him or something?" Goofy asked.

"I can't Xehanort's powers over him are too strong."

"What does that mean?!" Sora yelled.

"He's a vessel, Sora." Riku told his friend.

"What?!"

"...What did you mean by Namine would get hurt?" Kairi asked curious.

"I'm protecting Namine...from you, Sora." Riku Replica said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

(Disappeared Plays)

"It seems the cookie has crumbled." They heard a deep slow voice being heard. They looked to see Xemnas floating down infront of them.

"Xemnas!" Sora and Riku yelled.

XxXxXxXxX

Xemnas smiled slowly at the young keyblade wielders. He looked at the replica's direction a bit disappointed."It seems the vessel still has not submitted thoroughly to the darkness." Sora glared at Xemnas with hatred. Xemnas extended his hand out a dark portal appeared next to the Replica."Xehanort will deal with you." Riku Replica had no choice to go in because he was being controlled, he was a vessel after all. His eyes were now fully blank. Their was no life in it whatsoever. He was now a puppet.

"What did you do to him?!" Namine cried.

"He is the darkness of Riku's past. He is quite useful to be a vessel, ha-ha..seeing as he is already a puppet."

"Why YOU!" Donald yelled angry. Sora and his friends were ready to face off against Xemnas, they didn't know what Xemnas was planning. Xemnas walked slowly towards the group. Donald and Goofy ran besides Sora and Riku to aid their friend, while Kairi and Namine was not to far from her friends.

"Look at this world, all the hearts are finally coming together." Xemnas said raising his hands in the sky."The hearts of all those weaklings."

"Not if we stop you!" Sora said. Xemnas laughed slowly.

"Look around you, it's already beginning. Do you want to spare a heart? Perhaps more than one?" Xemnas taunted. Sora gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why do you avoid your desires?"

"..." Sora didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sooner or lately HE will overtake you and you will create the X-blade."

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

Xemnas laughed once again, the silver haired nobody. "Of course , you do not yet realize it."

"Shut up!" Sora yelled angry. He had it with Xemnas. Kairi looked over at Sora and felt a strange dark vibe she had felt around him before. Xemnas put his hands infront of him and casted a spell around Sora that began to absorb his health.

"Let's see how strong the vessel's will power is."

"Sora!" Kairi cried. Sora could feel his energy begin to slowly decrease.

"Let him go!" Riku roared, running towards Xemnas, another Xemnas appeared blocking his attack. Donald and Goofy immediately rushed over to deal with the real Xemnas. Kairi and Namine went by Sora's side who was kneeling down losing his health. Kairi didn't know what to do.

"Sora..hang in there." Sora breathed heavily trying to think of a way out of this mess. He had used most of the potions and elixirs Aerith had given him when facing against the heartless. The last time he was able to break out of this trap was when he faced against Xemnas in the alternate skyscraper. This spell Xemnas used was different, it was like it was forcing the darkness within him to break out.

"Ughhh...Kairi...you need to get away from me.." Sora muttered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kairi said resting her hand on Sora's back. Sora struggled to hold the darkness within him.

"Kairi..something is wrong." Namine said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Can you feel the darkness?" He heard Xemnas. Riku swung at the fake Xemnas making it disappear. The real Xemnas simply smiled at Riku, Riku ignored his smile and striked Xemnas in the chest. Once Riku struck Xemnas, Xemnas continued to laugh. Riku noticed that the environment was slowly changing into a dark atmosphere. Nothing but Kingdom Hearts was floating in what seemed to be the sky. It was just him and Sora. Sora was still on the ground kneeling. Where had his other friends went?

"Sora?! Are you okay?" Riku yelled going to his side.

"Y-Yeah..ugh.." Riku helped his friend up who was still in effect by the spell. Riku placed his arm around Sora's neck, helping him with support. He could sense Sora was about to lose consciousness."Where's Kairi and the others?"

"I don't know this could be one of Xemnas's tricks."

"Nothingness is eternal." The two heard Xemnas say, he was behind them with his two lightsabers ready to fight Riku and Sora once more.

XxXxXxXx

(L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto Plays)

Xemnas quickly appeared infront of Riku and Sora and swung both of his lightsabers over and over again, using a combo. It was difficult to try and dodge the attacks with Riku trying to hold Sora. Xemnas was able to hit hard against Riku."Ugahhhh." He screamed. Riku with his free hand threw three shots of dark firaga at Xemnas.

"Auuuag!" Xemnas screamed in pain. Riku jumped backwards and looked at Sora who was slowly slipping away.

"Sora! You've got to get a hold of yourself!"

"He is already losing himself." Xemnas muttered.

"Sora!"

"Auuughh." Sora did struggling to keep his eyes open. Riku healed Sora a healing wasn't enough to stop the spell but it was able to keep Sora from losing consciousness. Sora looked up slowly and saw that his vision was becoming blurry the only thing he could see was what looked like Kingdom Hearts. He realized Riku wasn't holding him any more. He still felt a bit weak.

(Enter the Darkness Plays)

**"Pathetic.."**

Sora turned next to him to see Vanitas standing there with a small smile. Sora stumbled backwards a bit surprised to see him there."What's going on?! Where is Riku? Where's Xemnas?!"

**"Pfft, you don't have to worry about them anymore."**

"What?!" Sora yelled.

Vanitas smirked at Sora's reaction.**"When are you going to face reality and accept the darkness within your heart so we can create the X-blade?" **Sora shook his head furiously and called his keyblade.

"I'm never going to accept the darkness!" Sora yelled. Vanitas could only smile at Sora..he could feel the darkness within Sora's heart rushing to be let out.

**"I wonder what the feeling of a completed X-blade will feel like once Kairi's heart is obtained."**

"What did you say?! I won't let you hurt KAIRI!" Sora yelled, gritting his teeth. He ignored the pain in his chest and continued to get angrier and angrier every second.

**"Just imagine her cries as I rip her beloved heart out of her chest. Let's not forget your best friend who tried to kill you. Oh let's continue this cycle..the cycle of everyone you know and love..." **

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled, running towards Vanitas. Sora attempted to strike his keyblade at Vanitas, but Vanitas blocked his attack.

**"What's wrong? Did I upset the loser?" **Sora brushed hard against Vanitas, but Vanitas pushed him backwards. Sora once again tried to attack Vanitas once more with fury. This time both of their keyblades clashed together. Vanitas just looked at Sora. Vanitas could feel the dark energy slowly emerging from Sora's body. He knew that Sora was more vulnerable that Ventus ever was.

XxXxXxX

(Dark Prediction Self-Made by SasukeShika Plays)

What Sora didn't really know, that he wasn't fighting Vanitas but he was in fact fighting Riku himself. Xemnas's spell had a huge effect on Sora. Creating an illusion that Riku was Vanitas, to test the darkness within Sora's heart. Riku couldn't believe what had gotten into Sora. All of a sudden, Sora suddenly swung at him. Riku was a bit shocked that Sora had done that, Sora once again tried to attack him again. Riku was lucky he had his guard up and was able to block it. "Sora?! What's gotten into you?!" Riku yelled. Sora didn't seem to be hearing him. Riku looked at Sora's eyes and noticed he had a strange vibe."Sora!" Riku yelled."It's me, Riku!" Riku yelled again.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled. Sora tried to look for an opening of Riku, he was about to hit him. Riku however, was too quick for Sora. Riku dodged out of the way and managed to get away from Sora for a bit. Riku heard the sound of Xemnas laughing from behind. Riku looked over his shoulders, angry.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. Think of this as...what's soon to come." Riku squinted his eyes, harshly at Xemnas.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Sora yelled with anger.

"Sora, stop this!" Riku yelled. It was no use Sora wasn't listening at all to Riku's pleads. Sora pointed his keyblade at Riku and began to cast different magic at Riku. Riku immediately dodged Sora's attack. Riku watched as Sora jumped in the air and jumped up down towards Riku, slamming the ground hard..nearly missing the older boy. "Sora!" Riku yelled again.

"Hahaha, only the darkness lingers within one's heart." Xemnas laughed. Riku continued to keep dodging Sora's attack, something obviously made Sora angry..by the way he was fighting. There was no end to Sora constantly trying to attack Riku. Once Riku found an opening, he used dark arua on Sora. Sora didn't see this coming because Riku was too fast for him.

"Deaaaaahh!" Sora screamed getting hit over and over again, Sora fell backwards on his back. He was just to weak against the keyblade master ...for now. Sora struggled to get up and looked at Riku. Riku looked at Sora confused and with worry. He was concerned for his best friend.

(In Sora's mind)

**"Looks like you are still weak...the light will always dim down." **Vanitas said standing infront of Sora. Sora gritted his teeth.

"You are wrong! Light will always find a way!"

"Hahah, what a loser." Vanitas muttered.

(In Reality)

Riku rose an eyebrow at Sora. _'What did he mean by Light will always find a way..?'_ Riku had wondered if this was also part of the spell that Xemnas had casted on Sora. It did make sense now..was Sora hallucinating? Riku wondered what he could do take Sora out of this illusion. Maybe if he defeated Xemnas..that was standing behind them..it might be able to break the spell. Riku looked over at Xemnas who was standing there with a sly smile. Riku rose his keyblade above his head.

"It seems you've caught on." Xemnas laughed.

"So you wanted Sora to do your dirty work and try and defeat me?" Riku asked."If I defeat you I can help break Sora out of that illusion."

"How powerful is your heart I wonder? Is it enough to defeat the darkness that lingers around those close to you?"

"I guess you didn't get the memo...I'm a Keyblade Master. The darkness has no effect on me, anymore!"

XxXxXxXx

(Kingdom Hearts 2- The Darkness of the Unknown ~ DZ Arrangement by DesoloZ Plays)

Xemnas began to float in the middle of the air, two clones appeared infront of him and began to put their hand up towards Riku."Why don't you vanish?" He asked. A few seconds, the clones began to shoot lasers at Riku. Riku deflected the attacks, so they wouldn't hurt him nor Sora. Once the lasers began to stop, Riku ran towards the clones who were still shooting lasers at Riku. Riku managed to continue and dodge and deflect the lasers. The real Xemnas that was still in the air was glowing, a blue aura was around his body. "The heart is full of nothingness just like this world." He chanted. He shot a strange dark spell that was similar to what he did at Sora before...when Riku had to save Sora from Xemnas's attack. Xemnas held Riku's body in the air."Hearts are power." He said again. Riku gritted his teeth, he felt the darkness around his body. He could still feel his body become weaker and weaker. He made a glance at Sora who was struggling to get up.

"Sora! If you can hear me! It's Riku!" Riku yelled to his friend. Sora slowly looked up and heard what seemed to be Riku calling out to him.

_'Riku...where is he..?'_ Sora thought to himself looking even more confused, all he saw was Vanitas floating a few feet away from him.

"Sora! Listen it's all an illusion created by Xemnas! He's playing with your head!" Riku shouted.

"...What?" Sora muttered.

"Insolent." Xemnas cried. Xemnas's clone took out both of his lightsabers. Riku grunted and looked back at Sora. He could see the puzzle look placed on Sora's face.

"Sora..you've got to wake up!" Riku yelled once again.

**"What's wrong, idiot? Afraid?" **Sora heard Riku's voice again once more. Riku was calling out to him, his vision of Vanitas was becoming clear...it was no longer him but his best friend in Xemnas's clutches.

"Riku?!" Sora yelled surprised to see what was going on.

"I see you have gotten stronger." Xemnas said. Sora should have known that this was all Xemnas doing..right now he had to save his friend. Sora ran up towards Xemnas but his clone was in the way of course and tried to push Sora backwards. Sora backflipped away from Xemnas's clone's attack. Sora put his keyblade up finally while the lightsaber came in contact with Sora's weapon.

"Ughhhh." Sora did.

"I sense something within you...something different is it possible you doubt yourself?" Xemnas taunted. Sora glared at the real Xemnas. Riku suddenly began to glow with a dark mist surrounding his body. Xemnas was too shocked at this. Darkness began to blast it's way towards Xemnas."WHAT?!" He yelled. Sora didn't know how Riku was able to control the darkness so well..just what was the secret...if only he could do that..Riku was free from Xemnas's attack. Riku landed on his feet and hurried towards Sora's side. Xemna's clone quickly disappeared once Riku was next to Sora.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah.." Sora said.

"A heart...what is a heart...I wonder...how does it gain it's power?" Xemnas questioned Riku. Xemnas's form suddenly changed into what looked similar to him wearing an armor from before. This time he had a keyblade that Master Xehanort had before . "Let us see how strong your heart is." He whispered. Sora and Riku looked at each other and then back at Xemnas. Xemnas began to laugh manically, he pointed his keyblade towards Sora and Riku. Xemnas sprung towards, pushing them backwards on the ground in sync.

"Ughhh." Riku and Sora said. Sora and Riku looked to see him floating up in the air. Xemnas pointed the keyblade up in the air, dark balls came at the two friends. Riku quickly used his shield to block the attack. The attack dismissed.

"Yes...Anger and Hate are Supreme.." Xemnas said towards Sora. Sora glared at Xemnas. Riku pointed his keyblade at Xemnas.

"Sorry...I think you're mistaken on that one." Riku said. Riku glanced at Sora and made a small smile. Riku motioned for Sora to take a hold of his own keyblade. Sora finally understood what Riku was saying. Sora put his keyblade next to Riku's..both pointed at Xemnas. A glimpse of light engulfed both keyblades."The only thing supreme is the power of friendship." A light of ray suddenly went through Xemnas's armor.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He yelled with his over dramatic death scream. The armor began to break into pieces. Sora and Riku looked to see that "Kingdom Hearts" was also breaking as well. They looked around confused only to see the darkness begin to slowly be engulfed with a huge light."Incredible..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Kingdom Hearts 2- The Darkness of the Unknown ~ DZ Arrangement by DesoloZ Ends)

"Gawersh...are they okay?" Riku heard a voice within his head. He figured it was Goofy. He couldn't open his eyes...for some reason.

"They look beat up.." A new voice said. Riku could hear various voices around him. He suddenly felt a warm sensation placed on his cheek.

"Riku...Sora...please wake up."

_'That voice...Kairi..?' _Riku slowly opened his eyes, everything was still blurry to him. But he saw a red colored figured over his face.

"He's waking up..!" Kairi cried. The vision became more clear now. He grunted and started to sit up."Riku! Are you okay?!" Kairi cried. Riku realized Kairi was looking at him with a concerned look. Riku rubbed the top of his head.

"I think so..." He whispered. Kairi quickly hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy! You and Sora nearly scared me to death!"

"Huh?" Riku asked. Riku slowly got Kairi off of him."What do you mean?"

"WAKE UPPP!" Donald yelled in Sora's ear. Riku and Kairi looked at their spiky headed friend, who shot up quickly with a shocked face. By the looks of it...it looked like he was nearly about to pee his pants.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Sora yelled. Donald chuckled evilly.

"Gawersh, Sora we were just worried that you wouldn't wake up!"

"By screaming in my ear...!" Sora yelled at Donald annoyed. Riku couldn't help but smile at his friend. He was glad that he was okay. Sora noticed Riku and smiled back.

"Are you okay, Riku?"

"Yeah..was going to ask you the same thing."

"You two..." Kairi whispered.

"Kairi?"

"Why did you guys nearly kill each other?!" Kairi yelled.

"What?!" Sora and Riku asked confused.

XxXxXxX

(Hesitation Plays)

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Riku knew already that Xemnas had messed with Sora's head earlier...but the way Kairi was describing it..it seemed like the two of them were really at it.

"Sora..just started to attack Riku randomly." Donald explained.

"Huh? I did?" Sora asked."I would..never do that!" Sora yelled.

"Well you did!" Donald cried jumping up and down yelling.

"Hmm..well Xemnas had put a spell on you..." Riku explained.

"So wait...the person I was fighting..it was you..?" Sora asked. It made sense now...sort of..he wasn't really fighting Vanitas..he was fighting Riku..Sora felt bad now.

"Yeah...that's about right."

"..." Sora made a gloomy face."Riku...I'm..."

"It's okay." Riku nodded towards Sora. He didn't need an apologize..after all it wasn't his fault.

"Well...Riku you were also fighting against Sora too..it didn't look like you were trying to stop him at all..the two of you were looking at each other like you both were each other enemies.." Sora and Riku gave each other a confused look.

"And then you two just collapsed."

"That...doesn't make any sense...we were fighting Xemnas!"

"Xemnas?!" Kairi and the others cried."We thought he left with that..other Riku."

"I think Xemnas was messing with our minds..." Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Think about it, Xemnas did appear but probably put a spell on us to make it seem like we were really fighting him. In reality, we were fighting each other. I should have known..." The older boy said with a grunt.

"Gawersh.." Goofy said. Sora crossed his arms still trying to figure out how Xemnas did all of this. Donald rubbed his beak, lost in his own world. He jumped back and pointed at the sky.

"LOOK!" Donald yelled. Everyone immediately looked up to the direction the duck was pointing to and noticed a whole bunch of hearts going towards the sky,

(Kingdom Hearts - Another Side/ Deep Dive Rock Remix by Sasukeshika Plays )

Tons of explosions from the town began along with several screaming. Sora and Riku got up quickly and looked back in horror."We have to go help Leon!" Kairi said.

"Yeah! We don't have time to be standing around! Let's hurry." Riku instructed. Riku and his friends quickly ran towards the town without any discussion. Expect for Sora. Sora put his hand near his chest and looked up at the sky once more with a scared yet sad face. Was this all his doing? Was everyone suffering because of him? Sora hurried after his friends, once they got out of the bailey. Everyone froze to see the horror of several civilians running from their life from the heartless and unversed.

"No..." Sora muttered.

"You guys showed up...a bout time.." Leon said guarding the door towards Merlin's house. A kunai knife flew towards a heartless that was about to take down a child.

"There is no end to this! More keep showing up!" Yuffie cried."We've lost so many people!"

"...There must be a big boss somewhere." Leon suggested.

"Where?!" Donald cried.

"They looked to see a big figure over where the shops were being held at. It looked very similar to Guard Armor..but by the logo placed on it..it was no doubt a unversed.

"And there it goes." Riku said. Riku jumped down along with the others. They fought the enemies that were all gathered around many people."You think you can hold on for a bit?" He asked Leon.

Leon smirked to himself, while Yuffie front flipped next to him."I've been holding on this long." Is all he said. Riku looked at his friends and nodded. They group ran to the main town to see the unversed boss devouring and taking the hearts of several people. Everyone went into their battle stance. They could tell that all the shops..everything was broken down. Riku and Sora noticed the two boys they met eariler trying to escape the unversed.

"HELPPPPP!" One of the younger boys cried. He tripped while trying to escape. The older boy turned back and ran towards his friend to help him up. The unversed stomped near the boys.

"Oh my gosh! We have to help them!" Kairi cried.

"HEY OVER HERE!" Sora yelled, jumping down near the unversed. The Trinity Armor stopped, making the two boys able to run off. The boys ran next to Kairi and held her leg for protection. Donald and Goofy jumped to Sora's side to help their friend out.

"Let's get em!" Donald yelled.

XxXxXxXxX

(Byte Bashing Plays)

Tron was almost to completion with the downloading..."Almost there..." He muttered to the users. Aerith and Rinoa were still back at the computer room.

"Hurry, we don't know what's going on out there!" Rinoa cried. Aerith looked at her friend and frowned. Since she was a healer she decided that she should do all she can from there. She put her hands together and started to pray, a green light engulfed her whole body and then suddenly small rays of green light escaped her body and flew out of the room."What was that?"

"It may not be much but it's a little something to help them." Aerith said. She just prayed that her friends would be alright. Who knows what was out there and what tragedy was occurring.

"I have faith in them! Everything will be alright, friends! You will see." Tron said through the computer.

"I hope you are right..Tron..I hope you are right." Rinoa replied.

* * *

**Writers Block..D:! Half of the people's heart's are gone in Radiant Garden. This battle is alot worse than the one in KH2..I'll try to make it more detailed in the next chapter. Why does Mansex crave for Sora and Riku so much? :/ Are Ienzo and Even good? Why do you think Replica is trying to protect Namine from Sora o.0. How come Namine can't touch Riku's clone's memories/heart anymore? Why is Vanitas such an ass? Lol! Just kidding...Also I decided to put the No Heart guy in there...if guys played birth by sleep final mix..then you would know what I'm talking about..and oh yes before parts of the story didn't save so..I had to rewrite -_- so pissed off lol...and oh yeah does anyone else think Xemnas's death scream is the funniest...when he's in that armor crap..he's so damn dramatic! Until the next chapter! :P Review thanks! **


	45. A Promise

**Okay..I think I might let Ventus appear now..hmm I don't know it has been awhile since Aqua was trying to get to Castle Oblivion..soooo why not..:O...Lol I don't remember how the Trinity Armor fights...I haven't played Birth By Sleep in a while so..meh..I think it has similar moves like Guard Armor..I think..**

* * *

(The Tumbling Plays)

Trinity Armor began to make some sort of cannon. Sora, Donald and Goofy immediately jumped out the way."Wooooooaaaa!" Goofy cried. The blast went flying straight towards the moogle shop. The shop broke into pieces. Part of the rumble began to fall down on Kairi and the little boys.

"Kairi!" Riku yelled. Riku ran towards his friend. Sora looked back in horror only to see the shop falling on them. He couldn't tell if they made it out or not.

"You guys!" Sora yelled. He hoped that they didn't get hurt in any way. Sora was about to help his friends when Donald grabbed Sora's hand.

"Sora! We have to get rid of this unversed!" The duck squawked. Sora wanted to see if his friends were okay. He looked back at the moogle shop and saw the movement whatsoever. The Trinity Armor was now in different pieces starting another move. It's hands were flying towards Sora with such speed. Sora ducked out the way, but the hands were still coming toward him. Sora noticed Donald and Goofy were taking care of the other parts. Sora looked back to see the hands coming again towards him. Sora blocked the attack with his keyblade and used a counterattacked on the hands.

"Auugh!" Sora battle cried. The hands went backwards every time Sora continued to hit it over and over again."You're going to pay for what you did to my friends!" After Sora continued to hit the hands again, the hands retreated back to it's body..along with the other parts. Now that the unversed was a full body, it began to glow by the looks of it..it was about to charge straight towards the three friends.

"Here it comes!" Goofy cried. Sora and his two friends ran while the unversed charged around in a circle. Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped out the way. It was very difficult fighting in a small round area with a big boss. Once it stopped trying to charge at the friends. It made a sort of form and was shooting fireballs at the friends. Goofy used his shield to deflect the attack, sending the constant fireballs back at the unversed. For some reason, Sora felt like he fought this unversed before...but how?

"How about we team-up?" Donald asked Sora. Donald gave Sora an ether to restore his magic.

"Alright!" The three of them suddenly began to do numerous combos on the unversed."This is it! Yaaa!" Sora yelled.

"Come on!" Goofy yelled. The three sent out a ton of drive orbs towards the enemy.

"Yeaaaah!" Donald yelled. Then another ray of light began to glow in the sky.

"Take this!" The ray of light constantly hit the unversed. The unversed didn't have a chance to even move. Sora suddenly backflipped.

"LIGHT!" Donald and Goofy standing infront of him, while he crouched down. The three pointed their weapons in the air together.

"Take DIS!"

"Yeaaaah!" A ball of light gathered the huge unversed toward the light. Trinity Armor was getting attacked over and over. Once the Trinity Limit was over with the unversed crumbled on the ground. Sora and his friends breathed heavily at the unversed. They were exhausted.

"Is...Is it over?" Donald cried. Goofy decided to walk towards the armor slowly to see if it was dead or not. Once Goofy was near the armor, it suddenly shot up.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goofy yelled surprised, running backwards towards his friends. He didn't expect that.

"Ughhh..there is no end to this!" Donald yelled.

"Hurry..up Tron..." Sora muttered under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXx

(Space Paranoids Plays)

"Only a few more seconds..." Tron said looking at the screen."YES! I GOT IT!" Tron yelled happily.

"Really?!" Aerith asked.

"Yes, the defense mechanism should be up and running even better!" Rinoa and Aerith smiled at each other with relief."It should take down any harming threat with no problem." Tron explained. That would make things alot easier now.

"Let's go outside and see!" Rinoa smiled. She took Aerith's hand and hurried out of the door.

(Scherzo Di Notte Plays)

Meanwhile, while the two girls were running outside the castle. Sora and his friends were still fighting the unversed. It was a very difficult boss they had ever faced in a while. Sora wiped his mouth and tried to catch his breath. Donald and Goofy fell to the floor exhausted by fighting this powerful boss. "It's no use!" Goofy cried. Sora watched as Trinity Armor was charging up again to try and send another fire ball at them. Sora immediately put his keyblade up for shelter. Suddenly, Sora heard a familiar noise. He lowered his keyblade and saw the town's defense mechanism. Instead of it being smaller than it usually was it was much bigger. Once it hit the unversed a ray of light shot up and creating a small explosion. Sora closed his eyes and reopened them to see the unversed gone."Woah..." Sora muttered. Goofy and Donald looked up exhausted..even they were impressed.

"Tron...He did it!" Donald yelled. In different places of the town, all of the unversed and heartless were quickly defeated by defense mechanism. It wiped them out in one second. Leon and Yuffie lowered their weapons once their enemies in front of them were completely wiped out in a second.

"That...That's different." Leon said amused.

"COOOL!" Yuffie said jumping with joy.

Sora and his friends got up."That's amazing!" Goofy yelled. Sora suddenly noticed his friends and the moogle shop.

"Oh no...Riku and Kairi!" Sora yelled. Sora quickly jumped over towards the rumble and pieces on the ground.

"Sora?!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"You guys are you okay?!" Sora yelled, he called out to them and started to remove some of the blocks on the ground."Riku...Kairi!" He yelled desperately. The thought of his friends being under all of that..was just..he didn't even want to think of something so horrible like that.

"Sora? We are over here.." Riku said. Sora turned around and saw Riku, Kairi and the two kids up by the stairs where him, Donald and Goofy first arrived in the Radiant Garden.

"You guys..! You're okay!" Sora yelled running to his best friends who were walking down the stairs to join them.

"Of course...you honestly think that would get us hurt?" Riku asked curious.

"Well...ehh..." Sora muttered rubbing his head.

"Geez..Sora you worry to much.." Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms."I managed to telport away in time before it fell on us."

"Phewwww!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked worried.

"I'm fine." Sora smiled.

"We should find these two boy's parents." Kairi said. The younger one and older one holding each one of her hands.

"Gawersh, Kairi I think they got attached to you." Goofy said.

"Hehhe, they are so like Sora and Riku."

"HUH?!"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Kairi giggled, while the duck and the dog laughed at Sora and Riku's responses. The two boys could only look at the three with confusion.

XxXxXxXxX

(Radiant Garden Plays)

Sora and company walked back towards Merlin's only to see that everything was completely trashed. It looked like a war zone..literally. Houses were crumbled, several houses were burned and there were only a few people walking around trying to get things back on track."Oh man..." Donald said sadly.

"This is just horrible."

"You guys!" Yuffie cried. They looked up to see Yuffie running towards them and waving. She was excited as always...despite the horrible environment."All the enemies are all gone..it's thanks to the defense mechanism..it's really gotten better!"

"Donald and Goofy smiled at each other. "But what about the town...we've lost so many people here..." Yuffie made a sad look.

"I know.." She whispered under her breath. Leon came walking by with a serious look.

"You guys..you did it..everything is better...for now..we won't be seeing anymore unversed or heartless like THAT for a while."

"That's grea-"

"Have you seen our mom and dad's?" The older boy asked letting go of Kairi's hand.

"Oh...these two are looking for their parents.." Kairi said to Leon. Leon made an uncomfortable look, he pinched the bridges of his noses ..lost in thought.

"..."

"Eh..Leon?" Sora asked.

Leon made a breath."This is going to be hard to say but.." Leon started. Yuffie suddenly had a frown placed on her face."These are the only survivors we found that are here.."

"What?!" Sora and the others yelled.

XxXxXxX

(Sora's Sacrifice Plays (Ha I couldn't find a good song that would fit..))

Everyone was shocked to hear what just happened. Kairi looked at the two sadly."So wait...mom...and dad..they aren't coming back anymore..?!" The younger boy asked. He tried to hold his tears in, but it was obviously falling down. The younger boy tightened his grip on Kairi's hand."...Wh...What do you mean?"

Everyone didn't know what else to say at this point. The older boy clenched his fist and closed his eyes, holding in his tears. "..." Riku and Sora looked at the two boys sadly.

"Awww." Donald cried.

"I won't believe that!" The younger boy cried. Kairi bent down, while the boy ran into her and embraced her. He continued to cry on her, she started to comfort the younger boy.

"It's...It's okay.."

"I'm sorry.." Leon said.

"..." The older boy paused and didn't say anything. "Those heart's we saw earlier..you're saying that could have been one of theirs?"

"...Yes." Yuffie said.

"..." He looked at his younger friend who was still crying and looked at the ground calmly. He relaxed his body and made a breath. Sora couldn't just leave the two boys like that. All the two boys had was each other...he had to do something. If their parents hearts were strong enough..then it's possible that they could become a nobody...and then maybe they could go back to their original selves.

"Don't worry." Sora said."I'll bring them back!" Sora said with determination pounding his chest.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"Just how do you manage to do that?!" Riku asked.

"R-Really?" The younger boy asked, sniffing and wiping his tears away.

"I promise...I promise you their hearts will return and you will see them again! So don't give up!" Sora said with a nod.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered.

The older boy looked into Sora's eyes and nodded."I believe you.." He said calmly."You better bring them back. In the meantime I will watch over him." He said looking at his younger friend. Sora grinned and nodded.

"You have to pinky swore!" The younger boy said, putting his pinky out. Sora did the same and grabbed his pinky.

"I promise." Sora said.

"Tochi."

"What?"

"My name is Tochi." Tochi, the older boy said to the group.

"I'm Kaze!" Kaze cried.

"It's nice to finally get your names." Sora smiled. "I'm Sora...this is Riku, Donald...Goofy and Kairi."

"Hehe." Kaze the younger boy smiled. Riku crossed his arms at Sora. He didn't really think it was a great idea for Sora to promise to the two boys that he would get their parents back. It was a slim chance at that.

"While you guys are gone, I'll watch over these guys."

"We're counting on you, Leon!" Kairi said.

"Sora! Let's go back to check on Tron."

"Oh..right!" Sora said. Sora started to run after Donald and Goofy, he waved to his two best friends to join him.

"Hey, I'm surprised you believed him..you don't look like the type of kid that would." Leon said.

"I just believe he's capable of doing it." He said walking away towards the other survivors..hoping to find at least someone he knew. He seemed real mature for his age.

"Tochi! Hey! Wait for me!" Kaze yelled running after his best friend. Leon watched the two run towards the small crowd.

_'There's something about that kid..'_

XXxXxXxXxX

(Reviving Hollow Bastion Plays)

Sora and the rest of them met up with Aerith and Rinoa who were already outside the tower. They told them what happened and the two girls decided to go check on the town for themselves. While the group walked in the tower, they saw Tifa once again looking around."Tifa?" Sora asked.

"Oh, there you are!" Tifa yelled a bit happy."I WAS wondering where you guys went..since the whole commotion..I was worried about you."

"Haha, as you can see we are fine!" Donald said.

"Hehhe...so I can see. I found this laying outside." Tifa showed the group a pendant that Cloud was wearing. It was a beast like silver pendant that was attached to his clothes.

"That's Cloud's!" Goofy said shocked.

"I know...so maybe he's nearby..maybe he's winning over the darkness." Tifa smiled putting the pendant away.

"Gee, I sure do hope so!"

"I'm going to keep on praying for that!" Tifa said, walking past them out the door."You guys be careful out there." She said before departing. After she left the group walked further in the computer room. Sora began to start typing on the computer when Riku pushed him slightly to the side.

"Allow me..Sora." Riku said now typing on the computer to get in contact with Tron. He was like a pro at this. While Riku was typing to get in contact with Sora. Kairi was curious as to why Sora suddenly made that promise to those two boys.

"Well..what else was I going to do?" Sora asked."They could become nobodies and possible get their hearts back."

"But what if they don't..?" Riku asked."Also there are many people whose hearts were taken...probably more than we can imagine..and it just doesn't happen that way...you are thinking."

"You don't have to be negative, Riku!"

"I'm not...but you should have thought of this before making promises like that...what's going to happen if you can't...-"

"I WILL! I made a promise and I ALWAYS go by them! I WILL get their parents back, no matter what."

"Sora..." Donald, Goofy and Kairi said in unison.

"..." Riku looked at his friend and sighed after clicking one last button.

"Greeting, Users!" Tron said in through the computer."I take it the town is well?"

"Tron!" Donald yelled.

"The system worked great! They completely wiped out every last enemy!" Goofy said excited.

"Hhahaha, that's good. I'm glad it was very useful."

"But most of the townspeople..their hearts were taking away and the towns basically in ruins." Riku said.

"Oh..I apologize for not being on time."

"No..No I didn't mean to put it on you.." Riku said sheepishly.

"I am deeply sorry for what has happened...I found something that could be of use to you all.."

"What?" Donald asked.

"Hold on..I'll put it on the screen." In a few seconds a picture of the keyblade graveyard was shown. The picture was somewhat blurry so it was hard to make out the figure standing with what appeared to be an X-blade in his hand. Only thing known was that the figure had spiky hair.

"Who is that?!" Kairi asked.

"If we only knew.."

"Wait..there is more." Tron said. In another few seconds, a video came up.

"I have a feeling that my apprentice is going to betray me." A voice said. The video became more clear to see Ansem The Wise looking distress.

"IT'S ANSEM THE WISE!" Donald yelled. Everyone got in closer to get a better look.

"I fear that he will drag along some more people into his plans. I'm not to certain what he is up to..but I know there is something strange about him. It's like he's a different person now." Ansem The Wise closed his eyes and coughed to himself."Whenever I look into his eyes...I sense some type of dark vibe from within him...he's too curious about the hearts...I have to keep an eye on him." Suddenly there was voices in the background. Ansem The Wise looked backed and then back at the "camera?" ."Ahem, I know that the keyblade wielders are watching this so know this.. if my assumptions are right and Xehanort is up to something.. in order to defeat the darkness...one must ha-" Suddenly the video became static and the video shut off.

"What...what just happened?" Sora asked confused as ever.

"How did Ansem even know he was talking to you guys?" Goofy asked."Gawersh..my head is hurting."

"I don't question Ansem The Wise anymore." The keyblade master said crossing his arms and cocking his head."But I wonder what he was going to say ...on how to defeat the darkness..." Ansem The Wise always was very mysterious when it came to solving a problem. Riku just had to think of the answer when time went by...maybe he might get another clue as to what Ansem The Wise was talking about."Let's not dwell on this right now...we need to continue our journey."

"Bravery, eh?" Donald asked with a smirk.

"Shut..." Riku muttered.

"I agree...let's go!" Kairi said. Right after Sora and the others left the world, underneath the computer room Lea, Even and Ienzo were still underground.

"You didn't even help your friend, I'm surprised..heheh." Even giggled insanely.

"Hmph, there was no need to...Roxas is much more capable of handling himself now...now that he's with Sora.."

"I wonder why he doesn't leave Sora..since he does have a heart." Even wondered.

"It's simple...it's because he joined with Sora ...he didn't fade into the darkness like we did and get brought back." Ienzo explained.

"Wow.." Lea said rubbing the back of his head. Lea felt kind of bad for Roxas...he would never become his own person...in a sense.

"Besides Sora there are other people that is in Sora's heart..besides Roxas." Ienzo explained.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooahhh! Do explain!" Even was pleased to hear this information.

"Later...we need to check on the others and see if they are stable.."

"So..." Lea began.

"What?"

"Whose side are ya on?"

XxXxXxXx

(A Twinkle In The Sky Plays)

"Woah, look the ship's moving on it's own back to Master Yen Sid's." Sora said.

"Gawersh! He must want us!"

"Let's go!" Donald suggested.

(Magical Mystery Plays)

"They should be arriving right now." The old wizard said to the young keyblade master. Aqua nodded seriously at the Master and closed her eyes lost in thought._ 'Ven...we're coming..' _The door then flew open and Sora and company were now in the room.

"What's up?" Sora asked Master Yen Sid..only to get a knocked on the head by an angry Donald.

"SORA!" Donald was getting more and more annoyed by Sora's respect. Master Yen Sid, ignored this and looked at Aqua. Aqua nodded slowly at Master Yen Sid. Mickey looking also serious as well.

"We found Castle Oblivion." Mickey said.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah.." Mickey said.

"We'll what are we waiting for let's go!" Sora said.

"It's not that simple, Sora." Mickey said."Since Castle Oblivion is still known for messing with your memories...it's difficult to just travel there."

"But didn't Aqua technically make it...shouldn't everything be alright now? Since the Organization don't have control over it anymore?" Goofy asked.

"Hmmm." Mickey did."I guess..but still we don't want to take any chances."

"Well, Sora has to go either way." Aqua said.

"To heal his heart right?" Sora asked.

"Something like that." Aqua smiled softly.

"I think it'd be best if me, Riku, Aqua and Sora go on this one, fellas!" Mickey told his friends.

"Why can't I go?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry, Kairi we'll be back!" Sora smiled. Kairi couldn't help but believe Sora, as much as she wanted to pout and make a scene..she just couldn't.

"Wouldn't it be best if Namine was there as well..just in case our memories do become messed up?" Riku asked.

"Indeed." Master Yen Sid said with a slow nod."That is why...we came up with this plan." He sprouted his hand infront of Sora and Kairi. Suddenly an outlight of light surrounded both of them. The others looked at them with amazement.

"What's happening to them?!" Donald asked.

"You'll see." Mickey smiled.

Within a few seconds, they saw besides them their nobodies. Roxas and Namine not transparent at all.."N-Namine?!"Kairi asked surprised to see her. Namine was smiling at her somebody, her hands behind her back.

"R-Roxas?" Sora asked.

(Dearly Beloved Birth By Sleep Version Plays)

"How?" Riku asked Master Yen Sid.

"No, just temporary." Is all he said. Roxas looked at his hands, and look at Namine who was smiling at him.

"We're still together, Roxas." Namine said to Roxas.

"Yeah.." Roxas said rubbing his hair.

"I see." Aqua said towards Roxas. She saw the same appearances he had with Ventus. Just like Vanitas with Sora. It was all making sense now..how they all looked the same.

"What?" Roxas asked with confusion at Aqua.

"It's nothing.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" Sora said grabbing Roxas."Who knows maybe one day you will actually have your own heart like, Lea!" (Look up Oh Brother Sora by Poltergeist358).

"Awww." Donald and Goofy said. Riku couldn't help but smirk at his friend while Namine and Kairi watched the two and giggled at each other.

"Yes...well." Master Yen Sid."I think I should explain my reasoning for this."

XxXxXxX

(Aqua's Theme Plays)

"That makes sense." Riku said. Since both Namine and Roxas both have a connection towards Castle Oblivion it would make sense for the two of them to go with them.

"So we are going to get this guy named Ventus?" Roxas asked.

"Yes...once you see him..you will be blown away." The blue haired woman said to the nobody.

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry." Aqua smiled. She looked at her friends who were going to go with her."I'm ready whenever you are." Sora and his friends got all of their potions, ethers, etc for the small journey ahead of them.

"You guys be careful!" Goofy cried.

"Don't worry fellas, we'll be back before you know it." Kairi looked sadly at Sora and the friends again she will be left behind. Namine held her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kairi." She whispered to her somebody."I'll make sure that they will be okay."

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi said.

"You ready?" Riku asked Sora and Roxas.

"Yeah." The two of them nodded. Aqua looked back at Master Yen Sid and nodded seriously. She was finally going to get her friend back.

_'Ven'_ She thought to herself. She suddenly had a flashback of having a small conversation with Ventus back at her homeworld, gazing at the stars. It seemed like only yesterday when they were all together. She hoped that day would come soon when they all could be together once again. She walked out the door along with Riku, and Mickey, Namine and Roxas.

"I'll be waiting for you, Sora." Kairi said playing with her fingers. Sora grinned at his longtime crush and best friend.

"I'll be back, Kairi! Faster than you can count to ...hmm maybe 30?" Kairi giggled at Sora's response.

"Sora..haehhe..you're so silly." Sora awkwardly waved at her and left leaving Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Master Yen Sid alone.

"He will be fine." Goofy said placing a comforting hand on the young keyblade wielder's shoulder.

"I know..." Kairi whispered to herself.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of boring..sorry...next chapter they find Ventus! Woot! And yes, Radiant Garden is now destroyed fwaa..I'm evil aren't I...and the were JUST fixing it up hahaha! ****I wonder how Sora's going to react about that..let alone Roxas...maybe Roxas already saw him before...who knows? Dang, I should have made Lea appear once Roxas was there..oh well! One more month until 1.5 comes out! ^.^ Hope you guys liked this chapter...I need to work on be more descriptive :/ Oh yeah some foreshadowing in this chapter...those two young boy's name mean something XD... Thanks! Review please!**


	46. He lives in You

**Ventus! Who do you like more Ventus or Roxas? And no they aren't the same person...completely different! Expect for appearance..Also who do you think has the saddest story? **

* * *

Aqua, Mickey, Namine, Roxas, Riku and Sora were now standing on an endless road. Everything was extremely dark..as if it was night time. "Nostalgia..much." Riku said.

"For you, maybe." Sora said.

"Come on you guys." Mickey instructed. The group walked down the straight road. Moments later they saw the castle not to far from their view.

"There it is." Aqua said. She walked straight ahead along with Mickey and Riku.

"This places does look familiar." Sora said to Namine.

"Even though your memories are gone..you will still have some feelings about being back here." Namine explained.

"I've also been here as well..."

"Really?" Sora asked. Roxas paused and put his finger on his head."Hmm...I was looking for Axel...he was in trouble I think."

"Axel..." Sora said to himself."I wonder..if I fought him..?"

"Come on!" Riku called.

"OKAY!" Sora yelled.

**CASTLE ****OBLIVION**

(Castle Oblivion Plays)

Sora and friends were now infront of the castle. "Never thought I would be here again." Riku said.

"In a way..if you didn't come here you would have never faced the darkness in your heart and chose the way to dawn." Mickey told his friend.

"Hahha, if you think of it that way." The older boy said. Aqua opened the door and walked in along with the others..Everything looked the same as she had made it. The castle was still white and beautiful. Namine frowned to herself. Being her brought back so many memories for her...her using Sora...and messing with Riku's replica's memories...it was like she could see everything flashing before her eyes. She could heard the voices of agony from both Sora and Riku. She regretted it so much.

"It's okay." Riku said to Namine, sensing her guilt.

"What?"

"You don't have to dwell on the past." Riku told her.

"Riku.."

Being back at this castle brought back so many painful yet accomplishing memories for Riku. Aqua walked ahead of the group and looked back at her friends."Just follow me. I know where he is." Aqua said. The others nodded and followed the older keyblade master up the stairs towards the door. All she did was put her hand up and once it glowed light blue the door began to open.

"At least we don't have to use cards anymore." Riku said to Mickey. How that was so annoying to him.

"Yup!" Mickey replied. Roxas didn't have that strange feeling being here again..maybe it was because he was now joined with Sora. Namine held her arm behind her back. While they made there way to the next room it seemed almost identical. Sora crossed his arms while walking after his friends. The further he got deeper into the castle the more it felt familiar to him..like it was all a fading dream.

"We are getting closer."Aqua told her friends.

"Wow, that is quick ..it's a good thing organization couldn't find where the room is at." Aqua smiled.

"I know." Sora suddenly felt a sudden thump in his chest. Sora immediately put his hand on his chest. It felt like his chest was on fire.

"What...? Is this?" Sora muttered in pain. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back at Sora. Aqua and Mickey both glanced at each other.

"We're definitely close." Aqua told the King.

"You okay, Sora?" Donald asked worried.

"Yeah...that was weird..."

"Maybe the castle is getting to you?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm." Sora mumbled with confusion.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Mickey said.

XXXxXxxXxx

They were finally infront of a huge door, "This must be, it..huh?" Roxas asked.

"Yes." Aqua said. She put her hand on the door. This was it...she would finally get to see her best friend. Mickey looked at Aqua's eyes, she was obviously in her own world.

"Are you ready?" Mickey asked. Aqua smiled softly at him.

"Yes."

Sora could feel the same feeling..this time it was alot stronger than before. Roxas suddenly felt a sudden rush go through his body as well. He turned back to look at Sora with concern."Did you feel that?" Roxas whispered.

"Yeah...something weird is happening...this feeling..." Sora said unable to describe it. Aqua opened the door and a huge flash of light suddenly engulfed them. They walked in to see a huge room, the room was almost identical to everything int he castle...expect for that one chair in the middle of the room. They saw a boy who was sitting down asleep in the chair. Aqua was the first to walk closer to him and kneel down before him. Mickey rushed over to her side.

"He looks the same as ever." Aqua whispered softly, rubbing Ven's spiky hair. Riku decided to walk closer to the small group. Namine looked at her two friends and nodded. Roxas was the first to get a closer look, he gasped.

"What? He looks...like me..?" Roxas said. He was a bit shocked to see another image of himself.

"Yeah..that..is strange." Riku said."How is that possible?"

"..." Mickey and Aqua turned to each other and back at Ventus. Sora put his hand on his chest. It was like someone was calling out to him. Sora decided to walk closer to the small boy. He rose an eyebrow at the boy sleeping.

"This is Ven." Aqua smiled sadly.

xXxXxXx

(Ventus Theme Plays)

_'I found myself here..with you.' _Sora heard a voice in his head..it sounded just like Roxas, but Roxas was standing right next to him.

'Who are you?' Sora thought to himself. It was obvious no one else heard this voice but him.

_'I'm the light you saved, someday we will see each other for real..I'll be waiting Sora.' _

_'What do you mean? And who are you?' _Sora opened his eyes and looked to see everyone else talking about Ven still sleeping in the chair...what they were going to do next.

_'Thank you, Sora...but it looks like I may have to stay with you a little bit longer..' _The voice echoed away.

Namine looked at back at Sora."Sora..!" Namine cried. Everyone looked back towards Sora to see him tearing.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked concerned about his friend. Sora wiped his eyes.

"It's...It's nothing.." Sora said. Why did he suddenly have the urge to cry? Roxas was deeply concerned about Sora, but he also felt the sadness in his chest as well.

"Are you sure?" Namine asked.

"Yeah..." Sora said under his breath.

"Well..." Riku said.

"Let's go back to Master Yen Sid..." Aqua said.

XxXxXxXx

Kairi looked out the window and lost in thought."They'll be fine, Kairi." Goofy said to his friend.

"Yes, indeed..I sense that they are closer than you think." Master Yen Sid said, nodding to himself. As soon as he said that, the door opened, Namine and Roxas came walking out along with Riku who held the sleeping boy along with Mickey's help.

"Ah, I see there was no trouble?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"No, trouble whatsoever..Master." Mickey said to his teacher. Sora finally came walking out to see Kairi smiling at him, glad that he was okay. Sora smiled back at the princess. Riku gently put Ven towards the wall. He reminded him of how Sora slept when he had to save him from the nightmare.

"VEN!" Donald and Goofy yelled. It's been years since they last saw their best friend.

"He looks like Roxas." Kairi said.

"Yeah...that's so weird.." Roxas said to Kairi rubbing his hair.

"How do we wake him up?" Mickey asked. Master Yen Sid closed his eyes, thinking to himself. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Riku.

"We need the "Key to Returning Hearts."

"The key to returning hearts?" Mickey asked, he had almost forgot about that...how it was able to unlock those heart's...it was used to retrieve the hearts for the princesses.

"Riku, you once had this before." Master Yen Sid told the keyblade master. Riku thought to himself and remembered him being able to collect the hearts and hold them in his keyblade a year ago.

"Yeah but..Sora destroyed it.."

"Impossible, that can not be destroyed."

"Huh?"

"Since you are now a keyblade master you are able to call upon it. You managed to control both light and darkness." Riku didn't know what to say, he only put his hand up and called up all his strength to call forth the Keyblade of Heart. To Riku's surprise it appeared before him instead of his Way To Dawn. Sora was also shocked to see this weapon again. How he hated it so much...Kairi also remembered seeing that keyblade when she woke up...it was the reason why she was even able to wake up thanks to Sora stabbing himself. Riku was a bit taken back to see this keyblade again. So many horrible memories rushed through his mind.

"Who is he going to use that on?" Sora asked curious.

"You, Sora."

"What?!" Sora asked.

Aqua turned to the boy."Sora, Ventus is within you."

"What?! How?" Sora asked. Ventus suddenly appeared within his mind. Sora realized everyone else was gone but Ven.

"Ventus...how is this possible?" Sora ask jumping back with confusion rubbing his head.

_" I've always been with you...you don't remember..when you were younger you spoke to me..you wanted to share your heart with mine in order to save me."_ Ven explained. Sora didn't quite understand what he was talking about until he suddenly remembered. A quick flashback of him talking to someone in his mind appeared. A small heart was slowly reaching towards the small Sora. He had told something about this to Riku when he was younger. Sora shook his head getting out of the thought.

"I remember...yeah." Sora said."You needed somewhere to stay...But wait why do you look like Roxas?"

_"Oh yeah, Roxas!"_ Ven rubbed his cheek and nervously laughed._"It's kind of funny, Roxas looks like me...well because he is your nobody and I was joined with you..he took my form ..."_ Sora rubbed his hair a bit confused, giving himself a headache. Ven laughed to himself._"Confusing I know!"_ He said cheerfully and started to put his hands behind his head.

"Hey! I do that!"

_"Well, you kind of got that from me!"_ Ventus teased.

"Wow..I never..thought that this whole time you were within me...that must have been you I was speaking to Ventus.."

_"Hahah, yeah but you can call me Ven for short, Sora."_ Ventus smiled. Even though Roxas looked like Ven..the two had different personalities..Ven was more outgoing than Roxas was.

"Okay..Ven..!" Sora smiled to himself. Sora suddenly was back into reality.

"So in order for us to release Sora's heart...the keyblade has to go into Sora's chest again..?" Kairi asked unstable. She didn't want that to ever happen again..Sora was almost lost in to darkness...and she thought she would never see him again.

"Unfortunately." Yen Sid said. Donald and Goofy whined sadly.

"There has to be another way.." Riku said. The one thing he didn't want to do was plunge the keyblade within Sora. Sora looked at Aqua who was also troubled by the situation and looked back at Ven's lying body. He remembered what Young Xehanort had told him before..how he had more than his own soul within him. He couldn't be so selfish...he had to help.

"Okay, let's do it."

XxXxXxXx

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?" Riku yelled.

(Hikari Instrumental Plays)

"Yeah! Who knows what will happen!" Donald yelled.

"You might never come back!" Roxas yelled.

"I doubt it, come on guys! I've survived before!" Sora grinned.

"Barely!" Kairi cried.

"How are we going to save Ven, besides I have to save him right? This might be the only way."

"Just stop and think Sora..ugh you always jump right in.." Riku said. Sora crossed his arms and smirked.

"Come on, I'm sure you guys are overreacting. Everything will be fine. I'm not going to let this stop us...Ven's inside me and this keyblade can release his heart. Don't you want your friend back, Aqua?" Sora asked. Everyone was trying to convince Sora of not doing this..but it seemed like the only way for Ven to retrieve his heart.

"Sora.." Aqua muttered. Sora turned to Kairi and grinned.

"If anything goes wrong.. Kairi you'll bring me back again..right?"

"Sora.." Kairi muttered.

"How can you put that much pressure on Kairi, Sora?!" Riku screamed.

"I'm not! I'm just saying..everything's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Sora thought to himself and put his finger on his chin.

"I'm not."

"...What?!" Donald yelled.

"Ven's one of the guardians of light, right?" Sora asked Master Yen Sid.

"That is correct." Master Yen Sid nodded.

"Alright then." Sora said. Sora turned back to his best friend.

"You must be crazy to think that I'm going to do that!" Riku yelled.

"You don't have to..I'll do it..!" Sora said.

"...Sora...No.."

"Come on you guys, I promise you I'll be fine.." Kairi shook her head to herself...Sora would fall into darkness once again. Roxas wondered if a person went back into darkness..would Sora create another nobody. Sora stared at Riku into his eyes seriously. Riku looked at the ground and back at Sora.

"You sure about this?" Riku asked. He didn't like the idea of doing this..Sora nodded determined, if that's what it took to save Ven..he wasn't afraid. "..."

"Riku! You can't be serious about this?!" Kairi yelled angrily. Riku ignored her and paused he took the keyblade and pointed it at Sora's heart."RIKU!" Sora looked at Kairi and smiled softly before looking back at Riku, he closed one of his eyes, he forgot how painful it was. Riku let out a breath and suddenly plunge the keyblade into Sora's chest hard. Roxas and the others winced a bit at this sight. It was also troubling to see Sora's best friend stab him. To their surprise nothing happen,...the keyblade didn't vanish..nor did Ven's or Sora's heart come out.

"What is this!?" Master Yen Sid cried, standing up shocked. Sora closed his eyes slowly, he could feel the pain and then everything became numb. He felt himself floating into darkness just like before, but he realized it was rather cold. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Vanitas and Ventus's picture on the glass table again.

**"I see they tried to get rid of that idiot's heart." **Vanitas said.

Sora landed on the glass and looked at his "twin." "Vanitas!" Sora glared."What happened?!"

xXxXxX

Before Sora could even say anything else, Vanitas began to sink into the darkness a smirk on his face. The darkness surrounding Sora's body began to make a shape. Sora recognize this foe many times. It was Darkside once again.

(Destiny's Force Plays)

Sora called his keyblade but to his surprise it didn't appear."What the?!" Sora asked looking at his hand. Darkside slammed his giant hand against the table, Sora just in time jumped out of the way. Why couldn't he call his keyblade? Sora was floating away, only to see a bunch of shadows appear out of nowhere, they jumped him."Ugh..where did they come from?!" Sora managed to say, they began to stack on his back. Sora could feel the weight getting heavier and heavier. Darkside got up slowly and began to charge a dark redish ball of darkness above his head. Sora pushed the heartless off of him. He looked up and saw Vanitas appear next to him.

**"Looks like things will be alot easier now." **Vanitas smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked."Why can I call my keyblade?!"

**"YOUR keyblade? Pfft! Are you forgetting if it wasn't for that loser you wouldn't even have a keyblade..so technically it isn't yours." Vanitas taunted."Soon you will understand everything and release all that darkness within your heart."** Vanitas pointed at Sora. Darkside sprouted his hands and the ball of darkness dove straight into Sora.

"Auuuuuughhh!" Sora screamed in pain.

**"Perish into darkness, Sora!"** Vanitas screamed. Sora could fell the darkness surrounding his body, he felt suddenly weak again. He struggled to get up but he just didn't have the energy. He opened his eyes and saw that everything was completely black expect for yellow eyes staring at him within the darkness.**"Suffer."**

"DON'T GIVE UP, SORA!" He heard Ven's voice.

**"INSOLENCE!"**

Sora suddenly saw a light form from the small heart that was Ven's."Sora...!"

xXxXxXxXx

(Kingdom Hearts III-Main Theme (Waking Up Without You) by Sahm Lockhart Plays)

Sora groaned, slowly getting up from the ground. He got up and brushed his clothes and looked around to see he was in a strange place."What...where am I?" He asked out loud. Although, he never been there before the environment was quite familiar..."Maybe Ven's been here before..." Speaking of Ven..where was he...and where was Vanitas...he remembered fighting with the darkness...then all of a sudden he heard Ven's voice. Sora walked down the small stairs and noticed there was a strange looking castle. It was around night time. "Weird..." He continued to walk down and noticed a boy running. Sora's eyes widen as he extended his hand towards him."Ven!" He yelled. Immediately, Sora went rushing after him he called Ven's name over and over again, but Ven didn't see to hear him. He finally caught up to Ven to see him looking up at the stars lost in thought. Sora walked over to Ven who was too dazed about the shooting stars."Ven...! HEY...!" Sora called. Sora slowly tried to touch him but realized his hand went right through him. Sora gasped. Was he a ghost? Ven didn't seem to notice him at all. Sora rubbed his hair confused.

"This seems so familiar.." Ven whispered to himself still looking at the sky. Sora looked at the sky then back at Ven.

"Am I looking at Ven's memories..?" Sora asked himself.

* * *

**I'm now 20 years old now!Anyway..The keyblade didn't work to free Ven's heart...but what could be the other side effect of it...hmm who knows now Sora's heart is more vulnerable to the darkness..Ven saved Sora from Vanitas! Yay...Sora's also seeing through Ven's memories, so he can see the Master! I wish we could have explored Land of Departure more though..it looked like a pretty place..and also Sora's not "dead" by the keyblade..he's in a comatose..sort of...the reason he didn't lose his body like last time ...well I'll leave to your imagination lol XD Well, until next time! Review for more! Chapter coming soon..!**


	47. Land of Departure (Scattered Memories)

**I'm just going to put some parts of Ven's memories in this..not all of it..**

* * *

**Land of ****Departure**

(Destiny's Union Plays)

Sora looked at Aqua and Ven..they were having a small conversation about the stars..in a way it reminded him of his conversations with Kairi."That every star up there is another world." a new voice came in. Sora looked back only to see a man walk right through him..

"Terra." Aqua cried.

"Terra..?" Sora cried.

"The light is there heart's and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Sora never actually saw Terra before..and to think that he was now Xehanort's vessel...seeing the three of them all together did make Sora think of him being on the islands with Riku and Kairi. Suddenly the whole "flashback" changed. Aqua was holding three charms that looked similar to the lucky charm Kairi had given him.

"I made us good luck charms." Aqua said. "We now have an unbreakable connection."

"...Aqua..." Sora muttered. Sora dug into his big red pockets and took out his own lucky charm Kairi had made for him. Suddenly a flash of light appeared once more. The three of them were all connected to him, Riku and Kairi now. Sora was now in the castle, he looked to see Ven on the side lines. Terra and Aqua were in the front waiting for something. Sora looked to his side to see a rather old man, he had a scar on his face...he also noticed Master Xehanort sitting in one of the seats."XEHANORT!" Sora yelled angrily. Even now he looked like he was up to something, he was eyeing Ven the whole time. Sora wondered why.

"Let the examination begin!" The man yelled. He called forth his keyblade. Sora gasped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing..it was the same keyblade had had in his dream..the one that was left on Destiny Island...was it this man's keyblade? Aqua had mentioned before that she had a teacher...could HE be the teacher? Balls of light appeared behind Terra and Aqua.

"What? All they have to do is defeat the orbs of light...while me and Riku have to go to dreams in order to pass the test..." Sora pouted crossing his arms. He saw at the corner of his eye, Xehanort was moving his fingers..the orbs of light suddenly had darkness surrounding it."He's up to no good..as always.." Suddenly the scene quickly changed to the next trial...Terra and Aqua were sparring against each other. Sora noticed the darkness surrounding Terra's hand...Xehanort of course was amused by this...it quickly escalated to Aqua and Terra's master proclaiming that Aqua is the only one who passed and is now titled the Keyblade Master. Sora looked to see the teacher and Xehanort leave...Xehanort had a smirk placed on his face. He probably had this plan all along.

"The darkness...where did it come from?" Terra whispered to his friends. Sora decided to run after Master Xehanort to see what he was up to. Sora ran to the other room and saw Master Xehanort talking to the masked boy...who Sora knew as Vanitas. The two of them were planning something no doubt...Sora just didn't know what. The scene suddenly changed to Sora being in what looked like Ven's room. Ven ran right through him in a hurry towards the front door.

"Better hurry, Ventus." He heard Vanitas say."You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself." He muttered to Ven. A dark portal suddenly appeared next to Vanitas."Looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world." He said before stepping into the dark portal. Ven looked at the ground lost in thought.

"I've got to go find Terra!" Ventus yelled outloud. He quickly left the room. Sora tried to chase after him but it felt like something was pushing him away.

_"Sora!" _He heard a voice...Sora extended his hand towards Ventus who was fading away._"Sora...!" _He heard the voice again. Sora sense the whole environment fading away and he was now in a white place. There was nothing there but Ventus.

"Ven?" Sora asked.

"I can't let my heart go back..not just yet..I need to do something...I need to help you..."

"What do you mean?" Ventus smiled to Sora and put his hands behind his back. Ventus was also fading away as well. Sora extended his hand towards the fading Ven.

"Ven...! Wait!" Sora cried.

_"Sora!" _He heard the voice again...was Ventus calling out to him? Ventus was completely gone now and was soon replaced with Roxas..Roxas cocked his head at Sora concerned and everything went dark but Sora suddenly felt a warm light suddenly embrace his body.

XxXxXxXxX

(Kingdom Hearts 3 Soundtrack: Trust Your Heart by max05233157 plays)

_"Sora...!"_ It was that voice again...

"Ven..?" Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Kairi and Riku full of worry about their best friend.

"Sora! Oh..thank God you're awake!" Kairi cried. She automatically hugged the boy who was shocked. Kairi held herself together not trying to cry."We thought you were gone forever!"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Gawersh, Sora don't ever do that again!" Goofy yelled.

"YEAH!" Donald yelled jumping up and down making a fist with fury. Sora looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Sora, you were unconscious for almost 9 hours..." Riku said.

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"When you made contact with the keyblade...we thought you lost your heart but Roxas said you didn't..he could fell your presence." Mickey said. Sora looked around while Kairi slowly got off of him. He noticed Roxas and Namine were gone.

"Where are they?"

"Roxas...tried to wake you up..so he went back within you." Riku explained. It made sense now...it was just like before..when he had woken up from that year of slumber..he remembered hearing Roxas call out his name and then seeing him for just a brief second before he woke up.

"Namine also went back as well..she also helped you." Kairi said. Sora slowly stood up, everyone wasn't sure how steady he was.

"You sure you okay?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah.." Sora said. Sora crossed his arms and closed his eyes and cocked his head lost in thought."I wonder what Ven meant by that though.."

"Huh? You spoke with Ven?" Aqua asked surprised.

"Yeah..he said something about not being able to return to his body..that he needed to help me with something."

XxXxXxXx

(Magical Mystery Plays)

Mickey and Aqua extended looks to each other."Well..he showed me some of his memories..when you, him and ..uh Terra were back at a castle...the castle before Castle Oblivion..?" Sora said unsure of himself.

"I see." Aqua said.

"Yes and there was a guy there...he had a scar.."

"Oh..you mean my Master..Master Eraqus."

"Master Eraqus.." Sora repeated. Sora decided not to mention that he had a dream of holding his keyblade back at the islands.

"Gosh, perhaps..he's trying to show you something.." Mickey said."Hmm...but for him not to want to return to his own body...there must be something wrong that he needs to help you with Sora." Sora didn't know what it was...just what was Ven trying to show him through his memories.

"What now?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, well..since the keyblade is not responding to you, Sora...I think it would be best if you continue your journey to the other worlds to seal the keyholes."

"What about Ven?" Sora asked.

"I will see to it that he stays here safety. Aqua will stay here and watch over Ventus until you return. His heart must be really strong if it was able to resist the power of the keyblade. He must have a strong bond with you Sora." The Master said.

"I would like to stay here if that is okay." Kairi said.

"Kairi?" Sora asked. He was surprised, normally Kairi would want to go along with them.

"I think I need some more practicing." It killed her to just stand there and watch as Sora got stabbed once again. She had to get stronger...strong like Aqua.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Kairi nodded.

"Well, then Donald and Goofy you will accompany Sora and Riku. I will contact you if needed." Master Yen Sid said.

"Sir!" They all said in unison."One more thing, Riku now that you are able to call upon that keyblade be very careful using it..only use it when necessary."

Riku looked at him with confusion."What do you mean?"

"You will see for yourself..now go."

Once the group left, Mickey looked up at Kairi curious."What made you want to stay, Kairi?"

"Well..I need to get stronger..I feel like I'm still dead weight in this group." Aqua put her hand on her chin.

"Maybe I should teach her how to use the keyblade armor."

"Keyblade armor?" Kairi asked.

"You sure she's ready for that?" Mickey asked. Aqua looked back at Kairi seeing her as a little child who had given her flowers back at Radiant Garden. She knew something was special about her.

"Yes. She wants to help her friends as much as I want to help mine." Kairi smiled at Aqua and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"Heheh, no need for that."

"We can start training whenever you are ready."

XxXxXxXxXxX

(Kingdom Hearts : Tears of Light (Piano Arrgmt.) by PianoGuto Plays)

Sora frowned to himself. All of this suddenly hit him..he felt like different emotions were coming towards him from every direction. What was Ven's real story..? What about Vanitas...who was he really...Roxas...and that girl he saw before. A blurry image of the girl with short black hair who looked like Namine and Kairi...who was that? Aqua...Terra...everyone was suffering...Sora sighed and put his hand on his heart."What am I suppose to do?" He whispered.

"Drive correctly, what do you think?" Sora paused and got out of his thoughts, he looked to the side to see Riku rubbing the top of his head."Don't worry so much."

"I'm not..I'm just.." Sora said under his breath.

"Come on! You gotta cheer up!" Donald cried in the seat next to him.

"Donald's right! You can't let anything bring you down, you just have to keep pushing yourself. Everything will be okay!"

"How can you be so sure?" Sora asked."I want to help everyone but I don't know how..."

"Well that's life..you aren't sure...but you have to believe..because if you just give up now..all those promises you made...they would be broken. Like you said before you aren't one to break promises. You will find out how to help everyone...it may not be all at once but it will take some time. You helped alot of people so far. As much as you want to rush things you can't..you have to wait." Riku explained.

"Riku..."

"You can't be the depressed one here..that's usually mean. Let's see Sora is the upbeat and outgoing yet naive one."

"I'm not naive.." Sora muttered.

"Hahah." Donald and Goofy laughed.

"But seriously...everyone is counting on all of us..not just you..Sure you may be the one to heal those but without us you can't. We are your light just as you are ours. You can't hold everything in you have to let your friends know what is bothering you. Trust me that will make you feel and become a lot stronger.." Riku said.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Riku smirked."You better tell me if anything else is bothering you..or else I'll let Kairi know your true feelings about her."

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled, jerking the ship to the side.

"SORA!" Donald yelled almost having a heart attack.

"Heheh." Riku laughed.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is super long...that's because the next chapter will be in another world and wanted to make it separate. I might put another world in there I don't know...if I do, do you want it to be an old world that was visited in KH/KH2? Or a new world...like I said I might put one in there..but I think I have enough worlds..so YEAHH... Hope you guys enjoyed! School is coming next week D: FML! Well I guess KH 1.5 IS COMING CLOSER LOL. Review for more! And no Ven does not have his own heart! He chose to stay with Sora some more to help fight the darkness away aka Vanitas...**


	48. Mysterious Jungle (Sealed)

**Been a while since our heroes went back to the old worlds...sooo let's see what's going on! Ugh why did I picture the scene with Kaa and Sora has vore..-_- wtf ew..and I don't know I picture you have to play as Riku and defeat the heartless before Kaa eats Sora..(Time runs out) Oh and ShadowReader Sora/Roxas means both are saying it at the same time..I just used "/" as a short cut...**

* * *

(Hesitation Plays)

Sora and his friends landed back in the jungle but something was strange..it smelled like fire. Riku and Goofy sniffed around."You guys smell that?"

"Fire." Sora said.

"Something must have happened while we were gone." Donald said. The group saw several animals running their way.

"Don't just stand there!" One of the animals screamed. The friends looked at them as they ran by terrified by something.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Maybe it's the heartless." Riku suggested."Whatever it is..we need to go see what's up..remember before we left that blank panther said something about a Shere Khan..whatever that is."

"We'll see when we get there we should go where the other animals are running from." They walked deeper in the forest, past the river. The scent of ashes and smoke was getting closer. Riku, Donald and Goofy walked ahead with Sora following them. He suddenly tripped on something on the ground.

"Ooof!" Sora yelled. The others looked back at Sora and stopped walking.

"You okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I probably tripped on a stick or something." Sora said.

"Well hurry up, so we can find out where this fire is coming from. You know how quick fire spreads..especially in a forest." Riku told his best friend.

"Okay. I'm coming." Sora said. His friends continued to walk ahead. Sora got up and brushed his pants, looking down to see where the stick was at...it was gone."Something must have tripped me." Sora said to himself. He rushed to catch up with his friends, when he almost ran into the same snake with the weird eyes, he was hanging from a tree once more.

"Why hello there."

"YOU!" Sora said. Sora covered his eyes and tried to look the other way not to gaze up in the snakes eyes. Last time he did..he felt this weird yet pleasing sensation.

"Why s-s-s-so rude of you?"

"I don't have time for you, I have to go see what's up...why are they running away..what happened?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm, I could tell you...but it's not my concern." The snake said. Sora crossed his arms.

"Well...then I'll just go find out for myself then." Sora walked past the snake who huffed annoyed. The snake jumped on Sora's head wrapping his body around his neck."Wha?!" Sora cried shocked.

"I never got to introduce myself..I'm Kaa."

"Sora..." Sora said confused.

"Hmm, why don't you want to look at me?" Kaa asked. Sora looked the other way."I sense a sort of distraction coming from you."

"I have to catch up with my friends to see what's going on." Sora told Kaa.

"Ahh, you're friends..."

"Yes.."

"You need to relax..I can sense the tension in your body." Sora sighed.

"Yeah...I have been stressed lately." Sora sighed. Kaa licked his mouth and moved closer towards Sora who was still trying to avoid eye contact with the python. The python began to smile at Sora, his eyes suddenly changed a different color. Sora quickly moved his head to the side.

"You know..talking to s-s-s-someone and not looking them s-s-s-straight in the eye i-s-s-s rather rude." Kaa said. Kaa used his tail and slightly moved Sora's face towards his eyes."Just relax." Sora's eyes suddenly got big, he could feel the same feeling from before. He knew something was wrong..but in a way it still felt good. His muscles felt relaxed. For some reason it reminded him of being in the darkness...why..why was this feeling so good..it was like a rush towards him. There was a huge grin placed on Sora's face."Yass-s-s-ss." Kaa smiled towards his hypnotized prey. "Now I can enjoy my meal." He nuzzled Sora's face with his tail."S-s-s-such a precious man-cub..s-s-s-so s-s-s-submissive."

"SORA!" Kaa looked back angry to see Riku, Donald and Goofy standing near the river."YOU AGAIN!" Riku yelled."What are you doing?!"

"LET SORA GO!" Donald yelled with fury.

"My..My My..." Kaa said."I think this man-cub wants to s-s-s-stay with me. Isn't that right?" Kaa asked nodding his head towards Sora who was doing the same thing back."S-S-S-see?" Riku grunted his teeth.

"I guess you want me to choke you again?" Riku roared raising his keyblade above his head.

"Oh my...s-s-s-such violence, all I want is just this man-cub."

"You're not getting him!" Goofy said. Kaa sighed.

"Well...what do you want man-cub?" Kaa asked looking directly into Sora's eyes."Do you want to go with your friends?" He asked, looking back at Riku, Donald and Goofy. Sora cocked his head stupidly at his friend with his mouth open."Or do you want to s-s-s-tay with me?" Kaa asked turning back to his prey. Sora suddenly had the most stupidest smile placed on his face."There you have it."

"We have to go get Sora." Riku said to his two friends.

"This should be easy!" Donald said taking his wand out.

"Ohh?" Kaa asked, suddenly heartless appeared infront of Kaa and Sora.

"Heartless!" Riku said.

"You'll have to defeat them."

XxXxXxXxX

(Sinister Shadows plays)

Riku, Donald and Goofy prepared themselves for the fight."We have to hurry up and defeat the heartless before he.." Riku began.

"Don't worry about these heartless you go on and take care of that wretched Snake!" Donald yelled.

"You guys sure?" Riku asked.

"Count on us!" Goofy said with a thumbs up.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaa cried. Kaa let go of Sora and and slithered away."Come follow me." Kaa said towards Sora. Sora grinned and slowly followed the snake, as if he was sleeping walking.

"Sora!" Riku yelled running towards his friend but was block by several heartless in his way."Ugh I don't have time for you guys!" Riku yelled. Riku hurried and began to attack the heartless that were in his way but more kept showing up."Why is Sora such an idiot to fall for the same trick again?!" Riku asked outloud.

"THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled. Strikes of lightning came from the sky immediately killing the heartless..but once again more appeared. "There's no end to this!"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" A sound of what seemed to be a tiger roaring from the distance made the heartless retreat.

Riku was surprised to see the familiar panther jump from out of the tall grassland infront of them. "You've return." He said. Riku and the others lowered their weapons."For once I'm glad to see more man-cubs. My name is Bagheera in case you did not know. Mowgli is in trouble , Shera Khan wants to kill him."

"Mowgli..the boy? Who is this Shera Khan?" Riku asked.

"He is a tiger."

"Oh no!" Donald cried.

"Hurry! Follow me we have to go!"

"Wait! Sora! That damn snake has him!" Riku yelled.

"Kaa.." Bagheera muttered annoyed by the mentioning of the snake.

"You go after Sora, we'll follow him!" Goofy told Riku.

"Fine."

"Follow the smell of the fire." The black panther said, he quickly leaped away with Donald and Goofy following him. Riku looked towards where Kaa left and quickly followed.

XxXXXx

Kaa licked Sora's face."So tasty." He grinned. Sora grinned sheepishly. "Time for dinner." He circled around Sora's body. Kaa opened his mouth widely closely near Sora. He was seconds from devouring him when...a sudden dark firaga suddenly hit his face. Kaa's head flew backwards."Ufgjh!" He screamed. He shook his head violently-shaking off the feeling. He gave Riku an angry look."You are annoying!"

"That's my line." Riku muttered. Riku glared at Kaa and walked over to him."I'm not going to say this again, let my friend go!" Riku yelled. Kaa gulped at Riku's sudden change in attitude. Riku was one person you didn't want to get upset. Riku glared at Kaa some more. Kaa tried his best to hypnotize him..but it just didn't have any effect. Riku angered by Kaa, suddenly swung at Kaa.

"Gahhhh!" He yelled. Kaa painfully let go of Sora. Riku grabbed him by the "neck?"."OKAY OKAY!" Kaa cried. Riku released Kaa who gagged for some air. The Snake muttered something under it's breath and slithered away. He looked back at Riku and stuck his tongue out annoyed before going away.

(Jungle Book-Jungle Beat Plays)

Riku looked back at Sora who was still in a trance like state."..." Riku waved his hand in front of Sora's face waiting for a reaction."Sora!" Riku yelled again. Riku sighed and pinched the bridges of his nose. Riku banged Sora on the head hard enough for him to break out of the spell. Sora quickly felt his head in pain, looking around confused. He looked up to see Riku raising and eyebrow at him.

"What..?" Sora muttered."Why is it that you are always hitting me?!"

"..Again..Sora..really?" Riku asked."I can't leave you for two seconds.." Riku said shaking his head.

"What?! What do you mean?" Sora asked stilling rubbing his head."Where did that snake go?"

"Nevermind him..we have to go and follow Donald and Goofy..Mowgli is in trouble."

"Mowgli?!" Sora asked quickly getting up.

"I'll explain on the way..let's hurry, Sora."

(Jungle Book-Tiger Fight Plays)

Meanwhile back with Donald and Goofy a big bear was trying to hold off Shere Khan from attacking at Mowgli. Donald and Goofy did all they could to help out."WHAT BAFFOONS!" Shere Khan roared. The bear held Shere Khan by the tail.

"HELPPPPPPPP!" Mowgli cried running away from the big tiger who was still chasing him with the bear on his tail.

"HEY YOU! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Donald yelled. Donald put his staff in the air and suddenly lightning came from towards his wand. He pointed his wand at Shere Khan who was still running. It was like every time he ran he would miss the thundaga attack."I can't get a good aim without hurting um..uh."

"Baloo!" Bagheera yelled.

"Goofy go and help the kid!" Donald cried.

"Gawersh!" Goofy took out his shield and ran towards the boy who was running away from the hungry tiger. "Hold on!" Goofy cried. Goofy stepped infront of Shere Khan who was still charging towards Mowgli. The tiger ran straight towards Goofy's shield, pushing him backwards.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Shere Khan roared. Shere Khan headbutted Goofy towards the nearest tree.

"YAAAAHOOOH!" Goofy cried his famous death cry.

"OH FOR PETE SAKE!" Donald yelled. The tiger was almost close enough towards the young boy when a keyblade suddenly stroke down towards ground. Shere Khan slowed down a bit to see a boy suddenly appeared. Riku picked up his keyblade looking directly at the tiger. "Riku!" He looked behind Riku to see Sora with Mowgli.

"You okay?" Sora asked with concerned resting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"MORE FOOD FOR ME EH?!" Shere Khan smiled. Riku could sense the amount of darkness within the animal...the tigers rage and hunger. Shere Khan finally had enough of Baloo holding on to his tail. Shere Khan ran around Riku towards the nearest tree that could get Baloo off. Baloo's neck got caught into the branches while Shere Khan was running, he was pulled backwards along with Baloo into the tree behind him.

"Oh boy.." Baloo cried. Shere Khan with anger pulled Baloo off of him.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" He yelled, he began to scratch and bite at Baloo violently. The others could only watch in horror.

"HE NEEDS HELP!" Mowgli cried towards Sora.

"I remember reading..that Tigers fear fire." Sora muttered under his breath."We have no choice." He looked back at some of the branches on the ground."Mowgli get a branch!" Mowgli did as he was told. Sora pointed his keyblade at the branch and cast fira. The branch was now lit, Mowgli gasped shocked but he had to save his friend.

"Riku! Donald!" Sora yelled. Donald and Riku looked back and nodded.

"Good thinking, Sora! We should be able to trap him in fire." Goofy rubbed his head and looked to see Shere Khan still attacking the defenseless bear. After a final strike from the tiger the bear fell on the ground with a huge thud. "Goofy, distract him!" Goofy shot up and ran towards Shere Khan. Shere Khan looked backwards furiously.

"Stay out of this you FOOL!" Bagheera also jumped next to Goofy."YOU TOO? I guess you'll be joining him sooner than you think."

"FIRAGA!" Sora yelled. A shot of fire shrunk the ground ..inches from hitting Shere Khan's front paws. Shere Khan jumped backwards and roared with fear.

"FIRAGAAAAAAAA!" Donald yelled again. Another set of fire came at Shere Khan.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!" Shere Khan yelled, backing up.

"Scared of a little fire are we?" Riku asked, he suddenly cast Dark Firaga straight at the tiger, who ducked.

Shere Khan was obviously afraid, he continued to growl and step a few inches backwards. Mowgli secretly continued to hide behind several trees for a good opening. The three friends cast Firaga surrounding the tiger. "What have you done?!" Shere Khan roared.

"Ring of fire!" Sora yelled. Bagheera couldn't help but grin at the almighty king of the jungle scared of fire. Shere Khan looked around nervously for a place to escape the fire around but it felt like the fire was getting smaller and smaller...the more he backed up the more he could feel the heat. He gulped and had no choice but to jump over the fire. He shuddered after landing away from the fire. The young boy took this chance and ran behind Shere Khan, tying the branch that was set on fire on his long tail. The tiger's head shot up and his eyes widen. He looked behind him and saw the fire attached to his tail. Shere Khan let out a loud scream in fear he jumped backwards trying to take the fire out with his paws but it didn't work. He suddenly ran off scared to death while the fire was still on his tail." YOU will pay for this!" He yelled still running and screaming at the same time.

"We did it!" Sora cheered, posing.

"Baloo..." Mowgli muttered sadly.

(Jungle Book-Tiger Fight ends)

"Oh no.." Goofy said under his breath. The bear was laying on the ground ...not moving at all.

"Baloo..come on Baloo." The boy whispered.

"Maybe we can heal him with magic!?" Sora suggested. Riku looked at his friend sadly and shook his head no. Sora's expression suddenly changed. It suddenly began to rain..they say when it rains someone has just died..Sora didn't want to believe that..Bagheera walked over slowly towards Mowgli and Baloo.

"He's...He's going to be alright..right? What's the matter with him?" Mowgli cried.

"Oh...Mowgli..you have to be brave." Bagheera sadly said.

"You..You don't mean..?" He asked wiping his tears and looking back at the "dead" bear."Oh no.." He whispered hugging his friend's body."Baloo.."

"There isn't anything we can do...?" Sora asked his friends.

"...Sadly..no it's to late..Sora."

"...This..This is so unfair."

"Now..Now.." The black panther said helping up the young boy with his paw. Mowgli walked sadly with the black panther towards Sora and the others."You have to think of all the good memories you share..you might face these situations later in life..it's all apart of growing up." Mowgli sniffed and wiped some more tears from his eyes."Come along, Mowgli." He said towards the boy. Mowgli stopped walking and looked back slowly towards Baloo's body.

"Goodbye..Baloo.." He said under his breath before walking up to Bagheera.

"Goodbye?! Hey!" Baloo said under his breath. Donald's mouth dropped shocked to see Baloo struggling to get up.

"HEY!" Donald cried to his friends, who had their heads bowed for respect."HE'S ALIVE!" Donald jumped up and down with excitement.

"What?!" Goofy cried. But it was true..he was alive.

"Mowgli! Look he's alive!" Sora shouted. Bagheera and Mowgli paused and looked back to see the bear sitting up.

"BALOO!"

XxXxXxX

(18 Friends in My Heart (Calm Remix II) from Kingdom Hearts by thetothecikpah2010)

Mowgli without hesitation rushed towards his best friends side, the two embraced each other."Baloo...YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Mowgli smiled hugging the bear.

"Of course! Just got a slight headache..as all." Baloo chuckled rubbing his head. Mowgli grinned at the bear.

"Oh Baloo!" Mowgli cried rubbing his face into Baloo's warm fur. Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled at the two.

"Looks like Bagheera was also worried about me, huh?" Baloo asked looking at his friend.

"Hmph.." Bagheera muttered looking the other way.

"Such a nice ending!" Sora said."And you were worried.." He told Riku. Riku rolled his eyes and smiled gently at Baloo and Mowgli. Mowgli let go of Baloo and looked at the friends who walked in closer along with the black panther.

"I never got to say thank you!" Mowgli smiled.

"Hehe, it's okay." Sora said.

"I don't think Shere Khan will be bothering you anytime soon." Riku said."What do you plan on doing now?"

"Staying here OF COURSE!" Mowgli grinned. He looked at Bagheera who always wanted to bring back the man-cub to his home but this time Bagheera only smiled accepting that boy was now part of their family.

"Stay out of trouble!" Donald cried. Everyone laughed at the duck.

"I'll make sure they BOTH do." Bagheera muttered. Sora and his friends smiled at the black panther.

"We should be going, Sora."

"Yeah."

"Leaving so suddenly?!" The young boy pouted crossing his arms.

"Don't worry we will visit!" Sora said hyper to the boy."We can go swinging on the vines!"A huge grin was placed on his face as he thought of swinging with Tarzan a year ago.

"And we can go swimming!" Mowgli cried.

"AND WE CAN DO THE BARE NECESSITIES!" Baloo joined in.

"The what..?!" Riku asked.

"Tree climbing!" Sora yelled.

"TREE SURFING!"

"AN-Heyyyy!" Sora yelled getting interrupted by Donald and Riku, who were both dragging him away..annoyed.

"I guess that's our cue to leave den! See ya!" Goofy waved. Bagheera, Mowgli and Baloo waved while the dog ran towards their friends who were still dragging a confused Sora.

"What did I do?!" He whined

**Mysterious Jungle**

XxXxXxXxX

(Future Masters Play)

"Come on, Kairi you have to attack with full force!" Aqua yelled. The two of them were outside the castle in the yard. Even though this place was nothing more than illusion, Aqua missed being here. Thanks to her and Master Yen Sid's magic, her and Kairi were able to train at her false home. Kairi ran towards Aqua who instantly dodged her attack. Aqua twirled in the air and suddenly hit the side of her shoulder, nothing happened. She gasped for a second and suddenly saw Kairi jumped in the air and attack her with Destiny's Embrace. Aqua blocked Kairi's attack with her own keyblade. Aqua was much stronger than Kairi no doubt. Aqua swung against Kairi who fell down on the ground, she lost her balance and stumbled down. Aqua jumped down near Kairi's side who looked up at Aqua.

"I wanted to teach you how to call forth your keyblade armor..but I completely forgot..I don't have that ability anymore..well right now."

"How come?"

Aqua smiled sadly."I had to save my friend Terra..." She closed her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Hmm.." Aqua said staring at Kairi's outfit.

"What?"

Aqua only smiled at the young teenager."We're going to get you an armor piece."

* * *

**I don't know why I think Sora and Donald are the only two to be hypnotized because they are both so dull..I always did wonder what Mowgli was thinking of in the movie that made him smile so much.. I must say is smarter than Donald..at times lol and I said before it's just an illusion where Kairi and Aqua are training..do not question Master Yen Sid's powers aka Master Disney lol, next chapter will be up soon..I start school tomorrow so yeah..I can't really picture Lea in a keyblade armor..Also if I remember in Final Mix Aqua's armor is still in Radiant Garden..so I'm not sure if she is still able to use it unless she gets it back..I don't know..but Lea and the others will discover it in the next chapter..Review! **


End file.
